


The Deal Rewrite

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 330,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: This is a rewrite of "The Deal" hosted by me and Twilight Master Emerald. It's a co-op by the way. And Finn will get a big harem.





	1. A Deal Gone South

**A portal opens up and you see Atomsk and TME exiting out of it before it closed behind them.**

"**What's up everyone? This is Atomsk here with my good friend TME." Atomsk said before he points the spotlight at TME.**

"**Yeah, and welcome to Atomsk's story which is now a collab story with him and I, just in case anyone is wondering if you remember the original Deal, then you should know what happens with Ash and Marceline… but don't worry, it won't last too long chapter wise before Finn starts to suspect something is wrong and plans a counter attack of sorts which gets him more than one lady as the story goes on, right Atomsk?" TME said with crossed arms.**

**Atomsk smiles before speaking.**

"**Right TME. Now before we start, I like to thank 3 people. First is you TME for helping me with the rewrite. Second, I want to thank Darkwolve45 for working with me on the original. If you read this man, I understand that you're busy so I'm not blaming you. And third to He23t for giving us some great ideas. Big applause to you guys." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, thanks He23t and Darkwolve45, hopefully we'll make you two and the readers like the story...it'll have a lot of drama, action, and romance, anything to add before we start Atomsk?" TME said while he placed his hands in his pockets.**

"**Hmmm...Nope. Let's start the story." Atomsk said before the scene changes.**

The air of Ooo was cool and welcoming as it blew through the Vampire Queen's simple lavender painted house in a cave north of the Candy Kingdom.

But to the Vampire Queen, all the air brought was discomfort and uneasiness as she let out a sigh.

She began strumming her blood red axe bass with ease, having to adjust the strings before she found the right tone for each note as she began a soft melody as the light of the moon shined on her figure through the window.

The Vampire Queen's name was Marceline and she had long raven black hair tied in a ponytail.

Her hair was mainly unkempt and still extended down to her hips with ease. She had a feminine hourglass figure and an ample bosom.

Her skin was an incredibly pale from lack of blood, her skin mixed well with the only form of clothing she wore that night, a thin, oversized button shirt that was grey.

She wasn't even wearing shoes, socks or sandals.

The vampire had two circular indents on the left side of her neck.

Her green eyes seemed to shine like jewels in the moonlight which also caused her pure white fangs, the trademark of being a vampire to cast a slight glint upon contact with the light.

She about to start singing taking a deep breath before it was interrupted by a loud obnoxious knock at her door that caused her insides to shift in disgust.

She shifted her posture in mid-air, using the vampire power she absorbed from The Fool to levitate and float sullenly to the stairs that lead downstairs from her room to the living room.

She hated the thought of who was behind the door, dreading the moment for hours as she thought to herself in a sullen mindset.

'_He's here.' _She thought plainly, feeling her emotions begin to fade into icy suppression that became depression.

She took a deep breath and opened the door with a frown to reveal her ex-boyfriend Ash, wearing an overly smug smirk that tempted her to punch him in the face until he couldn't smile anymore, yet a part of her was filled with fear and anxiousness.

She felt weak under the immortal wizard's gaze as he blew his long white bangs from his mohawk out of his eyes to center itself like a divider in the center of his face, twin ponytails of white hair resting on his shoulders.

He wore a punk like full body suit that was pitch black with the sleeves torn, and a mustard yellow belt.

He was barefoot and his skin was a grey, pointy elf like ears extended up sharply and his lime green eyes seemed to be scanning Marceline up and down with complete confidence and control.

She wondered how this dingus had not got donked up in Wizard City by now for his sheer level of stupidity.

Ash spoke in a smug, supercilious tone that gave the vampire a headache every time she heard it.

"Hello Mar-Mar, ready to start the first two days of our little deal?" Ash said while he grins maliciously with a cocky expression, his sharp canine teeth glinting in the moonlight before Marceline remembered why she was letting such an ass even five feet near her without being vampire kicked.

**-Flashback-**

_It was pitch black at night, even for Ooo, and Marceline was floating restlessly through the Cotton Candy woods on the edges of the Candy Kingdom._

_She was wearing a striped red and black sweatshirt with sandals and torn up blue jeans._

_Her hair was down, falling down to her feet in length with unkempt split ends covering the mess of hair._

_She had gotten sick of listening to Princess Bubblegum spiel on about experiments and having responsibilities that had to take first priority before Marceline left._

_All Marceline wanted to do was chat with the woman made of pure pink gum about a sick feeling she had been getting lately, as if she was being watched._

_But Bubblegum had shooed Marceline out with outrageous screaming when she began to jab at how she had been single for decades and she could only get some as a thirteen year old._

_She obviously didn't take it well so Marceline left, having easily levitated out through one of the many hundreds of massive people sized windows in her castle._

_"No wonder Simon could get in so easily, combined with how useless those banana guards are, I'm surprised she hasn't been assassinated yet… Then again I guess several hundred years of experience as a war monger made her dumb to trivial matters like the Guild of Assassins."_

_Marceline spoke out loud to herself as a means to vent her frustrations._

_She was about to make another remark about Bubblegum to the wind when a gold glint caught her attention in an empty meadow._

_Marceline drew closer in curiosity, smiling sadly at a badly chipped sword harpooned into the center of the meadow._

_The blade was made of pure gold, but it was chipped and dull, It shined gloriously even in badly damaged and abandoned state it was in._

_It was a broadsword with a simple oval iron guard and circular pommel at the end of the grip. The grip was covered in worn duct tape instead of leather, and the pommel had an emerald increased in the center of it._

_She laughed as she sat back effortlessly in mid-air to bask in the memories the blade held... Memories of an unforgettable friend and hero with an innocent knack of silliness and righteousness she believed couldn't be rivaled, even by the past Hero of Ooo Billy._

_Finn the Human, who had mistaken a massive emerald that turned things to sand as a ruby to feed Marceline when she was going feral, who was so color blind that he didn't even know his original sword had an emerald instead of a ruby._

_The boy that had helped her find a new home after kicking him and his brother out of their own home with ease._

_The hero that had once been a boy had grown into a man before she realized it as she felt the memories of her years of interactions with Finn._

_She then remembered how she herself had been saved by the hero._

_She the Vampire Queen, daughter of Hunson Abadeer and heir to the Nightosphere, saved by a simple mortal child from many ranging conflicts._

_She sighed as she looked around at the expanse of trees around her, the pink cotton candy bark flowing like clouds from the white mint tree._

_The sudden breeze sent a deep chill down her spine, which striked Marceline as odd given the fact her undead body made her immune to effects of the weather._

_A loud snap from a twig crashed through the silent night like thunder to Marceline before she whipped around to see a silhouette phase into the ground in the shadows of the thick woods._

_She took one final glance at the golden sword embedded into the earth of Ooo before floating away in a panicked hurry as her instincts kicked into high gear._

_She could smell a living being following her, keeping a good distance as to avoid her, it would have worked if it wasn't for the ironic stick to alert the vampire and put her on high alert. Her fingernails were sharpened to blade points thanks to the shapeshifting powers she absorbed from the overly traditional vampire known as The Hierophant._

'_Glob dang it. I can't pinpoint this guy's position. I definitely don't want to be caught off guard here in the woods. Especially since that person phased into the earth with ease… Could it be a forest nymph?' Marceline's thoughts raced at a similar speed as her movements through the forest, she finally reached the outskirts of the forest and dove out with a paranoid spin and glare at the border of the forest._

_If it was a forest nymph she had to be ready. Forest nymphs were known to see only their goals, making them incredibly skilled hunters and huntresses when combined with the immediate training in survival and hunting mastery that is passed on at a young age._

_Just as her recollection of forest nymphs ended she saw the figure rise up from the earth with ease before casually walking out at the Vampire with little fear as she stood ready to pounce._

_Then her alert nature shattered into complete rage at the face she saw._

_It was Ash, wearing his usual smug smile while he held a wand made from a green stem with pink and red cherry blossoms at the ends._

_Marceline's eyes were scarlet red as she hissed with fury at Ash, speaking with a growl of fury as her face shape shifted into that of a beasts._

_"Ash!? You were the one chasing me?! No better yet stalking me?! Glob so help me if your reasoning for stalking me is even slightly ding-dong stupid, I will kick you in the boingloings until they burn in pain worse than the Nightosphere!" Marceline was fuming to the extent of using much of Ooo's slang as if they were curse words themselves instead of censored versions._

_She hated the wizard in front of her with a passion that rivaled Bubblegum's passion of denying magic's existence._

_Yet Marceline actually had personal reasons behind her hate instead of the pointless superiority complex Bubblegum had._

_Ash scoffed before chuckling softly, speaking in a disturbed expression that made him seem slimy._

_"Oh Mar-Mar, I would never be as coy to stalk you. Especially when you flaunt yourself to chumps to no end. Now babe, I believe from my intelligence gathering you have been feeling down as of late, is that correct?" Ash asked with a grin on his face._

_Ash was a disgusting cockroach, but Marceline couldn't suppress the frown that formed on her face as she flinched._

_He had hit her dead with a bullseye and his forming smug grin told her he had noticed as well which caused her to growl in frustration at her ex._

_She had fond memories when he wasn't a complete creep._

_But a similar amount of bad memories had outweighed his once positive self._

_The old Ash she fell in love with in her immortal youth was long dead, Lost to an abusive emotional side that appeared when he delved deeper into the magic of Ooo._

_She had noticed since Bubblegum's interactions with Patience St. Pim that she herself had become reclusive and desperate to be superior with her new found elemental powers over candy._

_Marceline found the whole thing stupid, but even Simon had been preoccupied housing Patience._

_Then Finn and Jake had too many adventures and peace keeping to even come see her for jam sessions._

_She was lonely and it was actually the original reason she went to talk to Bubblegum in the first place before getting kicked out and sauntering through the woods._

_Though she would rather eat a royal tart spiked with toxins than spend any remote time with Ash._

_She was ready to dispatch him when he quickly spoke again, growing closer while threateningly holding with his wand as a ghost flowed out of the flower and cast dull insults Marceline's way._

_"Now, now Mar-Mar, let's be adults about this. We are both hundreds of years old, so we can handle this like reasonable people. Now there is something I want from you, and I have a deal that may benefit you in for the long run. I want to make a deal." Ash said with a calm grin on his face which caused Marceline's eyes formed into slits._

_Ash was a conniving asshole, but she knew he kept his end of any bargain no matter how deep the personal ties he had were._

_He proved that when he sold Hambo to Maja the Sky Witch._

_"Proceed with the offering of this deal of yours Ash." Marceline stated coldly, prepared to summon undead skeletons in case he tried to launch a surprise attack in case she let her guard down._

_Ash spoke without hesitation, grinning smugly the whole time as a nervous bead of sweat dripped off his brow._

_"Well, what I have to offer is the protection of the Human you love so much. Now before you say or do anything that only a chump would do, I will let you know that if I die, I have the entirety of the Guild of Assassins paid in full to kill the human if I die before I call off the assassination, and if you don't do what I want then I will personally torture the chump. He may be strong for a human… but he is only mortal." Ash said while his words grew dark as magic bubbled and blistered from his wand with a dark expression crossing his face._

_Marceline felt herself on the verge of rage, having to bite her tongue to quell her anger. She hissed out her next few words in disdain._

_"What do you want?"_

_Ash only smiled and spoke as if he was hurt by her words, but she knew it for a taunting façade._

_"My Mar-Mar, so defensive over a chump. Well I want one thing and one thing only. I want your body. I want to have tier fifteen with you whenever I want and you will be my girlfriend again!" He practically yelled out the last words in euphoria, before Marceline smashed his crude sadistic perversions, as she let her anger out in a high pitched scream of a response._

_"I will not do something like that you asshole! I'm not some fuck toy that will bend over for you whenever, wherever! I will most definitely not put myself through the embarrassing failure that you considered a relationship ever again!" She growls out before she pants from anger before recomposing herself, remembering what was at stake._

_"I will do it on certain exceptions, since you're selfish asshole nature seems to have only inflated further well into your brain, which has shrunk. I will only have sex with you twice a month, the Saturday and Sunday of the first week of each month. But. You will not bring up the issue about getting back together ever again, and you will leave me alone and stop stalking me when it isn't the two days you're allowed into my abode. As long as I keep my end of the deal you're not allowed to do anything that will harm Finn or say a word about this to anyone.." She answered with a low growl followed by an ice cold glare._

_Ash in turn let out a silent noise of contemplation as he listened to Marceline's exceptions to his threat._

_He then spoke with a sigh, a disappointed expression covering his once smug face._

_"Very well, I will agree to your terms, you're not allowed to tattle either Mar-Mar. I royal promise to the deal." Ash spoke with a frustrated tone which caused Marceline to grin darkly as Ash made a royal promise._

_If anything she was hoping he would fuck up and break his promise._

_She would love to see the Gumball Guardians vaporize the wizards face as horror fills it completely._

_She knew though she would have to keep her terms. But she could deal with the terms she set, especially if it was to keep Finn safe in the meantime until she could figure out a plan to deal with her disgusting ex and his threats._

_"Just remember Ash, if you harm Finn, your name will be more of a description once I'm done torturing you in the Nightosphere until I get bored and kill you… If the Gumball Guardians don't kill you first that is. I royal promise to the terms of this deal." Marceline said before she snapped around in an instant, ignoring the Wizard as his eyes seemed to scan her maliciously once again._

_Marceline could swear she felt daggers practically poking her rear end from all the staring the Wizard did._

_Once she made it to her house, she slammed the door as hard as she could without breaking off the hinges._

_Her feelings were all conflicted as she pressed her back against the wall of her living room covered with family portraits that was opposite of her uncomfortable couch._

_She slid down against the wall until she was curled up in the fetal position and began to cry into her knees as she shook from the conflicting emotions fading into pure sorrow and depression as she wallowed in self misery for a whole week._

**-Flashback End-**

"Hello Ash, let's just get this over with." Marceline spoke with a venomous snarl before she slammed the door shut after Ash sauntered in like a snail with an expression that would make even Glob shake their head in disappointment.

Marceline took the time to surround her home in a silencing field of magic as to avoid intruders. It made the illusion of the house being empty from the outside, and was sound proof and impossible to enter.

She was dreading every second of breathing the same air as her ex, but she had to do this. Not only for herself in a way to confront her fears, but to also protect the most amazing person Marceline had met since meeting Simon, or even Bubblegum for the first time.

As she let out a sigh when the spell finished she whipped around to see Ash finishing a sandwich which he had made by rudely helping himself to her food, earning him a low threatening growl and a scowl of disapproving annoyance.

Ash only smirked in satisfaction at her expression before he stood up.

"Shall we head to your room Mar-Mar?" Ash spoke with that smug grin.

Marceline sighed as she lead him while levitating to the ladder. She got in her room first quickly. Ash came after. Once Marceline closed the hatch, she turns around and sees Ash unbuckled his mustard yellow belt and stripped naked with little issue in front of Marceline who not only blushed, but looked away in a mix of disgust and embarrassment.

"Day one has begun Mar-Mar." Ash coed softly with a dark tone hidden in the softness of his voice.

Far off in the distance of Ooo, Finn let out a silent sigh after slicing a dragon in halve once again, wiping sweat from his brow with his muscular arm.

He only had a few more things to do and he could take a break at home. He let out a silent yawn as he looked up at the moon.

The celestial body taking vigil over the fragile world in suspense with a sense of all knowing while the scene fades to black.

**The camera went back to Atomsk and TME who sat in chairs with laptops before they noticed the readers which caused TME to grin.**

"**Welcome everyone to the end of chapter 1, now some of you are probably wondering why this chapter looks familiar right?, well thats because its an edited version of the original Deals first chapter and this will happen with the other two before Atomsk and I work together on the fourth chapter for real, anything to add Atomsk." TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk grins before speaking.**

"**Well lets just say that after we edit the originals, the newer chapters are gonna knock their socks off." Atomsk said before chuckling.**

"**Not if they break the doors down to flame us for putting Marceline through this...get ready for anything Atomsk...things might get ugly." TME said before he equips a soldiers helmet and getting a serious expression on his face.**

"**No question about it." Atomsk said before he brought out his lightsaber.**

"**I'll be quoting a certain character by saying this… but to all readers...BRING IT ON!" TME said before yelling like joe from family guy.**

"**Deuces." Atomsk said before the scene fades to black while the duo arm themselves for the flamers.**


	2. An Unpleasant Experience

**The scene opens to show TME and Atomsk who were now getting a bite to eat while they talk about the first chapter for a moment.**

"**So… why did you and Darkwolve45 start the original deal?" TME asked with a curious tone.**

"**Ah well I was passing him some pairing ideas and told me that we should try out Ash and Marceline. That's when I gave him the plot of the story." Atomsk explained.**

"**I see, well… the readers are here so I'll leave this one to you." TME said with a grin.**

**Atomsk rolled his eyes before looking at said readers.**

"**Welcome to chapter two everyone. Though most of you have read the original before." Atonal said with a shrug.**

"**Yeah, but I re-edit the first three chapters to make them neater and Atomsk and I altered parts of the third chapter to make Phoebe not the one who ripped his arm off, objections with what I said Atomsk?" TME asked with crossed arms.**

"**Nope all good here." Atomsk said being on board with it.**

"**Alright then, shall we get into the story now?" TME asked with a wider grin.**

"**Yes let's." Atomsk said with a grin before the scene changes to the story.**

**Previously on "The Deal":**

_Ash only smirked in satisfaction at her expression before he stood up._

_"Shall we head to your room Mar-Mar?" He spoke with that smug grin._

_Marceline sighed as she lead him while levitating to the ladder. She got in her room first quickly. Ash came after._

_Once Marceline closed the hatch, she turns around and sees Ash unbuckled his mustard yellow belt and stripped naked with little issue in front of Marceline who not only blushed, but looked away in a mix of disgust and embarrassment._

_"Day one has begun Mar-Mar." Ash cooed softly with a dark tone hidden in the softness of his voice._

**And now:**

He then walks towards her while Marceline blushed and turned her head again with disgust when she caught a glimpse of Ash's limp dick move around as he walks.

It only took a couple of seconds 'til the bastard was in front of her.

Seeing that smug look up close was making Marceline want to punch his lights out, but restrained from doing it.

Once she saw Ash licking his lips, she knew what he was gonna do as he started leaning in.

_'I'm gonna be sick.' _She thought as she felt her ex's lips touched hers.

Marceline stayed passive 'til she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Marceline can feel it moving around.

She so much wanted to push him out and kick him very hard in his... certain place, but couldn't as she knew what was at stake here.

So she continues to stay passive while her hands made into fists.

That's when Ash roughly opened up her shirt which caused a bunch of buttons were broken off from that action.

Once he had Marceline's shirt off, he stopped kissing her to drink in the sight of her body.

Marceline wasn't wearing a bra or panties which caused her face turn red from both embarrassment and anger.

She covered her exposed body instinctively, but she had difficulty covering her breasts.

_'Curse these D-cup breasts!' _She thought when she struggled to cover herself as Ash grinned joyously from embarrassing her.

"Whats wrong Mar-Mar? Its just us. No need to be embarrassed, since I will be seeing everything else soon after all." Ash teased in a sadistic manner as the smug expression didn't leave his face.

Marceline wanted this to end so badly, She wanted to even cry, yet she refused to give the disgusting wizard the satisfaction.

Before she knew what was going on, Ash had tried to pick her up.

The touch of his hands made her feel itchy as if she had just been touched by poison ivy.

She quickly pushed her hands against Ash's chest and stood up in a huff of resistance before she spoke with a sharp hiss.

"I can move myself ASSh" Marceline said which caused Ash to only shrugged.

His expression remaining the same, letting Marceline know that the idiot didn't catch on to the insult she put into his name.

She began to walk towards her bed, feeling eyes almost burn into her rear from the constant staring Ash did.

She laid down on her stomach on the bed as she heard the creaking boards sound of Ash's movements behind her.

If she still had a heart beat she was sure it would have exploded out of her rib cage out of fear by now.

She was scared and disgusted by the fact of Ash's slow advance, until he was on top of her with a snicker.

She was madly tempted to shapeshift into a scorpion stinger onto her body and stab the wizard with toxins. Yet fear paralyzed her and the restraints of the stacks at hand held her even further back.

She felt bile gurgle in her mouth as she felt Ash grinding his length between her butt cheeks, she could tell he was still small... the curse of being an immortal with no shapeshifting powers meant one was stuck with whatever pathetic form they had at the time.

Ash however was enjoying this as he continues to rub his length on Marceline's butt cheeks.

"Oh how I missed the feeling of your cute ass." Marceline blushed a bit, but was still disgusted from the out come. It wasn't long 'til her ex's dick started getting hard.

She didn't need to look back to know the size since she can feel it... definitely four inches.

Marceline felt a chuckle coming up, but it was suppressed by the disgusting feeling she felt grinding against her butt.

This went on for several minutes, until she heard Ash groan in pleasure.

"Are you seriously going to waste my time by getting off on my ass!?" Marceline mocked him as she felt his pathetic length twitching.

Ash growled in response and removed his length from her rear in a fit of anger before he let out a deep sigh.

Marceline laid there for another five minutes. The sense of fear still lingered, but it was mainly replaced by disappointment. Something Ash seemed good at earning from her.

She was about to get up when Ash suddenly lifted her hips up putting her in the doggystyle position with her face to the soft blankets and mattress, grinding hid member against her slit. She bit her lip in disgust as she felt her body tingle and react.

_'Fuck! I forgot how sensitive I am. Why did I think it was smart to not get laid for a few hundred years?!' _She yelled internally at herself as Ash scoffed in a pathetic sense of triumph.

He then slid his length inside of Marceline with little skill or care, causing her to growl in pain.

Her hair twisting like living tendrils as Ash thrusted his length down the base inside of her, groaning in pleasure already.

Marceline felt her face flush as the feeling slowly turned into a disgusting pleasure.

She bit her lip as she felt the length of Ash's rod pound her tight walls and force them apart abusively.

Marceline wasn't pleased though cause his length was barely abled to reach deep inside of her and he was so horrible at pleasing his partner that everytime he moaned out like a girl, Marceline became ever more frustrated and angry.

This action went on for several minutes before Marceline felt his short length begin to twitch wildly with his uncontrolled and unskilled thrusting.

She groaned loudly as she bit into her blanket feeling hot liquid pour inside of her as Ash moaned loudly like an animal before he flopped over with his limp rod between his legs as he claimed the opposite side of Marceline's bed and passed out as if someone punched him again out of the thousand times it has happened.

She sighed as she felt the hot semen flow out of her. She was glad she was undead and couldn't get pregnant through normal methods.

It was one of the good things the Vampire King cast on her when she was turned into a vampire both times.

She felt anger at the wizard as she sat up slowly on her knees.

She hadn't even climaxed once, and Ash had passed out. Then she looked at his sleeping form in her room and felt pity.

Pity that such an ass was the good man she knew centuries ago when she was only three-hundred years old.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Marceline was in the grocery store picking up some red stuff._

_As she was reaching for a box, her hand brushed someone else's as that person, whom was also getting that box._

_When she turned her head, that's when she met him._

_Marceline knew him for a decent man. He respected her then and wanted to make her happy._

_She watched as he removed his hands from the box with a gentle smile, as he spoke with a smooth understanding voice that made the young Marceline's figurative heart flutter._

_"I'm sorry, what kind of man would I be to deprive such a beautiful girl something she wants." Ash said which caused Marceline to giggle in response and the two hit it off quiet easily._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Marceline's next memory was when she first moved into the tree house she owned long before Finn and Jake moved in.

She remembered how she and Ash had levitated a love seat up the ladder into a room and plopped down on it together and spent the next couple of hours talking and flirting. Ash had even showed her a few spells he learned.

Marceline then saw things go downhill as he delved into magic further.

Ash lost his respect for her and became twisted and cruel. His mind had been lost to the madness and sadness that was magic in the Land of Ooo.

Everything shattered, the man she had once loved turned to dark and twisted methods, even selling her most prized possession for a wand that she only knew could insult people.

She hated the man she had once called a lover. Ash had died and been reborn into something disgusting. She hated him, yet pitied him.

That pity she felt was what held her back all these years from killing him viciously.

She now felt no pity since he went way beyond the extreme to get to her. He threatened Finn, her life, and practically forced her into a disgusting situation where she would be raped.

She began to cry silently. Her body shaking as she sobbed in both anger and sorrow.

That's when Marceline reached from her nightstand and picked up a picture frame.

The picture she looked at is a portrait of her and Finn when they celebrated her birthday. She cherished moment as he got older.

Marceline still lays on the floor while holding the picture close to her bosom.

"Finn, I doubt you can hear me, but I will do everything I can to keep you safe." She said as she cried to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the treefort. Finn was tossing and turning in his bed. That's when he woke up, sweating.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I feel like someone needs my help. Or maybe I'm just crazy." Finn claimed before falling back to sleep while not knowing what's really going on in Ooo before the scene fades to black.

**The scene fades in to show Atomsk and TME again while they talked about the possible reviews the story might get.**

"**So Atomsk, any chance we can get flamers?" TME asked with a slightly worried look on his face.**

"**I don't know for sure. I didn't receive any with the original...but can't be too careful." Atomsk said before pulling out his lightsaber again.**

"**Yeah, you said it." TME said before bringing out a bazooka which helped fit the army helmet he had.**

**Atomsk nodded before looking at the readers.**

"**I bet like Marceline, most of you were disappointed after reading that...Well it won't matter. The show must go on." Atomsk said with a grin.**

"**Yeah, see you next chapter everyone, Atomsk and I are doing the final touches there before we really start." TME said with a grin while he aimed the Bazooka at the screen.**

**Atomsk's eyes widen when he realized what's gonna happen.**

"**HIT THE DECK!" Atomsk screamed before going for cover while TME sweatdropped.**

"**Do you really think I would fire this thing?" TME said… right before his bazooka starts to smoke.**

**Atomsk looks up and asked…**

"**Does that answer your question?" Atomsk asked before pointing at TME's bazooka.**

**TME was a bit confused before looking to his bazooka before paling.**

"**O-Oh crap… " TME said before the Bazooka explodes before TME could do anything which caught him in the blast.**

**Atomsk was lucky to find cover while covering his ears and waited til it's over.**

**Atomsk then looks up to see if TME was okay.**

**Okay would be debatable when the smoke cleared to reveal a comically burnt TME who wobbles a bit.**

"**H-hehe… well folks… while I take a trip to the ER later… here's Atomsk to end this scene for you all." TME said before he fell onto his back while his legs stayed in the air for a second before they fell to the ground.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before looking at the readers.**

"**Well two things. 1) MEDIC!" Atomsk called before the ambulance came and carries TME off to the hospital.**

"**And 2) Mr. Conway Twitty." Atomsk said before Conway Twitty came on screen before he sang to the audience before the song fades to black when the song ends.**


	3. The Body Betrays You

**The scene fades in to show Atomsk… and a mummy which had a name tag which said TME on it… apparently he was still healing but it looked like it would take awhile to recover like Aisawa from boku no hero academia.**

**Atomsk then looked to the readers before speaking.**

"**Welcome to chapter 3 everyone. Sorry that TME can't speak here due to a bazooka mishap. So I guess we'll cut this convo short for now. Without further ado...enjoy reading it." Atomsk said before the scene changes to Marceline's living room.**

Marceline was laying on her uncomfortable couch, resting from the horrible night that had transpired with little pain from the furniture.

Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears that had escaped her iron will when it crumbled away when she believed it was safe to allow it.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to let her thoughts and emotions clear up.

She had passed out several minutes later on the couch in a pair of bland black panties and a stained grey tank top she had sucked the red out of before in a fit of hunger when she forgot to go out for red things one night.

She slept curled up in the fetal position and levitating freely over the couch.

She awoke the next morning to the sounds of crashing and angry slurs in barely a murmur.

Her eyes opened weakly to the light from the kitchen, shutting immediately in response to the sudden change in illumination.

After a second, she squinted her eyes open to see the form of Ash pillaging her kitchen and making it a pigsty within a matter of seconds, while the smell of smoke and burnt food filled the air.

Ash always was terrible at cooking and his dive into madness only made it worse.

Marceline sighed feeling her headache return as a pan went crashing into the sink with the sickening clap of metal hitting metal before the hiss of water on a hot piece of metal filled the air.

She stretched awake, immediately feeling grouchy and knowing it was not a good situation.

Whenever she got grouchy she became emotional… and whenever she became emotional she did things that Finn would quote as:

_"Being a poo brain."_

She would normally see herself out in any normal situation, but in this situation she was trapped in a cage, a cage she knew so well and despised just as much.

Ash noticed Marceline and his frustrated expression turned smug as if he had not set her entire kitchen on fire.

Marceline spoke first, her voice filled with fatigue from having her slumber disturbed.

"What are you doing Ash? You know I like my sleep, and that you suck at cooking."

Marceline groaned as she placed a hand on the side of her head as it throbbed with each word out of her mouth.

"Well I was hungry. Maybe you should get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

At the sudden comment, Marceline lunged herself at him in pure instinct.

Her intent, obviously murderous, as she began to strangle the fool whom was still naked.

He flailed his pathetically weak limbs wildly as if to seem intimidating. Marceline only pinned his head further to the kitchen tiles as her hand gripped like an iron clamp on the immortal's neck.

Her attack stopped when Ash used his trump card on her, weakly gurgling out a threat as his face turned purple.

"He…ughh! Will die if, ackkk! I die remember!?" Ash gurgles which caused Marceline's face redden a but as she pushed herself off of Ash and dusted her hands off as if she touched something disgusting.

Her eyes were piercing red slits as she floated out of the kitchen without looking back, her hair twirling around in tendrils.

"Well shut your mouth then and you won't get killed, you chump." Marceline snapped at Ash with a hiss lingering with pure hostility.

All thought about how great he was long ago had vanished and she once again wished she had never met the wizard.

Ash stumbled up to his feet as he caught his breath with a huff. His eyes were large angry green orbs as his canines were threateningly being barred at the Vampire Queen.

He launched himself at her and pushed her to the ground. Marceline was about to snap at the wizard in a blast of fury, but she was interrupted by Ash shoving his pathetic length forcefully into her mouth as she opened it.

He yelled out in a rage as he grinned sadistically and pulled on her ponytail roughly as she groaned in pain against his length.

Tears instinctively forming in her eyes causing Ash to grin more as he grew excited, forcing the once stubborn and proud vampire on her knees as she sucked his cock, obviously he knew she was angry, but she was obeying him and it made him more powerful in his smug little mind.

Marceline had to hold herself back from vomiting or biting the horribly bitter tasting dick in her mouth.

She knew if she did, it would bring about some very bad consequences so she began to bob her head back and forth, going faster as she groaned in pain from Ash yanking her locks of raven black hair once more.

She felt her body heating up once again with a small tinge of lust followed by a tidal wave of loathing.

She twirled her serpentine tongue against his shaft, causing him to moan out before yanking her hair more. She felt ready to bite his sad excuse for a penis in half when she felt his fingers dig into the back of her scalp and slam her head down on his cock, causing it to hit the back of her mouth.

She was startled and felt like she was choking on spoiled meat, yet the choking feeling nudged her darkest fantasies as her body made her feel more lust even from the sadistic abuse to avoid the pain and negative emotions that would cause a normal being to break by now.

_'Fuck this vampire body!' _Marceline screamed internally as her body moved on its own as she began to gurgle on his sad length that barely reached the back of her mouth while she slide her middle finger up and down the sensitive folds of her slit as droplets of her juices dripped in a disgusting anticipation.

It was one of the things she hated about being a vampire, the uncontrollable lust and stigma that seemed to follow vampires just like the horrifying effects of the Sun.

Ash grinned in satisfaction before he pushed Marceline off of his length as he stared at her desperate expression with her mouth hung open to beg, her eyes were glazed over.

He knew she was under the effects of her body, and he would abuse it for as long as he could to get what he wanted, knowing she was watching everything even through the glazed scarlet eyes that glowed like a ruby.

Ash's grin turned into a devilish smirk as his expression turned into icy mirror of his desire.

He yanked the top of Marceline's baggy tank top down to expose her breasts, her nipples hard and taunting with her massive ample bust.

Ash pushed her onto the floor and got on top of her sandwiching his length completely into her cleavage before Marceline pressed her breasts together and began to move them in a hypnotized circular motion, Ash's length barely reached the center of her cleavage as he moaned in a pleased manner to the tit job he was receiving.

Marceline in her mind wanted it to end desperately, but she was simply a spectator. All physical feeling numb to her beyond the lust, which fluttered through her body like electricity.

Ash's length twitched between her ample soft flesh, but his hands began to emit white sparkles and after a minute the twitching stopped.

He had cast a spell to make him last longer and Marceline could only mentally cry out in agony as she knew the horrible scene would not end.

Ash got off of her and plopped down onto the couch with an expression that showed he had hurt his back on the evil furniture.

She felt pleased at his suffering until she felt her body wobble up weakly. Thin lines of her juices flowing down of her thighs as she sprawled herself out with her legs open in a begging fashion.

Ash couldn't stop soaking it all in as he got on top of her and slammed his length inside of her and began to violate her, yet this time he got moans from her hypnotized form as her body twitched and shuttered in unwanted pleasure.

Marceline couldn't tell if she was disgusted with herself or Ash, but she felt depression in the back of her mind as the pleasure pierced her head like an arrow through an apple.

This event went on for hours with Ash casting the spell that made him last longer more times than Marceline could count as she was ravaged with little control over herself until she felt Ash finally concede to his bodily urges and cum inside of her.

He leaned in slowly with a smirk and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth and French kissing the vampire before he pulled his head back and whispered into her ear, knowing she was listening even in the numb trance she was in.

"You are mine, Mar-Mar." Ash whispered before he kissed her again follow by some tongue.

Seconds seemed like days to the vampire as one thought crossed her mind.

She had made a horrible mistake and she had to find a way to get out of it. If she could find one.

Off near the Candy Kingdom Finn was dueling with an old looking robot gumball machine, with thin lines for eyes.

It jabbed at Finn with lightning speed at the gumballs in the glass container on its body rattled.

It spoke in a tone with little emotion as it analyzed Finn's sluggish movements.

"Your mind is not in the right place. What troubles you Finn?" The Robot said when it noticed something a little off with the human which caused Finn to growl in response as he lunged at his trainer with a massive light blue crystal greatsword with a hexagon shaped guard with sharp pointed ends.

He had once seen the weapon he held in a vision of his future self just before the Lich escaped his amber tomb.

He had a cape made from golden fibers that fluttered in the wind mystically as his muscles tensed as the bandages around his intact wrist flapped in the wind.

The gears in his right prosthetic arm clicked and churned as he burst forward in a flurry of movement, bringing his massive blade down on his mentor who riposted the attack with minor effort with a flimsy old rapier.

Finn huffed a few times before looking at Rattleballs.

"It's nothing mentor...I'm fine." He said while Rattleballs shook his glass dome.

"You may say it now, but your body and your mind is saying otherwise Finn, you're getting slightly slow with your movements, it's understandable if we trained for awhile, but we barely start." Rattleballs said with a stoic tone.

Finn sighed before speaking.

"It's just that...I have this feeling that someone is in trouble...but what if I'm wrong Rattleballs?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Oh… the hero of Ooo afraid of saving someone… that is new since you normally jump at the chance to save people, and you maybe wrong, but what if your gut is right?, would you hesitate normally?" Rattleballs said while he zoomed forward and placed the tip of his rapier at Finn's chest.

"Besides, I've seen you get into situations without trying much sometimes, so why not just try and relax and let the trouble come to you like usual." Rattleballs said before lowering his weapon.

Finn chuckled before looking at his mentor.

"You're right Rattleballs. Perhaps I'm just getting too worked up. It has been slow for sometime. Maybe I could use a little R&R." He said before lowering his weapon as well.

"Maybe tomorrow, for now we'll take 5 to rest, then we'll resume our spar, I'll ask the princess if you can have a break from heroing if I take over for a few days, besides she may call you for more of those experiments in private, though I wonder what she's been doing with you since you always seem so exhausted afterwards, though it's not my place to ask, I am teaching you so I want you in tip top shape, you understand right?" Rattleballs said before he walked away from Finn and sat on the ground.

"I understand Rattleballs." Finn said before he sat on the ground as well and started meditating though Rattleballs did ask an odd question.

"I do wonder two things though, first off, remember the day you and Jake got paralyzed by the ice king?, you said that you summoned something with just your mind right?" Rattleballs asked with a thoughtful tone.

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"Yes. You see me and Jake use to command the Psychic-Tandem-War-Elephant and he was very helpful through most parts." He replied.

"I see… but I was asking about something called… an astral beast, something about butterflies or something." Rattleballs said to the cybernetic human.

"Oh that...well whenever I sleep, my spirit sometimes leaves my body just to roam around Ooo." Finn said.

"Hmm… tell me, can you control that ability somewhat?" Rattleballs asked since this ability seemed handy.

"Uh...yeah. Why?, what's up?" Finn asked.

"Well for starters, you could use that ability to see if your gut is right by using that ability to call for anyone in distress, you summon an astral beast with your willpower, so why not try to see if calling for anyone else is possible, like the queen of the Fire kingdom or the Vampire Queen." Rattleballs suggests to Finn.

Finn was surprised after hearing that but did blushed a bit after Rattleballs mentioned Phoebe and Marceline.

"Wow, I never thought of that but sure I'll give it a shot." Finn said before he starts trying to summon his astral beast.

At first, nothing happens, but after a few minutes, three butterflies appear, one was red, one was blue, and another was orange while Rattleballs kept quiet when he saw that happen.

Finn was surprised to see that it worked.

"So what now? Do I send them around Ooo till someone needs help?" He questioned.

"Well, I was suggesting that instead of butterflies, you could try summoning people instead, even if they don't come, you should feel something right?" Rattleballs said while he watched the blue butterfly land on Finn's head while the red one rests on his sword and the orange one rests on his robotic arm.

Finn took a moment to think before looking at Rattleballs.

"Hmmm...I guess I can try that." Finn said before he starting concentrating again.

"Anyone in particular?" Rattleballs asked with a thoughtful look.

"I'll try Marcy." He said while trying to summon her which caused nothing for a moment.

However… instead of summoning or even getting a reaction… all he could feel from Marceline's area was disgust and regret for some reason which was shocking for many reasons.

"W-Whoa." Finn said with a shocked look which caused Rattleballs to grin a bit before he frowned at the look on Finn's face.

"Something wrong Finn?, you look like you saw the ocean when you first feared it." Rattleballs said with a stoic tone.

"I-I don't know. When I tried summoning Marceline, all I can feel from her was regret and somehow... disgust." He replied.

Rattleballs frowns at that before he somehow sighs.

"Then you should check on her, but if she looks ok, then try to not press the issue for now since you have no proof, nor do you know the situation." Rattleballs said with a thoughtful look.

"You're probably right. It be better if I go tomorrow that way I'll check if she's okay so I don't make it look suspicious." Finn said.

"Indeed, you could say that you went there for… what was it called again… a musical spar session?" Rattleballs said with a slightly confused tone.

Finn chuckled at this before speaking.

"It's called a jam session. And to be honest, it's been awhile since she and I have done it. Perhaps after making sure she's okay, I can ask her to do one with me."

"Indeed, though you might want to brush up on your musical skills before you go, you said it's been awhile so you might cause yourself embarrassment if you lost your musical edge." Rattleballs said with a slightly amused tone.

"Nah I sometimes practice before I come to you for my training. Whether it's by piano or my flute, I'm always prepared." Finn said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I see... then after we spar for a bit more, you can head home to rest up, let's see if you put as much effort into your training like you do with your music for the Vampire Queen." Rattleballs said before he stood up and got into a guarded stance.

Finn smirked before he got up and went to a guarded stance as well which caused the three butterflies to fly away from the duo.

"Let's find out then shall we?" He said before he and Rattleballs charge one another before the scene fades to black.

**The scene fades in to show Atomsk and TME while a doctor and hot looking nurse walked in to check on TME who couldn't move.**

"**...So if any discomfort happen, use this with the IV and follow the instructions, it will calm him down." The doctor said while handing Atomsk a vial and a shot.**

"**Yes of course doctor. Anything to help my friend." Atomsk said before he winked at the nurse who winked back before the doctor exits before the nurse spoke up.**

"**Wanna leave your friend to rest and get a personal checkup from me?" The nurse teased while TME sweatdrops… he couldn't move much but he could still hear things.**

**Atomsk blushed from that before speaking.**

"**Yes let's. I have been feeling under the weather a bit." Atomsk said before the nurse giggles and leads Atomsk out of the room while TME sweatdropped again before he looks to the readers and starts to mumble.**

"**%$^$#&&$&$$." TME mumbles which was translated a moment later.**

"**Hope you like the chapter… and sorry for Atomsk there, enjoy the next chapter and hopefully I'll be healed by then." TME said before the scene fades to black.**


	4. Karma's a Real Bitch

**The scene opens to show Atomsk after his *Check up* with the nurse and with him getting dressed while the Nurse laid on her side with a blanket on top of her.**

"**I had a great time with you." Atomsk said after he finished getting ready.**

"**Hmhmhm, I should be saying that to you, though I wonder if your friend will be OK since you left him alone without giving him his medication." The Nurse said when she remembered that Atomsk followed her immediately which left TME alone, granted she did say that he could rest, but his pain meds might have worn off long ago.**

**Atomsk eyes widen when he remembered.**

"**Oops." Atomsk said before getting an idea.**

"**By any chance, do you have a single friend or sister?"**

**The Nurse got a few ideas where Atomsk was going with this before giggling.**

"**Yeah, but it'll be awhile before one of them can get here, they're not nurses so it might take a bit to convince them… you might want to go check on your friend now or he might try something to get back at you if he's a quick healer." The Nurse said with an amused tone.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking.**

"**Hehe...yeah. I should get going. Hope to see you again someday?" Atomsk asked before giving her a little kiss on the lips.**

**The Nurse returns it for a moment before she got a piece of paper from a nightstand near her and a pen before writing on it.**

"**Call this number if you want to have some more fun if your friend doesn't do anything to you." The Nurse said before handing Atomsk the phone number.**

"**I'll see you later Monica." Atomsk said before heading out to see if TME is doing okay while Monica giggles before she gets dressed and heads out of the room while the scene goes back to TME.**

**He was still bandaged and in the wheelchair… in the same spot, he seemed oddly silent instead of sounding like he was in pain.**

**Atomsk nervously sees his friend before asking.**

"**Hey buddy...you okay?" Atomsk asked while a anime like tick mark appeared on TME's head, he couldn't turn his head but he could at least express what he was feeling with illusions.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking.**

"**Sorry about yesterday...I'm just head over heels for the nurse whom by the way, her name is Monica. I know you're probably pissed to the core, but Monica does have some single friends, whom are not nurses, but single. Perhaps when you feel better, she'll introduce you to them. So we cool now?"**

**However, thanks to the fact that TME could only mumble, he made an arrow which appeared over his head which points to the IV drip which was empty… more like bone dry… which meant that he was out of his pain med for who knows how long.**

**Atomsk was surprised at that before he went to change the bag.**

"**Oops." Atomsk said which caused TME's barely seen eyebrows to twitch before he made another arrow which points to the readers a few times.**

**Atomsk can see that a lot are shaking their head at him.**

"**Sorry about that folks. I don't think I have anything to say right now so while you enjoy the new chapter, I'm gonna help TME out. So happy reading." Atomsk said before he attends to TME before the scene changes to Finn while he got ready to sleep for the night while he tries to think about things.**

The scene went to the treehouse at night, to be more exact, Finn the Human's room after he finished getting dressed for bed.

After lying down, Finn was deep in thought of what happened while training with Rattleballs. He was really worried about Marceline.

The feelings he felt with that ability that he remembered showed him that Marceline seemed to be in trouble, but at the same time, he knew that Marceline wouldn't say anything unless proof was practically shoved right in her face.

'_Hmmm...maybe I should wait to ask Marcy later. She'll probably be upset with me since I haven't seen her for a awhile.' _Finn thought before looking at the mysterious box on his nightstand.

'_I hope she likes present I got her. It would be nice to see that cute smile on her.' _Finn thought before blushing before he fell asleep before the scene went to the next day at Marceline's house.

The scene went to Marceline's home, to be exact, her room where Marceline was laying on her bed while she had an arm over her eyes which seemed to hide some tears that spill.

_'I… can't believe I took this stupid deal...now I have to deal with that donk on a daily basis every month now.' _Marceline thought while she lays there on the bed.

That's when she hears a knock on her door.

"Hmm?" Marceline hums to herself before she sat up and rubs her eyes.

"Ugh… whoever that is better have a good reason or I might just send them to the Nightosphere." Marceline mumbles to herself before she gets dressed in a simple tank top and shorts which shows off her body a bit before she heads to the door after she floats down the ladder.

That's before she hears a voice that's very familiar to her vampire ears.

"Marcy you there?"

Marceline froze when she recognized the voice.

_'Oh glob… please tell me I'm imagining things… please, please…' _Marceline thought before she grips the door handle and opens the door to reveal who was on the other side… Finn the human

Finn smiled before blushing at what Marceline was wearing before speaking.

"Hey Marcy, how's it hanging?" He asked.

Marceline was silent for a second before she tries to calm herself and act like she normally did in the past.

"O-Oh hey Finn, didn't recognize you for a moment there, guess the years were kind to you for the most part." Marceline said before she looks to Finn's robotic arm.

"Hehe yeah." Finn said while rubbing the back of his head with said robotic arm while his other arm was...holding something?

Marceline saw it before she moved away from the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for Weenie, come on in before that arm rusts." Marceline said with a tease while she tries to calm herself again by breathing in a few times, she not need to breathe much, but it does calm her somewhat.

"Hehe...sure thing Marcy." Finn said before he enters the house before Marceline closed the door.

"So… not that I'm complaining, but what's the reason for the surprise visit without at least calling?, got a surprise for me or something?" Marceline teased with a grin on her face.

Finn had to keep calm. Even though he wanted to visit her, he can't let her know the other reason without proof.

"Well I felt like we haven't hang out for a while and I felt bad for not seeing you sometimes." Finn said with a regretful look on his face.

Marceline frowns before tapping Finn on the forehead which made him stumble a bit, trained or not, Marceline was still stronger than him by many times.

"Don't worry about it you overgrown weenie, your here now and that's what matter right?" Marceline said with a small smile, she felt a bit better when Finn was here, it let her know that he was safe.

Finn smiled back at her before speaking.

"Well either way I'm gonna try and be there for you when I'm not busy. Also I got you something." He said before handing her a present.

Marceline was a bit surprised at the gift before grinning.

"If this is an offering to appease me for not being here for awhile, then I might give a reward in turn if it's good enough." Marceline said while she took the gift and got ready to open it.

Finn somehow blush from that before he was getting a little excited for what Marceline was about to see.

When she opens it… she gasped a bit at what she saw before she pulled out what was inside to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

It was...Hambo? But how did Finn get him?, was the one question in the vampire Queen's mind.

"H-How….wha…." Marceline said when her thoughts could barely form for her.

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"You see...after I was done training with Rattleballs, I went to Raggedy Princess and ask her to make me another Hambo. I know how much he meant to you when you had to help Simon find Betty. So even though this one is not the same, I figure you can relive some memories with this new Hambo or start new ones. I would've give him to you yesterday, but I was very tired. But still I hope you like it."

Marceline was speechless for a moment while she thought about what Finn said, she was angry for a moment when she thought that Finn could replace Hambo, but she also felt touched that Finn would make her a new Hambo since the old Hambo was completely destroyed, but that fades immediately when she felt glad that Finn didn't come to her yesterday… he could have ran into Ash which would have caused a ton of issues.

"Thanks Finn… I'll treasure it." Marceline said while she hugged the new Hambo for a moment.

Finn smiles from that scene.

"I'm very happy for you Marcy." He said which caused Marceline to giggle a bit before she looks to Finn.

"So Finn, aside from the gift, did you come here for anything else?, cause this surprise visit might be short if this was it." Marceline said before she placed the new Hambo on the wall area which showed the kitchen.

"Well actually, I'm taking some R&R right now so thought you and me hang out the whole day. We can watch some movies and do a jam session. I missed doing that with you." Finn said which caused Marceline to grin a bit.

"You sure?, you've been practicing right?, cause I won't hold back." Marceline said before she starts to float to her room to grab her guitar.

Finn grinned back before he pulled out his tusk flute which got Marceline's attention when she got back.

"Huh, new flute?, what happened with the old one?" Marceline asked while she tests her guitar out.

Finn shrugged before speaking.

"Oh I just thought of using a new one. I got this a while back when I was helping out Huntress Wizard."

"Huntress Wizard?, you mean the wood nymph from Wizard City?" Marceline asked since she never really talked with the forest based Wizard.

"Yeah. You see I was in the forest playing my flute while...bathing and she heard me. She asked me to help her locate the Spirit of the Forest. So we hunted down this boar that shoots thunder. After getting the tusk, Huntress convert it to a flute. She and I then played together till the Spirit showed up. Of course that's when he asked me who was my flute spell was for." Finn explained while Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"Ok… three things… one, why did she come to you in the bath, two why didn't you ask the thunder boar for a tusk since they can grow a new one a moment later, and third, who did you play the flute spell for?" Marceline asked with a curious tone.

Finn blushed from that before speaking.

"One, because of how great my flute playing skills was and also because back then I still had the grassword in my arm which helped bring out the Spirit. Two, we didn't know about that till he spoked. And three, well...while helping her, I started having feelings for her. So I just told her truth about my feelings but I knew about her relationship with the Spirit so I was planning to play my feelings till it broke."

Marceline was silent while she listened and if her heart was beating, it would have froze during the last part of Finn's explanation.

"Do… do you still have feelings for her?" Marceline asked while she looks to her guitar to hide the fact that she had a slightly saddened expression on her face.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"I don't know. I mean after confessing my feelings to her, she told me she felt the same before kissing me. That's when she talked about exceptional beasts and stuff. But she also said we're two beings that weren't meant to be. Honestly she was just worried about being soft which that's was the reason she did the whole wizardry. But I respect her decision and we went our separate ways. That was the last time I saw her." Finn said which caused Marceline some relief.

"Try to not take this the wrong way but I think you dodged a bullet Finn, I'll be using that donk Ash as an example, he was actually a nice guy when I first met him, but after he got deeper and deeper into Magic, he became the butt that we all know and hate, I'm not trying to pick a fight, but if you run into her again and if she's still in the wizard business then she might not even be the same person you know." Marceline said with a worried tone since she was worried Finn would get into the same situation she was in.

Finn smiles at her before speaking.

"I know you mean well Marcy. And it was funny using that donk as an example. If only Ash realised that he was a fool to break your heart. If it were me, I made sure to treat you like the Queen you are. I would never betray you Marcy." Finn said while blushing that last part.

Marceline blushed a bit as well before looking back to her guitar.

"A-Alright, now that we got that out of the way, do you still want to have a jam session or did this talk bum you out?" Marceline said while her hair covered her face.

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"Heck no. I say we rock on."

"Well then, grab a spare instrument if you want to change things later and let's rock." Marceline said before she finished tuning her guitar.

"Okay then." Finn said before he started playing with his flute before time seemed to fly when they played their music till day turned to night.

The two were taking a big break after jamming out.

"How was that Marcy?" Finn asked which caused Marceline to think for a moment before she grins.

"Eh… I give it a 7.5 out of 10, I mean there's so much a flute can do with a guitar but you did surprisingly well, even with that hunk of metal hanging off your body." Marceline said while tapping Finn's robotic arm a few times.

"Hehe...yeah. I guess I still need more practice but hearing how good I've gotten from you makes my day." Finn said which caused Marceline to blush a bit before she spoke up.

"I do have to ask though, how did you get that arm?, I mean I get that grass Finn came to life but I thought you had a speaker arm before you left for those islands with that Susan woman." Marceline asked since this arm seemed bulky.

"I guess since I was growing big, PB decided to upgrade my arm. It still had the speaker part along with the other functions the old arm had." Finn replied which caused Marceline to hum.

"Still… If you had to choose, would you get your old arm back or keep the new arm?" Marceline asked while she poked the robotic arm a few times.

"Well I'm okay with my new arm, but I miss my old one nonetheless." Finn said while Marceline takes a moment to think.

"So hows FP doing lately, do you still keep in touch with her?" Marceline asked since she already knew Jake and PB were still doing well.

"Yeah I visit her time to time. I'm glad she and I are friends again after everything." Finn said which caused Marceline to grin.

"Considering you keep getting friend zoned, got a new lady friend that I haven't heard of yet to try and romance lately?" Marceline teased the cybernetic human.

Finn blushed from that while chuckling before speaking.

"No, no one special yet. I been so busy with adventuring since Jake married Lady, along with learning from Rattleballs and helping PB with her experiments."

Marceline chuckles before she looks to Finn.

"I guess I should consider myself lucky that you can make some time for me, for a while I thought you forgot about me." Marceline said to Finn.

Finn widens his eyes before he holds Marceline's hands.

"I would never forget you Marcy. You're important to me like everyone else." He said while Marceline blushed more.

"I-I know Finn… I was just messing with you a bit, but you gotta admit that we haven't hanged much since you've been busy." Marceline said with a noticeable blush on her face while she looked to her hands which were covered with Finns larger hands.

Finn blush as well while still holding the Vampire Queen's hands.

"I know and I'm sorry Marcy. But I'm gonna use all my R&R time to hang out with you." Finn said with a voice that said he means it.

"W-Well… I don't want to keep you from your days off...how about we do stuff like this once a week or something." Marceline suggests.

Finn smiles at her before speaking.

"Sounds like a plan Marcy." He said while still holding Marceline's hands.

"Uhh...unless you want to try putting the moves on me, I suggest letting my hands go since you've been holding them for awhile." Marceline said with a teasing tone.

Finn looked down and blushed big seeing that he's still holding her hands before letting go.

"S-Sorry Marcy."

"No worries you weenie, now you should head home since it's getting late...same time next week?" Marceline asked while she clenched and unclenched her hands to get some feeling again.

"Sure thing Marcy." Finn said before he surprised Marceline by leaning in before kissing her cheek which caused Marceline to blush brightly before she sends him a grin.

"Well well well Finn, when did you get so bold?" Marceline asked with a teasing tone.

Finn blushed from that before speaking.

"Sorry Marcy."

"No worries Finn, makes me wonder though if you got practice or something lately with other women to make you act like that." Marceline said with a curious tone.

Finn shook his head before speaking.

"Nope. No practice."

"Really?, cause you seem a bit more confident...just a little though." Marceline said while gesturing a near pinching motion with her hand.

Finn chuckles before speaking.

"Years of adventuring and growing up gives you good wisdom and more confidence."

"Oh really, what kind of adventures can help you with the ladies then?, mainly you fight a monster or two so you got a bit bulky but you still seem like the eager kid I knew in the past." Marceline teased.

"Hehehe...true but I'm just doing my job Marcy. Besides, I only date someone who I like." Finn said which caused Marceline to grin.

"Hehe, would you consider this one since you were the one who kissed me out of the blue?" Marceline teased while she had a blush on her face.

Finn blushed big from this. He had no idea what to say which was noticed by Marceline who was about to say something...but froze for a second when she remembered Ash...and the deal she had which caused her to turn her back to Finn.

"Hey Finn, sorry for messing with you, I guess I was just a little frustrated since you haven't visit in a long time, if you can forgive me, can you come here next week?" Marceline asked with a regretful tone.

Finn gave her a caring smile before speaking.

"Sure Marcy I forgive you. So yeah I'll see you next week. I'll give you a call before I come here."

Marceline nods before she gave Finn a quick hug before she turns him to the door and spoke up.

"Might as well rest up then, can't have the hero of Ooo stay up to late or PB will get onto me for making her hero tired." Marceline said while she walked or floats alongside Finn to the cave entrance.

"Hehe...yeah you're right. See you later Marcy." Finn said before he gave her a quick hug before heading back to the treefort while Marceline watched him go with clenched hands… she was tempted to ask for help….but the royal promise prevented her from saying anything to anyone which starts to make her cry before she turned to go to house.

But before that, chuckling was heard in the cave...a familiar chuckle which caused Marceline to frown from anger.

"What are you doing here… we had a deal for only two days out of a month." Marceline said with a deadly tone while she looked to the source of the chuckle.

"Is that anyway to say hello Mar-Mar?" Said a voice belonging to Ash whom said douchebag is coming out from behind a couple of rocks.

"Oh can the Mar-Mar crap, we both know you hold your end of the deal so why are you here now?" Marceline said when she was getting tired of him talking with her already.

"Well for one...I forgot my underwear in your room. Unless you want to keep them." Ash said with a smirk.

Marceline growls a bit before she had a bit of an idea… one which made her smirk.

"Alright Ash, I'll let you get your clothes… but on two conditions since you are suppose to not be here right now." Marceline cryptically said to the mad Wizard.

"Alright shoot." Ash said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, before I say it, I want to ask a few questions to make sure your on the same page… first off, you said that as long as you're alive, Finn is safe correct?" Marceline asked cryptically while her hair hid her eyes.

"Yes." Ash replied which caused Marceline to grin.

"So what you're saying… in your own words, as long as Finn is alive, I can't harm you correct?, and I can't harm you because of the guild of assassins would kill Finn in your place right?" Marceline said cryptically again…Where was she going with this.

"Where are you going with this Mar-Mar?" Ash asked.

"Simple Ash… you may have Finn as a hostage...but I can do the same right back to you… as long as Finn is alive, I can't harm you… simple as that, but if something happens to Finn, even if it's not your fault… what's stopping me from torturing you in the most painful way imaginable?" Marceline said with a demonic grin.

Ash eyes widen when he realized this.

'_Glob dammit! I should've put more thought to the deal.' _He thought.

"I'll make you an addon to our little deal if you hear me out… interested?" Marceline said with a cryptic tone while she grins at the nervous Wizard.

Ash hesitated before speaking.

"Alright."

"Very well, and just to make sure you understand before I get to the addon… you and I are immortal… but Finn isn't, so if Finn dies then you are mine to deal with as I please… even if this deal goes on for years, it's a fact that Finn is mortal… so try and do the math, what's stopping me from killing you after he dies?, what's stopping me from letting my rage and anger build while I do this deal with you?... What's stopping me from having you wish you were dead?" Marceline asked with bright red glowing eyes… she made some points… the fact of the matter is that Finn has an expiration date and Ash doesn't.

Ash was shivering a bit from that before speaking.

"Okay...I won't send anything to harm or kill him."

"Oh… you were planning something like that huh?" Marceline asked with glowing fangs.

Ash quickly shook his hands before speaking.

"No no no. Nothing like that." Ash said.

"Well… even if you did, my point still stands… if Finn dies then you're mine for what you're putting me through… but enough games… I'll tell my addon… though try to not push me Ash… if worse comes to worse, then I can have my dad help by taking Finn into the Nightosphere itself for awhile while I deal with you and the guild of assassins myself… I can't protect Finn from them, but I can at least thin their numbers greatly right?" Marceline said with a tone that showed that she was serious.

Ash was now sweating bullets. He forgot about Marceline's dad, Ruler of the Nightosphere.

"And add to the fact that my dad does seem fond of Finn… and you can get why I'm more and more OK with this, now for the addon…I'll keep everything as is except for two things… one... I'll keep having sex with you, but I am no maid… I am no servant… after you are done, you will leave my home after the two days are up...or I'll force you away." Marceline said with a serious expression on her face.

Ash was mentally cursing his luck. Not only was Marceline's dad gonna back her up, but now he likes Finn and will protect him. On the plus side she'll still follow the agreement, except the maid stuff.

"Alright."

"Good… and the second… just to make sure you hold your end of the deal to keep Finn alive… I want you to make sure Finn is kept safe, you can't stop him from going on an adventure so why not use your magic to disguise yourself and join him as a sidekick?" Marceline said with a grin on her face… she was using Ash's own deal against him and she was enjoying his misery.

Said douchebag was angry at the outcome. But sighed in defeat since having sex with Marceline was the only thing on his brain.

"Fine Mar-Mar. I accept." Ash said while begrudgingly agreeing.

"Good… and just to remind you in case you have some kind of payback for me in your brain… take it too far and I can easily take Finn out of the equation… I got an entire dimension I can hide Finn in and people who would do anything for me without asking questions… I'm following my end of the deal by keeping quiet and I can use the resources I have to help me… just like you have with the guild... But can you hold your end of the deal?, can you keep your cool?" Marceline said before she turns to her home and floats away from Ash with one final sentence.

"You may have made a deal with me Ash to take advantage of me… but I can do the same with you, you said so yourself… were both smart people after all." Marceline said with an amused tone.

Ash was now raging mad at this.

'_DAMMIT! That's what I get for dating someone that's smarter than me.' _He thought while Marceline looks back to him with a grin.

"Well, what are you waiting for, you did want you clothes back right?" Marceline said with an amused tone while she opened her door for the Wizard.

Ash looked at her with a frown before speaking.

"Fine." He said before entering her house.

Marceline keeps the door open while she waits for Ash to gather his things, she had to grin a bit at what she did.

"Not as in control as he thought, granted I can't stop him from coming here for the two days to practically rape me… but I can at least take advantage of this deal for now… and if Ash snaps… I got a backup plan to keep Finn safe while I deal with him and those assassins of his." Marceline thought while she leans against the door.

Finally Ash comes downstairs before meeting Marceline at the door.

"See you next month." Ash said while leaving out the Mar-Mar part before leaving.

"Yeah, and remember to keep your cool… lose it and you lose those two days with me… and your life." Marceline said to Ash's back with a serious tone before she closed the door.

Ash grumbled after the ordeal before he exits out the cave while the scene went to Finn in the meantime as he walked home.

Said human was deep in thought about what Marceline said.

'_Man why did I wuss out? Why I couldn't I just tell her how I feel? *Sigh*...Maybe I just need time.' _Finn thought before he said this while looking at the moon while walking.

"Soon Marceline, I'm gonna tell you my feels about you." He said before he finally reached the treefort while the scene fades to black.

**The scene fades back in to show TME and Atomsk after Atomsk refilled TME's IV.**

**Atomsk checked to see how TME was doing.**

"**You need anything man?" He asked.**

**TME just gave Atomask a half lidded look before calling another arrow to point to the readers… he really wished he could talk right now but these bandages sealed his mouth shut.**

**Atomsk looks at the readers before speaking.**

"**Hey everyone, welcome back. As you can see TME is still healing and I'm pretty sure he's still pissed at me." Atomsk said before looking at TME.**

**TME still had a half lidded look but he got a Kakashi style eye smile for some reason which was strange compared to earlier.**

**Atomsk was confused before asking this.**

"**Here's a question. You can bring out an arrow, yet you can't poof out those big cards with what you have to say?"**

**TME gave Atomsk a half lidded look before a sign popped up in front of Atomsk which read…**

"**Do you really want to read what I am thinking RIGHT NOW?" The sign said while TME raised an eyebrow with his sign's question.**

**Atomsk sighed before speaking.**

"**Come on man. I said I was sorry. I mean Monica was cute. You would've done the same thing to me."**

**Another sign popped up which was read…**

"**I could accept most… I can accept that if I was in your shoes, sure I would have gone with her, sure I would have left you for hours on end… but at least I would check to see if the pain meds wore off after awhile… I was in pain for who knows how many hours and I couldn't even move… I'll forgive you, but on one condition." TME's sign read.**

"**What's the condition?" Atomsk asked before another sign popped up.**

"**Simple, I'll be leaving two of my OC's in my place while I rest up, treat them as you would treat me… in the meantime I'll be heading home to recover." TME's sign read before it poofs away.**

"**Okay. But I hope you do know I'm really sorry about that. Plus I did promise you that me and Monica are gonna have one of her girlfriends meet you." Atomsk said while another sign poofed up.**

"**Yeah, but just in case you don't get it… I maybe able to do a lot of things, but I need to concentrate for most of them, if I'm not given meds, I'm in serious pain, and if I'm medicated then my control is shot, I have enough control to make arrows and signs and a portal home, but the rest is no go until my body heals more first… I mean how would you act if you were in my shoes?" TME's sign read before it poofed away.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking.**

"**Yeah I'm gonna do that since I'm seeing the struggle that you're going through. Plus Monica did say it'll take a while for her friends to get here."**

**TME sighs before he heard knocking from nearby and got a eye smile again… was he expecting someone?**

**Atomsk was wondering who it was.**

"**Who of your OCs are coming?" He asked before a voice was heard before a pair of footsteps walked their way.**

"**I'm guessing he means us." The voice said before the camera turned to show… *Drumroll*... Emerald and Lillum from the Dimensional saga and DDS.**

**Atomsk was shocked after seeing them.**

"**Emerald and Lillum? You're the replacements?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Oh gee thanks for the vote of confidence, if you want us to leave we'll leave." Emerald said with a half lidded look while Lillum giggles.**

"**Oh don't be like that, I'm sure he's just surprised that's all, I mean you got that sign that poofed in front of you and the spirit opened a portal here so why not have fun with helping to run this show." Lillum said with another giggle which made her breasts jiggle.**

"**Yeah exactly. And I have no problem with at all." Atomsk said being cool with it.**

**A portal opened in front of TME before a sign popped up in front of the trio.**

"**Could one of you push me into the portal?" The sign read before it poofed away while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Alright." Emerald said before he walked around TME and aimed him at the portal… wait… aimed?**

**TME was a bit confused at that before he got the surprise of his life when Emerald shoved him towards the portal which caused TME to give a muffled scream before it closed with a bang.**

**Atomsk was shocked at what just happened.**

"**Am I supposed to say something?" Atomsk asked right before Emerald's core glows before the spirit of the Master Emerald appeared which shocked the trio and spoke up with a grin on it's featureless face.**

"**Oh don't worry, he'll land fine, as for why I'm here, I got better fourth wall breaking abilities than Emerald here so I'll be lending a hand as well." The Spirit said with an amused tone.**

"**Okay...well I guess I should say this...Boy did things went smoothly with Finn and Marceline. I mean he gives her a new teddy, he was holding her hands and kissed her cheek. If only he didn't wuss out to confess her. Man is Ash a real asshole. Hehehe...thank Glob that Marceline has turned the tables on that douchebag. Never mess with the Queen of Vampires. I was gonna ask TME on his thoughts but what you guys?" Atomsk asked which caused Lillum to grin.**

"**Well, while I can't say no to sex normally, I would have froze that guy's nuts before he would even get close to me, but if he had someone I cared about then I might be in Marceline's situation." Lillum said which caused a tick mark to appear on Emerald's head.**

"**I would kill the bastard no matter what and protect my friends even if the odds were against me." Emerald said while he wished he could rip Ash apart himself.**

"**Well for the sake of the story, Ash would have to live for a bit longer, but you got a plan right Atomsk?" The spirit asked with a look that said it already knew the ending.**

**Atomsk grinned before speaking.**

"**Oh definitely. And believe me, Ash will die in the story. Just need to pan out the story since we have three other girls that Finn will encounter." Atomsk said which caused Lillum to giggle with a lust filled grin.**

"**Oh do tell, who are the ladies." Lillum asked which caused Emerald to sweatdrop at Lillum's thought process.**

**Atomsk grins at Lillum before speaking.**

"**Oh but then that would be telling. And you don't want me to do that right?" Atomsk asked which caused Lillum to pout.**

"**Ahh… can we get a hint then on who the first one is?" Lillum asked with a puppy dog pout.**

**Atomsk somehow couldn't say no to the look.**

"**Okay fine, but only two. The third will be a mystery...but she will be a great help to Finn when the time comes." Atomsk said hoping that Lillum will accept.**

"**Hehe, two out of three ain't bad." Lillum said with a victory gesture and a grin on her face.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking.**

"**Flame Princess and Huntress Wizard."**

**Lillum giggles at that before the spirit spoke up while it looks to the readers.**

"**Well everyone, you heard him, FP or Phoebe and Huntress are the two known ladies that Finn will run into later, the third… well like Atomsk said will be a mystery, but I'll say that she will be crucial in Ash's downfall." The Spirit said with a grin.**

"**Oh yes definitely." Atomsk said with a grin as well before looking at the readers.**

"**Well folks we hoped you enjoy chapter 4 of the deal rewrite. While TME heals up, I'm gonna enjoy hosting with Emerald, Lillum, and the Spirit." Atomsk before he got a text from Monica.**

**Atomsk smiled at the text before looking at everyone.**

"**Well everyone, if you don't mind, I'm gonna meet a very special lady that makes me happy inside. Deuces." Atomsk said before Lillum spoke up all of a sudden.**

"**This Monica hot?" Lillum asked while licking her lips.**

**Atomsk sees where this is going.**

"**Okay don't even think about it Lillum." Atomsk said before giving her a half lidded look.**

"**What?, I could get you a pic of two woman going at it if you want." Lillum teased while a tick mark appeared on Emerald's head.**

"**Lillum." Emerald said which made Lillum jolt before Emerald pinched her ear and starts to drag her away while Lillum said ow many times along the way.**

"**Sorry for Lillum, please continue." the spirit said while gesturing for Atomsk to try again.**

"**Thank you. Now as I said before, we hope you enjoyed Ch.4, and while TME heals, I'm gonna enjoy working with Emerald, Lillum and the Spirit. So if that's all, I'm gonna get going. Got a hot date with Monica. So dueces." Atomsk said before showing two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	5. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**A portal opens up and you see Atomsk, Emerald, Lillum and The spirit sitting in chairs like the Jay Leno show.**

**The spirit grins when it noticed the readers before waving while Atomsk, Emerald, and Lillum were busy talking.**

"**...And I still don't get why this story was started… I get it was for drama and whatnot but Marceline seems to get the wrong end of the deal… I mean could Ash really pay an entire guild to assassinate one man?" Emerald asked while Lillum giggles at Emerald's stubbornness.**

**Atomsk sighed before speaking.**

"**Look...if you were in her shoes, you wouldn't want someone you cared about get killed. Besides she didn't want to take that risk. So it's true... having sex with Ash is a terrible deal, But she's only doing this to protect him. Besides you remember what she did in the last chapter?" Atomsk questioned.**

"**Maybe, but couldn't she try to make backup plans in case Ash does something desperate, I mean the guy maybe smart but he is insane...possibly more so then the Ice king or other unsane guys, not only that but there is the time between those two days, so can't she plan for those two days to make them bearable?" Emerald asked when he looked at the finer details of the deal.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Well unlike Chapters 2&3, Marceline will make sure to endure it."**

"**Hmm… hey Lillum, got anything to say?" Emerald said while Lillum too a moment to think.**

"**Well maybe she could have an outside Wizard cast a spell on her to make her body act like a robot or something during those two days, I mean the deal says she has to have sex right, but does it say that she has to be aware?, and then theres the threat of Marceline taking Finn out of the game for a bit… seems Marcy can have more options if she just calms down and thinks." Lillum said with an imp like grin while Emerald sweatdrops.**

"**Mistress of sex everybody...like the female Quagmire." Emerald said while sweatdropping at Lillums ideas.**

**Atomsk sweatdropped as well before speaking.**

"**You have a good point. But we'll worry about that later when get to chapter 7."**

"**Yeah… until then, anything else to say before we get into the pain that Ash will get into in this story?" Emerald asked with crossed arm.**

"**Hmmm...Nope. I say let's start the story." Atomsk said before grinning evilly before the scene changes to Finn at the treefort.**

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn**

Finn was seen relaxing on the sofa while playing games on BMO.

For a bit, everything was peaceful before he heard knocking on his door.

Finn paused the game before he got up and went to the door. He did have his weapon ready just in case.

He cautiously put his hand on the doorknob before opening it to see who it was.

To his surprise, it wasn't any of his friends but a strange guy who seemed a bit nervous.

"H-Hello, y-ypu a-are F-Finn t-the h-human y-yes?" The guy stutters while his outfit was seemingly plain… it looked like a simple wide brim Wizard hat with a iconic Wizard robe and the guy looked like some kind of strange humanoid of sorts but it was hard to put a finger on what kind.

"Yes, can I help you?" Finn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yes… h-help… I-I c-came h-here t-to o-offer m-m-my s-services a-as a w-wizard f-for h-hire… I-I a-am n-new t-to O-Ooo a-and I-I a-am t-trying t-to g-get t-to k-know s-some p-people a-and t-the l-lay o-of t-the l-land a-around h-here... I-interested?" The Wizard stutters out while he seemed to look around for any nearby dangers.

Luckily for the Wizard, Finn's face went to normal after hearing his story.

"Well welcome to Ooo friend. I'll be happy to show you around." Finn said while the Wizard nods.

"T-Thanks y-you… n-names H-Hsa… I-I d-deal m-mainly i-in e-enchantments, w-wards, a-and b-basic a-attack s-spells… c-can w-we t-talk a-about m-my p-pay i-if y-your i-interested?" Hsa stutters out while he waits for Finn's response.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Sure. I'm up for anything."

Hsa nods before speaking up.

"M-May I-I c-come i-in t-then?" Hsa asked while he asked permission to enter.

Finn smiles at Hsa before speaking.

"Of course. Come on in friend."

"T-Thank y-you… y-you w-wont r-regret i-it." Hsa said before he walked into the treefort and around Finn before he looks around.

Finn closed the door before speaking.

"You need a drink Hsa?"

Hsa looked to Finn before nodding.

"I-If y-you w-would b-be s-so k-kind." Hsa said with a slight smile on his face.

"Okay, while I get you a glass, you can sit on the sofa." Finn suggested while Hsa nods.

"V-Very w-well… m-mind p-pointing m-me t-to t-the s-sofa i-in q-question?" Hsa asked while he looked to the ladder leading to the interior of the treehouse.

"Of course. You just climb up the till you're at the first floor." Finn instructed while Hsa nods to Finn before he waits for the Adventurer to go up first.

"I-I'll l-let y-you g-go u-up f-first… I-I h-have t-to t-think f-for a-a m-moment." Hsa said while he gestures for Finn to go first.

Finn nods to him before going up the ladder and when Finn vanished from sight, Hsa...or Ash grins before he thought about the situation.

'_That gullible fool. I don't know what Mar-Mar sees in him...but sadly I got to keep him alive as part of our agreement. If not then Mar-Mar will kill me for sure.' _Ash thought not liking the outcome before he gets back into the Hsa perona.

Hsa then starts to climb up the ladder… but when he got halfway he heard a cracking sound which confused him.

"H-Huh?" Hsa mutters before he looked down right before he fell through a step and crashed through the other lower steps with ows and stuttered Ooo based curses before he lands painfully on the treasure pile near it.

"O-Oooooohhh." Hsa groans when he felt so much pain in his rear and back.

Finn heard the commotion before he went to investigate. His eyes widen after looking down to see Hsa on the treasure pile.

"Hsa, you're okay?!" He asked with a concerned toned while Hsa groans for a moment..

"W-Was t-that...l-ladder...o-old?" Hsa asked while he sat up after a few moments of struggling.

Finn checked the wooden object before answering.

"I guess it is." He responded while Hsa stumbles from the treasure pile.

"O-One m-moment." Hsa said before he mutters something and points his sleeve at the ladder before it starts to repair itself in full view of Finn.

Finn was surprised by that.

"Whoa. Great job buddy." he said which caused Hsa to sigh while things took a second for an Ash thought.

'_You're lucky I'm here to keep you alive you chump.' _Ash thought bitterly while he took a second to use his Hsa persona to voice his complaint.

"Y-You s-should m-make s-sure t-to c-check t-things t-to m-make s-sure y-you d-don't h-have a-anything t-that m-might b-break… s-someone c-could g-get hurt." Hsa said before the ladder was repaired fully, it even seemed to shine, like it looked brand new.

Finn took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"Yeah you're right. I should probably get the whole place fixed up, just to be safe." He said before looking at Hsa.

"Are you okay by any chance?" He asked again.

"N-Nothing a-a b-bit o-of r-rest o-or a-a c-chiropractor w-won't c-cure, b-be r-right u-up i-in a-a m-moment." Hsa said before he leaned back a bit to hear a satisfying crack which relieved some pain for him.

Finn cringe a bit from that before speaking.

"Well the second you come up, I'll fix you a meal."

"T-Thank y-you, a-a s-sandwich w-would b-be f-fine." Hsa said before he approached the ladder again before he examined it to make sure the repairs were complete.

"Sure. Anything you like on it?" Finn asked.

"A-Anything w-would b-be g-good, s-surprise m-me." Hsa said while looking up to Finn while he took a moment for another Ash thought.

'_I can't tell this chump my favorite sandwich or he'll get suspicious.' _Ash thought before returning to his Hsa persona.

"Alright then. While I make something, just make yourself comfortable on the sofa." Finn said.

Hsa nods before he climbs the ladder again, this time being more careful before he made it to Finn's living room and looked around.

"N-Nice p-place y-you h-have." Hsa said before he walked to one of the sofas.

Finn smiled at the compliment before he starts making a meal for Hsa.

"Thanks. My brother and I moved here a long time ago. It use to belong to my friend Marceline." He said while Hsa took a moment for another Ash thought.

'_Shit. Now I remember this place. This is where me and Mar-Mar moved in. Good times we had here.' _Ash thought before resuming his persona.

"A-are y-you t-talking a-about t-the V-Vampire Q-Queen?, I-I h-heard s-some b-bad r-rumors a-about h-her o-on t-the w-way h-here." Hsa said when he got a nervus look on his face.

Finn frown after hearing that before speaking.

"Well whatever you heard is false. I don't know what people warned you about Marcy, but they have no right to say anything unless they get to know her."

Hsa raised an eyebrow before responding.

"N-No o-offense, I-I w-was j-just t-telling y-you w-what I-I h-heard… b-but I-I t-thought s-she w-was a-a b-bad g-guy i-in t-the p-past f-from a-assulting o-others f-for t-their r-red b-based i-items a-and w-worse r-rumors t-that s-said t-that s-she k-killed o-others, I-I m-mean t-there w-was r-rumors a-and r-rumors h-have a-a s-source r-right?, I-I'm j-just t-trying t-to k-keep s-safe." Hsa explained to Finn since *he* was new to Ooo.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"It is true that all rumors have a source. But I wouldn't judge anyone without getting to know them first." He said before bringing Hsa a sandwich with soup and a drink after he left the room for a few minutes and found Hsa on the green sofa with a table in front of it.

Hsa took a moment to eat the sandwich before he took another moment for an Ash thought.

'_Hmmm...not bad. It's not my usual sandwich but it'll do.' _Ash thought before resuming his person while eating.

"N-Not b-bad… d-did y-you p-practice?" Hsa said before he bit into the sandwich again.

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"My brother Jake taught me how to cook and stuff while growing up before he moved out."

Hsa swallowed his bite of food before speaking up.

"I-I a-also h-heard r-rumors f-from o-others t-that m-magicman t-tried t-to t-take a-a p-perfect s-sandwich f-from h-him s-since h-he m-made t-that t-time a-altering b-bubble, t-that a-a r-rumor?" Hsa asked before he took a moment to drink his beverage.

Finn chuckled again before speaking.

"No that one was true. Jake made this best sandwich and then Magicman shows up and ruins the moment by taking it." Finn said as he shook his head at the memory.

"D-Did y-you g-guys g-get i-it b-back?" Hsa asked with a curious tone.

"Yeah we got it back, before Jake bit into it. He cried while hugging the sandwich as he kept saying how good it is." Finn said while remembering that event.

"H-Huh… I-I'll n-need t-to a-ask t-this J-Jake i-if h-he can m-make o-one f-for m-me." Hsa said while he has another Ash thought.

'_So that mutt of his can make a mean sandwich huh? Then I'll definitely try it out.' _Ash thought before resuming his persona before he speaks up again after he bit into his sandwhich again and swallowed again.

"S-So… i-is t-there a-a w-way f-for m-me t-to b-be h-hired?, L-like a-a t-test m-maybe?" Hsa asked since he came here to keep Finn alive.

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"There's no test. I'll be happy to hire you. In fact, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you need before you find a place."

"T-Thanks y-you F-Finn, I-I c-can a-assure y-you t-that y-you w-won't r-regret i-it." Hsa said with a slight bow of his head.

"I'm sure I won't. Now after you finish eating, just rest here while I prepare the guest for you." Finn.

Hsa nods before he starts to eat his sandwich before time passes to later in the day when Finn leads Hsa to another room.

It took a few moments till they come across a door.

Finn smiled at Hsa before putting hand on the doorknob.

"Well Hsa...here it is." Finn said before opening the door to show Hsa his new room which has a single bed, a table next to the bed with a lamp, and a window which which showed the outside of the treefort and the candy kingdom in the distance.

"N-Nice p-place, c-could u-use a-a p-personal t-touch h-here a-and t-there." Hsa said while he looked around the simple room.

"That's true. I mean this place is old." Finn said while Hsa took a few steps into the room before he heard a familiar sound that Hsa or Ash really didn't like.

Finn looked at Hsa with a concerned look.

"Something wrong Hsa?" He asked which Hsa looks to Finn with a nervous look.

"U-Uh… i-is t-this r-room t-the s-same a-age?" Hsa asked with a worried tone.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"It shouldn't be. I was in this room moments ago and the wood seemed fine."

Though… when Finn said that… the wood under Hsa cracked which made the Wizard give Finn a half lidded look.

"I-I'll s-send y-you…" Hsa said before the wood broke under him before he fell through the floor.

"T-THE M-MED B-BILL!" Hsa shouts before a loud thund was heard a moment later.

Finn cringed before yelling out.

"Hang on man, I'm getting you some cyclops's tears!"

"G-Grrreeaaat." Hsa groans out through the pain while he had another Ash thought… mainly about the state of Finn's treehouse.

'_Either this house is really old...Or somehow it knows who I really am and it just likes messing with me. I hope Mar-Mar appreciates this.' _Ash thought before he felt something dripping on him from the hole above.

It turns out that Finn was pouring cyclops's tears from above.

"Hope this helps!" He called out while the wounds on Hsa slowly healed while Hsa looked around to see where he was… it looked like some kind of armory or something.

"H-Hey F-Finn… w-where a-am I?, I-I t-think I-I'm i-in s-some k-kind o-of a-armory o-or s-something." Hsa called out when his ribs stop hurting.

Finn sweatdrop before speaking.

"You fell to a pile of swords and stuff." He replied before Hsa's head stops ringing… before he got confused when he heard ticking.

"U-Uh… F-Finn… y-you h-hear a-a t-ticking s-sound?" Hsa asked with a worried tone.

Finn was confused on that.

"No why?" He asked while Hsa gave him a nervous smile.

"U-Uh...d-do y-you h-have a-any e-explosives in here?" Hsa asked with a nervous tone.

Finn took another moment to think before his eyes widen.

"Oh my...GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Finn yelled.

Hsa didn't need to be told twice before he looked for a doorway which was in sight… at the bottom of the weapon pile.

"O-Oh C-Crud…" Hsa said before he starts to stumble away from the ticking sound for a few second before a ringing sound rang out to the duo's horror.

"Uh oh." Finn said before the bomb went off which caused a large bang and a poof of smoke to flow through the hole and into the room while he heard Hsa screaming like a girl.

"Hang on Hsa I'm coming!" Finn yelled before he jumped down the hole himself and found himself in a destroyed armory while the remaining weapons broke his fall.

Hsa… was on the other end of the wall and his body was smoking… more like he was face planted in the wall like a cartoon character of sorts which showed how much pain he must have felt before he fell to the ground with a groan.

Finn got to his side and carefully hold him.

"Hang on buddy. I'm taking you to a doctor." He said before exiting out of the treefort and ran quickly to the hospital in the Candy Kingdom.

Hsa or Ash had to keep himself conscious throughout the ride or his illusion would break, thankfully for the mad Wizard he never had medical records at the candy kingdom hospital which made it easy for Finn to get him in and onto a gurney which was rolled into a room for examination.

After he was examined, he was rolled into a nearby empty room… and wrapped like a mummy while he kept his Wizard hat to help tell him from other Wizards.

Finn looked a Dr. Princess with concern.

"How is he Dr. Princess?" He asked.

"Well aside from slight stab wounds and some burns, mainly on his back, he's fine, which reminds me… how did he get into this situation?, I mean he was at your home right?. So how did he get this damaged in such a short time?, is your home cursed or something" Dr. Princess asked with a half lidded look.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well...he fell through the wood in the guest room I just made for him and landed in the armory. Then I guess it he accidentally triggered one of the explosives before he can get out." He explained.

"And the bruises on his rear?, they seemed pole shaped." Dr. Princess asked with a half lidded look on her face.

Finn was nervous a bit before speaking.

"Well he did land on the pile of weapons...on his back."

"I mean we found splinters in his rear… not his back, those are the stab wounds." Dr. Princess clarified when she got the confusion from Finn.

"Oh well, he tried climbing up the ladder one time before it. He landed on his back on a pile of my treasure." Finn explained.

"Well that would explain the coin in his back pocket and the splinters around it… anyway he'll need to spend a few days here to heal… and for you to hire someone to make that place safe for others." Dr. Princess said with a half lidded look before passing Finn his coin.

Finn chuckled from that before taking his coin while rubbing his head.

"You don't have to tell me twice doc. After checking in on Hsa, I'm gonna get started on fixing the treefort."

"Great, here is the remote to his bed, I'll be back in a bit to give him some pain relievers." Dr. Princess said before she placed a remote on the table nearby and exits the room which left Finn alone with Hsa.

"Hey Hsa. Sorry about everything that happened." Finn said with a regretful look.

Hsa could only give Finn a half lidded look while he grumbles a little while he took a moment for another Ash thought.

'_You're sorry? After what I've been through!? You're so Globdamn lucky that Mar-Mar wants you alive.' _Ash though before remembering the reason for that.

'_The things I do for sex.' _He thought while he watched Finn look around the room.

Finn looked at Hsa before speaking.

"Anyway...while you rest here, I'm gonna make sure to fix up the treefort before you return. I'll make sure to take care of your medical bill." He said before looking at the remote.

"In the meantime, I'll put on the t.v. for you before leaving." Finn said before getting the remote and turning on the t.v. which turned the T.V. on to a random channel before Finn set the remote down… however he set it a bit too close to the edge which made the remote wobble which Hsa notices which caused him to groan repeatedly to try and get Finn to notice… but it didn't work which caused the remote to fall to the ground… and when it hits the ground face down before Hsa's bed closed on him which made him groan in pain.

Finn noticed this and was shocked at Hsa's condition.

"HSA!" He yelled before he got the remote on the ground and pressed the button a few times to unfold the bed.

However… thanks to those presses… the bed rumbles from some kind of delay before it opens and closes multiple times which made Hsa scream out a groan with each slam before the bed opens slowly to show a groaning Hsa… he must be durable or something if he was still alive after that.

Finn was feeling guilty before setting the remote down.

"You know what? Why don't I just open the window for you so you can have some fresh air." He said before going to the window to open it.

However when he passed the bed, he nudges the bed with his robotic arm which seemed like a normal thing… however it accidently pressed a button which controlled the breaks on the bed… which removed them while Finn opens a window in front of Hsa who didn't notice.

Once the human opened the window, he breathed in the cooled air.

"Ahhh, much better." Finn said while Hsa moans with pain.

Finn turns around to see if Hsa needed something while Hsa just lets out more pain filled moans to show Finn that he was in more pain than before.

"What's wrong man? Do you need something?" Finn asked before he went to Hsa's side which caused Hsa to send Finn a slight glare while he looks to his now reopened wounds which bled a little.

Finn was shock before looking out of the room for assistance.

"Help! I need a doctor in here!" He called… but unfortunately no one was nearby to hear his call.

"Oh geez. Hang on Hsa, I'm gonna try and stop these wounds." Finn said before going over to aid him.

However… to both Finn and Hsa's shock… a tile was loose which made Finn stumble before he bumps into the bed which caused it to start to roll to Hsa's shock after a moment before he noticed the open window while he had an Ash thought.

'_Oh...SHIT!' _Was Ash's only thought while the bed slowly speeds up which caused Hsa to groan loudly to try and get Finn's attention.

Said human sees this before getting up.

"Hang on Hsa!" Finn said before he went to grab the bed... But unfortunately for the mad Wizard in disguise… the sudden jerk caused him to fly out of the window with a muffled scream while Dr. Princess walked into the room while she looks to her clipboard.

"Alright Finn…. I got...huh?" Dr. Princess said before she gets confused to see Finn on the ground while he gripped the beds leg...near the window… while missing her patient which caused her to get a half lidded look to the human.

"I'm guessing you got cursed by a Wizard or something cause I really hope my patient didn't fly out of the window." Dr. Princess said with a raised eyebrow.

Finn chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Actually I think Has got cursed by me." He said before looking out the window with Dr. Princess to see… that Has's head blocked the fountain which caused her to look to Finn.

"Doctor's orders… keep away from the hospital for a bit until we get your friend healed or you get whatever cursed placed on you removed… sounds reasonable?" Dr. Princess said before they felt rumbling before Hsa launched into the air from the fountain's pressure building before he crashed on the ground with a painful groan.

Finn criched at that before looking at the doctor.

"Very reasonable."Finn said before heading to the door.

He stopped midway before looking at Dr. Princess.

"You should have someone check the tiles. One of them was loose when I stepped in it." He suggested.

"Agreed, now if you'll excuse me, I got a patient to help." Dr. Princess said before she rushed passed Finn and pulled out a phone before calling Princess Bubblegum on getting the hospital looked at for any issues.

Finn was now all alone.

"I guess I should just get going and start fixing up the treefort then." Finn said before exiting out of the hospital while a few banana guards came out of the hospital and carried Hsa back into the hospital while he had one last Ash thought.

'_Could this day can get worse?' _Ash thought before he heard Dr. Princess speaking up.

"Alright, take him to the X-ray room, I think his spine is bent oddly… we may need to do some major surgery." Dr. Princess said next to Hsa while he laid on the gurney a bit oddly when he wouldn't stop wobbling a bit.

'_Me and my big mouth.'_ Ash thought while the scene fades to black while he was carried into the ER room for surgery.

**The scene fades back in to show Atomsk, Emerald, Lillum, and the Spirit in the room while Atomsk, Emerald, and Lillum talked while the Spirit messed with Atomsk a bit by making bunny ears behind his head which Emerald and Lillum ignored.**

"**So… think Ash got an interesting day today?" Emerald asked with an amused tone in his voice while he crossed his arms.**

**Atomsk chuckled before speaking.**

"**Heheheh...I know it made my day." Atomsk said before frowning at something.**

"**And Spirit, stop making bunny ears behind my head."**

**The Spirit shrugged before it walked right through Atomsk and sat next to Lillum with an amused tone.**

"**Still, do you have an idea to help make things more bearable for Marceline?, I can read the future and I can see the various options you have." The Spirit said with an amused tone.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think about before speaking.**

"**Well if I said it, then I be spoiling it to the readers since they're watching us." Atomsk said as he points to said audience.**

"**Indeed, all of those painful moments might've been fun for the Ash haters right?" The Spirit said with an amused tone before Lillum spoke up.**

"**Not really looking forward to next chapter though." Lillum surprisingly said which made Emerald looked to her with wide eyes in shock when he realized what Lillum just said.**

"**Did she just…" Emerald said to Atomsk with wide eyes before he fell silent.**

"**Aye, she did...Um Lillum are you okay?" Atomsk asked with worry while Lillum looked to Atomsk with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Well, since I don't mind saying this… but Ash only has a four inch wang, not really exciting since it seems the guy can barely use it right." Lillum said with an irritated tone.**

**Atomsk now sighed with relief.**

"**Is that what you're wondering? Lillum I told you before the next lemon scene will be in chapter 7. And don't worry, I decided on the idea already and I'll whisper it to you if it makes you feel better." Atomsk said.**

"**It might, remember that I'm a succubus so I hope the idea is good." Lillum said with a half lidded look on her face.**

**Atomsk chuckled before leaning in to whisper the idea in Lillum's ear… and after a few moments she starts to giggle with a lecherous grin.**

"**Ohohoho, really?, well now, that should make the next chapter bearable." Lillum said with an amused tone.**

"**Indeed... Say by the way, how is TME? I sent him a special message but haven't heard from him? Is he okay?" Atomsk asked with a concerned tone.**

"**If your talking about that get well card, then he did get the card and he appreciates it, he sends his thanks and he should be good to go in a chapter or two." Emerald said with a serious expression.**

**Atomsk sighed with relief.**

"**Well that's good to hear. I still feel bad leaving him like that while hooking up with...Monica." Atomsk said with a blush on his face.**

"**Again, I wouldn't mind meeting this Monica, or are you scared I would take her from you?" Lillum teased with a lecherous grin on her face.**

**Atomsk gulped before speaking.**

"**I-I don't mind if she meets my friends."**

**Lillum just smiles before saying a few words.**

"**Good… I don't mind meeting her as well." Lillum said while Emerald placed a hand on Atomsk's shoulder before he gave him a sympathetic look.**

"**Okay let me just call her." Atomsk said before taking out his cellphone to call Monica.**

**He waits for her to answer.**

**A few moments later a call was answered on the other end.**

"**Hello?" Monica answered from the other end.**

"**Hey Monica, it's Atomsk." Atomsk answered.**

"**Oh hey, Atomy, was talking with my sisters about your friend." Monica said with a happy tone.**

**Atomsk blushed at the nickname before perking up at the last part.**

"**Oh yeah? And what they say?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Well Cathy would be happy to help but when I told her about what happened with you and me… well… let's just say that she's not interested in dating guys." Monica said with a slightly nervous tone at what Atomsk could say.**

**Atomsk blushed after hearing that Monica told her sister about them.**

"**Hmmm, I see. Well no worries then." Atomsk said before he hear Monica speaking up.**

"**Unfortunately she won't be there until a few days pass." Monica said with a slightly regretful tone.**

"**Well it's okay. You did your best." Atomsk said while trying to cheer her up.**

"**No worries on my end, was just making sure that you and your friend wouldn't be disappointed, though I think anything would be better than a full body cast." Monica said while sweatdropping on her end.**

"**Hehe, yeah. Anyway, are you busy with something?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Hmm… not quite, finishing my shift at work with sanitizing tools, what's up?" Monica said while she put the phone on speakerphone.**

**Atomsk gulped before speaking.**

"**Well...I have a few friends who want to meet you...but if you're tired and want to reschedule, I completely understand."**

"**Oh I don't mind meeting them, who are they?" Monica asked while she got ready to finish cleaning the last set of tools.**

**Atomsk didn't know how to answer this.**

"**Well they're creations from my friend TME. They're names are Lillum, Emerald and Spirit." Atomsk said which confused Monica.**

"**Creations?, oh it must be some kind of game, you host some kind of show with that TME guy right?" Monica asked since she never really stopped by the area Atomsk was in much.**

"**Uh...not really. Me and TME do host but not gaming. He and I are fanfiction authors." Atomsk said while Emerald and Lillum sweatdropped before Emerald gestures for the phone for some reason.**

"**Hang on, Emerald wants to talk to you." Atomsk said before handing the phone to Emerald.**

"**Hello?, this is Monica?, I didn't hang up on accident right?" Emerald asked to make sure he didn't hang up by accident.**

"**N-No you didn't. And yes, that's my name. Are you Atomy's friend?" Monica asked since she was surprised after hearing Emerald's voice.**

"**Great, and sort of, we're not Atomsk's friends, at least not yet... Lillum, Spirit, and myself are subbing for TME, the odd names are stage names of sorts, sorry for the confusion, anyway... Would it be possible for you to come by the stage later?" Emerald explained with a surprisingly calm tone.**

"**Yeah sure. I would love to see Atomy again and would definitely like to meet you all as well." Monica said.**

"**Nice, anyway just a heads up before you get here, Lillum swings both ways if you get what I mean, so don't be surprised if she tries anything, and let's just say that she can be stubborn, so if you come here, stick by Atomsk… or Atomy and myself alright?" Emerald said before giving Atomsk a teasing grin while Lillum puffed out her cheeks while Emerald wait's for Monica's reply.**

**Atomsk blushed in embarrassment from that.**

**Monica blushed a bit after hearing Emerald's warning.**

"**A-Arlight."**

"**Great, and just to check, do you swing both ways?, I'm not trying to insult or say anything negative, just checking so I can try and hold Lillum back or not." Emerald asked out of the blue with a raised eyebrow which caused the Spirit to chuckle silently and Lillum who smirk lecherously.**

**Atomsk was shocked that Emerald ask that.**

**Monica was taken back from that before speaking.**

"**I-It's okay. And no I don't."**

"**I see, well again, just to let you know, Lillum will be persistent in seeing if you think that way personally so again, stick by me or Atomsk since Lillum will be stubborn about that." Emerald said while he waits for Monica's reply.**

"**Y-Yeah. Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Monica said.**

"**Great, great, see you later then, good luck at work, bye." Emerald said before he got ready to hang up if Monica had nothing else to say.'**

"**Okay, bye. Can I talk to Atomy now?" Monica asked.**

"**Sure, can you call him back in a minute?, I need to say something important to him first, no worries, he'll call you back, after all… he's a love sick puppy for you after all." Emerald said before teasing Atomsk at the end.**

**Atomsk blushed at embarrassment from that.**

**Monica giggled while blushing.**

"**Sure I can do that." Monica said.**

"**Thanks, bye." Emerald said before he hanged up, tossed Atomsk his phone, and fell silent for a moment before looking to Atomsk with a pity filled look.**

"**Welp Atomsk, get ready to lose your lady for a day." Emerald said with a half lidded look while he looks to the ceiling.**

**Atomsk was shocked and confused.**

"**Wait...What? Why'd you say that?" Atomsk asked.**

**Emerald just gave him a half lidded look before responding.**

"**You do realized that this is Lillum we're dealing with right?, do you think a simple plan or even asking her would stop her?" Emerald said with a raised eyebrow.**

**Atomsk eyes widen before he looked at said succubus with a half lidded look.**

**Lillum just grins before she spoke up.**

"**He's right you know… good luck." Lillum said before slightly singing the last part when she made a dome of ice which shattered to… reveal that she vanished from her chair which caused Emerald to sweatdrop and the Spirit to grin from the amusing situation.**

**Atomsk then looked at Emerald with a half look.**

"**Hey don't give me that, I've been trying to stop her sometimes and just like the Wile Coyote, it ends painful for me while the Roadrunner or Lillum wins in the end." Emerald said while using the old cartoon show as an analogy.**

**Atomsk sighed before speaking.**

"**Yeah you're right. I just gotta keep Monica safe. If I lose her...I don't want to think about it right now." Atomsk said with worry.**

"**Well, I doubt you would lose her, I mean she seems head over heels for you, but she might bring more ladies to her own bed if Lillum gets her hands on her, who know, you might get to join the duo." Emerald said while shrugging his arms.**

**Atomsk was feeling a bunch of things.**

**He was blushing after knowing that Monica feels the same for him. Then blushed again while thinking about her and Lillum and other women. And surprised after hearing that last part.**

"**I would say something, but I remembered this is Lillum and that TME created you guys. Speaking of which, Emerald, what training regime are you gonna give Cedric to help with his Hollow problem?" Atomsk asked while Emerald raised an eyebrow.**

"**Didn't you watch the Bleach anime?, I was going for an alternate way of doing that." Emerald said with a slight raise with his right hand.**

"**Oh right. Sorry it's been awhile since I've watched it." Atomsk said as he realized it.**

"**No worries." Emerald said before they heard Lillum giggling when she appeared above the trio.**

"**Interesting, mind if I put a personal twist on that for the ladies?" Lillum said while Emerald grit his teeth when he got where she was going with her thought process.**

"**Like what?" Atomsk asked with a curious look.**

"**Simple, have the ladies of Cedy's harem keep his hollow busy in a loving way." Lillum said with a lecherous grin while Emerald facepalmed when he figured that before she even said that.**

**Atomsk blushed while facepalming since he realized he walked himself into that one.**

"**Of course you would say that. But I will admit, it does seem like a good idea." Atomsk said which made Lillum grin.**

"**Nice… see you next chapter when Monica gets here." Lillum said with a lecherous tone before she vanished again which caused Emerald to sigh.**

"**Great… Atomsk I'll leave the rest of the outro to you… if you'll excuse me." Emerald said before he bolts away while calling for Lillum.**

"**DAMMIT LILLUM CONTROL YOURSELF!" Elerald called out before he vanished from view while the Spirit chuckles.**

"**Welp, if you'll excuse me, I'll check on TME, see you next chapter Atomsk." The Spirit said before it vanished with a flash of light.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before looking at the readers.**

"**One is the loneliest number. But anyway, we hoped you enjoyed Ch.5. Sorry that it was a bit short, but hopefully you all have some good laughs with Ash's terrible luck, hehe." Atomsk said before he felt his phone vibrating.**

**He looks at it and sees that Monica is calling.**

"**Well everyone hope you have a good. Sorry to cut this convo short, but Monica is calling me. Peace out ya'll. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before answering the call before the scene fades black.**


	6. Fiery Lovers

**A portal opens up and you have Atomsk, Emerald, Lillum and Spirit sitting on chairs.**

"**Welcome everyone to chapter 6 of the Rewrite. I'm your host, Atomsk and with me are Emerald, Lillum and The Spirit of the Master Emerald or Spirit for short." Atomsk said before giving said people 3 spotlights.**

**Though Emerald's seat was empty for some reason while Lillum smirks cryptically.**

"**Uh...Where's Emerald?" Atomsk asked with confusion while Lillum smirks.**

"**Oh don't worry about him… after he chased me last chapter… I made sure to give him an interesting time… one… that knocked him out for a bit so he wouldn't get in my way with trying to impress Monica if she's coming." Lillum said before she starts to chuckle like a certain snake ninja.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking.**

"**Looks like we're a three host party thanks to *Anko* here." Atomsk said while pointing his thumb at Lillum.**

"**Well I was trying to impress… besides, I'm sure the readers are on my side in this… I mean who wouldn't like to see two woman going at one another?" Lillum teased with a fanged grin.**

**Atomsk looked at the readers before speaking.**

"**None of you answered that right? How would most of you feel if it was your girlfriend?" Atomsk asked with a half lidded look while the Spirit chuckles.**

"**Do you really want that question answered?" The spirit asked with it's ever seen grin.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking.**

"**Nevermind. Anyway, we have a special guest with us. Please let's give a round of applause to my girlfriend, Monica." Atomsk said before he points the spotlight to the left of the stage which shows his girlfriend who waved to the camera while Lillum grins.**

"**Hellloooo nurse." Lillum said with a flirtatious tone like a certain watertower living duo of a trio.**

**Monica blushed a bit from that before speaking.**

"**Um...hello."**

**Atomsk rolled his eyes at Lillum's antics before he got up from his seat and walk towards Monica.**

"**Hey Monica. Sorry about Lillum. It's great that you're here." Atomsk said before taking her hands and kissed her.**

**Monica blushed before kissing back.**

**The readers suddenly went…**

"**OOOOOOO."**

**Lillum grins at Atomsk getting distracted before she vanished and appeared behind Monica.**

"**Well everyone, I hate to intro and run but I got a lady to impress." Lillum said before a dome appeared around her and Monica which knocked Atomsk to the ground before it shatters… to show that the duo vanished.**

**Which caused the readers to…**

***Gasp!***

**Atomsk was shocked that Lillum did that before getting up and shouts at the ceiling.**

"**DAMMIT LILLUM!"**

**To his surprise a moment later, Emerald stumbles into the room with a tired look on his face while he held his head.**

**Atomsk looks at Emerald with a half lidded look.**

"**Nice of you to join us Emerald." Atomsk said while Emerald gave him an irritated look.**

"**Do you really want to give me that when Lillum could already be putting the moves on Monica even as we speak." Emerald said with an irritated tone while he felt his strength recovering.**

**Atomsk calmed down before speaking.**

"**Okay, I'm sorry. Help me get Monica back please." Atomsk said while Emerald nods.**

"**Yeah… I'd let The Spirit handle things here if I were you, complaints about that?" Emerald asked before he cracked his neck.**

**Atomsk shook his head before speaking.**

"**Heck no. Let's go get my girl back." Atomsk said with determination.**

"**Alright Frisk, you go that way, I'll go this way." Emerald said to Atomsk before he shot back to the side he came from.**

"**Okay I don't get what he mean by Frisk, but whatever. I'm coming for you Monica." Atomsk before going to the direction that Emerald said before The Spirit grins before the camera focused on it.**

"**Well everyone, as you can see, we got a sex crazed succubus who kidnapped Atomsk's girlfirend.. Can she resist or will she succumb to the succubus's advances?, find out later at the outro while we get to the story which has a slight shift to the fire kingdom while Ash recovers in the hospital though between you and me… I can already see what happens with our little succubus issue and it will be surprising… and we have a new OC of sorts to honor the Sonic franchise and a Yuri moment happens here… I won't spoil anymore by letting the story speak for itself." The Spirit said with a teasing tone before the story scene shifts to Ooo with Finn.**

**Ooo/ ?/ Finn**

It had been 3 weeks since Ash, or his persona Hsa, had been in the hospital due to his many...accidents.

While staying in the hospital, Finn has been working night and day on fixing the treefort. Any old wood that he found would get replaced with new wood.

It would've taken Finn longer if Princess Bubblegum hadn't lend him some Banana Guards to help out with the repairs.

Speaking of said candy monarch… she was at the castle right now and decided to call Finn from her lab to see how the repairs were going and… other things.

**Meanwhile… at the Treefort**

Finn and a few Banana guards were working while one that seemed to be pretty decent in intelligence was speaking with Finn.

"So we found out that most of the wood here was infected with Dancing termites so it'll be awhile before we fully replace the wood, the tree itself is fine for some reason but the rest of the wood needs replacing." The Foreman said while he looked at the blueprints of Finn's home with Finn looking over his shoulder and a Jar sat near the blueprints.

"Dancing termites?" Finn asked before the Foreman points to the Jar.

"Take a look." The Foreman said while he looks at the paper.

Finn walks over and looks at the jar and looks close enough to see that if he looked close enough, he saw a bug which was breakdancing a lot like a familiar bug that he heard of from Jake when he remembered the time he was kidnapped by gnomes for that odd earthquake machine.

"Deja Vu." Finn said before looking at the Foreman.

"Are these all the dancing termites you found?" He asked.

"Just a small handful that would stop dancing enough to listen, we're looking for the Dancing bug to ask him if he got real friendly with a termite queen… no word yet." The Foreman said with a half lidded look.

Finn groan at the thought.

"Something tells me that it happened already if there's dancing termites." Finn said.

The Foreman sweatdropped before facepalming.

"Sorry, sometimes I go back to a stupider time before the Princess gave me a better brain, besides if we find the Dancing bug then he could talk with his kids or his wife could if he stuck with her." The Foreman said while shuddering at his dumber self's memories while a few banana guards walked by and walked into a wall when another banana guard distracted them.

"Those poor, poor, dumbutts." The Foreman said before he looks back to the blueprints.

Finn pats the Foreman's back before speaking.

"So how do we get the Dancing bug?" He asked.

"Well, we give the top party places a call and see if he's there, if not… then we gas the place, won't kill the kids but it will make them scatter… either way it'll take awhile so I recommend heading in and grabbing some things and bunking elsewhere for now, I'll give you a call if the situation changes, any changes you want to the treefort while your gone?" The Foreman said before looking to Finn.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Hmmm...actually, can you install some automatic shutters that can close whenever I want?" Finn asked as he remembered a certain Vampire Queen that likes to visit the treefort, when he was younger, at night times.

"Sure, want some stairs or an elevator installed to make it easier for the less legged or moving abled to get around?" The Foreman asked about the ladder and the parts of the treefort that would do well with an elevator or two.

"Hmmmm…an elevator would work." Finn said while he foreman nods.

"And the stairs?, we could widen the area to allow it to happen and keep the treasure room intact." The Foreman asked since the treefort normally had to be climbed into.

Finn nods to the Foreman before speaking.

"That works too."

The Foreman nods before he got a pen and paper before he and Finn heard a phone ringing nearby.

"Guess you got a call, I'll talk to you later about any possible improvements after your done OK?" The foreman said before he writes down Finn's requests.

Finn nods to him before going to the phone and answering it.

"Hello." He said.

"**Hello?, Finn, this is Bubblegum speaking, are things doing well on your end?" **The caller, now recognized as Bubblegum said to the cybernetic human.

"Ummm...it's going good. Apparently, the treefort is infested with Dancing termites." Finn replied.

"**Uhhh did you say dancing termites?" **Bubblegum said with a confused tone.

"Yeah I know. I was confused as well before the Foreman showed me a jar of those things. Apparently some dancing bug has been...friendly with the termite queen." Finn said before he heard a slapping sound.

"**Seriously… I think you got cursed with some bad luck… did you do something in a past life or something?" **Bubblegum said which got Finn to realize that Bubblegum facepalmed.

Finn took a moment to think of something before speaking.

"Hmmm...nope. Not that I can think of." Finn said while he heard Bubblegum sigh.

"**Then you'll have to stay elsewhere until your house is fumigated or something, do you have an idea or do you want to bunk in the candy castle, you did last time when we… did our experiment." **Bubblegum said before she blushed a bit near the end from the memory.

Finn blushed at the memory as well before speaking.

"Well I was gonna ask Jake and Lady if I can stay over...But they need some alone time. So if you don't mind me staying over…" Finn couldn't finish saying it before blushing.

Bubblegum cleared her throat before she continues.

**"I-I don't mind, but you might need to call your friends and family to let them know first in case they need to call you or something or the Foreman could let them know if you need him to check if that works better." **Bubblegum suggests to Finn to prevent any issues.

"Yeah I should let them know. I'll come to you when I'm done. Thanks for helping me out PB." Finn said with a grateful tone.

"**No worries Finn. It's the least I can do for all that you did, and for helping me with the experiment, I'm really grateful so just let me know when you can come over and I'll have Peppermint butler set it up for you, OK?" **Bubblegum said before she waits for Finn's response.

"Okay." Finn said while Bubblegum smiles on her end.

"**Well then, I'll leave you for now to talk with the others, have a good day Finn." **Bubblegum said before she hung up the phone on her end.

Finn hung up the phone on his end before he tried calling Jake & Lady.

A few moments pass before he heard the phone being picked up and heard Jake's voice on the other end.

"**Finn?, need something bro?" **Jake said from his end of the phone.

"Hey Jake. I'm just letting you and Lady know that I'm staying in the Candy Kingdom since the Treefort is infested with Dancing termites." Finn said on the other line.

"**Uhh… Dancing termites?, any relation to the dancing bug?" **Jake asked with a confused tone since this was a first for him on hearing about DB having kids.

Finn groaned before speaking.

"Big time. Anyway, if you, Lady, and the kids want to visit me or you want me to come over, just call at the Candy Kingdom or the Foreman."

"**Alright bro, want be to give anyone a call to help let them know?" **Jake asked since he wasn't busy at the moment.

"No no, I'll do it. Let me know when you want to hang out or something." Finn said.

"**Sure Finn, maybe sometime next week?" **Jake asked on his end.

"Sure buddy. Say hi to Lady for me." Finn said before he hangs up.

Then he tries calling Marceline.

For a few moments nothing happens, but then the phone was picked up and he heard a tired voice on the other end.

"**He-*Yawn*-llo?" **A tired Marceline said into the phone while she held her new Hambo in her arm, she was normally nocturnal which would explain the tired voice.

"Hey Marcy it's Finn. Sorry if I wake you, didn't know you were sleeping." Finn said.

"**No worries, not that I'm not happy to hear from you but you remember I'm a creature of the night right?, a girl needs her beauty sleep after all."** Marceline said while she rubs an eye.

"You're always beautiful Marcy, sleep or no sleep." Finn said before blushing big after saying that.

Marceline blushed brightly on her end before speaking up.

"**Then this sleep is to keep the good looks maintained, anyway is there a reason for the call or do you just want to talk or something?" **Marceline asked after she calmed down.

"Uh well, I'm just letting you know that in case you visit me or something, I'll be staying at the Candy Kingdom, because the treefort is infested with dancing termites." Finn said.

"**I know that this is probably a question that's already asked and I'm just being sure to make sure I didn't hear things… but dancing termites?" **Marceline asked to make sure her tired mind didn't hear things.

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"You heard right Marcy, and you're not the only one that has asked this. Apparently, a dancing bug...made friends with the termite queen." Finn said cryptically.

Marceline sweatdropped her end before speaking up.

"**Well… good luck dealing with the kids, and you said the Candy Kingdom right?, the usual guestroom?" **Marceline asked while her brain woke more.

"Yeah, I would've asked Jake & Lady if I stay over but I think they need their alone time, and...I was gonna ask you...but I figure it might not have been a good idea huh?." Finn said while rubbing the back of his head.

"**No worries, if you need anything just give me a call later when I can actually think, for now the bed is calling my name, good luck with Bonnie Finn." **Marceline said to Finn before she got ready to hang up.

"Yeah hope you have a good sleep Marcy. Want to hang out tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"**Sure, we can jam or something or hang out somewhere else if something interesting happens."**

"Sounds like a plan. Sleep well Marcy." Finn said.

"**Morning…" **Marceline said before she hung up the phone and went back to sleep while hugging the new Hambo.

Finn chuckled at that before he starts calling Phoebe.

**Meanwhile… in the Fire kingdom castle.**

Phoebe was sitting on her throne while her body fidjets a bit while she listened to some people complain about certain things like higher taxes or the occasional thief that she had to send the guards out to settle.

She sighs when she wanted something to distract her, she felt her body slowly get into it's more heated state and anything would be better than the non stop complaints.

_'Seriously, I maybe the queen here but can't these guys figure things out on their own?, come on, someone get me away from here.' _Phoebe thought while she tries to focus on a merchant who's goods got incinerated when his flame shield wore off.

That's when footsteps were heard which got Phoebe's attention which allowed her to see her lady in waiting, Blaze, approaching her with a look on her face which shown that she had something to say to her.

Blaze had a rare flame color of blue which was in a triple pony tail of sorts while the rest of her body was in a lighter blue in color, she had an outfit which reminds her of her old outfit from before she overthrown her father and heels which helped her seem bigger.

Seeing Blaze allowed her to speak to the merchant for a second without seeming rude.

"I'm sorry about the loss of your merchandise but you should know the time limit of the flame shield spell right?, I'll return in a bit since my lady in waiting has something to say to me, can you return at a later date?" Phoebe asked as politely as she could while the merchant frowned.

"Yeah… I'll be back tomorrow though." The Merchant said before he leaves the room quickly while Phoebe sighs in relief before looking to Blaze.

"I don't say this much but you're a lifesaver Blaze." Phoebe said while she smiles a bit at Blaze when she got near her.

Blaze smiled at Phoebe before speaking.

"Happy to help your highness."

"I gotta say, these guys are getting more and more annoying with their requests, I mean we put up signs that say that a flame shield is temporary for a reason right?, but do they read them?...*Sigh*, so is there another complaint from your end?" Phoebe asked before looking to Blaze since she handles the things that Phoebe had a hard time with.

"No not really. But I understand what you're going through." Blaze said before giving her a sympathetic look which made Phoebe sigh.

"Well either way I'm glad you came in, I mean I thought I would throw the guy out… since… you know." Phoebe said before she blushed a bit when she got annoyed with her approaching heat cycle.

Blaze blushed a bit as well before turning her head a bit.

"Y-Yes of course milady."

"No need to call me that in private, you know how I feel about that already,... anyway did something happen?, you can normally handle things on your end easily." Phoebe said with a half lidded look at Blaze's formality before getting a serious look near the end.

"Sorry Phoebe, and no, nothing bad has happened." Blaze said while Phoebe took a moment to think.

"Calls?" Phoebe asked since that would be another reason for her coming here herself.

Blaze took a moment to think before facepalming herself.

"Ah geez. I almost forgot. You did get a phone call, I just put him on hold so I can come and tell you. Sorry for that Phoebe." Blaze said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Who?" Phoebe asked with a half lidded look while she wondered who would be calling her right now.

Blaze smiled at her before speaking.

"Why Finn the Human of course."

"What!?" Phoebe said with a surprised tone when she looks to Blaze with a shocked expression since Finn rarely came by unless it was an emergency.

Blaze chuckled before speaking.

"He called to tell you about something."

"Did he say what his reason was?" Phoebe asked with a raised eyebrow while she got up from her throne.

Blaze sweatdrop before speaking.

"Well I know it's not an emergency...but I can bring the phone in if you like since I said he's on hold."

"Sure, can you also put him on speaker phone as well?" Phoebe asked while she stretched her body to get out some kinks, the armor she wore wasn't great with comfort but it was durable.

"Of course Phoebe." Blaze said before she went to retrieve the phone.

It took about a few minutes before Blaze returned with the phone.

"Alright Phoebe, let me just turn this on." Blaze said before pressing the speaker button on.

"Hello, Finn?, can you hear me?" She asked.

"**Yep. Loud and clear." **Said human responded on his end.

"We can hear that, we have you on speakerphone Finn." Phoebe said after she sat on her throne while her body heats up a bit more which caused her to worry a bit from her approaching heat cycle which she would have to fight for now.

"**Oh...Hehe...How's it going Phoebe?" **Finn questioned while rubbing the back of his head while he heard Phoebe sighing.

"Not as easy as you would think, I've been dealing with annoying request or complaint one after the other and my heat cycle is approaching, I told you that when I wanted to be alone remember?, I would shut myself in my room until it passes." Phoebe admits since she told Finn how hard a heat cycle was for a flame person.

Finn blushed big from that before speaking.

"**Oh right...hehe...Sorry I forgot. I was letting you know that if you tried to contact me, I'll be staying in the Candy Kingdom since the treefort is being infested with dancing termites."**

Phoebe blinked a few times before she sighs.

"Sorry to hear that you have ….dancing termites.. Finn... want me to send someone to burn the fort down and rebuild it?, or does Bubblegum have it covered?" Phoebe asked while being slightly confused with the dancing termites since she was a bit worried for Finn in the fort.

"**Nah, PB lend me some of her Banana Guards to help with the repairs and stuff**." Finn said.

"I see, so you're staying in the Candy Kingdom, was there anything else that you wanted to say or was that it?" Phoebe asked while she fidgets a bit more in her chair while she felt stuffy in her armor.

Blaze sees her fidgeting.

"**Well I was gonna say that if you want me to come over to hang out just call at the Candy Kingdom." **Finn replied.

"Alright, I'll call you if I can have a few free days off, I'm still busy with complaints here and I got more happening tomorrow." Phoebe said with no slip in her voice somehow while her body temperature heats up more before she grits her teeth when she felt her heat kicking in for a second… hearing Finn's voice was messing with her body badly.

"**Oh okay. Then I won't keep you from your duties. Sorry to have bother you Phoebe." **Finn said while feeling a bit guilty.

"No worries Finn, It was good to hear from you again since you rarely visit nowadays." Phoebe said while her hips rub together a bit.

"**Yeah sorry about that. Been very busy with my training and adventures. I'll make sure to spend some time with you when I can." **Finn said.

Blaze smiled with what Finn said before speaking up.

"If anyone would like, I'll be happy to make an appointment for said visit." Blaze said which caused Phoebe to jolt at what Blaze said while her body starts to steam a bit.

"W-What?, I-I mean yeah, set an appointment with Blaze here." Phoebe said after she tries to calm down while sending Blaze a look that said she would speak with her later.

Blaze acknowledges that look before speaking to Finn.

"Is that okay with you Finn?" She asked.

"**Oh yeah, I'm totally fine with it." **Finn said in agreement.

"There we go." Blaze said before smiling at Phoebe who's eye twitched before speaking up.

"J-Just make sure to give me a few days advance first to make sure nothing important happens alright?" Phoebe said while her voice slipped for a moment while she hoped Finn didn't notice.

Luckily for royal flame elemental, Finn didn't noticed it.

"**I'll make sure to remember that. Bye Phoebe. Bye Blaze." **Finn said.

Blaze blushed a bit after hearing that.

"Bye Finn…" Phoebe said while she had one hand pull the color of her armor which showed steam emitting from it which distracted her from seeing the noticeable blush on the blue flame elemental.

"Farewell Finn the Human." Blaze said.

Said human chuckled before speaking.

"**No need for formalities Blaze. Just Finn will do."**

Blaze blushed a bit again before speaking.

"Yes of course. Take care Finn." Blaze said before hanging up while Phoebe looks to her.

"May I ask why you did that…" Phoebe said with a slightly flushed face… she was slowly losing control but wanted to hear why Blaze asked Finn that first.. And this time she noticed the other elemental's blushing face but thought it was from Finn asking her to not be so formal with him.

Blaze cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well it's obvious that you're stressed out from all the complaints and other duties. So I figured a visit from the hero could help you out." Blaze said with a caring smile.

"On my approaching heat cycle?" Phoebe asked to point that out to the blue fire elemental.

"I didn't say to come during that day. I can mark any day on the calendar after your...cycle ends. Would that be okay with you?" Blaze asked.

"You do realize that unless I get *Help*... it will take a while for it to pass right?, my heat cycle is longer than the average fire elemental, remember yours?" Phoebe asked while quoting the word help when she remembered how long her own cycle was and how aggressive Blaze was when she needed an entire week straight to get her own under control.

"So unless your willing to lend me a hand with my heat, I don't think Finn will visit for a while." Phoebe absentmindedly said to Blaze… though it was true that same sex relations happen around Ooo, the fire kingdom was more open thanks to the fact that the fire kingdom had yearly to some monthly heat cycles here and there.

Blaze blushed a bit as she remember her cycle.

"Well milady, you know I be happy to assist you with whatever is needed. Plus if anything...and forgive me for what I will say...but you can ask Finn for help if I'm not helpful enough." Blaze said while blushing a bit while Phoebe stood up after she weighed the pros and cons while her body pulsed with a burst of heat which helped make her choice for her.

"Alright... follow me to my room then and we'll see if you can take me." Phoebe said while actually agreeing with Blaze's suggestion before she walks off her throne and towards her room.

Blaze was surprised by that before following Phoebe to her room while Phoebe felt her body getting warmer.

When they got there, Phoebe opens the door but not before looking to her guards.

"My lady in waiting and I will need to be alone for awhile, do not interrupt under any circumstance… or you will regret it." Phoebe said with an aggressive tone when the signs of a heat were seen on Phoebe… it seems that she was in her heat already.

The guards shivered a bit before nodding.

"Yes your highness." They said in unison before standing still while Phoebe nods.

"The only reason to even interrupt is if something catastrophic happens… am I clear?" Phoebe said before she enters the room.

"Yes your majesty." The guards said in unison before one looked to Blaze.

"Good luck… you'll need it." Guard A said before standing still with guard B doing the same.

Blaze raised her eyebrow at the guard before entering Phoebe's room.

Once she's in, the guards grabbed the handles of both doors before closing it in unison.

Phoebe in the meantime was removing bits of her armor on the bed, starting with her gauntlets.

"So...have any experience with a woman?" Phoebe asked Blaze while she placed the gauntlets on the armor stand next to her.

Blaze blushed a bit before speaking.

"N-No. But it won't stop me from assisting you."

"I see, hope you don't mind if I lead then." Phoebe said surprisingly before she removed her chestplate and placed it on the armor stand.

"No problem at Phoebe. I'm here for you as your friend." Blaze said with a kind smile while Phoebe chuckles for a moment.

"Alright, mind undressing like I am first?" Phoebe said while she removed her leggings and placing them on the stand.

"Yes of course." Blaze said before she starts undressing.

First she removed her jacket before neatly placing it on a chair by the mirror. Then she reached the bottom of her shirt before pulling it over her head. Once it was off, you can see her wearing a red laced brazier. Her bosom was at least D-E size.

Phoebe in the meantime finally got to her clothing underneath, she removed the tank top she wore since a dress wound hinder her movement underneath which showed that she wore no bra since the armor did enough, she had perky C-D sized breasts which had small yellow nipples.

She went to grip the armor covering her panties since that was the easiest part to get and placed it on the stand which left her in her panties only, she then removed it which left her in the nude before she sat on the bed to watch Blaze.

Said elemental had just unbutton her pants before pulling them down one leg at a time before she placed it on the chair which showed a blue tail made of fire. You can see her wearing red laced panties as well before she slid them down before it was on the chair.

Finally Blaze reached around to unhook her bra while Phoebe lightly rubs herself to find out that she was already soaked which made her grin a bit before she looks back to Blaze.

Blaze didn't noticed it after removing her bra before her breast bounced a bit from that before she placed the bra on the chair.

Now she was looking at Phoebe who stood up from the bed and walked to her.

"Ready?" Phoebe asked with a teasing tone, she sounded more aggressive thanks to her heat but she had enough control to keep herself from jumping Blaze.

Blaze blushed a bit before grinning at Phoebe.

"Absolutely." She said before walking towards said flame royal.

When they got close, Phoebe surprised Blaze by gripping the back of her head with her left hand and kissing her aggressively by sliding her tongue into Blaze's mouth before her right hand kneads Blaze's breast while she was careful of her nails so she wouldn't hurt Blaze.

Said lady in waiting was shocked at this move before she starts kissing back before moaning in Phoebe's mouth.

Blaze even slide her tongue in Phoebe's mouth to fight hers before Phoebe slid her right leg between Blaze's legs and used her hip to rub against Blaze's folds.

Blaze jolt a bit from that before doing the same thing to Phoebe before using her hands to grope her breasts.

Phoebe groans at that while her juices start to soak Blaze's hip before she pulled away from Blaze while having a grip on her arm.

"Let's continue this on the bed." Phoebe said with lust seen in her eyes before she starts to lead Blaze to the bed.

"Y-Yes...let's." Blaze said while catching her breath before blushing.

Phoebe grins before she let go of Blaze's arm and gestures for her to sit on the bed.

"Mind taking a seat?" Phoebe asked with a smile on her face.

Blaze nods to her before taking a seat while Phoebe grins before gripping one of Blaze's legs and pulling her till Blaze's legs hanged off the bed.

"Now then…" Phoebe said before she knelt down in front of Blaze.

"Time to dig in." Phoebe said before she starts to lick Blaze's folds with careful licks.

Blaze shivered a bit at the feel of Phoebe's tongue before blushing a bit while Phoebe continues her action for a minute to help warm Blaze up.

Said lady in wait was breathing a bit from this action which was noticed by Phoebe who grins a bit before she surprised Blaze by carefully sliding a couple fingers into her soaking tunnel and focused her efforts on Blaze's bud before sliding her fingers in and out.

Blaze moaned and groan at this action which caused Phoebe to smirk again before she continues this action for a minute more.

"Oh Phoebe...it's feels so good." Blaze said between moans while Phoebe chuckles a few times before she adds a third finger to Blaze's finger filled hole while she used her free hand to pleasure herself some as she continues her actions for a minute more to help Blaze get off first.

Said lady in waiting was feeling very wet from this while moaning before Phoebe decided to take things to the next level by pulling away from Blaze for some reason.

Blaze pants before looking a little disappointed.

"W-Why'd...you...stop?" She asked which caused Phoebe to grin before looking up to Blaze.

"Mind laying back?, you'll see in a second." Phoebe said with a slightly wider grin on her face.

Blaze didn't know why but she followed her orders before going to the back of the bed before lying flat on her back.

Phoebe got up from the floor and walks over to her nightstand before she dug in one of the lower drawers.

Blaze was very curious on what Phoebe was looking for before Phoebe stood back up with a large double sided dildo of all things.

Blaze's eyes widen in shock when she saw that.

"W-Why do you have that Phoebe?" She asked which caused Phoebe to grin at Blaze.

"After I turned 18, I had a woman here every now and then when my heat got too strong, I was saving my first time with a man for later… but you decided to play matchmaker so I figure I would have a bit of fun with giving you a punishment that we'll both enjoy." Phoebe said with a lust fueled smirk.

Blaze blushed while looking nervous.

"Wait Phoebe. Yes I deserve to be punish, but I don't want you losing your first for this. Isn't there someone special you rather do it with?" Blaze asked hoping Phoebe will change her mind.

Phoebe frowned a bit before pointing the dildo at Blaze.

"I've been stuck in that lamp my father put me in for years thanks to Bubblegum and when I got out, I tried to date Finn but we couldn't even touch in the past or he would be burned and the other guys I met were either stuck up or just selfish, I used this on my 16th birthday shortly after I got the throne from my father, then when I got to 18, I had my first time with a woman, so while I have no Hymen, I haven't bedded a man yet… need I explain more?" Phoebe said while placing her hands on her hips while she frowns a bit at Blaze.

Blaze felt bad since she remembered Phoebe's life in that lamp. When they were kids, Blaze would sometimes secretly meet Phoebe just to talk before she finally got out. Blaze was also happy after hearing that she was dating Finn before things went bad. But they made up and became friends again.

However, when Blaze finally met Finn, there was something she felt in her heart that she never told Phoebe, even though it's against the truth policy.

"But what about Finn?" She asked which caused Phoebe to sigh.

"It's iffy at best, those two guards outside of the room here and I went to a certain dungeon where Finn told me where a wish granting snake was at, it was… tough to say the least but with Finn's warning we managed to get through it easily, though the wish granting snake didn't make it easy since his wish granting had a monkey's paw like effect." Phoebe said while she adjusts her stance a bit when one foot gets tired.

"What did you wish for?" Blaze asked.

"Well, it was more like the two guards used their wishes for me when I had trouble with making the right wish, the first one wished to know what I wanted to wish for and the second wished for a way to keep the snake from twisting it." Phoebe said while she remembered that day.

"But that guy didn't like Finn so after I made my wish for Finn to be fireproof around me… he granted the wish, but made it so that if Finn is too far from me in the fire kingdom, the effect would wear off on him, and the two kickers to mess with the guards, he made it so that Finn was more flammable and immune to the flame shield spell inside of the fire kingdom." Phoebe said with a slight growl at the snake.

Blaze was shocked after hearing that.

"Oh my Glob, I'm so sorry Phoebe." She said.

"Well, it's not all bad, as long as Finn sticks by me in the fire kingdom he's safe, but that means that he can't come into the fire kingdom without my help… really surprised him... greatly so.. when I told him." Phoebe said while she remembered that talk with Finn that day.

Blaze took a moment to think about something before speaking.

"Well, what if I can remove the spell… and make Finn fireproof permanently?" She asked which caused Phoebe to look to her with wide eyes.

"What…." Phoebe said with a surprised tone, she was even shocked out of her heat like state for a moment.

"I know that it's a pain for you or anyone to use that spell every time due to the time limit. But maybe there's a fireproof spell that'll last for a long time." Blaze said which caused Phoebe to stutter before she gave Blaze a shocked look.

"Hold on, why would you say that… unless you know it…." Phoebe said while her hair starts to cover her eyes.

"No I don't. But I have a hunch that it might exist. I'm hoping with your permission, I can look at the royal library to do some research." She said.

"Alright, you have my permission… but on one condition." Phoebe said while she sets the dildo on the bed.

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

"Simple, there is a certain skill I have for pleasing woman but I never really get to use it since most women normally pass out… want to help?" Phoebe asked with a grin when her heat kicked back up again.

Blaze blushed at the look before responding.

"Like I said; I'm here for you as my friend."

"That's sweet, but right now I'm not thinking of you as a friend…" Phoebe said before she starts to play with herself for a second before pulling her hand away which showed a shocking sight.

"...But as a lover." Phoebe said while the camera went lower to reveal an actual dick of all things right where her bud on her folds where… it was around 8 to 9 inches long and 2 inches it width.

Blaze was shocked while blushing.

"H-How?" She asked.

"Simple, you remember how I can change my form into a much larger form right?... well I practiced for a while after I managed to get out of the lamp and after I got a thought, why not try going for other forms?, I then read about what a male's penis looked like during one of my heat cycles when I was alone and decided to try it out, it took awhile but I got it a year ago, Still a full on woman since I can change it back, but I never really got a chance to use it since like I said, most women pass out before I can get to it… want to be my first with it?" Phoebe said with a grin on her face while she strokes herself slowly to keep herself erect.

Blaze blushed at that before nodding to her which made Phoebe grin.

"Spread those legs then, I don't think much foreplay is needed right?" Phoebe said while she gave Blaze a dominating look.

Blaze blushed at that look before she nods to Phoebe before opening her legs which shows a soaking tunnel.

Phoebe grins at that before she crawls onto the bed and got over Blaze's body before she leans down to kiss her while she lightly rubs the head of her dick on Blaze's folds to lube herself up a little.

Blaze shuddered at the feeling before kissing Phoebe back before Phoebe aligned herself before she slowly pushed into Blaze's soaked tunnel while she moans into the blue fire elemental's mouth.

Blaze's eyes widen after feeling Phoebe's dick inside. Her screams were muffled a bit since her and Phoebe's mouth are still together.

Phoebe felt how tight Blaze was and stopped pushing in to allow her to adjust and to ask a question.

"Glob Blaze, did you even get a guy during your previous cycles?, you feel so tight." Phoebe mutters to the blue fire elemental under her.

Blaze blushed at the question before speaking.

"There were a few...but their dicks are nothing like yours." She said while blushing which caused Phoebe to chuckle.

"Might as well rock your world then… get ready cause I'm about to go all out now since I can barely hold myself back." Phoebe said while she adjusts her grip on Blaze's hips.

Said lady in waiting blushed before gulping a bit at what's about to happen.

Phoebe adjusts her hips before she slammed herself all the way into Blaze's tight tunnel while she groans from pleasure before she got herself under control and starts to thrust in and out of Blaze after a few seconds.

Blaze was moaning loud at this feeling before it took her a few moments to start enjoy this while Phoebe grits her teeth from the pleasure.

"Glob Blaze...you...you… are so...hot… even… for a normal… fire elemental." Phoebe groans out between breaths while she keeps up her thrusting.

Blaze blushed at the compliment.

"Well...so are...you with a body like that. Any guy...would be...a fool to not see...that. Imagine what...Finn would think." Blaze said with a blush which caused Phoebe to grin.

"He… would… probably p-pass out from… a nosebleed… I-I d-don't think… he got himself...a girlfriend or...even did… tier 15 yet." Phoebe said before she lets go of Blaze's hips and placed them next to Blaze's head before Phoebe used the slightly altered angle to go a bit deeper into into Blaze's soaked tunnel.

Said lady in waiting moan and groan from this sensation before speaking.

"Unless...he took some...lessons on how...to do it."

Phoebe did think of that before grinning.

"Then… I… might...ask him for….help then… in the meantime…. I may keep… asking you for help... with...my heat in...the meantime." Phoebe said between breaths and thrusts while she felt Blaze's tunnel tightening.

Blaze moan very loud at this action before grinning.

"You ask...and I'll assist...my queen." She said before wrapping her legs around Phoebe's waist which caused Phoebe to groan before she felt her dick twitching a few times.

"Very well… then my first order… where...do you...want… me to finish?" Phoebe said while she keeps thrusting with a grin before she placed light kisses on the side of Blaze's neck.

Said lady in waiting shivered at that before speaking.

"I-Inside. But please...kiss me when it happens." She requested which caused Phoebe to suck a bit on the side of Blaze's neck to leave a hickey before she pulled away.

"Wish….g-granted." Phoebe said before she starts to pound into Blaze instead of calm steady thrusts for a minute to help her and Blaze finish.

Blaze was moaning very loud at this sensation.

About 5-10 or so thrusts, said lady in waiting yelled while her tunnel tightens greatly around Phoebe's dick…

"I-I'M CUMMING!"

Phoebe grunts at the tightness before she kissed Blaze on the lips while she keeps thrusting for a bit more when she got closer and closer to finishing herself.

About 10 seconds later, Phoebe hilts Blaze and groans into Blaze's mouth when she starts to unload a large amount of scalding semen into the Blue fire elemental's womb while her body shudders.

Blaze moaned in Phoebe's mouth as well after feeling all that cum in her before cumming on Phoebe's dick.

She wanted to have a good hold of said flame royal before she tighten her legs around Phoebe before wrapping her arms around her neck so she can keep kissing her.

She even slip her tongue in Phoebe's mouth which in turn caused Phoebe to hug her back before she wrestles with Blaze's tongue for a minute before pulling away with a grin.

"Hope your ready… cause we won't be leaving for a long time." Phoebe said with a lust filled smile before she whispers into Blaze's ear.

"If you get that… then get onto all fours." Phoebe whispered into the blue fire Elemental's ear while her dick hardens inside of Blaze when Phoebe's heat got her horny again.

Blaze blush before grinning.

"As you wish my queen." She whispered before giving Phoebe a quick kiss on the lips.

Phoebe returned the kiss for a second before pulling away while pulling herself free from Blaze's snatch which showed that orange colored semen poured out of the blue fire elemental.

Said lady in waiting shuddered at this feeling before she got on all fours giving Phoebe a good view of her ass and tail which lifts to help Phoebe get a good look.

Phoebe looks to the tail before grinning when she had an idea before she scoots behind Blaze and surprised her by placing her slickened dick at Blaze's asshole.

"I wonder… did you ever take it here?" Phoebe asked while she starts to grind between Blaze's asscheeks while one hand lightly plays with her tail to see if it was sensitive.

Blaze shivered at this feeling before speaking.

"N-No milady. You're my first."

Phoebe smirks before she spoke up with a lust filled tone.

"Wanna find out if you like it or not?, you maybe surprised." Phoebe said while she used a thumb to lightly press at her asshole to tease it.

Blaze shudder at that feeling before letting out a soft moan before Phoebe pulls her hips back before she starts to grind on Blaze's ass to tease her.

"Let's switch for a second...what do you want me to do?" Phoebe asked to get Blaze to beg for her to act.

Blaze took a moment to think before speaking.

"I...I want you to take me...in my ass." She said while blushing which caused Phoebe to grin before she pulls back and placed the head of her dick at Blaze's asshole before she slowly pressed in after gripping Blaze's hips.

Said lady in waiting's eyes widen before groaning after feeling Phoebe's dick in her ass.

She grit her teeth before trying to get use to it while Phoebe pushed deeper and deeper while waiting a few times for Blaze to get used to her size.

"G-Glob your tight…" Phoebe groans out while she took a moment to stop when she was halfway in Blaze's ass.

Blaze groan as well before she turn her head to look at said flame royal.

"Y-Yeah...Well your dick is big." She said while blushing which caused Phoebe to blush a bit in turn before she grins.

"Well then… time to go all the way this time." Phoebe said before she pressed harder into Blaze's ass which allowed her to slowly go deeper inch by inch before she finally felt her hips touch Blaze's ass.

"Gah!" Blaze yelped before her hands formed fists on the bed while Phoebe took a second to let Blaze get used to the intrusion before she starts to thrust in and out of Blaze's ass slowly.

Said lady in waiting moan and groan from this action which caused Phoebe to grin before she spoke up while slowly speeding up her thrusts.

"Seems you do like it...hope you don't mind if I get rougher!" Phoebe said before she used one hand to grip Blaze's fiery tail for leverage before she sped up even more.

"GAH!" Blaze yelped a bit louder before she starts to enjoy it.

"O-OH...PHOEBE! P-PLEASE GO ROUGH! DON'T STOP!" She yelled in ecstasy before Phoebe grins through grit teeth.

"As you wish!" Phoebe said before she carefully placed the end of Blaze's tail between her teeth before she starts to thrust in and out of Blaze's ass after gripping both asscheeks which caused te bed to lightly rock from the power of her thrusts while Phoebe pants from the effort.

Blaze moan and groan from this sensation. Even though her tail hurt a bit from the bite, it actually felt very good while Phoebe continues for a minute more before she felt her dick twitching in Blaze's ass, however she had Blaze's tail in her mouth which prevented her from speaking.

Said lady in waiting continues to moan and groan before thinking.

'_Oh Glob...I never felt anything like this. I hope this doesn't end.'_

Unfortunately for Blaze, Phoebe could only hold out for a minute more before she let's Blaze's tail out of her mouth.

"C-Cumming!" Phoebe grunts before she starts to unload in Blaze's ass with a fiery load after hitting Blaze's ass.

"AAAAHHH!" Blaze yelled in ecstasy before cumming as well.

However to Blaze's shock, Phoebe starts to thrust in and out during her ejaculation while she pants for air.

"O-OH PHOEBE!" Blaze yelled while Phoebe stops cumming but still keeps on thrusting into Blaze's ass after bending down and gripping Blaze's breasts.

"Blaze!" Phoebe gasped out before she used one hand to move Blaze's head and kissed her before she resumes thrusting.

Blaze kissed her back before slipping her tongue in before moaning in Phoebe's mouth.

Phoebe kept the kiss up for a bit longer before she pulls away and surprised Blaze by gripping one of her legs and flipping her onto her back before she resumed thrusting after gripping her ankles and held her legs out which gave Blaze a full view of what Phoebe was doing to her.

Blaze looked at Phoebe before she yelled out…

"I LOVE YOU!"

Phoebe, in the heat of the moment, was so caught off guard that she hilts Blaze's ass before unloading another round of burning semen into the blue fire elemental's ass while she grits her teeth as her body shudders when she didn't seem to stop cumming.

"GAH!" Blaze yelled at this sensation while Phoebe slouched forward when she felt her energy drain from her with each pulse of her dick before she finally stopped cumming after she rests her head on the crook of Blaze's neck to pant for breath.

Blaze panted before speaking.

"Oh...Phoebe. You were...amazing."

Phoebe took a moment more to recover before she asked a certain question.

"What...did...you...say...a...moment...ago." Phoebe asked after she tilts her head a bit to look at Blaze.

Said lady in waiting blushed as she remembered what she said.

"T-That...I love you." She said which caused Phoebe to blush a bit before asking another question.

"How...long?" Phoebe asked while she felt herself getting a second wind.

Blaze blushed again before speaking.

"Ever since you got older. Back then when you were stuck in that accursed lamp, I would always make sure to see you so that way you weren't lonely. I always thought of us as sisters. Then when you became 18, I couldn't stop admiring your beauty. That's when I realised my feelings for you. I didn't want to say anything, even though I know it's against the honesty love and I will accept the consequence. I just didn't think I was worthy for your heart due to the roles we have. I kept telling myself that you deserve someone better. Perhaps maybe...Finn." Blaze said while blushing a bit big.

To Blaze's surprise, Phoebe's dick starts to get erect again in her ass before she sees Phoebe's grinning face.

"Well then, even if I don't find a guy… it seems I got someone at my side here… still I hope your ready cause I'm about to give you a serious punishment for breaking my honesty rule… so don't think you'll be sleeping anytime soon." Phoebe said before she pushed herself up and after gripping Blaze's breasts, starts to pound her ass with no mercy.

"GAH!" Blaze yelled at this action before she surprisingly starts feeling good.

"P-PLEASE KEEP PUNISHING ME...MILADY!" She yelled before Phoebe grins while she speaks up.

"AS YOU WISH!" Phoebe yelled before her dick starts to glow with heat while she keeps ramming herself into Blaze's ass before time went to many hours later.

**Hours later…**

Thanks to Phoebe's heat, she kept going no matter how many times she came, add to the fact that she was adding more and more actual fire to her dick, and Blaze should be feeling so much pleasure right now since she was a fire elemental as well.

Said lady in waiting was moaning like crazy from the intense pleasure.

"OH PHOEBE!" She yelled in ecstasy before Phoebe groans when she unloads another load into Blaze's ass before she stops for breath while looking to see how Blaze was doing so far.

Said lady in waiting was panting while enjoying the afterglow of their love making before Phoebe spoke up.

"L-Learned… your...lesson...or...will… you...need a...reminder...later?" Phoebe said with a grin between breaths while her dick slowly stops shooting semen.

"I-I...l-learned my...l-lesson...Phoebe." Blaze said between pants.

"A-Alright… now… you can sleep for now… but get ready ...cause I'm not going to let you leave the room... for long thanks to that confession." Phoebe said with a slight blush on her face while she slowly recovers.

Blaze nods to her before blushing.

"I'll...always be...by your side...Phoebe." She said before Phoebe surprised her by kissing her on the lips before pulling out of her ass which caused a large amount of semen to flow from her abused asshole.

Blaze groan in Phoebe's mouth from that before she wrapped her arms around said flame royal before kissing back.

As the two kiss, Blaze had a deep thought in her head.

'_Oh Phoebe. Even though I love you...I feel you should be with Finn since he's your true soulmate. Though I don't know if I could endure that...since I...love him as well.'_

While Blaze thought that, Phoebe was feeling confused since she started to feel something for Blaze, it could have been the lust talking for her, or it could have been...

Anyway, Phoebe pulled away from the kiss before speaking up.

"Let's get some sleep… we can continue more after we get some rest and I'll deal with some things later." Phoebe said before she moved next to Blaze and laid on the bed.

Blaze nods to her before she surprised Phoebe by hugging her.

"Good night Phoebe." She said before closing her eyes.

Phoebe chuckles a bit before she pulls the blanket onto the both of them and closed her eyes as well after making her dick vanish with a flame forming around it and poofing away while the scene went outside of the room with the two guards.

**Outside of the Queens room…**

The two guards who wait outside of the room were a bit surprised that Blaze lasted that long before Guard A looked to Guard B.

"Kinda surprised that Blaze lasted that long, still I won our little bet on how long she lasts so pay up… 5 charcoals." Guard A said with a humored tone.

"Dangit." Guard B said before he reached in his pouch and took out the exact amount before handing it to Guard A.

"Thank you… now then, wanna bet if the Queen or the Lady in waiting convinces the Human to share?" Guard A said with a humored tone while he pockets most of the coal and popped one into his mouth to munch on.

Guard B rubbed his chin before speaking.

"Hmmm...you're on."

"Alright, 10 pieces say that the human is convinced within 48 hours of him arriving here, wanna go for a longer time?" Guard A asked after he stopped chewing on the piece of charcoal.

"Hmmm...Nope. 48 hours works for me." Guard B said.

"Alright, I'll go for before 48 hours, want to take after as a win for you?" Guard A said before looking to B.

"Sure." Guard B said.

"Wanna make a side bet on if the Lady in waiting actually finds a way to make the human permanently fireproof before or after the Human gets here?" Guard A asked after he rests his spear on his shoulder.

"I say before since Blaze gets the job done faster. I'll bet 10 charcoals that she'll find the spell in a day."

"Your on… remember how big the royal library was?, she would have to be lucky to find it, still I'm a fair guy, wanna half the charcoal if one of us wins each? 5 for me if I win the first bet and 5 for you if you win the second?" Guard A suggests in case of a tie.

Guard B rubbed his chin again before speaking.

"Hmmm...sounds good to me."

"We got a deal then, you gonna head to your wife when your shift ends, cause I know I am after listening to this for so long." Guard A said with an amused tone.

"Hehe...No kidding." Guard B said with an amused tone as well.

"So… how long until our shift ends again?, I think it's supposed to be soon… but if they heard those two going at it and it scared them off…. We could be here for awhile… hope the Queen gives us extra time off if that's the case." Guard A said with a sweatdrop since most guards didn't want to get near the Queen during her heat cycles.

Guard B sweatdrop before speaking.

"Y-Yeah. Hopefully."

"Kind of wonder if we're the only ones who are brave enough to stick around here… makes me worry for the fire Kingdom's future if so…" Guard A said since he was around for a long time while Guard B was in the fire kingdom guard for only a few years so far.

"Well...our orders were to guard and protect the Queen no matter what. Leaving our post will be bad...or worse." Guard B said.

"Worse then pissing off our Queen in heat?" Guard A asked with a humored tone when he remembered the last pour schmucks who interrupted the Queen during a cycle… it wasn't pretty… not one bit.

Guard B heard it as well but no one told him the ending.

"Well regardless...it's better that we keep to our duty no matter what." He said which caused Guard A to sweatdrop.

"You say that now, but try saying that if you see your Queen tossing the mother of all fireballs your way and not head for the hills, no one would blame you if that happens, I'm retiring in a few years so I'm hoping you don't get into that situation since you got a good head on your shoulders." Guard A said with a serious expression on his face.

Guard B gave Guard A a serious expression before speaking.

"I've followed the code of Flame Knights truly and will protect our Queen till my last breath."

"I'm not saying anything wrong with that, but do you think our Queen would forgive herself when she gets herself under control?, I'm trying to help you and the Queen since you two are still young embers in years." Guard A said with a tone that said a lot.

Guard B took a moment to think before speaking.

"You have a point. But I have faith for our Queen. I know she's does a better job then her father has."

"Indeed… to be honest I would have tried to challenge the king myself if he kept up his actions believe it or not, though the total honesty policy aside, I enjoy our new Queen, or if things turn out like I think it might, Queens." Guard A surprisingly said while chuckling near the end.

"Unless of course with Finn the human, it be one King and two Queens. Though how will it work?" Guard B asked with a curious tone.

"Eh, let me put it to you this way, my Wife has a few female friends over every now and then and invites me sometimes if you get my drift, not as hard as you think if it's a rare thing, and since the Lady in waiting and the Queen like one another it should be simple if they talk things out a little." Guard A surprisingly said with a sage like tone.

Guard B was surprised after hearing that.

"W-Wow. Well anyway...I have a feeling something good will happen to the three of them." He said with Guard A agreeing.

"Maybe, but I get a feeling that things might get rough for the trio… I heard from a few friends of mine from around Ooo that he likes other woman… the Vampire Queen, and possibly the forest Nymph Wizard Huntress for example, though that was a past crush, they may hide it but they have some tells that gave them away." Guard A said with a half lidded look before continuing.

"So for all we know, the Human might have others we don't know about… as long as he don't hurt our Queen, I can't say much… but if he does… **Then I don't care if our Queen extinguishes my matrix..."** Guard A said before the temperature around him goes up to a surprising degree which would even effect a low level to mid level fire elemental easily.

Guard B shivered at that action before speaking.

"I get what you're saying. But I doubt Finn will make the same mistake twice. I've heard of the good he done. Plus he and our Queen did reestablish their friendship. Also I'm pretty sure that our Queen along with the other ladies can agree to share him."

"Maybe, but before our previous Queen died, I made a promise to her, since our previous king was busy with trying to contain our current Queen's powers, that I would make sure that she doesn't get harmed in any way… the only reason I didn't end that Human's life before was simple… I heard about how regretful he was… and it was because of that I held back, but all I'm saying… is if he does it again… then I doubt anyone here can stop me… even if it brings our Queen's full Wrath on me." Guard A shockingly said while his hand tightens around his spear… did he have a previous rank before becoming a guard?

"Um...what was your rank before becoming a guard?" Guard B asked.

"That's easy... I was the previous captain of the royal guard but my son took over after he got strong enough to beat me, I can give him a good word about you to see if you can take a test to get into the higher ranks later since you seem to have a drive that a normal guard doesn't have." Guard A or ex- royal guard Captain said as he looked to Guard B.

Said Guard was shocked after hearing this info.

"W-Wow. I don't know what to say but thank you." He said with a grateful tone while Ex- captain shrugged.

"No worries, you show some promise and I didn't want a guy of your skills to be just a simple guard, simple as that, anyway, what's your wife like?, anything like mine?" Ex- captain asked with one eye open while his other closed.

Guard B blushed in his helmet before speaking.

"Ah, well I don't kiss and tell but...she can get very wild...especially when she wants to have another baby." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Interesting, as surprising as it is for me to ask this… but want me to introduce you and your wife to my daughter?… Now the main reason for me asking that is simple…" Ex-captain said before placing his head on the wall while a smoke cloud appears to mimic a rain cloud for a depressed state.

"Unlike my son… She's practically a party animal in a sense… and I'm not talking about a heat moment… I'm just worried that she won't find the right person for her… she mainly dates thugs and rude bastards and I normally have to scare them away." Ex-Captain said while he starts to feel a migraine coming along from the memories.

Guard B was shocked at this.

"Wait are you asking me to date your daughter even though I'm married?" He asked while Ex- captain waived his free hand.

"Run it by your wife first if she's OK with it and it's not as surprising as you might think, but try and ask this, would you rather have my daughter date scumbag after scumbag or go for a guy who would treat her right?" Ex-captain asked while he pinched the bridge of his nose to fight of some tiredness.

"Well obviously I picked the second one." Guard B said which made Ex- captain chuckle a bit.

"And there's the reason, she may be rude but she's a good woman underneath the charcoal around her heart, I just want her to be happy, simple as that, and I'm sure many fathers would agree with me right?" Ex- captain said before he turned back to watch the halls.

"Right. I will talk to my wife and see what she thinks. Hopefully, if it's yes, I'll be looking forward to meet her. And I give you my word, she'll be treated with respect." Guard B said before turning back to watch the halls as well.

Ex- Captain chuckles when he looks to Guard B.

"Don't try to spoil her alright?, and don't think it will be easy since she's a wildfire of a lady, she might agree with meeting you and your wife, but you and your wife may have to put your foots down so to speak, your best bet would be during a heat cycle of hers." Ex- Captain suggests to Guard B.

"Good to know." Guard B said.

"Another reason I suggested it… she Bi so give your wife a heads up about that… I say my daughter bring a lady friend home once… was really odd the first time…" Ex- Captain said with a sweatdrop.

Guard B was surprised after hearing that.

"Well shockingly, my wife did mention that we could try something new in the bedroom." He said while blushing a bit.

Ex-captain shrugged before looking to Guard B.

"No worries, like I said, my wife takes a few lady friends every now and then so it's not to surprising… just… don't be too shocked when you meet her." Ex-captain said before the duo heard a pair of footsteps approaching which showed two new guards.

"Geez, you guys took your time." Ex-Captain said which caused the two new guards to rub the back of their heads.

"Sorry, we remember what happened to the last guy who got in the Queens way… I took a week off from that remember?" Guard C said while D nods in agreement.

"What did happen to the last guy?" Guard B asked since was very curious while the other guards shuddered.

"Just to check, your old enough to drink the good stuff right?, how old are you again?" Ex- Captain asked while he steps away from the wall before Guard C took his place.

"I'm 28." Guard B said before stepping away before Guard D took his place.

"Well just to let you know, I'm nearly 70 years old believe it or not, was in my 50's when the previous queen was still alive, follow me, I'll treat you to a drink or two while I explain what happened… trust me, you'll need the drink later." Ex-guard captain said while he starts to walk down the hall.

Guard B was confused before he shrugged and followed the Ex-Guard Captain before Guard C and D look to one another.

"Think the Queen found a new lady who could match her?, I may have imagined it earlier but did it look like it was our lady in waiting who entered earlier?" Guard C said to D after Ex- captain and B left.

Guard D smirked before speaking.

"How much you wanna bet?"

"As long as we don't peek like the last idiot did, 20 coal, I got a bonus earlier so I can back that… can you back 20?" Guard C said after pulling out a large bag of coal and shows it to D.

Guard D smirk before pulling out his bag of coal.

"20 + 10." He said which made Guard C chuckle.

"30 huh?, you're on, I'll bet that it was the lady in waiting… do you think the same?, if so then I have an alternate bet if it is her." Guard C said with an amused tone.

"Hmmm...I was thinking that but do tell."

"Simple, who do you think will walk out of the room first?, we already know about our Queen's stamina during her heat cycles but the Lady in waiting seems to be a match for her in her cycle… but out?… I'll bet for the underdog and say that it's the lady in waiting first, want to take the Queen for this one?" Guard C asked D with an oddly knowing tone while shaking the bag to tempt D.

"Hmmm...deal."

"Alright, and FYI… I had the honor of one of the lady in waiting's heat cycles… so I can vouch for her stamina." Guard C said with a teasing tone since he had prior knowledge.

Guard D was surprised by that.

"Hmmm...interesting. How was she?" He asked.

"Well it was a few years ago but believe me, it was a ride like no other, we kept it at a one time thing for now but I remember it like it was yesterday and she was like an animal…. Thankfully I was on my cycle as well but I was still outmatched… and I don't regret losing that day." Guard C said while a he blushed brightly at the memory...while he drools a little without him knowing it.

Guard D rolled his eyes before watching the hallway.

"So… think that poor guy will ever recover?" Guard C asked before the scene shifts to Finn while he rests in the candy kingdom guestroom.

**Candy Kingdom/ Guestroom/ Finn**

It was late at night in the Candy Kingdom and you see Finn resting in one of the guestrooms in the Candy Castle.

However, Finn wasn't sleeping as he was remembering Bubblegum bring up the experiments that he helped her with. Including one that was very important...to him.

**Flashback, unknown time…**

_Finn was with Bubblegum in one of her more private rooms while she points to a blackboard while various formulas and diagrams were seen._

"_...As you can see, by talking with those other humans for a bit before they left the Candy Kingdom, I was able to get some DNA from them which allowed me to know the human body better, any questions before I get to the heart of the matter?" Bubblegum asked Finn while she waits for any questions._

_Finn shook his head since he wants to hear more._

"_Alright, to put this in simple terms, I can alter your DNA a bit to allow you some resistance to certain things or even allow you to have children with other women who you would normally not be able to, I would go into details as to how but we would be here for 3 days straight and I doubt you would get 1/10 of it, there are also some risks involved, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Bubblegum explained to Finn._

_Finn looking at Bubblegum before speaking._

"_I want to do this PB. It's important to me." He said with determination in his voice._

"_Alright… another warning, if I do this then it might not be reversible if you have second thoughts, want anything in particular added?" Bubblegum asked since this was a serious procedure._

_Finn took a moment to think on this before speaking._

"_Surprise me."_

_Bubblegum nods before speaking up._

"_Alright, we'll have to perform some… tests afterword to make sure your altered body work." Bubblegum said with a blush on her face since she already talked with Finn about this when he first asked this._

_Finn blushed as well from the memory before speaking._

"_Thank you for everything PB."_

"_No worries Finn, you did a lot for us so it's the least I can do, now remember it might not be noticeable since there won't be many physical changes but trust me, after this… you'll be able to have kids with any lady in Ooo now that your DNA will be more compatible." Bubblegum explained as simple as she could._

_Finn smiled at Bubblegum before speaking._

"_Let's do it."_

"_Alright, remove your shirt so I can look for the best entry point." Bubblegum said while she pulled out a needle with some liquid in it._

_Finn nods to her before removing his shirt leaving his bare muscled chest to be seen._

_Bubblegum blushed for a moment before she approached Finn with the needle in hand while the scene went back to the present._

**Finn's room… present…**

After he was needled he was knocked out for the first time which Bubblegum explained was necessary since it would be too painful for Finn even with his high pain tolerance.

Afterwords, Finn went to a few sessions to check to see if the changes were setting, which they were before Bubblegum… tested Finn to not only see if the changes worked, but to teach him what it was like to be with a woman.

Finn blushed big at the memory before shaking his head.

"I'm glad that it worked. Because there is one woman that I want to spend my life with. And that woman is...Marceline."

Oh if Finn only knew what was about to happen and what was going on… what Blaze might be planning and what Ash was doing with Marceline… he would realize soon that things are about to get complicated.

Meanwhile while Finn was left with his thoughts….

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom hospital/ Hsa's or Ash's room/ Hsa (Ash in disguise)**

You see Ash, whom is still disguised as Hsa, resting in the hospital after his surgery.

Hsa was in a new full body cast but the eyeholes were wider which gave him a better field of vision which allowed him to notice something nearby...something that made him chuckle when he noticed that it was a calendar before he had an Ash thought.

'_Hehe...Almost to a new month. Get ready for another two days of sex Mar-Mar.' _Ash thought while chuckling evilly before he realised something else.

'_Sweet Glob, why didn't I think of this before? I can just pop in as early as I can be. Oh man this is gonna be so good.' _He thought while chuckling again before the scene went to Marceline who was oddly calm about Ash's apparent arrival.

**Meanwhile… at Marceline's house...**

Marceline was tuning her guitar while floating around before she noticed her calendar. She realised that it'll be next month soon and that she found out some time ago that Ash can come in as early as he can as long as it was the start of the first day… around 12 AM early when the day shifts to the next.

But it didn't matter since she has a secret weapon she acquired recently.

"Alright you dumbutt… come get me, cause I'm ready for you." Marceline said while a finger on her hand sparked a bit before the scene fades to black.

**The Camera fades back in to show the Spirit who was sitting in the chair still while he heard an occasional voice telling where Atomsk and Emerald were as they searched room by room.**

"**NOTHING HERE!" Emerald shouts from his end before he looks in another room.**

"**SAME HERE!" Atomsk yelled on his end which made the Spirit chuckle.**

"**Well you heard them, they haven't found Lillum or Monica… yet, anyway I decided to bring in a little help from DDS, give a hand for Cedric and Rachel, OC's of Atomsk, Rachel is one of Cedric's girlfriends and Azure, another of his girlfriends and TME's OC." The Spirit said before a portal opens to reveal the confused trio who steps out of the portal before it closed behind them.**

"**Where are we?" Azure asked while she looked around the room before she noticed the Spirit who looks to the trio with an amused look but it kept quiet for the moment to answer any questions the trio had.**

"**What is this place Spirit?" Cedric asked which made the Spirit chuckle.**

"**Take a seat first, things will be explained in a moment." The Spirit said cryptically while it points to the chairs around it.**

**The trio looked at each other before shrugging before they took a seat.**

**Rachel sat in the first chair in the back before Cedric took the seat next to her while Azure took the chair next to Cedric which had him in the middle of the two woman.**

**Before anyone could ask anything, the spirit held up three fingers before it counts down slowly before hitting zero right before Emerald and Atomsk ran on stage.**

"**Anything?" Emerald asked while he looks to Atomsk, it seems they didn't notice the new trio in the room yet.**

"**No nothing." Atomsk said with a little sadness in his voice.**

**Emerald crossed his arms to think before looking to the spirit... but he went a bit bugged eyed when he saw his students.**

"**Uh… did you invite anyone else here?" Emerald said to Atomsk while Azure waved nervously to Emerald.**

**Atomsk was confused before he looked at the direction Emerald was looking and had the same reaction when he saw Azure and two of his OC's.**

"**I don't think so. Unless Spirit has something to do with it." He said before looking at said being who just grins at the confused Writer.**

"**Indeed I did, since you two are busy, I invited three of Emerald's students here to make up for the lack of you, Emerald, and Lillum, think of it as a learning experience for them while they read the story so far to catch up." The Spirit said while three portals open and three sets of rewrite appeared in book form and lands on the students laps… though Cedric's fell at a bit of an angle which caused a cringe moment for the males of the group before Emerald looked to the Spirit.**

"**Look, most of us here already know you can tell the future, where is Lillum and Monica at?" Emerald said with a slightly half lidded, slightly irritated look, while the Spirit grins but kept quiet for a moment.**

**Atomsk frowns at the Spirit since he desperately want answers too.**

**Cedric groans a bit from that before looking at Emerald.**

"**Hey Emerald. What's going on? And who's the guy with the black coat?"**

"**I'll explain in a moment, time is of the essessance since Lillum is in one of her moods and she got this guy's girlfriend in her clutches… we maybe too late." Emerald said while the Spirit shrugged.**

"**Did you try the basement?" The Spirit cryptically said with an amused tone while Emerald's thought process stopped before he facepalmed when he didn't think of that sooner.**

**Atomsk also faced palm since he didn't think about the basement.**

**That's when he yelled out…**

"**HANG ON MONICA MY LOVE. I'M COMING FOR YOU!" He said before running to where the basement is located with Emerald giving chase while the Spirit spoke up after they left.**

"**To bad, they're already too late to stop what Lillum just did." The Spirit cryptically said to the students confusion while the camera went to Emerald and Atomsk who ran down the stairs like bats out of hell.**

"**PUT IT INTO HIGHGEAR MAN!" Emerald yelled while he practically flew down the stairs while he sped up.**

"**YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" Atomsk yelled while gaining speed like he was the Flash before the duo found themselves at the bottom of the stairs and saw a door at the end of a short hallway... The light flickered ominously which made Emerald nervous since it was like reality was already telling them they were too late before Emerald starts to walk to the door before they heard a female voice Monica's voice… though it seemed muffled somewhat.**

"**N-No…." Monica said from behind the door… but Emerald thought he heard something else but couldn't make it out.**

**Atomsk could take it any more so he was gonna do this way.**

"**Out of my way Emerald. I'm getting through that door." He said before pulling out his lightsaber.**

"**Uh… you do realize we got another way right?" Emerald said before he checked to see if the door was unlocked first… it wasn't but he pulled his arm back, made it glow a little before he lightly tapped it which caused the door to pop off his hinges but didn't fly away before Emerald slid the door aside before the duo enters…. To see Lillum and Monica just speaking to one another while they sat on the bed which caused Emerald to fall onto the ground from raw confusion since he didn't see that coming.**

**Atomsk was more confused than Emerald was.**

"**Uh...what's going on here?" He asked which got the duo's attention after they looked up from Emerald.**

"**Oh hey you two, I was just speaking with Monica on the pros and cons of having more than one lover since she asked about why I kept coming on to her… and I'm winning." Lillum said with an amused tone.**

**Atomsk's eyes widen before speaking.**

"**Oh for the love of...You know what? I don't care right now. The only thing I care about is finding Monica." Atomsk said before he ran to his girlfriend before hugging her.**

**Monica was a bit surprised before patting him on the back.**

"**Hey Atomy, sorry for not letting you know earlier, I was just excited when I found myself here all of a sudden and Lillum explained everything, like how they came from another world, honestly I thought you guys were messing with me a bit but Lillum her showed me otherwise." Monica said while Emerald looked up after pulling himself up from the ground.**

"**Really?... she didn't try anything at all?" Emerald asked which caused Monica to blush.**

"**Well… she did explain about the multiple lover thing and she did say that if I wasn't busy later then she could visit if I had nothing else to do." Monica said with a slight blush since this was still a bit new to her while Lillum giggles.**

"**I figure I could take things one step at a time for her… I mean she didn't even know of your abilities yet Atomsk, so I figured I could lend a hand… so to speak." Lillum said with a grin on her face.**

**Atomsk shook his head before looking at Monica.**

"**Despite that, I was very worry for you Monica." He said with a look on his face that said it all which made Monica frown since Atomsk would be worried about her.**

"**Sorry Atomy, think I can make it up to you later, Lillum gave me a book that had some interesting positions that I wanted to try out, interested?" Monica said while she gave Atomsk as teasing grin.**

**Atomsk blushed from that before speaking.**

"**O-Okay. As long as I'm with you...my little angel." He said before kissing her which made Monica kiss back with a slight moan while Lillum grins.**

"**More like a little devil, you should look at one of the positions she wanted to try… she must be surprisingly flexible if she wanted to try that out." Lillum said with made Emerald wonder what position that was while Monica blushed when she heard Lillum.**

**Atomsk stopped kissing Monica before looking at said succubus.**

"**Don't ruin the moment." He said which made Lillum shrug.**

"**Just saying... anyway Monica… my card if you ever want to… experiment." Lillum said before the card vanished before Monica felt something in her right pocket before she pulled out said card while Atomsk was off of her lips with a blush on her face before Emerald got up from the ground.**

"**Alright, enough fun and games… we got an outro to end and for some reason the Spirit brought in Cedric, Rachel, and Azure." Emerald said which made Lillum giggle.**

"**Why not leave Atomsk and Monica here so they can have some… alone time." Lillum said with a teasing grin which made Monica blush before she gave Atomsk a teasing grin.**

"**How about it Atomy, seems you got enough people to handle things, why don't we go ahead and start with that book that Lillum gave me." Monica teased the co-author.**

**Atomsk blushed big before speaking.**

"**Like I need another reason to be with my beautiful girlfriend. I say they can handle it."**

**Lillum smirked before she looks to Emerald.**

"**After you fix the door, mind meeting me in another room after you fill in the others… I got an idea that your clones can help with." Lillum said before she flew out of the room while Emerald facepalmed.**

"**I'll say this before I go… Lillum might be back for Monica now that she knows more about us… just a heads up." Emerald said before he propped the door up against the wall and clapped his hands together which caused a slight ring like sound before he placed them on the door and wall which caused the door to be repaired with a familiar alchemic ability while Monica looked amazed at the skill before Emerald's words register in her head which made her blush a bit.**

**Atomsk looked at Monica before asking.**

"**Do you agree with Lillum about the multiple lovers thing Mon?"**

**Monica was a bit confused at the Mon part before she realized it was a nickname for her before she blushed a bit at the question.**

"**I… won't lie… I got a bit curious but I didn't do anything with her, I mean wouldn't you get curious in my position, I won't do it if you don't like it, but I was just wanting to point that out." Monica admits with a blush on her face.**

**Atomsk blushed as well before he took a moment.**

"**Well it is interesting...but I would only try it if you're cool with it." He said.**

**Emerald in the meantime opened and closed the repaired door a few times before he looked to the duo.**

"**Well if you are cool with it, you got Lillum's number, but try and have her send a sister of hers or something… I'm supposed to be Lillum's lover and I was worried she might have gone into another lust fueled state." Emerald admits while rubbing his head while he nods a moment later when the door was good again while Monica blushes.**

"**S-Sisters?" Monica said while Emerald looks back with a nod.**

"**Yeah, she has hundreds believe it or not thanks to her dad, and believe it or not… Lillum is the most controlled of the group when it comes to sex… just an FYI moment in case you ask about a sister of hers later." Emerald said before he opened the door to get ready to leave.**

**Atomsk was shocked after hearing that.**

"**W-Wow. Didn't know that." He said.**

"**Yeah well when Lillum's dad is freaking Satan or Lucifer a freaking king of hell then it would make sense, I mean the guy's got a wife surprisingly but she needs the breaks so that's why Lillum has so many siblings with stronger libidos, so in this case… I wouldn't mind Lillum testing Monica only for the fact that I would be worried a sibling of Lillum's would go to far." Emerald said while quoting the testing part.**

**Atomsk's eyes widen again before asking this.**

"**Did you ever meet him since you and Lillum are in a relationship?"**

**"Yeah, but the guy is not as scary as you would think for this dimensional variant, a surprisingly good guy with some of his family but can be the strongest SOB you would ever regret meeting if you piss him off, I got killed a few times because of a few accidents and let me say this… do not… I repeat not… ever… ever… say anything bad about his daughters around him or you will have a horrible time in this life and the after life if he get's your soul… freaking king hell remember." Emerald said with a pale face while he shuddered at a few… messy memories, thankfully he could regenerate from the Master Emerald so no soul for Lucifer to get.**

**Atomsk gulped at the story before speaking.**

"**Message received."**

"**Yeah, that's all I wanted to say, so as long as you don't insult a daughter in front of him, then your good, but be warned if he did something stupid when he gets drunk… I had to fight a freaking Archdemon thanks to him for Lillum's hand in marriage… pissed me off enough to actually slug Lucifer right in the face and send him crashing through a wall." Emerald admits without regret which said a lot about his feelings for Lillum.**

**Atomsk was shocked after hearing this.**

"**W-Wow. But you don't regret being with her right?" He asked.**

**Emerald just raised an eyebrow before speaking up.**

"**Let me put it to you this way… I have been with Lillum for a long time, and while we have other ladies come and go we always stick with one another… and I'll tell you this if you try anything to harm her… I said this before and I'll even say it to you, a guy who practically writes what others see in me and my friends adventures…. It doesn't matter if you're superhuman….a king of demons…. Or even the god of gods… if you or anyone else harms anyone I care about, then there is no Dimension I won't chase you too to make you regret it." Emerald said with a shockingly cold blank look on his face which showed how serious he was about how protective he was about his friends.**

**Atomsk was spooked by that but respected what Emerald was saying.**

"**I understand, even though I have no intention of doing that. But just to let you know...same warning goes to you if you harm anyone I care about." He said with a serious look.**

**Emerald just shrugs at the look since he met many who could kill him easily before he responds.**

"**Understandable, just wanted to point out what I felt, anyway, I'll leave you and Monica alone so I can explain things to the others… try to keep the volume to a minimum if you would be so kind." Emerald said with a teasing grin before he exits the room and closed the door while Monica blushed at Emerald's words near the end.**

**Atomsk blushed a bit before looking at his girlfriend.**

"**That was something." He said.**

"**Yeah...but now that we're alone." Monica said before she grips Atomsk's coat collar before pulling him to her before she locked lips with him.**

**Atomsk was shocked by that move before he wrapped his arms around her before kissing back.**

**He even slip his tongue in her mouth which made Monica moan before the camera went to Emerald who walked up the stair.**

**Emerald was walking up the stairs before he heard a shout.**

"**OH ATOMY!" Monica shouts which caused Emerald to facepalm.**

"**So much for keeping quiet." Emerald muttered before he hurried up the stairs and back to the stage where the Spirit and his students were.**

**Said students had just finished reading the rewrite script before looking at Emerald while the Spirit grins at Emerald.**

"**I hope your talk was informative." The Spirit said while Emerald gave him a half lidded look.**

"**Yeah… ask you about where Lillum is sooner next time since you seem to have all the answers already." Emerald said which made Azure sweatdrop while she closed her copy of the story.**

"**So was that guy's girlfriend okay?" Cedric asked while Emerald gave the so-so gesture.**

"**Eh, Sorta, seems Lillum corrupted her by getting her curious about having another lover, but Lillum surprisingly didn't do anything to her, though Atomsk is now… tending to his girlfriend's needs right now, so Lillum is now waiting for me after her engine got revved and I don't want her to run off again, if you guys have any questions, then ask quick." Emerald explained before looking to his students.**

**The students were surprised but blushed a bit after hearing somethings.**

**That's when Rachel raised her hand.**

"**So was this Atomsk a friend of yours or something?"**

"**Eh… more like a friend of a friend, and by that I mean a guy I know who is a friend of The Spirit here got injured and Lillum and I came here to sub for the co- author until he recovers and the Spirit tagged along." Emerald explained as best as he can.**

"**Any questions about the story or more about here?" Emerald asked the Students.**

"**Well after reading this, I feel sorry for Marceline, even though she's trying to protect Finn. I mean I can understand that. If there was any danger involving my girlfriends or anyone else I care for, I would do whatever it takes to protect them." Cedric said while Emerald gave him a half lidded look.**

"**Whatever it takes?, even making a deal with a female you didn't like?" Emerald said to Cedric with a raised eyebrow to see if he was serious about that.**

**Cedric took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

"**Well...if a girl I didn't like did the same thing that Ash did and I wouldn't want to risk it then yes...but if not...then i would still try to protect them."**

"**Azure, Rachel, would you do the same if Cedric was in danger?" Emerald asked which made Azure frown.**

"**If there was no loophole then… yes, I wouldn't want Cedric to be harmed even if he hated me for it." Azure said with a serious look on her face.**

**Cedric was shocked when he heard that.**

"**Azure, nothing you do would make me hate you." He said while Azure looked to Rachel.**

"**Rachel?, would you do the same with a person you despised as long as Cedric was safe?" Azure asked with a serious expression on her face.**

"**Yes. I would definitely do whatever I can to keep Cedy safe." Rachel said with a serious expression while Emerald nods.**

"**There you have it, any of us would do the same to protect our significant others, any other questions?" Emerald asked while Azure took a moment to think.**

"**Think that Ash guy will get more… chapters for himself?" Azure said with disgust while Emerald frowns.**

"**Hope not, I'm hoping more to focus on Finn but this is Atomsk's story so it's his call on where it goes for the most part." Emerald said while he crossed his arms.**

"**Well I'm hoping Ash dies in this story." Cedric said with his arms crossed while Emerald grins.**

"**Well… if not dead, then he'll wish he was…" Emerald cryptically said while he chuckles with a dark tone while his eyes turned pure white.**

**The students were spooked a bit but agreed that Ash should be punished.**

"**Well, I'll be leaving now, do you guys want to lead us out?, you should be able to easily and with a fresh perspective." Emerald said while he looks to the three while Azure grins.**

"**Sure, I got something, Cedric, Rachel, do you have anything you want to add?" Azure asked her two lovers.**

**Both wolf and hedgehog looked at each other before nodding to Azure.**

"**Yeah but you should go first Azure." Cedric said while Azure nods.**

"**Thanks, I noticed that the lover of this chapter was named Blaze as a reference OC, mind if I ask why?" Azure asked while Emerald shrugged.**

"**Well all I was told was on this, says here that the Blaze here is a humanoid blue fire Elemental, the only thing similar was the ponytails, the fiery tail, and the name, the rest in non cat-mobian… though readers might ignore that and just think of of the Blaze we know instead." Emerald said with a sweatdrop after he pulled out a paper with instructions on it.**

**Then Cedric spoke.**

"**Even though I'm hope for Finn to save Marceline and finally asking her out. Will he encounter this Phoebe person or Huntress Wizard?"**

"**Hard to say, we can have Finn run into Huntress before or after getting to Phoebe, that's the beauty of a story like this, the freedom of being an author, you never know what could happen until it happens, I mean I wrote some myself before coming to Mobius in the first place so I can at least appreciate the effort that was put into this even if it gets negative reviews, and again if it happens to get negative reviews." Emerald said with a tone that spoke a lot about how he felt about well written fanfiction.**

**The students didn't know about that but felt bad after hearing that last part.**

"**What fanfiction did you write?" Rachel asked.**

**Emerald took a moment to think before sweatdropping while the Spirit grin.**

"**Well it was before he came here and did the hero thing but here is the url to the site he wrote on." The Spirit said before three slips of paper fell into the students hands while Emerald jolts.**

"**Uh, I doubt that they can get to the site right?" Emerald said while the Spirit grins.**

"**The lovely thing about Dimensional travel… is that we can get info on certain things, anyway enjoy the stories… they are real eye openers." The Spirit said with an amused tone while Emerald spoke up.**

"**H-Hey, you don't need to see those, I mean those were years ago and I doubt they would be interested and…. Where is Azure?" Emerald said before he noticed that Azure vanished from her seat while the Spirit grins.**

"**Oh she just went to the nearest computer to look into TME's account, in a sense TME based you off of himself with certain changes but this should be a laugh for the readers right?" The Spirit said with a grin while Emerald growls.**

"**Oh I'll be back for you later… AZURE DON'T USE THAT SITE ADDRESS!" Emerald called out before he summoned a few clones who searched for Azure while Emerald gave a half lidded look to the group.**

"**I'll be with Lillum, now if you'll excuse me, I will not be answering any more questions now… especially about that site." Emerald said before he ran off while the clones scatter.**

"**You heard that Azure?, you can come out now." The Spirit said while Azure came out from behind the chair with a laptop in hand.**

"**Hehe, guess he forgot that laptops are an option, I recommend heading to the roof, the clones won't look for awhile." The Spirit suggests to the trio while pointing upward.**

**The trio nods to spirit before speaking.**

"**Good to know Spirit. Let's get going you two." Cedric said before he and Rachel stood up.**

**But Cedric had a question.**

"**Say Spirit, you said Atomsk was the writer of this story but is there more to this guy?" He asked.**

**The Spirit just grins before answering.**

"**Maybe… you have to wait to find out, otherwise it would be a spoiler for the readers who are listening in on us right now." The Spirit said while pointing a thumb at the readers.**

**The trio were shocked when they saw the readers.**

"**How did we not noticed them?" Rachel asked while Azure shrugged.**

"**We were distracted right?, can't help that, anyway, race you to the roof, I want to see what is on this TME's site." Azure said before she jogs away from the group.**

**Cedric chuckles before speaking up.**

"**Wait up Azure." Cedric said before going after her.**

**Rachel followed soon after which made the Spirit chuckles before it looks to the readers.**

"**Seems everyone is getting laid sooner or later, I mean, I did say that TME writes them and Emerald in a sense is TME but a slightly altered version, so the stories are the same, even the more adult ones so as great cartoon characters say like Dawna from the Cleveland show and Peter Griffin from Family guy, We're all gonna get laid!" The Spirit said to the readers with an amused tone while waiting for a reaction.**

**A cheering was heard for a moment before the Spirit chuckles before getting a bit serious while keeping the grin on his face.**

"**Anyway, Phoebe now has her lady in waiting helping her with her heat cycles, Finn thought back on the experiment a bit which revealed that he can now have kids with any woman in Ooo now as far as we know, and Marceline has a plan of sorts to help her get through her time with Ash, how long until Finn catches on?, how long until he finds himself in a situation with another woman?, how long until the next chapter and how long will it take for me to shut up?, the answer is simple, when the chapter ends here." The Spirit said with a grin while the scene fades to black.**


	7. The Little Robotic Mermaid (Epsilon)

**The Scene opens to show the Spirit who sat on it's chair with a grin on it's face before Cedric, Rachel, and Azure came back with blushes on their faces.**

"**Interesting reads right?" The Spirit said with a teasing tone to the trio, Azure kept silent but her blush grew when she remembered that most of TME's stories were… spicy to say the least.**

**Cedric and Rachel were on the same boat before Cedric spoke.**

"**Well...despite what we...read...I was more shocked to find out that Atomsk was mine and Rachel's creator."**

**Said hedgehog was in agreement with him while Azure nods when she saw that TME created her as well while the Spirit chuckles.**

"**Instead of thinking of them as your creators, try thinking like this… instead of thinking of them as creators, try thinking of them as viewers and just write what they see in your worlds, I mean the only difference between a creator and a viewer is the fact that the worlds they see need to be written in a sense for the readers to visualize things in their head, and they just watch what you do and put it down on the screen for the other readers to read." The Spirit said while pointing to the viewers.**

**The trio took a moment to think on that before they blush a bit at some parts the Spirit said.**

"**You may have a point there." Cedric said while Azure frowns.**

"**Still doesn't help that they all saw what we did behind closed doors." Azure said with an embarrassed tone.**

**Cedric and Rachel were also embarrassed as well while the spirit shrugs at that.**

"**Well Lemons or sex scenes do get the reader's attention, you can't deny that right?" The Spirit said with a humored tone.**

**The trio didn't know what to say about that.**

"**You can say that again." A familiar voice humorously said from behind the group which made them all look to see TME in the flesh.**

"**TME." Cedric said with a surprised tone with Azure getting wide eyed before narrowing her eyes.**

"**Hold on, weren't you in a full body cast?" Azure said while TME gave her a half lidded look.**

"**Remember the time difference between worlds?" TME simply said while he stretched his body.**

**The students did remember what Emerald said before nodding to TME.**

"**Well now, since I'm here, where is Emerald and Atomsk?, last I heard from the Spirit was that they went to two separate rooms but wouldn't say what they were doing in there." TME said with a confused look on his face while he looked around.**

**The students looked at each other before Rachel spoke.**

"**Emerald is with Lillum, while Atomsk is with his girlfriend." She said before blushing a bit while TME sighs.**

"**Of course, so what do you guys say we get into this chapter, I got the previous two and I remember what Atomsk wants for this chapter." TME said with crossed arms… he did look oddly a lot like Emerald but he seemed off personality wise.**

"**Which is what?" Cedric questioned.**

**TME sighs before speaking up.**

"**Ash's turn with a lemon as sick as it is." TME said with a half lidded look on his face.**

**The students frown when they heard that.**

"**So basically it's an Ash chapter or half of it?" Cedric asked hoping its half.**

**TME grins before looking to Cedric.**

"**Why don't we surprise Atomsk by going for half of one and halving Finn go with the other half?" TME suggests with a grin.**

**The trio nods to TME before grinning.**

"**Well then, How about we get the bandage ripped off by getting the Ash X Marceline moment out of the way and get to a Lemon that people want, don't worry though, Marceline has a plan remember?" TME said while he hoped to cheer up Emerald's students.**

**The trio nods to TME as they remembered that Marceline does have a plan.**

"**Well then, let's get this story started shall we, the scene goes to Ash or Hsa right after he got out of the hospital… an hour before he meets Marceline.**

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Hospital/ One hour before meeting time/ Hsa (Ash in disguise)**

Finally after being cooped up in the hospital, Ash or his persona Hsa was finally able to get out.

He left a note for Dr. Princess to let Finn know that he would be back later after two day pass while he meets with an acquaintance of his, he also left a side note to get a Wizard to check if he's curse or something since he was sure he had a few scars here and there on his body while he had an Ash thought.

'_Sweet Glob. Glad to have finally leave that hospital. That chump was lucky that there was no permanent damage down there or I would have been very pissed. Now all I need to do is go see Mar-Mar. But first I should get something.'_ Ash thought before resuming his persona before heading to a store.

After he enters, he looks around before he found what he was looking for, a special energy drink for certain situations.

"P-Perfect." Hsa said before he starts to walk away with four cans, two for the time with Marceline later and the second two so he could figure out on how to make his own… but not before he stopped when he noticed something in the sale bin… an actual Wizard tome of all things while he had another Ash thought.

'_Hmmm...I wonder what spell I can find in there?' _Ash thought before he starts browsing around.

There was a few spells that seemed ingredient friendly which was good for most Wizards, but one spell did catch Hsa or Ash's eye.

Part of the name was blurred out from age or possibly water damage, but the rest of it was seen.

**$#%# % Clone Spell: Make a complete double of target who will listen to any order that caster tells clone to do as long as Clone is physically capable.**

Hsa read lower when he noticed a warning label of sorts.

**WARNING: Unless clone is dispelled, then the clone will stay active which will listen to anyone if not ordered for 3 hours and if the user dies then clone gains will of its own and a mind of its own which might be different than target's original mentality.**

**Side Note's: Unable to clone self and clone inherients abilities of original target:**

**Example: can shapeshift if target Shapeshifts.**

'_Hmmm...could be useful. Just gotta make sure to stay alive.' _Ash thought before resuming his Hsa persona.

Hsa did notice that most of the ingredients for the spell were easy to get except for one which would have to be gotten in Wizard City from Ron James or one one his branch stores.

Seems it was a condensed water bottle spell to allow all of the ingredients to fit into a single bottle tiny bottle once processed and Ron James was the main bottle Wizard of Wizard City while another Ash thought was heard when Hsa took the book in his arm.

'_Damn, I have to go to wizard city for that one ingredient. I'll have to get it another day then.' _Ash thought before resuming his Hsa persona before he starts heading towards to Marceline's house but he decided to think about what he could do while he walked since he did have an hour to kill before he was officially suppose to be there while the scene shifts to later when he stood in front of the cave after checking a watch which showed that it was 11:59 now… one minute till he can have 48 uninterrupted hours of fun with Marceline.

Hsa shapeshift back to Ash before said douchebag waits outside till it was 12:00 a.m.

About 60 seconds pass before it became 12 midnight.

Ash grinned before he starts knocking… though for some reason he didn't hear any guitar sounds when he approached and the door opened creepily after his second knock… but nothing was still heard.

Ash raised his eyebrow before he cautiously entered the Vampire Queen's home.

To further his confusion, he did see Marceline in the room, but it looked like she was just floating in the middle of the room while a note was in her hand… aside from that, she didn't even react to Ash entering.

"Hey Mar-Mar what gives?" He asked before he cautiously took the note from her hand before reading it when Marceline didn't react to him after a minute.

"_Hello Assh, you're probably confused but don't worry, all I did was cast a spell I managed to learn on myself from a Wizard I know which caused my mind to shut down for 72 hours so I won't remember any of this, my body will respond to orders but remember to not give any lasting damage… I can take Finn out as a reminder… so think like this, for 48 out of those 72 hours, you got a perfect maid, but do anything lasting and I find out, then no deal will protect you from my wrath, and FYI only the caster can cancel the spell safely so don't try anything funny._

_P.S. mind casting a spell to make others think that coming here is a bad idea, thanks. *Mocking tone*_

Ash frowned at the insults, but gulped from the warning before grinning at the operatunity in front of him.

Marceline was wearing a white t-shirt with a leather like jacket and denim jeans which hugged her hips well, it seemed like she was getting ready to go somewhere or getting back from somewhere when she cast the spell on herself.

Her hair style seemed mainly shaven into a Mohawk of sorts with a ponytail to complete the rocker like look.

Ash continues to grin before he went outside to cast the spell on Marceline's house to make people think she's not home before going back inside and locking the door.

Ash looks at Marceline before speaking up.

"Let's head up to your room Mar-Mar."

"Yes… mas...ter." Marceline said with a dull tone in her voice while she floats to her room.

Ash grins before he climbs up the ladder and waits for Marceline to enter.

Marceline enters a moment after Ash did before she stops in the middle of the room for her next order.

Ash closed the hatch to her room before locking it before looking at Marceline with a smirk.

"Come closer Mar-Mar." He ordered which caused Marceline to float to him before stopping within arms reach.

"Your...next...order…" Marceline slowly said with a blank look on her face.

"Remove all of your clothes." Ash ordered before Marceline slowly did just as he asked.

She removed her jacket followed by her shirt which showed a black bra before she went to remover her pants followed by her shirt then she removed what held her ponytail together which caused her hair to flow free.

She then removed her panties after bending to the ground before standing back up before she reached behind her to unhook her bra before tossing it to the ground to show that she was now fully nude in front of royal mic douchebag.

Ash was very turned on after drinking in the sight of Marceline's body before he set the bag down on the floor.

Then he said...

"Now kiss me while you undress me."

"Y..e..s.." Marceline slowly said while she approached him before she kissed Ash on the lips before she removed his shirt after untieing some of the strings before pulling off his shirt before kissing him again before she went down to remove his pants.

Ash was indeed enjoying this while Marceline unties his pants before she pulls them down to his feet before going back up to kiss him on the lips again.

Ash then slip his tongue in her mouth before he used his hands to grope her breasts.

Unfortunately for Ash, Marceline didn't moan much if at all while she continues the kiss, but her face did blush a bit when her vampiric blood starts to kick into it's more darker side which meant that her body was willing but Marceline wasn't home like her spell did what she said it would.

Ash mentally frown that Marceline was a bit unresponsive before pulling his lips back while Marceline's body stopped kissing since she didn't get an order to continue… it looks like Ash will have to do most of the work here if he wanted her to continue to act.

"Go to your bed and lay on your back." Ash ordered before Marceline nods before she floats to the bed and laid on her back with her feet facing Ash.

Said douchebag bend down to look in his bag before pulling out the tome.

He flipped through the pages till he found sometime that could be useful.

Oddly enough, he found quite a few spells near the end while the first page of that section said that only those 18 and older would be able to see what was past this page.

Ash chuckled a bit before having a thought.

'_I'm WAY older than 18. Let's see what this page has to offer.' _He thought before look at the spells.

There was 5 pages in this section but had 10 spells on each page in small print.

**SEX SPELL #1: instant erection : a recovery spell which would allow one to recover instantly after ejaculating with a numbing effect against sensitivity.**

**warning: overuse would result in the caster getting a full rebound which could in the strongest ejaculation of their life or their dick being in extreme pain for a few hours, 50/50 chance of either.**

'_Hmmm...Not bad. And as for that warning, my dick hurting for a few hours will be worth it.' _Ash thought before looking at the next spell.

**SEX SPELL #2: Aphrodisiac spell: Causes Target to go into a lust fueled state physically no matter personal thoughts on caster, handy if you get into a pinch from a sudden attack or need to get info out of target, multiple casts can cause stronger effect on target.**

**WARNING: Overcasting can cause partial rebound which causes caster to go on a lust fueled sex spree, not as pleasing as one might think since caster won't stop until they drain themselves dry or their body crashes.**

Ash grin at this before thinking.

'_Oh...definitely gonna use that on Mar- Mar. However, that spell would be used carefully. Let's see what else is next.'_

**SEX SPELL #3: Water Bondage: Causes ropes of water to form from the moisture in the air and wraps around target as caster wishes.**

**WARNING: Is constantly active once cast to keep binding strong so make sure to remove spell from target or your magic reserves will drain dry.**

'Hmmm...tempting but I'll use it later.' Ash thought before looking at the next spell.

**SEX SPELL #4: Elemental Tentacle: Can summon a tentacle made out of any element nearby to use on target, can also be used in battle in a pinch if enough elements are near.**

**WARNING: Constant but small drain effect to keep spell active and not effective in battle but better than nothing if you can think outside the box.**

'_Hmmm...Maybe.' _Ash thought before looking at the last spell on the first page.

**SEX SPELL #5: Summon Sex Golem: Summons a golem of a various element to listen to casters orders, mainly used in BDSM type play since golem comes equipped with a monster sized dick that can be customized to Caster Wish.**

**WARNING: DO NOT USE ON THOSE WHO ARE NORMAL, WILL RESULT IN DEATH OR SERIOUS INJURY ON LARGER SETTINGS, only use on those who are shapeshifters themselves or those who can regenerate.**

Ash gulped before thinking.

'_Okay...definitely maybe.'_

After taking his time, Ash finally made his decision.

"Okay, definitely the Recovery and Aphrodisiac spells." He said before he brought his hand above his dick before enacting the Recovery spell.

A moment later, his dick starts to get erect till it was iron hard, the numbing effect dulled the ache that came with it but it was noticeable for a second before it fades.

Ash grins before speaking.

"Okay, now for the other spell." He said before he walked over to Marceline's side.

Marceline just lays there since she didn't get an order to do otherwise which shows that the spell she cast on herself was still in effect.

Ash still grins before he cast the Aphrodisiac Spell on the Vampire Queen's body.

At first nothing happens… but what Ash or Marceline didn't know was that without Marceline's mind to hold herself back… all that was left with instincts... which caused her to sit up from the bed all of a sudden while her hair covered her face.

Ash was both surprised and confused at what Marceline just did before he used his hands to move her hair and got the shock of a lifetime when he saw pure red glowing eyes right before Ash found himself on the bed a moment later while Marceline sat on top of him with a fanged grin on her face.

Ash was indeed surprised by this before speaking.

"Whoa...can you hear me Mar-Mar?" He asked hoping that he was still ordering her.

To further his shock… Marceline's head shot to Ash's face before she kissed him all of a sudden while she used one hand to start stroking Ash with an iron grip.

Ash was once again shock at this sudden action before thinking.

'_Damn wasn't expecting that. Must be the Aphrodisiac Spell's effect mixing with Mar-Mar's spell. Not that I'm complaining…Hehe.' _Ash thought before he mentally grin at what's happening.

He kissed Marceline back before he slipping his tongue in. He even brought one hand behind her head before gripping it to make the kiss deeper.

For a minute nothing else happened before Marceline pulled her head away which showed eyes that still had no one behind the wheel.

She starts to go down Ash's body while lightly having her nails scrape Ash's chest and stomach before she looked to Ash's dick.

Said douchebag moved his head a bit before seeing Marceline staring at his dick.

He grins before speaking.

"Like what you see?"

Though Mc douchebag's grin turned into a pleasure filled look at what Marceline did next.

She opened her mouth before she took all of Ash's dick into her mouth before she starts to suck it with no restraint as she bobbed her head.

Ash threw his head back a bit a the sensation.

"Oh yeah Mar-Mar. That's the stuff." He said before he grabbed Marceline's head while she continues to bob her head.

Ash moaned at the pleasure before speaking.

"Move your tongue around." He ordered which caused Marceline to follow that order by having her tongue wrap a few times around his dick before it wiggles as she continues to bob her head.

"Oh...yeah." Ash moaned while Marceline keeps up her actions while she starts to fondle his balls to help him end faster.

Ash groan a bit from that before he starts thrusting in the Vampire Queen's mouth.

Thanks to his… lack of size… it was simple for Marceline's body to adjust while she increased the pressure by sucking on his dick harder while she used her tongue to stroke Ash inside of her mouth.

About 10 or 15 minutes later, Ash felt his dick twitching mean he was about to come.

Ash groan before speaking.

"G-Get ready...Mar-Mar. Cause I'm...CUMMING!" He roared before holding Marceline's head down before climaxing.

What he didn't expect was right when he orgasmed… Marceline's body starts to suck Ash's semen like it was the color red which made him continue to orgasm much longer than it was physically possible when she was actually trying to drain his balls dry.

It was about a few moments before Ash grunts when he finally stopped cumming.

Marceline pulled her head away with a pop before looking to see if Ash was still erect or not.

Luckily for Ash, he can already feel the Recovery Spell's effect happening before his dick was fully hard and erect again.

Unluckily for him...when Marceline noticed, she stood on her knees before she moved a bit till she was over Ash's dick while it points to her now soaking tunnel thanks to her vampire nature and the aphrodisiac spell working to make her body ready.

Before Ash could even think, she slammed herself down before she starts to ride him with no mercy.

Ash groan when he was surprised at this action.

'_Okay...Either this was a good idea or a bad idea to use the Aphrodisiac Spell on her. Oh who am I kidding? I'm liking the position I'm in.' _He thought before he brought his hands up to Marceline's hips before he starts thrusting.

Marceline brought her hands to his chest which held Ash down while he held her hips which prevents him from doing much before she starts to ride him with at an even rougher rate.

Ash groans and moan from that action. It seems he has no choice but let Marceline do the work.

He was able to lift his head a bit to see how connected he and Marceline are. He can see his white pubes touching and mixing Marceline's black bush.

About 5 minutes later, Ash couldn't help watch said Vampire Queen's breasts bounce with each thrust.

That's when he said…

"Hey Mar-Mar, why don't you lean down so I can have a taste of those melons of yours."

Marceline didn't respond as she rides him but she did get the order thanks to Marceline's spell before she leaned down enough for Ash to angle his head if he needed to.

Said douchebag smirk before he brought his mouth to one of her nipples.

Unfortunately, Marceline didn't let a sound out but her body heats up a bit which caused her to ride the Mad Wizard harder which caused the bed to shake a bit.

Ash suck and bite the nipple a little hard, but not too damaging, before he switched to the other nipple.

For a few minutes, nothing else happened as Marceline rode Ash before she felt him twitching again which caused her to speed up again.

Ash felt his dick twitch as well before moaning from that.

He looks at Marceline with a smirk before speaking.

"Here's that twitch again Mar-Mar. Before I cum...just tell me how much you love this dick." He ordered.

Though instead of answering, she leaned down and kissed Ash before she rides him with even more speed, either she can't talk in that state or she was too into it thanks to the spells which caused her to turn into a mindless sex machine.

Ash shrug at the no response he kissed Marceline back.

He then wrapped one arm around her back before using the other to grip the back of her head to deepen the kiss before he slip his tongue into her mouth to interact with Marceline's tongue.

Marceline just let's Ash continue the kiss while her hair morphed a bit into a hand of sorts before said hand starts to fondle Ash's balls to help him end quicker.

Said douchebag moaned in the Vampire Queen's mouth, but had no intention of separating his lips from hers since he still had a good hold on her head.

About 7 minutes of thrusting later, Ash grunted and moan in Marceline's mouth before cumming hard in said Vampire Queen's pussy.

Marceline's body shudders at the feeling while she keeps riding Ash to milk him for all he had.

About a few moments later, said douchebag grunted before he stopped cumming.

After a few moments, Marceline stood up before she looked to see if Ash's spell was still in effect, Ash knew about the warning… but not about the number of times.

Ash pants a few times before speaking.

"Yo Mar-Mar, hand me a drink from the bag." He ordered while Marceline tilts her head a bit before looking to said bag and used her hair to grab it before bringing it to her.

She pulled out the drink before tossing it to him.

Ash opened the can before taking a few sips of the energy drink.

"Oh yeah...that hits the spot." he said before looking at Marceline.

"Want a taste?" He asked before pouring some in his mouth but not swallowing it.

A moment later Ash felt the back of his head being gripped before he was pulled to Marceline before she kissed him while she easily drained the drink from his mouth while she continues the kiss for a few moments more before pulling away.

Little did they know, Ash's spell started kicking in before he felt his dick get hard again which Marceline noticed before she pushed Ash onto the bed before she turned her back to him and after getting onto all fours, looked back to him after moving one ass cheek away to show her asshole.

Ash surprisingly blushed at the sight of Marceline's ass. He was tempted but felt a bit sore.

"Hold on... Mar-Mar... Let's take 25. How about we make out first?" He questioned hoping to follow that order.

However instead of following the order… Marceline frowned at Ash before she used her hair to wrap around Ash's waits before she pulled him closer and laid him on the ground with a thud before she slowly approached him with glowing eyes which… seemed to have a stronger pink tint… most likely from the aphrodisiac spell he cast which seemed to have either gotten stronger… or it brought out more vampire like instincts to mate with her now out of control body.

Ash gulped before he nervously speak.

"M-Mar-Mar?"

Marceline just gave a fanged grin when she looked to Ash's dick as she got closer.

Ash was now afraid.

"M-Mar-Mar...Please stop." He commanded while he scoots away a bit before he hits a wall.

Though it didn't work… while the camera went away from the house… only the sound of Ash screaming could be heard… and thanks to Ash's spell… people nearby would only think that Marceline left a horror movie on or something while a poor poor douchebag was given what he wanted and more as an out of control Marceline had her way with him.

Meanwhile… near the edge of the Fire Kingdom at the same time…

**Ooo/ Late at night/ Treefort/ Finn**

You see Finn sitting comfortably on the sofa. It took some time but the Banana Guards were able to get rid of the dancing termites. They even added the stairs, elevators and the shutters that Finn requested.

Unfortunately they still had to repair parts of the treefort which would take a bit more to fix but the living room, his room, and his kitchen were good to go again which allowed him to live there if he stayed out of the area that were taped off.

Finn remembered how he was gonna tell Hsa about the repairs but when he got to the hospital, Dr. Princess gave him a letter from said Wizard about some acquaintance he was gonna see and will see him at the treefort after two days.

While Finn took some time to think about Hsa and his possible acquaintance before he saw BMO approaching with a phone in it's hand after ringing was heard for a few moments before the phone was picked up a minute ago.

"Hello Finn, someone named Blaze is calling, shall I tell her to call back?" BMO said while it holds the phone.

Finn was wondering why said lady in waiting was calling him before speaking to BMO.

"That's okay, BMO. I can talk to her." He said which made BMO smile before it talks into the phone.

"Alright Blaze, here is Finn, he's vegging out on the couch." BMO said before it hands the phone to Finn.

Finn brought the phone to his ear before speaking.

"Hello? Blaze?"

"**Hello Finn, Sorry for calling this late but I wanted to tell you something, something that might interest you." **Blaze cryptically said on her end of the phone.

Finn was curious on what Blaze mean before speaking.

"Hmmm...Sure I'll hear you out." He said.

"**Alright, first off I heard about Her majesty making you fireproof on the condition that you stick near her but you can't use a flame shield spell anymore in the Fire kingdom… I may have a way to fix things and make you permanently fireproof without any of those monkey paw like effects." **Blaze shockingly said on her end.

Hearing this made Finn jump out of the sofa in shock.

"R-Really?!" He said.

"**Possibly, I'm looking at an old book in the Royal library and I may have found something here and I can explain more but you would have to come to the fire kingdom so I can go into more details, I'll speak with her majesty in a moment to meet you at the border of the Fire Kingdom and I'll be joining her with said book." **Blaze explained while she double checked her findings in the book she was looking at.

Finn didn't need a moment to think before speaking.

"I'll meet you at the border." He said.

"**Alright, see you in a few hours." **Blaze before she hung up the phone which left a dial tone on Finn's end.

Finn hanged before looking at BMO.

"I'm heading out BMO. I'll see you later." He said before heading to the door.

"Bye Finn." BMO said before it walks to the kitchen to play with it's reflection while the scene shifts.

Meanwhile….

**Ooo/ Marceline's home/ Marceline (Magically out of control), Ash**

If there was a third person in the house, they would most likely feel sorry for Ash, as the idiot tried to crawl out of Marceline's room… while he heard Footsteps approaching him before his ankle was gripped with an iron grip.

"Oh no." He said before he screamed like a girl when he was pulled back in while the scene went to Finn as he got close to the Fire Kingdom border.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom border/ Finn**

Finn was seen at the borders of the Fire Kingdom while panting. It seems after hearing what Blaze said, the young hero start running without taking a break before reaching the border.

Thankfully, he saw Phoebe, Blaze, and two guards approaching the border as well while a fiery carriage was seen on the fiery side of the border while the warning that Finn got from Phoebe about being extra burnable inside of the fire kingdom went through his head.

Finn waved at the group before yelling out.

"Hi Phoebe, hi Blaze, hi Flame Guards."

The group noticed Finn before Phoebe and Blaze waved back with smiles on their faces while the two guards looked to Finn as they got close to him.

"Hello Finn, sorry for the rush but I was able to explain things to her Majesty and we came here immediately." Blaze said with a polite tone while Guard A or Ex- captain nods.

"Indeed, lost a bet with this guy here on how long it would take Blaze to find something." A said while he remembered paying the coal to B.

Said guard chuckled at the memory before speaking.

"Like I said, Blaze can get the job done in day."

"But going into the forbidden section?, granted it's free to go into but the stuff in the books are normally forbidden for a reason." Guard A said with a raised eyebrow while Blaze chuckles nervously at the look the guard gave her.

Phoebe cleared her throat before speaking.

"Blaze had earn her right to go through the forbidden section after she...helped me with something." She said while trying not to blush at the memory.

Blaze blushed as well before she cleared her throat.

"I-Indeed… I may have found something but I wanted to run it by you two first to see if it was a good idea or not." Blaze said while she looked to Finn and Phoebe.

"Well what's the idea?" Said human asked.

"It's a multi step process so I'll go through each one first." Blaze said before she spoke up again.

"First off, we need to head to a certain dungeon in the fire kingdom that the book says where it's hidden and get a certain artifact that can burn enchantments away, I'm not 100% sure if the wish counts as an enchantment but it should be magical in nature right?" Blaze said while the looked to the duo to hear their opinions.

Finn took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"I think so. What do you think Phoebe?" He asked.

Phoebe took a moment to think as well before looking to Blaze.

"Know how tough the dungeon is?, last one I went to with Finn nearly got him eaten by some slime slinging skeletons." Phoebe asked since she remembered the last one she went to and got a treasure chest… with a butt like creature in it.

Blaze took a moment to think before she responds.

"Not that long, only three floors if I read it right, how tough… hard to say, it didn't go into many details besides the number of floors." Blaze explained while she looks to Finn for his thoughts.

Said human think before speaking.

"Hmmm...if Phoebe is okay with it, then I'm willing to try it." He said before looking at said Flame Royal.

"I don't mind personally but Finn would have to stick near me and we would have to leave the Fire kingdom before using the artifact or he would be flammable in a fire dungeon again, either that or we get Flambo to join us to save us the trip." Phoebe said while she points out a few issues.

Finn took another moment to think before speaking.

"Yeah, let's get Flambo."

"You's guys need something?, this late at night?" A familiar voice said from nearby which made everyone look to see a tired looking Flambo who looked over a nearby rock which hid his body near the group.

"Were you sleeping there this whole time?" Blaze asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh what can I say, I get a surprising amount of charcoal from guys and gals who wanna visit the kingdom, made it a business of sorts." Flambo explained while he pulled out a surprisingly large sack of charcoal followed by a couple more.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze sweatdrop at the amount. But Guard A and B were now jealous that Flambo has more charcoal than them.

"So yeah I gots a place of my own nearby but this rock is really warm so I nap here while I wait for someone to come here, I go around the border and I run into the occasional peep or hot rock and I stop to either do business or nap, it's not illegal right?" Flambo said while he rubbed his eyes to help get them awake.

Phoebe took a moment to chuckle before responding.

"Not really illegal… but seems a bit coincidental that you were here right when we need you." Phoebe said while Flambo shrugged.

"Eh maybe I'm so good at my job that people are just attracted to my location without knowing it, or maybe I run into people by raw luck." Flambo said while he sat on his rock.

Finn shook his at the flambit before speaking.

"Anyway Flambo, we need your help with something. Do you wanna come with us?"

Flambo took a moment to think before looking to the guards.

"I'm not under arrest am I?, I remember keeping my coal to myself and got locked up by some angry guards." Flambo said with a guarded look.

Finn didn't know about that before speaking.

"Nah man, they were escorting Phoebe and Blaze before meeting me at the border."

"Oh, that's good, Just to let you know, I don't come cheap since I learned a new type of flame shield, but if those guys look at me funny I'll be heading for the fiery hills before you know it, I got my rights after all." Flambo said while giving the two guards a glare which showed his distaste of the Flame guards in general.

Said guards glared back at Flambo.

Finn sweatdrop at this before he rummaged through his backpack before he took out some flammable objects.

However Flambo spoke up when he saw the objects.

"Mind holding onto those for afterwards?, I want to make sure that I'm not liable in case a couple guards cause me to run for it before the job's done." Flambo said while sending the guards another glare when he noticed the glare.

"And FYI, My improved Flame shield spell can work in reverse to stun other flame people if I want it to… just a heads up in case things go bad." Flambo said while he glared at the guards to see if they would try something.

The guards glared back at him but didn't want to risk anything while Guard A sighed before he spoke up.

"My apologies then little Ember in case some arrests were not leget, but you can't call all of us hot headed." A said while Flambo frowns.

"I'll trust that when I see that I'm not behind bars at the end of the day." Flambo said with a half lidded look on his face.

Blaze cleared her throat before speaking.

"If we're done here, should we head to the dungeon now?"

"Not so fast your ladyship, I may work for coal but going into a dungeon is gonna require some conditions, makes since right?" Flambo said while he looks to Blaze with a business like look.

Said lady in waiting raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"What kind of conditions are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, these conditions are actually simple, three of them to be exact, the first should be obvious, but I'm not a fighting guy, I can do a bit to protect myself but I would rather stick behind while yous guys do the brawling, makes sense since I would have to cast the flame shield on Finn here at the right time right?" Flambo said with a grin on his face.

Blaze took a moment to think before she nods to him.

"Alright." She said.

"Alright, deal two is more like my arrest records getting erased for two reasons, I'm sure most are just cause of the guards being hotheads like this guy here said, but for the main and second reason, I want to be able to make a legit job but I can't since most don't want to do business with a con right?" Flambo said with a shrug of his tiny shoulders.

Blaze took another moment to think before looking at Phoebe to see if she agrees.

"I'll agree, but only if we look at your records and get rid of the ones that don't make sense, seems sensible right?" Phoebe said while she tried to be reasonable with this condition.

Flambo took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"Okay, deal."

Flambo then looked to the group before speaking up.

"I'll save the last one for later as a favor, and only after my records are cleaned up well, that reasonable?, remember the honesty policy here is still in effect so no tricks." Flambo said while he crossed his tiny arms.

Everyone gave Flambo a half lidded look before nodding to him in agreement.

"Alright, but just to point out why I asked for a favor, take a good look at what happened when I tried to help a guy out when he was in trouble but it turned out that it was a trap." Flambo said before he turned around and showed his back which showed a nasty looking scar of sorts that flames barely passed through which made Phoebe gasp while covering her mouth and the guards eyes widen in shock.

Everyone else was shocked as well before Finn spoke up.

"W-What happen?" He asked.

"Yous tell me, I was minding my own business after I found this sweet looking gem before I heard someone calling for help, I would have ignored them but I got curious since I couldn't do much lately so I followed to see who was calling, I then found this guy with a cherry blossom wand or something who was pinned under a rock and his flame shield was wearing off so I decided to help for a bit of charcoal, but next thing I know after fixing his flame shield and using a bit of knowhow to get that rock off, I felt a searing pain in my back and I passed out, next thing I remember was waking up and having to drag myself to the nearest healer after I founds out that the gem I found was gone." Flambo explained while he turned back to the group.

Everyone felt bad for Flambo, however Finn's eyes widen when heard about that particular wand.

"You said cherry blossom wand?" He asked while Flambo nods.

"Yeahs, some weird little ghost thing that kept saying that *Your not a genius* over and over again, thought it was talking about the guy under a rock, why?, yous know the guy?" Flambo said while glaring at Finn near the end.

Finn was getting angry before speaking.

"Unfortunately I do. That wand you described belonged to that prick Ash." He replied while not liking to bringing up said douchebag's name.

"I see, and I'm guessing yous don't like the guy from the way you talks about him, did he do anything to yous too?" Flambo asked with a curious tone.

"Like you wouldn't believe it. A while back, he tricked me and Jake in going to Marceline's head to erase a memory. Which turns out that the memory was Marcy breaking up with that dunk. Luckily I was able to fix it. But man that guy grinds my gears. I'm mean Phoebe, remember when I betrayed you? Well this guy was worse. He never treated Marcy with respect and also he sold her prized teddy bear to get that very wand." He said as he remembered.

Phoebe frowned when she remembered that day but kept quiet when she felt a bit nervous about talking with Finn later, Blaze may have spoke to her about the possibility of getting back with Finn, but hearing this made her second guess things.

"I don't know who this Ash guy is but are you sure it's the same one?, I mean why would he be in the fire kingdom?, if he's a wizard cause of that wand then why come here?, there's not much for a Wizard to do here since ingredients can only be used with fire based spells." Phoebe explained while the guards and Flambo tried to think of a reason before Flambo blinked a few times.

"H-Hey… just to check, what does the prize in the dungeon look like?" Flambo asked with a worried tone.

Blaze raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I found an old looking place with a burned skeleton which held the gem which seemed to be going from some ruins, or to be exact, an amulet with the Gem attached, but the wood cracked off when I picked it up... I'm really hoping I'm over thinking things here…" Flambo said before he mutters at the end.

Blaze blinked before she looked through the book till she found the image of said artifact.

"Is this the one?"

Flambo took a moment to look at the image when the book was placed in front of him before frowning.

"Sorta… I mean the gem I found looks similar but this one seems… more defined, or.. Complete?... the one that I had seemed shoddy or not as cut out." Flambo said while he rubbed his head since the two gems looked similar.

"What do you mean?, was there a second one?" Phoebe asked when she looks at the page in question before she mutters a bit to skim the page for any keywords.

"Let's see… hmm… I see, I think I see what's wrong here." Phoebe said while she stood up which made a slight thud in her armor.

"What is it, Phoebe?" Finn asked.

"I can only think of a few things after reading this, some ideas seem worse than the others but here are my thoughts." Phoebe said before she continues.

"That Gem that Flambo found could be a key to entering the ruins if those ruins happen to be the one with the amulet we need." Phoebe said with a frown before continuing.

"The info in the book is true for the most part but the prize was actually the less detailed gem." Phoebe said as option two.

"Finally, there could be two artifacts there but only one was gotten before Flambo found it on those remains." Phoebe said with option three before she looks to the others for their opinions.

Everyone tried to think of something before Finn spoke.

"What would you recommend Phoebe?"

"I recommend that we head to the location that the book talks about, and if it's the same location that Flambo stumbled upon then we might have trouble… if not then we might have more than one location to go too later." Phoebe said while she crossed her arms in thought.

Everyone nods in agreement to said flame royal.

"Then I guess we better get started then." Finn said which made the group nod before Flambo spoke up.

"Hey Finn, since yous might run into this donk later if he's out of the Fire Kingdom, mind giving him an extra beating for me if he tries anything with yous?" Flambo said while his body flared a bit in anger.

Finn frowns before speaking.

"Oh trust me, not only am I gonna beat that donk up for hurting you, I'm also gonna beat him up for hurting Marcy." He said.

"Yeah, talking about the Vamp Queen, yous should check on her or something if yous heads in her direction at a later date, I didn't personally know the guy before but I think I heard from a few reliable sources that he's been hanging out in the Vamp Queens general area lately." Flambo said to help Finn with keeping an eye out for Ash.

Said human's eyes widen after hearing that before getting angry.

"If he has...I will personally kill him if he did anything to Marcy." He said with fire in his eyes.

"Alright, but watch out Finn, I gots a weird feeling that he's did something with my gem already and going after him without a plan might get you killed instead." Flambo cryptically said while he crossed his arms in confusion.

Finn calmed down a bit before speaking.

"Yeah you're right Flambo. Luckily Marcy said she was heading out when I saw her but I'll call her later just to be safe." He said.

"Alright, and as a personal favor to yous cause of our friendship, after we get done here, I'll check on her every now and thens to see if she's fine or not, I heard that she's stubborn and wouldn't tell friends her problem easily." Flambo offered to Finn to help him out.

Finn gave Flambo a kind smile before speaking.

"Thanks man. And you're right. Marcy doesn't talk much about stuff, but maybe to me she can."

"Maybes, but that does beg the question, why so worried about her?, yous got a crush or something for the Vamp Queen?" Flambo teased to help ease the tension.

Finn blushed a bit from that before speaking.

"Well...She's important to me. Same thing with my friends. Even Phoebe and Blaze are important to me as well." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Phoebe blushed for a moment at the compliment but then brushed it off when Finn mentioned that it was the same with his friends which caused her blush to fade.

Blaze blushed as well after hearing that as well.

"Wells, whether or not yous got a crush on her doesn't really matter right now since yous should be glad that you came here at this time of year." Flambo teased while he wobbled next to Finn.

Phoebe and Blaze blushed when Flambo said that.

Finn blushed again before speaking.

"Y-Yeah right. Let's get going then."

"Alright, just hold still, I heard that Flame shields don't work with you but holding a delayed one for now should still work." Flambo said before he starts to mutter a surprisingly long spell incantation, some of the words were obvious to those that knew the flame shield spell but the rest went over their heads while he continues.

Finn was curious at what Flambo meant time of the year.

"What do you mean time of the year Flambo?"

Blaze blushed at that before she spoke up while Flambo continues to chant.

"H-he uh… means that once a year, we Flame people all go into heat at once at the same time which seems to change the time our heat kicks in for the rest of the year… we give a week notice in advance to non flame people so that they can keep away from the kingdom for that time." Blaze explained to Finn while she blushed brightly.

"Oh." Finn said before blushing at the info.

Phoebe turned her head away while blushing.

"Yeah… and some people experience mini heat moments right before it happens, thankfully that only happens to me around three days before." Blaze admits with a blush on her face.

Finn blushed again after hearing that while Flambo chuckles after he finished chanting.

"Yeah wells lets just say that I'll be rolling in coal once I set up my business of making new types of flame shields for everyone, some non flame people might even try joining in… boy that will be a real test for my shields effect time." Flambo said while he held a tiny glowing orb in his hand.

Everyone sweatdrop after hearing that.

Flambo noticed before giving them a half lidded look.

"Hey don't judge, some people tried to join in the past and got burned when the shield wore off too soon." Flambo said before he tossed the orb at Finn which conked him on the head before it stuck on his hat which made Flambo chuckle.

"Hehe, now all we need to do is get that flame shield immunity off yous and then the spell will take effect." Flambo said with an amused tone while the ball sat on top of his head which made it look like he had a three eared bear hat now.

Finn thought he looked ridiculous.

"Alright. Let's get going then." He said while Phoebe giggled a bit.

"Yeah, Can you lead the way Blaze?" Phoebe asked while she looked to the lady in waiting.

"Yes milady. Follow me everyone." Blaze said before leading the group to the ruins.

While walking, Finn had a worried look on his face.

'_I hope that bastard didn't do anything to Marcy.' _He thought.

Meanwhile…

**Ooo/ Marceline's house/ Marceline (Out of control by spell mix)/ Ash**

Ash had somehow gotten away from Marceline in her new out of control state while he hid in the closet to try and recover while Marceline looked around the room.

'_Oh Glob...what was I thinking using that spell on her. I wanted good sex...but not like that. Next time no more aphrodisiac spells… At least not without a plan first...' _Ash thought.

A moment later, Marceline walked in front of the closet before she slowly looked around with glowing eyes.

Ash gulped when he saw her through the lines.

'_ . .' _The douchebag thought while hoping Marceline doesn't go look in her closet.

For a moment, she did look at the closet but walked away instead which had her leaving Ash's sight as her footsteps fade.

Said douchebag sighed with relief thinking he was safe.

However a moment later, a glowing eye was seen which looked right at Ash before the door was slowly opened to reveal a grinning Marceline.

'_Oh no.' _Ash painfully thought while Marceline raised her hand and gripped Ash's arm.

A moment later, the camera panned away with Ash screaming again while the scene went back to the Finn/ fire group.

**Ooo/ ?/ Finn, Phoebe, Blaze, Flambo, Guard A & B**

Blaze and Phoebe were walking side by side in the front before Blaze whispered to said Flame royal.

"You alright milady?" She asked which caused Phoebe to frown.

"Yes, but I'm having second thoughts on asking Finn to… help with my problems." Phoebe whispered back.

Blaze was worried about that.

"Let's not count him out yet. Remember, he said you're important to him. And before you say anything, he was probably embarrassed to say anything since Flambo teased him." Said lady in waiting whispered.

"Maybe, but I'm worried that Finn might mess up again, he got that dream because of the Cosmic Owl and I melted the Ice Kingdom as a result, I'm not foolish to think that he's like that Ash guy but you heard of Finn's errors in the past right?, I'm just worried he might do something like that again…, I maybe worried for nothing since he grew up but you have to admit that getting two royals to fight is overkill." Phoebe whispered before she sped up her pace a bit.

Blaze also sped up before whispering.

"That is true, yes. But Finn had felt regret doing those actions and shown responsibility for it. I highly doubt he'll do something like that again." She whispered.

"Maybe, but unless I can see that he grew up mentally, I'll have trouble believing that." Phoebe whispered back with a frown on her face.

Blaze look sad seeing that frown.

"Do you still hate him milady?" She whispered.

Phoebe sighs before looking to Blaze.

"No… I just want to know if Finn really grew up or not, tell you what Blaze, I want you to test Finn to see if he really matured or not, I'll even leave the method to you and if Finn asks, you can tell him everything since I got nothing to hide." Phoebe whispered to Blaze while she walked.

Blaze was surprised at the request but nods to her before whispering.

"It will be done milady." She whispered.

"Good...maybe after we find a place to rest, I can give you an early reward, I mean even if we get caught, what can Finn say?, I heard rumors that he has he's eyeing on other ladies so I doubt he can complain much." Phoebe whispered in a teasing manner.

Blaze blushed from that before whispering.

"Well even so, he might still feel something for you, but the question is do you still feel for him?" She whispered.

Phoebe sighed at the question before responding.

"Yes… I do, I was mad for a time from Finn's stunts at the Ice Kingdom and when I needed to get the throne back but his actions made it hard to say anything, hence the need for the test, I get that he and I were kids and immature, but even immature kids should have seen the bigger picture, I heard that he got a dream from the Cosmic Owl in the past from a guy who hanged with Jake during a party and I also heard that Jake gave him some crud advice on how to go through with the dream, so I get that it's mainly the owl and Jake's fault now, but Finns actions during the throne incident were his own." Phoebe explained while whispering to Blaze.

Blaze took a moment to think before whispering.

"Then forgive me if I asked you this. If Finn passes his test and he's eyeing for other women, as the rumor said, would you be willing to share him or keep him for yourself?"

Phoebe took a moment to think before looking to Blaze.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind for three reasons, one is him being honest about any ladies he has in mind or other ladies in the future." Phoebe whispered about the first reason.

Blaze was surprised after hearing that.

"So you be okay sharing him with other women then?" She whispered.

"Let me put it to you this way, if the person earned my trust then yes, if you wanted to try and get with Finn then I wouldn't mind since I knew you for a long time." Phoebe said while she focused on walking across the fiery land.

Blaze was surprised before blushing after hearing that.

"R-Really?" She whispered.

"Really, and here's reason two, I got the home field advantage here, I mean aside from Marceline who I heard danced in the fire Kingdom, and you if you want in, who else can stand the fire kingdom if their not a natural born Flame person?" Phoebe asked Blaze.

Blaze blushed after thinking that she might have a chance to get with Finn.

"You have a point there milady." She whispered while still blushing.

"Third and finally, can I really complain if Finn has other lovers?, I mean I got you if he's not around so can I really complain?" Phoebe teased while she pinched Blaze's rear when she noticed Finn looking their way, she wanted to get a reaction from him to see how he would respond.

Blaze jolt a bit from that action before blushing brightly.

Finn was shocked after seeing Phoebo doing that.

'_Whoa...never thought I see Phoebe doing that. That was...dare I say it?, hot...hehe. I wonder if she's trying to send me a message? Even though I was planning to ask Marcy out, Phoebe does look more beautiful than ever, even Blaze is cute as well.' _He thought before blushing at the scene when Phoebe actually gripped Blaze's rear for a moment while Finn heard a voice next to him.

"Ah what a sight to see." The Voice said from next and below Finn told Finn that it was Flambo as he wobbled next to Finn while he watched what happened with the two ladies of the group.

Finn forgot that he was there.

"Y-You saw that?" He whispered.

"Yep, don't worry though, yous have no need to worry about any guy going for her majesty, I mean it's more common than you think if you know what happens during her majesty's heat cycles and for the other ladies of the fire kingdom who can't find a man around, but I heard rumors that she and Blaze there hook up recently when the Queen gets frisky during her last heat cycle." Flambo said while grinning to Finn.

"Be honest, yous got an interesting imagination when you saw her majesty teasing Blaze just now didja?" Flambo asked with a grin on his face.

Finn was surprised after hearing that. But he hate to admit it, the thought of Phoebe and Blaze going at it was a big turn on to him.

He nods to Flambo before blushing which made the Flambit grin a bit more.

"So, just between yous and me, is it true yous got your eyes on other ladies?" Flambo asked while he wobbled beside Finn.

Another thing Finn hate to admit but not only was he thinking about Marceline, he still wondered about Huntress Wizard and now Phoebe and Blaze as well.

Finn nods to Flambo again while blushing a bit which made Flambo chuckle a bit before responding.

"A bit of advice then if things go well, since yous got other possible ladies, then you can't complain if her Majesty has her own lady or two in the bedroom, I'm sure she would agree with the reverse, but yous gotta admit that it wouldn't be fair if you had your fun around the kingdoms and she didn't right?" Flambo asked with a half serious, half teasing tone.

Finn took a moment to think on that and Flambo did bring up a good point.

"Right." He whispered which made Flambo shrug.

"No worries, just looking out for the guy who gave me a lot of charcoal in the past." Flambo said while he wobbled a bit faster when he noticed that Phoebe and Blaze sped up a bit.

Finn sweatdrop after that before trying to catch up while Phoebe teased Blaze again, this time out of pure fun by lightly gripping Blaze's tail while Finn got a full view of Phoebe's action.

Said human blushed at the Flame royal's action before thinking.

'_Wow...I wonder if Phoebe would do that to me? But does she still feel something for me?, I won't deny that I still hope for us. But I also love Marceline. Would either of them agree to share me?' _He thought.

After a bit of walking, the group saw a large building in the distance.

"Is that the place?" Finn asked.

Flambo frowned before he rubbed his head."Sorta, but the place looks… differently?" Flambo said since the building looked similar… but after taking a moment to see a few differences… one being that the building looked slightly older, though that could be a difference in the angle that threw Flambo off.

"Like how different?" Finn questioned.

"That building seems… older?, though it could be because I'm looking at it from another angle." Flambo said while rubbing his head.

Finn rubbed his chin before speaking.

"Is it safe to enter?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not 100% sure since there was a skeleton at the entrance, but that could be because of the guy kicking it after he got injured inside of the place, I just got the gem and booked it since I wanted to be safe than sorry." Flambo said while he remembered what happened after he found the gem.

"Hmmm...What do you think, Phoebe?" Finn asked.

"Well… I don't think the entrance itself has any traps so it should be safe to at least check from a distance, but I recommend we set up camp once we get there and rest up before entering." Phoebe suggests to the group.

Finn nodded before speaking.

"Good idea. I'll help prepare the tents." He said while Phoebe giggles a bit.

"I meant when we get there first, we can check for traps then set up camp, besides you don't want to set up camp out in the open here." Phoebe warned when the sound of a wolf howling was heard.

Finn felt embarrassed as he not realized it.

"Right, sorry Phoebe." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"No worries, but you are the most vulnerable out of everyone else here, you may be immune to fire around me, but get to far and you would burst into an inferno before you could say ouch." Phoebe said while she reminds Finn about his extra flammable state if he gets too far from her.

Finn shuddered at the thought of burning alive before speaking.

"Yeah you're definitely right about that Pheebs." He said.

"Just a reminder, now let's hurry since fire wolfs are not normally tame in this location, there could be a few friendly ones but try and keep your guard up." Phoebe said to the group while Guard A & B nod while they armed their spears by holding them with both hands.

"Yeah, yeah, let's hurry since I don't wanna be a chew toy for no fire wolf." Flambo said while he hid behind Finn's leg as he looked around.

Said human picked up the scared flambit before speaking.

"Yeah let's get going." Finn said before everyone nods before they continue towards the ruins.

It took them around 30 minutes of walking and climbing over a few strange ruined buildings before finding themselves in front of the ruins themselves which surprisingly looked like an ancient building from before the mushroom wars… if anything, it looked like an old military base that Finn was told about during one of his lessons from Bubblegum in the past.

"Okay so we check for any traps and then we make camp to rest up for tomorrow right?" Finn said.

"Yeahs, be careful everyone… I don't see the skeleton, are you sure we're at the right location?" Flambo said while he looks to Blaze.

Said lady in waiting looked through the book again before speaking.

"Yes, this is the place alright." She said which made Phoebe frown before she took a few steps forwards… however when she did, an alarm went off before two turrets appeared in front of her from the ground while four appeared from the base itself before a robotic voice was heard.

"**Identify yourself, either leave or perish." **The robotic voice said while red laser lights target Phoebe but the turrets didn't fire.

Finn got in front of Phoebe to shield her in case of anything.

"**I repeat, Identify yourselves." **The robotic voice said before Phoebe cleared her throat.

"I am Phoebe, Queen of the Fire Kingdom, my group here is looking for a artifact that can burn enchantments away." Phoebe said while the robotic voice took a moment of silence.

"**This Fire Kingdom does not compute, elaborate on its founding." **The Robotic voice said to the group which helped further the fact that it seemed to be made before the Fire Kingdom's appearance.

That's when Finn spoke.

"I am Finn Mertens, Hero of Ooo. What do you know about the Mushroom War?" He asked.

For a moment the voice fell silent before it spoke up again.

"**Mertens?... I know nothing about this ...mushroom war… but I do know of the various bombs that have been launched long ago which ergo could be called the Mushroom war based on the explosion of the nukes that were launched by humans long ago." **The Voice said before it fell silent.

Finn was shocked after hearing that.

"Well right now there aren't that many humans left." He said before the voice responds.

"**A logical outcome after calculating the number of bombs launched, at best around 100 to 500 humans should still be alive if… how would the humans say… they were lucky but in a slightly mutated state to survive the aftermath if they survived the explosions,... you and your party is welcome to come in, but based on my thermal scans, I see that you travel with walking beings of fire if I use this Fire Kingdom as a literal term, which is illogical if I go by normal logic of the past, please be aware fire beings that I am programmed to defend temperature sensitive equipment by any means, so please do not touch certain objects, ask if it's safe first or I will become hostile." **The Voice said while the turrets went back into the ground and base while the metal door opens for the group.

Everyone sighed with relief before Finn looked to Phoebe.

"You okay Phoebe?" He asked while said monarch nods.

"Yeah, just a bit off guard since I didn't expect that, though if this thing was from the past, then what kept it maintained since this place could be older than old?" Phoebe said while she looks to the base itself.

"I have no clue. Perhaps this place was made to withstand any environment after the Mushroom War happened." Finn said while Phoebe frowned.

"Maybe, but I know once Bubblegum hears about this then she might try and sneak in… she's good at spying on people after all." Phoebe said while she frowns before she starts to walk into the base while being careful of anything while her guards follow her.

Finn followed as well while being careful before speaking.

"Well don't worry Phoebe. I have your in back in case of anything."

Phoebe smiles a bit from Finn cheering her up, but she still felt like she had to keep her guard up for now in this place.

"Who knows what's in here." Phoebe thought while everyone else followed her inside before the door shut with a thud.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Unknown military base/ Finn, Flambo, Phoebe, Blaze, Guard A & B**

When the door closed, for a moment, everything was pitch black except for the glow from the Flame beings in the room before lights kicked in which showed the entire room to them, it looked like a lobby of sorts with a desk with a computer nearby and an even stronger door on the other end of the room.

"Wonder what's behind that door." Finn said with a curious look before the Voice spoke up again.

"**The Inner section of the Base, I want to ask a few questions first before I let you in since ID must not be needed anymore, an annoyance I'm sure but an understandable line of thought since Human's haven't entered here in quite some time." **The Voice said before falling silent to let the group think.

Finn turned to everyone before speaking.

"What do you think guys?" He asked.

"Well, if it's just to answer some questions, I don't see why not." Phoebe said while Flambo spoke up.

"As long as it's not toos complicated, I can answer a few questions." Flambo said while Guard A & B stayed silent but nod in agreement.

Blaze also nod in agreement.

Finn nods back before looking at the door.

"Alright. Ask away." He said before the voice spoke up.

"**Very well, first off, are their other Humans other than yourself?, by my readings only you are Human Finn Mertens, though your right arm is cybernetic, so the correct term would be Cyborg in your case." **The Voice said before it fell silent.

Finn rubbed his robotic arm before speaking.

"Yes there are other humans. They built themselves a village in a forest by the grasslands." He responds before the Voice spoke up.

"**I see, than can one of you explain the surrounding lands in this… Fire Kingdom… was it… Last I heard was that the surrounding land was an icy area to prevent intruders." **The Voice said before it fell silent.

Finn took a moment to think on that before answering.

"Well..I don't know how to answer that...but I believe due to the effects of the Mushroom War, a lot of lands mutated and changed to different environments." He answered before the voice spoke up.

"**Now then, to the one called… Phoebe, you said you are the Queen of the Fire Kingdom yes, tell me, are the other lands surrounding the Fire Kingdom under the same leadership of Queens, kings, princesses, or princes?" **The Voice asked before it fell silent.

Phoebe was silent before she responds.

"As far as I know, there are no princes, the only Kings that I know of are the former King of Ooo, my father the dethroned Flame King, and the Ice King though he only has penguins to rule, as for Queens, I'm one of them while... my mother... was a Queen and the rest are princesses." Phoebe said before the voice spoke up.

"**Pardon the question then if I upset you, but since you are a Queen, then did you marry a prince?, past records normally state that in order for a princess or prince to be king then they would either have to A. Marry someone, B. be the last of the Royalty in line for the throne, or C. Dethrone the former ruler like you said, but you seem… a bit young from the sound of your voice, forgive me since it is hard to tell general age in here with a thermal camera."** The Voice said before falling silent.

Everyone else knew she dethroned her father. But were wondering on what Phoebe will say.

Phoebe sighs before responding.

"To answer you question, I'm in my 20's, I dethroned my father and the suitors that tried to obtain my hand in marriage are normally too stuck up or snobbish so I turned them away… and as far as I'm concerned, I may as well be the last Fire ruler here since my father was banished and became king of squirrels for some reason and my other relatives are similar to my father… the only good one was my mother…" Phoebe said before she fell silent while Guard A stiffens a bit when he remembered the Queen while the Voice spoke up.

"**My apologies then your highness, I only ask since my knowledge of… what was it called again?, Ooo was it, is lacking." **The Voice said before it fell silent.

Finn came to Phoebe's side before putting a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way which was noticed by the Voice.

"**Forgive me for asking while you are consoling her, but how are you able to touch her Finn Mertens, logic dictates that you would normally stay away from beings made of fire since skin contact would result in severe burns." **The Voice said while a camera nearby zoomed in on the duo.

"Well to answer your question, Phoebe tried to surprised me when she went to see the Wish Master and wished that I was flameproof, but then she got the double effect of the wish." Finn answered before blushing a bit as he remembered that Phoebe was doing that for him.

"**I see, so she did it out of love, whether out of romance or friendship is anyone's guess, but that… Wish Master… was it?, seemed like a snake in the grass it seems." **The Voice said to the group.

Finn blushed when the Voice said the first part. He believes Phoebe did it as a friend...Or was it?

However he did chuckled at the snake part before speaking.

"Actually he was a snake, literally."

"**I see, I did not expect an ironic twist with that… Now finally before I let you in, how is it that you all found this base exactly?, there should be no documents that survived if hundreds of years passed." **The Voice said to the group.

"Well actually, it's a thousand years and well, we didn't know that it was a base. We're looking for a special artifact and this book told us that it was here." Finn said before the voice responds.

"**May I see the book in question?"** The Voice said while it waits for someone to show the book before Blaze cleared her throat and opened the book to the needed page before showing the opened page to the camera which zoomed in for a moment before it spoke up after Blaze closed the book after a minute.

"**...You may enter then, please remember what I said about the flammable areas, this place was originally meant for cold climates so the heating system would caused certain places to malfunction if the temperature went any higher and possibly cause the entire base to explode in a worse case scenario, not an issue since this place was built far away from any settlements, but since you people are here then I would recommend caution."** The Voice said explained before falling silent while the inner door opened to reveal a long hallway with multiple doors leading to other sectors of the base, but only one door opened at the end of the hall.

Finn was cautious before asking.

"What happens when the door closes behind us?"

"**The cooling system will kick in and cause a drop in temperature to prevent any accidents, it shouldn't cause issues with beings made of fire, but Finn Mertens, you should stick by one of the fire beings in your group to stay warm as a precaution, maybe the one that is blue in color since her heat signature is higher than the rest, or the Queen if she is holding back her power." **The Voice said before it fell silent while Phoebe blushed a bit at what the Voice suggested.

Blaze blushed knowing Finn will need to be by her side to stay warm.

Finn also blushed from that but wonder what Phoebe will say since the Voice thought she was holding back.

Guard A, B, and Flambo chuckle at Finn, Blaze, and Phoebe before Flambo spoke up.

"So who is… hotter?, Blaze, or Her Majesty here?, any thoughts Finn?" Flambo teased while Phoebe and Blaze jolt a bit at Flambo teasing them and Finn before they glanced to Finn.

Finn blushed big after hearing Flambo say that. He doesn't know how to respond to that. And was now nervous.

"Well?, whos seems warmer?, her majesty or the Lady in waiting?" Flambo teased while he felt like chuckling since he was having a blast with teasing Finn.

Said human was blushing big before he said this.

"To be honest...they're both pretty hot."

The comment made both Phoebe and Blaze blush brightly while Flambo grinned a bit before he spoke up.

"Yous do realize what that means here right?" Flambo asked while keeping his grin on his face.

Finn didn't know what the flambit mean till his eyes widen in realization.

Flambo chuckled before he wobbled past Finn with one last sentence.

"Welp, since yous said that, guess that means yous sticking by the ladies huh?" Flambo teased before the guards went ahead to make sure it was safe, but not before Guard A gave Finn a surprisingly cold look.

Finn did not like the way he was looking.

"What?" He questioned which stopped Guard A who looked to Finn.

"My apologies, but I want to be clear since we have the honesty policy, but do you really want to know what I think about you?" Guard A said while looking Finn in the eye.

Phoebe and Blaze both looked at each other before they looked at Finn with a concerned look.

"O-Okay." Finn said while the guard hummed before he walked in front of Finn and knelt down a bit to get eye level with him.

"To be honest… I don't like you, plain and simple, you seem like a nice guy but I remember what you did to her majesty while you two were at the ice kingdom years ago… I'm a lot older than I look so I can say this, but I made a promise to my previous Queen when I was formally captain of the royal guard to protect Her majesty before she died, the only reason I didn't incinerate you in the past wasn't because of the fact that I could have been executed… the only reason I didn't was the fact that you showed regret for your actions and you were a child… however do the same thing again… **and I won't show mercy to you even if I get my matrix extinguished as a result."** Guard A said while his eyes gave a bluish glow when his armor actually glowed with a blue light instead of the iconic red for a second before it returned to normal.

Phoebe and Blaze were shocked at this before looking at Finn.

Finn, surprisingly was unfazed by that before getting a serious look on his face.

"I understand that. But what happens between me and Phoebe is between us. No one gets involved. Not you or her family. And even if I was a child, it was still wrong to manipulate her. I regret doing that to her. Phoebe was the best person for me and I blew it. But at least I learned my mistakes, unlike other people I know. And despite whether or not I'm following the honesty law, I will not do something like that again. I rather kill myself than do that." Finn said staring at Guard A in the eyes to know that he's serious.

But to his surprise, the guard points his spear at Finn's face before speaking up.

"Very well… I'll leave this conversation after I say this… did you think you were the only one upset?, did you think her majesty here didn't suffer because of your actions?... try and think about that before you respond… I meant what I said to the previous Queen about killing you if you harm her daughter again… and words won't change my mind, actions will… if you want to prove yourself as a worthy friend or even a suitor to the Queen again, then you have a lot of work to do Human." The guard said before he lowered his spear and walked away to B who waits for A before they enter the hall.

Finn put his head down and sighed. He didn't have to think since he knew Phoebe was heartbroken.

Phoebe didn't know how to respond when she heard all of that from A. Granted he was an old guard but she didn't know he made a promise with her mother… the blue flames were a surprise as well since only extremely strong elementals or elementals who had a stronger affinity for Fire then other Flame people were able to do that.

Blaze was surprised after hearing the conversation between Finn and Guard A.

Said human turned to see the two flame elementals.

"I must be the biggest idiot in the group huh?" He asked which caused Phoebe to give him an angry look.

"Now see here Finn, that's only his opinion, most flame people don't have a grudge and neither do I, besides you learned from it right?, so what is there to worry about?" Phoebe said while she poked him in the chest a few times.

Finn chuckled from that before speaking.

"Thanks Phoebe." He said with a kind smile which in turn made Phoebe smile.

"Good, now shall we go in?" Phoebe said while she starts to walk into the hallway.

Finn still smiled before looking at Blaze.

"You coming Blaze?" He said which made Blaze smile before she walks around Finn carefully before speaking up.

"Of course, try and stick by her majesty though, extra flammable remember?" Blaze said while she followed after Phoebe.

Finn blushed a bit before following the group.

A few moments later, the group enters a surprisingly advance lab which seemed to be in perfect condition somehow.

"Wow. Who knew this place would stay in perfect condition after so long." Finn said before he heard a voice to his right which made the group look to see the source of the voice.

"**Thank you, I tried my best." **The Voice said before the camera pans to show a surprisingly advance looking robot, it looked humanoid but it looked fully mechanical.

Everyone was surprised when they saw the robot.

"What… the… who are you?" Phoebe said before the robot looked to her.

"**I'm sure you mean what… but as for my name... call me Gamma." **The robot, now known as Gamma said to the group before it approached with metallic steps which showed.

It has surprisingly bulky but compact armor, which gave it the height of a human around Finn's height and from the heavy thuds of it's steps showed how heavy the armor was, the armor had a radioactive icon on the front while the rest of the armor was a dull green color. (Think of a megaman legends style armor and you get the general idea.)

The Robot, shockingly, had a surprisingly human like face while the rest of it's head had a helmet equipped which if no one knew would fool anyone into thinking it was human… a surprisingly female looking human based on the robot's figure… though the voice seemed to robotic to the others.

"Hello Gamma...I'm Finn Mertens." Finn said while Gamma gave him a blank look before speaking up.

"**I know, I was the one who talked with you over the monitor." **Gamma said with the odd fitting tone in… her?... voice?

Everyone was surprised after hearing that.

"Really? You're voice was different when we spoke at the door." Finn said with a surprised look which made Gamma speak up.

"**My apologies, as you can see it's been a long time since I had guests that I just stopped using my vocal module, give me a moment." **Gamma said before she stood still after opening her mouth.

"**Testing…. Te**sting…**$%$# ^ #%% #$"** Gamma said before her voice turned into loud static for a second which caused everyone to cover their ears before it stops before she spoke up.

"How is this?, better?" Gamma said with a surprisingly feminine sounding voice…. Though the blank look was still there which made the group sweatdrop.

"Yes. Very much." Finn said before Gamma spoke up again.

"So you are in need of what is printed on the page yes?, I have some good news and bad news then." Gamma said to the group.

Everyone grew weary on that.

"What's the good news?" Finn questioned.

"The good news it that I know where the object is...or was." Gamma cryptically said to the group.

"What do you mean was?" Finn questioned.

"Before that I want to know what you do with the item after it's been used." Gamma asked with crossed arms.

Everyone was confused on that.

"Um...I don't know. What happens?" Finn asked.

"Bad news is that item is whats powering me and I'm it's guardian in a sense… If you want it then you have to listen to two requests before I can give it to you." Gamma shockingly said to the group.

The group was shock after hearing that.

"What type of requests?" Finn asked which caused Gamma to unfold her arms.

"First, I want you to take me out of this place so I can see the world, as you already know my data banks are lacking the knowledge of this Ooo and I would like to catalogue things in case of another apocalypse." Gamma said while looking to Finn.

Finn took a moment to think before look at Phoebe to see what she thinks.

"I don't mind as long as you don't use the info to harm my kingdom, but won't you have trouble?, even with a flame shield it would be hard for a being of metal to survive here outside of this place." Phoebe said while Gamma spoke up.

"No worries, aside from dispelling… enchantments, the gem in the artifact can cause a being to adapt to its environment, so the longer I stay in the fire kingdom, better the resistance, unfortunately the longer I stay out of an environment, the worse my resistance, I tested it in various simulations using actual elements around the base." Gamma said to the group.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Okay. We'll make sure that happens." He said before Gamma responds.

"The second request is simple as well, I tested this out by breaking bits of the artifact apart and placed them in key points in the base to allow each piece to fully adapt, if you can bring them here I can make a bracelet which keeps the element flowing into the bracelet." Gamma said before she surprised everyone by letting them hear a couple clicks before her armor from the waist up fell off which revealed… that she had nothing else underneath which showed large D- E cup breasts and unblemished skin.

Finn along with everyone else was shocked while blushing after seeing it.

He averts his gaze to stop looking while still blushing.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Phoebe said with a bright blush on her face while Gamma looked to her with a blank look.

"I can't show the artifact unless I do this, besides from what I gathered, you don't seem the shy type." Gamma said while she points to Finn or to be more exact, his robotic arm which made everyone look… to see multiple small robots that crawled on it while they prodded certain areas while some actually crawled in the cracks in the arm.

Finn looked at his robotic arm and was shocked at what he was seeing.

"WHOA...WHAT THE?! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!' He asked.

"Gathering Data... I hacked the arm when you got in front of the turrets and got enough to work with before I sent my tech bots in to gather more when you got distracted by my appearance, all my bots are doing is sending me info on places you been thanks to the...hologem... installed which acts as a camera of sorts and the microphone for sound data." Gamma said as info poured into her databanks while she turned to Finn while not caring about the lack of armor covering her torso.

Said human was shocked after hearing that as were the rest of his group since they were only here for a few minutes.

"Don't be to surprised, before the Mushroom War, this place was one of the rare places with the highest level of technology on the planet, even if this Princess Bubblegum is smart, I doubt that she can match around 30 to 50 people with an I.Q. of around 300 or so, possibly 400 for each individual person." Gamma said when she already got data on Bubblegum.

Finn wondered what if Bubblegum heard that.

'_PB would throw a fit if she heard that.' _He thought while Gamma looked to Phoebe.

"And it seems like you shouldn't really complain about the state of my dress since you like to play with Blaze's rear and tail even in front of Finn here." Gamma points out which caused Phoebe to blush brightly when she heard that.

Blaze also blushed after hearing that before speaking.

"H-How do you know that?" She asked which caused Gamma to look to her which made her breasts jiggle.

"I did say I hacked his camera and microphone a moment ago right?, Finn was right behind you and Phoebe while he talked with Flambo about not really complaining if the Queen here has multiple lovers on her end while Finn possibly has more lovers… am I right or am I wrong?, he even saw Phoebe play with your ass... I can show the data on my computer here if you doubt me." Gamma said while she points a thumb at the computer nearby.

Everyone had no idea how to respond to that.

"You know I would be shocked, but knowing PB...she would installed the recording part and not tell me." Finn said while shaking his head.

Phoebe frowns before looking to Gamma.

"Can you deactivate them or something?, I don't want Bubblegum to spy on me." Phoebe said while her temperature flared a bit while Gamma looked to her with a calculating look for a few moments.

"Seconded." Finn said while Blaze nods in agreement.

"Third." Blaze said while Gamma was silent before a few tech bots came out of the robotic arm while carrying a small device.

"There, now she can't get sight data while I can for now, I can't remove the microphone since that can be turned on and off at will." Gamma said while she bent down to grab the camera from the two bot before breaking it in her hand and pulled out a microchip and tossed the remains over her shoulder which a few tech bots cleaned up and scuttle away.

Finn nodded but was weary when he asked this.

"Um...if we grabbed the gem fragments, won't the base get destroyed? I mean it is your home." He said while Gamma shrugged.

"As long as I retrieve the Base's Data and my sister bots here then it doesn't matter, besides this place can easily be rebuilt with this world current materials, and why would you think there is a self destruct?, granted it would help with keeping secrets but this isn't a villain's lair." Gamma said with a blank look on her face.

Finn thought he might've insulted Gamma before speaking.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean you did say that the fragments are what keeping this place intact."

"I find no insult with most of your logic, I was just questioning the reason for their being a self destruct here, besides, I never said that they were keeping this base intact, they are just waiting in the various elemental chambers to keep the resistant effect at the highest level, now for the main core." Gamma said while a line appeared between her breasts and stomach before her chest opened like a pair of double doors to reveal a beautiful glowing gemstone which was missing 6 small pieces which gave it a flower like pattern of sorts as it sat on a holder of sorts while complicated machinery was seen inside of Gamma.

"This is what you're looking for right?, please verify by bringing out the book." Gamma said before looking to Blaze.

Said lady in waiting nods to Gamma before bringing out the book. She flipped through the pages till looking at the very page she needed.

Aside from the missing fragments and the amulet part was missing, the gem was a perfect match.

"Is it a match?" Gamma asked while she waits for Blaze to finish examining the gem.

Blaze took a moment before speaking.

"Yes. This is the one."

"Very well, if you can gather the fragments and rest here 7 days so I can make the bracelets, then I'll give you my core for now but then you have to wait for a few hours in the Fire chamber with it equipped to get the resistance topped off again." Gamma said while her chest closed which made her breasts jiggle a bit.

Most of the males and Phoebe blushed from that before Finn spoke.

"Um...How come you were made so human like?"

"So it would be easier to assist the scientists and help them with stress relief since there was a decline of woman near the end of the mushroom war, either by accidents or from attacks, the male scientists also got a sharp decline as well but at best out of the 50, only 6 made it to their elder years before they died of old age, 4 male, two female, they had various guests over the years and the scientists who had families had their families taken to safe areas while they stayed here, main reason I let you in was because you had the same last name as one of the female scientists here and I wanted to see if you looked similar to her, probably a decedent if my guess is right." Gamma said while she looked Finn up and down for a moment before she waits for him to speak.

Everyone was shocked while blushing a bit after hearing what Gamma was there for. But Finn was shocked when he heard that he was related to one of the scientists here.

"R-Really?" He questioned

"Indeed, I can show a picture if you want." Gamma said while she grabbed her armor and equipped it while she waits for Finn to answer.

Said human wanted to see who it was.

"Yes please." He said while Gamma nods before she turned to the large computer nearby and after a few seconds of typing, she pulled up an image, one with multiple people in lab coats, and one of them looked a lot like Minerva, the only difference was the color of her eyes, one which seemed blue, and the other green.

"Oh my Glob." Finn said before his eyes started getting watery which Gamma noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Gamma asked when she looked to Finn after she looked away from the computer.

Finn rubbed a tear away before speaking.

"The woman in the picture looks like my mom." He said while Gamma makes a humming sound.

"I see, I guess it makes since Guinevere had a child, to bad the war prevented her from leaving in her later years." Gamma said before she typed on the computer before she had the picture vanish and Finn's hologem booted up before the picture appeared in a 3-D like view which gave a pink, but fully viewable view of the occupants.

"There, I copied the picture to your hologem, now you can see your great grandmother if you want, just look up old picture on the list." Gamma said before she shut down the computer for now.

"Thank you." Finn said with an appreciative smile.

"No worries, no onto more important matters, I'll wait here for now while you retrieve the fragments, I recommend leaving the fire fragment to the fire beings here while you go get the water fragment." Gamma suggests to the group before she sat in her chair again.

Everyone nodded to Gamma before Finn spoke.

"Is there a map to where the fragments are?" He asked.

"No worries, aside from the guest rooms and the various labs, this place is made to circle the place and meet back here, think of a donut and you get the idea, the room have names above them so you can't miss them." Gamma said while she made a circle with her fingers.

Everyone nods to Gamma again before they start looking for the fragments.

When the group made it to the hallway they came from and one door had the following names.

**Fire/wind/lightning**

The other door on the other end had the following.

**Water/Earth/Twilight**

The twilight one didn't make much sense but the rooms were practically opposite elements which made the choice easy when Phoebe turned to the one leading to the Fire room.

"Be careful Finn...alright everyone, let's go." Phoebe said to Finn before speaking to the others before she enters the door when it opens automatically.

Finn nods before speaking.

"You too Phoebe." He said before entering the room.

**Ooo/ Water Hallway/ Finn**

For a moment the hallway was dark before lights lit the surprisingly long hallway which showed a single door at the very end before Gamma's voice was heard.

"**Finn can you hear me?" **Gamma said before she fell silent.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Said human responded.

"**Good… now a word of warning if you have a phobia of Water, the fragment it at the very bottom so you'll have to swim down for it, don't worry since you can stop in special pressurized rooms to recover so your body can adapt, once you get the Fragment you will be able to breath underwater and won't be affected by pressure for some time, but be extremely careful that you don't drop it or the effect fades instantly, I doubt I need to explain what happens if so right?" **Gamma explained before she fell silent.

Finn gulped nervously before speaking up.

"R-Right. I understand."

"**Good, and if you need stress relief just ask when you get back, it's one of my programmings after all and you need to be in top form."** Gamma said before she fell silent.

Finn blushed after hearing that.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"**Very well, now once you enter the chamber of the water fragment, the wind hallway will be seen directly in front of you but the Water fragment will be underneath you, just look down once you enter." **Gamma said before she fell silent.

"Okay." Finn said before he enters.

**Ooo/ Water Chamber/ Finn**

It was pretty obvious why it was called the water room when only a single thin walkway connected to the wind hallway while a large pool of water was need which made up most of the room.

"Okay just got to go in and get the fragment. It's a good thing I'm not afraid of water anymore." Finn said before he took a deep breath and jumped into the water.

However what he didn't expect was the heat of the water, it wasn't to shocking since he was used to high temperatures and the fact this place was in the fire kingdom... but if it was this hot at the surface… then how hot would the bottom be?

As Finn swam to the bottom, he was deep in thought while holding his breath.

'_Sweet Glob it's hot in here. It's like they built the bottom on the Fire Kingdom's ground. Okay, I just need to focus on finding that fragment.' _He thought as he continues to swim to the bottom while a pressure room was in sight before the scene went back to the main hall with Gamma.

**Ooo/ Base control room/ Gamma**

Gamma saw on her monitors that the Flame people group was already in the Fire room and making steady progress… however when she looked to Finn's screen in the water room, she actually frowned when the rooms readings shown that the rooms water temperature was getting higher and higher which made her think before she stood up and walked over to one of the walls which showed a water icon on it.

"Didn't think I would need her… oh well might as well since we're all connected." Gamma said before she placed her hand on the icon which caused something to activate in the Water room.

**Ooo/ Water Room/ Finn**

Finn managed to make it to the third pressure room, but the heat of the water was making his vision blurry as the water got even hotter.

'_Oh man. I feel like I'm gonna pass out. But I gotta get that fragment.' _He said before his body starts to get heavier and heavier while his vision blurred more when he got close to the next pressure chamber while the temperature got hotter.

Finn's body couldn't take it before he stopped swimming. He started to lose consciousness.

'_N-No...not like...this.' _He said before blacking out.

Right when he did… something swam towards him with surprising speed before Finn was swam towards the pressure room before the scene shifts to a bit later.

**Ooo/ Water Room/ Pressure Chamber/ Finn, ?**

It was a few minute after Finn was in the pressure room before he starts to stir.

"Oh man...What happened?" He asked before he heard Gamma's voice… or it seemed like Gamma's… the voice sounded peppy?

"Oh silly, you nearly died, good thing my sister called me when she did." ? said from near Finn.

Finn was confused before his vision returned. He looked at source of the voice before speaking while his vision cleared.

"W-Who are you?"

"Silly Finn, remember what Gamma said, she has sisters remember?, Names Epsilon." The Voice, now heard as Epsilon said while Finn's vision fully cleared which showed a surprising sight.

What he saw was a Mermaid with a fishtail instead legs which wore blue color armor that was similar to Gamma's but the icon had a water symbol on it, and it seems Epsilon had a tan complexion compared to Gamma as well as seen by the darker skin under the helmet.

"Are you the one who saved me?" Finn asked which made Epsilon giggle before she nods.

"Yep, and I even got this since your body wouldn't be able to handle the temperature down there." Epsilon said while she held a blue glowing gem in her hand.

Finn's eyes widen when he saw the it.

"The fragment!" He said before he went to reach for it however Epsilon pulled her hand away with a grin.

"Yep, but I'm not giving it for free, I mean I did save you… don't you think I deserve a reward?" Epsilon asked with a grin on her face.

Finn gulped before speaking.

"Um...what do you want?"

"Simple silly… S-E-X, it's been awhile and Gamma wanted to get some data anyway, why not lend her a hand… I'll even give this to you for an interesting idea." Epsilon said with a grin on her face while she held the fragment between her fingers.

Finn was shocked before blushing big. He wanted to have sex with someone he cares for...but he needs the fragment.

He sighed before speaking.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Epsilon grins more before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry silly, remember what Gamma said about Phoebe and Blaze?, they probably have sex all the time and got experience… do you think you would stand a chance without practice?" Epsilon said with a grin to help Finn relax about this.

Finn hate to admit it, but Epsilon was right. Even though, Princess Bubblegum taught him the basics, he still hasn't had experience.

"Yeah you're right." He said which made Epsilon give him a lust filled smirk before speaking up.

"Well then…" Epsilon said before her armor clinked before it fell off to reveal surprisingly large breasts underneath, nearly E-F in size which was surprising since the Armor made it look like Epsilon had nothing underneath.

"Why not get started?" Epsilon said with a teasing grin while she waits to see Finn's reaction.

Said human was blushing big like a tomato when he saw that which made Epsilon grin while she lifts her breasts with her hands while she sat on her tail.

"What's the matter?, not gonna do the same and get rid of the clothing handsome?" Epsilon teased while she tweaked her nipples with her fingers which made her moan for a moment.

Finn still blushed before he got up and start undressing while Epsilon waits while she watched with a hungry grin.

Finn blushed at the look before he took off his cape. Then he removed his shirt that showed off his muscled chest which made Epsilon's grin widen a bit before she licked her lips while she waits for Finn to continue.

Said human still blushes before he removed his belt before bringing his pants down to his feet while leaving his boxers on.

Epsilon grins while she bounced forward a few times before she looked to Finn.

"Mind if I open my present?" Epsilon said with a teasing look on her face.

Finn gulped before nodding to her which made Epsilon nod before she gently gripped the boxer's waistband before she pulled the underwear down to see what Finn was packing.

Said human blushed after feeling his boxers go down. He wondered what Epsilon is thinking before she gasped at the size.

Finn's dick was around 9 to 10 inches… possibly longer while his dick had 2 to three inches in width… all in all it made Epsilon grin while she lightly gripped the dick and strokes it before speaking up.

"My, my, my, I wonder why you kept this monster hidden, you would have easily made Phoebe or her girlfriend cream their dresses from the sight of this alone and beg for it." Epsilon teased while she keeps the action up.

Finn blushed big after hearing that before Epsilon keeps her grin before she opened her mouth and starts to lick the underside of Finn's dick a few times to see how he would handle it.

Said human shivered a bit from the feel of Epsilon's tongue on his dick before she pulled away and took the head of his dick in before lightly bobbing her head while she keeps her eyes on Finn's face.

Finn shuddered at this action.

"Oh...Glob." He said while Epsilon kept her action up for a bit more before taking half of Finn's dick into her mouth before slowly taking more while she made gagging like sound, she maybe a robot but that didn't mean that she couldn't mimic what human females do when taking a monster like this.

Finn groan at this feeling before thinking.

'_Sweet Glob this feels awesome. She really knows what she's doing.'_

A few moments later and Epsilon hilts her mouth fully on Finn's dick before taking a second to hum before she starts to deepthroat Finn's dick for a few minutes which made a noticeable bulge in her throat.

Finn was really enjoying this. He wished his dick could stay in this mouth forever.

However all good things must come to an end when Epsilon felt Finn's dick twitching in her mouth before she starts to fondle his balls to help him finish with a bang.

Finn grunts before yelling out...

"C-CUMMING!"

A moment later, a large torrent of semen shot into Epsilon's mouth which made her groan while she swallowed as fast as she could but slowly failed when semen start to dribble out of her mouth and around Finn's dick and hits her breasts.

A few moments later, Finn grunted before he finally stopped cumming which allowed Epsilon to gulp a few times before she pulled away before she opened her mouth which showed Finn's semen before she closed it and swallowed before she opened her mouth to show nothing left while she watched Finn to see how he was doing.

Finn was surprised after seeing that.

"W-Wow... Epsilon." He said between pants which caused Epsilon to giggle.

"I should be the one saying that… I was surprised since you were the largest I took, did you do something with Bubblegum that helped increase your size?" Epsilon teased while she held her breasts in her hands.

Finn blushed before shaking his head which made Epsilon grin.

"All natural huh?, guess I should step up my game, have you ever thought of having your dick sandwiched between breasts like these?" Epsilon teased while she plays with her breasts a bit to help Finn recover.

Finn blushed at the sight before speaking.

"Well...once or twice." He said which made Epsilon smirk.

"Well then… why not indulge in your fantasies?, I'm a robot so technically you're not throwing away your first time… who knows, maybe I could bunk with the water nymphs at your home and *Visit* every now and then after I get friendly with them." Epsilon said with a teasing grin before she licks her own nipple when semen dribbled onto it to get a rise out of Finn.

Said Finn blushed from that before he felt his dick get hard again which made Epsilon chuckle.

"Well if you're not going to come to me… I'll come to you." Epsilon said before she slithered to Finn and pushed him onto his back which made him grunt before he could react and after moving herself between his legs, she bent down and sandwiched his dick between her breasts.

"Sorry but you gotta admit that a woman would get impatient from your stumped state, why don't I give you a kiss and make it feel better." Epsilon teased before she kissed the head of Finn's dick which popped out from the top of hear breasts.

Finn moaned at the feel of said robotic mermaid's breasts before she starts to lift and lower them while she licked the head of Finn's dick as it popped up from the top of her breasts each time.

"Oh Glob." Finn said while feeling the sensation before Epsilon grins when she decided to surprise Finn by actually making her breasts vibrate around his dick while she continues her action on Finn's dick.

Said human shuddered at this feeling before moaning at bit while Epsilon used a bit of dirty talk now to help him along.

"Does Finny have cummies for little ol me?, is he getting close?" Epsilon said with a teasing tone before she took the head of his dick into her mouth again before pressing herself onto her breasts as she kept her vibrating breasts going.

Finn felt his dick twitch a few times before speaking.

"Y-Yeah. Finny has more cummies for you."

Epsilon chuckled before she starts to speed up her actions for a few minutes before she felt Finn's dick twitching again which caused her to speed up again.

About a few moments later, Finn grunts again before yelling...

"I-I'M...C-CUMMING!"

Right before he came, Epsilon pulled her head away which caused Finn to erupt like a geyser which quickly coats Epsilon's dark skin with his white semen which gave her face and breasts an erotic look while she has her mouth open which caused some semen to land in it before she swallowed again while she let's Finn ride out his orgasm.

Finn grunted before he finally stopped cumming wich caused Epsilon to giggle before she pulled away before she spoke up.

"Thanks for the cummies Finny… got one last round in you?, or are you tapped out?" Epsilon teased while she lifts herself and moved her fingers down and moved a clit near her pelvic area which showed a soaked pussy to Finn.

Finn blushed before gulping a bit.

"I-I think I can still go." He said which made Epsilon grin before she surprised Finn by tossing him the Water Fragment.

"Mind humoring me by following me outside?, a tech bot can hold it in your arm and you should be fine with this, don't worry, we can come back for your clothes, and the water might help you recover." Epsilon said before she opened the lower hatch which showed the water before she dived in while shaking her rear at Finn a bit to tease him.

Finn blush at that before he held the fragment tightly before jumping in the water… and to his surprise, instead of boiling… it actually felt like a relaxing warm hot spring… and he could actually breath in the water.

"Mathematical!" He said as he felt more relaxed… or he would have said if he didn't let out a ton of bubbles from his mouth.. Apparently the fragment didn't allow him to speak underwater… just breath and adapt to water like climates.

Finn felt embarrassed from that before he starts looking around for Epsilon.

For a few moments, nothing happened, but then he felt something latch onto his dick before a sucking motion was felt.

Finn looked down and was surprised to see Epsilon doing that while bubbles shot from her neck which showed that she had gills before the pressure on his dick increased while she sucked Finn to full erection before she pulled away with a few bubbles flowing out of her mouth before she swam up for a moment till she was face to face with Finn while she used one hand to angle Finn's dick with her vagina and looked to Finn with a teasing grin when she just rubs the head on her folds.

Said human blushed from that before shuddering at this action before Epsilon used one hand to hold Finn's shoulder before she pulled herself a bit which caused the head of Finn's dick to enter her before she waits there for Finn to make a move himself, but she noticed the gem in his hand and gave him a half lidded look when she points to it since she didn't want him to drown by accident and points to his robotic arm a moment later.

Finn wondered what she meant before finally putting two and two together.

He acknowledges it before placing the fragment in his robotic arm before a couple tech bots appeared with little spinners to propel them through the water appeared which moved it to allow Finn to free his hand and to keep him breathing while Epsilon waits before she grins when she teased Finn by moving her hips from side to side while she points to Finn and then his dick to see if he gets it.

Said human blushed since he did understand what Epsilon wanted.

He nods to her before grabbing her hips before inserting his dick in her pussy which caused Epsilon to gasp out a few bubbles before she looks to Finn to see how it felt for his actual first time while her tunnel was stretched to its limit as it held Finn's dick like a velvet vice.

Finn was surprised at how good it felt inside Epsilon before he starts moving which caused Epsilon to let out a few more pleasure induced bubbles before she kissed Finn while she used her tail to help Finn go deeper if it was possible.

Said human was surprised at this move before he kissed Epsilon back while thrusting in as deep as possible.

Epsilon maybe a robot but she was loving this human right now, she was made to feel things like a human and geared to thrive in watery terrain, but she felt pleasure like no other, she had no concept of love but she definitely had pleasure on the brain right now while she let's Finn pound into her for a few minutes.

Unfortunately for her, all good things must come to an end when she felt Finn twitching more and more as time went by for a mother of all ejaculations which caused her to tighten her vaginal wall while making it vibrate to give him an orgasm he wouldn't forget while she slipped her tongue into his mouth and sucked the water out which allowed Finn full access to her mouth after the water was jetted from her gills.

Said human was surprised but that before sticking his tongue in Epsilon's mouth.

About a few moments later, Finn grunts and moan in said robotic mermaid's mouth before cumming hard in her pussy.

Epsilon groaned into the kiss while she felt her womb being filled with so much semen that it flowed out of the water which got boiled away while she kept kissing Finn while he rode out his orgasm.

About a minute later, Finn groaned in Epsilon's mouth before he stopped cumming which caused Epsilon to grin before she pulled herself off of Finn's dick which caused a surprising amount of semen to flow from her.

Epsilon points to Finn before pointing to the surface before she points to herself and the pressure room to show that she would grab his things for him.

Finn nods to her before he starts swimming back to the surface.

A few minutes later, Finn surfaced thanks to the fragments effect before he got onto the platform before looking for Epsilon.

"Behind you handsome, I've been waiting for you for a few minutes." A voice that was identified as Epsilon said from behind Finn with an amused tone.

Finn was surprised that said robotic mermaid got here before him.

"How'd you get here so fast?" He asked which caused Epsilon to giggle while she set her armor and his clothing on the platform before she pulled herself up and sat at the edge.

"I'm designed for water terrain remember?, compared to you with that heavy arm which weighed you down, I was gliding through the water… still I need to apologize…. There was a nail… and the cape….sorry." Epsilon said with a sad expression while she picks up Finn's cape which showed a tear that went down the middle which split it in two.

Finn was sad about his cape, but was more concerned for Epsilon.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It was an accident. I can get that fixed later. I don't want to see a cute girl sad for that." He said.

"Cute?, no one called me that before.. What does cute mean?, the scientists never explained some of their saying when they were finished with playing with me." Epsilon said with a confused expression, she felt better when she heard Finn say that the cape could be repaired but the cute part was strange for her.

Finn blushed from that while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well...cute or beautiful...is something man, or a woman, says to another woman that shows that they like you or what they're feeling." He explained.

Epsilon was a still a bit confused from Finn's explanation but she smiled before giving Finn a flying hug while she smiled.

"You like me!, yay!" Epsilon said while she moved her head around a bit which rubbed her face on his chest while her breasts pressed into his body.

Finn blushed at the hug, along with the closeness of Epsilon's breasts, before hugging her back.

A few moments later, Epsilon pulled away a bit before sending Finn a smile before she spoke up.

"Well then, let's get dressed and head on back to Gamma, I got a signal that your friends got back from the fire room just now." Epsilon said while she grabbed her armor and equipped it which hid her breast from view.

"Oh boy. Then I better get dress then." Finn said before he started getting dress.

"Could you do a favor for me since I can't go very fast out of water?" Epsilon asked with a smile while she watched Finn dressing.

Finn blushed a bit at the smile before speaking.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" He asked.

"Simple, carry me?, I got a more portable mode if you want to see it." Epsilon said with a smile still on her face.

Finn shrugged before speaking.

"Sure, I'll carry you." Finn said after finished getting ready before putting his ripped cape in his bag.

Epsilon kept her grin before her body glows with a blue light before her form starts to shrink with many mechanical sound before the light fades to reveal a tiny doll like Epsilon who was around BMO's size and kept the grin on her face when she looked to see Finn's expression.

Said human was shocked after witnessing it.

"Slamacow. That was cool." He said.

"Cool!" Epsilon said with a cuter sounding voice from being so tiny before she gestured for Finn to pick her up.

Said human acknowledges it before picking up the tiny robotic mermaid and holds her gently in his normal arm.

Epsilon snuggles into Finns chest before she spoke up.

"I can't wait for you to meet my sisters, Zeta was woken up in the fire area to lend a hand to your friends, she might like you if you like aggressive ladies, she had her own fun with Phoebe and Blaze which is a interesting memory." Epsilon said while she looks up to Finn while she waits for him to walk.

Finn blushed big after hearing that before he starts walking out of the room while the scene fades to black.

**The scene fades back in to show TME, The Spirit, Azure, Cedric, and Rachel who were sitting in their chairs.**

**TME had his arms behind his arm while he had the chair changed to a large swivel chair while he gave a shushing gesture to the group while he waits for Atomsk to appear to give him a spook.**

**And just like that, Atomsk entered the stage while holding hands with Monica.**

"**Hey everyone, sorry for taking too. Did we miss anything?" He asked before he and Monica heard a very familiar voice while the chair slowly turned.**

"**Indeed… I had to host this chapter after right after I recovered while you were showing your girlfriend a good time." The familiar voice said which showed TME at 100% while he rests his hand on a fist while his arm supports his head, he had one leg crossed for dramatic effect.**

**The couple was shocked that TME was back.**

"**TME, you're back! How you feeling man?" Atomsk said while TME's eye twitched a few times.**

"**Yeah, about that… ignoring the fact that you left me without pain meds for who knows how many hours, mind telling me where Emerald and Lillum are?, I want to have a talk with Emerald while you read this." TME said with a fanged grin while a dark mist emits from him while he tossed Atomsk and Monica the chapter he helped write just now.**

**Said couple sweatdrop from that reaction before Atomsk spoke.**

"**Well I don't know where Emerald and Lillum are, but you know what they're doing? And also, I told you I was sorry. I felt really bad for doing that to you. I take it you didn't care about the get well card I sent you?"**

"**Oh it helped, but I'm not irritated at you anymore, but let's just say that my landing in Angel City was not pleasant… I crashed first into a cactus store and got thrown out by an angry store owner into a lemonade stand… talk about pouring salt in the wound… *Shudder*" TME explained while he shuddered at the memory while the students sweatdrop at what he said.**

**Atomsk and Monica sweatdrop at that.**

"**Well despite everything...it's great that you're back." He said while TME shrugged.**

"**Yeah yeah, I'll let you and the others here handle the rest to make up for it… I got a gem to crack." TME said while he got up from the chair and cracked his knuckles before he walks out of the room while a dark mist emits from his body.**

**Everyone sweatdrop at this before Atomsk spoke.**

"**Oh boy. It's not gonna get pretty." He said before looking at Monica who was reading the chapter already.**

"**Do you want to sit by me Mon?"**

**Monica looked up from the chapter before smiling.**

"**Sure Atomy, let me just pull up a chair first." Monica said with a smile while she looked around the place for a chair.**

**Atomsk then spoke.**

"**No need to look my love." He said before with a snap of his fingers, another chair appeared next to where TME sat.**

"**Tada." Atomsk said before he lead Monica to the first chair that appeared.**

"**For you my dear." He said with a gentleman voice.**

"**Why thank you Atomy." Monica said before she kissed Atomsk on the cheek before she sat on her chair.**

**Atomsk blushed before he sat next to her before holding her hand.**

**Then he looked at Spirit.**

"**So Spirit, despite the scripts and TME being back, anything else we missed?" He asked.**

"**Hmm, let's see, there was Ash using a spell on a already spelled Marceline which caused it to backfire humorously, then there was the fact that Ash attacked Flambo for a gem he had, then there was the arrival in the Military base where they met Gamma, then there was the first official lemon with Finn and Gamma's sister Epsilon a robotic mermaid who could be mistaken for a human if you don't notice the fist tail… hmm… let's see, ah yes, Blaze might give Finn some tests to see if he really changed to help him get with Phoebe and possibly herself as well… Guard A doesn't like him much but I'm sure they can get past their differences… and Finn's cape was ripped by accident at the end." The Spirit explained before he looked to Cedric, Rachel, and Azure.**

"**Thoughts you three while Atomsk and Monica process that?, you're still co-hosting until TME or Atomsk say otherwise after all." The Spirit said with an amused grin while Azure grins as well.**

"**While I'm not exactly happy about Ash still going to Marceline's, I laughed a bit when his spell backfired, and then there was the fact that Finn got a picture of his grandmother, that made me tear up a bit… and the lemon under water gave me an idea to have fun with Cedric later." Azure said while she gave her thoughts on the story while she gave a teasing grin to the wolf next to her.**

**Said wolf blushed at that before speaking.**

"**Yeah I wasn't too thrilled about Ash being at Marceline's house. Even though Marceline was acting like a robot and won't remember this, I still feel bad for her. Though seeing Ash's spell backfire made my day. Hehe. I am happy that Finn got to see a picture of his ancestor. That way he feels more closer to his family. I will admit, that underwater lemon scene was interesting." Cedric said before winking at Azure who blushed a bit while she kept her grin on her face.**

"**Might as well invite Rachel if she's interested." Azure said while looking to Rachel.**

**Said hedgehog blushed before speaking.**

"**Oh absolutely." She said while smiling at the two.**

"**Your thoughts Rachel?" The Spirit asked with a grin on its face.**

"**Oh the beginning part sucked since it was Ash." Rachel said while shuddering a the name before speaking.**

"**However, I did laugh at that donk's misfortune. I got a little teary after reading what Ash did to Flambo and the part where Finn saw a picture of his ancestor. The underwater lemon scene was excellent. I even find the part where Epsilon hugging Finn was cute." She said while the Spirit grins.**

"**Just a little tip, Emerald has an ability to shrink down as well, though Epsilon is more technical while Emerald's is magical, why not ask if you can learn it so you can be Azure or Cedric's cuddle buddy or have Emerald teach Cedric so you ladies can have Cedric in a more cuddly form." The Spirit teased the trio with a grin which caused Azure to blush when she got a thought bubble which showed her hugging a tiny Cedric and Rachel.**

**Said wolf and hedgehog blushed while having the same thought as well.**

"**Still, any thoughts Atomsk, Monica?, you two should have enough time to skim it right?" The Spirit said with a grin on it's face.**

**Atomsk looked at his girlfriend to see what she thinks.**

"**While I'm not exactly happy about this Ash fellow, I'm glad he got some Karma for forcing her into this, I'm also interested in seeing Finn or Phoebe…in certain situations… whether with each other or with others... What do you think Atomy?, I'm hoping that Ash guy gets less screen time soon." Monica said before she looks to Atomsk.**

**Atomsk gave her a caring smile before speaking.**

"**Don't worry my angel. That doofus is gonna get what's coming to him." He said before thinking evilly of Ash's demise.**

"**Still any thoughts on the robotic mermaid?, think it would be to out there for an AT Fic?" The Spirit asked while it relaxed in the chair.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Hmmm...well the robot mermaid part was surprising. I mean maybe she can be part of Finn's harem. Though I'll have to let everyone know about the change later." He said which caused the Spirit to grin.**

"**Alright, as you can read dear readers, this is turning from a simple small harem to a mass harem for Finn, and just to help you with powering through the later Ash lemon, the 8th chapter is a non Ash lemon chapter thankfully to allow you all a break, I won't say much but it involves the fire group and this mystery Zeta Robot, since Epsilon was a mermaid in a water area, then what is Zeta in a fire area?" The Spirit teased while it looks to the students.**

"**Any final thoughts after hearing that you three?" The Spirit asked before it fell silent to let them answer.**

**The students looked at each other before Cedric answered.**

"**We'll all I gotta say is that with Chapter 8, we could use a brake from reading those...Ash lemons." Cedric said before shuddering after saying that last part.**

**Azure did so as well before responding.**

"**Yeah… I'm glad for the break from Ass… oops I mean Ash... " Azure said while she grins a bit which showed that she didn't mean the apology.**

**Cedric and Rachel chuckled at that before Cedric said.**

"**Hehe...Good one Azure." He said while bringing his hand up for a high five.**

**Azure returned it before looking to Rachel for her thoughts.**

**Said hedgehog sees this before speaking.**

"**Oh most definitely. I can't stand reading any lemon with Ass in there." Rachel said which made Azure giggle before giving her a high five while the Spirit chuckles.**

"**So any final words Atomsk?" The Spirit asks Atomsk with an amused grin before Rachel returned the high five to Azure.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Hmmm...Actually no, except that it's time for lunch. Would you like to join me Monica?" He asked.**

"**Sure, I'll grab my purse and I'll meet you at the entrance." Monica said before she got up and stretched her body before she went to grab her purse.**

**Atomsk also got up to stretch before speaking.**

"**While Monica and I enjoy our lunch, you can close this one Spirit." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, This is the Spirit of the Master Emerald from Angel City signing out, all I can say is that you'll enjoy the next chapter… and as Atomsk would say… Deuces." The Spirit said while the scene fades to black while the students wave to the readers.**


	8. The Lion Queen (Zeta)

**A portal opens up and you see Atomsk with his girlfriend Monica. And sitting by them are the Spirit, Cedric, Rachel and Azure.**

"**Welcome everyone to Chapter 8 of the rewrite. I'm your host Atomsk. And with me is my lovely girlfriend Monica, the Spirit, along with Cedric, Rachel and Azure. Say hi everyone." Atomsk said as he brought some spotlights to said individuals.**

**Azure smiles a bit while she waved to the readers.**

"**Hello, Happy to be here for this chapter." Azure said before Monica spoke up.**

"**Yep, I took a few days off of work so I can stick around for a chapter or two, I'll have to leave when that happens or I can get in trouble." Monica said while she smiles to the readers.**

**Cedric smiled to the readers before speaking.**

"**Hello, and it's great to be here. Especially when I'm with my girlfriends." He said which caused Azure to blush a bit.**

**Rachel blushed a bit as well before speaking up.**

"**Hi everyone. Happy to be here. But also, I'm glad that we're doing an Ass free lemon in this one." Rachel said before Cedric snickered at what his hedgehog girlfriend said before nodding in agreement.**

"**Agreed, I hope that guy really gets whats coming to him, I'm conflicted in either having him kick the bucket or living in a situation that makes him wish he was dead." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face.**

**Cedric and Rachel were hoping the same thing.**

**Atomsk chuckled before speaking.**

"**Don't worry Azure. Ash will die in the story. But first Finn needs to find out the truth and then he has to deal with assassin guild." He said.**

"**Yeah, but that won't happen for a bit until Finn's group gets back from the base, and then there is one more Ash X Marceline lemon before things start to go away from him." A Voice, now heard as TME said when he walked back on stage while he looked around with slightly narrowed eyes.**

"**Hey TME. Did you find them?" Atomsk asked which made TME nod.**

"**Yeah but their still going at it, the door was locked and I'm sure only Azure and Rachel here would want to watch." TME said before sending the females a teasing grin which made Azure blush a bit since she remembered her lessons with Lillum.**

**Rachel and Cedric aslo blushed since they also took lessons from said succubus.**

"**Welp, enough teasing, shall we get into the story and see what this Zeta looks like?" TME said while he grins to the group.**

**Everyone nods to TME before Atomsk spoke.**

"**Yes. Let's get to it."**

**TME sat in his chair before grinning when he spoke up.**

"**Welp, This chapter is mainly a lemony flashback one, but it starts out with Finn getting back with Gamma first to pass her the fragment…" TME said while the scene shifts.**

**Ooo/ Military base/ Gamma's section**

Finn exits the Water room, while holding Epsilon in his arm, as he's about to meet Gamma and the flame group.

It only took a few minutes till he sees said people waiting for him. He even sees another robot with them… she was surprisingly tall, even taller than Finn by a quite a bit and wore red armor with a flame icon on it, similar to Epsilon, she had a dark skin complexion, however, her skin tone was much darker, most likely from being in the flame room for so long.

She had long scruffy red hair and red eyes that seemed to glow a little that flowed from her helmet and the lower leg parts of her armor… seemed off, it looked like instead of human like feet, they seemed clawed and razor sharp, it was hard to tell if it was the armor or her actual feet and the back parts of her leg armor seemed to close in the back for some reason.

'_Hmmm...that's gotta be Zeta.' _He thought before speaking up.

"Hey guys. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No worries Finn, Zeta here lent them a hand in the Flame chamber when there was an error in the flame chamber, in fact, just in case, I'm activating each of my sisters in each room as you get to them." Gamma said while Epsilon grins.

"Yay, a reunion after all this time, how was your nap Zeta?" Epsilon asked while Zeta gave a fanged grin to Epsilon.

"After having a bit of fun with these two beauties, I feel great, still a bit sore when I smashed a boulder that was about to crush this cute Flame cat here but I got paid back in full by these two a bit before that if you get what I mean after I helped them get the fragment." Zeta said about helping Flambo while she smacked Phoebe and Blaze on the ass's while she had wide fanged grin on her face which caused Phoebe to jolt while she blushed brightly at Zeta's boldness.

Blaze also blushed from that action before looking at Finn.

"S-So Finn. Were you able to get the fragment in the water room?" She asked which made Epsilon grin.

"Yep, after I helped Finn here when he passed out from the heat in the water, I got the fragment for him and we played with one another before we came here, I gotta say that he's surprisingly big for a human." Epsilon said with no embarrassment whatsoever when she talked about her fun with Finn.

Said human blushed big when Epsilon told everyone what happened.

Phoebe blushed brightly before she looked to Epsilon in confusion.

"Uh… how?, your so small, or are you like Zeta here?" Phoebe asked while Epsilon grins.

"Yep, mind putting me down Finn?" Epsilon asked while she looked up to Finn's face.

"Okay." Finn said before putting Epsilon down and stepping back a bit before she glowed before she grew back to her full height.

"Tada." Epsilon said while she grins to the flame group which caused Phoebe's eyes to widen in shock while Zeta chuckles loudly while Gamma spoke up with a blank look on her face.

"If you want, I can show a recording of what happened in the Fire room if you're curious." Gamma suggests which made Zeta grin and Phoebe to blink a few times before she blushed at what she realized when she looked to Gamma.

"Oh yeah, give the guy here a good sight to see before I get a turn with him." Zeta said with a hungry look on her face while she glanced down at Finn.

Said human blushed at the look.

Blaze was feeling a little jealous from that while Flambo chuckles.

"Wow, Finn, yous surprisingly popular ain'tcha." Flambo teased the human while Epsilon giggles when she got what Flambo was doing.

Finn nervously blushed again while rubbing the back of his head while Gamma spoke up.

"Still, before playback the video, mind handing me the two fragments first?" Gamma said which caused Phoebe to blink a few times before she pulled out the red gem fragment from a hidden pocket in her armor before she passed it to Gamma to took it into her hand while a few tech bots crawled out of Finn's robotic arm with the blue fragment and went to Gamma who took the fragemen into her other hand.

"Alright, two out of six down, four to go, I suggest you rest first before you head to the other rooms… want to see what happened Finn?, you're the only one who doesn't know what happened in there." Gamma said while she typed on the computer and she dropped the fragments into two separate pods that appeared next to her, one that had water in it and another that had actual fire in it.

Finn blushed big before speaking.

"Uh well...only if it's okay with Phoebe and Blaze."

Phoebe blushed a bit before she cleared her throat.

"I… don't mind since it would be hard to explain what Zeta's form is in there, best I can say is like a lion like centaur?" Phoebe explained while she tried to not mention much while she tried to keep calm.

Blaze blushed as well before nodding to Finn.

Finn blushed before looking at Gamma.

"Let's see it then." He said which made Gamma nod before she type on the keyboard while Flambo stretched his body and yawns.

"Hey, is there a place where we can sleep?" Flambo asked while Gamma spoke up while she continues to type.

"Head to the fire room and take a right, there is a completely flat area and it's stable, no worries about boulders." Gamma said while Flambo nods.

"Welp, yous guys heard that, I'll be taking a nap." Flambo said while Guard A looked to B.

"Do you need to rest?" A asked B.

Said guard took a moment to think before speaking.

"A little. But I can still be here if the Queen needs me."

"Actually you two can rest, I'm sure Finn can guard us, and if we need to I can call you… besides, I don't want you two to see this." Phoebe said while giving the guards a half lidded look which made A give her an eye smile of sorts.

"Understood, come on, let's make sure the rest area is safe for the queen later." A said while he pushed B from behind and out of the room before he could object.

Finn then blushed before looking at Phoebe before speaking up.

"You know Phoebo...if what we're about to see is too personal, then we don't have to see it."

Phoebe sighs before she looks to Finn.

"Finn, I'll explain why I'm OK with you watching later, but do you think I would want other men watching?" Phoebe asked Finn with a half lidded look.

Said human took a moment to think before speaking.

"You have a point. Just hoping I didn't make a mistake or something." He said which made Phoebe chuckle.

"No mistake Finn." Phoebe said before the computer went dark before the inside of the fire room was seen while Gamma spoke up.

"Just in case anyone wonders, I had my tech bots record things in multiple areas and I edited them to show the optimal view." Gamma said while the scene went to the Flame chamber about an hour or so ago.

**Ooo/ Flame Chamber/ nearly two hours ago/ Phoebe, Blaze, Flambo, Guard A & B**

_The Flame group enters the room while everyone looked around before Phoebe spoke up while she looked down past the platform._

"_Guess it makes sense why this place is three floors deep, long drop." Phoebe said while the camera moved down to show a deep flaming chasm with many platforms and pathways._

"_Yeah, I'm wondering how all of us will get down." Flambo said when he noticed that there was only a few areas connected to the platform, but aside from that, it looked like he would have trouble getting around while Phoebe looked to him._

"_Well, it seems like most of us can get around, can you and the guards wait here?, Blaze and I can go on ahead and if we need help we can call." Phoebe said which made A raise an eyebrow at the request._

"_Are you sure milady?, it wouldn't be good for the royal guard if something happens to you while were on duty." A said while Phoebe nods._

"_Yes, besides Blaze and I can get around quicker since you two have heavy armor which would make it hard for you two to get around." Phoebe explained while she crossed her arms._

"_She does have a point man." Guard B said while A raised an eyebrow._

"_You do remember that Her Majesty is wearing armor as well right?" A said while Phoebe raised an eyebrow._

"_I can remove it if needed, I don't know much about your armor, but can it unclip in certain sections and be stored easily in a safe place if the situation calls for it?" Phoebe said with a raised eyebrow._

_Everyone else was worried for what Guard A might say._

"_Point taken, this armor isn't exactly easy to remove, but if something happens then I want you and Blaze to return immediately, you may be the Flame Queen but your safety is our top priority." A said while Phoebe frowns._

"_Fine, and don't worry, I went on a few dungeon dives with Finn in the past and this seems simple compared to some of the past dungeons." Phoebe said before she walks to the edge and jumped down to a nearby platform which kept stable under her._

_Blaze looked at Flambo and Guards A&B before speaking._

"_We'll be back safely." She said before walking to the edge and jumped down to the platform as well._

_Phoebe caught her before setting her on her feet before smiling, she then spoke up._

"_Welp, you ready Blaze?, I don't think you did much like this in the past so I want to be sure you're ok with jumping down to the bottom." Phoebe said when she remembered what Gamma told them in the hall before getting into the room about the fragment being at the bottom where the temperature was hottest._

_Blaze smiled back before speaking._

"_I'm ready Phoebe. Besides we need the fragment so we can help Finn be fireproof." She said._

"_Maybe, but I don't want you to get hurt as a result, I'm sure we can find another way if this doesn't work out well." Phoebe said before she kissed Blaze on the lips before she jumped down to another platform that had a path that led deeper into the hole._

_Blaze blushed from that before follow Phoebe._

_For a few minutes nothing happened while they hopped, skipped, and jumped their way down before they found themselves at the halfway mark, but then the room starts to shake all of a sudden while fire erupts from the nearby walls._

"_WHAT THE FLIP!" Phoebe said while she steadied herself on her feet while she looked to Blaze with worry since she didn't have much to stabilize her._

_Said lady in waiting stumble a bit before regaining her composer which showed that she was okay._

_However to the duo's shock, the platform they were on rumbles before Blaze's half cracks before her footing fell away while Phoebe's eyes widen in shock._

"_BLAZE!" Phoebe called out while she dived for the falling Elemental and reached a hand out for her while she crashed on the ground at the edge of the platform… she barely missed Blaze's hand while time seemed to slow for the duo._

_Blaze eyes widen at what was happening before she tried to grabbed Phoebe's hand… and missed which results in Blaze starting to fall into the chasm while the scene went to a bit earlier in Gamma's control room._

**Ooo/ Military base/ Gamma's control room/ Gamma**

_Right after she activated Epsilon, she heard a siren go off which made her look to the computer before she walks to a part of the wall with a fire icon on it while the scene went back to Blaze as she fell._

**Ooo/ Military base/ Fire chamber chasm/ Phoebe, Blaze**

_For a moment, Phoebe could only watch Blaze falling before she got ready to jump… but something or someone jumped from behind the rocks which shot to Blaze and caught her before she and the figure land which showed a surprising sight._

_For the most part from the waist up, the figure looked like a dark skinned human female that was tall in height and size with bright red hair and eyes in red armor that looked like Gamma's with a black flame icon on it, but it was her legs that surprised the group when it looked like she had a lion like body instead of human legs which gave her a centaur like look if you replaced the horse part with a lion body._

_The being sat Blaze on her feet before the figure spoke up with a fanged grin._

"_Didn't expect a hot lady like you to drop in like that, gotta say that I really can't complain." ? said while she gave Blaze a teasing fanged grin and seemed unharmed from holding Blaze in her arms._

_Blaze blushed a bit from that before speaking._

"_T-Thank you." She said which caused the person to hold Blaze's chin before she spoke up._

"_Don't thank me just yet, after we get that fragment for Gamma, I'll be taking that sweet ass of yours for a test run to pay me back." The figure said while she gave Blaze a hungered look._

_Said lady in waiting blushed brightly from that action before Phoebe lands next to the duo with a thud._

"_Alright whoever you are, I can't really complain much since you helped her, but hands off... Blaze is mine!" Phoebe growled out with a glare when she saw the way that the figure was looking at Blaze._

_Blaze blushed big after hearing that while the figure chuckles instead of getting angry._

"_Oh feisty, me likey, Name's Zeta, Gamma's sister, you must of heard about us before coming in hear right?" The Figure, now known as Zeta said while Phoebe blushed a bit when Zeta teased her._

_Blaze was surprised when she heard that._

"_Gamma did mention about having sisters. But we never got any names from her." She said which caused Zeta to chuckle._

"_Welp, better late than never, Like I said, my name is Zeta, and I've been made to withstand extreme heat as you can see, and I have get around the room here quickly with these leg." Zeta said while she pats her lioness like rear._

"_Need a lift to the bottom?, I can give you two a ride… if I get to ride you two later." Zeta said before teasing the duo with a fanged grin which made Phoebe blush brightly when she got what Zeta meant._

_Blaze also blushed from that before looking at Phoebe._

"_Uh… mind if I talk with Blaze for a second?" Phoebe said while Zeta shrugged._

"_Sure, and to sweeten the deal if you two agree, I'll even give you a lift up to the top after we have some fun at the bottom." Zeta said with a fanged grin while she points down which cause Phoebe to blush again while she pulled Blaze away while Zeta crossed her arms and looked around the room._

"_What do you think Blaze?, think this deal of hers is worth it?" Phoebe asked in a whispering tone._

_Said lady in waiting took a moment to think before whispering back._

"_I believe so. She did save me after all. And we do need the fragment."_

_Phoebe took a moment to think before nodding._

"_So were in agreement with agreeing with Zeta and her deal?" Phoebe asked to be certain of Blaze's choice._

"_Yes." Blaze said while being certain before Phoebe nods before she looked to Zeta who keeps her grin on her face while Phoebe spoke up._

"_Alright, we agree to your deal, but we want to get the fragment first, that alright?" Phoebe said while Zet shrugged._

"_Sure, just hop on on you'll be screaming my name in a bit." Zeta teased with a grin while she lowered her body to the ground to allow easy access to the duo while Phoebe blushed a bit from Zeta's words before she walked forward and got onto Zeta's back before looking to Blaze while she waits for her to get on._

_Blaze also blushed before getting on top of Zeta's back before wrapping her arms around Phoebe's waist._

_She even nuzzled her head behind her back which made Phoebe blush a bit before she grips Zeta's armor when there was a couple handle grips in the armor which showed that Zeta could carry people easily._

_Zeta grins before she stood on her feet before she walked to the edge of the platform they were on._

"_Get ready…" Zeta said before she lowered a bit before she jumps._

"_CAUSED HERE WE GO!" Zeta yelled out before the trio falls past who knows how many platforms before she lands on one and repeats the process a few more times before she lands before speaking up._

"_Alright, here we are." Zeta said to the duo's surprise since they had their eyes closed for the most part and were shocked when they were at the bottom already._

"_Whoa…" was all Phoebe said before she slid off of Zeta's back and noticed how hot it was, normally heat or fire wouldn't bug her but she was a bit surprised at how hot this place was while she blushed when her body pulsed for a moment._

"_Oh Glob… why now." Phoebe thought with a blush before she starts to look around._

_Blaze was thinking the same before getting off of Zeta's back as well._

_Zeta grins before she slapped Blaze's ass lightly before speaking up._

"_Well, how is it?, not a bad place huh?, a being of fire should feel at home here right?" Zeta said while she walked past Blaze and Phoebe._

_Said duo had to admit, it does feel like being in the Fire Kingdom before they saw Zeta kneeling down and picking something up from the ground before she walked back and showed what she picked up… the red gem fragment._

"_Tada, now… about our deal…" Zeta said before she placed her hands on her hips while giving the duo a teasing look which made Phoebe blush brightly when she did remember._

_Blaze also blushed from that memory._

"_R-Right… know a place near here?" Phoebe asked while she blushed which made Zeta grin._

"_Yep, follow me, you'll get a pleasant surprise soon." Zeta said before she starts to walk away from the duo and towards the wall which had many rocks nearby._

_The duo looked at each other with confused looks before looking back at Zeta and followed her before they saw to their surprise, a pool of lava._

"_So, think you two can take a dip with me?, or is lava too much?" Zeta teased while she looked to the duo to see if they could bath in lava or not._

_Blaze looked at Phoebe to see what she thinks before she saw Phoebe smiling._

"_It's actually pretty normal for Flame people to shower or bath in Lava." Phoebe said which made Zeta grin._

"_Well then, strip down while I do the same." Zeta said before she removed her armor with a click which showed massive breasts to match her body size, they looked around F-G cup in size which had light pink nipples, then again, Zeta was bigger than Phoebe or Blaze so it could've been been from her larger frame which threw them off._

_Phoebe blushed at the sight before she decided to just get this over with before she starts to remove her armor._

_Blaze also blushed after seeing Zeta before she starts to remove her clothes as well._

_A bit later and the duo stood completely naked which made Zeta purr while she licked her lips._

"_Oh delicious… I'll be enjoying this greatly." Zeta said before she walked into the lava pool and looked to the duo._

"_Well, come in the Lava's fine." Zeta said while she looked to the duo before Phoebe gulps before she starts to walk into the lava pool before the duo looked to Blaze._

_Said lady in waiting was a bit nervous before she starts walking towards the pool as well._

_A few minutes pass while the trio relaxed before Zeta grinned._

"_So… mind giving me a show?, or do you want to see what I'm packing first?" Zeta said with a teasing grin which confused Phoebe._

"_Packing?... aren't you supposed to be female?" Phoebe said while Zeta grins._

"_My sisters and I were customized to assist the scientists and to help them with stress relief, I've been customized to please females in this state and to please males in my bipedal state." Zeta said before she sat on her haunches which showed a surprisingly large erect dick that was nearly a foot long and had barbs all over the dick which caused Phoebe's eyes to widen in shock while her body pulsed when she felt a mini heat cycle hit her at the sight of the massive dick._

_Blaze blushed when she saw that._

'_Dear Glob.' She thought while Zeta grins at their shocked expressions._

"_Don't worry, I'll take things slow… don't want to break you before I rock your world." Zeta teased while her dick pulsed a few times before she spoke up again_

"_So… want to lube me up you two?, those mouths seem tempting." Zeta said while she got up and approached the duo and stood between them while her dick hanged from her body._

_Blaze blushed while gulping a bit before looking at Phoebe who looked back to her with a slightly nervous look before she nods when she moved next to Zeta and bent down to touch the dick which caused Zeta to groan for a moment when she felt Phoebe touching her._

_Blaze gulped again before going to Zeta's otherside before touching her dick as well which made Zeta groan a bit more before she spoke up._

"_Not that I don't like petting, but aren't you girls in a hurry?, I may have said I would have taken my time, but I wouldn't have gone this slow." Zeta teased which made Phoebe frown before she leaned down a bit more before she actually starts to lick her side of the dick which caused Zeta to jolt before she starts to purr._

"_Oh yeah... that's the ticket... lube me up and we can get to the next part." Zeta said before she looked to Blaze before surprising her by lifting her off the ground and held her up to her eye level._

"_And I'll be lubing you up in the meantime." Zeta said before she starts to eat out Blaze while Phoebe continues to lick Zeta's dick._

"_GAH!" Blaze yelped from this sudden action while Zeta chuckles while she continues to eat Blaze out while she felt Phoebe licking more of her dick before she felt Phoebe switch to the other side._

_Blaze started to moan from this feeling while she got surprised when Zeta gripped her tail and after a moment of surprising dexterity, was hanged upside down while Zeta grinned before digging back into Blaze when she turned Blaze's soaking tunnel to her which also made Blaze watch Phoebe as she licks Zeta's dick more from an upside down view._

_Blaze was blushing big at what she was seeing before Zeta surprised her by using a large finger to slide into her soaked tunnel to help loosen her up a bit, and since her hands were bigger than the average person's, it felt like she was getting screwed upside down by a wiggly dick while Phoebe pulled away before she moved a bit and starts to lick the tip of Zeta's dick which caused her to purr._

_Blaze was moaning a bit loud while breathing a bit from this sensation before she heard Zeta speaking up._

"_Alright, you're ready, time to see if you can take me." Zeta said while she looked down a bit._

"_Hey Phoebe, mind moving." Zeta asked which caused Phoebe to blush before she pulled away and got out from under Zeta while she walked to a few rocks before she placed Blaze on top while she looked to the Lava._

"_Mind telling me where you want it?... your pussy or ass?" Zata asked while her dick twitched in anticipation._

_Blaze blushed before speaking._

"_I-In the ass please." She said which caused Zeta to grin._

"_Oh ho… the kinky type huh?, alright, mind guiding me in?, either Phoebe here or you with your sexy tail." Zeta asked while she used her front two legs to prop herself on the rock and her dick rests between Blaze's ass cheeks while the rest of Zeta's body covered her in a shadow._

_Said lady in waiting shuddered at the feeling before she used her tail to wrap around Zeta's dick to help guide it._

_Zeta purred at the feeling of Blaze's tail before she felt the tip of her dick touch Blaze's asshole which made her grin._

"_Last chance to back out, or do you enjoy things up the ass?" Zeta teased while she lightly pushed forward to tease Blaze but didn't enter yet while Phoebe watched with a blush since this was a bit new for her to watch her girlfriend getting drilled in front of her._

_Blaze blush before speaking._

"_N-No. I can do it."_

_Zeta then grins before she starts to move forward a few steps which slowly pushed the head of her dick into Blaze's ass, she had to stop a lot to help her adjust since Zeta was the largest dick that Blaze had, she even eclipsed Phoebe's dick size but Zeta managed to get halfway before she stops to let Blaze adjust for a minute._

_Blaze grinds her teeth a bit before taking a few breaths before trying to adjust while Zeta spoke up between breaths so she could keep calm._

"_God your so tight... but you got the hottest ass I ever had… damn... did you ever take anything that was a worthy dick here or are most men small dicked?" Zeta said while she wiggles her hips a bit to feel how Blaze was doing._

_Blaze groan at this before speaking up._

"_I-I did bed some men...but they were nothing compared to my Phoebe here." She said while blushing which caused Zeta to blink a few times in confusion before she looks at Phoebe and her soaked pussy which made her raise an eyebrow in confusion._

"_I don't see anything there, did she used a strap-on or something?" Zeta said while she calmed down a bit while she took another step forward which caused another inch of her dick to enter Blaze's ass._

_Said lady in waiting groan a bit before speaking._

"_Ph-Phoebe. Will it be okay for you to show it to her?" She asked which caused Phoebe to think for a moment._

"_Yeah…" Phoebe said before she stood up while Zeta watched before she saw Phoebe play with herself before she grew her dick which caused Zeta's eyes to widen for a moment before grinning._

"_Oh you maybe my favorite if this hot piece of ass here can't do that.." Zeta said with a grin which made Phoebe blush at the hungry look that Zeta gave her while Zeta went forward another inch into Blaze's ass which got around 8 inches in… only four to go._

"_Gah!" Blaze yelped from that before grinding her teeth before Zeta stops for a second to allow her to adjust._

"_So… how big is your girlfriend there?, I can see she's smaller than me, but she's alot bigger than the humans here in the past." Zeta teased while Phoebe was both a bit peeved at the size insult and blushed at the compliment._

"_Never really measured myself, I'll need to check later…. Are you ok Blaze?" Phoebe said with a blush while she looked to Blaze to see how she was doing so far._

_Said lady in waiting groan a bit before speaking._

"_Y-Yes...I'm fine Phoebe. D-Don't worry." She said while giving her a smile._

_Zeta chuckles before she spoke up._

"_What a good trooper you are, though you still have 4 more inches to go, don't pass out one me now since I'm getting serious here." Zeta said before she pulled out a few inches before she thrust her hips forward which caused Blaze to rub against the rock before Zeta repeats her actions while she rubbed her breasts._

_Blaze groan at this while feeling every inch of Zeta's cock in her ass._

_Phoebe in the meantime slowly strokes herself which Zeta noticed before she surprised the duo by carefully turning her body while Blaze was lift off the rock by Zeta's dick before she stood in the lava pool in front of Phoebe while Blaze was forced onto all fours to keep herself above the lava which results in Blaze's lips being near the head of phoebe's dick._

"_Wouldn't be fair if we had all the fun right?, mind helping your girlfriend out with her problem." Zeta teased while she wiggles her hips a bit to get a reaction out of Blaze.\_

_Said lady in waiting blushed with a surprised look before looking at Phoebe who looked a bit surprised as well before Phoebe grins a bit._

"_Well?... you heard her, mind lending me a hand?... Or your lips." Phoebe said with a grin while she lightly pressed the head of her dick at Blaze's lips._

_Blaze blushed before smiling at her girlfriend._

"_Anything for you, Phoebe." She said before she brought her tongue out and starts licking the base of Phoebe's dick which made Phoebe shudder before she calmed down and watched Blaze while she licks her dick while Zeta grins before she starts to thrust again while slowly increasing her power to help her get in inch deeper after 20 seconds._

_Blaze's body shuddered at the feel before she starts licking the tip of Phoebe's dick which made Phoebe groan before she rubbed the right side of Blaze's cheek with her left hand._

_Zeta grins at the sight before she took a step forward which forced Blaze to take Phoebe's dick into her mouth which caused Phoebe to groan before Zeta resumed thrusting which caused Blaze to bob her head on a few inches of Phoebe's dick from the motion alone._

_Blaze was surprised at this sudden move. But didn't care since she loved the taste of her girlfriend's dick._

_Zeta noticed before looking to Phoebe._

"_Seems she likes it, why not go all out and see how much of your dick she can take." Zeta said while Phoebe blinked a few times when she consider it before looking to see what Blaze thought after she pulled free of Blaze's mouth._

_Said lady in waiting pant a bit before looking Phoebe with a lust filled look._

"_Don't worry Phoebe, I can take it." She said before opening her mouth wide which caused Phoebe to blush a bit before she grins when she placed her dick on Blaze's tongue.'_

"_Take a deep breath then…" Phoebe warned while she grips Blaze's head with both hands._

_Blaze took a deep breath and waited for what's about to happen before Phoebe thrusts and hilts herself in Blaze's mouth before she pulled away before she starts to fuck Blaze's mouth while Zeta grins when she starts to go even rougher which caused her to go even deeper into Blaze's ass while only an inch was left out of Blaze's ass._

_Blaze's moans were muffled due to Phoebe's dick inside of her mouth before she starts moving her tongue around which caused Phoebe to moan a bit before she focused on thrusting her hips while Zeta spoke up._

"_Damn, you flame people are really wild, are all of you this slutty or is it a rare occasion." Zeta teased which caused Phoebe to get a little irritated at the comment but gave her a grin._

"_Not normally, it's only during a heat cycle or with someone we care about which really let's us go wild." Phoebe teased back which caused Zeta to show some fangs with her grin before she spoke up._

"_Might as well join you in the Flame kingdom then if I can get a tasty ass like this on a daily basis then." Zeta said before she increased her power more before she actually hilts all 12 inches into Blaze's ass before she starts to thrust again which made a slapping sound when her hips met Blaze's ass._

_Said lady in waiting moan and groan from this sensation while still enjoying Phoebe's dick in her mouth._

_For a few minutes, Phoebe and Zeta continue to thrust before Blaze felt Phoebe and Zeta's dicks twitching, Zeta's was slower while Phoebe's was quicker, but Phoebe wasn't in a full heat cycle so it was a given._

"_O-Oh Glob… I'm about to… to cum…" Phoebe pants out which caused Zeta to grin while she felt the same._

"_S-Same here, how about... we give this sweet ass... a treat she won't forget." Zeta pants out when she felt her own orgasm approaching while Phoebe grins before she spoke up._

"_You hear that Blaze, brace yourself cause I'm about to get serious." Phoebe warned while Zeta slowed a bit to match Phoebe's thrusts to allow Blaze to give a signal if it was OK._

_Said lady in waiting winked twice to her girlfriend which meant she was ready for this._

_Phoebe grins before she looked to Zeta who grins back before they stopped for a second before they start to wildly thrust into Blaze with no restraint, Phoebe by slamming her hips into Blaze's mouth and Zeta by slamming herself into Blaze's ass, it would be a miracle if she would walk anytime soon._

_Blaze felt very excited for what's about to happen. She already feels her climaxing coming._

_Phoebe then groaned out when she fully hilts Blaze's mouth and unloads a large amount of semen into Blaze's mouth and down her throat while Zeta followed a moment later by hilting Blaze's ass and actually making a lion like roar when she unload an insane amount of semen into Blaze's ass which caused her stomach to bloat from the duos quantity of semen._

_Blaze climaxed from the amount semen in her body while trying to swallow the semen in her mouth._

_About 10 seconds pass before the duo finally stop cumming which allowed them to pull away while Phoebe and Zeta shot a few times on her body, Phoebe hit's Blaze's cheek and breasts while Zeta unloads a few time's on her ass before they stop before they pant for breath, or more like Phoebe panting while Zeta's body steams a bit while her body cooled down while they looked to see how Blaze was doing._

_Blaze panted as well while her body shuddered at this feeling while Zeta spoke up after she saw the large bulge in Blaze's stomach._

"_As interesting as it is to see that, mind turning onto your back for a second?" Zeta asked with a cryptic tone while she grins._

_Blaze blushed a bit before doing what Zeta requested while Phoebe looked on with some confusion while Zeta walked to Blaze and placed a forepaw on the bulge._

_Zeta then put a small amount of pressure on the bulge before the semen shot from Blaze's ass and into the lava which burned away while the lava hid Blaze's ass from view while Phoebe's eyes widen a bit at the action before she looked to Blaze to see how she was doing._

_Said lady in waiting groan a bit from that action before sending her girlfriend a thumbs up which meant that she's fine before Zeta walked a few steps back when the bulge was gone._

"_Hehe, I'll say this, you got a very sweet ass, hope you can go again later if you want seconds." Zeta teased Blaze with a fanged grin._

_Blaze blushed before speaking._

"_As long as my Phoebe gets first dibs."_

"_Damn, committed but slutty, my kind of gal, I'm a bit jealous." Zeta teased while Phoebe grins._

"_Only in the bed, she's normally well mannered." Phoebe said after she recovered while Zeta grins._

"_So, mind making that dick vanish so I can get a turn at you?" Zeta teased while she was still erect even after unloading all of that._

_Blaze did wonder one thing with a blush while she waits for Phoebe to think._

"_I'm wondering… was that actual semen or something… it didn't feel different." Blaze said with a blush while Zeta chuckles._

"_It's synthetic, but aside from the lack of getting a female pregnant, there's not much of a difference, so I could make a womb bloat till she looked nine months pregnant and she wouldn't get pregnant." Zeta said while her dick twitched a few times while Blaze blushed at the image that formed in her head._

_Phoebe blushed at the thought as well before she starts concentrating on making her dick vanish before it poofed away with a plume of smoke while Zeta grins._

"_So… pussy or ass." Zeta teased while she gave a fanged grin while Blaze looked to Phoebe to see what she would choose when she remembered that Phoebe already gave her first time to a dildo before Zeta spoke up._

"_If it help, just think of me as a dildo or something, I'm a robot remember and I'm also made to look like a woman." Zeta said with a fanged grin while Blaze blushed at Zeta's boldness._

_Phoebe blushed after hearing that before thinking._

'_Hmmm...she does have a point.' She thought before speaking._

"_In my pussy please."_

_Blaze was a bit surprised at that but fell silent when she remembered that Phoebe actually used the dildo in front of her a bit after they woke the day after she and her made love to show that she was able to take it easily._

_Zeta grins before she points to the rock with a grin._

"_Assume the position then, I'll need a hand with guiding in case you forgot." Zeta said before she fell silent while Blaze blush when Zeta actually gave Phoebe an order._

_Said flame monarch didn't like being told what to do but she got into said position while Zeta admired the view._

"_Not bad, not bad at all, I'm wondering if you got any other ladies or a man in your life, would be a shame if you don't have more." Zeta said before she walks to Phoebe and leaned down and slid a few fingers on Phoebe's folds._

_Phoebe blushed at the question before speaking._

"_W-Well besides Blaze...there is someone else that I would like to join us." She said before shivering at the feeling of Zeta's fingers._

"_Oh do tell, maybe I can… persuade him to stay still while you ride him into a stupor." Zeta teased while she pressed a bit harder into Phoebe's folds while making sure not to enter her tunnel yet while Blaze blushed at the image of Phoebe riding Finn while Zeta pinning Finn down._

_Phoebe blushed at the thought as well before moaning a bit hard._

"_W-Well...The person I want is...Finn." She said while blushing which made Zeta grin while she slowed a bit to tease her._

"_Now I see why you need Gamma's core, and the fragment here, hehe, wanna make him fireproof so you can show him a good time huh?" Zeta teased while she slowly pushed a finger into Phoebe's folds._

_Said flame monarch blushed while moaning a bit before speaking._

"_Well first I need to...test him to see if he's matured. Even though I love and trust him...I still need to know." She said which made Zeta chuckles while she slowly pushed and pulled her finger out of Phoebe._

"_I see, a test or two ain't bad… mind if I lend a hand?, I'd like to *test* this Finn myself later if he manages to get your attention." Zeta said while she used her thumb to press at Phoebe's asshole before it enters which showed that Zeta had Phoebe in her claw...ed hand before She lifts Phoebe a bit and wiggled her in the air to tease her more._

_Phoebe blushed while feeling surprised from this while Blaze was surprised at Zeta's action and what she asked before Zeta set Phoebe on her feet before speaking up._

"_Welp, your wet enough… hey sweet ass, mind lending a hand?" Zeta said before looking to Blaze which caused her to blush before she walked over to the duo when Zeta placed her front paws on the rock which made her frame hover over Phoebe's while she crossed her arms while her dick wobbled in the air._

_Said flame monarch took a couple of deep breaths before bracing herself while Blaze knelt down, gripped the dick, and angled it till it touched Phoebe's soaked pussy which caused Zeta to lick her lips before she pushed in slowly which allowed the large head to pop in while Blaze watched with a blush before she helped by gently rubbing Phoebe's bud to help her relax as the dick slowly went deeper._

_Phoebe tried to be calm while her body shuddered at the feeling of Zeta's dick going in._

_After letting Phoebe adjust a few times, Zeta finally stopped going deeper when she hit Phoebe's cervix which caused a small bulge to form while Zeta grins._

"_Sorry but I still have a few inches to go, so again, sorry about this, but I'm not holding back." Zeta teased when she pressed a bit harder into Phoebe to prove a point but didn't go deeper while Blaze blushed when she saw that Zeta was right when nearly four inches were still outside._

_Phoebe's eyes widen from this feeling while she grinds her teeth a bit. She didn't want to look or sound weak in front of Blaze and Zeta which made Zeta grin at how stubborn Phoebe was before speaking up when an idea hit her._

"_Well if you're silent, guess that means that you can take more and I shouldn't hold back then." Zeta teased while she slowly pulled back her hips which pulled her dick out which caused all of the barbs to scrape the inside of Phoebe's walls till the head was left in and gripped the rocks above Phoebe with her arms and forepaws as well before her fingers actually cracked the rocks to show her strength…. And the fact that she wasn't bluffing about going all out which caused Blaze to widen her eyes in shock before looking to Phoebe._

_Phoebe in turn groans a bit before looking at Zeta with a frown._

"_Stop talking and pound the Nightosphere out of me." She said which caused Zeta to chuckle._

"_Don't know what that Nightosphere is… BUT AS YOU WISH!" Zeta said before she slammed in and out of Phoebe with no mercy with each slam threatening to bash through her cervix while Blaze looked on with shock, worry… and some lust._

"_GAAAAHHH!" Phoebe yelped before she starts moaning and groaning from that action while Blaze looked on with shock before she blushed a bit before she starts to play with herself while Zeta continues to pound into Phoebe with more and more strength with each thrust before..._

… _Zeta slammed into Phoebe one more time which caused her to ram herself in fully after she bashed through Phoebe's cervix which caused a massive bulge to form in Phoebe's womb._

'_Sweet Glob! I've never felt anything like this before. I hope Finn measures up to Zeta when the time comes.' Phoebe thought while moaning very loud at this pleasure before Zeta spoke up._

"_You still with us?, I want to be sure you're awake to feel this." Zeta teased while she grinds her hips against Phoebe's._

_Said flame monarch moan and groan before speaking._

"_Y-Yes...I'm a-awake." She said while moaning before Zeta chuckles._

"_Good to know, now where was I… ah yes…. ROCKING YOUR WORLD!" Zeta said before she shouts when she starts to slam herself in and out of Phoebe while Blaze fingers herself at the sight._

_Phoebe was screaming with ecstasy from that action before one of Zeta's forelegs wrapped around her waist before she looked to Blaze with a grin before she pushed off the rock and lands in front of Blaze and let's Phoebe onto all fours before speaking to the Queen._

"_Not really fair that your lady here has to use her fingers… mind using that sweet mouth of yours to lend her a hand or tongue in this case." Zeta said with a fanged grin which made Blaze blush before she looked down to Phoebe to see how she would react._

_Said flame monarch blushed before looking at Blaze._

_She smirks at her before she brought her tongue out and started licking her girlfriend's folds which caused Blaze to moan at the action before a shadow went over her before she saw that Zeta bent down and before she or Phoebe could say anything, Zeta kissed her on the lips which caused Blaze's eyes to widen in surprised before she just went with it for now by returning the kiss after gripping the back of Zeta's head while she moaned into the kiss when Phoebe hit a few sweet spots._

_Said monarch felt jealous but let it slide before she got back to eating out Blaze's pussy._

_Zeta pulled away before she looks to Blaze with a grin._

"_Better brace yourself, your girlfriend here is about to scream into that pussy of yours." Zeta said with a fanged grin before she resumed her rough thrusts again which caused Phoebe's face to press into Blaze's folds which in turn caused Blaze to gasp from the pleasure and threw her head back with a moan._

_Phoebe's moans were muffled in Blaze's pussy before she stick her tongue in and start moving it around._

"_Oh Phoebe!" Blaze gasped out while she held the top of Phoebe's head steady while Zeta grins at the sight before Zeta's dick starts twitching before Zeta let's out a few snarl like sound when she tried to old herself back while she clenched her fanged teeth harshly which made her look more animalistic then normal._

_Phoebe felt Zeta's dick twitch as well while enjoying the intense pleasure as she continues to eat out Blaze's pussy which made said lady in waiting pant more before she grunts when she squirts on Phoebe's face all of a sudden._

"_Oh Glob!" Blaze moaned out while her body shuddered from her orgasm, apparently she warmed herself up well and Phoebe eating her out pushed her over the edge while Zeta let out deeper snarls when she felt herself getting closer and closer while she clenched her hands to help hold her back._

_Phoebe slurped her girlfriend's juices before she felt her climax coming which made her pussy tighten on Zeta's dick which caused Zeta to place her hands on her breasts before she starts to knead them while Blaze scoots back a bit to try and recover while her body recovers when Zeta spoke up._

"_Get… ready…. I'm about… to fill you... to the brim…" Zeta growls out when she increased her speed while she pinched her nipples._

_Phoebe moaned before she braced herself for what's about to happen right before Zeta let out the loudest roar she had when she hilts Phoebe and a torrent of semen shot into her which quickly makes Phoebe's womb bloat till semen shot from around Zeta's dick and her pussy lips and into the lava which burned away._

_Phoebe's eyes widen before screaming in ecstacy. She even climaxed on Zeta's dick due to all that cum before Zeta tapped off after 20 seconds which caused her to grin before she quickly and roughly pulled away which caused her dick to roughly scrape her walls on the way out, and thanks to the gap that she left, semen quickly flowed out of Phoebe while her womb slowly shrinks back to normal while Blaze blushed at the sight._

_Phoebe's body shuddered when she felt all that cum leaking out before it slows greatly when most of the semen flowed out while Zeta chuckles at the sight._

"_So… how did I do you two?, passable?" Zeta asked with a amused look which showed that she already knew, but wanted to hear it from them._

_Phoebe and Blaze looked at each other before looking back at Zeta._

"_Very passable." They said in unison while blushing which caused Zeta to chuckle._

"_Great, now about that Dick queeny, I'll slip into my biped form if you grow it again, then we can head back after." Zeta said with a fanged grin at where she was going with this._

_Phoebe blushed before saying…_

"_O-Okay."_

_Zeta grins before her lower half glowed with a red light before her lioness like body shifts till she stood there in red armor that matched Gamma's while her feet were hidden by the lava which showed that she still towered over Phoebe and Blaze._

_She then caused the armor to click a few times before it fell off in two pieces which showed a well toned ass and well muscled legs which matched Zeta's muscled torso before she stepped out to show that she still had the lion like feet before she picked up the armor and set it next to the rest of the armor before grinning to the two flame people._

"_Well how about it, hot or what?" Zeta teased while she walked back to the duo._

_Both girls blushed big after seeing that while Zeta looked to Phoebe._

"_Now for you to show what your hiding hot stuff." Zeta teased before she walked back to the rock and sat a bit till she sat on a lower rock which gave the duo a perfect view of her soaked pussy which had some red hair above it._

_Said flame monarch blushed brightly at the sight while Zeta grins before she spoke up._

"_Or do you need a good show to get it to appear…" Zeta said before she looked to Blaze._

"_Hey sweet ass, wanna taste?" Zeta said with a fanged grin while she spread her folds which showed a bit more to the duo._

_Blaze blushed brightly before she subconsciously walked towards Zeta which in turn caused Zeta to grin while she waits for Blaze to act while she glanced to Phoebe to see how she would react._

_Said monarch was surprised at what her girlfriend was doing before Blaze got in front of Zeta._

_Zeta grins before she got another idea and leaned down to whisper in her ear._

"_Follow my lead." Zeta whispered before she gripped Blaze around the waist with one hand before she was lift out of the lava._

_Blaze was flipped upside down a moment later and laid against Zeta's body which gave her a perfect angle to eat out Zeta while Zeta could play with Blaze as well._

_Phoebe was surprised at what she was seeing which caused Zeta to grin._

"_So Queeny, you gonna just stand there, or do I have to keep your girlfriend...all... to... myself." Zeta said before she stuck her finger in Blaze's tunnel and thrusts it in and out with the last few words which caused Blaze to gasp out a few times._

_Phoebe frown at that before she marched towards the duo which caused Zeta to chuckle when Phoebe got close._

_Phoebe stopped before she regrew her dick and glared at Zeta._

"_I told you... Blaze is mine… now get ready to beg me to stop cause I won't show mercy." Phoebe said while she got in front of Zeta and placed her dick at Zeta's folds in Blaze's full view from being upside down on Zeta who grins at the challenge._

_Blaze blushed when she saw Phoebe's dick before Phoebe did what she said and thrust all the way into Zeta before she starts to thrust in and out which caused Zeta to groan out before grinning to the Flame Queen while she tapped Blaze's ass a few times while her clawed hands lightly rubbed Blaze's ass cheeks._

"_Oh yeah... that's the ticket... biggest dick I ever took." Zeta pants out which caused Phoebe to smirk before she spoke up between pants._

"_Who… said... I'm… done." Phoebe pants between thrusts before her dick starts to glow when she sent her flames into it which caused Zeta to groan through gritted teeth which kept a fanged grin._

_Blaze blushed at what was happening before she felt turned on from this._

_For a few minutes, Phoebe pounds into Zeta while fiery sweat builds on her body before she felt and approaching orgasm which Zeta felt which caused her to pant through her grit teeth._

"_What's the matter…. Running out… of Steam?" Zeta taunts before Phoebe glared at Zeta before she pulled out and before Blaze or Zeta could wonder why, Phoebe slammed herself fully into Zeta's ass which caused her to scream out while Phoebe grins while she keeps slamming into Zeta._

"_What's the matter… can't take it?" Phoebe taunts back while Zeta pants with a blush on her face when she felt her own orgasm approaching._

_Blaze smirks at what Phoebe was doing before looking at her with lust in her eyes._

_Phoebe noticed when she got close and had another idea._

"_Hold Blaze steady Zeta." Phoebe orders while Zeta surprised Blaze by actually hugging Blaze around her waist while she speed up her thrusts into Zeta's ass._

_Blaze wondered what Phoebe was planning right before Phoebe gripped the back of her head, pulled free of Zeta's ass, and slammed her dick into Blaze's mouth before hilting Blaze's mouth before unloading right into the lady in waiting's mouth and throat while Phoebe groans out._

_Blaze was shocked at this before she moaned a bit before trying to swallow her girlfriend's cum while Zeta frowned a bit at that before Phoebe pulled away from Blaze in mid ejaculation which coats her face a bit before Phoebe slammed herself in Zeta which caused her to groan when she felt the intense heat of Phoebe's semen when it filled her womb before Phoebe starts pounding Zeta again._

_Blaze pants a bit before feeling more lust at Phoebe pounding Zeta while Zeta groans again before Phoebe stops again and gives another order._

"_Turn Blaze around." Phoebe ordered which caused Zeta to pant a few times before she lifts and turned Blaze around which caused Blaze's head to rest between Zeta's breasts and her ass points towards Phoebe who grins when she rubs an ass cheek while Blaze's and Zeta's pussys were so close together._

_Blaze shuddered a bit from that before looking at Zeta who grins at her with a blush on her face… but what Phoebe said next would surprised them both._

"_Time to show another trick up my sleeve." Phoebe said before she closed her eyes to concentrate… before a second dick appears above the one in Zeta's pussy which rubs against Blaze's ass._

_Blaze was shocked that Phoebe can do that._

"_H-How?" She questioned which caused Phoebe to chuckle a bit._

"_I don't last as long when using both and it's a bit tough to keep both dicks equipped for long… and you never asked if you're wondering why I didn't use it before." Phoebe said before she pulled back and angled the second dick to Blaze's folds before slamming herself into Blaze and Zeta while speaking up through groans._

"_W-We can… talk more… later… about this…. For now… just enjoy… the ride….while it lasts." Phoebe pants out between thrusts before she focused on thrusting into the two woman under her while Zeta groans while she hugged Blaze a bit to keep her steady._

"_GAAAAHHH!" Said lady in waiting yelped before she starts moaning and groaning while Zeta looked down to the pleasured look of Blaze before she kissed her after leaning her body a bit while Phoebe continues to pound the duo with no mercy._

_Blaze was surprised by that before she melts in the kiss before kissing Zeta back. She even slipped her tongue in the lioness's mouth._

_Zeta moan with pleasure at that before the duo heard Phoebe speaking up while her dicks twitch._

"_Gonna… Cum… get ready…" Phoebe pants out before she tries to hold back while she grit her teeth while Zeta just keeps panting while she waits for the Queen's payload._

_Blaze also pants as she waits for her girlfriend's semen._

"_Urk…. AAAAHHHH GLOOOOOOB!" Phoebe grunts before she yelled out when she hilts the duo and unleashed a surprising amount of fiery semen into the waiting wombs which caused Zeta to pull away from kissing Blaze to roar again while her tunnel tightens and one of her arms shot to the side and digs into the rock while she held onto Blaze while being careful with her strength._

_Said lady in waiting screamed with ecstasy from this action before Phoebe stopped cumming about 10 seconds later before her dicks vanished with puffs of smoke inside of the two ladies before she fell on her rear while semen flowed out of the two women and into the lava while Zeta released more steam to cool down again._

_Blaze pants before she put her head on Zeta's breasts which caused Zeta to chuckle._

"_I wonder… can other flame people learn that trick or is it just the ladies or you?" Zeta said with a fanged grin while Phoebe pants a bit more before answering._

"_P-Possibly… I… never… checked… I'll speak with… Blaze later…. If she wants to try… and learn." Phoebe said with a grin at the ideas she got while she looks to Blaze to see what reaction she had from hearing that._

_Said lady in waiting was surprised from before blushing big._

"_I would love to learn that from you Phoebe."_

"_Hehe, good to know, who knows… if you can summon two dicks then I might give you a reward for the effort." Phoebe teased with a grin while Zeta chuckles at Blaze's blushing face._

_Blaze blushed brightly after hearing that before nodding to her girlfriend which caused Zeta to chuckle before she sat up while being careful of Blaze who sat in her arms._

"_Alright, want to take 5 to recover before we head back?" Zeta suggests before she stood up with Blaze in her arms before she sat Blaze next to Phoebe before she sat crossed legged in the lava._

_Said girls nods to Zeta since they were exhausted from the love making before time passed to a few minutes later when the images flashed forward to the trio who was dressed and Zeta was using her lioness legs again._

"_Alright you two, hop on and were out of here, hope you don't mind if I give that Finn a personal test run later." Zeta said with a fanged grin while she chuckles a bit._

_Blaze blushed after hearing that before looking at Phoebe to see what she thinks._

_Phoebe took a moment to think before speaking._

"_Like I said before, Finn needs to past a test before anything. And first of all, I get first dibs. Blaze will get her turn if she wants in that is." She said which caused Zeta to chuckle._

"_Fair enough, but after you two, I got a shot then… until then, I'll be tapping your asses in the meantime." Zeta teased with a grin while she lowered herself to the ground._

_The duo blushed from that before they hoped on Zeta's body before Blaze once again wrapped her arms around Phoebe's body before she nuzzles her head on Phoebe's back._

_Zeta chuckles before she gave got a fanged grin on her face before she spoke up while she slowly walks before speeding up into a run._

"_Hang on tight, I mean it." Zeta said before she heads straight towards the rocky wall and a slight angle._

_Phoebe held onto the handlebars on Zeta's back while Blaze was holding Phoebe tight while hoping she doesn't fall off._

_A moment later, Zeta jumped before she turned in the air before she held onto the rocks with her four clawed paws before she starts running along the wall for a moment before jumping from platform with no drop in speed which caused a speedy, but bumpy ride back up the room while the two held onto her tightly to keep from falling._

_However when they got near the top, they saw Flambo looking down to them while the two guards stood next to him while Flambo leaned over the edge to wave, they were surprised but they got told by Gamma over a microphone that her sister Zeta was helping them._

_Unfortunately, the room rumbles again which forced Zeta to stop climbing while Flambo stumbled and fell over the edge to a nearby platform near the trio while the guards stumble and used their spears to prevent them from falling as well, the platform was too far for Phoebe or Blaze to jump to on their own._

_Said duo was shocked and worried for the flambit's safety._

"_Flambo! Are you okay?!" Blaze called out while Flambo stumbled to his feet which showed that he was alive._

_But before he could say anything, the room rumbles again before a few pebbles drop on Flambo's head before he looked up and saw to his horror… a massive boulder which dropped past the guards who looked down with shock while Zeta frown._

"_OFF YOU TWO!" Zeta shouts while her form shifts back to her biped form which caused the two to fall to the ground while Zeta's hair and the cracks of her armow glowed with a red light._

_Phoebe and Blaze watched with surprised looks before Zeta surprised everyone by launching off the platform with great force and speed before she slugged the boulder with a glowing fist and a lion like roar which after a second, caused it to shatter before she flew at the wall, flipped in the air a few times, lands on the wall with her feet, and jumped back onto Flambo's platform while her armor and hair returned to normal after her body took a full minute to cool down with steam emitting from her._

_Phoebe, Blaze and Guards A&B stare with AWE after seeing that while Zeta looks to Flambo with a fanged grin._

"_You alright you cute little fireball." Zeta said while keeping the fanged grin while she picks up the flambit with a large hand._

_Flambo blushed from that before speaking._

"_Y-Yeah. Thanks fors saving my life."_

_Zeta laughed at that before speaking up._

"_No worries, Like I'd let a little cutey like you be snuffed out." Zeta said while she pet's Flambo on the head gently when she thought he looked a lot like a cat to blushed again after being called cute before Zeta looks to Phoebe and Blaze before shouting while using one hand to help amplify her voice._

"_GIVE ME A MINUTE TO GET THIS LITTLE GUY BACK UP AND I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU TWO IN A MOMENT!" Zeta called before she bent down and jumped back up towards the platform and pulled herself up with one hand before setting Flambo down and stood to her full height which showed that she was around Guard A & B's height if you ignore the horns._

_Said guards were shocked after seeing Zeta up close before Zeta looks to them before giving a two finger salute._

"_Yo, sorry but give me a moment to get the ladies and we can talk more." Zeta said before she walked to the edge and after forming her lioness centaur form, jumped back down to the duo before the guards could say anything._

_The guards were still shocked before looking at Flambo._

"_You okay Flambo?" Guard B asked which caused Flambo to nod._

"_Yeahs, aside from the fall, I'm fine… what's with the shakes?" Flambo said while the room gave a small rumble again before Zeta appeared with Phoebe and Blaze on her back before Zeta let the two off before going into her biped mode while saluting to the guards again._

"_Yo, any questions boys?" Zeta asked with a fanged grin while she placed her hands on her hips._

_The guards and Flambo were silent a bit before Guard B spoke._

"_Um...Are you one of Gamma's sisters?"_

_Zeta chuckles before speaking up._

"_Hell yeah, Name's Zeta... and I'm a robot built to withstand extreme temperature and act as the muscle around here, I also helped the scientist with flame based work and the scientists and I used to fuck when they got stressed out, can't complain since I had fun." Zeta bluntly said while the last bit was said with a teasing tone while she wiggled an eyebrow back to Phoebe and Blaze to get the point across._

_Said duo blushed from that while Phoebe rubbed her arm and Blaze rubbing the back of her head._

_Flambo blushed before he looked from Zeta to the duo before he looked back to Zeta and repeats before getting wide eyed when he realized something._

"_Ooooohhh… so that's why yous guys were late, we heard about Zeta from Gamma but you didn't come back after a while, had a bit of feline love before coming back?" Flambo teased while Zeta laughed with no embarrassment at what Flambo was doing._

_Phoebe and Blaze blushed in embarrassment while the Guards A&B were shocked after realizing what Flambo and Zeta meant._

"_Welp, we got the fragment, what do you boys say we head on back to Gamma and meet up with Finn, I just got a signal that Finn got the water fragment with Epsilon's help." Zeta said with crossed arms._

"_Is he alright?" Blaze asked with a concerned look._

"_Well, he nearly drowned but Epsilon saved him and got the fragment for him, I'll let them explain the rest." Zeta said before walking behind the two woman before smacking their asses which caused them to stumble forward._

_Phoebe and Blaze blushed from that before they were surprised after hearing what happen to Finn._

"_Shall we get going Phoebe?" Blaze asked which caused Phoebe to nod._

"_Yeah, speaking of which, do you still have the fragment." Phoebe asked Zeta who chuckles before taking the fragment from a slot in her armor and passed it to Phoebe._

"_Yep, I needed to hold my end of the deal after all, maybe after we get to the rest area, we can have more fun, I mean I did just save your fiery friend here." Zeta said while gripping Blaze's ass and rubbing Phoebe's cheek since the rest of her body was armored._

_Both girls blushed from before Blaze spoke._

"_S-Should we get going then?" She asked while Phoebe blushed as well before she placed the fragment in a hidden pocket of the armor before she starts walking._

"_Y-Yeah, we don't want to make them wait long." Phoebe said before she walked past Flambo and the guards with a blush on her face while Zeta chuckles before she followed Phoebe with crossed arms with a fanged grin on her face while she stares at Phoebe's ass._

_Said monarch had a feeling that someone was staring at her ass before looking back to see that it was Zeta looking at her._

"_Eyes up here." She said with a half lidded look which caused Zeta to chuckle._

"_Sorry, was enjoying a good sight, I already saw what was underneath that armor and your girlfriends dress and you saw what was under mine so no need to be embarrassed." Zeta said while she put her arms behind her head while she follows Phoebe._

_Blaze, who was blushing after hearing that, along with Flambo and the guards sweatdrop before following Phoebe and Zeta out of the room while the images freeze when the scene went to the present._

**Ooo/ Military base/ Gamma's control room/ Finn, Phoebe, Blaze, Gamma, Zeta, Epsilon**

The scene pulled away from the computer with Gamma's finger on the keyboard before she spoke up when she looks to the group.

"So... any questions?" Gamma asked the group while Zeta and Epsilon grin while they kept quiet for now.

Finn was blushing like a tomato after watching what happen.

'_My Glob...I've seen a bunch of things in Ooo...but nothing like this. Phoebe really does love Blaze...but I can't believe she said she loves me too.' _He thought before looking at said duo.

"Is this what you wanted to show me Phoebe? And do you really love me even though you and Blaze are dating?" He asked while blushing which caused Phoebe to blush a bit before she sighs.

"Honestly it's hard to say, I do if I ignore the Ice Kingdom and the throne incidents, but I can't since those two incidents were large scale issues… I'm willing to give you one chance, just one, but only if you can pass a few tests that Blaze and I have in mind, I want to be sure if you really matured in mind, not just in body." Phoebe said with crossed arms while she gave Finn a serious look.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Phoebe even though it's been years, I still regret those actions and I'm sorry. I was very wrong to manipulate to you. You deserve someone better than me. But I still love you as well. However...I'm not sure if I'm the right person to earn your trust back since…" He said before stopping which confused Phoebe some when Finn stops but wanted to point something out.

"Finn, before I ask you to continue, do you think I wouldn't ask you to take this test without thinking you wouldn't have a chance?, it would make me worse than you back then by doing something that cruel and it would also go against my honesty policy… anyway, what's wrong?" Phoebe said when she noticed Finn falling silent a moment ago.

"W-Well...before I continue, I just want say sorry for saying something stupid. Because to be honest, I thought there might be doubt but if you still insist to test me, then I'll do it to prove to you that I am mature." Finn said before Phoebe surprised him by flicking him on the forehead.

"It's not just to regain my trust, it's to see if you can handle being a Flame King if your in the Flame Kingdom for long periods of time, being a ruler requires certain skills and I need to be sure that you can handle them." Phoebe points out with a serious expression her face when she points out a few reasons for the tests.

Finn was shocked that Phoebe wants him to be King.

"W-Wow...Well I'm not sure if this counts but when Rattleballs taught me how to fight with a sword, he taught me how to be patient and not act with haste. I was king before...it didn't end well. But I'm older now, and I think I'm ready for this responsibility." He said which caused Phoebe to raise an eyebrow from that.

"Well… I'll ask about that king part later but you need more than just fighting skills, you need lessons in manners as well, Blaze can teach you and I can test you to see if the skills are satisfactory, believe it or not but I have to entertain visiting ambassadors and deal with various head merchants and other situations, all I can say is that it won't be easy." Phoebe said when she explained the reason for the skills.

Finn nods to her before speaking.

"I understand Phoebe."

Phoebe nods before she grins to Finn.

"There's also another test that… is more private that Blaze and I are willing to do… it's to see if you can last in bed with a Fire Elemental when she's in heat." Phoebe admits with a slight blush, but kept her grin on her face.

Blaze and Finn were blushing big after hearing that.

"I-I see...Well before anything...there's something you should know." He said which caused Phoebe to raise her eyebrow again.

"What?" Phoebe simply said with a curious tone.

Finn sighs before speaking.

"Well...besides you...there's someone else I love...and it's Marceline." He said with a little worry in his voice while he wonders what Phoebe will say.

"The Vampire Queen?... well as long as I meet her first I can't complain, I mean I got Blaze so I can't complain if you have other lovers, all I ask is that you be honest about it." Phoebe said to Finn with a serious expression.

Blaze and Finn was shocked after hearing that Phoebe was okay with it.

"I-I...Yes Phoebe. I swear on my oath as a Hero...and future King to the Fire Kingdom that I will always be honest to you." He said.

"Speaking of honesty, I heard rumors in the past that she tricked you into having wolves attack Bubblegum, is that true?" Phoebe asked with a half lidded look on her face.

Finn was a bit nervous before speaking.

"Well, back when I had a crush on her, which I don't anymore, I was trying to win PB's heart, But that's when I started listening to Jake and Marcy's 'advice'. Although looking back, I guess the wolf part was a prank."

Phoebe sighs before speaking.

"OK… 1. You really need to find someone else to get advice from about women since asking Jake and Marceline seems to backfire a lot… and 2. What she did sounds a lot like what you did with me and the Ice King… so I hope you don't mind if I… give her a certain punishment to let her know I won't let that slide easily... And it's probably karma since she like to prank others." Phoebe said while giving Finn a grin.

Blaze and Finn gulped from that before Finn spoke.

"No problem with that Phoebe." He said in agreement while Phoebe chuckles.

"Alright, though to give you an honest answer, since I heard that Vampires like it rough, Marceline might be having a hard time sitting when I'm through with her." Phoebe said with a teasing grin to mess with Finn a bit.

Finn was now blushing like a tomato. He knew Phoebe was serious since he saw what she and Blaze did with Zeta.

Finn nods to Phoebe instead of saying anything which caused Phoebe to nod before she got an idea.

"Alright… why don't Blaze and I give you that heat test in a few days since I've been feeling some mini heat cycles recently, Epsilon here said that she had fun with you in the Water Chamber and you could use the experience before a full heat cycle hits." Phoebe said while she sent Blaze a grin.

Said lady in waiting was blushing like a tomato after Phoebe suggests it.

Finn was feeling the same way before saying…

"O-Okay."

Zeta laughs while Epsilon giggles at Finn's expression while Gamma still had the blank look on her face.

"Well then, after I make the fire bracelet, I'll pass it to Finn for now so he can have sex with you two safely." Gamma said while she went back to type on the computer and fell silent to focus.

Finn was now blushing big after hearing that before Gamma spoke up again.

"Until then, please follow the arrow to the guestroom Finn, the others can rest in the fire room since the guest room is not fireproof, I'll make the adjustments tomorrow after I make the fire bracelet while you and your friends head to the next rooms." Gamma said before an arrow appeared on the floor which points to another door that the group didn't notice.

The group nods to Gamma before Finn followed the arrow while Phoebe and Blaze followed Zeta into the fire room.

That's when Finn remember something.

"Wait." He said before going to Phoebe and Blaze before they could exit the room which got their attention.

"Finn?, something wrong?" Phoebe asked when she turned to Finn while Zeta stops to watch.

Blaze also wondered what he needed.

Before saying anything, said human wrapped his arms around Phoebe and Blaze before speaking.

"I'm happy you both are safe." He said before he kissed both their foreheads which caused Phoebe to blush.

Blaze blushed as well before letting out a dreamy sigh.

Phoebe chuckled a bit at that before looking to Finn.

"Thanks Finn, rest well since we got more fragments to get." Phoebe said before she returned the kiss to Finn's lips this time before pulled away with a grin.

Said human blushed with a surprised look before remembering how he missed those lips.

"Y-Yeah. Goodnight Phoebe, goodnight Blaze. And goodnight Zeta."

Zeta chuckles before giving him a fanged grin.

"Yeah, sleep well, after you pass those tests and give those two a wild ride, I'll be the one who gives you a wild ride." Zeta teased with a fanged grin while she looked down to Finn.

Finn blushed from that before speaking.

"R-Right. See you all tomorrow." He said before going back to follow the arrows to his guest room but was stopped by Epsilon who hopped a few times before stopping near Finn.

"OHOH, can I bunk with you Finn, Zeta gets to bunk with the pretty fire ladies so can I bunk with you?" Epsilon said while giving him the puppydog look and clapped her hands together which made Zeta chuckle.

"Yeah Finn, can Epsilon bunk with you?, I'll make sure to cuddle up well with these two beauties so they won't cause trouble." Zeta teased while she leaned down and lightly and wrapped her arms around Phoebe's and Blaze's shoulders when she got between them.

Said ladies blushed from that.

Finn also blushed after hearing before speaking.

"S-Sure, I don't mind." He said which caused Epsilon to cheer before she jumped in Finn's arms after she shrunk down into her smaller form.

"Yay, Sleepover!" Epsilon calls out while she snuggled into Finn's chest with a pleased look on her face.

Finn blushed from that before he looked at everyone.

"Well like I said before, goodnight Phoebe, goodnight Blaze, goodnight Zeta and goodnight Gamma." He said before following the arrows.

Zeta spoke up with a grin while the trio watched Finn carry Epsilon.

"Jealous ladies?" Zeta said before she chuckles while standing back up while patting their shoulders before she walked back to the door.

Blaze was feeling a little jealous.

'_I wish Finn was holding me like that.' _She thought while Phoebe felt a bit similar before speaking up.

"Sorta, but I meant what I said and I can't really complain." Phoebe said while Zeta chuckles.

"Hehe, no worries, I got a couple pillows you two can rest on for tonight to help cheer you two up after we get away from the three other fire people of the group." Zeta teased when she points to her armor covered chest to help the duo get what she meant.

Phoebe and Blaze blushed after finding out what Zeta meant.

Zeta chuckles at the blushes before speaking up.

"At least it's better than resting your heads on rocks right?" Zeta teased while she walked through the door which brought up a point that the fire area lacked the proper bedding of the fire kingdom.

Phoebe and Blaze couldn't argue with Zeta's logic before they followed the robotic lioness out of the room while Gamma kept typing on the computer before she looks to the two fragments when she was alone.

"Two down and four to go… but the Twilight one will be the toughest to get, I wonder if they'll succeed." Gamma cryptically said before the scene fades to black while the typing lasts for a few seconds longer before they fell silent as well.

**The Camera fades back in to show the group while TME spoke up.**

"**So Guys, like the idea for Zeta and her lioness and biped states?" TME said with a grin on his face while he looked to the others.**

**Atomsk blushed after reading the chapter before looking at TME.**

"**Are you kidding me?...That was an excellent idea. Zeta was definitely great in there. What do you think Monica?" Atomsk asked while looking at his girlfriend.**

**However Monica seemed a little zoned out while she blushed while she reads the chapter which caused TME to sweatdrop.**

"**Guess she likes it?" TME said with a shrug of his arms while he looked to Azure, Cedric, and Rachel.**

"**You're thoughts?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

**The students were blushing big after reading the chapter before Cedric spoke.**

"**Well 1. I'm still glad it's not an Ass lemon. 2. That lemon scene was...dare I say it?, very steamy. And 3. Zeta was definitely cool in this chapter. The whole lion part awesome. She reminds me a lot of Azure." He said which caused Azure to jolt.**

"**Oh really C-E-D-R-I-C… mind explaining since I'm pretty sure I'm not like that in public, private maybe, but in public… that's more of Stick's or Lillum's stick." Azure said with a slight glare.**

**Cedric felt he might've said something bad.**

"**I wasn't talking about that 'part' Azure. I mean if you read the part where she saves Flambo from that falling rock. You can tell that it took courage to withstand anything. Even if she's a robot. But her bravery is what reminds me of you." He said.**

**Azure was silent for a moment before she cross her arms when she looked away from Cedric with a blush on her face.**

"**Should have said that first." Azure said while she still had her blush on her face.**

"**Yeah you're right. I should've think first before speaking. I'm sorry Azure." He said which caused Azure to giggle a bit.**

"**No worries, just remember that next time." Azure said while TME chuckles before looking to Rachel.**

"**And you Rachel?, what are your thoughts." TME asked with an amused tone.**

**Said hedgehog took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Like Cedy said, I glad that this was not a Ass lemon. I was afraid at first when Blaze started falling till Zeta saved her. Also that lemon scene was indeed steamy. I'm also happy that Phoebe told Finn he has a chance to be with her and also to be king. And the best part was when she was okay with Finn having other lovers since she had Blaze as well."**

**TME chuckles before speaking up.**

"**Well that might give you three a new thing to play around with if you talk with Lillum… and the possibility of a Phoebe X Marceline Lemon scene might be interesting to see." TME said with a teasing grin to the trio which made Azure blush brightly since she did have a few… ideas to have with Cedric and Rachel.**

**Said hedgehog and wolf blushed at the idea while thinking the same thing while TME spoke up.**

"**Still, if were going with comparisons, I would think that Cedric here is like Finn for making some mistakes but is a good person at his core and tries to make up for them while Azure is like Phoebe and Rachel is like Marceline for the following reasons.**

"**For Azure, she's a pretty honest person who is normally well mannered but in private, she can be a real animal." TME said before pointing to Rachel which made her blush brightly while looking down.**

"**For Rachel, You're the fun one of the group here and just like Marceline, you like it really rough, you can't deny that since there are witnesses here and out there." TME said about the people in the room and the readers with his thumb.**

**Cedric did think a moment before agreeing with what TME said. But he did blush after remembering how rough he and Rachel were in bed.**

**Said hedgehog did see herself like Marceline before she blushed at the rough remark.**

**TME chuckles before pointing to Cedric.**

"**Speaking of rough, word of warning Cedric cause you're gonna get a one on one with Sticks soon so you better brush up on your hide and seek skills for the jungle and prey your stamina training pays off, that's about as much as I can tell you right now without Atomsk wanting to put me in a body cast again." TME said with an amused tone while he waits for the reaction.**

**Cedric blushed when he remembered he had a date with Sticks but was shocked to find out about that.**

**Atomsk gave TME a half lidded look before speaking.**

"**Spoiler alert."**

"**Hey, I didn't say which chapter did I?, was just giving DDS a bit of coverage here." TME counter said with a grin on his face.**

"**Okay fairpoint." Atomsk said while TME nods.**

"**So what are your thoughts Atomsk?, I did ask about Zeta and her lioness form but what about the chapter in general?" TME asked while he crossed his arms.**

"**Oh well, first the lemon scene was very hot. And I do mean hot if you get what I'm saying. Second I'm glad Phoebe told Finn of her feelings and the tests she's about to give him. But at least he's on board with it. Also it's great to know that Phoebe is okay with Finn having more lovers. Boy is Marceline gonna get a big surprise later." Atomsk said while chuckling at the idea.**

"**Yeah, I figure Karma might be coming for her since she did do a lot of pranks to people, but I don't think people will complain much since it deals with two hot women and people know what Phoebe can do now… pun fully intended for one." TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk snickered a bit from that pun.**

"**Yes indeed."**

**TME keeps his grin before he responds.**

"**And since this story is just getting started, I may try new ideas with Phoebe… after all, she's still learning herself after all." TME cryptically said while he gave a grin to everyone.**

**Everyone nods to TME in agreement since it's true.**

"**Now then, any final words everyone before we finish this chapter?" TME asked while he looked to everyone.**

**Everyone one else looked to one another before shaking their heads.**

**TME grins before he looked to the readers.**

"**Well everyone, I'll say this to see if it gets any thoughts, there will be one last Ash X Marceline chapter before we focus on the rest of Gamma's sisters and the lemons that Finn and Phoebe will get into, Since there is 24 hours left for Ash, he has another 24 to go, don't worry though since the rest of the Military arc deals with Gamma and her sisters, any complaints so far Atomsk?" TME explained while he glanced to Atomsk.**

**Atomsk shook his head before speaking.**

"**No complaints here. Very on board with the plan."**

"**Alright then, if no one has anything else to say, why don't I let Atomsk sign us out of this one." TME said while he gestured to Atomsk.**

**Everyone nodded in agreement before looking at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk acknowledges the look before looking at the readers.**

"**Well folks, we hope you enjoyed chapter 8 along with the steamy lemon scene. Will see you all next time. Deuces." He said while showing two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	9. Love From Above (Delta)

**A portal opens up and you see Atomsk, Monica, TME, the Spirit, Cedric, Azure and Rachel sitting on their chairs.**

"**Welcome back everyone to Chapter 9 of the rewrite. I'm your host, Atomsk the Pirate King, (that's right I changed my author name) and with me is my beautiful girlfriend Monica and my buddy TME. Also with us is the Spirit, Azure, Cedric and Rachel. Say Hi everyone." Atomsk said before passing the spotlight(s) to said individuals.**

"**Hi." Everyone said while waving to the camera.**

"**Anyway sorry for taking too long on the updates. Me and TME are doing a three chapter thing so that way everything is fair and stuff. Isn't that right TME?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Of course, though I do want to ask a favor for holiday based fics if your interested." TME agreed while asking Atomsk.**

"**I'm all ears." Atomsk said with an interested look.**

"**First off, when is Halloween again?, I don't celebrate Halloween much except for the occasional candy bags and I hope this idea works out." TME asked with crossed arms.**

"**31 on a Tuesday. And no judging. Also there's no judging, I celebrate Halloween with candy, a couple of beers and some scary movies." Atomsk said.**

"**Nice, though I don't drink, I can respect that… anyway, here is what I propose for upcoming holidays, Halloween for example is the horror based theme right?, maybe we could do that Castlevania based story and have Lillum and Demonga star in this with Cedric and Azure?, I think you said that you aren't a castlevania person but this is a horror themed story with some monstrus lemons if that perks your interest…. And to be honest I've had that idea floating in my head for awhile and I thought I would throw it out since it could be a good one." TME said while he looks to Atomsk for a response.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on that before speaking.**

"**Well, I never said I wasn't interested, just never had the chance to play it. But I'm open to the idea." He said.**

"**Huh… guess it was about another topic then… anyway here is the addon to that request... I know that we have our deal wit on chapters, but do you think we can make that starting chapter after we get this intro done with?, you said it was on the 31st right?, so would be possible?, we can do the same if it's on my three turns as well if you got a holiday based story, I was just tossing the idea out since we could make holiday based stories." TME asked while he relaxed in his chair.**

"**Yeah sure. Totally on board with it." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, and to sweeten things for both of us, since we're doing a story idea of mine, I'll add the chapter numbers to yours, if we do one or two chapters for now, then we can do 4 or 5 chapters of your stories, but only for holiday stories, and the same can be said in reverse if you got a holiday story... agreed?" TME suggests to make things fair.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on that before speaking.**

"**Agreed." He said.**

"**Alright, why don't we officially get into this intro then, wanna handle this part Atomsk?" TME asked with a grin on his face.**

"**Alright." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**Alright everyone, we hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter of the rewrite. Man that lemon scene was quite… steamy *chuckling*. Also we hope you all liked latest updates to DDS. I mean what did you three think?" Atomsk said while looking at Azure, Cedric, and Rachel.**

"**Well… getting Cedrina's virginity was nice, do you agree Rachel?" Azure teased with a grin while gripping Cedric's rear to mess with him a bit.**

**Said wolf jolts a bit before blushing at that action before Rachel spoke.**

"**It was a nice experience. Cedy's ass did feel good. Hopefully I'll try her other hole later." Rachel said before giving Cedric a lust filled look making said wolf blushed from that.**

"**Hope I can do the same as well later." Azure teased by playing with Cedric's tail a bit which made TME chuckle before he spoke up.**

"**Well Cedy… how did it feel to be a woman?" TME asked while nudging Cedric a few times with his elbow.**

**Said wolf took a moment to think on his words before thinking.**

"**Well I won't lie… it was an interesting experience. Although, I wish Atomsk here didn't make me into an ass for what I did to Azure. Also I really hope you guys don't pair as a partner to Daniel." Cedric said.**

"**Hmm…. Maybe… but that's only on a possible later arc with a certain idea that Atomsk and I talked about awhile ago… one that took Atomsk and I awhile to get permission for from a certain other author who will be mentioned when the arc itself starts… I mean it would be a life or death type of situation if you don't… right Atomsk?" TME said with a grin that said he was enjoying this right now.**

"**Can I make a video?" Azure asked with a grin on her face so she wouldn't miss that situation if it came up.**

**Cedric put his head in his hands before speaking.**

"**Why does bad things happen to me?" He questioned.**

"**First off, remember Emerald's story?, I doubt it would be as bad as you think… second, Daniel, Emerald, and Azure would be in similar boats… long story short about this idea we asked for…. Either you screw or get screwed with… or… something bad really does happen." TME said while Azure spoke up.**

"**I'll have to ask more about that… like why am I in that list for one… but I'll ask more later… but by screw…." Azure asked while TME chuckles before responding.**

"**You get fucked or you fuck with unexpected people… don't think I can get clearer than that." TME with a raised eyebrow when he tried to think of a better way to describe it while Azure sweatdrops.**

**Rachel also sweatdrops while blushing.**

**Cedric still had his head between his hands.**

**Atomsk raised his eyebrow before grinning.**

"**Hey Azure, Rachel. Cedric seems to be down. Why don't you two kiss him to make him feel better." He said.**

**Azure grins before looking to Rachel with a slight nod before she got next to Cedric silently.**

**Rachel also nods to the feline before getting next to Cedric as well.**

**Said wolf didn't notice before looking up and feeling surprised when he saw both of his girlfriends looking at him.**

"**You two need something?" Cedric asked with confusion.**

"**More like you need something… Rachel now!" Azure said before she wrapped an arm around one of Cedric's arms before she got ready to drag the Wolf away.**

**Rachel also got Cedric's other arm before getting ready to help Azure.**

**Cedric was both shocked and confused about what's happening.**

"**Hey what's going on?" He asked.**

"**More like a… morale booster for you, I mean from what TME there said, your not the only one who's getting an odd situation happening in the future… but you do seem to be taking it hard… so Rachel and I are going to help… cheer you up in private while the others handle the rest of the intro… Rachel… get ready to give Cedy a good show first… and get ready to scream my name when I get my claws on you." Azure teased with a dominant look on her face.**

**Rachel grins before speaking.**

"**Sure thing Azy." Rachel said before licking Cedric's ear.**

**Said wolf shivered a bit from that.**

**Azure grins before she led the other two off screen while TME sweatdrops.**

"**Something tells me…. That Azure will use her… future item well if you remember the idea Atomsk… the one with the ring." TME said while using the ring as a keyword for the co-author.**

"**Indeed I remember. Though let's not pair Cedrina with Daniel. I do want to use that idea with the One Ring?" Atomsk said cryptically.**

**TME shrugs before looking to the readers.**

"**Just to point out for those who are not getting this, this is not a Lord of the rings reference, and there is more than just one ring… and I thought it would be funny if there was a Cedrina X Daniel moment but they're your characters so your call." TME said while agreeing with Atomsk while he relaxed in his chair.**

**Atomsk also relaxed before speaking.**

"**Hmmm, unless Cedrina was...persuaded, if you catch my drift." Atomsk said with a grin.**

"**Maybe… I have another idea if that idea is not used later, we should trade ideas in private later… mind meeting me after the intro while the trio here are busy?" TME said before he chuckles with a evil tone.**

"**Why of course." Atomsk said while chuckling.**

"**Is it okay to leave Monica and Spirit alone?" Atomsk asked.**

"**But of course, Monica, if you'll excuse us, we got ideas to throw around, and don't mind the spirit, he may say cryptic things or look into your future, but he's harmless, he's more or less an image so just ignore him if he gets annoying." TME said while he got up from his chair while the Spirit sends Monica an innocent grin.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before looking at his girlfriend.**

"**I'll be back later Monica." He said before leaning in to kiss her.**

**Monica sweatdrops at the Spirits grin before she returned the kiss a moment later before the kiss went on to a bit later to show TME sweatdropping while the Spirit speaks up.**

"**Wanna see if they'll keep going?" The Spirit said with an amused tone while he watched the kissing duo which made TME sweatdrop before speaking up.**

"**Remind me… why did I create you again?" TME said while the spirit grins.**

"**Becaused you need someone who won't hold back with the jokes for an amusing time." The Spirit said before chuckling a moment later.**

**It was only about 10 minutes before Atomsk pulled away while smiling.**

**Monica does the same before they heard TME clearing his throat which got the duos attention before he spoke up.**

"**Uh… if you two want another private moment just let me know, I'll be taking a nap…" TME said which made Monica blush a bit before TME starts to walk away from the duo and the Spirit who kept it's grin on its face still.**

**Atomsk chuckles before speaking.**

"**I better get going. Bye Mon. I'll see you later." Atomsk said.**

**Monica smiles a bit more before kissing Atomsk on the lips again before pulling away with a grin.**

"**Alright, see you later Atomy… meet me after this chapter for a private moment if you want to later." Monica teased before she walks to her chair with a slight swing in her hips while the Spirit chuckles when it looks to Atomsk and his reaction.**

**Atomsk blushed brightly before speaking.**

"**Definitely. See yeah later." He said before going in the direction that TME went.**

"**So… how are you going to finish the intro for this Mon?" The Spirit said when it walked next to Monica with it's ever present grin.**

**Monica sweatdrop before speaking.**

"**Sorry for cutting this short everyone since Atomy and TME are planning something, and then Cedric, Azure and Rachel are *fake cough* busy. We hope you enjoy another Ass free lemon chapter while Finn and the group find the rest of the fragments. Hopefully Finn will prove to Phoebe he's mature and hopefully Finn finds out about Marceline's dilema and save her soon." Monica said before The Spirit walked in front and past Monica while speaking up which caused the camera to follow the Spirit.**

"**Indeed, there are four, possibly five or six chapters with this arc which deals with a lemon with each of Gamma's sisters and possibly Gamma herself if were being fair, and then there is the lemons with Phoebe and Blaze that are planned so there's that… and no worries, until this Military base arc is over with, there is no Ash… or Ass Lemon is sight, maybe a jump or two back for a comical payback moment for him, I wonder Monica… should we put up a list of the sisters and what their species are?, I mean Epsilon is a mermaid or a fish and Zeta can turn into a lioness…. Or do we leave those parts as surprises?" The Spirit explains before popping next to Monica with a wide grin on its face.**

"**Hmmm, if Atomy and TME were here, they would keep it a surprise." Monica said.**

"**Maybe, but they did leave us in charge for the rest of this intro… so… what do you, Monica, think?" The Spirit said with an amused grin on its face when it looks to Monica.**

**Monica took a moment to think on her answer before speaking.**

"**I say… keep it a surprise." She said.**

**The Spirit shrugs before looking to the readers.**

"**Welp, there you have it dear readers, a surprise for later, though I will say this… the last Fragment near the end of this will be… more surprising than most here would think… Monica, could you finish the rest of the intro if you would be so kind?" The Spirit said with a cryptic tone and grin.**

"**Okay." Monica said before looking at the readers.**

"**We hope you enjoy reading this chapter. And like Atomy said, Deuces." She said before showing two fingers before the scene changes to the part where Finn, Epsilon, Phoebe, Blaze and Zeta went to their rooms with the scene shifting to Phoebe's area first.**

**Ooo/ Military Base/ Fire section/ Phoebe, Blaze, Zeta, Flambo, Guard A&B**

The scene fades in to show Phoebe, Blaze, and Zeta approaching the flat area in the flame room to see that the area was really flat for the most part, Guard A & B were standing nearby while Flambo lays on his back a rock to show that he was getting comfy on the heated material.

Said flambit noticed the trio before speaking.

"Hey ladies. How's it going?" He asked.

"Eh not too bad now, we're about to bunk in private, sorry but those guards need to stay here." Zeta said with a teasing grin to the little Flambit.

The guards heard that before A spoke up.

"You may have helped earlier, but why would we leave you alone with Her Majesty and The Lady in waiting?" A asked with a curious tone while Zeta grins before frowning.

"Uh… before I answer, can I ask your names?, pretty odd that I don't know them." Zeta said before the guards looked a bit surprised before looking to Phoebe for permission.

Said royal took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"Tell her your names." She said which caused A to nod before looking to Zeta.

"My name is Biggs, I was formally the head of the royal guard before retiring when my son proved he was stronger than I am, I work as one of her majesty's guards now." A, now known as Biggs said when he introduced himself.

Guard B then spoke.

"And I'm Wedge. I'm new and also work as one of the Queen's guards." B, now know as Wedge said when he introduced himself.

"He maybe new but compared to new cadets, he has talent, a little work here and there and he can make a fine Flame guard, possibly head of the royal guard if he takes his training seriously, but that's a decade or two before he can take my son." Biggs said to help Wedge out.

Wedge rubbed the back of his head while feeling a bit bashful from the praises.

"Hmm… so an old timer and a rookie huh?" Zeta said which caused Biggs to sweatdrop at the shorted blunt reply.

Wedge also sweatdrop from that comment.

Phoebe sweatdrops as well before clearing her throat to get the guards attention.

"I would prefer privacy anyway, you two can guard the area here and make sure no one tries anything, besides I trust Zeta somewhat for helping Flambo and decided to give her the benefit of the doubt." Phoebe said before Zeta grins at that.

"Oh… so what happened back in the pit here beforehand was just a deal?, thought I would rank a bit higher after that." Zeta teased which made Phoebe blush a bit from the memories.

Blaze blushed a bit as well from the memories as well before Phoebe cleared her throat when she saw Flambo and the guards slight confusion/ blushing faces when they sorta got what happened.

"...*Ahem*... anyway, You two are to guard the area, just treat this place like, like the Fire Kingdom castle for now." Phoebe said which caused Biggs to sigh before looking to Wedge.

"Well Wedge, you heard her Majesty, you take that end and I'll take this end." Biggs said while he pointed to the two exits to the area.

Wedge nods to Biggs before he went to the first exit and starts guarding after walking out a bit.

Biggs then looks to Phoebe and Blaze before speaking up.

"Call if anything happen, we're suppose to do our job after all." Biggs said before he walks to the other exit and walks out a bit to keep on guard while Zeta chuckles.

"Seems that your guards take this stuff seriously huh?" Zeta said with an amused tone in her voice.

Blaze sweatdrops before speaking.

"Everyone takes their job seriously. Even me." She said while Zeta shrugs.

"Well, seriousness aside, hope you two get comfy, follow me for a moment." Zeta said before she walked to a wall for some reason which made Phoebe raise an eyebrow before looking to Blaze before she walked to Zeta.

Blaze was curious before following Phoebe while Zeta placed her hand on a part of a wall before some kind of panel glowed before the wall opened with a sliding door to reveal a hidden door of all things.

"Whoa…" Phoebe said with wide eyes while Zeta chuckles before looking to Blaze.

Said lady in waiting was surprise after seeing that which caused Zeta to chuckle again before speaking up.

"Don't worry, there are multiple hidden doors like this to keep the room natural looking, anyway welcome to my room." Zeta said before she enters the room while Phoebe followed a moment later after she calmed down somewhat.

Blaze calmed a bit before entering as well before they saw the interior of Zeta's room.

It was surprisingly clean, and oddly decorated with human furniture which gave it a homey like look, a sofa, TV, a computer, and a few old looking plush toys while the bed, computer, and a few other parts of the room looked high tech, like the comforts of home met the way of the future while another door led to some other area.

"Welp, what do you think?" Zeta said while she walked to some kind of stand that popped out of the wall near the trio which showed some kind of mold or something that matched Zeta's shape.

Phoebe and Blaze stared with AWE before Blaze spoke.

"This place is amazing." She said before Phoebe spoke up.

"I… agree… I wonder how something like this existed before the Mushroom war." Phoebe said while she looked around before the duo heard clicking before looking to see Zeta putting herself in the mold before getting the shock of their life when a second mold shot out and slammed onto Zeta's front before multiple clicks were heard before the mold pulled away to reveal that Zeta now walked out in the nude aside from her helmet still on her body before she stretched with a grin on her face when she looked relieved to get out of the armor.

Blaze was shocked while blushing brightly at the scene.

Phoebe blushed as well before speaking up.

"Uh… not that I'm not surprised about that happening, and I got a lot of questions… but I got one for now… why didn't your helmet come off?" Phoebe asked with a curious tone while she admired Zeta's figure a bit when she saw the abs on her stomach.

Blaze was also curious while she admired Zeta's body before Zeta smirked while she points at the duo.

"I'll answer that after you two get comfy, wearing that armor must be annoying if you use it for so many hours right?" Zeta asked with a teasing grin while Phoebe blushed brightly before sighing.

Instead of saying anything, she surprised Blaze by actually removing parts of her armor, starting with her gauntlets.

Blaze was surprised to see Phoebe doing that before she shrugged and starts undressing as well.

Zeta grins before she walked over to the high tech bed and sat on it to watch the duo before she spoke up.

"I'll talk about the helmet while you two get comfy, you see, in order to make sure that we would work with no issue in durability, and for easy access to our brains for easy maintenance, the scientists made the helmets a permanent fixture to our heads, so while we make look human… well… I'll wait for you two to finish first before continuing…" Zeta cryptically said while she laid back on the bed to enjoy the sight of Phoebe's and Blaze's breasts when they got to that part of their bodies.

Blaze was surprised to hear that after removing her bra before going to her panties.

Phoebe then got to work on removing her leggings after she was in her tank top now while placing the armor sections near the bed before she stood there in her bra and panties before she removed them which now had her in the nude.

Blaze finally removed her panties before she was fully in the nude.

Zeta licked her lips a bit at the sight before speaking up.

"Take a seat and I'll continue, I'm sure you'll fall back in shock after I show you what's under this helmet." Zeta said with a lust filled look in her eyes while Phoebe blushed before she sat next to Zeta on the bed which made Zeta grin more before looking to Blaze.

Said lady in waiting blushed a bit before she went to sit on Zeta's other side.

"Welp, time for the reveal." Zeta said before she reached for her helmet with her hands while Phoebe gulped when her imagination was getting the better of her when she wondered what was under the helmet.

Blaze was feeling the same thing as well while watching.

A moment later and a few clicks were heard before Zeta pulled off her helmet which revealed a shocking sight… a mechanical looking human shaped brain in a see through dome of sorts which blinked with multiple lights.

Blaze stared with AWE after seeing that.

Phoebe did the same before Zeta equipped the helmet again before clicks were heard before she spoke up.

"Welp, now you see what's under my and my sister's hoods, freaky huh?" Zeta said with an amused tone while she placed her arms to her sides to allow Phoebe and Blaze to rest their heads on her arms.

Said duo did rest their heads on Zeta's arms while still feeling surprised after seeing Zeta's head.

"That's… not something that I would see everyday… " Phoebe said with an amazed tone while Zeta chuckles before looking to Blaze to hear her response.

"S-Same here." Blaze said with an amazed look as well.

Phoebe took a bit to calm down before speaking up.

"Hey Blaze…" Phoebe said while she wanted to change the conversation.

"Yes?" Said lady in waiting replied before Phoebe spoke up after a moment.

"Do you like Finn?" Phoebe asked out of the blue while her face was hidden from Blaze's view thanks to Zeta's breasts.

Blaze was shocked after hearing that before speaking.

"Y-Yes Phoebe...I do." She said while feeling nervous while Phoebe was silent for a moment before she spoke up.

"How long?" Phoebe asked with an tone that was hard to place while Zeta stayed silent to look at the talking duo.

Blaze gulped before speaking.

"Phoebe please don't be mad... I wasn't trying to keep it a secret. I guess it started when I first saw him when you two patch things up as friends... At first, I thought he was cute, then my feelings for him grew each time he visited. Then of course there was that time on my birthday when he and I hanged out and he kissed my cheek. It was probably him being nice but it still felt nice... I wanted to tell you from the beginning, but I was afraid you might object given the history you two share. Then when you said you trust me to join in with Finn, I felt bad for not telling you about my feelings for him sooner... I love you Phoebe and I'm sorry if you thought I kept from you." She said while lave tears starts to leak out.

"... Was this before I put my honesty Policy in effect?" Phoebe cryptically asked while her face wasn't seen which made it harder to tell what she was thinking.

Blaze gulped before speaking.

"After." She said before she start sniffling.

"I see… then you know that I'll have to punish you right?, breaking that policy isn't a light thing for me remember?" Phoebe said to Blaze.

"I know." She said as she cried a bit before speaking up a bit.

"I'm a terrible person." She said while Phoebe was silent for a second before speaking up.

"Will you do anything to make up for it?" Phoebe asked before falling silent.

Blaze wiped a tear away before speaking.

"Yes. I'll do whatever I can to earn your trust back."

"Alright… here's your punishment… you can't disobey anything I say when we give Finn his… test later… understand?" Phoebe said with a grin on her face which was hidden from view.

Blaze was a bit surprised after hearing that before speaking up.

"I understand." She said with a still sad tone.

"Very well, rest up since we got our yearly heat cycle coming up…. Though I may cash it in early to give you a more… personal punishment." Phoebe said while she had ideas forming in her mind for what she could do to Blaze later.

"Okay." Blaze said in a sad tone before Zeta spoke up.

"Uh… I kept silent for now, but an honesty policy?" Zeta asked with a raised eyebrow.

That's when Blaze spoke.

"It's a policy where everyone in the Fire Kingdom has to be honest about everything while not holding a secret or lying." She said in a sad tone.

"Who came up with a stupid idea like that?, was this made recently or long ago?" Zeta asked which made Phoebe's eyebrow twitch a few times from the insult.

Blaze was surprised after hearing that before Phoebe spoke up.

"Uh… that would be my rule…" Phoebe said before Zeta looked down to her before speaking up.

"Well that's a stupid idea that you had… surprised you haven't been overthrown yet." Zeta bluntly said while Phoebe's eyes narrow with rising anger.

Blaze was shocked to hear that before speaking.

"Now hold on, Phoebe has been a fantastic ruler. That policy was there to help better the kingdom. No one had attempted overthrow her these past years." She said while defending her girlfriend.

"Hey I'm just being honest, can't get mad since this is her rule, and are you sure?, no one is against that policy back in your Fire Kingdom?" Zeta asked with a half lidded look on her face while Phoebe opened her mouth to speak but fell silent when Zeta had a point… she was technically following the rule.

Blaze was silent as well since Zeta was following the rule before Zeta spoke up.

"Yeah… you might want to check things when you get home... I mean would everyone just accept that policy with no issue at all?, cause I'm getting a bad feeling in my gut about that… then again I'm a robot so what do I know." Zeta said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Blaze was still silent after hearing that while she didn't know if Zeta was right or not.

"Welp, night you two, hopefully we can have more fun with my sisters tomorrow." Zeta said with an amused/ teasing tone while she wrapped her arms around Phoebe's and Blaze's waists before her arms touched Phoebe's and Blaze's breasts.

Blaze jolts a bit while blushing before Zeta grips the duo a little bit tighter before speaking up.

"Computer, dim the lights by 98%" Zeta said before the lights dim till only a few sparks of light were seen which gave the ceiling a starry like look, but the brightest lights that made the room glow were Phoebe and Blaze.

Blaze thought it was nice. Unfortunately, she still feels sad thinking she let Phoebe down.

A moment later and Phoebe dozed off with Zeta doing the same a moment later while she surprised Blaze by purring a little.

Blaze did a slight giggle before dozing off.

Meanwhile...

**Guestroom/ Finn, Epsilon**

Time went back a bit to when Finn first enters the room after following the glowing arrow while he carried a small sized Epsilon in his arms.

Finn kept walking till he stopped at this door.

"Is this it Epsilon?" He asked while Epsilon smiles.

"Of course, the arrow led you here right?, come on, I want to get some sleep before going for our sisters… and probably having more fun if they want to get to know you better." Epsilon said with a excited tone at first which turned into a teasing tone near the end.

Finn blushed before chuckling a bit.

"Y-Yeah...let's get some sleep. Unless you want to do something before that." He said.

"Oh… is that an invitation?" Epsilon teased while she looked up at Finn.

Finn blushed big after realizing what he said.

Instead of speaking, Finn just enters the room while Epsilon giggles before the duo saw a surprisingly empty room… in fact the room was devoid of anything at all for some reason while Epsilon had a grin on her face.

"Why is this room so empty." Finn asked with a confused look.

Epsilon just giggles before speaking up.

"Computer, activate seaside theme." Epsilon said with a happy tone when the room made a noise before things start to shift in Finn's view till it looked like a royal suite with a pure sea theme in mind with a water bed that wobbles for a bit more before settling down.

Finn was surprised after seeing that before speaking.

"Slamacow! That was awesome." He said with excitement which made Epsilon giggle again before she jumped from Finn's arms and lands in front of him before returning to her larger form before looking back to Finn with a grin.

"We can have some fun after you get some rest, for now let's get to bed." Epsilon said before she removed her armor which let her breasts bounce free again before she sets the armor nearby.

Finn blushed brightly after seeing that which made Epsilon giggle more before she hopped to the water bed before she carefully crawled to the bed and climbed on before looking to Finn with a smile.

"Come on Finn, the waterbeds great." Epsilon said while she past the bed a few times which made her and breasts jiggle a little.

Finn's face was almost like a tomato before he starts taking off his clothes.

Epsilon giggle while she blushed at bit at Finn's physic before laying back on the bed to watch Finn undressing.

It took said human about five minutes or so before he was in the nude.

Epsilon licks her lips at the sight before speaking up.

"Just to give you fair warning… if I wake up before you… you'll be getting a very good wake up call." Epsilon said with a teasing grin on her face while she closed her eyes.

Finn blushed brightly before he approached the bed and gently climb on before laying down.

"To be honest… I don't mind at all." He said before Epsilon surprised him by turning a bit and rests her head on Finn's chest before speaking up.

"You know… I'm glad you guys came here… I've been sleeping for so long that I was having trouble dreaming…. So long." Epsilon surprisingly said to Finn while her left arm went over his stomach to hug Finn a bit.

The human was surprised to hear that before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I'm glad that we found this place. At least I got to learn where my ancestor came from. Plus two of your sisters were cool. Especially you Epsilon." Finn said.

Epsilon blushed a bit before surprising Finn again by moving her body to kiss Finn on the lips before pulling away to speak up.

"Thanks, and I'm sure Gamma is the most please to see you here, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy." Epsilon said with a grin on her face.

Finn was surprised to hear that.

"Really?" He questioned while Epsilon got a sad look on her face all of a sudden.

"Well yeah… cause unlike me and my other sisters… Gamma has been awake all this time and maintained the base by herself, and that's after the last human here… died… Gamma did express herself like a normal woman since she was programmed mainly for interacting with other beings… but she did it less and less for our mataniences till she looked expressionless like you saw." Epsilon said while feeling worse.

Finn was surprised to hear that while feeling bad for Gamma.

"Well don't worry Epsi, I'll try to help Gamma feel better." He said when he kissed her forehead.

Epsilon blushed brightly at the kiss and the nickname before smiling again.

"Thanks Finn… it might be harder than you think… but I believe you can get Gamma back to normal… I really miss the old her." Epsilon said while resting her head on Finn's chest again.

Finn blushed a bit before hugging her bit tight before speaking.

"Good night Epsi." He said before dozing off.

Meanwhile...

**Military base/ Gamma's control room/ Gamma**

Gamma was typing on her computer keyboard still when she was working on the two fragments she had before she stopped for a second to think when she looked to a part of her computer monitor.

_'... why did the mushroom war happen?,... and why did the humans die,... and… why did Guinevere tell me to make sure that my sisters stayed asleep?' _Gamma silently thought when she remembered some things from the past before shaking them off to continue typing on the keyboard before time advanced to the dawn of then next day.

**Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Morning/ Finn's guestroom/ Finn, Epsilon**

The Sun rose over the Fire Kingdom before Epsilon woke when her internal clock woke her.

"**6 AM WATER UNIT EPSILON… WAKE UP." **Epsilon's internal computer told her before she stirs and looks to Finn after a minute to see if he was awake or not when her systems boot up one by one.

Finn was still soundly asleep while still holding Epsilon.

Epsilon smiles before she took a moment to look down to see if Finn was having a good dream or not.

It turns out he was having a good dream. He was dreaming of Marceline and Phoebe in the same room and they were both naked while making out.

The dream then got hotter when Phoebe gripped the back of Marceline's hair and pulled her head back.

"_I hope your ready bitch… messing with Finn was just one thing… but you did other sneaky things and I'm here to punish you while Finn watches for now." _Dream Phoebe said before she pulled Dream Marceline's head to the side and latched her fiery lips on Dream Marceline's bitten side of her neck and starts to nip and suck the bite marks.

"_Gah!" _Dream Marceline yelped before moaning from the action before Dream Phoebe pulled herself away from Dream Marceline and looked at Finn who was looking at them with a first person perspective.

"_Hold her down Finn." _Dream Phoebe orders before she summoned her two dicks and seemed to have better control here then in the video now.

Dream Marceline was shocked when she saw that.

Finn nods to Dream Phoebe before he approached the duo and helped pin Dream Marceline down.

Said Vampire Queen was already feeling a little excited from what's happening.

"_Hehe, seems I won't need to work much… but since I know that Vampires, or at least you, are an extreme masochist... I'll be mixing things up by doing this!" _Dream Phoebe said before she angled both of her large thick dicks at Marceline's asshole with a dominating look on her face.

Dream Marceline grins back at her before speaking.

"_Bring it on baby." _She said before Dream Phoebe chuckles before she adjusts her hips before she got ready to slam inside.

Meanwhile Epsilon managed to wiggle free without waking Finn before moving her body to look at Finn's dick to see if his dream got him warmed up well or if it just started by how fast his dick was pulsing.

Luckily for her, Finn's dick was hard and fully erect which made Epsilon smile before she licks her lips before she lowered her head to lick his dick when the dream got a bit into it with Dream Phoebe shoving two flaming dicks into Marceline's ass again and again while Dream Marceline was still held down.

"_GAAAAHHH!" _Dream Marceline yelled after feeling both dicks in her ass before she starts groaning and moaning.

As Finn held her down, he shuddered a bit and didn't know why.

Dream Phoebe looks to Finn with a grin before speaking up when she held Dream Marceline's head down on the bed.

"Why not use that monster dick and shut her up Finn… I'm sure that she can take it if she enjoys this as much as the color red." Dream Phoebe teased while she used a now freed up hand to angle Finn's dick at Dream Marceline's mouth.

Finn blushed a bit before looking at Dream Marceline.

Said Vampire Queen winks at him before she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips on Finn's dick.

Finn was surprised before he groaned a bit after feeling Dream Marceline's mouth which seemed much more vivid than his past dreams.

Finn couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. But didn't care before he starts thrusting in Dream Marceline's mouth.

Her moans were muffled before she felt Finn's dick hitting the back of her throat causing her to gag a bit.

Epsilon in the meantime was surprised when she felt Finn thrusting his hips into her mouth before looking to see if Finn was awake or not.

Luckily for the robotic made, Finn's eyes were still closed but his face did show that he can wake up at any moment.

Epsilon just chuckles for a moment before relaxing her throat around Finn's dick while she wondered what Finn was dreaming about to get him like this.

Meanwhile in Finn's dream, Dream Phoebe was railing away at Dream Marceline's ass while she had a hand on Marceline's throat to feel the bulge in the vampire queen's throat before speaking up.

"_Forget being a Vampire Queen… you're nothing more than our bitch who enjoys a good fucking huh?" _Dream Phoebe teased when she felt her dicks twitching from an approaching orgasm.

Dream Marceline was groaning and moaning loud, which were muffled with Finn's dick in her mouth.

She didn't care what she was called as she was enjoying the extreme pleasure.

Finn continues to thrust before feeling his dick twitching which was felt by Epsilon who just relaxed her throat more while waiting for Finn to cum.

Dream Phoebe pants more and more with her thrusts until.

"_TAKE MY CUM YOU BITCH!" _Dream Phoebe yelled with her dicks erupting semen and fire right into Dream Marceline's ass while she pushed harder on Dream Marceline's throat which was stuffed with Finn's dick.

Said human couldn't hold it in before he unloads a dose of his cum in Marceline's mouth.

Said Vampire Queen choked a bit before cumming hard after feeling that.

Meanwhile with Epsilon…

She was sucking Finn's dick while he thrusts in her mouth before he surprised her by cumming hard into her mouth which shot down her throat while she swallowed as much as she could.

Suddenly Finn was starting to open his eyes after feeling something on his dick.

His eyes widen in surprise to see Epsilon's mouth on his dick while she drank his semen from his still ejaculating dick.

Finn groans and moans for a few moments till he stopped cumming before Epsilon took a moment to swallow more before carefully pulling away with a lust filled grin on her face while semen dripped down to her breasts before she spoke up.

"Wow… you must've had one intense dream to not realize what I was doing until it happened… mind if I hear what happened in that pervy head of your?" Epsilon teased while she carefully wiped the semen off her breasts with her fingers and licked them clean.

Finn was blushing brightly before speaking.

"I was… dreaming about Marcy and Phoebe." He said while still blushing brightly.

"Oh ho…. Mind talking about it?, seems like this Marcy person seems like a good person in your book if your thinking of her with your fiery girlfriend." Epsilon teased after she finished cleaning her breasts off.

Finn blushed brightly before speaking.

"Well, I dreamt that they were naked...were also kissing. Then Phoebe used two of her dicks and...put them in Marcy's ass." He explained.

"Oh… seems you have a kinky mind if you dreamed something like that... makes me wonder if you really were a virgin in the past." Epsilon teased while she poked Finn's dick a few times from it still being erect.

Finn shuddered a bit from that action.

"N-No I had someone teach me the you and I did was my first time." He said.

Epsilon grins more before speaking up.

"Well then… want to continue that dream in reality?" Epsilon teased while she turned over and showed Finn her soaked hole.

Finn blushed like a tomato when he saw that before feeling his dick twitch.

"O-Okay. Can you lay on your back?" He asked.

Epsilon smiles a bit before she did as asked before she waits for Finn's next action.

Said human blushed before he got on top of Epsilon.

Before inserting his dick, Finn looked at the robotic mermaid in the eyes.

Epsilon giggles before she wrapped her arms around Finn's neck.

"Well then Finn, go all out, I'm a lot more durable than I look." Epsilon teased while wiggling her hips which rubbed the head of Finn's dick.

Finn shuddered a bit before kissing Epsilon on the lips before she returned the kiss and waits for Finn to act.

Finn slipped his tongue in the mermaid's mouth before inserting his dick in Epsilon's pussy which made Epsilon groan from the feeling of being filled before she felt Finn hilting himself in her before she spoke up after pulling away.

"I did say that I was durable right?, and aside from Zeta most likely having her own fun with those two flame ladies right now, I bet the others are already getting ready… so don't hold back on me." Epsilon teased while she tightens her tunnel around Finn's dick.

Finn groans before speaking.

"O-Okay Epsi. Get ready." He said before starts pounding Epsilon's pussy.

Epsilon in turn groans, moans, and lets out a pleased scream every now and then while she hugged Finn's neck and enjoys the ride.

Finn groans and moans with each thrust before speaking.

"Oh Glob, Epsi… you feel incredible." He said while pounding her.

"Just… shut up… and keep… pounding me… I don't think we have time…" Epsilon groans out while she tightens her tunnel again, this time her pussy seemed to move on it's own to hit many of Finn's weakspots.

Finn groans when he felt that before feeling his dick twitch a bit.

"I wish we… do have time… but… you have a point..." He said in a pleased tone before kissing Epsilon's lips again.

Epsilon let out a pleased moan before she starts to thrust into Finn's thrusts while she felt his dick twitching more and more as time went on.

Finn still kept his lips on Epsilon's before inserting his tongue in while thrusting.

About 5 minutes later of thrusting, Finn groans in the robotic mermaid's mouth before he came hard inside Epsilon's pussy.

"OOOHHH!" Epsilon groans when she felt Finn unloading into her tunnel while it milked his dick.

About 10 seconds pass before Finn's orgasm taps off before Epsilon pants a bit before looking to Finn with a grin on her face.

"Not bad… shame we can't stay more, but feel better now?" Epsilon teased while her body cooled down a bit from the pounding she got.

Finn pants a bit before looking at Epsilon.

"Y-Yeah… I am." He said before giving her a quick kiss which Epsilon returned after a moment before she pulled away after a few seconds to speak up.

"Alright you mushy human, use the bathroom and clean up, I don't think the others would like a sweaty smelling human… unless that's a kink of theirs but what do I know." Epsilon said with an amused tone while a hidden door opens to reveal a high tech looking bathroom.

Finn chuckled a bit before getting off of Epsilon and the bed.

"If you like, maybe we can do it again when we come back." He said while blushing.

Epsilon giggles at that before speaking up.

"Ok, but after we get a fragment first, think of it as a reward for your hard work." Epsilon teased while she wiped off some excess semen from her dripping pussy and licked her finger clean.

"I'll follow after you get cleaned, I need to get cleaned as well before joining you and the tub in there is only big enough for one person unfortunately." Epsilon said with a shake of her head at the lack of size for the tub.

"Oh… okay." He said in a voice that sounded disappointed.

"Eh, don't worry, we can have some fun in the water chamber again if you want but that's for a later date." Epsilon teased to help cheer the adventurer up.

Finn blushed from that before speaking.

"Okay." He said before heading to the bathroom while Epsilon giggles at that before the scene shifts a bit.

**A bit ago when day starts/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Zeta's room/ Zeta, Phoebe, Blaze**

Just like with Epsilon, Zeta's internal computer woke her up right when the day starts.

Zeta blinked her eyes a few times before looking to Phoebe and Blaze after her own systems fully boot up.

Said duo were still soundly asleep while holding Zeta's sides which made Zeta smile before she had an idea.

"Hehe… time for a wake up call." Zeta thought before she carefully slid her arms free while watching the duo to make sure they don't wake up.

Phoebe and Blaze did shift a bit, but still remained sleeping.

Zeta grins before she slid off the bed and looked to the two women while she walked over to her computer to make a slight change of sorts.

For a minute, she types on the computer before part of the wall nearby opens before a mold that was at Zeta's hip height appeared before she walked to it and rests her ass on the mold before a second one appeared which covered her front have before a glow of sorts was seen while Zeta shuddered before the mold pulled away and Zeta looked at the change with a grin before looking back to the sleeping duo and walked to the bed silently.

Phoebe and Blaze continues to sleep, unaware of what's about to happen.

Zeta knelt down near Phoebe's ass before she carefully reached between Phoebe's legs and gently rubbed her folds.

Said Flame Royal shuddered a bit from the feeling while Zeta grins before she continues a bit before pulling away when Phoebe was wet enough before she repeats the action with Blaze and her folds.

Said lady in waiting shudders as well before letting out a soft moan.

Zeta then grins before she used both of her hands to rub their folds before she slid her fingers into their tunnels before wiggling them around.

Phoebe and Blaze shudders again at the feeling before moaning a bit.

Zeta then decided to pull her fingers out before she then moved her slick fingers to Blaze's and Phoebes ass's before she inserts her fingers into their ass's.

Said duo shifts a bit before groaning at this action which made Zeta give them a half lidded look before sighing when they were still asleep.

_'Welp… I was trying to be nice… oh well… time to test this new setting.' _Zeta thought before she stood up to reveal that she now had her dick equipped to her biped form before grinning when she shifts Phoebe a bit till her ass was at the edge of the bed before gently pressing the head of her dick at Phoebe's ass.

This time Phoebe's eyes shot open after feeling that.

"W-What the?" She said before looking back at a grinning Zeta who was more focused on what she was about to do.

"Wakey wakey!" Zeta said before she slammed herself balls deep in Phoebe's ass before she waits for a moment for Phoebe's reaction.

"GAH!" Said Flame Royal yelped before groaning at the feeling.

Blaze was woke with a startled before looking at Phoebe and Zeta with a surprised look.

Zeta grins before speaking up.

"Hehe, morning ladies… hope you like the wake up call." Zeta said before she starts to thrust in and out of Phoebe's ass with a fanged grin on her face while she used one hand to fondle and massage Phoebe's left breast.

"GAH!" Phoebe yelped again before moaning like crazy.

Blaze was both surprised and turned on from this before looking at her girlfriend with worry.

"Are you okay...Phoebe?" She asked while wondering if she's still mad at her for last night.

Phoebe was moaning and groaning when Zeta was thrusting into her ass before she barely spoke up.

"I-I… f-f-fine.. Justaaahh… wasn't expect-t-ting this!" Phoebe groans out when Zeta's size hit every pleasure spot in her ass which made the pain fade greatly.

Blaze blushed before speaking.

"Is there anything I can do to please you?"

Zeta was the one who spoke up though when she noticed that Phoebe was having a tough time speaking.

"Her pussy is unoccupied… mind working your magic there?" Zeta said when she stops thrusting to grip Phoebe's shoulders and twists her body to rest her body in a sitting position while her dick stays in her ass while Phoebe's legs were then opened on the bed to show a soaked pussy to Blaze.

Said lady in waiting blushed brightly before she crawled forward and brought her face to Phoebe's wet folds.

Zeta resumed thrusting in Phoebe's ass while she keeps a blushing and moaning from Zeta's actions.

Blaze licked her lips before she starts licking Phoebe's folds.

Phoebe moans even louder at the action before Zeta starts to lick and nip at her neck which made Phoebe pant greatly when she felt an approaching orgasm.

Blaze continues to lick Phoebe's folds before Blaze stuck her tongue in the Flame Royal's pussy and eat her out with gusto.

A few minutes pass before before Phoebe grits her teeth before screaming when she starts to squirt on Blaze's face while Zeta grit her teeth from how tight Phoebe got.

Blaze was surprised by that before she continues to eat Phoebe out while drinking her juices.

A few seconds pass before Zeta grits her teeth before roaring when she starts to unload her semen into Phoebe's ass after hilting her which made Phoebe groan more when she had a mini orgasm just then.

Blaze continues to eat Phoebe's pussy while she felt her own folds getting wet.

A few seconds pass before Zeta felt her orgasm tap off sighs in relief before she pulled herself free of Phoebe's ass which caused semen to flow from Phoebe's ass before Phoebe pants for breath.

Blaze pulled her tongue back before breathing a bit while resting her head on Phoebe's pelvis for a moment.

Zeta spoke up a moment later with an amused tone.

"Hey Blaze, ready for your turn?" Zeta teased while her dick got erect again while she moved Phoebe aside to rest on a nearby pillow which showed that Blaze's face was right in front of Zeta's dick.

Said lady in waiting blushed brightly before nodding at Zeta.

"Well then, get over here and sit at the edge of the bed." Zeta orders before standing to her full height after stepping away for a moment.

Blaze nods to Zeta before going to the edge of the bed and hanging her legs off.

However instead of saying anything, Zeta just gripped Blaze's ass before she lifts Blaze off of the bed and rests her on top of her dick and held her ass cheeks to keep her steady while Blaze's head was resting between Zeta's breasts.

Blaze was caught off guard for a moment before she took a deep breath and prepare herself for what's about to happen.

Blaze was then lift a bit by Zeta before Zeta pressed her dick at Blaze's pussy before she slammed her hips inside of the lady in waiting before moaning.

"Ooohhh… nice… soft too…" Zeta said with a pleased tone while she enjoyed the insides of Blaze's pussy.

Said lady in waiting groans and moans while feeling Zeta's dick inside.

Zeta then pulled out till the head of her dick was still inside before she starts to thrust in and out of Blaze with a pleased fanged grin on her face.

Blaze groans a bit before she starts moaning from the pleasure.

Phoebe then sat up on the bed while she watched the duo going at it before she saw Blaze's ass and grins when she had an idea before getting off the bed while taking a moment to steady herself when her hips aches a bit before she starts to play with herself before summoning her dick before walking behind a distracted Blaze while Zeta noticed and grins before she adjusts her body a bit to allow Phoebe access before she surprised Zeta by summoning both of her second dick… then then aimed both dicks at Blaze's asshole and forced the two heads into Blaze's ass before she could recognize what Phoebe just did before she gripped Blaze's hips and starts to force both dicks deeper into her ass.

"GAAAAHHH!" Blaze yelped in surprise before turning her head to see Phoebe who sent a grin her way.

"Here's part one of your punishment… get ready cause I don't think you'll be walking right for a few days." Phoebe said before she forced the rest of her two dicks into Blaze's ass while Zeta grins before she hilts Blaze as well to give the lady in waiting a ride she won't forget.

"GAAAAHHH!" Blaze yelped again before she starts moaning like crazy which Zeta noticed when Phebe fully hilts her dicks in Blaze's ass.

"Man, are all of you flame people this slutty when you get into it?, cause I don't think the average person could take that as well as this beauty… not that I'm complaining." Zeta said while Phoebe chuckles with an amused tone before speaking up.

"Maybe… Blaze… want to answer that one?, enjoy getting your ass filled well beyond the norm?" Phoebe asked with a teasing grin while she grinds into Blaze's ass to tease her.

Said lady in waiting continues to moan before speaking.

"Y-Yes… it's true. I-I… enjoyed getting my a-ass filled. B-But Phoebe..." Blaze said.

"Yes?" Phoebe asked with a confused tone while she took a moment to cool down since using both dicks makes her more sensitive.

"I-I'm sorry for… keeping a secret from you. Always know that I love you and you can use my body till i'm forgiven." She said.

"Oh don't worry, after you do this and two more things that I'll keep that secret for now… I'll forgive you, wouldn't be fair if I didn't after giving Finn a chance to make up as well." Phoebe said before she looked to Zeta who nods before she and Phoebe start to thrust in and out of Blaze and her holes.

Said lady in waiting was moan with ecstasy before speaking.

"OH PHOEBE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled which made Phoebe chuckle before she starts to kiss and lick at Blaze's neck while she and Zeta keep thrusting in Blaze's holes.

Blaze continues to moan before bringing her lips to Zeta's breasts which made Zeta chuckle before she and Phoebe sped up their actions, mainly Phoebe when she felt her orgsam approching.

Blaze felt her orgasm approaching while sucking Zeta's tits which made Zeta moan before licking her lips when she felt her own orgasm approaching.

A few minutes pass before…

"GAAAHH!" Phoebe yelled when she starts unloading all she had into Blaze's ass which quickly fills up before Zeta let out a roar when she did the same to Blaze's pussy which quickly fills with fiery semen from both fire based ladies.

"AAAAHHH!" Blaze yelled before climaxing on Zeta and Phoebe's dicks.

A few seconds pass before the duo pulled their dicks out of Blaze's holes which dripped semen to the floor before Phoebe pants for breath when her dicks vanish again while Zeta's body emits steam to cool down again.

Blaze shudders from that before trying to catch her breath.

Blaze was then sat on the bed before Zeta spoke up after she stepped back with her dick on display which confused Phoebe who remembered something.

"I thought your four legged form was the one with the junk." Phoebe said which made Zeta chuckle.

"I'm a robot remember, I can customize myself as long as it doesn't get in the way of my basic functions, though what do you think?, hot or not?" Zeta said with a teasing grin when she posed a few times with her body on display which made Phoebe blush brightly.

Blaze did blushed as well while catching her breath before Zeta stopped to chuckle at the duo.

"So, how was the wake up call?, tired still?" Zeta teased while Phoebe blushed before sending Zeta a slight glare.

"Do that again and you better get ready for me to return the favor… two fold." Phoebe said which made Zeta grin before speaking up.

"Guess I better get my ass ready tomorrow then, I wake up at 6 AM on the dot thanks to my internal alarm." Zeta said while tapping her head a couple times.

Blaze was surprise to hear that before sitting up before Zeta spoke up again.

"If you want a fiery bath or something, then look over there." Zeta said while pointing a thumb at a nearby wall which opened which showed a high tech bathroom that had various lava and fire motifs and decorations while in the center of the room was a pool that had lava in it which made Phoebe's eyes widen in surprise at the newly revealed hidden room.

Blaze's eye widen in surprise after seeing that before Zeta spoke up.

"You two head on in if you want to freshen up, I'll join you in a second after I get rid of this, not really made for the armor in biped mode if you want a reason." Zeta said before she walked back to her computer and bent down a bit to reveal her round ass to the duo which made Phoebe blush at the sight.

Blaze blushed as well before getting off the and offer her hand to Phoebe.

"Care to join me Phoebe?" She asked which made Phoebe grin before speaking up.

"Of course, mind washing my back?, I'll return the favor." Phoebe said when she starts to walk to the bath with Blaze in tow.

Blaze blushed before speaking.

"It would be my pleasure." She said before the duo entered and the door closed before the scene shifts to later in Gamma's control room after everyone got ready for today.

**Ooo/Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Gamma's control room/ Gamma**

Gamma was typing on her keyboard still while data and info flashed on the screen faster than anyone could follow before two doors opened to show Finn and Epsilon entering the room with Epsilon in her smaller form in Finn's arms.

Phoebe's group entered the room with Phoebe in a dress this time that reminded Finn of her dress during the Red throne incident, but more complete, and not ripped at all which gave her a royal look with Zeta, Biggs, and Wedge bringing up the read while Flambo was sitting on Zeta's head.

"Hehe… so this is what's it's like to be taller then yous guys." Flambo said with a humored tone which made Zeta chuckle a bit at the Flambits joke.

Finn also chuckled before looking at Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe. Did you and everyone else sleep well?" He asked.

"Hehe, oh yeah, we got really comfy after getting rid of our armor and stuff, and I gave these two a good wake up call today." Zeta said before Phoebe could respond which made Phoebe and Blaze blush brightly while they stayed silent when she had nothing to say while Epsilon giggles at her face.

"Same with Finn and I, he had an interesting dream that got us some fun before coming here… anyone want to hear it?" Epsilon said with a teasing tone before Zeta grins at the fun that she could have with all of this teasing materiel for her.

Finn blushed brightly before speaking.

"Epsi." Finn said with an embarrassed tone which made Phoebe give Finn a half lidded look before speaking up.

"Is this dream like the one with the Cosmic owl… and Epsi?" Phoebe asked with a slightly confused tone at the end while Epsilon giggles.

"No, he was just dreaming of you dominating someone named Marcy and with those two dicks of yours in that video, still have no idea what she looks like and Epsi is a nickname for me from Finn." Epsilon blurts out before giggling while Phoebe blushed brightly before looking to Finn to confirm that while Biggs and Wedge open their eyes wide in shock before looking to one another when they had trouble with following this situation... Flambo blinked a few times before laughing and fell off of Zeta as a result but he continued to laugh at the situation.

Blaze was surprised to hear that while blushing.

Finn rubbed the back of his head with his other hand while blushing big.

He was now worried what Phoebe will think.

Zeta however just laughed a moment later before speaking up.

"Well I don't know if this counts as half of a dream coming true, but Phoebe and I here had fun with Blazey here for a fun wake up time and she used both of her dicks on Blaze's ass… and she took it like a champ to my surprise and enjoyed it." Zeta said before laughing more while Biggs and Wedge kept silent when they just decided to stay out of the conversation for now.

Flambo just laughed and laughed more while Epsilon giggles more as well.

Phoebe just blushed while running the back of her head as well when it sounded like she was a sluty person now for doing that to Blaze.

Blaze blushed brightly after hearing that.

Finn was surprised after hearing that while blushing.

Gamma decided to clear her throat before speaking up.

"Ok, aside from the kinky sides of our guests aside, can we get to the heart of the matter and speak about the other fragments?, or do you all want to have a full on orgy in here?" Gamma said with a blank tone, though it could have been a trick of the light… but it seemed like Gamma's lips twitched, whether by a smile or frown was anyone's guess but since Gamma was normally stoic, then that surprised everyone into looking at her.

Finn blushed brightly before speaking up.

"What's the next fragment we have to get?" He asked.

"Simple, the next rooms are the earth and wind rooms, my sisters, Beta the Mole and Delta the Harpy are the sisters in charge of those rooms, Beta has the earth room and Delta has the Wind room, we'll leave the Twilight room alone for now, but we can take the Lightning room after we get the earth and wind fragments first, that alright?, any questions?" Gamma said while she turned to the group before she turned to the computer for a moment and brought up two pictures of Beta and Delta in question.

The one that was now known as Beta was wearing brown or orange colored armor like Gamma's, Zeta's, Epsilon's that looked like it was a made with thickness in mind for a durable look while her hands looked like big oversized claws that could rip apart anything, her helmet had a visor on it which blocked her eyes from sight, but the figure she had even with the armor on looked like she was more heavy set then the others, but again it could be the armor itself for a durable build.

"As you can see, this is Beta the Mole, she can dig through the earth like it was melted butter, and her armor is made to withstand extreme pressure, her visor here allows her vision to change for certain situations, like night vision or an echolocation of sorts… you following?" Gamma said while looking to the others.

Phoebe was curious before speaking.

"She also have heat vision?" She asked.

"Of course, it allowed her to help construct the Chambers and to avoid Lava for the Fire Chamber, we all have some resistance to heat but Zeta here has the highest, Beta has the 3rd best so she can tolerate it for awhile." Gamma explained while a graph appeared on the screen while a picture of Zeta appeared with a similar graph which showed that the bar was higher on Zeta's for heat resistance but Beta's was a bit lower.

Everyone else nods to Gamma in understanding.

"Any other questions about Beta?" Gamma asked while looking the group over.

"Do we have to dig underground to find her?" Finn questioned

"No, as soon as you head to the rooms, I'll activate Beta and Delta, anymore before I show Delta?" Gamma asked with crossed arms.

Everyone else shook their heads before Gamma nods before making Beta and Zeta's image vanish before a new person appeared.

"This is Delta the Harpy, she's the weakest of my family for the most part but she's the only one who can fly and lift others thanks to her surprising leg strength." Gamma said before the camera turned to show Delta's image on the screen.

Delta had a similar green armor to Gamma's but it was a lighter shade of green and her body looked petite compared to her larger sisters, and instead of arms, she had bird like wings for arms and a few claw like parts at the end to act as fingers, her legs for the most part looked human, but like Zeta who had lion like paw's for feet, Delta had bird like talons for feet, like Beta, she had a visor that looked like it was for flying purposes.

"Questions?" Gamma asked before turning to the group.

Finn, whom thought Delta looked cute, spoke.

"How do we find her once we enter the room?"

"Oh don't worry, compared to my other sisters and their chambers, Delta will be easy to find, in fact she'll be the one getting the fragment so only one of you can go to her, it's that easy." Gamma said while bringing up images of the chambers.

The Earth chamber looked like a place where ants lived which gave it a maze like structure, but the Wind chamber looked… more like a place for birds to live in, there was a stareway to some kind of room near the ceiling but the rest of the room all the way to the bottom looked empty except for a few poles in the wall and a spiral staircase that led all the way down… all in all, the room looked perfect for a bird to fly in.

Everyone tried to think before Finn spoke.

"Which room you wanna take Phoebe?" He asked.

"Hmmm… the Earth room, we can use our natural light to light the place up, you can take Delta since you seem to stare at her for a bit longer than normal." Phoebe said with a teasing tone at the end while she grins at Finn.

Finn was surprised before chuckling.

"Hehe, sorry." He said while Phoebe shrugged.

"No worries, besides if this is following a pattern already you and Delta could use the privacy right?" Phoebe said while Zeta and Epsilon giggle at Phoebe's teasing.

Blaze and Flambo chuckled a bit after hearing that.

Finn blushed in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh no worries Finn, I'll lend you a hand with getting Delta in the sack, I'll even lend a hand for the bed part." Epsilon teased while Zeta chuckles before speaking up.

"Guess that means that these two ladies and I have Beta all to ourselves for now." Zeta teased which made Phoebe blush a bit from that.

Blaze blushed a bit as well after hearing that.

"Well then, if everyone is settled on their assigned rooms, then let's get this over with and we can have lunch later, the freezer and other equipment here managed to keep most of the things here fresh except for some stuff, hope your not fond of soda and more for tea, the sodas went flat long ago… hmm maybe I could ask this Bubblegum to see if she can replicate the recipe." Gamma said before she turned back to her computer before she starts to type on her computer again.

Finn looked at Gamma before remember what Epsilon said about her.

"Say Gamma, would it be okay if I hang with you later?" He asked which caused Epsilon to look up at him with some surprise before Zeta laughed before speaking up.

"HAHAHA, Oh wow, Finn you trying to get it on with all of us or something?, didn't take you for that kind of guy but I don't mind that." Zeta said with an amused tone.

Finn blushed brightly before speaking.

"No no, nothing like that. I just want to get to know her and stuff." He said with a truthful look on his face.

"Maybe after you get back, but one thing at a time right?" Gamma said while keeping her gaze on the screen.

"Of course." Finn said before looking at the Phoebe and her group.

"Be careful you guys." Finn said with concern in his voice.

The Fire group nods to Finn before they start to walk out with Phoebe in the lead, but not before she looked to Finn.

"Good luck to you as well Finn." Phoebe said with a smile before she surprised everyone by walking to Finn and kissing him on the lips before pulling away with a grin.

"Seems I'm more stable now, gotta admit that wishmaster must have done that to help this wish work." Phoebe said with a smile before she starts to walk away with a slight swing in her hips.

Finn blushed brightly after seeing that.

Then he, along with everyone else was surprised to see Blaze walk up to him and kissed him on the lips as well.

This time, her kiss was a few seconds longer than Phoebe before pulling away.

"Good luck Finn." Blaze said with a blush on her face before returning to the group.

Zeta then surprised everyone by walking forward with a grin before speaking up.

"Welp… if this is a pattern like moment, then here's a preview of what I'll do later." Zeta said before she gripped Finn's head with both of her hands and lifts him off the ground with ease before kissing him on the lips before slipping her tongue into his mouth for a french kiss, one that was expertly done thanks to her experience.

Finn's eyes widen with surprise from that action.

Blaze was shocked by Zeta's move.

Flambo's, Biggs, and Wedge's jaws dropped while watching before Zeta pulled away before licking her lips before speaking up.

"Oh yeah, after Phoebe and Blaze have their fun with you… this Lioness is going to have some real fun with this lion here." Zeta said after setting Finn down onto his feet.

Finn, whom was blushing like a tomato, was speechless after what just happen.

Phoebe and Blaze were shocked after hearing that while their mouths was open in surprise.

"Oh no fair Zeta!" Epsilon said before she looked to Finn with a grin after returning to normal size before she surprised everyone by tackling Finn to the ground and kissing him on the lips after she gripped the back of his head.

Finn was completely caught off guard by that move.

Blaze was shocked while blushing big.

Flambo then started laughing.

"HAHAHA, oh man. You's one lucky man Finn." He said while still laughing.

Phobe just looked on with a shocked and blushing face before Zeta laughs as well before Epsilon pulled away while licking her lips.

Finn was speechless once again after that kiss, and thanks to Epsilon pulling away, he was facing the flame guards for a moment before Biggs spoke up with a half lidded look.

"Don't expect a kiss from us, I don't swing that way, have a family of my own and Wedge here has a family." Biggs said with slightly amused tone from from Finn's shocked expression.

Finn shook his head before getting up.

"I don't swing that way either." He said.

"Hehe, maybe if there were more women here instead of us, yous might say otherwise." Flambo said with an amused tone before he starts to laugh more.

Finn gave Flambo a half lidded look before speaking.

"Can we get going then?"

"Sure, you and Epsilon head to the wind chamber, and the other group heads to the earth." Gamma said before she types on the computer a bit more before getting up from her chair and walking to two symbols on the wall, one for wind and earth before pressing them which made them glow.

Everyone watched what was happening before Phoebe spoke up.

"Uh… what did you just do?" Phoebe asked while Gamma looked to her.

"Waking my sisters, they'll be updating with the info that Zeta, Epsilon, and I know about you so intros won't be necessary, did the same with Zeta and Epsilon earlier but since the emergency happened in the two chambers, then their updates were incomplete at the time, hopefully nothing will happen but it couldn't hurt to be careful." Gamma said with a stoic expression on her face.

Everyone nods in agreement before Finn spoke.

"Okay, I say it before and I'll say it again. Good luck Phoebe and be careful. Same thing to you guys as well."

"Well you heard Finn, logic dictates that he just jinxed us all now." Gamma said with a blank tone while she types on the computer.

Finn sweatdrops before speaking.

"Okay I didn't jinxed us, I'm just being concerned."

"Want me to bring up your track record after you got the arm?, I heard of this Fern double a few times while studying the audio and video logs here from your arm." Gamma said when she brought up a few files, one where Finn was inside a ruin before he found out the command feature of his previous arm.

Finn lowered his head after remembering what Fern was trying to do.

"There was also the time you got over your issue with killing monsters and kissing that Huntress Wizard, but you screamed for some reason when you pulled away." Gamma said before pulling up a video file that showed Finn doing just that.

Finn was blushing in embarrassment from that memory.

"Okay I get it. Can we just move on?" He said.

Phoebe spoke up with an amused tone when she turned to the door.

"Sure, but we'll be talking about this Huntress Wizard later, seems like a possible addition to this group of women, Blaze, wanna help with the interrogation later to see if he has other women in mind?" Phoebe said with an amused tone before looking to Blaze.

Blaze grinned before speaking.

"Most definitely my lady."

Finn was now nervous after hearing that.

Biggs then looked to Wedge before speaking up.

"Wanna make a bet that the human here gets other women in the future?" Biggs said with everyone hearing him.

Wedge chuckled before speaking.

"Alright. I have a feeling that the mermaid and harpy robots are gonna join in." He said with a chuckle.

"Hmmm… I'm thinking of actual wifes but I'll go with that for now, think this Huntress might join in?" Biggs said with a humored tone when he starts to walk out of the room.

"Hmmm… Depending on their history… I say yes." Wedge said with an amused tone before following Biggs.

Finn didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or upset that the guards are placing bets about his love life.

Phoebe chuckles before she walks out of the room with Blaze in tow, but not before shocking Finn with what she said next.

"Well if this Huntress is added then do you think she could take me on?, I heard she's a wood nymph so we would have to give her that fire fragment to have real fun with her." Phoebe said while she led Blaze away.

Blaze was surprised to hear that while following her girlfriend.

Finn was surprised before looking at Gamma.

"Why did you have to mention that part about Huntress and the scream?" He asked which made Gamma shrug before responding.

"I got an update from Zeta about Phoebe's truth policy, I mentioned them since those incidents seemed important." Gamma said with a stoic tone while Zeta chuckles before she followed after Phoebe and the others after picking up a laughing Flambo.

Finn sighs before looking at Epsilon.

"You ready Epsi?" He asked which made Epsilon giggle before she shrank again before speaking up.

"Yup!" Epsilon said before she raised her arms for Finn to pick her up.

Finn smiled at her before picking her up before heading to the door.

Gamma watched the two leave before she turned back to her computer to resume typing on her keyboard while the scene shifts.

**Military base/ Wind room/ Finn, Epsilon**

Finn and Epsilon were heading to the wind room after Phoebe walked them through the fire room before rejoining her group for now in the earth room.

Finn and Epsilon were now in a hallway leading to the wind room before Epsilon looked up to Finn with a smile.

"So Finn, any questions before we get there?" Epsilon asked with a smile.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Ummm… What does the wind room look like inside?"

Epsilon raised an eyebrow before speaking up.

"Uh… you remember the image on the screen of Gamma's computer right?, did you hurt your head recently?" Epsilon asked while she worried for Finn's short term memory.

Finn felt embarrassed before speaking.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I got distracted with other stuff." He said which made Epsilon shrug before speaking up.

"Well like Gamma said, the room is mainly empty except for a room that leads to the ceiling while stairs circled their way down the hole with various poles that Delta can perch on, it's a lot better than I can describe but it's a perfect place for Delta to fly in with no obstructions." Epsilon said while she tried to describe the room itself to Finn.

Finn let that info sink in before speaking.

"What is Delta like after you and your sisters were created?" He asked which made Epsilon smile.

"Delta is like the cute mascot of the group, she's very friendly and all of the scientists liked her for multiple reasons… some you can already guess, anyway she tries to do everything with 130% of her being and it just makes the scientists like her even more since she's even more friendly then I am… just don't point out her height and you'll be fine, she has a sore spot about that." Epsilon said with a smile about her sister.

Finn nods in understanding before speaking.

"How tiny is she?" He asked which made Epsilon take a moment to think when they approached the wind door.

"Hmm… a bit shorter than 4 feet tall, and she's petite to boot which makes her look smaller." Epsilon said when they got closer to the door.

Finn was surprised to hear that before entering through the door to the wind chamber.

**Wind Chamber/ Finn, Epsilon**

The image on the screen didn't give the room much imagination, but seeing it in person was breathtaking when actual trees ringed around the pit and the walkway had actual grass on it to give it a lawn like feel, the rest of the room is like how Gamma and Epsilon described with a large room that was connected with the roof while two sets of stairs were seen, one leading to the room, while the other led deep into the pit.

Finn stare at this place with AWE before speaking.

"Wow, this place looks amazing."

A shadow covered the duo before flapping wings were heard before a gentle voice spoke up when the figure lands in front of them.

"Thank you Finn, I managed to get things set up before I went to sleep, I'm surprised these trees grew this much." The voice said after the flapping stops to reveal a female voice while Epsilon smiles at the figure.

Finn was surprised after seeing the figure.

"You're Delta? You look so…" Finn said before smacking his mouth shut with his hand.

But it was too late when the figure now identified as Delta, jolts a bit before Epsilon sighs and hopped out of Finn's arms when she spoke up.

"So… what?" Delta said with a scary smile on her face when she starts to approach Finn with menacing steps, she was definitely smaller than Finn by quite a bit… But Delta gave off a feeling of growing anger now.

Finn was sweating bullets before speaking.

"Uh nothing. Forget what I said. I'm just being an idiot." He said before taking a step back when Delta got closer before Epsilon decided to help Finn out.

"Hey Delta, how was your nap." Epsilon said while she really did wonder if Finn had some kind of head injury before Delta turned to Epsilon with an excited smile after pulling up her visor to reveal light green eyes.

"I'm great sis, it's nice to see you again." Delta said with a kind tone before hugging Epsilon who returns the hug when she pulled a 180 from her anger.

Finn sighed a bit with relief for a moment.

"Hi I'm Finn." He said before he got surprised when Delta glares at Finn.

"Hi... " Delta growled out before looking back to Epsilon with a smile while Epsilon chuckles a bit from that exchange with a sweatdrop on her head.

Finn now felt bad before speaking.

"Listen Delta...I didn't mean to upset you with what I said about your… you know. I was just surprised when I saw you."

Delta looked to him with an angered look before speaking up.

"Look, I got the update from my sisters so I get your reasons for being here, but I'm sure Epsilon here told you about my pet peeve right?... makes me wonder if you're stupid or something." Delta bluntly said while Finn sighs when he felt worse and a little irritated at that jab to his intelligence.

"Ok... I deserve that one... But I'm sorry for calling you short-!" Finn tried to say before Delta sent him an angered glare before launching at him with a shout that was heard by everyone in the base.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" **The scream rang out before before a familiar girlish scream was heard a moment later while Zeta, who was with Phoebe's group and Gamma, who was in the control room, sweatdrop and sigh when they felt back for Finn while the scene went to a few minutes later in the room on the ceiling with Finn being bandaged by Epsilon and a guilty Delta who was applying a spray at a few claw marks that stung like hell for a second but soothed his cuts greatly a moment later before bandages were applied to them.

Finn cringed a bit at the feeling before speaking.

"Sorry Delta."

Delta sighs when she applies another bandage before speaking up.

"I should be the one who is sorry… it's just when someone mentions my… well… you know in anyway… I just get angry real fast." Delta said with a pout on her face.

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"Regardless, I'm the one that did wrong. I should've kept my mouth shut after seeing you. So again I'm sorry. Hop we can be friends?" He asked.

Delta still felt bad at what she did before speaking up.

"Still, losing my temper is one thing but attacking you?, I'm sure your friends will hate me." Delta said when she looked like she was about to cry.

Finn sees this before speaking.

"Hey hey. Don't cry. It wasn't your fault. I'm pretty sure my… girlish scream was heard by everyone else and that Zeta told them why I screamed. So technically they'll judge me. Now please don't cry. Someone cute like you shouldn't cry for that."

"C-Cute?, I don't think people called me that before, they all just call me helpful and stuff but cute?" Delta said with confused sniffs while Epsilon smiles.

"Yeah I know, first time for me with Finn here… anyway, can you help us?, you should already know but we need the wind fragment." Epsilon said while Delta sniffed a few more times before nodding.

"Y-Yeah, I can… again sorry Finn, I get that the fragment is to help get rid of that messed up wish, but is there anything I can do to repay you?" Delta asked which made Epsilon grin before speaking up.

"I can think of one… wanna show Finn here a good time before you get the fragment, would be a perfect way to repay him?" Epsilon teased while Delta blushed a bit before looking to see Finn's reaction first.

Said human was surprised while blushing big at what Epsilon is getting at.

"I don't know, I mean after what I did, I doubt Finn would even agree." Delta said while still feeling bad about attacking Finn.

Then Finn said something that surprised the robotic harpy.

"Actually, I don't mind having a good time with you." He said while blushing.

Delta was greatly surprised at that before looking to Finn with a blush.

"R-Really?" Delta asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes. Plus since you're helping us get the fragment, this will be my way to thank you and also to apologies for my rudeness." Finn said while Epsilon smiles when she looked to Delta.

However instead of saying anything, Delta surprised Finn by tackling him and hugging her wings around Finn's body while she kissed him on the lips, or she would have if she wasn't so tiny and kissed his chin while her arms barely got around his broad torso and arms.

Finn was completely caught off by that tackle before he smiled at Delta's attempt to kiss him before he moved his head to meet the robotic harpy's lips.

Delta let out a please moan in Finn's mouth before Epsilon took advantage of the duo's distraction by removing her armor and placing it next to the bed.

Finn didn't noticed it as he continues to kiss Delta before a few moments pass before the duo felt the bed shift and something soft… two things gently pressed onto Finn's left arm before he heard Epsilon speaking up.

"Mind if I join in?" Epsilon said while she pressed her breasts on Finn's arm again.

Finn blushed a bit before pulling away before speaking.

"Sure." He said which made Epsilon giggle before looking to Delta.

"Wanna remove your armor Delta?, might as well get comfy before helping Finn out of his clothes." Epsilon said which made Delta blush before she got off the bed to do just that when she starts to remove her armor when clicking was heard before her armor glows before it vanished to reveal Delta's petite body to Finn, she had B sized breasts and small hips.

Finn blushed a bit while thinking how cute Delta looked which made Epsilon grin when Delta looked to Finn before speaking up.

"S-So… what do you think…I-I'm… not as… big as my sisters as you can see." Delta said while she shudders when she practically called herself small.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"It doesn't matter how big you are. To me you're still cute no matter what."

Delta blushed while Epsilon grins before speaking up.

"Tell you what, I already had a few rounds with Finn here, so I'll wait for you to have a bit of one on one time before joining in." Epsilon said with an amused tone while Delta blushed more while Epsilon moved a bit away from Finn on the bed and sits at the nearby wall to leave the bed for the duo.

Finn blushed a bit before looking at Delta.

"You ready Delta?" He asked.

Delta nods before she walked over with careful steps and felt a bit nervous when she saw how bit was in all around size… and from the bulge in his pants.

"O-Oh my… I… don't think the other scientists have anything close to that size… I might break if that goes in me." Delta said with a nervous tone.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"Then we can take this slow if you want." He said before trying to remove his clothes.

Unfortunately for the human, his wounds prevent him from moving much which Delta noticed.

"U-Um… I can help you if… you need it." Delta nervously said while her body's fidgets a bit.

Finn blushed a bit in embarrassment before he nods to Delta who approached Finn.

She then stops in front of him before speaking up.

"Um… where do you want me to start?" Delta asked since this part was a first for her.

Finn gulped a bit before speaking.

"Um, we can start with my shirt first." He said before Delta nods before she used the claws on her wings to carefully peel the shirt away from Finn's stomach before she starts to lift it up while being careful of various wounds around his arms and face.

It took a minute or two before the shirt, though had some blood on it, was dropped in the floor nearby before Delta blushed at the sight of Finn's muscles body before gently rubbing a claw on his abs when it looked like she had trouble believing they were real.

Finn shivered a bit at the feeling before speaking.

"Now my pants." He said which made Delta blush brighter than last time before she carefully knelt down and her claws fumbles a bit with his pant zippers and buttons before she managed to slide them off since his shoes were taken off a bit ago when they entered the room which left Finn in his underwear which showed a large bulge which made Delta gulp a bit.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"I think you know what's next."

Delta nods before she used her clawed wings to grip the sides of Finn's underwear before pulling them down, what she didn't expect was getting slapped in the face with Finn's dick before it stood tall while Delta let out a surprised noise.

"S-Sorry. Are you okay?" Finn asked with a worried look before Delta shook her head a few times before nodding.

"Y-Yeah… are you sure your human… I mean something this massive is not normally not on them without some kind of enhancements." Delta said with a nervous look at Finn's dick when she wonders if Finn's size is natural or not.

Finn blushed brightly before speaking.

"Nope. All natural."

"Good God… you… monster... " Delta said while she stares at Finn's dick when she wondered what to do next, apparently something of this size made it hard for Delta to think.

Finn sees this before speaking.

"Why not just lick it first." He suggested which seemed to snap Delta out of it somewhat before she gulped when she stuck her tongue out and starts to lick the underside of Finn's dick from base to tip before repeating that action for a bit.

Finn shivered a bit at the feeling before letting out a soft moan which seemed to spur Delta on when she starts to lick more of Finn's dick by licking the head more before she opened her mouth and took part of the head in and licks the head and the tip of his dick.

Finn shudders before moaning a bit loud.

"Oh Glob, Delta." He said which spurred Delta on more before opening her mouth more before she took a few inches of Finn's dick into her mouth before moving her tongue around the underside while she used the sides of her wings to rub the sides of Finn's dick as a clumsy way to give him a handjob combo.

Finn moans a bit more before breathing a bit.

_'Oh man who knew Delta's mouth felt so good.' _He thought while Delta continues her actions for a bit before pulling away to pant for breath.

"Good God… I can't take... anymore in.. my mouth… my jaw will break…. if I take more in." Delta pants out with a flushed look on her face when she looked at Finn's monster dick before getting to her feet with a determined look on her face a moment later.

"Lay on your back." Delta orders with a determined look in her eyes.

"O-Okay." Finn said before carefully trying to lay down which he was able to do after a minute which caused his dick to stand tall which made Delta gulp before flapping her wings before she flew up a bit before landing on the bed next to Finn.

She then moved one leg over Finn's body before she standing over Finn with his dick resting a bit on her pussy which showed that the head and part of his dick were already a bit above her pussy lips if this act was being measured in inches.

Finn blushed big at the position they're in before speaking.

"Just take a deep breath and go slowly." He said before Delta spoke up.

"N-No need to tell me twice… still wondering if this monster is a mutation or something… need to make an adjustment to make this easier… good thing I'm light." Delta said before she carefully moved her legs and set her talons to rest on Finn's body next to his dick before she widens her knees while keeping her feet steady to have the head of Finn's dick touching her pussy.

"S-Sorry if this… is uncomfortable… I'll move my feet in a bit." Delta said with a nervous tone before slowly lowering herself which caused her to gasp when the head of Finn's dick enters her while Finn's dick felt like it was entering the tightest tunnel in the world.

Said human was groaning as he felt his dick going inside Delta's tight pussy.

"Oh… oh God!... t-those… s-scientists s-should have made me… better designed… to take… monsters like this." Delta groans out when she slowly starts to take more of Finn's dick into her pussy, it took about 10 seconds for her to get a couple inches into her before she had to adjust.

"Oh… Glob!.. your pussy is so tight… it feels so good." Finn said while groaning when Delta took a couple more inches into her before adjusting again when she felt her pussy stretching out to match the shape of Finn's dick when she got halfway onto Finn's dick while her legs shake a bit.

"O-Oh G-God… Y-Your… o-overloading me!" Delta said when she had more trouble standing when the pleasure she was feeling was overpowering her control.

Finn groans a bit more before speaking.

"Do you wanna take a moment to breathe?" He asked while Delta shudders before speaking up.

"J-Just a second… I need to… move my feet." Delta said when she carefully had her feet step off of Finn and after steadying herself, lowers herself down inch by inch till three inches were inside of her.

Finn groans again from that feeling before Delta pants for breath before she grits her teeth when she took another inch into her… 8 down, two to go.

"Oh God…" Delta mutters when she looked to her stomach and saw a big bulge forming when Finn was nearly inside of her womb.

Delta then greatly surprised Finn by lifting her body before lifting her legs and dropping down onto Finn which forced him all the way inside while Delta groans with crossed eyes and her tongue hanging out when Finn broke right through her cervix and caused a massive bulge to be seen on her womb area while her pussy spasms around Finn's dick while many error messages sound out in Delta's head when Finn's dick reached places it wasn't suppose to.

Finn groans a bit loud before looking at Delta.

"You okay Delta?" He asked with concern before getting surprised when Delta leaned forward a bit before she starts to lift and lower her hips while groaning with the fucked silly expression on her face it was like she couldn't hear Finn at all right now.

Finn was moaning and groaning before looking at Epsilon.

"Hey Epsilon… is she okay?" He asked.

Epsilon just grins before speaking up.

"Hard to say, I mean we never had something that massive in us before but my sisters and I were made larger than Delta… she must have been literal when she said you were overloading her and she's having errors or something while she's trying to reboot and her body is going out of control right now, just enjoy the ride and she should come back to reality soon." Epsilon said while she plays with her breasts while Delta lets out more moans and groans when she continues to ride Finn's dick.

Finn groans while feeling a little worried for Delta. But since he had no choice, he just had to enjoy the ride and wait for Delta to return normal.

For a minute, Delta continues to ride Finn before she stopped when her systems booted back up before she lets out a loud groan of pleasure before her tunnel spasms on Finn's dick.

"OH GOD!" Delta shouts when her body spasms when it looked like she came already.

Finn groans before speaking.

"Are you okay Delta?" He asked while Delta took a moment to calm down before looking to Finn with a pleased look on her face.

"I-I am now… my s-systems kicked back i-in… but I… al-already want more… my systems are adapting and I want more!" Delta surprisingly said to the Cybernetic human.

Finn was a bit surprise before speaking.

"Then by all means, let's keep going."

Instead of saying anything, Delta just placed her wings on Finn's chest before she starts to lift and lower her hips a bit while she had a pleased look on her face when she felt Finn hitting places that no one else had before.

Finn was groaning and moaning at this pleasure before thinking.

"Oh Glob… Delta is so much different than Epsi… It's so tight, but it feels awesome." He thought before trying to thrust his hips into Delta.

Said robotic Harpy was surprised a bit at the action before going with it with groans and moans before Epsilon spoke up.

"How are you feeling Finn?, think you can do more now?" Epsilon asked with an amused tone while she watched the duo on the bed.

Finn groans before speaking.

"I-I feel great. I don't want to stop." He said while thrusting into Delta.

Epsilon chuckles before speaking up again since Delta was busy.

"I mean why not show Delta a time she won't forget, if your body can handle it, then have her on the bed." Epsilon suggests to Finn if his body was well enough to handle it.

Finn nods to the robotic mermaid before he surprised Delta by grabbing her hips and tries to flip her over, making him on top.

"F-Finn!?" Delta said with a blush when she realized that she was on her back now and with Finn standing over her.

"Sorry Delta. But I think it's time to show you a real good time." The human said before he resumes thrusting in Delta's pussy which caused Delta to grit her teeth before she starts to moan and groan when she felt Finn heading even deeper into her if it was even possible.

Finn continues to thrust and buck his hips before leaning down till he smashed his lips on Delta's.

It was a bit of a bend to do so and Delta was really surprised at the action… so much so that her body starts to spasm again when she felt another orgasm his her hard which tightens her tunnel around Finn's dick again.

Finn groans from how tight it was before feeling his dick twitching.

"Oh Glob, Delta. I'm gonna cum. Are you ready?" He asked while thrusting before getting surprised when Delta wrapped her legs around his waist.

"D-Don't you… dare stop!" Delta said with a lust filled look in her eyes.

Finn groans before looking at Delta.

"Alright you cutie. You asked for it." He said before leaning down to kiss her again before thrusting even harder into a groaning Delta.

"O-Oh… God… FINN!" Delta said before yelling when she came hard on his dick again.

Finn grunts and groans before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" He screamed before unleashing a big dose of his cum inside of Delta's pussy.

Delta in turn groans when her computer had trouble processing the pleasure she was getting which in turn caused her to get a fucked silly look on her face again before her tunnel tightens even more around the ejaculating dick to milk it for all it had.

It was like a minute or so before Finn finally stopped cumming into Delta while semen dribbles out of Delta and around Finn's dick.

However before Epsilon could join in, one of Finn's wounds reopened which caused her to get worries when Finn starts bleeding again.

"Oh crap!, MEDIC!" Epsilon called out when she hopped over to the first aid station to grab more medicine and bandages.

Finn was getting a little weak before collapsing backwards onto the floor while Delta lays on the bed with a pleased look on her face while the scene went to a bit later with Epsilon calling to Finn.

"DON'T DIE FINN!" Epsilon called out before the scene shifts.

**10 minutes later**

The scene fades back in to show that Finn was now resting on the bed with clean sheets before he slowly stirs.

Finn groans before opening his eyes a bit.

"Oh man, what happen?" He asked before hearing Epsilon speaking up, she had her armor equipped again.

"You reopened a wound that was a bit deeper than the rests and passed out from blood loss, I bandaged you up again and Delta, after she recovered from the most likely the best screwing she ever had, changed the sheets for you before she went to get the wind fragment, I think she'll be back in a few minutes." Epsilon said while she looked over a few of Finn's bandages.

Finn was shocked after hearing that before speaking.

"Sorry to make you worry Epsi." He said while Epsilon smiles at Finn.

"No worries Finn, I got some medical knowhow and aside from passing out from the sudden drop in blood levels, you didn't get into a life threatening level of blood loss, Delta was more worried for you then I was since she didn't have that knowledge yet, I calmed her own for the most part though." Epsilon said with a smile on her face.

Finn smiled back before speaking.

"Well hopefully when my wounds heal, you'll get your turn next." He said which made Epsilon grin.

"Hope you can keep that promise then." Epsilon teased before flapping wings were heard before the sound of something landing near the door was heard before the door opens to reveal Delta while she carefully carried the Wind fragment in one of her talons while she hopped into the room with one leg.

"Hey Delta. How are you feeling?" Finn asked which caused Delta to look to Finn with a surprised look on her face before surprising Finn by tearing up and tackling him in a hug again while the wind Fragment was let go before Epsilon did a comical sliding catch for it and crashed into a nearby desk before a book fell on her head which dazed her for a moment while Delta spoke up between sobs.

"Finn!, I thought… I… I…" Delta cried out before rubbing her face on Finn's chest a bit before stopping to hide her face from view.

Finn was startled by that before he wrapped his arm around the robotic harpy and rubbed her back before speaking.

"Hey it's okay. I'm alright now."

But Delta seemed to cry more before she stops a minute later to continue to hug Finn.

"B-But if i-it weren't-for me… y-you w-wouldn't be like t-this." Delta said when she was careful of his bandages.

"It's okay." Finn said in a reassuring voice before kissing her forehead.

Delta seemed to calm down for a moment before speaking up.

"Y-You should rest for a bit more… before we head back to Gamma." Delta said when she pushed herself away from Finn with a worried look while Epsilon finally recovered enough to get up while holding her head.

"Ugh… that was one heavy atlus… no wonder he hates holding the sky up." Epsilon said while she recovered more.

Finn looked at Epsilon before speaking.

"You okay Epsi?" Finn asked with concern.

"Yeah, just didn't expect a book that big… anyway here's the wind fragment." Epsilon said when she hopped over to Finn's side and passed him the wind fragment.

Finn holds the fragment before speaking.

"So what does the wind fragment do?" He asked before Delta spoke up.

"Well... first off it can generate its own atmosphere and wind, letting you breath in areas that are normally void of any life giving atmosphere, second is that if your in windy areas, then the fragment can let you touch wind and do some interesting acrobatics like you are a bird in the sky, so if you're falling down a pit for example, then you can actually grip the wind and slow the fall greatly… are you following so far Finn?" Delta asked while she wondered if her explanation made sense to Finn… she wouldn't say it but she thought he had memory issues now.

"Awesome." He said with excitement before looking at Delta.

"Did you… enjoy the ride, Delty?" He asked while blushing a bit.

Delta blushed at the nickname before speaking up.

"Y-Yeah… might do it again in the future… for now you should rest though." Delta said while she pushed Finn onto his back.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"If you two want, you both can lay with me while I rested."

Epsilon and Delta smile before Epsilon spoke up when she hopped to the bed after removing her armor.

"Don't mind if I do." Epsilon said while Delta puffed out her cheeks a bit before removing her armor as well.

"Don't think those beach balls will work everytime Epsilon, at least I can do this!" Delta said before she wrapped her arms and legs around Finn which looked cute with the smaller sister.

Finn blushed brightly by that action before Epsilon got a angered grin on her face.

"Hooo… at least I can do this with said beach balls!" Epsilon said when she pressed her breasts onto Finn's body which rubs against his chest.

Finn can almost feel his blood rising up before he tries to calm them down.

"Ladies, ladies. There's no reason to fight. You're both beautiful to me." He said.

Epsilon and Delta looked to him with slight blushes on their faces before Epsilon spoke up.

"Then get ready when you heal up Finn... cause I think a little competition is in order." Epsilon said while Delta grins.

"Agreed sister… We'll see who's better later... For now, we should let Finn rest." Delta said while Epsilon sent her a challenging grin.

Finn gulped nervously before thinking.

_'Oh boy.' _He thought before the scene fades to black with Epsilon and Delta grinning at Finn.

**The scene then fades back in to Monica and the Spirit sitting in their seats.**

**The Spirit had a grin on its face before looking to Monica before speaking up.**

"**Well Monica, seems Finn is getting lucky today, as well as Phoebe and Blaze as well this chapter, your thoughts?" The Spirit asked with a humored tone.**

**Monica blushed a bit after reading some of the lemon scene.**

"**Well... besides the lemon scenes, I say Finn is the more lucky one since he got kissed by, Phoebe, Blaze, Zeta and Epsilon." She said.**

"**Tell that to Finn after his slip up with Delta, seems to me that Phoebe's the luckier one for health reasons." The Spirit said with an amused tone when he remembered the girlish scream that Finn lets out after he got attacked by Delta.**

**Monica shook her head before speaking.**

"**Yeah Finn should learn not to say something about a person's height. Although Delta did got over it pretty quick." She said.**

"**Yep, and she made it up to Finn after patching him up, and we now know what's under the helmets of the robot sisters, thoughts Monica?" The Spirit asked while making the evil pyramid of contemplation.**

**Monica took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Well at first I was shock but it was interesting."**

"**And then there is the dream that Finn had… makes me wonder if he's as innocent or as submissive as we think." The Spirit said with a grin on his face.**

**Monica chuckles before speaking.**

"**Well who knows, I know for sure that TME and Atomy have some ideas for that."**

"**Indeed, I can already see what's about to happen and let's just say that this will be getting more interesting in later chapters." The Spirit said with a grin on it's face.**

**Monica nods in agreement before speaking.**

"**I also hope Finn is successful in helping bring Gamma back to normal. Reading what Epsilon said was a little sad." She said.**

"**Indeed, but makes sense since Gamma has been the only one awake in the Military base all this time with no one to talk too." The Spirit said with crossed arms.**

"**Yeah. Though how come she was ordered to put her sisters to sleep instead of letting them be awake?" Monica questioned with confuse look.**

"**Who know…. Only Gamma can explain that one right?" The Spirit cryptically said with a grin when it had ideas for some backstory with Gamma.**

"**Yeah that's true." Monica said.**

"**Well then, want to lead us off with any final thoughts before we finish this outro?" The Spirit said with a grin on it's face.**

**Monica took a moment think before speaking.**

"**Well, I have a feeling that Epsilon and Delta are definitely gonna in Finn's harem. Plus I think he likes them very much and not just because of the sex they had." She said.**

**The spirit chuckles before speaking up.**

"**Maybe, but for now we should focus on the base itself for now before thinking that far ahead right?" The Spirit said to help keep things on track… for now.**

"**Hehe, right." Monica said before looking at the readers.**

"**Thanks for reading chapter nine, we'll see you all again for ch. 10. Hopefully TME and Atomy will be back. Goodbye everyone. Deuces." Monica said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**

**(A/N: Will put 4 chapters on hold till they're done.)**


	10. Love Down Under (Beta)

**A portal opens up and you see Monica and the Spirit sitting in their chairs.**

"**Hello and welcome to Chapter 10 of the rewrite. I'm your host, Monica, and with me is the Spirit of the Master Emerald." Monica said before pointing the spotlight at Spirit.**

"**Hello, and thanks for the intro Monica, before we get into this, I'd like to point out that we got a review that was… not so friendly so it was taken down, if there is a complaint, then please have a constructive criticism, anything purely insulting or close will be taken down, Atomsk was told about it and he took it down but he is still going over ideas with TME, anyway… no flames or insults, they will be taken down instantly if they don't help the story at all." The Spirit said while surprising Monica by frowning… and since the Spirit normally was upbeat or smiling… then it was more shocking then one would think.**

**Monica was surprised after seeing that before frowning as well.**

"**Yeah. If anyone doesn't like this story, then don't bother reviewing it." She said.**

"**Indeed, so to anyone with unsavory reviews…. Word of warning… they will be taken down if they don't help the story at all… now… onto a better topic." The Spirit said before smiling again and speaking up.**

"**So Monica, how is hosting for you?, hard?, easy?" The Spirit said while looking to Monica.**

**Monica took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Actually, it isn't that hard. I'm having a lot of fun hosting with you Spirit. Hope Atomy is proud of me."She said.**

**The Spirit grins before moving a hand and points behind Monica for some reason.**

**Monica was confused before looking back.**

**She saw an amused TME with Atomsk next to him, there was also Emerald, Lillum, Cedric, Rachel, and Azure, seems they were done with doing what they were doing and came back when Monica was talking.**

"**Uh...how long were you all standing there?" Monica asked with a still surprised look.**

"**Loooong enough to hear about you saying that you liked hanging with the Spirit and you defending our story and other things, right you guys?" TME said with Azure, Emerald, and Lillum nodding in agreement.**

**Atomsk and Cedric nod as well before Atomsk walked over to his girlfriend.**

**He smiles before speaking.**

"**You're doing a great job Mon. I'm very proud of you." Atomsk said before he kissed Monica's lips.**

**TME chuckles a bit when he saw Monica kissing Atomsk again.**

"**So how about a little reward Monica, why don't you and Atomsk go on a date or something, my treat." TME said with an amused look on his face while he pulled out a wallet from his back pocket.**

**Monica was excited when she heard that before she grabbed Atomsk's hand.**

"**Let's go Atomy." She said before dragging Atomsk out.**

**Atomsk was able to grab TME's wallet which surprised TME before he called to them.**

"**HEY!, NOT THE…. and their gone…" TME tried to call before he got a half lidded look on his face when Atomsk and Monica didn't hear him when they ran off.**

**Everyone else sweatdrop at the scene.**

**Then suddenly they some footsteps.**

**Everyone turned around to see a woman standing at the entrance before TME got a bit confused.**

**The woman was at least a few inches taller than TME. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail. Eyes her mix; one blue and one green. Her figure was a bit fit, with a little fat. Her breast size somewhere between C-D size. She had slightly wide hips but the little fat she had seemed to fill her in a way that made her better looking.**

**She's also wearing black pants that had a skirt on. A t-shirt that shows a picture of a rock band and a grey jacket.**

"**Uh… may I help you?" TME asked the figure while he kept his guard up in case it was a bad OC or something.**

**Then the woman spoke.**

"**Hello my name is Heather. Which one of you is TME?" The woman name Heather asked.**

**TME raised his hand before speaking up.**

"**Monica's sister I presume?, sorry if you had to come here after Monica asked you to but I'm healed now." TME said while he hoped to solve this peacefully.**

**Heather giggled before speaking.**

"**No worries. I'm also a friend of Atomsk. When he told me about you, I just didn't realize how cute you look." She said.**

**TME just raised an eyebrow before pointing to Emerald.**

"**Uh… Atomsk didn't mix me up for Emerald here did he?, I'm not exactly dating material after all…" TME said with a half lidded look on his face while pointing a thumb at Emerald, who looked a lot like TME, who in turn raised an eyebrow at Emerald with a few others as well.**

**Heather smiled before shaking her head.**

"**Nope. He made sure to tell me about everyone here." She said.**

"**I see… one other thing, didn't Monica say that you were a lesbian or was that a different sister?... or was she being protective or something?" TME said with a confused look on his face.**

"**No that was my other sister Catherine. She and I are twins." Heather said.**

"**Ah… not to be rude but why are you here exactly?, I thought I told Atomsk that I wasn't dating material." TME said with a half lidded look while he was already planning to have a talk with his co-author.**

"**Oh don't worry, it doesn't have to be a date. We can just hang out and see how things go. If it doesn't work out, I'll still like to be friends with you." Heather said while giving TME a cute smile.**

**TME surprised everyone by sweatdropping and stepping back a few steps.**

"**Yeah… hanging out… I'm not exactly a social guy nor do I trust other humans well from past experience so while I'll agree with… hanging out… I'm not expecting much cause… well… normally people forget me or just flat out betray me, Atomsk managed to get on my good side after a while so he's a rare guy… granted I may have messed up on my end a few times in the past but 8 to nine times out of 10 is the other two situations." TME explains with his guard up.**

"**I understands, but I have no intention of doing that. All I want to do is get to know you is all." Heather said.**

**TME shrugged before he pulled out his pockets which moths comically flew out of.**

"**Yeah… Monica and Atomsk jumped the gun a bit and snatched my wallet when I offered to pay for their date, so I can't do anything moneywise for now." TME said before fixing his pants.**

**Heather giggled before showing TME...his wallet?**

"**Huh?, uh… how did you get that since…" TME said while he points to the door that Atomsk and Monica went out of while pointing to Heather who was at a different door.**

"**Well, I was outside of the building and Atomsk hand me your wallet. He said that they were only taking the cash. Your cards are safe and sound." She said before tossing TME his wallet to him.**

**TME took moment to grip the flying wallet before he looked inside and saw that aside from the cash, everything else was in there.**

"**Welp, there goes 80 dollars." TME said while he puts the wallet back in his back pocket before looking to Heather.**

"**Thanks for bringing it here, but before we can do anything… I got a story to start, unless you've read the story already and want a shot at the hosting bit like Monica did?" TME said with his hands in his pockets.**

**Heather took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Sure. To be honest, I'm a big fan of yours and Atomsk's work. But mostly yours." She said before coming over.**

"**Pretty sure you're exaggerating, I mean I haven't updated my solo stories much to focus on working with Atomsk." TME said while he crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.**

"**I still enjoy it either way. My favorite is always 'Cry of Adventure Time.' I get excited when Finn faces a new challenge." Heather said.**

"**Favorite scene so far?" TME asked while he waits for Heather's answer.**

"**Hmmm… I guess it would be your latest update where Finn uses strategy to defeat that Masked Creature." Heather answered.**

"**Alright, thanks for that, and got a favorite part of the Rewrite if you read it up to now so far?" TME asked while he waits for an answer.**

"**Well I have 3. First is the part where Finn x Marceline hanged out. Second is when Ash keeps getting hurt. And third, the whole Phoebe and Blaze lemon scene." Heather answered.**

"**Which lemon scene?, because there are multiple ones." TME asked to clarify things.**

"**I would say the first one, since that's where Blaze confess to Phoebe during the lemon scene." Heather said.**

"**Alright, want to take a seat and help finish this intro?, I can let The Spirit here handle the rest for the outro." TME explained while the Spirit sends Heather a grin while it waved to her.**

**Heather sweatdrop at the Spirit's grin before speaking.**

"**Sure." She said before taking a seat before looking at the readers.**

"**Hello everyone, I'm Heather, Monica's sister, and it's great to be here. Before I begin, I just want to say how I'm glad to meet you all, especially TME here." She said.**

**TME sweatdrops before looking to the readers.**

"**Y-Yeah… glad to have Heather here, anyway last time we left Finn with Delta the Harpy and Epsilon the Mermaid after Finn got the Wind fragment, now we have the Earth Fragment to go over with Phoebe's group, pardon the pun but things might get rocky for Phoebe's group if they don't meet up with Beta." TME said after he took a moment to look to Heather with a raised eyebrow before looking back to the readers.**

**Heather giggled at the joke before speaking.**

"**True to that. Hopefully they have a better time there and not do what Finn did when he said to Delta about her height. I cringed when I read about Finn's mistake."**

"**Hehe, yeah, but the others have better tact, and memory it seems so I doubt that Beta would harm them, anyway, your final thoughts Heather before we get this story started?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Heather smiled before speaking.**

"**Yeah. I hope Phoebe and the group do okay. And also I wish that Finn will be successful in helping Gamma." She said.**

"**Indeed, there's an actual backstory for Gamma and the reason for her sisters being put to sleep so long ago until now, but I'll have that explained in the story." TME said to the readers with a grin when he had a few ideas with the backstory.**

**Heather, along with everyone else, were interested after hearing that.**

"**Well anyone, we hope you enjoy reading chapter 10. We'll see you in the outro later." Heather said.**

"**Indeed, this story starts after Phoebe gets back to the group after escourting Finn to the wind room past the fire room." TME said before the scene shifts to the Earth chamber which was past the water room.**

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Earth Chamber/ Phoebe, Blaze, Zeta, Flambo, Biggs and Wedge**

Phoebe ran into the room while the others looked to her while Phoebe pants for breath a bit since she ran back.

"S-Sorry for the wait, just got Finn past the fire room, going to need to head back later to help Finn back." Phoebe explained while she took a moment to catch her breath.

Everyone else nods in agreement before Zeta spoke up.

"No worries here, Biggs and Wedge here were getting a bit antsy though so you popped back in at a good time." Zeta said with an amused tone while Biggs gave her a half lidded look before clearing his throat.

"Well it's to be expected, were supposed to be guarding Her majesty and we were told to wait here." Biggs said with a serious expression on his face.

Wedge also gave Zeta a serious while nodding.

"Yeah… about that, you two need to head back to the Fire Kingdom since the yearly heat cycle is approaching, discipline is one thing but even enemies don't want to interrupt a fire elemental in heat." Phoebe said all of a sudden which made Zeta raise an eyebrow while she kept quiet for a moment.

Wedge was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea your majesty. We're here to keep you safe no matter what." He said while Phoebe gave him a half lidded look.

"Two things... one... how would you two deal with your heat cycles without your wives here and go into some kind of frenzy?, and two I need someone to let the others in the castle know that I'm safe here, got any complaint?" Phoebe asked while looking to Wedge since he was the one to speak to her.

Said flame guard forgot about the heat cycle before kneeling in front of Phoebe.

"Forgive me your highness. I was only thinking for your safety." Wedge said.

"Eh just ask one of us to help if you need to get a load off, I'm made for fire remember?, or would your wives get pissed off?" Zeta said while sending a teasing grin to the two flame guards while Phoebe looked to her with surprise.

Wedge blushed a bit behind his mask before speaking.

"No offense to you Zeta… but my wife would definitely want me home during the cycle." He said.

"Eh no offense taken, I'm technically a over complicated sex toy with super strength for the scientists here and it's not technically cheating… hmm, maybe if I'm in the fire Kingdom I could… visit your wifes and get to know them… may join in a heat cycle or two if I'm not near these two." Zeta said while sending a teasing grin to Phoebe and Blaze while Phoebe, after blushing a bit from hearing Zeta and the going around thing for her, frowned a bit.

"Isn't is a bit much calling yourself a sex toy?" Phoebe asked while Zeta shrugged.

"Eh, just the way I'm made and programmed, besides you two saw that I can… work with both men and women so it's not much of a stretch calling myself that if I'm not in a battle or helping with building something." Zeta explained to the Flame Queen.

Everyone else was surprised after hearing that before looking at Biggs.

"What should we do Biggs?" Wedge asked while Biggs shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we can't exactly say no since the Fire Kingdom is more or less free in way of dealing with heat cycles, but we can say that it's our wives call in the long run, if she says no to something like that I'll agree, same to the opposite as well... but like I said, it's more or less my wife's call, same thing to you right?" Biggs said to Wedge with a semi-serious expression.

Said guard took a moment to think before speaking.

"You got a point there. By the way, I spoke to my wife about what you and me talked about the other day."

"I see, and what did she say?" Biggs asked while looking to Wedge for a moment.

Wedge chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Well surprisingly, she's very eager to meet your daughter." He said.

"I see, Well I'll have my daughter meet you and your wife later, just remember that she might be a handful." Biggs said before warning Wedge.

Wedge sweatdrop before speaking.

"I'll make sure to remember that." He said.

Phoebe cleared her throat to get their attention before speaking up.

"Anyway… like I said, you two need to go before your heat cycle sets in and you can come back after it passes, it's safer for us all after all." Phoebe said while Biggs sighs.

"Very well, but know that we'll be rushing back after the yearly cycle is over." Biggs said before looking to Wedge to see if he agreed or not.

Said guard nods to Biggs in agreement.

"Alright, can you two do me a favor and carry my armor back to the castle, it maybe durable but it slows me down here, I left it in the fire Chamber where Flambo slept." Phoebe said while Biggs took a moment to think before nodding.

"Very well your highness, we'll take your armor back but be careful, there are parts of this place that have yet to be explored or explained." Biggs said before he starts walking to the door.

Wedge bows to Phoebe before following Biggs before only Phoebe, Blaze, Zeta, and Flambo were left in the room before Flambo stood up for a moment to stretch.

"Well ladies, I'll be joining those guys and heading back to the kingdom, see you after the cycle is over… have fun with Finn." Flambo said before teasing the two fire women in the room before he ran after Biggs and Wedge while he laughs.

Blaze blushed a bit brightly after hearing that while Phoebe did the same before Zeta spoke up with an amused tone before the group heard a loud yell.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" **A female voice roared out which made the trio jolt before a familiar girlish scream was heart before Zeta sweatdrops and sighs when she realized what just happened.

Blaze was confused before speaking.

"Uh...what was that?" She questioned.

"Finn doing something stupid and most likely calling Delta short which made her lose her temper… long story short you two, don't even mention anything about height around Delta or you could end up like Finn just did." Zeta explained with a half lidded look on her face when she could imagine what happened to Finn.

Blaze was now worried for Finn's safety.

"Would Finn be alright?" She asked with a worry look before Zeta looked to her.

"Well, aside from Finn most likely getting clawed by Delta's talons and getting a guilty Delta to bandage him up with Epsilons help... and with Epsilon doing the talking to help with getting Delta to make things up with Finn if you get where I'm going with this, then the Wind fragment should be getting to Finn after a bit of waiting… so all in all… I think he's good, probably bandaged here and there, but good to go after some sleep." Zeta said with crossed arms.

Blaze did felt some relief before blushing a bit after realizing what Zeta said...but was still worrying for Finn now.

"Still, where is Beta?, she should have met us here already." Zeta said with a confused tone when she looked around the cave like surface while Phoebe sighs and sat on a large rock next to Blaze.

The earth then rumbled a bit which surprised the duo before the earth under Blaze's right foot rose before something popped out before a voice spoke up while Blaze's foot stayed on the figures head.

"Hello Zeta, sorry for the wait but I figured I should make things easy and I got the fragment already." The Figure now known as Beta said while she ignored Blaze.

Said lady in waiting was shocked before she moved a few feet away from Beta who then climbs out of the earth with ease before her full figure was seen in person.

For the most part, she looked like the picture that Gamma showed them earlier, but what Phoebe didn't expect was to see that while she was a bit shorter than Zeta, which in itself was impressive, she was wider in width around the chest and ass which made Phoebe blush when she was close to the earth type robot.

Blaze blushed as we after seeing that before speaking.

"You must be Beta. Thank you for getting the fragment." Blaze said before Beta turned to her.

"Well considering you all have to deal with Eta soon, I figured I might as well make sure you at least had a pleasant time with me." Beta said with a tone that was similar to Gamma's, but seemed to emote more than the emotionless Gamma.

Blaze blush a bit after hearing that before feeling confused.

"Uh… Who's Eta?" She asked.

"Eta the Tigress, the Electrical robot here, she resides in the lightning chamber, she and Zeta have a competitive streak and she is built to be similar to Zeta, physically… she's like a fraternal twin of sorts but looks like Zeta in shape, and as a lover for men and women if you remember Zeta's modes, She's faster than Zeta while Zeta is stronger in power, but because of the animal like personality of Zeta and Eta, they might use you two in a competition to see who the better lover is." Beta said while Zeta rolled her eyes while Phoebe blushed brightly at the thought.

Blaze also blushed brightly at the thought before Zeta spoke up.

"Alright, alright, we get it, Eta might give us trouble with the lightning fragment, can we get the earth fragment so we can head back?" Zeta asked while Beta smirks a bit.

"Sorry but I don't want to be left out, You, Epsilon, and Delta have got it on with the guests here and Eta would most likely join in… one of your friends here would have to earn it if you get where I'm going with this." Beta said with an amused tone while Phoebe blushed brightly when she got where Beta was going with this.

Blaze blushed brightly after realizing it.

'_Oh Glob. She's asking us to…' _She thought before stopping as she blushed brightly again.

"Still, I'm a fair robot, want to go one on one with one of them Zeta while I get the other?" Beta asked with an amused tone before Zeta grins with a fanged grin.

"If they're up for it then hell yeah." Zeta said before Phoebe sighs before speaking up.

"Fine, you got a deal, this is already becoming a pattern so why fight it now?" Phoebe be said when she starts to undress in front of the trio by pulling her dress straps to the side and dropped the dress which left her in the nude which made Zeta laugh after a moment and Beta looking her up and down when they realized that Phoebe only wore the dress and no underwear.

Blaze blushed while feeling surprised at her girlfriend's action before she shrugs and starts undressing herself.

Zeta chuckles before looking to Beta while Blaze undress's.

"So who do you want?" Zeta asked before Beta points an oversized clawed hand at Phoebe.

"Phoebe has the double dicks right?, I'll take her if she agrees while you take Blaze here, unless Blaze can grow her own dick, but I doubt it since she hasn't trained in that part yet." Beta simply said which made Phoebe blush a bit at Beta's forwardness while Zeta chuckles before speaking up.

"So, how about it Phoebe, want a shot at Beta while I get Blaze?" Zeta teased while Phoebe blushed a bit before speaking up.

"I don't mind but Blaze has to agree with you for obvious reasons." Phoebe said before the three women looked to Blaze.

Blaze blushed a bit at the stares before speaking.

"I agree." She said which made Zeta grin before she spoke up.

"Well then, Beta, mind leading us to a better area then this so we can really get these two screaming?" Zeta teased while Beta chuckles for a moment.

"Alright, follow me, I managed to make a cave long ago that will be suitable." Beta said before she walked forward and picked up Phoebe's dress before she starts to walk to an open pit nearby before jumping in with Phoebe looking surprised before looking to Blaze with a raised eyebrow before shrugging when she starts to follow Beta to the pit and jumping in with Zeta walking next to Blaze before speaking up.

"Hope you can handle a one on one with me… I won't hold back." Zeta teased before she starts to walk to the pit as well.

Blaze was first surprised seeing Phoebe jumped before blushing at what Zeta said before following the Lioness to the pit.

It turns out that aside from a small drop to a flat platform like area, there were rocky stairs leading down with Phoebe walking next to Beta and Zeta while her body lit the area up a bit, they were a bit away from Blaze now.

Said lady and waiting took a deep breath before jumping down to the platform.

It took some seconds before Blaze stuck the landing. She wobbled about before finally got her footing.

Blaze sighs before trying to catch up with the trio.

It took her a minute to catch up with the group before they were led deeper and deeper till they reached a door of stone a moment later, Beta then pushed it open to reveal a shocking sight which caused Phoebe's eyes to widen in shock… an awe.

What she saw was a room full of gems that were jetting out of various areas of the room in many shapes and sizes while some looked like they were forcefully moved and shaped to look like furniture, some gem like pillars even looked U shaped somehow.

There was also a few lights in the room aside from Phoebe and Blaze that shot into the gems and made the room glow with many lights.

"Whoa…" Phoebe said while she looked around the room with a pleasantly surprised expression on her face.

"Wow…" Blaze said while looking at the jewel's beauty in the room.

A moment later, clicking and clunking was heard before the duo looked over to see Zeta removing her upper armor before going into her Lioness centaur form which had a fully erect dick while Beta was removing her armor.

Blaze blushed when she saw Zeta's dick before looking at Beta with a curious look.

Beta it seems, after she removed most of her armor, had a much shaplier figure then any of the sister robots so far, in fact her body looked slightly overweight look while she had massive breasts, but the shape she had was proportioned to give her a much sexier look then normal.

She still had her clawed hands and visor equipped which made sense after seeing what was under Zeta's helmet, and the large claws themselves seemed to be her actual hands with bendable claws for large hand like gestures.

But the surprising thing was a massive thick dick that was flaccid and flopped between her legs which caused Phoebe's eyes to widen in surprise at the sight.

Blaze's eyes widen in shock before blushing brightly before Phoebe spoke up.

"Uh… I thought Zeta… and Eta if I heard right had that." Phoebe said while Beta shrugged before speaking up.

"I can attach a dick and remove it in my armor if I want, It's like a mobile customizer like Zeta has in her room, it has other features but you remember Zeta's room right?" Beta explained before Phoebe did remember Zeta's room and what Zeta did in there before returning to normal.

Blaze was surprised to hear that before remembering said Lioness's room and what Zeta did.

"Well then, shall we start?" Beta said before she approached Phoebe while Zeta grins before she walks to Blaze with a hungry look in her eyes.

**Phoebe VS Beta**

Phoebe blushed a bit after Beta approaches her.

"So, how do you want to start?, I understand that you need some foreplay first so why don't I show you what these claws can do for these situations." Beta teased while her claws start to vibrate rapidly a moment later.

Phoebe blushed before speaking.

"O-Okay." She said which made Beta nod before she points to one of the smaller gems in the room.

"Take a seat then so you don't fall later." Beta said while she stops vibrating her claws before approaching the gem that looked like it was cut into a chair.

Phoebe nods to Beta before going to gem like chair and sits before Beta approached her before she moved her large clawed hands to Phoebe's breasts and after she cupped her fingers a bit around both breasts, starts to vibrate rapidly vibrate her claws on the Flame queens breasts.

Phoebe shudders at the feeling for a moments before she starts to moan while Beta continues her actions for a bit before she stops.

She then used some surprising dexterity and cupped Phoebe's nipples with the tips of her claws before she starts to vibrate her claws again around the orange nipples.

"Gah!" Phoebe gasped a bit before moaning a bit loud before Beta starts to move and pull the nipples lightly while she was slowly getting erect till she was around 10 inches in length… but the shocker was that like her wide side, her dick was around 4 inches in width while it points like a cannon at Phoebe.

Said Flame Royal blushed brightly when she saw that before panting a bit.

'_Dear Glob… Look at the size of that thing. Wonder if it's gonna fit me or break me.' _She thought before Beta stops vibrating her claws before speaking up.

"As you can see, I'm much wider than my sisters, so I'll be using my fingers to help loosen you up." Beta said before moving her right hand down to Phoebe's folds and gently rubbing them with the tip of her claw which starts vibrating again.

Phoebe shudders at this action before biting her lip a bit when Beta stops vibrating her claws when she slowly inserts a claw into Phoebe's tunnel and thanks to the size of the claw, which was around an inch and a half thick in width and around 5 to 6 inches in length, was around an average dick size before Beta starts to vibrate the claw with more speed than normal before she starts to thrust her claw in and out of Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe shudders at the feeling before moaning again at the feeling before Beta continues for a minute to two before she pulled out before inserting a second claw which had three inches in width in her pussy before she slowly insert her two claws into Phoebe while looking to her to see how Phoebe is reacting.

"Gah!" Said Flame Royal gasped at the action before moaning a little loud before a few minutes pass before Beta stops when she felt Phoebe getting close and pulled her claws out before she stood up and placed her dick at Phoebe's wet folds.

"Relax your highness, I'll enter on three." Beta said before she used her two oversized clawed hands to grip Phoebe's legs and pulls them apart till she was nearly doing the splits while Beta was careful about hurting her.

Phoebe was surprised from that action before she pants a bit before letting Beta know that she's ready.

"Alright… 1…" Beta said before she slammed herself balls deep into Phoebe before she stops to brace for the yell.

"GAAAAHHH!" Phoebe yelled after the sudden intrusion while Beta let's Phoebe ride out the pain.

It took said Flame Royal a minute or two till she calms down.

"Y-You… said on 3." Phoebe said while a little bit of lava tears start to fall before Beta spoke up with a familiar set of words.

"Would you have tensed on 3?" Beta asked Phoebe before she waits for an answer.

Phoebe pants a bit before speaking.

"You have a point."

Beta nods before she spoke up again.

"Still... I did hurt you a little so why don't I do this and help you feel better." Beta said before her dick starts to vibrate with insane speed inside of Phoebe's pussy while Beta stood still for a moment to see Phoebe's reaction.

Said Flame Royal grinds her teeth a bit at this action. It even made her toes curl a bit.

Beta then slowly pulls out of Phoebe before slowly thrusting back in before she repeats the process while her dick keeps vibrating.

Phoebe groans at the action before she starts moaning at the pleasure.

"Oh...G-G-Glob!" She moans before Beta slowly speeds up her thrusts into Phoebe again when she felt Phoebe's tunnel relaxing more around her dick.

After a minute of thrusting, she felt Phoebe's tunnel tightening again before she spoke up.

"About to come your majesty?, Unlike my sister's, I was programmed with durability and stamina in mind… so I'm not even close if I'm being blunt…. A good stamina trainer for virgins and those who want to last longer…. But I'm talking too much, so I'll finish by saying I won't stop even while you come." Beta explained before she starts to thrust even harder into Phoebe to show that she was serious.

"GAAAAHHH!" Phoebe yells with before speaking.

"I-I… d-don't CARE!...Just keep… pounding… M-ME!" She yells with ecstasy.

Beta did just that by speeding up her thrusts more before time passed… to 20 minutes later.

Beta for the entire time just keeps fucking Phoebe like she said she would while she thrusts even harder when Phoebe had her orgasms… Beta never kept track but Phoebe had a lot of orgasms and had a look on her face that showed that she was beyond pleased right now.

She was moaning loud while her tongue stuck out.

Beta kept pounding her for a minute more before surprising Phoebe by speaking calming with her next action.

"Cumming." Beta simply said before she starts to ejaculate inside of Phoebe with no change in facial expression… while still thrusting in her with no stopping in sight.

Phoebe's eyes widen before screaming.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed with ecstasy while her tongue stuck out again before she climaxed on Beta's dick.

Beta's semen flows out of Phoebe's hole with steam emitting from the semen from Phoebe's body heat before Beta pulled out of Phoebe after she stops cumming in said Flame Queen.

Beta then took a few steps back to see how Phoebe was doing to see if she should go to the next step or not.

Phoebe's body shuddered from that orgasm while her face showed a very please look with her tongue still out.

"O-Oh… Gloooobbb." She said while enjoying the afterglow.

Beta then walked to her armor before equipping it while Phoebe slowly returns to reality before Beta removed the armor again to show that Beta had removed her dick before walking back to Phoebe.

"Recovered yet your majesty?, I hope I was satisfactory." Beta said with a slightly humored tone when she looked at Phoebe's shuddering body.

Said Flame Royal pants a bit before speaking.

"W-Wow… Beta… You were… indeed… s-satisfactory." She said before grinning at Beta.

"But I don't want to stop." She said which made Beta shrug.

"Alright, mind summoning a dick then?, two right now would make this to short." Beta said while she waits for Phoebe to summon a dick.

Phoebe smirks at Beta before she groans a bit before getting up from the chair.

"Alright. Lay on your back first." She said while Beta shrugged again before speaking up.

"Alright, but most prefer if I was in the doggystyle position, wanna go for that or go with what you said first… can you even stand right?" Beta asked when she saw Phoebe wobbling a bit.

"I'm fine. Just let me start concentrating." Phoebe said before she trying to summon two dicks.

It was about a few seconds or more before two phalluses appeared on Phoebe.

"Hmmm, well this might be quick but fun with two, still want me on my back?" Beta said when she looked to Phoebe's dual dicks.

"Oh yeah." Phoebe said with a grin before Beta shrugs before she got on her back a moment later and spreads her legs to show Phoebe that she was ready and willing.

Phoebe smirks before getting in front of Beta and aimed one dick on the mole's pussy, while the other went to the ass.

"You ready Beta?" She asked before Beta nods.

"I am." Beta simply said to the Flame Queen while her body relaxed.

"Then here I come." Phoebe said before inserting both of her dicks in Beta's ass and pussy.

Beta let's out a slight groan from that before she relaxed more when Phoebe went deeper into her, Beta's holes were so soft that it felt like Phoebe was sticking her dicks into a tight cloud or something.

Said Flame Royal shudders at the feeling before speaking.

"Wow. You're so soft Beta."She said before finally hilting the robotic mole who spoke up.

"Thank you, I was designed not only for digging but for being the softest here so I don't get damaged easily, now you might want to focus since you have shot stamina with both dicks, use me for training if you want." Beta said while she tighten her holes a little around Phoebe's dicks.

Phoebe groans a bit before thinking.

'_Perhaps I can do that, whenever I'm with Zeta or Blaze. But most importantly, I got to use this training when I'm gonna have my turn with Finn.' _She thought before she starts thrusting in and out of Beta's holes.

Beta's body wobbles when she felt Phoebe thrusting before she just waits and sees how long Phoebe can last, her time with Zeta and Blaze and then Blaze were not very long… around 2 minutes or so.

Said Flame Royal groans and moans before thinking.

'_Oh wow… I never felt anything like this before. Maybe I can take her to the Castle for more fun. Maybe I can have Blaze or Finn have a turn with her as well.' _She thought before thrusting harder.

Phoebe then leans down bringing her lips to one of Beta's breasts before squeezing the other.

Beta in the meantime lets out a low sounding pleased gasped before he starts to test Phoebe's stamina right now by tightening her holes again.

Phoebe groans again from how tight Beta was before she tries to hold back her climax.

She sucked on the mole's tit before moving her lips to the other breast while squeezing the one she just sucked on while thrusting.

Beta moans a bit before she lightly starts to return the thrusts by wiggling her hips to help Phoebe get even deeper into her holes.

Said Flame Royal groans from that before thrusting in deeper.

A minute passes before Beta spoke up after she took a moment to see how close Phoebe was.

"Are you alright your Majesty?, You may want to slow down or you'll finish too soon." Beta said while she relaxed around Phoebe's dick.

Phoebe groans a bit before speaking.

"S-Sorry… you just feel… so good." She said before slowing down a bit.

"No worries, just reminding you that your dicks vanish after you come, unless you can summon them again in a short time, I recommend taking things slow to build up for a real finish." Beta suggests to Phoebe while she watched her to see if Phoebe would last longer thanks to the warning or not.

Said Flame Royal acknowledges the advice before she took things slow.

It was a few minutes or so till Phoebe spoke.

"Say Delta, you're good with stamina control right?" She said while thrusting slowly.

"Indeed, I was made to never stop if I need to continue for much longer times, my armor acts acts as a charger station that has multiple ways of charging, so aside from the occasional break for a few minutes, I never stop. I also have some massaging techniques to help the body get to 100% faster… even during sex." Beta explained while she used one hand to rub Phoebe's back and used her claws vibrating function to massage some of the tighter knots forming in Phoebe's back to keep her from hurting herself while she fucks Beta.

Phoebe shudders a bit while enjoying the feeling before speaking.

"Hmmm, so relaxing. Anyway, I was wondering if you can do me a favor." She said while feeling a little relaxed.

"Depends on the favor, what do you need?" Beta asked while she continues to watch Phoebe screwing her while her other hands slowly and silently went to hover around Phoebe's holes.

"W-Well… I was hoping you can teach my dear friend, Finn on stamina control. I'm hoping he'll last longer when he and I make love during the heat cycle. Need to make sure that the future King of the Fire Kingdom can not only last longer but also to see that he's matured as well." Phoebe said before giving Beta's breasts a nice squeeze.

Beta took moment to think before speaking up while she relaxed her tunnel again.

"I'll have to test him first before saying anything in one way or the other, how aggressive and how long you or the average Flame person lasts during a heat cycle since this involves Blaze as well?" Beta asked while she waits for the answer while Phoebe keeps screwing her while she felt Phoebe getting close.

Phoebe moans before speaking.

"M-My people and I get very aggressive, in a loving way, during our heat cycle. Some even can take things too far during the act and force their partner to continue even if their lovers get too tired and sometimes even after the partner is knocked out. I've done it with some women, but Blaze was able to last longer than them. Sometimes we keep going til hours on end." She said before squeezing Beta's breasts again.

Beta hums a bit in thought and pleasure before speaking up.

"I see, very aggressive then, wouldn't be much of a stretch to say that this heat cycle is more like a split personality of sorts or close to it, anyway, I'll need to test Finn first personally before I do anything else, If he doesn't last long then I'll have to train him for hours on end to boost his stamina, that alright with you if I give a controlled version of your heat?, Aggressive and long but I would know when to stop if Finn needs the break." Beta suggests to Phoebe when she felt her getting close… real close.

Said Flame Royal feels it too before speaking.

"I don't mind at all. If you succeed, I'll have Blaze have a turn with you during the cycle." Phoebe said while thrusting.

"You'll have to teach Blaze to grow her own dick if you can to make it fair so you two can go at one another to give Finn a break, mind if I backup Finn if he can't keep up? Even if I give him the chance to last an hour, which compared to past humans would be considered superhuman, he would still need some help dealing with two Flame people in heat." Beta said with a reasonable idea to help Finn.

"Why of course. I'll start training Blazey when we get back and and when you start training Finn as well." Phoebe said before she felt her dicks twitch.

Beta felt that before she caught Phoebe off guard by inserting her large index and middle claw of her free hand into Phoebe's pussy and ass before vibrating them before her pussy vibrates as well… and the vibrations just keep getting stronger as time went on.

About a few moments later, Phoebe couldn't hold it in anymore.

She grunts before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!." She yells before cumming hard with both dicks as she filled both of Beta's holes.

Instead of distracting Phoebe during the orgasm, Beta just pistons her claws in and out of Phoebe's holes while she waits for Phoebe to ride out her orgasm.

It was about 2 minutes or so before Phoebe finally stops cumming.

She pants a few times before speaking.

"Oh… Beta…" She said between pants before she crawled a bit on top of the Mole type robot before kissing Beta's lips.

Beta let's it happen before she used a clawed hand to grip Phoebe's cheeks and looked Phoebe in the eye.

"As loving as this is… we have a deal, and thanks to that info you gave me…. I'll be the one fucking you now and knocking you out cold in the end… I want to see how long you last out of your heat cycle… who knows... Finn might be able to do the same thing without your heat boosting your abilities, and his would be naturally called on at anytime." Beta said with a look that showed that she was serious about everything.

Phoebe grins before speaking.

"Challenge accepted." She said before kissing Beta again.

Beta returns the kiss for a moment before pulling Phoebe away to stand up and walk to her armor.

A moment later after she removed her armor, she walked back with her dick again before speaking up.

"Get on all fours then, I'll be taking that ass for a spin." Beta orders while her dick gets erect.

Phoebe nods to Beta before she made her dicks disappear before getting on her hands and knees.

She shook her rear at the robotic mole in a way to entice Beta.

Beta needed no other invitation before she walked forward and after she moved her legs apart over Phoebe, aimed her dick at said Flame Queen's ass before she used one of her claws to grip Phoebe around the waist before she vibrates her dick before she pushed her way inside of the Flame Queen's ass and she didn't stop till she hilts Phoebe.

"GAH!" Phoebe yelps before she starts to moan at the vibration.

Beta then starts to thrust her hips before time went to much much later.

40 minutes later….

For all of that time, Beta had Phoebe in various positions while she only fucked her ass while Phoebe experiences orgasm after orgasm while Beta didn't even come once yet which further strengthens Betas claim of screwing her unconscious.

Phoebe keeps groaning and moaning with a please look while her tongue stuck out.

Beta even surprised Phoebe by pulling out of her and walked to her armor while speaking up.

"Might as well show you a pleasant surprise." Beta said before she enters her armor… and when she exits… she had a second dick equipped which matched her other monster dick.

Phoebe's eyes widen before she grins while licking her lips.

Beta then approached Phoebe before continuing to fuck Phoebe in various ways

She even surprised Phoebe by using both dicks on one hole each for awhile, and unlike Phoebe, she still didn't even cum once.

Phoebe in the meantime….

'_Oh my Glob… Beta was not kidding about this. And who am I to complain. I picked the right… robot to teach Finn.' _Phoebe thought while moaning to the extreme pleasure.

Beta in the meantime had Phoebe on a gem on her back that gave her the perfect angle to fuck both of holes while her claws we're next to Phoebe's body to keep her stable and for Phoebe to grip to keep from sliding around.

Said Flame Royal was moaning with ecstasy with her tongue hanging out.

"So your Majesty, how are you feeling?, Think you can last much longer?" Beta asked when she starts to thrust even harder with both dicks vibrating this time.

Phoebe moans before speaking.

"I don't know… and I don't care. JUST KEEP FUCKING ME!" She yelled.

Beta did just that before time passed again till Phoebe looked like an exhausted mess while Beta kept going with her body looking normal.

Phoebe lost count on how many times she climaxed from the pleasure but she hoped that it doesn't stop.

Beta then used one last trick to finally knock said Flame royal out by vibrating her dick with such speed that Phoebe's pussy and ass visibly vibrated as well while she continues to fuck her.

Phoebe's body shudders before yelling out.

"CUMMING!" She yells while climaxing around Beta's dicks… hard which made her body glows brightly for a moment before her body dims greatly.

Phoebe shudders before she was knocked out.

Beta noticed what happened before she thrusting a few more times before she starts to climax which made Phoebe's womb and stomach bloat before she pulled away which caused semen to flow out of the knockout Flame Queen's holes before stepping back to admire her work before she walks to Zeta and Blaze while the scene went back in time to the start of this, but with Zeta and Blaze this time after they split from Phoebe and Beta.

**Zeta vs Blaze**

Zeta saw that Beta was walking away with Phoebe before looking to Blaze before speaking up with a fanged grin.

"Welp Blazey, seems it's just you and me this time, hope you can take me by yourself." Zeta teased while she walked to Blaze with her four lioness legs.

Said lady in waiting blushed before speaking.

"I believe so." She said.

"Welp, how do you want to start this then?, I'll wait for a bit for an order before working my own magic…. Think fast though or I'll lose my patience." Zeta said while grinning at Blaze.

Blaze blushed a bit before trying to think quick.

Luckily for Zeta, Blaze already decided.

"I would like you to pound my pussy." She said which made Zeta grin before she spoke up.

"I'll have to warm you up first, so get on a rock or gem and spread those beautiful legs." Zeta said with a teasing tone before licking her lips.

Blaze blushed before going to a rock and lays on it before spreading her legs a bit.

Zeta grins more before she walked to the fiery lady in waiting before moving a hand to cup a breast before she slow trailed a finger down Blaze's body to tease her as she got closer to Blaze's snatch.

Blaze shudders at the feeling while blushing.

Zeta then stops just above Blaze's snatch before kneeling down and rubbing her fingers on Blaze's folds in a gentle manner.

Blaze shudders again before letting out a soft moan.

Zeta chuckles at that before she leaned her head down and after licking her lips, stuck her tongue out and lightly rubs her tongue on Blaze's folds in a gentle manner while her free hand cupped one of Blaze's thighs to spread her legs further.

Said lady in waiting shivered a bit at the feeling before enjoying it.

'_W-Wow. Who knew Zeta's tongue felt so good.' _Blaze thought before letting out another soft moan.

Zeta then carefully spreads Blaze's folds before she starts to lick the inner parts of her folds while occasionally hitting her bud.

Blaze breathed a couple of times from that action.

Zeta then moved her mouth a bit before she starts eating Blaze out in earnest when she sent her tongue deep in Blaze's tunnel and starts to lick around.

"Gah!" Blaze yelped at that action before moaning while Zeta continues to eat her out for a minute to two more before pulling her head away to see how Blaze was doing right now.

Said lady in waiting pants a bit while her face blushed a bit.

Zeta chuckles at Blaze's blushing face before she looked to Blaze's pussy to see if it was wet enough for her to continue or not.

Luckily for the fiery lioness, Blaze's pussy was indeed soaked.

Zeta grins before looking to Blaze.

"Seems you enjoyed that… lay on your back and guide me in alright?" Zeta said before she pulled her body back to show her throbbing erection.

Blaze blushed after seeing that before she got off of the rock and lay on her back before opening her legs and spreading the folds of her pussy.

Zeta grins at that before she walked over the Lady in waiting before she lowered her hips a bit to aim her dick at Blaze's folds, but thanks to the angle, when she tried to thrust forward, she either grinds her dick on Blaze's folds or hits her ass which irritated Zeta a bit before speaking up.

"Sorry but I need a little help." Zeta admits with a slightly embarrassed, slightly angry look on her face.

Blaze giggled a bit before she used her tail to wrap around Zeta's dick to help angle it to her pussy.

Zeta shudders at the feeling of Blaze's tail before speaking up.

"Thanks… and ever think of using that tail to jack a person off?, Seems nice enough to do that." Zeta said before she pants a bit when the fiery tail rubs her dick a bit.

Blaze took a moment to think before speaking.

"Never thought like that before. But now I will." She said.

Zeta took a moment to think before grinning.

"Why not practice now?, We can see if that tail of yours can please me… and possibly Phoebe if you want to later." Zeta teased when she sat on her two back legs to give Blaze a better view of her dick with Blaze's tail wrapped around it.

Blaze blushed at the thought before speaking.

"Don't forget Finn." She said before she used her tail to jerk off Zeta's dick.

Zeta sucked in some air before gripping her breasts to play with then while she enjoyed Blaze's work, it was a bit clumsy at first but Blaze seemed to get better as time went on.

Blaze kept doing that technique till she got the hang of it.

'_Who knew my tail can be use for that. Phoebe and Finn are definitely gonna enjoy this.'_ She thought.

Zeta's dick was starting to throbbing after a bit before she spoke up.

"U-Unless you want to g-get coated in semen… I suggest y-you let me finish inside." Zeta pants when she felt herself getting close.

Blaze stops stroking the lioness's dick before speaking.

"Sorry. Was caught in the moment." She said while giggling a bit.

"Well don't stop if you don't want to, I got more in the tank, just warning you in advance." Zeta said while her dick keeps twitching.

"Perhaps later. Now about that pounding." Blaze said which made Zeta grin before she stood on her four feet.

"Alright, just guide me in and I'll do the rest." Zeta said when she waits for Blaze to lend her a hand or tail.

Blaze smirks before using her tail to help guide Zeta's dick to Blaze's pussy.

Zeta makes a small groan before she steps forward before she felt her dick touching Blaze's folds.

She then took a step forward before her dickhead pops in before she took another step which slowly pushed herself into the lady in waitings pussy.

She took a few more steps till she finally stops when she felt herself hitting Blaze's cervix.

Blaze shudders at the feeling while grinding her teeth a bit.

Zeta took a bit to wait for Blaze to adjust before speaking up.

"How are you feeling?, I can wait a bit more before continuing." Zeta said so she could help Blaze out.

Said lady in waiting groans a bit before speaking.

"No no, you can continue." Blaze said which made Zeta grin a bit before she starts to lightly thrust in and out of Blaze while panting a bit when she felt Blaze's tunnel squeezing her dick with a tight grip.

Blaze moans and groans from the pleasure before wrapping her legs around Zeta.

Zeta grins a bit at the action before she continues to fuck Blaze before time passed.

A few minutes later…

Zeta was panting and moaning when she felt herself getting close before looking to see how Blaze was doing.

Said lady in waiting felt herself getting close as well while moaning at the pleasure.

Zeta thrusts a few more times before she roars when she starts unloading in Blaze's womb.

"GAAAAHHH!" Blaze yelled before cumming on Zeta's dick.

A minute passes before Zeta taps off before her body emits steam to cool down while semen flows from Blaze's dick stuffed hole.

Blaze's body shudders after that climax before Zeta spoke up after a minute.

"So… think you can go for another round or do you need a minute… I got an idea with those breasts of yours if you need a break of sorts." Zeta teased while licking her lips when she looked at Blaze's chest.

Blaze blushed a bit while panting before speaking.

"I'm… all ears." She said between pants.

"Simple, stay on your back… you'll see." Zeta said when she pulled herself out of Blaze before semen flows out of Blaze's snatch.

Blaze groans a bit before nodding to Zeta.

Zeta chuckles before she walked over Blaze before she stops over Blaze's breasts and while using her dick, used it to guide herself to rest her dick between her breasts before she relaxed her hips more till the dick was pointing at Blaze's chin and her rear rests on Blaze's stomach while she was careful to not hurt said lady in waiting.

Blaze moved her head till she was looking at Zeta's dick.

It had some semen and Blaze's juices on it which acts as a lube for Zeta's next action after she spoke up.

"Mind pressing your breasts together?" Zeta asked Before she grinds herself on Blaze's chest a bit.

Blaze blushed a bit before pressing her breasts together on Zeta's dick.

Zeta moans at the feeling of how soft Blaze's breasts were before speaking up.

"Damn Blaze, you got the softest pair of breasts I've ever felt… did you ever do this before?" Zeta said before she starts thrusting between Blaze breasts.

Blaze moans a bit from the action before speaking.

"Y-Yes I have. But only to Phoebe." She said which made Zeta chuckle before speaking while she continues thrusting between Blaze's breasts.

"Well then, I'll see if I can make this a daily thing, makes sense when you have these things on display, it's like you're asking someone to go to town on them." Zeta teased while she keeps her thrusts steady.

Blaze moans a few times before she brought her tongue and starts licking the head of Zeta's dick.

Zeta groans at the action before speaking up.

"Ever had a fantasy of Finn using these puppies or the rest of your body to satisfy himself?, and ever have a fantasy of Phoebe just watching while Finn did that… cause if things go like how most of us think… then that might happen." Zeta teased while she barely watched Blaze licking the head of her dick thanks to the angle of her body… didn't make it easy but it was possible for Zeta to do that since she didn't have the same organic limits.

Blaze blushed brightly before she stops licking before speaking.

"I do think about that… and hope that it will happen." She said before she resumes licking Zeta's dick.

Zeta chuckles after hissing a bit in pleasure before speaking.

"Well then, want a bit of advice from someone who's been around the block more than a few times?" Zeta offered while she felt her dick slowly twitching and slowed her thrusts a bit but used a bit more power to make slight smacking sounds when her lower hips connect with the underside of Blaze's breasts.

Blaze nods to Zeta before she starts licking the tip.

"Simple, compared to the others and even Gamma, you're more reserved, be more bold or aggressive and act first without anyone starting things, just because your a servant doesn't mean you have to be submissive… who knows… Phoebe or Finn might have a kink to being dominated but what do I know about those strong types." Zeta teased with a look that showed that she knew more than she was letting on.

Blaze was surprised after hearing that before taking time to think before she stops licking.

"You have a point. It wouldn't hurt to show them who's the boss every now and then." She said which made Zeta grin before she spoke up.

"Well then… got an order for me?, I'm made to please after all." Zeta teased when her dick twitched more between thrusts.

Blaze took a moment to think before speaking.

"Mind laying on your back?" She asked which made Zeta stop thrusting before speaking up.

"I'll have to find a few rocks first, downside of this form but…" Zeta said before she moved away from Blaze and moved a few rocks and gems around to back a surprising seat when Zeta pushed her two forward paws up and ended up laying on the two sets of gems, it looked like she was laying on the gems but had a view of Blaze while her dick was n display near the ground.

Said lady in waiting groans a bit before getting up.

She walks over to Zeta before gripping the lioness's dick with her hand.

Zeta hissed again in pleasure while her dick twitched a bit at Blaze's touch before speaking up.

"So what do you have in mind exactly?" Zeta asked when she angled her body a bit to look down at Blaze.

Blaze grins before speaking.

"Just keep laying down and enjoy." She said before she brought her mouth to Zeta's dick and starts bobbing her head with gusto.

Zeta groans before she did what Blaze said before she just relaxed on the rocks and gems to enjoy the treatment but kept her guard up enough to keep her from coming too soon while she closed her eyes.

Blaze mentally giggles before she sucked harder.

She even used her tongue to lick the head before going to the tip.

Zeta shudders at the feeling before one of her rear lioness legs twitch a bit at the feeling while her dick starts to twitch again.

Blaze felt that before she continues sucking Zeta's dick as hard as she could.

For a minute to two, Zeta just relaxed there while she felt Blaze sucking her off before speaking up.

"U-Unless you want to try and s-swallow my load, I suggest you p-pull away." Zeta warns when she felt her dick twitching faster and faster when she felt her orgasm coming up.

Blaze acknowledges the warning before pulling away.

However she grips Zeta's dick before stroking it which surprised Zeta greatly before her breathing turns labored when she felt her orgasm getting stronger and stronger until...

"Oh God Blaze… O-Oh….GOROOOAAAAAAR!" Zeta tried to warn before her dick erupts with semen which shot into the air while Blaze strokes her dick.

Said lady in waiting opened her mouth before sticking out her tongue to catch any semen that falls while stroking Zeta's dick a little hard.

Zeta in the meantime pants and groans at what Blaze was doing for a few seconds while her dick continues to unload in the air and at Blaze before she taps off after a few more seconds before her body emits steam when it cools down again before looking to Blaze after she recovers.

Blaze stops stroking Zeta's dick while panting a bit.

"How… was that?" She asked the lioness.

Zeta chuckles before she responds with a fanged grin.

"Let me put it to you like this… unless you have any other commands… then you better get ready to not walk for a week for what I have in mind for you." Zeta teased with a lust filled grin.

Blaze blushed brightly before grinning back at Zeta before gripping the lioness's dick.

Zeta let out a slight hiss of pleasure at that before grinning back to the lady in waiting to see what she had in mind.

Blaze stroke Zeta's dick a few times before she took her tongue out before she starts cleaning Zeta's dick.

Zeta lets out one more hiss of pleasure before she waits for Blaze to finish while her legs twitch again when Blaze hit a few sensitive spots a few times.

Said lady in waiting stopped licking before she climbed on top of Zeta before using her tail to wrap around the lioness's dick to aim at her soaked pussy.

"Oh… seems you got a more daring side then I thought... " Zeta said with an amused tone when she looked down to see what Blaze was doing.

Blaze grins before speaking.

"Don't you know it." She said before she sat her entrance on Zeta's dick while Zeta grins before she surprised Blaze by setting a hand on her shoulder and using her strength to press Blaze down onto her dick till the head popped in before she relaxed on her seat with a grin after pulling her hand away.

Blaze was caught off guard by that action before groaning a bit.

She took a few breaths before she starts bouncing up and down on Zeta's dick which made her groan from the feeling before she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Blaze groans and moans from each bounce while enjoying the sensation while Zeta grins at the feeling.

Zeta then surprised Blaze by gripping the gem with her hands which made an audible cracking sound before she starts to lift and lower her rear lioness legs which forced her dick in and out of Blaze as she rode her.

"Gah!" Blaze yelped before bouncing on Zeta's dick faster while Zeta continues her actions.

Time then passed for the duo for a few minutes until…

Blaze felt Zeta's dick twitch before she surprised the lioness by using her tail to wrap around Zeta's dick a bit tight to hold off the climax while bouncing.

Zeta grit her teeth at that before speaking up with a grin.

"Seems… you got a naughty mind… using your tail for that." Zeta pants out between thrusts.

Blaze groans and moans while bouncing before speaking.

"Didn't see that one coming huh? Speaking of which… I'm gonna make you cum with the biggest load." She said with a grin.

Zeta then grins before she spoke up.

"The biggest load huh?" Zeta said before she looked to Blaze with a lust filled look in her eyes.

"Then get ready for a surprise!" Zeta growls out before she surprised Blaze by reaching one hand over to hold her head before she pushed her body forward and got onto all fours with Blaze under her while she was still connected.

Zeta lets her head go when it looked safe when Blaze was on her back… before she starts to pound into Blaze's tunnel with a fanged grin when her claws dug into the ground to keep herself steady.

Blaze was indeed surprised by that action before she starts moaning with ecstasy when Zeta goes even deeper and deeper into her tunnel.

Zeta then used her lioness tail to surprise Blaze by prodding her asshole before it slid into the blue fiery elemental before it wiggles in her ass.

"GAAAH!" Said lady in waiting yelped from that action before Zeta spoke up with a growl in her voice.

"How is this for a surprise!" Zeta growls out before she thrusts even harder when she rams into Zeta's cervix.

"OH GLOB YES!" Blaze yelled before moaning louder while her tail was still wrapped around Zeta's dick.

Zeta lets out more growls and pants when she thrusts even harder when she threatens to break through Blaze's cervix and into her womb before she actually did when she used her hind legs to jump for a moment before slamming herself the rest of the way in and knocked Blaze's tail off of her dick before she starts to rapidly thrust her hips with no mercy.

Blaze was surprised by that move. But didn't care as she hoped Zeta cums hard in her womb.

Thankfully for the lady in waiting, Zeta lets out the loudest roar so far a few moments later when she hilts Blaze and unloads so much semen into her that Blaze was launched off of Zeta's dick for half a second before Zeta lets out a snarl when her dick shot more semen onto Blaze's body.

"AAAAHHH!" Blaze yelled with ecstasy after she felt her womb getting bloated.

She was greatly surprised after getting launched off of Zeta's dick. Including the huge amount that said lioness released before her body received a nice coat of semen.

Zeta pants while her body emits a lot of steam before looking to Blaze with a fanged grin.

"So…. how…. Was that?, enough… semen… for you?" Zeta pants out when her body cools down again.

Blaze pants a few times as her body shudders from the afterglow while her tongue stuck out.

'_Oh...Glooooobbb.' _Was the only thing she could think instead of replying which made Zeta chuckle before speaking up.

"Get some rest, Beta's still going at it with Phoebe and I doubt she'll last much longer before passing out… Beta and I can then show you a very interesting time." Zeta teased while she walked next to Blaze to act like a faux body pillow before the duo heard light pants, moans, and screams from nearby.

Blaze weakly nods at Zeta before she spoke.

"K-Kiss me." She requested.

Zeta chuckles before she moved her body a bit and to rest her torso and arms next to Blaze's head before speaking up.

"You'll need to sit up a bit, this is as far as I can bend down." Zeta said while resting her arms on the ground after crossing them.

Blaze sees this before she groans as she brings herself up.

Thankfully it was only a small rise before Zeta met Blaze in a kiss before she slid her tongue into the Lady in waiting's mouth for a minute before pulling away to grin at Blaze.

"Sleep tight." Zeta said before she waits for Blaze to fall asleep.

Blaze nods before she hugged Zeta before shutting her eyes.

Zeta chuckles a bit before moving her body a bit closer before time passed for the duo.

**? time later/ Earth Chamber/ Zeta, Beta, Phoebe, Blaze**

With Blaze an unknown time later…

Blaze stirs a moment before opening her eyes a bit.

Once she opened them, it took a few seconds till her vision was clear.

To her surprise, Zeta was not at her side before she heard a voice speaking up.

"Glad to see that you are awake, I was beginning to think that Zeta knocked you out cold." The voice said from near Blaze.

Said lady in waiting looked around to find the source of the voice.

It turns out that it was Beta who spoke to her while she sat on a rock nearby with her two dicks still equipped to her and Zeta was nowhere in sight.

"Oh Beta it's you. Where are Zeta and Phoebe?" Blaze asked.

"Phoebe was knocked out a bit ago from her lack of stamina and Zeta went to my armor to make a slight change since my armor can act as a customizer with it's extra features." Beta explained to the lady in waiting.

Blaze was surprised to hear about Phoebe before speaking.

"What type of change?" She asked with confusion.

"Why not turn and see." Another voice said from behind Blaze to reveal that it was Zeta who spoke up after she walked back to the group.

Blaze looked back before her eyes widen in surprise at what she saw.

Turns out that Zeta was in her biped mode… and was now sporting two massive dicks on her body like Beta while she grins at Blaze's expression.

"Like what you see?" Zeta asked while she walked closer to the surprised Elemental.

Blaze blushed brightly at the sight before she nods at the Lioness.

Zete chuckles before speaking up.

"So… how are you feeling… up for round two or are you still tired?" Zeta asked with a fanged grin.

Blaze gulped a bit before speaking.

"I can still go." She said.

"Alright… want to get really extreme?, cause Beta and I can tag team you for some interesting positions." Zeta said before licking her lips when her dicks grew fully erect while Beta's did the same while she sent Blaze a less noticeable grin.

Blaze blushed brightly again from the looks before speaking.

"All I can say… Bring. It. On." She said with a grin before time passed before the scene fades back in to show Blaze on all fours while Beta was using both of her dicks on Blaze's ass while Zeta held Blaze's head while she was forced to suck her upper dick and her lower dick went between her breasts.

Blaze was having the time of her life as she moans greatly from the pleasure.

Time shifts again and the scene showed Beta and Zeta holding Blaze while they screwed her pussy and ass with both of their dicks, it took awhile but Blaze was able to take their massive dual dicks while Beta used her vibrating dicks and claws to pleasure Blaze's pussy and breasts.

'_OH GLOB!...This feels… AMAZING!' _Said lady in waiting thought while moaning loudly.

Time passed again before Blaze was set to rest on a gem while Zeta used her dicks to screw both of Blaze's holes while Beta was kneeling on Blaze's stomach while she fucked her breasts with her vibrating dicks and claws.

The look on Blaze's face shows that she was beyond pleased.

She groans and moans from the intense pleasure while her tongue stick out to rub Beta's dickhead while Zeta spoke up between thrusts.

"Just to double check, Phoebe asked you to do that with Finn to increase his stamina?" Zeta asked which was the first time that Blaze heard before Beta spoke up while she keeps thrusting as well.

"Indeed, after we get back, I'm suppose to train him for 24 hours before Phoebe and Blaze's heat kicks in so Finn will have a chance to satisfy them, and it seems I'll have to train Phoebe and Blaze here out of their heat to last longer since Phoebe past out after an hour or so, and from what I got from Epsilon and Delta, Finn barely lasts 10 minutes, granted for Delta's time with Finn, he was a bit injured but the times before were just way too short." Beta explained with a Stoic look on her face while Zeta chuckles at that.

Blaze was shocked after hearing that while moaning which caused Beta to speak up.

"Seems Blaze here has a similar issue with Stamina, and she had a nap earlier so she should be better than the others in stamina right now, I'll have to train you and Phoebe as well… hope you don't mind since you seem to enjoy this greatly." Beta said to Zeta then Blaze for the later half of her sentence.

Blaze moans for a bit before speaking.

"O-OKAY!" She moans before Beta nods when she looks to Zeta.

"Let's finish her off then, seems her body is struggling to stay up right now, guess she needs to eat something later to fully recover." Beta said before doubling her actions which made Zeta grin before she followed suit after gripping Blaze's waist.

Said lady in waiting groans before she moans louder before time passed to a minute to two later before...

"UGH!" Zeta grunts out before she hilts her dicks in Blaze's ass and pussy before roaring when she starts to unload into Blaze's holes.

"Cumming." Beta said with a blank look before she starts unloading on Blaze's face and neck while she keeps vibrating her claws and dick while squishing Blaze's breasts together.

"AAAAHHH!" Blaze yelled before cumming as well.

For a minute, the group rode out their orgasms while Beta taps off to check on Blaze to see how she was awake or knocked out again while Zeta rides out her orgasm.

Said lady in waiting's body shudders a bit while she tries to catch a breath or two before Zeta stops after a moment before pulling out of Blaze.

"So… think you can dress yourself?, Zeta will carry you back, I'll go get Phoebe and dress her before bringing her here." Beta said before she stood up, and after wringing her dick a few times which caused semen to drip on Blaze's breasts before she hopped off of the gem and walked away from the duo.

Blaze shudders again before she groans and tries to get up.

Zeta chuckles a bit before she walked over to Blaze, and after picking her up bridal style, carried her to her dress and spoke up.

"Just burn away that semen real quick and I'll dress you, you deserve the attention after doing all of this." Zeta said with a grin on her face.

Blaze blushed a bit before she powered up a little to burn away all the cum on her body while Zeta carried to to her dress and after making sure Blaze was clean for the most part, starts to dress her in her outfit, starting with her panties and bra.

Blaze blushed a bit from that action before Zeta continues by dressing her her up with the rest of her outfit before Beta walked back to the duo in her armor while she carried a dressed Phoebe who slept in her oversized claws.

Blaze giggled a bit after seeing Phoebe sleeping before Zeta finished dressing Blaze by buttoning up her dress before picking her up and carrying her like a bride in one arm and picked up Blaze's shoes with her other.

Beta then spoke up after she sets Phoebe on a gem like chair.

"Zeta, use my armor for a second and change back, your still naked." Beta simply said which caused Zeta to chuckle before she walked to Phoebe and sets Blaze next to her before Phoebe fell a bit and rests her head on Blaze's shoulder which caused Zeta to chuckle again before walking back to Beta who got out of her armor for Zeta to use.

Blaze blushed a bit before wrapping her arm around Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe let out a sigh before snuggling more into Blaze's body before chuckling was heard a minute later when Zeta walked back, normal now and in her armor.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to carry you two back, Beta can carry you two back if you want but don't expect a smooth ride." Zeta said while Beta rolled her eyes at her sisters joke.

Blaze took a moment to think before speaking.

"I don't mind." She said which made Zeta chuckle before looking to Beta.

"Welp, you heard her Beta, hope you can carry two." Zeta said with a fanged grin before Beta walked over after shaking her head before she carefully picked up the duo in her hands and after having Zeta helping her, had set the two Elementals on Beta's hands and rests the duo so that they had their backs on Beta's armored chest.

All in all the two were sitting on Beta's hands before the group heads back to Gamma's control room after Zeta dug Beta a few steps at the top of the dirt and stone like stairs.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Gamma's control room/ Gamma**

When the group got back, they saw that Finn was back with Epsilon and a smaller robotic birdlike woman who sat on his back with Finn's robotic arm held her steady.

"Hey everybody!, guess who's back!" Zeta said with an amused grin when she saw Finn's bandaged body.

Finn chuckled before waving his hand.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked which made Zeta chuckle before pointing to Finn.

"Eh, same old same old loving fun, though it seems you had an interesting time like I thought." Zeta said with a grin which made Delta blush before she placed her face on top of Finn's head to hide her blushing face.

Finn felt that before chuckling.

"Hehe, yeah. I should remember not to make this cutie mad." He said before rubbing Delta's head.

All Delta did was just push her face a bit deeper into Finn's hat to hide her embarrassment while Zeta chuckles.

"Wow, seems you already sunk your claws into another of my sisters, planning to go after the rest of us?" Zeta teased while Epsilon and Delta giggle, though Delta's face was still pressed into Finn's hat which muffled her giggling.

Finn blushed a bit brightly before looking at Beta.

"You must be Beta." He said which caused the larger robotic women to nod.

"Indeed, sorry but Phoebe is exhausted after what she and I went through, but not before we talked about how to deal with you before her's and Blaze's heat kicks in." Beta explained as to why Phoebe was still asleep.

Finn was first confused before blushing a bit.

"Um what do you mean how to deal with me?" He asked in confusion.

"Simple, after you eat and heal up, you and I are going to be doing a one on one stamina training session for sex to build up your stamina for the next 24 hours to prepare you for it, from what I heard, you can last around 20 minutes right?, and that's between multiple shots." Beta explained before asking Finn the later part.

Finn was shocked after hearing that before blushing big.

"Questions?" Beta asked while she walked to a bench and set the two fiery women on it.

Finn still blushed before asking this.

"Um… What does the Earth fragment do?"

"First off it makes you more durable, to the point that you can deflect a sword with your bare human hand and only get a nick or scratch on it with a few other examples that can be used to give a similar result, second is that it also give you a stamina multiplier so I may have Gamme give it to you when you deal with Phoebe and Blaze, third is it can help you withstand areas that have high gravity, it also gives you a slight strength boost as a bonus but that's a secondary effect." Beta explained when she walked to Gamma and passed her the earth fragment.

Finn was shocked after hearing the effects before blushing again after learning of the second effect.

"Did you pass the wind Fragment to Gamma or did you three just get here?" Beta asked when she looked to the trio.

Finn almost forgot about the fragment before showing the the robotic mole said fragment before giving it to Gamma who took the fragment before placing the wind and earth fragments in two other containers before Gamma spoke up.

"Now all that's left is the lightning and Twilight Fragment, after you guys rest and recover and after Finn deals with Beta's lessons and Phoebe and Blaze's heat, we'll be going for the Lightning fragment first and save the Twilight fragment for last." Gamma explained before turning to the group.

Finn gulped before blushing brightly after hearing that before speaking.

"What should we know about the Lightning fragment?" He asked which made Gamma look to him before speaking up.

"Simple but effective effects, for starters it makes your body faster than normal by making the… well let's just say that it will make you faster and react quicker to things, sometimes by reflex, and lets leave it at that since it would take me awhile to explain the complicated parts about the body to help it make sense, the second effect is making you a conductor for lightning energy so in a since, you can turn into a human battery or act as a conduit for energy to travel through." Gamma explained to the Cybernetic human.

Finn was surprised after hearing that before feeling intrigued by the affects.

"Want to know the effects of the Twilight fragment now or later before we actually go for it?, since you're asking about the Lightening now, then you might ask about the last Fragment soon." Gamma asked with a her normally blank look on her face.

Finn thought about it before speaking.

"Might as well know it now." He said which made Gamma shrug before speaking up.

"It only has one effect, but depending on how you see it… it can be both scary and helpful, unlike the others... this one has… a more physical or mental change depending on certain factors for the user." Gamma explained before she got ready to really explain the fragment.

Finn was confused for bit, but waited for Gamma to continue.

"The effect of the fragment is to change the user into… their opposite or hidden selves... but in a more… fitting form, for example, I got some data from your hologem on Phoebe and a more draconic form she had when someone named Patrick St. Pim messed with things and nearly caused the end of the world or for Bubblegum and that towering candy form she had for another, and I don't even know what will happen to you if you get that fragment or even when you enter the room to get the fragment, but in order to get the Twilight Fragment then you need to enter a room that has that effect flowing through that entire room, so you'll get a change of sorts that happens and I don't know what will happen… makes sense that I've saved the Twilight room as the last for you and anyone else you take in there and with Alpha in there… things can either get really simple or complicated." Gamma explained before getting a bit cryptic with Alpha.

Finn was shocked after hearing that before speaking.

"Yeah, definitely makes sense." He said which caused Gamma to nod.

"Indeed, now you all must be hungry after dealing with four fragments and nothing to eat in between… thankfully I took the liberty of cooking a feast of sorts for you three, was originally for those guards and that…. Flambo creature as well but it looks like you three will get more with seconds." Gamma said when she noticed the three missing members of the group.

Finn was confused before finally noticing things.

"Where they go?" He asked.

"Oh they went back to the Fire Kingdom to deal with their own approaching heats before coming back after it passes, Blaze and Phoebe can explain more when they wake later, but for now they should rest." Zeta explained with a grin on her face.

Finn now understood before he nods to Zeta.

"Now then, Finn, before we let you eat, can you tell us what Fire Elemental's eat?, or can they eat human food?" Gamma asked when she stood up from her chair before looking at the two Fire Elemental women who rests on the nearby bench.

"Well… they eat hot coal… and that's all I can think of." Finn replied which made Gamma think for a second before responding.

"Well, I can bring a bag or two of coal to the table, I can ask if they can eat other things when they wake." Gamma said before she starts to walk away from the group when she spoke up again.

"Follow the others to the cafeteria, you should smell something good when you get close and it might wake the two here up." Gamma said while looking the sleeping women before she exits the room.

Finn nods to Gamma before following Zeta, Beta, whom grabbed Phoebe and Blaze, Epsilon and Delta to the cafeteria.

The group returned to the entrance of the Base before a hidden door opens to reveal a sign that had the words for food on it before Zeta opens the room before the smell of food hits Finn hard.

Finn inhaled the scent before speaking.

"Oh wow. What smells so good?" He asked before Zeta spoke up.

"Hope it tastes good, then again you went for who knows how many hours without eating so dig in, after we wake the two sleeping beauties, we'll join you." Zeta said before she walked to Phoebe and Blaze to see if she could wake them by lightly poking their cheeks gently again and again.

Blaze stirs for a moment before opening her eyes with Phoebe doing the same when Zeta kepts poking her as well.

"Ugh… how long was I out?" Phoebe asked before Beta looked down to the duo.

"Around a few hours, you and Blaze are in the cafeteria, can you eat human food? Or is it just burnable objects?" Beta asked when she carefully set the duo down on chairs that seemed to be fireproof in front of the food.

Blaze was amazed at the food that was presented to them before Blaze spoke.

"Actually… we only eat hot coal." She said which made Beta hum before another hidden wall open before Gamma walked in while she used a dolly to roll in multiple bags of coal.

"Good thing I found bags of coal then, I don't know what you mean by hot coal, but if it needs to be warmed then I can cook some food with it and pass you the heated coal." Gamma said when another section of the wall opened before a hi tech grill appeared while Gamma walked to it.

Blaze was surprised after seeing that before speaking.

"Thanks Gamma."

Gamma nods before she placed the bags of coal next to the grill before speaking to Finn while she had another section of the wall opens to reveal frozen meat.

"Any preference of Meat Finn or would anything work?, I don't know if you eat meat or not, but I can cook vegetables as well on here." Gamma said when she placed a few frozen slabs of meat on the grill with a few vegetables as well, and after she placed some coal in the lower part, the coal heats up greatly before the meat and vegetables start to cook.

"I can eat both." He said before walking in Phoebe's field of vision.

"Hey Phoebe, Blaze. How you two feeling?" He asked before Phoebe's eyes widen at Finn's state of health.

"Uh…. better than you from the look of things… what happened?, last thing I remember before… this was you in perfect health… now you looked like your bandaged here and there." Phoebe asked with a worried tone while Zeta chuckles at the question.

"Remember the shout and the girly scream?, Epsilon is in perfect health… so the girly scream could only be from one other person." Zeta said which jolts Phoebe's memory before looking to Finn again with a half lidded look on her face.

Said human turned his head away from embarrassment while rubbing the back of his head.

Delta did the same by pressing her face on Finn's head before Phoebe noticed her on Finn's back.

"And you must be Delta… I'm guessing that shout from earlier must have been you…" Phoebe said with some anger in her eyes.

Blaze was having a similar feeling.

Finn sees this before speaking.

"Now hang on Phoebe. You can't blame Delty for this, since the whole thing was my fault." He said before Phoebe gave him a half lidded look.

"From what we heard you must have slipped up or something… but attacking you and putting you in this state… well… let me put it to you this way Finn, I won't let it slide." Phoebe said before sending a slight glare to Delta.

"And this is to you too… Whether someone insults your height or not… Harm my friends, lovers, or anyone I care about and I'll turn you into a cooked bird… understand!" Phoebe growls out with actual killing intent to the surprised Delta who hid more behind Finn's head from seeing how angry Phoebe was.

Blaze was mad at Delta but now felt bad after seeing that.

Even though the anger was not at Finn, it didn't stop him from shivering a bit.

Gamma however surprised the group by walking to an angered Phoebe… and with a cold look in her eyes spoke up to the Flame Queen.

"Listen well Your Majesty… Granted Delta did overreact, and will get a punishment for losing her temper… but threaten any of my sisters… **and I won't hold back in defending any one them." **Gamma said to the trios surprised before Gamma got an ever colder look in her eyes to show she was serious which surprised Phoebe into taking a step back from how cold the look was.

Finn and Blaze were shocked after seeing what just happened.

'_Oh Glob. Gamma sounds serious. Better stop this.' _Finn thought before speaking.

"Ladies ladies, let's not fight. Look, me and Delta both did something wrong. But we both felt bad and apologise to each other. So everything is forgiven." He said while trying to make peace.

Gamma took a second more to look Phoebe in the eyes before looking to Finn after she calmed down, or at least looked like she calmed down… it was hard to tell.

"Maybe Finn, but the only thing that can actually anger me is if someone threatens my family… after the scientists died, they're the only family I have left… so I won't hold back against anyone if they threaten them… I'll back off for now… just remember that I won't hold back, even against you… or the Queen of flames here if she does go through with her threat." Gamma states to the groups shock before she walks back to the grill to cook more food while Phoebe recovered from her shock to look at Finn and Blaze for their reactions at Gamma's threat.

Said duo was indeed surprised while sweating a bit nervously while Zeta whistles for a second before speaking up.

"Wow… didn't think that Gamma of all bots here would say that, wonder what happened after we got put to sleep." Zeta said when she sat at the table while she watched Gamma cook with the others sisters moving to the table to sit before Zeta surprised the guest trio by actually getting a piece of chicken and took a bit before eating it, BMO back home was unable to eat without making either a mess or make some sparks from liquids.

Finn, Blaze and Phoebe were surprised after seeing before Blaze spoke.

"You can eat human food?" She asked before Zeta looked to her after she swallowed her food.

"Of course, we were made to look, think, feel, and do other things like humans… well for the most part... anyway for the food, we got a complicated item in our stomach that can break down food and we use that as a secondary source of energy like we do with electricity, and it's broken down 100% of the way so no need for a bathroom break for us." Zeta said with a grin before she bites into her food again.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze were once again shocked before the trio shrugged and sat at the table.

Finn pulled a chair up for both Phoebe and Blaze.

Phoebe smiled a bit before she sat in one chair before looking to Blaze and Finn.

Blaze smiled at Finn before taking a seat leaving an empty spot between the fiery duo.

Finn then finally sat between Phoebe and Blaze.

For a few minutes, the large group ate their food with Gamma cooking more before she joined them with a large tray of meat in one hand and another tray it the other hand.

She then grabbed a few thick juicy slabs of meat and some cooked vegetables before sitting between Beta and Delta before she starts eating.

"Hey Zeta, can you bring some coal for them?" Gamma asked before Zeta blinked a few times before biting into her meat one more time before she got up and walked to the grill to get red hot coal and came back with two large heat resistant bowls filled with the glowing rocks and set them in front of Phoebe and Blaze.

Blaze lick her lips a bit before speaking.

"Thank you Zeta. And thank you Gamma." She said even though Blaze is a bit upset with Gamma for threatening Phoebe.

Gamma ignored Blaze while she ate which caused an awkward silence of sorts.

Blaze felt insulted but decided to not say anything before she starts eating her coal.

Phoebe noticed Blaze and who she was looking at before deciding to speak up.

"Look Gamma, my apologize for threatening your sister, but I don't want anyone to harm Finn while I'm around, can we just forget what happened?" Phoebe asked when she tried to get things under control.

Gamma however swallowed her food before speaking up.

"With all due respect, but how would you feel if a family member of yours that you cared for was threatened?, and I'm sure my other sisters would feel the same if you threaten any of us here... we would defend one another even if it got us destroyed in the process… we were programmed to do that after all." Gamma said while she spoke with Phoebe while Zeta rubbed the back of her head… she didn't object but she didn't say anything to defend that while Epsilon did the same, Beta was just silent and Delta who sat near Gamma stopped eating to listen.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze were shocked when they heard.

"Wait, what?" Finn questioned.

"You may forget since we can act like humans but we are robots after all, we have certain programs that we follow." Gamma said before she sets her food on her plate and wipes her mouth with a napkin before speaking up.

"One of our programmings is to assist the scientists here in building the base or helping with their experiments." Gamma said while holding up a finger.

"Second is that in case of emergencies, we can defend ourselves and others if the situation calls for it." Gamma said while holding up a second finger.

"Third and finally, and this goes with the second one, but if we have to kill someone to defend ourselves… we will." Gamma said while holding up a third finger.

"All in all, we were made to assist and protect ourselves and the humans here… and there are no other humans here except for Finn… so try and think of what we can do now since your not human your majesty." Gamma said while Phoebe's eyes widen at the implications.

Blaze and Finn were shocked at the implications as well.

"Who designed the programming?" Finn asked.

Gamma was silent before speaking up.

"Guinevere was the one who made our programming and our general designs, she made it so while that we follow the orders of humans, we wouldn't follow anything outrageous, and she also made it so that we can defend one another and ourselves… in a sense she made us pretty close to a human mentally since we defend and think of one another as family... " Gamma explained while she had a far away look in her eyes when she remembered Finn's ancestor.

Finn was shocked to learn that his ancestor was responsible for that.

"Anyway… wouldn't you defend a family member and kill someone if you had no choice?, or kill someone to save someone you cared about if the offender wouldn't stop their actions?" Gamma asked like it was common sense to her.

Finn couldn't say anything since he knew he would do anything to protect his friends and family.

Gamma noticed the silence before looking to Phoebe.

"So your majesty, can you reply to my question from earlier?" Gamma asked while looking at Phoebe who got a slightly saddened look on her face.

"That's… hard to say… like I said before, the closest thing to a family member I really had was my mother…. And she died when I was born." Phoebe said when her flames dimmed a bit.

Finn and Blaze were surprised to hear that before putting their hands on Phoebe's shoulders to comfort her.

"Phoebe." He said in a low voice before Phoebe spoke up with a determined look on her face.

"But now I can say this, if someone tried to harm Finn or Blaze and I can help them… I will… even if it's to protect them from you and your sisters." Phoebe said with a determined look on her face while Gamma looks at Phoebe in silence.

Finn and Blaze were surprised to hear that before looking at Gamma.

For a moment Gamma was silent before she spoke up.

"Alright… I'll make you a deal then… if Delta does something because of her losing her temper then I'll punish her for it, but in exchange you can't attack any of us… deal?" Gamma said while waiting for Phoebe's answers.

Finn and Blaze were again surprised after hearing that before looking at Phoebe.

"... Fine… but if you or anyone does anything to anyone I care about and it's unforgivable…" Phoebe said before falling silent while Gamma was silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Alright… message received…" Gamma said before she and Phoebe went back to eating.

Finn and Blaze sighed in relief before they continue eating.

However, Finn felt a little sad after hearing about Phoebe's mom which made him remember his human mom.

Zeta noticed Finn's sad look before speaking up.

"Hey what's wrong Finn?, thought we got past the strained moment here." Zeta said with a rare frown on her face.

"Hmmm? Sorry it's just that… when Phoebe mentioned about her mom, it got me to remind me of my human mom." Finn said with a sad look.

"Your mom?, who was she?" Delta asked after she finished her place of food before Gamma got a napkin and starts to clean her face which made Delta frown from the action.

"Well her name was Minerva and like me, she's related to Guinervere as well." Finn replied.

"Was?... did your mother die or something?" Beta asked while she listened in.

"Well yeah. You see when I first met her, I learned that she uploaded her mind in a super computer before making robot replicants of herself to help the humans out. Then she sacrifice herself to stop this robot guardian from smashing the boat. We virtually hugged before she… disappeared." Finn said tears start leaking out of his eyes.

Gamma was quiet before speaking up.

"Do you know for certain if she sacrificed herself?, for all you know, since this was on a boat from what I heard, you could have just left the range of the islands Wi-Fi or the range that the virtual world could work properly, and she's still waiting on the island, and even if she did *Sacrifice* herself, she could have made a backup for just in case." Gamma said while thinking about a few things that Finn said.

Finn's eyes widen at the realization before putting his head in his hands.

"Oh man… how could I not think that?" He questioned while feeling worse.

"Oh don't worry, after we finish things here, Delta and myself could head to the island's coordinantes and bring Minerva here, I can then make a robot body for her to inhabit, but that's for after this issue if over with, think of it as Delta making up for injuring you." Gamma said while Delta smiled a bit before nodding since this seemed like a good way to make things up to Finn.

Finn smiled at the two before wiping his tears away.

"Thank you. I just hope my mom is still there. She is the only parent I want to be here. Instead of my… dad." Finn said before frowning a bit.

"Want to talk about him?" Epsilon asked after she bit into a cheeseburger with pickles.

"There's not much to say about him, except when I meet him, he tends to find a way to ditch me. Like the first time I met him, he tried to escape with other prisoners. I lost an arm for the first time because of him. Then just as he saved me after I destroyed this big alien creature, he decides to leave me to join this magical comet." Finn explained.

Phoebe and Blaze were shocked after hearing what Martin did.

"Uh… seems complex…" Epsilon said when she resumed to eat while she wondered a lot about Finn's dad.

"Yeah… guess he was a flake of a dad… can he be even called a dad after that?" Zeta said while Gamma spoke up.

"Maybe he had a side to his story that no one knew, granted he wasn't much of a dad recently, but he was your dad and Minerva was your mother…. You said there was a giant on the island right?, what was it suppose to do?" Gamma asked Finn to try and make sense of Martin's actions.

"It was called the Guardian and it was programed to protect the island from any intruders, but also to stop anyone from leaving." Finn replied.

"Hmm… maybe instead of abandoning you… the Giant caused you two to get separated… maybe Martin didn't believe you about being your son when you found him after all of those years." Gamma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I can't tell when he's telling the truth or not about anything." Finn said while Gamma shrugs.

"Maybe, but it would explain why your dad got separated from you, it was because of that Giant… maybe he tried to get you off the island for a reason and the Guardian caused you two to split up." Gamma said while Phoebe frowns.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain the other stuff." Phoebe said before she placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Are you going to be OK Finn?" Phoebe asked with a worried tone when she looked at the cybernetic human.

Blaze was also worried for Finn before putting her hand on his shoulder.

Said human sighed before looking at Phoebe.

"Yeah I will be. As long as I have people who care for me." Finn said before he place his hand where Phoebe's hand was before smiling at her.

Phoebe smiled from Finn's smile before she spoke up.

"Let's focus on eating first before doing anything else, alright?" Phoebe asked when she resumed eating her charcoal.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"Yes of course." He said before Blaze surprised him by kissing his cheek before she resumed eating.

Finn blushed big from that action before he resumes eating with the others doing the same before time passed to later.

15 minutes later…

Everyone was relaxing at the table after they ate as much as they can before Gamma spoke up.

"So everyone, how was the meal?" Gamma asked since it's been awhile since she last cooked for anyone.

Finn patted his stomach before speaking.

"It was… delicious." He said which made Gamma nod to Finn before speaking up.

"Well then, since we have 24 hours till Phoebe and Blaze's heat cycle, want to relax for the day or head to the lightning chamber and get Eta and the lightning fragment?" Gamma asked since they have a lot of time before tomorrow hits.

"Hmmm… I recommend heading to Eta and getting her and the fragment first, if this is a pattern and probability shows that it is, Finn will get practice in before I get my lessons with him, I can join and just do the lessons with Finn there." Beta said while she set her oversized clawed hands next to her on the bench.

Finn blushed brightly after hearing that before Phoebe spoke up.

"So what does this lightning or thunder chamber look like?" Phoebe asked before Gamma spoke up.

"Hmm… similar to Delta's room but filled with jetting rocks and an electrical generator on the ceiling that sends bolts of lightning to hit them, it charges the Lightning fragment… it looks better than it sounds." Gamma explained to the group.

Finn looked to Phoebe to see what she thinks.

"Who's going there exactly?, I mean it doesn't seem to hard to get these Fragments except for the last one." Phoebe asked before Gamma spoke up.

"You, Finn, Blaze, Beta, and Zeta can go, but Epsilon and Delta can't enter, Epsilon and her water attribute makes her weak with lightning and Delta could be zapped out of the air." Gamma explains which made the two who were not going frowned before they groaned.

Finn felt relief for the robotic mermaid and harpy's safety.

"Alright, Epsilon, Delta and I will be in my control room, Beta and Zeta will lead you to the Lightning Chamber… questions before you go?" Gamma said before looking to Finn.

Finn, Phoebe, and Blaze looked to one another before shaking their heads.

"Alright, take a bit to digest your food first and meet us in the control room, we can start then." Gamma said before she walked out of the room with the other robot sisters followed suit.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze relaxed for a moment while waiting for their food to digest.

After 30 minutes or so, and a trip to the bathroom for Finn, the trio head out of the cafeteria and head to Gamma's control room.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Gamma's control room/ Gamma, Beta, Zeta, Delta, Epsilon**

The Trio enter to see the sister bots around Gamma while she was typing on her keyboard, it looked like she already booted up Eta with the lightning icon nearby already glowing.

"I take it that Eta was activated?" Finn questioned.

"Indeed, she'll be waiting for you at the entrance, remember that she'll probably get competitive with Zeta here and would most likely have Phoebe and Blaze split with them while you train with Beta Finn." Gamma said which made Zeta grin at Phoebe and Blaze and Phoebe blushed when she saw that.

Blaze and Finn blushed as well after hearing that while Epsilon tapped Finn's shoulder to get his attention.

Finn turned around to see said robotic mermaid.

"Something you need, Epsi?" He asked.

Instead of saying anything, Epsilon surprised Finn and the others by gripping the Back of Finn's head and bringing him down for a kiss for a few seconds before pulling away before licking her lips.

"For good luck." Epsilon said before hopping back a few times while Delta huffed before she flew next to Finn and sent him a grin before she wrapped her wings around his neck to kiss Finn as well before pulling away.

"Good luck… but more can happen later when you get back." Delta said before she dropped to the ground and walks next to Epsilon.

Finn blushed like a tomato after receiving that while Phoebe looked surprised at the surprise attack.

Blaze felt the same thing after witnessing said attack.

Zeta just laughs loudly at Finn's blushing face before speaking up.

"Hehe, well if you want to have a quicky with these two before leaving I won't stop you, I mean Phoebe and Blaze will be with Eta and you would get Beta later." Zeta teased before she walked to the door to the hallway with the two doors before stopping at the one that had the Lightning tag on the door with Beta following with a shake of her head and a smile of sorts on her face at Zeta's teasing.

Finn was blushing brightly at the tease before Gamma cleared her throat.

"I suggest you go now, otherwise Delta and Epsilon here might take that offer." Gamma said with Delta and Epsilon grinning at Finn while Phoebe gave them a half lidded look.

"Yeah… Finn needs to come along now or I doubt he won't get any training at all." Phoebe said before she starts to drag Finn away with a half lidded look on her face.

Blaze helped drag said human while giving the same look.

Delta and Epsilon chuckle before Gamma spoke up.

"Come on you two, let's get to work." Gamma said to Epsilon and Delta before the scene shifts to the Fire/Wind/Lightning hall with the group walking through the wind room to the Lightning chamber.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Wind room to lightning room hallway/ Finn, Phoebe, Blaze, Zeta, Beta**

After Phoebe and Blaze dragged Finn through the Fire chamber, they let him go after meeting up with Beta and Zeta.

"Sorry for the wait you two." Phoebe said when she lets Finn go after she made sure Finn was on his feet.

Finn regained his composure before speaking.

"Sorry about that." He said while feeling embarrassed before Phoebe shrugs.

"No worries but time is of the essence here, while Blaze and I deal with Eta and Zeta's power struggle here, you train with Beta, simple as that." Phoebe said while Zeta rubbed the back of her head with some embarrassment.

Finn blushed a bit after hearing that.

"Hehe, right." He chuckled before Beta spoke to the group.

"Any final questions before we enter?" Beta said while she points to the lightning door.

Finn and Blaze look to one another before they shook their heads while Phoebe took a moment to think before speaking.

"Just one, are Zeta and Eta similar in that they have the same form changes?" Phoebe wondered when she glanced at Zeta.

Beta took a moment to think before responding.

"Sort of, Biped wise, their the same, after the form change… that's where the differences show." Beta said before she starts to walk to the Lightning chamber with Zeta in two while Phoebe looked to Finn and Blaze with some confusion on her face before she ran after Beta and Zeta.

Finn and Blaze were confused before Blaze looked at Finn.

"Good luck Finn." She said.

Finn nods to Blaze before she surprised he by kissing bLaze's lips.

Blaze's eyes widen from that sudden action before Finn pulled back.

"Good luck to you as well." He said before going through the door.

Blaze was still surprised by Finn's action before running after him while the scene fades to black.

**The scene opens up with Heather, TME, the Spirit, Emerald, Lillum, Cedric, Azure and Rachel sitting in their chairs.**

"**Welcome back everyone. Boy that chapter was something." Heather commented.**

"**Indeed, what did you think Heather?, parts that you liked and maybe disliked?" TME asked to hear her opinion before he would voice his own.**

**Heather did a thinking pose before putting a finger on her chin before speaking.**

"**Well, I liked what Phoebe and Blaze did with Zeta and Beta. Very steamy. I was surprised at how serious both Phoebe and Gamma were at how they'll do anything to protect their loved ones. Though I hope it doesn't lead to that. I didn't like the part about Martin. I do hope they find Finn's mom on the island. I cried when I saw that episode." Heather said while getting a little teary at the memory.**

"**Well as far as I know, it wasn't fully said that her digital self died or not, and there is a backstory moment that explains her overprotectiveness, we all know why Phoebe is protective of Finn and Blaze… but what of Gamma?, is it really just her programming to protect her family?... or is their more?" TME said with a teasing grin to show the readers and Heather know that he was teasing everyone with the idea he had.**

"**Thinking about something TME?" Heather asked.**

"**Hmmm… yeah... but it would be a spoiler if I tell now." TME teased with a grin on his face.**

**Heather shrugged before looking at the others.**

"**So what did you guys think?" She asked before The Spirit spoke up.**

"**Not bad so far, and the reviews I looked at for the most part seem to like the story, so I'm expecting good things about later Chapters." The Spirit said with Emerald nodding his head in agreement while Lillum giggles.**

"**Yeah, I really like most of the steamy moments here and I hope they last." Lillum said with a grin on her face.**

**Then Cedric spoke.**

"**I also hope they bring back Finn's mom. At least in this story he still has one family member. Besides Jake and the kids. Also that lemon scene was steamy." He said before he secretly moved his tail to rub Azure and Rachel's asses.**

**Azure and Rachel jolts before TME spoke up to the wolf.**

"**Just to check, but does Beta remind you of anyone?" TME asked cryptically asked while a figure walked up behind the distracted wolf.**

**But what the figure didn't know was that Cedric's sense something behind before he turns around and got into a stance.**

**But what he didn't expect was the figure hugging him and gripping the base of his tail before the figure spoke up.**

"**Hello Cedy, miss me?" The figure said which revealed that it was Sticks the badger from DDS.**

**Everyone turns around and was surprised to see said badger holding Cedric's sensitive tail.**

"**Auntie Sticks? What are you doing here?" Rachel questioned before Sticks spoke up.**

"**Oh the Emerald clone here invited me so I could help reel in Cedy… and from the look of things… seems I made it in time for a fun moment." Sticks said before she rubs Cedric's tail more while Emerald sweatdropped being called a clone.**

**Cedric squirmed a bit before speaking.**

"**Uh Sticks… not that I'm happy to see you… but can you not stroke my tail when there's an audience here?" He asked while motioning to the readers.**

"**Eh I read the story here already and the story with us in Rachel's world I doubt that the pervs can complain if we get it on here or in private." Sticks bluntly said which made TME sweatdrops before he held up a sign that said sorry to the readers for Sticks.**

**Cedric, Rachel, and Azure were surprised after hearing that before Azure gave Sticks a half lidded look before speaking up.**

"**Uh… I don't think that was the point Sticks…" Azure said which made Sticks shrug before she spoke up.**

"**Can they really deny it after reading this far?, as far as I'm concerned, everyone here's a perv. They're pervs, Cedy's a perv, your a perv, I'm a perv, that lady and the Emerald clone next to her are pervs… can you really argue about that?" Sticks teased while she continues to rub Cedric's tail.**

**Said wolf groans a bit before he felt himself getting a little hard which Sticks noticed with a grin on her face.**

**Heather felt a bit insulted by the perv remark.**

"**Excuse me, but I aint a perv." She said which made Sticks look to her with a half lidded look.**

"**Then tell me you didn't enjoy the story and the steamy scenes." Sticks asked with a grin on her face.**

**Heather turned her head away before speaking.**

"**Well, who else wouldn't enjoy it?"**

"**Hmm… prudes and Lemon haters?" Sticks said with a shrug of her shoulders.**

**Heather sighed before looking at Sticks.**

"**Okay, you got me there." She said which made Sticks grin at that before speaking up.**

"**And why did you come here exactly?, I doubt it was to be a host here… am I right or am I wrong?" Sticks asked while TME wondered where Sticks was going with this.**

**Heather blushed a bit before speaking.**

"**I just want to hang with TME." She said which made Sticks chuckle while she still had her hand on Cedric's tail.**

"**Right… hang out…" Sticks said before she spoke up again.**

"**Anyway… Cedy, mind following me?, I want to show you a trick I learned with an piece of cloth, some acrobatic training, and an interesting position that you might like." Sticks teased before letting go of Cedric's tail and walked away with a slight swing of her hips.**

**Cedric blushed greatly from that before looking at Azure and Rachel.**

"**Sorry girls, but you know…." He said before going after the badger before Azure spoke to Rachel.**

"**Are you as curious as I am on what Sticks learned?" Azure asked with a grin forming on her face.**

**Rachel grins back before speaking.**

"**Yes. Yes I am." She said before Azure spoke up when she grips Rachels hand.**

"**Let's go then!" Azure said before she starts to drag Rachel after Cedric and Sticks.**

**Everyone sweatdrops from that.**

"**Okay… while they're doing their own thing, want to go to the movies with me, TME?" Heather asked while TME pinched the bridge of his nose at Sticks's antics.**

"**This doesn't count as a date right?, like I said earlier, I'm not dating material." TME said when he seemed pretty adamant in thinking he wasn't dating material.**

**Heather gave him a half lidded before speaking.**

"**I said it doesn't have to be. How about this, you get the tickets and I get us snacks. Okay with you?" She asked.**

"**Alright, know a good movie that's about to start nearby?" TME asked with a shrug of his arms.**

"**Hmmm, let me check." Heather said before looking through her phone.**

**It was a few moments before speaking.**

"**Okay, today is the last showing for 'IT', 'Jigsaw', and 'Kingsmen'." She said.**

"**Hmmm… any work for me, I heard of 'IT' years ago and the remake seems interesting, I saw a Saw movie once and the Jigsaw one works, and which Kingsmen, I never saw the first." TME said while he got up from his chair.**

**Heather sweatdropped before speaking.**

"**It's the second one. But anyway the closest theater is doing a special where if we're one of the first 20 people that comes in, we get to see the next movie for free. Including free refills on snacks and drinks." She said which made TME grin.**

"**Well then… and sorry for this…" TME said before he surprised Heather by picking her up bridal style effortlessly before a portal opened in the ground in front of him like a pitfall.**

**Heather was indeed shocked at what was happening while blushing at the position she's in before she wrapped her arms around TME's neck.**

**TME then looked to The Spirit before speaking up.**

"**Since we're on a schedule, mind ending this for us, thanks!" TME said before he jumped into the portal with Heather in tow before it closed while the Spirit chuckles before looking to the readers.**

"**Welp everyone, as you can see, TME and Heather are heading to the movies, Atomsk and Monica are out on a date, Cedric is now dealing with three horny woman and Sticks called all of you readers out, will that cause problems?, who knows?, anyway…" The Spirit said before continuing.**

"**We left off with Finn and the others heading to Eta's chamber to get the lightning Fragment, and Beta joins the group, all that's left is the Twilight fragment if the Lightning fragment is simple to get… but compared to the other Fragments, this one is… dangerous… compared to the others… will Finn and the others have a simple time with the last two fragments or will Zeta and Eta's issues complicate the Lightning Fragment retrieval mission… find out next time on The Deal Rewrite!" The Spirit said with an amused tone before it made a two finger salute.**

"**So as Atomsk and some others here would say… Deuces." The Spirit said before the scene fades to black.**


	11. A Shocking Experience (Eta)

**The Scene fades in to… show a portal opening near a movie theater in an alleyway before TME and Heather appear before TME sets Heather on her feet before speaking up with a grin.**

"**Sorry about that, but you have to admit it's a quick way to travel right?" TME asked Heather while he hand a hand in his pocket.**

**Heather's legs wobble a bit before speaking.**

"**Uh yeah it was." She said before getting her footing.**

"**You ok?" TME asked with a worried tone when she saw Heather wobbling and went to help her.**

"**Yeah, just wasn't expecting to be going through a portal is all." Heather replied which made TME chuckle.**

"**Hehe sorry, but since we're here… wanna pick the movie?" TME said while he held an arm out for Heather.**

**Heather gave TME a cute smile before taking his arm.**

"**How about 'IT'?" She suggested which made TME shrug before speaking up.**

"**Sure, I'll get the tickets, you grab some snacks when we enter." TME said before he escorts Heather to the ticket booth.**

"**Two Tickets for 'IT' Please." TME asked the vendor.**

**The vendor smiled at the duo before speaking.**

"**Certainly." She said before getting two tickets.**

"**One for you, and one for your date." She said before giving TME and Heather the tickets.**

**Heather blushed a bit after hearing that while TME sweatdropped.**

"**Uh we're not on a date…" TME tried to say to the vendor after getting the tickets and pulled out his wallet to pay for them.**

**The vendor chuckles before speaking.**

"**Right of course." She said in a voice that doesn't believe it before winking at Heather before processing TME's card before giving back the card with the receipt and two extra tickets.**

"**Since you two are our 18th customer, you get two free tickets for the next movie you want to see, follow by free refills." The vendor said.**

**TME sighs before taking the tickets before looking to Heather.**

"**Let's head inside, it's getting a bit chilly." TME said before he lead Heather into the building while the camera pulled away to show the screen blurring for a second before it pulled away more when it focused to show the Spirit was spying on them with a large mirror with Cedric, Sticks, Azure, and Rachel were in the room, it seemed that Emerald and Lillum left and the four came back during the time between chapters.**

"**Not a date my phasable ass, TME is just in denial." The Spirit said with an amused tone when the group saw TME leading Heather to the theater and into it after he got the tickets.**

"**Definitely in denial." Cedric said in agreement before Azure wondered something.**

"**Why is he so stubborn on not wanting it to be a date?" Azure asked when she wondered what was going on through TME's head before the spirit spoke up.**

"**Past experience is talking for him, he never had any real friends in the past until meeting Atomsk and was bullied by both genders so he just thinks that no woman will ever love him." The Spirit said with a rare frown on it's face.**

**Cedric, Azure, Rachel and Sticks were sad after hearing that.**

"**Anyway to get past a sad moment, we have the readers here, who some probably think what I said about TME is just a pity tactic… but anyway, last time we left off when Finn, Phoebe, Blaze, Zeta, and Beta approached the Lightning room and since there is a pattern here, you can expect a lemon between the five and Eta." The spirit said before looking to Cedric and Rachel.**

"**Do either of you want to co-host for now?, TME and Heather are away and so is Atomsk and Monica." The Spirit asked the duo before falling silent.**

**Cedric raised his hand before speaking.**

"**I would like to co-host, Spirit." He said.**

"**Very well, anything to say to the readers before we officially start the story?" The Spirit said with a grin on its face.**

"**Well first, welcome everyone to Ch.11 of the rewrite. I'm your co-host, Cedric Middleton. Also with me are my beautiful girlfriends." Cedric said before a spotlight was shined on Azure, Rachel and Sticks.**

**The Women in question waved to the screen before they wait for Cedric to continue.**

"**Now I bet you're all wondering what TME's plan was. Well sadly, we don't know yet, but I have a feeling it's a shocker. So we hope you enjoy reading this chapter and what's about to happen. So to quote Atomsk, deuces." Cedric said with two fingers before the scene shifts.**

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Lightning chamber door/ Finn, Phoebe, Blaze, Zeta, Beta**

The scene showed the group as they approached the door to the Lightning room before stopping when Beta turned to the group.

"Word of warning Phoebe, Blaze... Zeta may seem calm now but when Eta is in the picture then she'll get territorial or possessive of one of you." Beta said while Zeta rubs the back of her head again from being a bit embarrassed at that.

Blaze was surprised to hear that before blushing a bit with Phoebe doing the same before Phoebe spoke up.

"Uh… is there a reason for that?" Phoebe asked while Beta shrugs.

"Zeta and Eta are designed after felines and felines are somewhat territorial depending on the species… unfortunately what species their designed after are very territorial… Guinevere wanted to have a bit of drama here and thought it would be funny to pit these two against one another." Beta said while Phoebe gave Finn a half lidded look.

"Seems it's a family trait to out others against one another." Phoebe said with half lidded look to Finn on her face.

Finn brought his hands up in defense.

"Whoa whoa Phoebe, this is different. What Guinevere did was for fun. I was following the Dream the Cosmic owl showed and given bad advice to continue it. But I at least apologize to you after realizing how wrong I was." He said.

"And you didn't enjoy seeing me kick the ice king's buns at all?" Phoebe said with a raised eyebrow to Finn.

"Well to be honest, Ice King's butt gets kicked anytime he steals a princess. However I did enjoy seeing you fight. Even that time when you had to save me from that giant skeleton." Finn said.

"You know what I mean so don't try and sweet talk your way out of this, anyway we should focus on getting Eta to get along with Zeta before we leave… and Beta…" Phoebe said before looking to Beta who spoke up.

"Yes?" Beta asked while Phoebe glanced to Finn with a grin.

"Don't hold back on my account and knock Finn out a few times if you want, let's see if he has any dreams when he can't even walk right in them." Phoebe said with a slightly evil like smirk… and it could have been a trick of the light but parts of her flames turned blue for a moment, but only for a moment before she walked to the door a moment later before anyone could say anything.

Finn and Blaze did notice something before Blaze ran after the Flame Queen.

Finn however put his head down while feeling a little down.

Beta noticed the sad look before speaking up to try and cheer Finn up.

"Oh don't worry Finn… I'll probably only knock you out a couple times while we have our lesson." Beta said with a shrug of her arms.

Finn, whom still had his head down, spoke.

"That's not it. I think she still doesn't trust me after hearing what Guinevere did to Zeta and Eta. It made her remember what I did to her and Ice King those years ago." He said before Zeta spoke up.

"Eh, we may be competitive, but we never did anything too bad… aside from breaking a few generators or causing a cave in once… or four times… but no one got hurt… besides I don't think Phoebe would give you a second chance if she didn't trust you." Zeta said with an amused tone while Beta gave Zeta a half lidded look before speaking up.

"Speak for yourself, who had to rebuild those rooms from scratch after what you two did." Beta said with a half lidded look on her face while Zeta nervously chuckles at what Beta said.

Finn was surprised by that before speaking.

"Let's go get the fragment." He said while showing no enthusiastic in his voice before going through the doors.

Beta and Zeta gave chase before stopping when they saw that Finn was with Phoebe and Blaze while they looked at the room.

Honestly, the earlier description didn't give the room justice, granted it was mainly rocky but from where the group was, they saw many jetting rocks shooting from the ground and walls while multiple arcs of lightning shot at the stones which caused them to get a glow of sort… before Finn's robotic arm somehow got pulled forward and dragged him with it to the groups surprise

"HEY WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Said human shouts before Beta moved with surprising speed when she seemed to jet across the ground while some kind of air shot from behind her feet while they were flat on the ground before she jumped in front of Finn who crashed into Beta who hugged him to keep him steady but thanks to her size, they didn't fall into the pit before the rocks glow fades and the pull on Finn's arm fades before Beta spoke up.

"Sorry, I actually forgot that the rocks can magnetize metal, can you remove your arm?" Beta asked when she set's Finn on his feet while the others run up with worry on their faces.

"Are you alright Finn?" Blaze asked with worry in her voice.

"Y-Yeah I am." Finn said before he got surprised when Phoebe hugged him all of a sudden but stayed silent when she had trouble speaking right now.

Said human was surprised before he hugged Phoebe back before Phoebe calmed down a minute later.

But before she could say anything more bolts of lightning hit the rocks which caused them to glow again before Finn, and with him hugging her, Phoebe, was pulled onto Beta who spoke up again when she hugged them to keep them steady.

"You have to remove your Robotic arm for now Finn, Zeta!, Get ready to catch and run it out of the room!" Beta said when the group got surprised when Beta, who looked the heaviest of the group, slowly slid back when the force of the pull got stronger.

Finn nods to Beta before he let's go of Phoebe before trying to unhook his arm while the rocks glow fades.

Once it was off, he tossed it to Zeta who caught before she bolts to the entrance.

But before she could get there, another bolt of lightning hits the rocks and caused them to glow which caused Zeta to stop and growl when she struggles to move forward when the pull got even stronger on the arm.

However Zeta's grip slips on the Robotic arm before it shot out of her hand like a bullet and towards Blaze with insane speed.

"BLAZE!" Phoebe called out… but it looked like it was too late for the Lady in waiting when the arm looked like it was in front of her already.

Time seemed to slow before something shot past Beta, Finn, and Phoebe before Blaze seemed to vanish with the arm as well.

The trio were shocked after watching that before Finn called out.

"BLAZE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled before a voice that was similar to Zeta's spoke up from nearby.

"Over here handsome, this fiery beauty and your arm are in one piece… or two since this is your arm were talking about." The voice said from behind the group which caused Beta and the others to look to see their relief that Blaze was unharmed, and in the arms of a Robot who looked shockingly like Zeta while the figure held the hand of the arm which seemed to not be attracted to the rocks anymore even though they glowed, just change the paint job of her armor to orange and black with blue lightning icon on the chest.

Finn and Phoebe was surprised to see this second robotic feline before Finn spoke.

"You must Eta." He said while the Robot, Eta grins before she sets Blaze on her feet.

"Yep, Queen of Lightning at your service." Eta said with a two finger salute before she looks to Blaze.

"Sorry for my sister, Strength was suppose to be her strong point but I guess she lost her touch." Eta said while Zeta got an angered look on her face.

"What!?" Zeta growls out before she approached Eta while everyone else sweatdropped at what was about to happen.

But Beta intervened by placing a claw on Zeta's shoulder which made Zeta look to Beta with an angered look before Beta spoke up with a surprisingly cold tone.

"**Enough… either calm down Zeta or I'll force you." **Beta said which surprised Zeta greatly and by proxy Eta, who didn't expect that from Beta of all bots.

Phoebe even shuddered in Finn's arm from what just happened while Eta and Zeta kept quiet.

Said human hold Phoebe close before look at Blaze.

"You okay Blaze?" He asked which caused Blaze to blink a few times before looking to Finn wit a slightly relieved look.

"Y-Yeah, I just didn't expect that to happen… " Blaze said when she approached Finn and the others while she looked at Finn's robotic arm before speaking up.

"Uh… why isn't your arm doing anything?" Blaze said which made Eta grin when she felt glad to change the subject.

"Simple, do anyone you know what magnetism is?" Eta asked when she looked to the group.

Phoebe, whom was still holding Finn, spoke.

"Magnetism, a phenomenon associated with magnetic fields, which arise from the motion of electric charges. This motion can take many forms. It can be an electric current in a conductor or charged particles moving through space, or it can be the motion of an electron in an atomic orbital. Magnetism is also associated with elementary particles, such as the electron, that have a property called spin." Phoebe said all of a sudden which made everyone look to her with surprised looks.

"Uh… yeah… how… did you…" Eta asked since she didn't see Phoebe answering the question like that.

Finn was surprised after hearing that.

That's when Blaze spoke.

"I helped tutor Phoebe when she was younger. We even head to the library to learn more." She said.

"Indeed, It was after I got out of my lamp and I wanted to learn as much as I could, Blaze helped me since she's a smart person." Phoebe said when she sent a smile to Blaze.

Blaze blushed from that comment before smiling back.

Finn was again surprised after hearing that.

"Well if you're that smart, then why not explain to the class as to why this arm isn't attracted to the rocks anymore?" Eta said with a grin on her face.

Everyone looked at Phoebe to see what she had to say.

"Simple, since Magnetism was in play here, you changed the polarity of the arm to match the charged rock's polarity... for Magnets, only the north and south poles can touch and stick together, but by changing that, you made it so that they press away from one another and from how far we are from the rocks and your ability to manipulate electrical energy, the force of the push is very low on the arm now as a result since you did something to lower that push greatly which means that the arm isn't effect here, I'm not sure if it applies in the pit here but it's not effected up here is it?" Phoebe said before asking Eta that last bit while Eta blinked a few times in surprise from how smart Phoebe was.

Everyone else, besides Blaze, who was grinning, was surprised and impressed with that answer.

"Wow Phoebe." Finn said which made Phoebe blush while she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's nothing, I read up on electrical energy and strange rocks in one book in the past and I remembered what was in a chapter or two." Phoebe said which made Eta chuckle before speaking up.

"Hehe, you I like." Eta said with a fanged grin which made Phoebe blush while Zeta's eye twitched at that.

"Oi… don't even think about it Eta, Phoebe here I mine when Finn's not around." Zeta said with a possessive tone in her voice which made Phoebe blush even more at that while Eta grins before she spoke up.

"Alright, guess I get this fiery ass here." Eta said while gripping Blaze's ass and squeezed it while making her hand jolt with energy.

Said lady in waiting jolts from that action while blushing brightly.

Beta sighs before speaking up.

"Well it seems you two picked out the ladies you want, mind heading down to the lower floor while I stay up here with Finn?, and Eta, could you put Finn's arm out of the room so it won't shot to a magnetic rock and stick to it." Beta said which made Eta grin before she spoke up after passing Beta.

"Sure, just give me a second and we can be on our way." Eta said while she walked to the entrance and placed the arm there and walked back while licking her lips when she looked to Blaze.

Said lady in waiting blushed again from that look.

"Well then ladies… shall we go and leave Beta with Finn here?" Eta said before she walked to Blaze, and after picking her up, ran to the edge and jumped down the pit and with the grace of someone who lived here for a long time, used the rocks and pillars to get deeper and deeper and left the groups sight a moment later which made Phoebe sweatdrop at that before a hand on her shoulder made her jolt before looking over her shoulder to see a grinning Zeta… and a moment later Zeta jumped off the platform with Phoebe in her arms and she followed Eta down the pit which left Finn with Beta… all while the two flaming ladies screamed on the way down.

Finn was a little worried.

"Are they gonna be alright?" He asked which made Beta shrug.

"Aside from the sudden drop and two possessive sisters who will most likely give them the lay of their lives, I doubt they will get hurt… now… since we're alone." Beta said with an amused smirk on her face when she looked to the one armed human.

Said human blushed brightly know what that means before Beta took a moment to look around before seeing a few chairs and benches nearby with rubber cushion which made her smile before looking to Finn.

"Undress and I'll do the same, then sit there and relax for now." Beta said before she walked away to remove her armor when it starts to make clicking sounds.

Finn blushed a bit before he starts removing his clothes. Thought it was a bit difficult since he's using one arm.

Beta noticed after she finished removing her armor before she walked to Finn with her shapely body on display.

"Need some help Finn?" Beta asked the one armed human when she got close.

Finn blushed brightly when he saw the female robotic mole's body before nodding to her.

Beta nods to Finn before she approached and bent down to untie his shoes with surprising dexterity since she had oversized hands which looked hard to use for that kind of thing.

Finn was surprised that Beta can do that.

"How were you able to do that?" He asked while Beta spoke up.

"Practice." Beta said when she finished uniting his shoes and removed it while lifting Finn's foot before going to his other foot before finishing.

"Alright, now the shirt, can you handle that?" Beta asked when she stood up to full height.

Finn nods to Beta before he trying to take off his shirt.

He used his arm to grab the shirt's collar before he struggled a little to bring his shirt over his head before completely taking it off showing Beta his muscled torso.

Beta takes a moment to look at his muscles before speaking up with a slight smile.

"Need a hand with your pants and underwear?" Beta asked with a slight teasing tone.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"T-That's okay, I got it." He said before unbuckling his belt with one hand.

He then grabbed the hem of both of his pants and boxes before he shimmy them down to his legs.

Beta watched with an amused look in her eyes when she saw Finn doing that while she looked Finn up and down to examine him, it looked like this would be interesting to her.

Once said human got his pants and boxers off, he was completely nude in front of the female robotic mole.

Beta chuckles for a second before she points to the chairs and benches before speaking up.

"Take a seat now and we can begin." Beta said before she waits for Finn to act.

"O-Okay." Finn said before going to a bench and sits there while Beta followed for a moment.

She then knelt down in front of Finn before she moved one claw of her claw to Finn's dick, and without doing anything besides touching it for a moment, caused it to vibrate on the dick.

Finn shudders a bit from that action while Beta moved her claw a little on the underside of Finn's dick to help get it erect.

It was a few seconds or more till Finn's dick starts getting hard.

And a few moments more before Beta pulls away when she saw that Finn was fully erect befre speaking up.

"So… do you want to lead for now or should I?, the point of this is to get you more stamina after all." Beta said with a teasing tone before she waits for Finn's response.

Said human took a moment to think before speaking.

"I think you should lead since you're trying to teach me."

"Very well, let's start by seeing how long you can last when I do this." Beta said before she starts to lick the sides of Finn's dick.

Said human shivers a bit from that action before repeats her action on the underside of his dick to slick it up while she took care to hit extra sensitive spots on his dick.

Finn then let out a soft moan as he was starting to enjoy it before Beta pulled away a moment later before she opens her mouth and took the head and a few inches of his dick into her mouth before she starts to bob her head on Finn's dick while using her tongue to hit the sensitive spots on his dick.

"O-Oh Glob. Beta… your mouth feels so good." Finn moans out while Beta took a bit more of Finn's dick into her mouth before she starts swirling her tongue on an extra sensitive spot.

Finn shudders and moans from thats feeling before he surprised Beta by grabbing hold of her head before he starts thrusting a bit in her mouth.

Beta was indeed caught off guard, but for only a moment before she just went with it and relaxed her throat while she let's Finn do what he wanted, she wanted to see him go all out and it looks like he was getting there.

Finn grunts and moans while thrusting in Beta's mouth.

'_Oh man, her mouth feels so good. I don't what this feeling to stop.' _He thought.

However all good things must come to an end when Beta felt Finn's dick twitching a few minutes later, thanks to the fact that she was a robot, she didn't need to breath.

Finn felt his dick twitch as well and he thought of holding back his climax so he can keep enjoying this sensation.

However it seemed Beta had other ideas when she starts bobbing her head faster on his dick.

Finn groans at the action before moaning a bit loud before Beta did the finishing touch by deep throating Finn's dick and touched his body with her nose before her throat starts vibrating.

Finn was caught off guard by that action before moaning more.

It was a few moments or so before Finn grunts and yells out.

"I'M CUMMING!" He yells before releasing his cum in Beta's mouth and throat.

Beta in turn surprised Finn by drinking his semen with no issue before she felt him tap off after 20 seconds before she slowly pulled off of his dick and make a slight popping sound before she licks her lips clean while looking to Finn to see how he was doing so far.

Said human pants a few times before speaking.

"Oh wow... Beta." He said between pants while Beta sighs.

"Don't be too happy, you didn't even last 10 minutes…. At the very least, before we leave here, I want you to be able to last at least 20 minutes between cumhots before Phoebe, Blaze, Eta, and Zeta get back… understand?" Beta said when she used a couple finger claws and thumb claw to wrap around his dick and strokes it while applying her vibration for added pleasure.

Finn shudders and groans before speaking.

"I… understand." He said which made Beta nod before she let's go of his dick when it was fully erect again before she stood up.

"Now then, want me to continue leading or do you want a turn for now?" Beta said while she waits for Finn's response.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"I like to lead this time." He said which made Beta nod.

"Alright, what do you want me to do for now?" Beta asked while she waits for Finn's order or response.

Finn took another moment to think before speaking.

"Get on all fours." He said before Beta nods.

"Very well… Master." Beta said to tease Finn some before she got on her hands and knees which presented her thick juicy ass to Finn.

Finn blushed bright after seeing Beta's ass before he got up and got behind her.

He then grabbed his dick and aimed it at the entrance of Beta's pussy before he rubbed it around in a teasing manner.

Beta shudders at that before grinning a bit which was hidden from Finn's view before she took a moment to think.

"Lack of stamina aside, he does have size going for him… I wonder how well he will do after my training… this could be fun for now." Beta thought while she wiggles her ass to tease Finn into action.

Finn shudders a bit before he grabbed Beta's ass, which was pleasantly soft, and pushed his dick inside Beta's pussy.

Beta lets out a low sounding gasp while her body shudders in pleasure when she felt her insides getting stretched to their limits by Finn's dick while her insides felt a pleasant jello or cloud which tried to squeeze Finn's dick in a vice like grip.

Said human shudders and groans from the feeling before thinking.

'_Oh wow. Beta's insides are so different than Epsilon and Delta's.' _He thought before speaking.

"You okay Beta?" He said while Beta looked back to him with a small smile.

"Don't worry, it's been awhile since I was last with someone and you're much bigger than anyone else I took before... please continue… Master." Beta said with a bit of lust in her eyes while she teased Finn a bit more with the master bit.

Finn blushed a bit before he starts thrusting in and out of Beta's pussy which caused Beta to gasp and moan in pleasure while she let's Finn continue his actions with no interruption.

About five minutes later, Finn slows down his thrusting a bit before he leans down and grabbed Beta's left breast before giving it a nice squeeze.

Beta let's out a gasp of pleasure again before looking to Finn.

"Getting a bit bold Master?, is it because of you losing your V-card to Epsilon?... Getting more women, robotic or not, coming onto you?" Beta taunts to get Finn to go even rougher on her.

Finn looked at Beta with a smirk this time before speaking.

"You tell me." He said before going rougher on his thrusting before squeezing Beta's breast more.

Beta hissed a bit from the sudden squeeze before teasing Finn more when she thrusts her hips back to meet Finn's thrusts.

"W-Well you a-are n-near the f-five minute m-mark… and y-you're already… s-starting t-to lose it… m-makes m-me w-wonder i-if y-you c-can even l-last t-ten minutes w-with anyone." Beta taunts with a pleasure induced voice to see if it would make Finn snap or get him to calm down.

Luckily for the female robotic mole, said human sees what Beta is doing before Finn slows down his thrusting before speaking.

"There's no reason for me to rush things, I want to keep enjoying this mathematical body of yours." Finn said before he starts pinching Beta's left nipple.

Beta lets out a small gasp before she just let's Finn enjoy the moment for a bit for a minute to two before she tightens her tunnel a bit which slowly caused Finn's dick to twitch when she start to vibrate the inside of her pussy.

Finn groans a bit from that action before he tries to hold off his climax before he rubs Beta's left breast before squeezing it hard.

Beta lets out a groan before she stayed quiets still before she increased the pressure on his dick and strengths the vibration to the match before time past a few minutes later until...

Finn felt his dick twitching before thinking.

'_N-No. I gotta keep holding out. If I can't last this much, then I be failing Phoebe, Epsilon, Delta Blaze and… Marceline.' _He thought before he continues to hold off his climax.

Fortunately for Finn, he managed to hold off for a couple minutes more but even stubbornness has its limits before his dick starts twitching again… this time even faster than before.

Finn couldn't hold it in anymore before he grunts and yells out.

"C-CUMMING!" He yells out before he came hard inside Beta's pussy which in turn made Beta groan out when she felt her womb bloat a bit from the amount that Finn was shooting off before it pours to the ground around his ejaculating dick before it taps off after a few seconds.

Finn pants a bit before collapsing on Beta's back while Beta takes a moment to recover before looking to Finn.

"Not bad... around 8 minutes… after you take a moment to rest, it's my turn to lead." Beta said while she let's Finn rest on her soft body.

"Sure thing… Beti." Finn said before he tries to regain his strength while Beta looked to Finn with a raised eyebrow before speaking up.

"Thanks for the nickname but I prefer Beta, Gamma passed me a few names from your hologem and that sounds a lot like Betty the mad magic woman." Beta said while she let's Finn rests more.

Finn felt embarrassed after remembering that before speaking.

"Sorry Beta… was trying to… think of a cute nickname for you."

"No worries, you can try again later if you want, I was just trying to keep confusing moments down to a minimum." Beta said before she looks to Finn.

"Now then, if you got a second wind, can you now lay on your back, I'll be doing the work this time." Beta teased with a grin on her face while she wiggled her ass which teased Finn's dick.

Finn groans a bit before speaking.

"O-Okay." He said before he got up and pulls his dick out.

Before laying down, he got in front of Beta's face before he cupped her chin and smashed his lips on hers.

Beta was caught off guard from that before she returned the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth before she fought Finn's tongue for a moment.

She then pulled away with a grin before speaking up.

"For doing something like that… I'll be doing something extra special for you slave." Beta teased before she got up to wait for Finn to lay on the ground fully.

Said human gulped at the slave remark before laying down on his back.

Beta grins a bit before she walked over to Finn and bent down to stroke Finn to full mast again.

Finn groans a bit before he felt his dick get erect again.

Beta then let's go of Finn's dick before she stood over the dick with her back to Finn.

She then lowers her body and after gripping his dick with a couple of her clawed fingers, aimed it right at her asshole before she teased Finn by looking back to him with a grin of sorts.

"Hope your ready Finn… my ass was made to be better than anyone else's here…. You might cum the moment it enter." Beta said while she teased Finn a bit more by lightly lowering and lifting her body before the head of his dick could enter her ass.

Finn shudders at the feeling before speaking.

"Oh wow." He said while enjoying the feeling of Beta's ass.

"So… want to try this ass out?" Beta teased by nearly having Finn's dick entering her ass but only part of the head enters before Beta raised her hips in a teasing manner before it could fully go in.

"Yes please." Finn said in a needy voice.

"Yes… what?" Beta teased with a grin to get help Finn where she was going with this if Phoebe was more aggressive with her heat.

Finn realized what Beta wants to be called before speaking.

"Please… Mistress."

Beta chuckles for a moment before speaking up.

"Better… here's your reward." Beta said before she surprised Finn by dropping her hips down which caused Finn's dick to sink deep into Beta's ass before she starts to twerk her ass like a dancer or something.

Finn groans and moans before speaking.

"Beta… your ass feels awesome!" Finn moans from the sensation which made Beta chuckle before she stops for a second to speak up.

"Thank you Slave, I may have been programmed to dig earth like no one's ever seen, but I was programmed to also have the data of some past humans during their more… amorous days… so don't be surprised when I drain those balls dry!" Beta teased before he starts to twerk her ass again on Finn's dick.

Finn moans again from the feeling before he brought his hand to Beta's left ass cheek before he starts rubbing it.

Beta chuckles before he looked to Finn with one eye after her visor moved up to show her brown colored eyes.

"No need to hold back. Stamina and durability are my strong suits so go as rough as you want and I'll do the same." Beta teased when she starts to lift and lower her hips while her hands support her body from falling.

Finn was hesitant a bit before speaking.

"Okay." He said before he starts smacking the female robotic mole's left ass cheek.

Beta lets out a moan before she starts to go even faster when riding Finn's dick and she could already feel him twitching inside of her.

"Tell me… is this your first anal experience or was their others?" Beta asked when she showed no mercy to Finn by speeding up even faster.

Finn groans before speaking.

"N-No… you're my first." He said while still smacking Beta's left ass cheek.

"Well then… I'll make this an ass for you to come back to later!" Beta said when she tightens her ass greatly, so much so that it was even tighter than her pussy.

Finn groans and moans from that sensation before thinking.

'_Sweet Glob! Her ass feels so much tighter than her pussy. I wish I can fuck her ass forever.' _He thought before Finn starts thrusting in Beta's ass.

Beta relaxed her ass a bit to help Finn last a bit longer but apparently even with that he could only last to around 5 to 6 minutes in her ass is his twitching dick was any indication.

"Not bad Finn… most can barely last a minute or two… maybe you have a talent for sex or something… must be a family thing since Guinevere was normally asking for more after her cherry was popped, or her virginity was taken by Zeta and Eta." Beta said when she felt a bit impressed with Finn.

Finn was shocked to hear that while trying to hold back his climax.

"Yep, She may have been smart but she gets stressed a lot with deadlines so Guinevere made us to be at the top of our game at the time, don't know what it's like outside of this base but I doubt that any of us would lose to anyone outside of this base in combat… or sex." Beta said before she sat on Finn for a bit to grind on his dick.

Finn groans a bit from that feeling before speaking.

"Well regardless… I'm glad to have you and your sisters."

"Oh…. in what way?... seems like you get a robot harem if others heard you say that in this situation." Beta teased when she kept grinding.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"Well there's Epsilon and Delta. Plus I wouldn't mind having you part of it if Phoebe hasn't claimed you."

"Hooo, claim me?... thats rich when you havent even made me cum once, besides we robots can't be apart of your harem for two reasons… one is that we can't have kids, we may be pretty close to human in shape and personality, but we can't understand certain emotions or human emotion… granted we can mimic them but it's not the real deal." Beta said witha grin before continuing.

"Second, you'll be having a tough time with Phoebe and Blaze and possibly other organic women for now… come ask us that when you actually have things ironed out." Beta said with a teasing grin before she finished Finn off by vibrating her ass at maximum level and tightened it fully.

Finn groans again before speaking up.

"W-Well Phoebe said she was okay with me having other lovers since she and Blaze are together."

"Must be because only Blaze, myself, and Zeta, and you for now with that enchantment, can survive in the fire kingdom and it wouldn't be fair if she could have multiple lover but you couldn't… seems more like a term of fairness if you think about it" Beta said when she felt Finn's dick twitching faster and faster until…

Finn grunts before he came hard in Beta's ass which made Beta hiss for a moment in pleasure before she lets Finn continue to ejaculate in her ass.

It was a few moments before Finn finally taps off while Beta takes a moment for Finn to relax before speaking up.

"So… how was your first anal experience?, doubt it would be different than the real deal since us sister were designed with human like insides." Beta said when she pulled herself free and stood up while some semen dripped down her legs from both holes.

Finn pants a bit before speaking.

"It was… mathematical."

"Well then, I'll give you a bit to recover before continuing, just rest there alright… don't worry though we'll continue when you get second wind." Beta said when she walked to a chair and sat on it before looking to Finn.

Said human looks back before speaking.

"Well before we continue, I hope you let me pleasure you first before anything."

"I'll have to clean myself out first beforehand, so relax while I go to my armor to so that." Beta said before she walked to her armor to clean herself up while the scene shifts to when Blaze and Phoebe got carried down the pit.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Lightning chamber depths/ Phoebe, Blaze, Eta, Zeta**

While Beta was with Finn, Eta and Zeta hopped skipped and jumped all the way down to the bottom before they set the two fire Elemental's on the ground a few minutes later.

Phoebe did not look amused…

"Hey…. Zeta…" Phoebe said with a irritated look on her face while Zeta kept a grin on her face.

"Yeah?" Zeta asked before Phoebe jumped up and bopped the bot on the head.

"Never… ever… DO THAT AGAIN!" Phoebe said before flaring up when she shouts at the surprised Lioness.

Blaze was feeling the same thing while surprised at her girlfriend's anger.

Zeta in the meantime, though surprised calmed down a moment later to ask this question out of the blue.

"Phoebe… do you trust Finn or not?" Zeta asked out of the blue.

Blaze was surprised to hear that before looking at Phoebe who looked surprised at that before speaking up.

"Of course I do trust him, why ask that?" Phoebe asked with a confused tone.

Zeta raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"Well clearly Finn thinks you don't after you heard what his ancestor did. Poor kid was feeling down about that."

Phoebe did look a bit guilty from that before speaking up.

"I didn't mean it like that… I was just a bit irritated since it seemed like the whole pitting one another in a fight was more like a family thing than anything else… I destroyed the Ice Kingdom because of that and I guess I still have some irritation about that to work out." Phoebe said with a frown on her face at her anger.

"Then you better hurry up and show Finn how much you love him and how much he means to you. Even though you still have me and Blazey." Zeta said with a rare serious look on her face which surprised Phoebe.

"Y-Yeah…" Phoebe said with a surprised look on her face while Zeta grins.

"So… now that's out of the way, there's one other thing to work out." Zeta said with an amused tone while Eta grins as well.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked which made Zeta and Eta speak up at once.

"Who do you want to have a fun time with?" Zeta and Eta said with fanged grins before Zeta went to her Lioness centaur form… and Eta… when she transformed… instead of getting a four legged form, she had a different but similar form to Zeta.

She gained a more animal like form, in a simple way to explain it, she took a Were tiger like form with her arms and legs looking like that gained fur, claws, and even pads on the bottom of her hands and feet while her legs gained changed to a more bow legged form.

Her helmet changed to something like a berserker helmet with cat ears on top and the rest of her body was naked and similar to Zeta, she had a large cat like dick while a pussy was seen under it.

Phoebe and Blaze were surprised after seeing Eta before they try to decide who to take.

It was a few minutes before Phoebe spoke.

"Well since I tried Beta last, I'll stick with Zeta." She said.

Zeta chuckles before speaking up.

"Then you might want to strip you two… cause when we start, I'm not stopping so I can show Eta here what a real jungle cat can do." Zeta said with a teasing tone which caused a tick mark to appear on Eta's head.

"Hoooo… might as well make this a competition then… let's see if you can take me on when I can do this." Eta said before her dick jolts with electrical energy after she placed her hands on her muscled hips.

Phoebe and Blaze both were surprise after seeing that while blushing before they started taking off their clothes.

It took about a few minutes before said fiery duo were in the nude.

"So… shall we start?" Eta said before she vanished and reappeared behind Blaze with a burst of speed before groping and massaging her breasts while her hands jolt Blaze's breasts with electrical energy and her dick rubs between Blaze's ass cheeks.

Said lady in waiting was surprised by Eta's speed and her actions before Blaze's body shudders from the treatment.

Phoebe was surprised after seeing what Eta can do before blushing at the scene.

Zeta then walked over to Phoebe with a grin before speaking up.

"Lay on your back your highness… time to see if you taste as good as you look." Zeta teased while licking her lips while Eta starts to lick and nip the right side of Blaze's neck.

Said lady in waiting let out a soft moan before Phoebe did what Zeta asked before laying on her back.

Zeta then lay on the ground by Phoebe before she knelt down and to Phoebe's surprise, starts to sniff her folds for a moment with a grin.

Phoebe felt a bit nervous and brace herself for what's to happen.

Zeta then licked her lips before she starts to lick Phoebe's folds while she used one arm to move Phoebe's ass a bit and lifts her up a little to really lick into Phoebe's folds.

Eta in the meantime used her right hand and moved it down and rubs Blaze's folds while more energy was sent to Eta's hands and dick.

Blaze moans a bit loud from that action while feeling herself getting wet.

Phoebe was surprised at Zeta's action before breathing a couple of times before she starts to enjoy it.

For a minute, the robotic duo continue their actions before they took things a step deeper.

Eta slid a few electricity charged fingers into Blaze's tunnel while Zeta slid her tongue into Phoebe before Eta wiggles her Fingers and Zeta wiggles her tongue in Phoebe's tunnel.

"Gah!" Phoebe and Blaze yelped before they moan a bit loud from that before the two robotic sisters pulled away with Eta licking her fingers clean and Zeta pulling her tongue back and removed her chest armor a moment later before she stood up.

Phoebe and Blaze both pants a bit as they try to catch their breath.

Zeta however spoke to Phoebe with a fanged grin.

"Tell me Phoebe, have I ever taken that ass of yours for a ride in this state?" Zeta asked while she kneads Phoebe's ass cheeks with both hands.

Said Flame Royal shudders a bit before shaking her head.

"Well then, get on all fours and let's see if you can." Zeta teased while she rubbed a finger on Phoebe's asshole to tease her.

Phoebe shudders again before she got on her hands and knees.

Eta looked to Phoebe and Zeta with a frown before grinning when she looked to Blaze and whispered in her ear.

"Tell me Blaze, is there a position your interested in since you've been with a lot of people here?" Eta asked while she grinds on Blaze's ass.

Blaze blushed a bit before speaking.

"Missionary." She said which made Eta grin before whispering in Blaze's ear.

"Then get on your back… but with your head under your dear Phoebe's so we can make this interesting." Eta said while pointing a thumb at Phoebe while Zeta walked over her.

"Mind guiding me in?, I know you don't have a tail but it can't hurt to try." Zeta said when she tried thrusting a few times and hits Phoebe's bud somewhat.

Blaze was confused before she head over to Phoebe and did what Eta said which made Zeta raise an eyebrow before looking to Eta who sent her a grin when he approached.

"Figured you could use some help since you can't really please a lady in that form on your own… or did you get an upgrade when I wasn't looking?... Blaze… mind lending Zeta a hand real quick, or can Queeny here use her feet?" Eta said with a teasing grin which caused Zeta to growl out from irritation… she couldn't deny that unless she had some help, she couldn't get a good aim, but she didn't want to admit that to Eta of all people or bots.

Blaze blushed a bit brightly before she grabbed Zeta's dick, after moving behind Phoebe, before she helped guides the Lioness's dick to Phoebe's asshole.

Said Flame Royal shudders a bit after feeling that before Zeta huffed before looking down to Phoebe.

"You might want to relax Phoebe, I get even more wild in this state and you might be screaming my name in pleasure before I cum once." Zeta teased with a grin before she used Blaze's hands to help enter her dickhead in Phoebe's ass before she slowly went deeper.

"So Blaze, is she getting in?" Eta asked with a fanged grin on her face.

Phoebe grinds her teeth a bit before Blaze answers.

"Yes, she is." She said which made Eta grin before she spoke up.

"Well then, mind getting into position?, you and Queeny can kiss while we have our fun." Eta teased while she strokes her dick while Zeta hilts Phoebe after a few moments.

Blaze blushed brightly before she slid under Phoebe till her head was underneath her girlfriend's head.

Phoebe looks down to see Blaze smiling.

Phoebe smiled back before she leans her head down kissed Blaze's lips.

Said lady in waiting returns the kiss by slipping her tongue in.

Eta and Zeta enjoyed the sight before Eta walked over to Blaze and after kneeling between Blaze's legs, used her right hand to play with Blaze's folds to warm her up more for what she had in mind.

Said lady in waiting widen her eyes a bit before moaning in Phoebe's mouth.

For a minute or two, Eta continues to rub Blaze's folds before pulling her hand away to lick her claws clean before she spoke up.

"Get ready my dear… your about to have a shockingly good time with me." Eta said while Zeta's eye twitched at the pun while Eta moved her body and points her dick at Blaze's folds after she got on top of her and had her head over Phoebe's.

Blaze let's go of Phoebe's lips and braced herself for what's about to happen.

Eta then pressed her dick at Blaze's hole before the head of her dick popped in before she slowly went into the Lady in waiting's hole.

Blaze widen her eyes a bit before groaning a bit at the feeling.

A moment later passed before Eta managed to hilt Blaze before she hissed a bit in pleasure.

"Oh… Nice, tight, and hot as hell, remind me to have a go again with you later." Eta said before she waits for Blaze to adjust.

Said lady in waiting blushes after hearing that before it took her a couple of minutes or so before she finally adjusted to Eta's dick.

Eta felt that before grinning when she decided to go all out.

"Well then… it would be rude to hold back on a beauty like you…" Eta said before her dick starts to spark with energy in Blaze's pussy before she starts to thrust in and out of the Lady in waiting.

"Gah!" Blaze yelped at the feeling before she starts groaning and moaning before Eta surprised her by speeding up slowly till Eta's hips blurred with speeds much faster then what Blaze took in the past.

Blaze's moans got louder before she starts enjoying this intense pleasure before Zeta starts to thrust her hips as well into Phoebe's ass.

"Gah!" Said Flame Royal yelped before she groans and moans at the feeling.

A few minutes pass with the two robotic sisters pounding Phoebe and Blaze all the while they felt themselves getting closer and closer with their dicks twitching.

Phoebe and Blaze continues to moan from the pleasure before feeling their climax approaching.

Thanks to their rivalry, Eta and Zeta didn't want to cum before the other so they grit their teeth before they fought their orgasms down with surprising stubbornness before using more power in their thrusts which made Phoebe and Blaze's bodys jiggle and shake from the power they were using while Eta used more energy which made her dick actually glow with energy when she shocks and jolts all of Blaze's g-spots.

"GAH!" Said lady in waiting moan with ecstasy.

Another minute passed before the duo felt their orgasms approaching before actually roaring in sync when they hilt the two fiery ladies and unload their semen into them with Eta's being electricity charged.

"AAAAHHH!" Phoebe and Blaze yelled before they climaxed on Zeta and Eta's dicks.

For a minute, the two robotic woman took a moment to cool down with steam emitting from their bodies before they pulled free of the fiery duo while semen flowed out of their holes before Eta and Zeta looked to them to see how they were doing so far.

Phoebe and Blaze pants a few times to catch their breath while their bodies shudder a bit.

Eta then spoke up after she pushed herself to her knees.

"So… ready for another round you two?, wanna change partners?" Eta asked while she got to her feet and after turning around, showed the duo her ass while her tail swinged to and fro.

Phoebe and Blaze blushed from that before they nod their heads at Eta.

"Well then, Your majesty, my ass and your dick need to make a good memory while Zeta here tends to Blaze here." Eta said which made Zeta growl for a moment before speaking up.

"Ohhh… and who made you in charge!" Zeta growled out with fanged teeth.

That's when Phoebe spoke.

"No fighting you two. Remember we have all day since Beta is training Finn." She said before she stood up after getting out from under Zeta and starts concentrating before her dick appeared.

Zeta huffed before speaking up with crossed arms.

"Then have fun, I'll wait for you two to get done since what I can do is limited." Zeta said with a frown before she walked a bit away and sat down on her legs to watch the three.

Phoebe then looked at Blaze before speaking.

"Blaze, why don't you go and comfort Zeta." She said with a smile.

Said lady in waiting smiles back before she nods to her girlfriend before getting up and heads to Zeta.

Zeta raised an eyebrow at Blaze before speaking up.

"Thought you would go for the thunder cat there, I mean she does have more ways to please a lady after all." Zeta said with a frown on her face.

Blaze chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Later. Right now it's my turn with you." Blaze said before she surprised the Lioness by kissing her lips.

Zeta was indeed surprised by that action before she returned the kiss while hugging Blaze back before pulling her head away after a minute before speaking up.

"Huh, what brought that on?" Zeta said with a slightly humored/curious tone.

Blaze smirk before speaking.

"Why ask when we can start feeling good together?" She questioned.

"Try asking that when you got a lower half of a lioness and a dick that can eclipse most men… bit of a turn off except for some women." Zeta said with a raised eyebrow, she wasn't trying to make the situation odd but that seemed like a reasonable come back.

Blaze surprised Zeta by bringing her hand to her cheek before rubbing it.

"I didn't complain when I was with you did I?"

"No, but I have to change back in order to have fun with someone like Phoebe or Finn in the future, Eta and the others can make just a slight shift and bam, easy access." Zeta said when she looked to her lower half.

Blaze frowns a bit before she surprised Zeta by pushing the lioness on her side.

Zeta in turn looked greatly surprised at the action since Blaze was stronger than she thought before she looked to see what Blaze was doing.

Said lady in waiting still frowns before she knelts down and grabbed Zeta's dick before speaking.

"Now listen here, I don't care what form you have. Phoebe and I like you for who you are. And when it's your turn with Finn, I know he'll feel the same for you. So now shut up and enjoy this." She said before she opened her mouth and swallow Zeta's dick before she starts bobbing her head with gusto.

Zeta let's out a hiss of pleasure before looking to Blaze while she blew her dick, she had a thing to say but kept quiet to see what Blaze would do next.

Blaze continues to bob her head before she surprised Zeta again by bringing her hand to the lioness's folds before she starts rubbing it.

Zeta lets out a loud groan at the action before speaking up between stutters.

"O-Oh wow… t-that's a r-rare m-move… for t-this form." Zeta stutters when she dug her claws into the ground which showed how rare it was for her pussy to be used in this state.

Blaze mentally giggles while bobbing her head before she puts a couple of fingers inside Zeta's pussy before she starts moving it around.

Zeta lets out a groan from enjoying that which was felt when Zeta's dick starting to twitch and her tunnel tightens on Blaze's fingers.

Blaze felt that as well before she bobbed her head a bit faster while being more rough with her fingers which made Zeta pant for breath a bit more before she felt her orgasm hit her hard.

"Oh...O-Oh….B-Blaze…***ROOOOOAAAARRR*" **Zeta said before she roars when she cums into Blaze's mouth and her tunnel tightens greatly on Blaze's fingers before they got soaked with fluids.

Blaze was a bit caught off guard by that before she to swallow Zeta's cum while stroking the lioness's dick.

Zeta let's out more pants and moans from that before she taps off after 10 seconds while semen flows down Blaze's chin and onto her breasts before her body lets off steam to cool down again before Zeta looked to Blaze to see how she was doing right now.

Said lady in waiting pulls her head back before a pop noise was heard before looking at Zeta.

"Feeling better now?" She said with a grin before she pulls her fingers out of Zeta's pussy before she starts licking them clean.

Instead of answering, Zeta surprised Blaze by gripping her shoulder after reaching a bit before pulling her to her before locking lips with Blaze and slid her tongue in with a slight blush being evident on Zeta's face.

Blaze was surprised by that action along seeing that blush on said lioness's face before she kissed back sliding her tongue in to fight Zeta's before closing her eyes.

For a minute, Zeta continues the kiss before pulling Blaze away with a much hungrier loon and grin on her face before speaking up.

"Better get ready to experiment for that move... I want to see what you and Phoebe can do to me later… more so when you get a dick to use... But for now, let's see what else you'll do now." Zeta teased while she brought a hand down to rub Blaze's folds a bit to tease her.

Blaze blushed before she shudders a bit.

"Bring it on… babe." She said with a grin which made Zeta grin while the camera went to Eta and Phoebe a bit ago.

A few minutes ago...

Eta saw Phoebe speaking to Blaze before said lady in waiting walked to Zeta before Eta spoke up.

"What did you say to her?" Eta said with a fanged grin when she placed a hand on her hip while turning to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled a bit at Eta before speaking.

"Oh, I told her to keep Zeta company and help make her feel better."

"Ah, well let's leave Blaze to cheer up the big baby, she was always a bit sore about not having a form like mine or the others… pretty rare for a guy to give her the time of day in that form." Eta said with a shrug of her arms while a grin was seen on her face.

Phoebe frowns before speaking.

"Well me and Blaze like her no matter what form. Plus she gets a turn with Finn. After me and Blaze of course." She said with a grin.

"Eh no skin off my nose really if you do things with Zeta in private, I just get competitive around her, anyway... all I'm interested in is see what you can do with that massive thing between your legs… tell me, is it always like that or can you change it's size and shape?" Eta said while pointing a claw at Phoebe's dick.

Instead of replying, Phoebe grins before she starts concentrating till another of her dicks pop out.

Eta smirks before speaking up.

"Doubling up huh?, interesting but I was thinking more on shape changing instead of doubling… still if that's the best you can do right now then I can work with it." Eta said when she vanished with a burst of speed before she repeats her past action by appearing behind Phoebe and gripping both dicks before stroking both of them with her hands.

Said Flame royal was surprised again by the speed before she groans a bit from the stroking.

Eta then full on grins before speaking up.

"Well then, let's see if you can handle this…" Eta cryptically said before her hands blurred with speed and stroked Phoebe off with sonic speed while her arms jolt with energy.

Phoebe grinds her teeth a bit from that action before she starts moaning from the pleasure.

A few seconds pass before Eta stops and gently rubs the head of her dicks with her paw like hands before whispering into Phoebe's ear.

"So… who leads this dance?, you… or I?" Eta asked when she rubs Phoebe on the tips of her dicks with her paw pads..

Phoebe shudders at the feeling before speaking.

"L-Lay on your back." She said in a commanding voice which made Eta chuckle when she heard the stutter but let go anyway.

"Alright…" Eta said before laying on her back a moment later with her legs spread to see what Phoebe would do now while her dick stayed erect.

Phoebe knelt down before she aimed one dick at Eta's pussy and the other at the tigress's ass.

Eta grins when she felt that before speaking up.

"Don't hold back on me, I heard you maybe a quick shot with both but I want to see what you can do when your serious." Eta said when she wiggles her hips on Phoebe's dicks to tease her.

Phoebe shudders again a bit before looking at Eta with grin before speaking.

"I'll show you who's a quick shot." She said before she shoved both of her dicks in Eta's ass and pussy.

Eta let's out a mix of a groan and a hiss before she grins at Phoebe to show that she was able to take her dicks easily.

Phoebe took a couple of breaths before she starts thrusting in and out of Eta's ass and pussy.

Eta let's out moans and groans at the action but grins when she sent energy into her ass and pussy to give Phoebe a good jolt for her double dicks.

Said Flame royal shudders from that action, which caused her to thrust faster.

She then brought her hands to the tigress's breasts before giving them a nice squeeze.

Eta shudders at this action before panting and moaning again before a few minutes pass with her dicks staying erect in the air and her holes continuing to zap Phoebe's dicks while she felt Phoebe slowly getting close when she felt her dicks twitching.

Phoebe also felt that and didn't want to stop.

So she slows down her thrusting a before she gave Eta's breasts another nice squeeze before she put her mouth on one of the tigress's breasts and sucked her nipple.

Eta lets out another groan before she decided to turn the tables and with a surprising amount of strength, speed, and some dexterity, pushed herself up and by extension, Phoebe which caused Phoebe to be on her back while Eta, who still had Phoebe's dicks in her holes, looked like she was about to ride her with her hands and feet on the ground to keep her steady… and all while grinning down at Phoebe.

Said Flame royal was completely caught by that action before looking at the grinning tigress.

"Hehe, sorry but I don't want to look weak in front of Zeta there… get ready for the ride of your life!" Eta said before growling out when she starts to raise and lower her hips rapidly before her speed increased to make her hips blur on Phoebe's dicks.

Phoebe starts to groan a few times before she moans a bit loud which made Eta's grin get wider when she adds electrical energy to her holes again while Phoebe was getting closer and closer until...

Phoebe grunts before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" She yells before both of her dicks release a big dose of cum in Eta's ass and pussy.

Eta lets out a hiss of pleasure and slight pain, she wasn't as fire proof as the others but she did enjoy it when things get rough which made her next action surprising.

Instead of slowing down her hips on the ejaculating dicks, she actually sped up even more on them and used more energy to get as much fiery semen from Phoebe's dicks as she could.

Phoebe moans with ecstasy before wrapping her legs around Eta's waist.

Eta was a bit surprised at that action which caused her to stop since the legs around her waist prevents her from moving her hips while she watched Phoebe riding out her orgasm.

It wasn't long till said Flame royal finally taps off before she starts panting a bit.

Eta in the meantime chuckles in amusement before speaking up when she remembered a few things from her sister's memories that got passed to her.

"Not bad, seems that practice here and there gave you enough stamina to keep these monsters out for another round, still, it's my turn now." Eta said before she pulled herself off of Phoebe's dicks which caused fiery semen to flow onto them before she freed herself from Phoebe's legs which left Phoebe spread out on the ground while Eta got to her feet.

Phoebe continues to pant a bit before looking at Eta who grins at her.

"Don't worry Your highness… I know a few things here that will make it very interesting for us… but for now, take a minute to recover." Eta said with a fanged grin while her erect dick twitched with anticipation.

Phoebe nods to the female robotic tigress before resting for a moment before the scene went back to Beta and Finn.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Thunder chamber upper level/ Finn, Beta**

The scene goes back to after Beta cleaned her body out and sat on a chair while she waits for Finn to recover, she then spoke up after a few minutes.

"So Finn… how are you feeling now?" Beta said while she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Finn, who continues to lay down, blushed a bit after looking at Beta's breasts before speaking.

"I feel fine. How about you?" He asked which made Beta chuckle.

"No real difference, I'm built to last remember?" Beta said with an amused tone to the cybernetic human.

Finn felt embarrassed after hearing that.

"Right, sorry." He said which made Beta shrug.

"No worries, just focus on recovering and regaining your stamina." Beta said with an amused tone at Finn's concern.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"Okay. While we wait… is it okay… if I pleasure you?"

"Well, I don't see why not, could be good practice for when you with other ladies later." Beta said with an amused tone before speaking up again.

"Stay on your back for now, I got a position you may like." Beta said when she got up from her chair and walks to Finn.

Finn nods to Beta before waiting.

Beta in turn walked over to Finn before she stopped at his head, she then moved her left foot to the left side of his head which gave Finn the perfect view of her pussy.

She then knelt down which placed her knees next to Finn's head before speaking up.

"Ready Finn?" Beta said when she looked to Finn's chin while she placed her hands on her hips.

Said human blushed a bit bright before speaking.

"Yes."

Beta then leans her torso down and gripped Finn's dick with her right hand before stroking it.

Finn groans from that action before Beta spoke up.

"So Finn, have you ever done anything like this with Epsilon or Delta?" Beta said before she leaned down and start licking the head of his dick.

Finn shivers a bit before speaking.

"N-No… You're my first." He said which made Beta pull her tongue away to chuckle before speaking up.

"Well then, start licking and enjoy this position, it's called the sixty-nine position." Beta said before she went back to Finn's dick, this time by taking the head into her mouth while her breasts were squished onto Finn's stomach.

Finn groans again before he took his tongue out and starts licking Beta's folds while the scene went back to Zeta and Blaze when Beta decided to teach Finn about sex positions.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Thunder chamber depth's/ Phoebe, Blaze, Eta, Zeta**

Blaze gave Zeta another kiss on the lips before she brought her hands up and grabbed the Lioness's breasts before squeezing them.

Then she used her tail to wrap around Zeta's dick before she starts stroking it.

Zeta shudders at that before speaking up.

"Hope you like it really rough, I got a position in mind if you want to hear it?" Zeta said before she teased Blaze by using her hand to rub her folds.

Said lady in waiting shudders a bit before speaking.

"I'm all ears." She said with a smirk.

"Alright, go to this rock here and lay on it like I tell you to, I'll grab a couple small rocks… it will make sense in a moment." Zeta said when she got up from the ground and looked around before grinning when she found what she was looking for while time passed for a moment.

The scene then showed Blaze who was on her back while her ass was resting on the rock for some reason… it looked like she was resting upside down in a chair while her legs hovered in the air while two rocks were set next to her which acts as armrests.

Zeta then walked to the odd positioned Blaze before she turned her body around and rests her hind legs on the two rocks which caused her rear end to raise into the air while she used her arms to support her torso which allowed her to look under her body while her dick rests on Blaze's folds.

Said lady in waiting was indeed surprised at the positions they're in.

"So… not the best position but definitely an interesting one." Zeta teased when she grinds her dick on Blaze's folds.

Blaze shudders a bit before speaking.

"I will admit… it is an interesting position."

"Now then, time to see how rough I can get." Zeta said when she gripped the ground before her rear legs walked back onto the rocks behind her which allowed her to align her dick with Blaze's fold before she slid her feet down which in turn slid her dick all the way into Blaze in one smooth go before her rear legs land on the two rock next to Blaze before Zeta waits for Blaze to adjust.

Said lady in waiting groans from that action while grinding her teeth a bit before Zeta chuckle before she slowly raised and lowered her hips which pulled and pushed her dick into Blaze before she slowly built up speed.

Blaze groans a few times before she starts moaning from the pleasure.

Zeta continue that for a few minutes before she surprised Blaze by pushing her arms up which caused her dick and Blaze to raise into the air before her forepaws wrapped around Blaze while her arms which pressed Blaze onto Zeta's body and hands land on the ground to support her body before she resumed thrusting into Blaze.

Said lady in waiting continues to moan from the pleasure before wrapping her arms around Zeta's body while Zeta keeps thrusting into Blaze.

A few moments pass before Zeta felt her dick twitching slowly but she didn't stop thrusting into Blaze while she fought from ejaculating when she felt Blaze getting close as well.

Blaze continues to moan a bit more while still holding onto Zeta.

A minute more passes while Zeta grit her teeth when she felt herself getting so close.

"B-Blaze… inside.. or out…y-your call." Zeta managed to get out while she continues thrusting.

Blaze grits her teeth as well before replying.

"I-Inside!" She moans which caused Zeta to snarl when she increased the speed of her thrusts before she roars when she starts unloading into Blaze's pussy before semen flow out of her tunnel and Zeta's front forepaws hugged Blaze to keep her steady.

"AAAAHHH!" Blaze yells from the pleasure before climaxing on Zeta's dick while hugging the Lioness a bit tight.

For a few moments, the duo shudders before Zeta taps off a starts to cool down with steam emitting from her, she then mover her body a bit while her forepaw held Blaze before setting her down on the ground gently and away from the puddle of semen nearby.

Said lady in waiting's body shudders a bit while she tries to catch her breath.

Zeta then chuckles before she carefully rests her body next to Blaze to act as a pillow of sorts before speaking up.

"Get some sleep, you'll need the energy later." Zeta said with a grin on her face before crossing her arms under her breasts.

Blaze nods to Zeta before closing her eyes to rest while the scene went to Eta and Phoebe.

**With Eta and Phoebe...**

Eta took a bit more to let Phoebe recover before speaking up.

"Alright your majesty, feel better?, need any more time to recover?" Eta asked the recovering Queen when she sat cross legged on the ground to watch Phoebe.

Phoebe looks at Eta before speaking.

"No, I feel better." She said which made Eta grin before she spoke up.

"Well then… want to try something… a bit kinky I have in mind?" Eta cryptically asked with a hungry grin on her face before she looked at Phoebe with lust filled eyes.

Phoebe blushed from the look before she nods at Eta.

A moment later, Eta vanished before reappearing next to Phoebe before picking her up.

She, and Phoebe in her arms, vanished before Eta took her to a certain spot before setting Phoebe down on her feet while the rocks near them jolt from the electricity hitting them, glow with the bluish light, and a few rocks actually float near the duo when the rocks nearby glowed and stay floating in the air.

Eta actually walked over before she sat on a floating rock that looked like it was clawed into the shape of a chair before she looked to Phoebe with a grin.

"So… like it?, my home away from home… though I have to worry about my furniture floating away… anyway… ready for the kinky part?" Eta asked when she looked around before grinning when she had everything needed, but kept quiet when she looked back to Phoebe.

Phoebe was surprised to see the floating rocks before nodding to the electric tigress.

Eta then chuckles before she got up and walked to Phoebe before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Follow me then." Eta said when she walked past Phoebe with a grin on her face and towards one of the electrical pillars in the room.

Phoebe gulps a bit before she made her dicks disappear before following Eta.

It turns out that Eta led her to a part of the pillar that was on the ground nearby… which had a rock that jets out… and it was… cut into a very polished and… phallic shape… all while Eta grins when she waits for questions.

Phoebe was shocked when saw that before blushing a bit brightly.

"Um… mind explaining first before anything?" She asked.

"Oh I was just going to watch you while you had some fun with this… you seemed to be kinky enough for it… mind humoring me?" Eta teased while she sat on a nearby rock.

Phoebe's eyes widen in shock before speaking.

"You want me to ride on that?!" She questioned which had Eta raise an eyebrow, though she still had a grin, before she spoke up with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, it has an added effect that makes it more pleasing than it would seem, but if your afraid…" Eta teased and took a moment to provoke Phoebe's reluctance to go with the idea.

Phoebe frowns at that remark before speaking.

"Never." She said which made Eta chuckle before she spoke up.

"Well then your majesty… your throne awaits." Eta teased the Flame queen while her own dick grew erect from whatever she was imagining that Phoebe would do soon.

Phoebe nods before heading to the phallus shaped rock.

Eta chuckles when she saw that before she waits for Phoebe to give her a good show.

Phoebe climbs on the rock before positioning her folds above it.

She took a deep breath before she lowers herself till her folds starts to swallow the head of the rock.

Thanks to the surprisingly smooth carving, the head of the rocky dildo managed to pop in without hurting Phoebe at all, honestly it felt more like smooth glass or something close.

Said Flame Queen was surprised from how good it felt before she was finally at the hilt.

Thankfully her feet were on the ground, it seemed that the area around it gave Phoebe perfect room to lift and lower herself if she wanted to while Eta watched on with a grin on her face while she lightly paws at her erection.

Phoebe took a couple of deep breaths before she starts going up and down on the phallus shaped rock.

For a few moments, nothing else happened, but Eta grins when the effect she was talking about kicks in… when a bolt of lightning hits the rocky pillar they were on which caused energy to go through the rocky dildo and zapped Phoebe with a surprising amount of energy all through her pussy.

Phoebe's body shudders from that effect which made her bounced a bit fast.

Eta grins more before speaking up.

"Wow… guess your a real sult huh?... most women would have screamed with every fiber of their being and piss themselves since that energy is more than I normally use for safety reasons… guess you Elemental's are made of sterner stuff… that or you enjoy a little pain with pleasure." Eta said when she got up from her seat and walked to Phoebe with a grin on her face.

Phoebe groans a bit while bouncing before speaking.

"I may... feel good... from this. But I won't go down that easy." She said which made Eta grin before she walked behind Phoebe before speaking up.

"Well then… might as well get even rougher since you can take it...at least for now." Eta said with a fanged grin when she placed placed the head of her dick on Phoebe's asshole and her other hand grips the round ass cheek.

Phoebe braced herself while she continues bouncing before Eta grips her ass with a tight grip before she surprised Phoebe by slamming herself balls deep into the Flame Queens ass before she starts thrusting with no mercy while she and the rocky dildo jolt with energy.

Phoebe grinds her teeth from the action before she starts moaning from the pleasure which caused her to bounce faster before putting both of her hands behind her head.

Eta grins at that before she lowered her hands before she gripped the back of Phoebe's thighs before she lifts Phoebe's legs into the air, Eta then surprised Phoebe, by instead of moving her own body, her arms lift and lower rapidly which caused Phoebe to bounce on the dick and rocky dildo with insane speed, all the while the two dicks jolt with more energy.

Phoebe starts to moan very loud before her tongue stuck out which made Eta grin more when she saw that before speaking up when she slowed down a bit.

"Oh ho… guess I'm right…you maybe a queen but your nothing more than a slut who enjoys a good dicking huh?, makes me wonder if it's pure feelings with that Finn guy… he has a lot of muscles so I wonder what he can do in the sheets… and thanks to my sisters memories… I know what he's packing already… and what he can do with it already." Eta teased Phoebe with dirty talk before she whispered the last bit into Phoebe's ear.

Phoebe blushed at the thought while moaning loud before turning her head a bit before speaking.

"Maybe I am… a slut. B-But my feelings… for Finn are pure and true... Even though.. I think of... what we're gonna... d-do during my heat cycle." She said with a blush on her face.

"Is that right?, what about this Marcy or this Huntress or even this Bubblegum person, seems you have other ladies in mind and it seems you have an issue with the last one and would like nothing more then to teach her a lesson when I got some data on her and the secretive things she did behind your back." Eta teased while she slowed more to gentle thrusts.

Phoebe moans a bit before speaking.

"W-Well… I told F-Finn he can… have more than… one lover. I need to… know Marcy first… before welcoming her. I-I… don't know about this… Huntress Wizard… s-since I need to know… what happened between… her and Finn. A-And as for Bubblegum… let's say I don't… agree with the… w-way she spies on people. D-Deep down… I feel she like… s-she needs to be… taught a… l-lesson."

"Ohhh… maybe a lesson with her bent over a table and you use your extra large friends on her ass?, ever imagined what that Bubblegum characters ass would look like with your dicks in it?" Eta teased with a whispering tone while she grinds in Phoebe's ass.

Phoebe groans a bit before speaking up.

"I-I wasn't… thinking about that… until now." She said when Eta's teasing caused her to imagine Bubblegum in her labcoat and Phoebe pushing her face first onto the table before she ripped her lower clothing away and forcing her dual dicks into her pink round ass which made Bubblegum scream, from pain or pleasure it was hard to tell.

Eta in the meantime was grinning when she felt Phoebe tightening around her dicks before whispering into the Flame Queens ear.

"Oh… seems you enjoy your little fantasy a lot from what I can tell… so tell me… got a kinky idea in mind that I can do for you… name it and I'll see what I can do." Eta teased when she slowly thrusts into Phoebe like a gentle lover.

Phoebe moans a bit before looking back at Eta again before speaking.

"W-Well… I you to go very... rough on me… while ravaging my breasts." She said before blushing.

Instead of saying anything, Eta lets Phoebe's legs go before she roughly grips Phoebe's breasts and her hips actually blur when she starts to get serious by pounding Phoebe's ass with speeds that no one one Ooo could match unless that really put in the effort… and Eta looked like she was just getting started.

Phoebe was surprised by that action, even though this is what she wanted, before she starts moaning with ecstasy.

A few moments pass before Eta spoke up with a loud commanding tone.

"So my dear slave… how is this?… what me to go faster?… can you even take it?" Eta teased Phoebe when it looked like she enjoyed taking it just as much as she gave it.

Said Flame Queen moans greatly before speaking.

"J-JUST… SHUT UP!… A-AND GO AS FAST AS POSSIBLE." Phoebe screamed which made Eta grin before speaking up.

"Maybe at a later time… for now, how about 20 percent." Eta said before her hips blur even more which made Phoebe's ass ripple from the force of the thrusts when she used more speed than before while revealing to Phoebe that she was barely starting to use her speed.

"OH YEAH!" Phoebe moans loud while her tongue stuck out before Eta grins when a few minutes pass while Phoebe was lightly bounced up and down on the rocky dildo.

Eta then felt her dick twitching slowly while she keeps up her thrusting before speaking up.

"If you want me to go all out…Then beg for it… let's see if you can drop the stubborn queen act and act more like a lover… call me… Mistress for now..." Eta said when her thrusting speed stopped from going faster, she was still thrusting fast, but it seemed like she was trying to dominate Phoebe right now.

Said Flame Queen was surprised at the request before she moans loudly. Though she didn't want the pleasure to stop before speaking.

"P-Please… keep going… Mistress!" Phoebe moans which made Eta grin before she spoke.

"Good girl… now the reward." Eta said before she stopped for some reason while her body and dick starts to glow with energy, it was like the calm before the storm.

Phoebe pants for a bit before thinking.

'_What is she planning?' _She thought before Eta did something… shocking…

If someone was watching from the side, then they would see that Eta then starts thrusting her hips so fast that her hips actually vanished from the speed that she was using and Phoebe's ass, which ripples and bounced lightly from an invisible force, was seen which was gaping from what Eta was doing while energy seemed to flow into her ass when energy traveled through Eta's dick…it looked like she really was speeding up and getting serious while she massaged Phoebe's breasts.

"GAAAAHHH!" Phoebe yelps before moaning loud with ecstasy while her tongue stuck out again.

Instead of slowing down, Eta seemed to speed up even more, though her hips couldn't be seen, the sight of Phoebe's ass practically vibrating showed how fast Eta was going while she grit her teeth when her dick twitches even more.

"6-60… percent… 40… to go." Eta said when she got ready to go even faster, though she doubt that Phoebe could respond right now since she was practically destroying the shape of her ass right now.

Said Flame Queen continues to moan while her face shows a very pleased look which gave Eta the signal to continue.

She then roars when energy seemed to make the outline of her hips before the outline seemed to blur when the energy had a hard time keeping up with Eta's increasing speed.

"8-80… p-percent." was all Eta said when she had trouble speaking herself while her face turned into some kind of snarl like look when she focused on thrusting her hips and roughly gripped Phoebe's breasts to keep her from flying off her dick and the rocky dildo.

Phoebe couldn't even speak since she was having the time of her life.

For a moment nothing else happened before the blue energy starts to turn red in color.

"1-100!" Eta roars before her body practically vibrates with speeds that far surprised anyone on Ooo when she gripped Phoebe's breasts and her claws dug into them to keep Phoebe from flying, she was trying to be careful about hurting the Fire Elemental but even she had a tough time keeping calm at 100 percent.

Phoebe felt that before she felt her climax approaching.

For a minute, Eta kept thrusting while her dick throbs faster and faster until she roars out and starts unloading into the Flame Elemental's ass while more energy pumped through her body but she didn't stop thrusting while she did so which caused the semen to splatter out and coat Phoebe's ass a little and the ground underneath the duo while red energy sparked from the semen which showed how turbo charged it was.

"AAAAHHH!" Phoebe screamed with her tongue sticking out before climaxing on the phallus shaped rock.

For a few moments, the duo's climax continue before tapping off while Eta slowed down before she managed to stop with her hips steaming while she pants for air... But the red energy didn't stop… it actually seem to grow.

Phoebe pants as well while her body shudders.

However to her surprise, Eta lifts her off of the rock which had fiery cum from Phoebe on it, and her dick which had red energy coursing through it before actually turning Phoebe around and sat her on the phallic shaped rock with her gaping asshole on it before speaking up with… a slightly feral look on her face.

"Get ready slave… now that I'm in top form… I'm not giving you time to rest… understand?" Eta said with a slight growl when she starts lowering Phoebe on to the rock before the slicked up object popped in effortlessly while Eta pressed the head of her dick at Phoebe's folds.

Said Flame Royal's eyes widen a bit before grinding her teeth.

It took her a few moments to adjust before speaking up.

"I-I understand… Mistress." She said which made Eta grin before she thrusts herself balls deep in Phoebe and starts thrusting with serious speed which showed she was going all out from the get go now.

Phoebe groans a few times before she wrapped her arms around Eta's neck before moaning.

Eta continues thrusting while the scene went back to Beta and Finn.

**Ooo/ Fire kingdom/ Military base/ lightening chamber upper level/ Beta, Finn**

Turns out that they went past the sixty-nine position and Beta was now on her back with Finn thrusting into her pussy while her legs rest on his shoulders.

Said human continues to thrust and buck his hips before he brought his one hand to Beta's right breast before squeezing it hard.

Beta let's out a slight gasp and moan every now and then, but unlike the sweaty tired Finn, she looked ok so far.

"How are you doing Finn?, Want to change positions?, Just think of one and I'll listen." Beta said while she watched Finn thrust into her.

Finn groans while thrusting before speaking up.

"I'm… doing fine. I also want to stay like this." He said before squeezing her right breast again.

Beta let's out another moan before speaking up.

"Maybe, but this is suppose to help you with your stamina and how effective you can use it… I suggested it to help you and make sure your back doesn't ache." Beta said while she felt Finn twitching inside of her.

Finn took some thought before he slows his thrusting before speaking.

"You have a point. I'll lay on the ground while you bounce up and down." He said before stopping completely.

"Very well, vaginal or anal?" Beta asked while waiting for Finn's order.

"Hmmm… vaginal." Finn said before pulling his dick out of Beta's pussy.

"Very well." Beta said when she waits for Finn to get onto his back before she went over to him and after showing her front to Finn this time, pressed the head of his dick to her folds before lowering her body which showed Finn's dick as it entered her pussy again before she hilts Finn and rests her body there to let Finn look at her before she spoke up.

"Want anything fancy or normal?" Beta asked when she had feet on the ground and a hand next to Finn's body to support her frame.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"I would like to have… a taste of your breast while you bounce." He suggested which made Beta smile.

Instead of saying anything, Beta just bends down with her large round breasts in front of Finn's face.

Said human blushed brightly before he opens his mouth and closed it around one of Beta's tits before he starts sucking on it.

Beta takes a moment to let Finn suck on her beast before she starts to lift and lower her hips and rides his dick while tightening and loosening her pussy around Finn's dick.

Finn groans a bit before he starts sucking on Beta's breast a little hard.

Beta hums a bit with pleasure before she continues to ride Finn when she felt his dick twitching again while she had a thought.

"Seems Finn is getting tired, he might need some sleep after this one." Beta thought before she starts to grind and roll her hips on Finn's dick slowly to help him build up his load.

Finn groans a bit again before he brought his mouth to Beta's other breast before he starts sucking the other nipple with gusto.

Beta lets out a slight moan before she starts lifting and lowering her hips again when Finn's throbbing slows down before time passed.

Ten minutes pass with Beta repeating the process of raising and lowering Finn's pressure before she looked to Finn when she felt him building up again.

Said human continues to suck Beta's breast while trying to hold back his climax.

Beta then spoke up when she had an idea.

"Say Finn, before I let you sleep for a bit, want to finish with a bang?" Beta said with a teasing tone while she grinds her hips again but at a fast pace to keep his pressure built up.

Finn took his mouth off of Beta's breast before speaking.

"Sure." He said before he sucks on the female robotic mole's breast again.

However Beta pulling away and standing up was confusing before she walked away for some reason.

Finn wondered why Beta got up before speaking.

"Something wrong Beta?" He asked before Beta spoke up off screen.

"Turn and look... you'll see." Beta said with a humored filled tone.

Finn was confused before turning around… only to blush brightly at what he's looking at..

Turns out, Beta walked over to a nearby bench and after placing her right knee on the bench, bent down a bit to show her round ass to Finn while looking back to him with a teasing grin while she used her right hand's fingers to move her ass cheeks apart and showed her asshole to Finn.

Said human blushed brightly before feeling his dick twitch excitedly.

Beta then used her left hand and used a large claw to beckon Finn in a tempting manner while speaking up.

"Come on Finn… my ass awaits." Beta said before using her left hand to smack her ass in a teasing manner.

Finn didn't need to be told twice before he got up and quickly went to Beta before he aimed his dick to the female robotic mole's asshole.

Finn decided to just shove his dick in Beta's asshole without hesitation.

Beta lets out a loud moan this time before falling silent when she looked back to Finn to see his next action.

Said human used his one hand to grip Beta's hip before he starts to thrust in and out of Beta's asshole.

Beta in turn thrusts her hips back with moans which caused her ass to juggle when her ass met Finn's hips.

For a few minutes the duo continue their actions before Beta felt Finn's dick twitching again, and since she helped build him up… he would definitely let out a larger load than normal.

Finn groans from how good Beta's ass felt before speaking up.

"B-Beta...turn your head." He said.

Beta was a bit confused but did so by using her left arm to help support her body and turned her torso to look to Finn.

Finn then leans in before bringing his lips to Beta's lips while thrusting which Beta moans into before she sent her tongue into Finn's mouth to fight his while she let's Finn does what he wants to her.

Said human moans in Beta's mouth before having his tongue fight hers while thrusting more and more while Beta continues kissing until...

Finn grunts before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" He yells before unleashing a big dose of his cum in Beta's ass.

Beta in turn moans loudly when she felt that this load was much bigger than the others like she thought they would before waiting for Finn to finish unloading into her ass.

It was a few moments or so before Finn finally taps off.

He still had his dick in Beta's ass before he brought his chin to the crook of the female robotic mole's neck before he tries to catch his breath.

Beta in turn chuckles before she spoke up.

"Don't worry Finn, we can practice later, if you'll get off of me, we can get you into a bath and onto a bed to rest." Beta said with an amused tone when she saw how tired Finn was, he did well, around 20 minutes, but he seemed exhausted.

"O-Okay." Finn said in a tired voice before he surprised Beta by kissing her check before pulling his dick out.

Beta was a bit humored at that before she got up from the bench after making sure Finn did first before she starts walking away.

"Follow me, theres a room here when guests want to have fun with Eta." Beta said when she walked away from Finn with her ass jiggling on display with each step.

Said human blushed at the sight before he grabbed his clothes and follows Beta while the scene shifts to Phoebe and Eta.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Lightning chamber depth's/ Eta's area/ Phoebe, Eta**

The scene showed a surprising sight, the surprising sight was Phoebe being on her knees while she sucked off Eta… or more like Eta gripping the sides of her head and thrusting her hips in and out of her mouth with a fanged grin on her face.

Phoebe gagged a few times from that action before she starts moaning. Even though it was muffled.

She brought her hand to her folds and starts playing with herself before using her tongue to lick around the head of Eta's dick.

For a minute, the sound of Phoebe sucking and gagging on Eta's dick was heard before Eta greatly surprised Phoebe by slamming her hips on Phoebe's face which caused her to deepthroat Eta's dick and held her head there.

Phoebe gags again before she put her fingers in her pussy and starts moving around inside.

Eta chuckles at that when she held Phoebe's head there for a few seconds more before pulling away which freed up Phoebe's airway while Eta held the sides of her face to get a good look at how Phoebe was feeling right now.

Said Flame Royal pants a few time while a blush was seen on her face while she continues to masterbate before thinking.

'_Oh… Glob. I never knew… that being used… as a toy… would feel… soooo… good.' _She thought before Eta surprised her by quickly lowering her head and kissing Phoebe and forcing her tongue into the Flame Queen's mouth and swirled it around her mouth.

Phoebe was indeed surprised by that action before she melts into the kiss before kissing back and have her tongue interacts with Eta's.

She even used her other arm to grip the back of said female electric tigress's head to deepen the kiss.

Eta lets the kiss continue more before she pulls her head away to speak up with a lust filled tone.

"Summon those two dicks and start stroking them while laying on your back… I'll be using my speed to fuck both of those hot holes of yours." Eta growls out with lust while red energy sparked on her body and dick.

Phoebe blushed before speaking.

"Yes… Mistress." She said before laying on her back and starts concentrating before her two dicks appeared standing up.

Eta grins when gripped Phoebe's legs and forced them apart which caused her ass and pussy to be seen before Eta rests the head of her dick on Phoebe's folds before grinning when her body starts glowing with red energy.

Phoebe blushed before she gripped her two dicks before she starts stroking them before screaming in pleasure with Eta's next action… a warning was one thing but she wasn't prepared for what happened just now.

For a few moment's Eta took a second to thrust all the way into Phoebe's pussy before she pulled out and switched to her ass like she was calculating something before her hips blur then vanish with speed when she started to screw both of Phoebe's holes which caused two gaping holes to be seen since Eta's dicks vanished with the speed she was using as well.

Phoebe was moaning loudly with ecstasy a moment later before she stroke her dicks a little fast.

Eta in turn moved Phoebe's legs to stick straight up before pushing them a bit which caused Eta to lean over Phoebe while Phoebe's own dicks point right at her face… it seemed Eta had the finish in mind already while she continued to screw Phoebe with super speed.

Phoebe was… a bit disturbed to see where her dicks are pointed at. But she kept moaning from the pleasure, too absorbed in it to care, before she stroke her dicks a bit faster.

Eta chuckles before she spoke up, though it came out as a growl.

"So your Highness… am I satisfactory?... or do I need to continue give Finn a hand during your heat?" Eta growls out when she keeps screwing both of Phoebe's holes.

Phoebe continues to stroke her dicks before speaking.

"N-No… you're indeed… satisfactory." She said before moaning while she kept stroking her dicks while Eta's slowly twitched as well before time passed to a few minutes later.

Eta then gripped Phoebe's legs before pushing them more which made Phoebe's dicks aim between her breasts and Eta let go when she placed her claws on the ground which caused Phoebe's ass to points straight up from bending like that while Eta's shoulders help Phoebe's legs steady.

Eta grit her teeth before she felt her dick twitching more before she threw her head back and roars when she starts unloading in both of Phoebe's holes.

Said Flame Royal grits her teeth as well as she felt her dicks twitch a few times before Phoebe climaxes on her breasts and face which caused a thick coat of fiery semen on both areas.

The duo continues to ejaculate before Eta slowly taps off in Phoebe's pussy before she pants for breath while she looked down to see Phoebe's state.

Phoebe taps off at the same time as said female electric tigress before she pants a few times before enjoying the afterglow of this extreme pleasure.

Eta then chuckles before she surprised Phoebe by licking her face with a scratchy tongue while she slowly licked semen off of her face and breasts.

Phoebe shivered a bit at the feeling while still catching her breath.

Eta managed to finish cleaning Phoebe before speaking up when she removed herself from the tired looking Flame Queen, though she still had some semen here and there.

"So your majesty… want to rest up before we continue round 5 or was it 6?" Eta teased while she gave Phoebe a fanged grin.

Phoebe blushed from the tease before speaking.

"I… don't know. But… I hope we... continue later." She said between pants.

"Hehe… oh don't worry, we can have more fun later when you get some sleep… hmm… tell me, how are you with a sister of mine teaming up with me?, not Zeta or Beta just FYI." Eta teased while she moved to Phoebe's side and picked her up and sets her on a floating rock like bed with a rubber mattress on it which seemed to be fireproof when Phoebe didn't burn it up.

Phoebe was surprised at first before she relaxes on the mattress.

Eta chuckles when she saw that before speaking up.

"Rest well, cause you and I are heading to the Water chamber to get a bit more kinky… don't worry, if we get that water fragment and test it, you could be waterproof, it's to get Epsilon to tag team with me as well and she might have a lot of fun with you." Eta teased with a fanged grin before she got ready to walk away.

Phoebe was at first surprised and worried after hearing about the water chamber. Then she felt relief once she heard about the water fragment. Now she blushed at the idea of a double team before feeling a bit worried if Epsilon would be mad at her for threatening Delta.

Phoebe decides that she'll worry about that later once she is well rested before closing her eyes while the scene shifts to Beta and Finn when Eta vanished with a burst of speed.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Thunder chamber rest area/ Beta, Finn**

The scene showed that Finn and Beta was in the shower… and it looked like Beta was sucking Finn off when he got erect again, most likely from Beta helping Finn washing up since he was down to one arm at the moment.

She was able to take over ¾th's of his dick into her mouth and bobbed her head while Finn's back was on the shower wall.

Said human shudders at the action before moaning a bit.

"Oh Glob… Beta." He moans while Beta continues to bob her head before humming a bit with her taking more of his dick into her mouth and throat when she felt him getting close.

Finn groans a bit as he felt that too before trying to hold back his climax so he can enjoy this.

Just then someone used a clawed, paw like hand, to wrap around his dick before the hand starts vibrating while another hand went to Finn's ass and gripped a cheek to give Beta leverage to get more of his dick in when she saw who the extra person was… the person felt how toned his ass was and wondered what kind of training he had to get like this.

Finn jolts a bit before turning his head and was shocked to see who was there and saw a grinning Eta who had a grin on her face.

"Oh ho… nice, toned, and with what you have in Beta's mouth… extra large… definitely going to have fun with you later." Eta teased while Beta continues to blow Finn when she felt him getting close.

Finn blushed big after hearing that before trying to hold his climax again before speaking.

"H-Hey… Eta. H-How are Phoebe, Blaze and Zeta doing?" He asked while Eta grins when she retracted a claw on her hand that was on his ass before speaking up.

"Well, Blaze and Zeta are in one group and it looked like they had real fun and Blaze is now resting… I knocked out Phoebe so to speak when I managed to drain her dry and then some before setting her on a fireproof rubber bed to rest, I'm about to head to Gamma's room to get a few surprises for Phoebe before I continue to dominate her… I even got her to call me Mistress believe it or not…" Eta teased with a fanged grin to show she was serious while she used her middle finger to prod Finn's ass.

Finn was shocked to hear that before he jolts after feeling Eta's finger tease his asshole before speaking.

"D-Did you guys… get the fragment?" He asked which made Eta chuckle.

"I got it back on the way here and I'm about to head to Gamma to pass it to her, now then… time to see how much semen you can unload." Eta said before she pushed her finger into Finn's ass and moved it around till she found what she was looking for… his Prostate and sent jolts of electricity through her hands and through her finger with caused her finger to vibrate and jolt with energy on the prostate in Finn's ass.

"Gah!" Said human yelps from that action before grinding his teeth a bit while Beta sped up her bobbing head when she felt Finn's getting really close all of a sudden before she vibrates her mouth and throat around Finn's dick while Eta grins when she used more energy to finish Finn off.

After a few moments, Finn couldn't take it anymore before grunts and yelled out.

"C-CUMMING!" He yells out before unloading another big load of his cum in Beta's mouth.

But unlike earlier, it seemed that Finn kept cumming with Eta messing with his prostate which seemed to make the orgasm last twice as long which surprised Beta who gulped his semen down.

It was only a minute or so before Finn finally taps off before Eta removed her finger from Finn's ass with a grin before she spoke up while Beta pulled her head off of Finn's dick.

"Interesting huh?, most men wouldn't like that but messing with a guys prostate makes a surprisingly strong and sometimes instant orgasm without an erection… glad I could help." Eta teased before she walked to the sink and washed her hands with steaming hot water while her ass was on display.

Finn blushed brightly after seeing that.

Surprisingly his dick already got hard before twitching a bit.

The human couldn't fight the urge to give Eta some payback for her earlier action. So he quietly got out of the shower and used his ninja skills of stealth to sneak behind the electric tigress before he brought his dick to Eta's asshole and instantly shoved his dick in.

Beta in the meantime grins when she saw that before Eta lets out a loud groan from the surprise attack before looking back to Finn with a wide eyes look.

"T-The hell!" Eta said with her hands gripping the edge of the sink for support while Beta got out of the tub to watch the duo a bit closer.

Finn groans from the feeling of Eta's ass before speaking.

"S-Sorry. But I couldn't resist after seeing your ass." He said before he gripped the electric tigress's hip with one hand before starts thrusting in and out of Eta's ass.

"And payback is not in your mind from what she did just now?" Beta asked when she walked next to the duo while Eta grits her teeth while she lets out small groans while Eta's dick grew erect.

Finn continues to thrust before speaking up.

"T-There's that too." He said which made Beta chuckle before she spoke up.

"Pull Eta away from the sink a few steps if you would be so kind Finn, Eta may be an aggressive sadist of sorts… but caught off guard… and she's a submissive kitten." Beta said with a teasing grin while Eta gave Beta a slight glare.

"J-Just.. Y-you wait… y-you b-better w-watch your… ass… c-cause I'll b-be coming f-for it… later." Eta said with a slight growl when she continues to feel Finn's dick thrusting into her ass.

Finn frowns a bit after hearing that before he stops thrusting before pulling Eta away from the sink with one hand.

Eta was a bit surprised at that, but Beta reached her right hand forward before wrapping it around Eta's dick before she starts stroking it before adjusting her body to allow her to lick the head of the dick and used her free hand to finger Eta's pussy which made the robotic Tigress groan from the surprise action.

That's when Finn spoke.

"That's right. Know where your place is." He said before he resumed thrusting in Eta's ass with gusto which made Eta groan before she spoke up.

"E-Enjoy it… while you… can… I-I'll be… s-showing y-you w-what y-your place i-is later." Eta said while looking to Finn with an eye that promised payback while tightening her ass to try and get some control back.

Finn groans from how tight before speaking up.

"No one… told you to… SPEAK!" He yells before he brought his one hand to Eta's left asscheek before he starts slapping it.

Eta in turn growls and moans from that while Beta was a bit surprised from how bold Finn was before shrugging it off while she focused on sucking Eta off who grit her teeth when she felt herself getting close from the multiple treatments and placed her hands on Beta's head to support her body when her knees felt weak.

Finn felt his dick twitch a bit as he continues to thrust his dick in and out of Eta's ass while still spanking her ass.

Beta in turn starts to suck and stroke more of her sisters dick when she felt her getting close before Eta grit her teeth before roaring out when she starts unloading her semen into Beta's mouth and her ass tightens around Finn's dick when she came hard while her energy leaked out to jolt the duo.

Said human grunts before he came hard in the electric tigress's ass.

Eta felt Finn unloading the surprising amount of semen into her ass before she felt her orgasm getting stronger while Beta continues to drink Eta's semen with some swallowing sounds.

It was about a minute before Finn taps off with Eta following suit shortly after while she pants for breath while shadows cover her eyes thanks to her hat.

Finn pants a bit while he was unaware of the change in Eta's eyes.

A moment later, Eta's eyes glow brightly before she surprised the duo before she vanished with a burst of speed before reappearing next to Finn while she gripped his dick and rapidly strokes it with an angered look on her face.

"You better get ready human… I'll be back after you, Phoebe, and Blaze get past this heat cycle… I'll be paying you back for this humiliation… consider it a promise." Eta said before she vanished from the room with her face turning a bit feral while she grins widely which showed she was serious before she vanished with another burst of speed.

Finn was now spooked before speaking up.

"Oh… Grob." He said knowing how much trouble he's in while Beta gave him a slight grin.

"Don't worry, after that stunt, just get her off guard again and you can change things around." Beta said when she looked to Finn's dick and sighed.

"But it seems that Eta got you fired up again, let's head back in the shower and get rid of that then head to bed." Beta said when she stood up and walked to the showed and got in when it was still running.

Finn looked down and blushed while feeling surprised after seeing his dick erect again before speaking up.

"Mind if I do it in your pussy this time?" He asked while Beta shrugged.

"I don't mind, got a position to use or do I tell you one?" Beta said before crossing her arms.

"Ummm… how about standing up?" He suggested.

"Alright, come here then." Beta said when she moved her body down that her feet were braced on the edges of the tub and her back was on the wall which gave Finn a perfect view and access to Beta's pussy.

Finn blushed brightly before he enters the shower and aim his dick at the female robotic mole's entrance to her pussy before Finn shoved his dick inside.

Beta took a second to groan before she placed a hand on his shoulder before he starts thrusting before time advanced to later.

**Unknown time later...**

Finn was now resting on the bed with one arm wrapped around Beta who layed next to him while she had an arm around Finn's body.

"Feel better Finn?, you came 5 times after all, guess you got more stamina then I thought but you barely made it to the 25 minute mark." Beta said with a slightly amused tone near the end.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"Guess it's because I have a great teacher." He said which made Beta chuckle before she spoke up.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to train you a bit more to at hit the 30 minute mark, I doubt Phoebe and Blaze will hold back if you exhaust yourself so we need to at least stretch that out in a more efficient way." Beta said with a grin on her face when she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Finn and herself and made sure it covered them.

"Night, see you when you wake." Beta said before she closed her eyes.

Finn then thought of something before speaking.

"Say Beta… can I suck your breast while sleeping?" He asked while blushing which made Beta open an eye before shrugging.

"No issue with me, I don't make milk though." Beta said when she closed her eye again.

Finn blushed a bit brightly at the idea before he brought his mouth to Beta's left breast before closing it around the nipple.

He sucked it a few times before closing his eyes while his mouth stayed latched on Beta's left nipple.

Beta justs let's Finn continue before the scene slowly fades to black.

**A scene opens up and you see TME and Heather exit the one of the theater rooms when the movie was ending with the credits.**

**TME cracked his neck before looking to see how Heather took the movie.**

**Surprisingly Heather looked fine as she exits with TME while stretching.**

"**Boy that movie was something. I'll tell you the new Pennywise was spooky, but Tim Curry is still the Master clown." Heather said.**

"**Yeah, I remember the older version somewhat but this one was better… remind me which movie is next?" TME said when he went to get the spare ticket out of his pocket.**

"**That would be 'Jigsaw'." Heather replied.**

"**Ah… well then, want to get some snacks before getting to that movie?" TME suggests when he points to the snack bar.**

**Heather smiles before speaking up.**

"**Absolutely. Thank goodness we made it in time to get the extra free ticket and refills."**

"**Yeah, still don't get why that vendor said we were dating." TME said with a sweatdrop and a half lidded look on his face when he remembered when they got the free tickets.**

**Heather shrugged before speaking.**

"**Your guess is as good as mine. Perhaps seeing that I'm a girl and you're a guy… she probably thought she had the answer."**

"**Well I don't get why... compared to you I'm not exactly a looker, I mean you look a lot better than most women I've met and I'm not exactly a good looker." TME said with a shrug which was a bit surprising for a few reasons, the unintended compliment with no undertone and the fact that TME thought she was too good for him.**

**Heather blushed from that compliment before feeling surprised after hearing everything else.**

"**Well I think your wrong. I think your very handsome. Any girl will be lucky to date you. And if they don't see that, then they can go fuck themselves." Heather said with a tone that said she means it.**

**TME however chuckled before full on laughing for a moment before he fell silent then responds.**

"**Thanks, but personal experience shows that I'm not a guy for love, bit of a FYI moment but I was bullied for years by both genders and the earliest I can remember was the third grade, could have been bullied earlier... I had to dropout of school in the 10 grade and got a GED a couple years later, and within those years… no real friends, just people I had to get along with and that was a shaky tightrope so to speak, I mean some past *Friends* either forgot or betrayed me and I didn't keep in touch with them, granted I could have messed up a friendship of two myself but I can't remember anymore since I just blocked out my entire school life… that's how bad it was… anyway, I got my GED but unless I'm co-authoring with Atomsk, who is a good fanfic friend, no offence to him if he takes it the wrong way, but I don't have any friends to hang out with near my home… so tell me… if a girl actually liked me or just even wanted to be friends, how come I haven't found any over the years to just hang out with?, I doubt you live anywhere where I live so I'll break down who lives near me, my grandparents, and a old man who I barely remember his name and another old man across the street… as far as I can tell, friendship and love in general are dead concepts for me." TME said with a shocking grin on his face while he had a surprisingly cold look in his eyes before he walked to the snack bar before he could wait for her response.**

**Heather got teary before she ran to him and hugged him from behind.**

"**I'm so sorry TME. I may not understand what you experienced… but know that I can be your friend. I would not betray you for anything. I know you heard it before and I'm willing to wait to earn your trust. But just remember I'm here for you." She was said while waiting for a response before TME gently pulled her hands off of him before speaking up.**

"**Hehe… sorry but try and remember how we got here, I can create portals to other Dimensions or locations and I don't normally hang in Dimensions long… you might as well forget me or something, Atomsk has Monica and I doubt he'll leave her alone so he might as well be hanging around for a long time, I could even hook you up with an OC or two if you want to hang with interesting people who can return any feelings if you get to know them… now if you'll excuse me… I'll pay for the snacks… can you get a couple seats for us?" TME asked when he walked away from Heather with a dead like look in his eye which was hidden from Heather's view.**

**Unfortunately Heather was already feeling down after hearing that before speaking.**

"**We get free refills remember?" She said before she just ran to the next room that was playing 'Jigsaw' before she might get a response.**

**TME did look while clenching his hand so tight that it started to bleed a little before he opened it to show that his wounds were regenerating after he focused energy into them.**

"**Sorry Heather…" TME said when he walked to the counter to grab the free refills and the snacks… he would need an extra large moment of popcorn to help try and cheer him up… but he doubt it would work while the scene shifts to the Spirit, Cedric, Azure, Rachel, and Sticks who watched the entire thing happening.**

**Cedric couldn't believe what he saw before speaking.**

"**Oh man…" Was all that Cedric said before covering his eyes with his hand.**

"**Indeed, seems TME is too stubborn to really accept Heather as a friend or even a lover." The Spirit said with a rare frown.**

**Just then, everyone heard footsteps approaching.**

**They turned their heads to see Atomsk and Monica back from their date.**

"**Hey guys how's everyone doing?" Atomsk asked before the Spirit gave him a half lidded look or at least that's what the others thought the Spirit was giving him.**

"**I get the fact that the others here can't see since they don't have similar abilities to you and TME, and myself, but you really don't know what just happened?" The Spirit asked with a rare serious tone to its voice which shocked all who knew that the spirit was normally an easy going… Spirit.**

**Atomsk and Monica were shocked and confused before Monica spoke.**

"**What do you mean? What's wrong?" She asked.**

**The Spirit sighs before speaking up.**

"**Long story short… because of the shitty past that TME had with other humans, he is adamant in that he's not really worthy of love or friendship, Heather got sad when she heard his backstory and tried to cheer him up but that backfired since TME's mood went royally south from having to explain the reason why he thinks that way and now things might be a complete wreck between the two and I don't think a simple getting angry and punching TME for being an idiot would work, in fact I'd be more worried for the poor sap who pisses TME off right now since his mood is even worse now after Heather ran into the Jigsaw movie room." The Spirit said with a frown while giving a slightly abridged version of what just happened.**

**Monica was now sad for her sister while Atomsk facepalm.**

"**Oh man. The date was supposed to a success. But now thanks to the idiots doing this to him… Oooh. If I know where they live, I would hunt each and everyone of them and torture them for the crimes they did." Atomsk said while releasing a dark aura.**

**Aside from everyone else shivering at the feeling of Atomsk's dark aura the Spirit looked indifferent.**

"**Bit of an exaggeration calling them crimes, but-!" The Spirit said before freezing when it looked back to the screen for some reason.**

**Everyone else wonder why the Spirit stopped before looking at the screen to see what's happening.**

**Turns out that while TME was somehow balancing the snacks he had and the popcorn and sodas on top, he accidently bumped into another man and two others which caused the food to fall on them and TME, the one he bumped into looked like a oversized thug.**

**Said thug looked at TME with a glare before speaking.**

"**Watch where you going you fool."**

**TME was silent for a moment before speaking up.**

"**Sorry… guess I carried too much, tell me, what would it take for you guys to just leave me alone… I'm not in a good mood right now." TME said with a dull tone while shadows covered his eyes when his hair hid his eyes.**

**The thug felt agitated before he gripped TME's collar and hoists him up making TME's feet hover the ground.**

"**So you're not in the mood you say? Well we can fix that won't we boys?" The thug said before bystanders hear the sounds of knuckles getting cracked.**

**Just as things were about to get physical, TME heard someone calling for him which made his eyes widen a bit when he recognized the voice.**

"**Hey TME. The movie is… star...ting." the voice said before The thugs and his goons turned to see a surprised Heather standing at the doorway.**

"**Heather… go back into the movie theater, I'm fine." TME said when he tried to keep Heather calm.**

**However the thug grins before speaking.**

"**So got yourself a little date huh? Boys, why don't you go and keep her company."**

**He said before his goons nod to their boss before going to Heather.**

**Heather's eyes widen in shock when she saw the goons coming to her.**

**Meanwhile with the others watching...**

**Everyone else's eyes widen from what they're seeing.**

"**HEATHER!" Monica yelled.**

**Then Atomsk spoke.**

"**Don't worry Mon. I'll go get them." He said before he starts making a portal.**

**However before he could, the group heard a odd question when TME spoke up to the boss thug while his head angled down to hide more of his face from view, it was so odd that it got the goons and everyone in the theaters attention after TME gripped the boss thugs arms.**

"**Hey big guy… on a scale of one to ten… how attached are you to these arms?" TME oddly asked when his grip strength greatly on the boss thugs wrists.**

**Said thug was confused at before feeling TME's grip.**

"**Gah! What the hell." He said which got his goons attention which stopped them from getting to Heather.**

"**Again… how attached are you to these arms?" TME asked while his head raised a little to show a slight grin on his face.**

**The thug was shocked when he saw that before speaking.**

"**What the hell are you kid?" He asked which made TME sigh before he spoke up again.**

"**And there goes the Naruto reference… oh well… before I do what I'm about to do… what is your ability… just a little curious on my end." TME asked the thug cryptically.**

"**A lot of people say I have the strength of Hercules." The thug said.**

"**Ah Hercules, makes sense with the muscles… but this move is going to shock and sicken a lot of people here… too bad since I actually like this place." TME cryptically said… right before he moved his arms to the side and actually ripped the thugs arms off his body… all while he kept grinning before dropping the thug's arms on the ground.**

"**AAAAHHH!" The thug screamed in agony before falling to the ground.**

**The thug's goons widen their eyes in shock before they all rushed to clobber TME to avenge their boss.**

**TME however looked to them with a cold look which stopped them in their tracks before he spoke up.**

"**So… if I hadn't done what I did… you guys would have had your way with Heather huh?" TME said with an extremely cold look while he clenched his hand a bit, but not into a fist to make some cracking sounds.**

**Some of the goons were disturbed by that before one of them spoke.**

"**If boss said so, then yes."**

**TME however shrugged before speaking up when he slowly walked to the group while a chilling feeling was felt.**

"**Then I guess I won't hold back with getting rid of scum like you… get ready to follow your boss to whatever hell you all believe in if he died of blood loss… well… it's not a one way street… after all…" TME said before he gave the goons a blood thirsty grin.**

"**...I'm going to enjoy killing you in a slow and painful way!" TME said before he got ready to charge the group.**

**The goons were spooked a bit before each one tried to hit TME.**

**TME in turn vanished with surprising speed before he appeared in front of a goon with a fist drew back with a claw like motion… and actually thrusts his hand forwards and with a sickening display… thrusts his hand through the goons chest cavity and held the still beating heart in his hand.**

**Heather watched with shocked and AWE at what she was seeing.**

**Meanwhile with the others...**

**The Spirit had an indifferent look on it's face after it calmed down, but it looked to the others to see their reactions.**

**Azure looked a bit sickened by the bloodbath TME was starting but at least glad that Heather was alright.**

**Cedric and Rachel stared wide eye at what TME was doing while also thinking that they're glad that Heather was safe.**

**Monica was very happy that her sister was safe. She was not sicken at the blood bath since she's a nurse and all.**

**Atomsk was shocked to see his friend doing this but figured they deserved that for trying to rape Heather.**

**Sticks however was swinging her fists while saying things like get them or make them pay which made the groups sweatdrop and wonder how twisted Stick's mind was before the camera went back to TME's fight.**

**TME surprised everyone by kicking the still, and shockingly, living Goon in the chest which caused him to scream in agony when TME used the still beating heart and the massive veins that pumped blood from the heart as a chain of sorts before TME pulled which caused the unfortunate goon to fly before TME spun the goon around and before anyone could react, TME slammed the unfortunate goon onto the other which caused a loud crunch when both goons died in a bloody explosion and TME and a few goons got covered with blood.**

**The rest of the goons were now terrified of TME and they finally decided to get out of the movie theater.**

**TME let them go before he glanced to Heather after he looked at his bloody hands.**

**Heather was still shocked after seeing everything that happened before she walked towards TME.**

**TME saw that before he sighed and snapped his fingers before time slowed and froze around him and it looked like only The Spirit and Atomsk could move thanks to what they were.**

**Atomsk looked around to see that Cedric, Azure, Rachel, Sticks and Monica weren't moving.**

"**What the? Did TME stop time?" He asked before the Spirit sighs.**

"**Indeed, you seem to focus with dark energy but TME focused on time and space with a lesser proficiency with chaos and dark energy, so stopping time around him is an emergency move he can use but it seems authors like you are immune, I would explain why I'm immune but…" The Spirit said while pointing to the screen with TME moving around Heather and using a few abilities to clean the theater and the blood and bodies up.**

**Atomsk watched before speaking.**

"**Not sure if cleaning well help since everyone saw. Unless he can also wipe people's memory too right?" He asked.**

"**What do you think he will do to everyone there after he's done cleaning?" The Spirit cryptically said while resting its head on it's fist.**

**Atomsk sighed before speaking.**

"**I don't know."**

"**Yeah… I doubt that Heather will even remember TME after this, seems like a dramatic moment for her and she would be to confused if only the bloody part and the near rape was taken away." The Spirit said when TME finished cleaning the blood and starts repairing the area around him.**

"**Yeah but I had hoped that Heather would be the one girl for TME." Atomsk said.**

"**Sadly that doesn't seem to be the case." The Spirit said when TME finished cleaning before he sighed and looked to the horrified bystanders, Heather, and the fleeing goons, before raising his right hand in a snapping like motion.**

**Atomsk and Spirit watched what was happening next.**

**When TME snapped his fingers, a bright flash of light was seen from him which blinds Atomsk before the light fades to show that the scene stayed the same before TME walked to Heather when Time slowly starts before he picked her up when it looks like she was passing out before he summoned a portal and walked into it before it closed while Atomsk and the Spirit saw the horrified By standers and the Fleeing Goons looking confused before they went to their business… like the memory of what just happened never happened.**

**Then Atomsk asked.**

"**Where did TME and Heather go?"**

**Atomsk's question was answered a moment later when a Portal opened and TME who was carrying Heather while time fully resumed for everyone.**

**Cedric, Azure, Rachel, Sticks and Monica were confused about what happen before they noticed TME carrying Heather.**

"**HEATHER!" Monica yelled before she runs to TME.**

**TME however ignored her when he walked passed her and summoned a long couch for him to place Heather on before he silently walked away from everyone when he went to clean his body, he used an ability to keep Heather clean but he was still bloody from head to toe.**

**Everyone was silent before everyone checked how Heather was doing.**

**Thankfully she looked unharmed, it also looked like she was slowly stirring as well.**

"***Groans* Oh what happened?" Heather questioned before sitting up.**

"**Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?" The Spirit said while trying to not look threatening since TME would have had to remove a lot of memories about most of the people here and The Spirit was like a ghost compared to everyone else here.**

**Heather was shocked to see Spirit before speaking.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'll answer that in a moment, could you answer my questions first?" The Spirit asked with a calm tone and a grin on its face to try and calm Heather down.**

**Heather needed to calm down for a moment before trying to remember.**

"**I-I remember being at the movies… and suddenly I just blacked out." Heather responded which made the Spirit speak up again.**

"**Remember if you went alone or with someone?" The Spirit asked while everyone else watched with an even controlled tone.**

**Heather took a moment to think before remembering.**

"**I-I remember… being with someone… but it's like a blur." She said which made the Spirit hum before looking to Monica to give Heather some time to recover before speaking up.**

"**Do you and the rest of your family member have abilities?" The Spirit asked with a slightly curious tone.**

**Monica was confused before speaking.**

"**My family and I can remember any event. Even after being born." She said which made the Spirit hum again.**

"**I see... would explain some things, but it seems that the blurred out figure managed to at least take himself and that incident out of her memories." The Spirit said with a slowly forming grin when it had a plan of sorts forming in its head.**

**Heather heard that before speaking.**

"**Incident? What Incident?" She questioned which made Azure speak up.**

"**Uh, just to check, remember why you went to the movies in the first place?" Azure asked Heather which showed her feline like body to Heather.**

**Heather was surprised to see the cat before speaking.**

"**Um… am I crazy, or did I hear a cat talking?" She asked.**

"**I can answer that as well in a moment, could you please answer her questions?" The Spirit asked with a gentle tone while Azure frowns from being called a talking cat.**

**Cedric brought his hand to his feline girlfriend's shoulder to comfort her while Azure's ears lower a bit while placing a hand on Cedric's hand to show she appreciates the gesture.**

**Heather was surprised after that display before speaking.**

"**I remember that… Monica called me to meet for lunch… and that's when I met her boyfriend… I think she calls him… Atomy?" She said which showed that TME left the memory of Atomsk intact… the question was how much of that memory was intact.**

**Then Heather said more.**

"**We had a talk and… they were trying to hook me up with someone… that was a friend of… Atomy. Infact I think they gave me a picture of him." She said before going through her purse till she pulled a photo of TME.**

**Sticks blinked a few times before looking to Atomsk and Monica.**

"**When did you get a picture of him…*gasp*... Were you two spying on him?" Sticks said which showed where her erratic thoughts were going right now.**

**Atomsk chuckled before speaking.**

"**No see I asked him if I can *test* out the camera of my new phone. I uploaded it to my computer and print out the picture." Atomsk said in a tone that says he planned it.**

**The Spirit chuckles before speaking up.**

"**Remember anything from seeing that?" The Spirit asked Heather with a curious tone.**

**Heather took a moment to think before looking at the photo.**

"**Actually… I remember thinking how Atomy's friend was cute looking." She said which made The Spirit chuckle before speaking up.**

"**Anything else?" The Spirit asked with a humored tone.**

**Heather took another moment to before speaking.**

"**I think, Atomy told me about someone who was like his friend. I think his name was… Emerald?" She questioned.**

**Just then, Emerald and Lillum walked back into the room before noticing the awkward situation, Emerald then spoke up to break the silence.**

"**Uh… did we miss something?" Emerald asked when he and Lillum got closer to the group.**

**Instead of answering, Atomsk approached the duo before whispering what happened between TME and Heather which made Emerald and Lillums eyes widen before Emerald spoke up with some killing intent emitting from him.**

"**Where did he go?" Emerald growled with his eyes turning pure white slowly which showed how angry he was getting with TME right now.**

"**He went to go clean off the blood he got by killing some thugs." Atomsk whispered which made Emerald look to him before speaking up.**

"**And I can respect that… but messing with her head!?, believe me I had my head screwed with in the past and it's not pleasant, just because it's a story element doesn't mean I like it… give me one reason why I shouldn't give him a chaos cannon point blank right in his face for that." Emerald said when he looked like he was on the edge of snapping.**

**Everyone else was shocked at Emerald's killing intent before speaking up.**

"**Look, I don't agree for what TME did, but he had a troubled past which made him have trust issues with some people." Atomsk said trying to calm Emerald down.**

"**You think I don't know that!?, I'm modeled after the fucking guy!, the only difference between him and I is that I got taken from my home and teleported to Angel island before it became angel city, but unlike him, I'm no damn coward!... you can say anything you want in his defence Atomsk… but I get him better than anyone since until a certain point, were were both the same!, I know TME's past because I lived it!" Emerald growled out which showed how angry he was.**

**Atomsk mentally facepalms since he just made the situation worse.**

**Everyone else was still shocked at the anger that Emerald was emitting.**

**Heather then decides to stand up before walking towards Emerald which got his attention before he fell silent to hear what she had to say.**

**Heather was silent for a bit before speaking up.**

"**Even if you two look the same, you're not really TME." She said which made Emerald raise an eyebrow before speaking when he calmed somewhat.**

"**Tell me then, if you met someone who looked exactly like you and for the most part, had the same past but one action caused you to get a different future than the other you, what would you say then?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**Heather was silent since she doesn't fully understand things.**

**Emerald saw that she was confused before speaking up after he sighs and calms down somewhat.**

"**Take a look around at the people and beings here real quick before we continue this." Emerald said before putting his hands in his pockets.**

**Heather looked around to see the people in the room.**

**She saw the Mobians in the room, The Spirit, Lillum who floats over the ground, Atomsk, Monica, and Emerald himself, aside from Atomsk and Monica who she remembers, everyone else looked strange or just out of place in this Dimension.**

**Heather looks at everyone before looking at Emerald.**

"**Tell me, do any of us, beside Monica here, look like we came from this world?" Emerald asked with a serious expression on his face.**

"**No." Heather replied while Emerald nods to that answer before speaking up.**

"**Then I'll make this answer very short, I and most of the people here are characters that TME and Atomsk either made or are just interested in watching and writing about and putting them as stories for others to read, personally I like the second part better since I would like to think that I'm a real person instead of just a created character… anyway, I was told that up until a certain point, which I won't say for now, I was the same as TME, at that point, I got taken from my home and put in the world I call my new home." Emerald explained as best as he could to Heather to tell her that most of them are either characters from Atomsk's and TME's stories or just people they watch and write about.**

**Heather took a moment to process what she heard before putting her head down.**

"**Look… I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm just trying to point out that he and I are not very different with our past… sure we may have different futures but at some point we were the same and I just got pissed that he would do this to you." Emerald said with a frown on his face.**

**Heather still had her head down before Monica came to her sister's side before hugging her.**

**Emerald decided to feel silent before looking to Atomsk and the spirit.**

"**Yeah… this feels like a good moment to end this chapter, could you guys end this real quick?" Emerald asked while the Spirit nods.**

"**Of course, Atomsk, can you come here for a moment?" The Spirit asked while gesturing for Atomsk to approach.**

**Atomsk did approach before speaking.**

"**Uh… yeah. With all the drama that's happening, I'm just gonna cut it to black." Atomsk said before he snapped his fingers to make the scene fade to black.**


	12. A Mental Mind Fuck (Alpha)

**The scene fades in to show that time seemed to pass a bit with most of the people in the room, mainly The Spirit, Cedric, Azure, Rachel, Stick, Lillum, Monica, and Heather were sitting in various chairs with Monica next to Heather to try and cheer her up while Emerald was talking with Atomsk about anyway to restore Heather's memories.**

"**So, do you think we can restore her memory or is it gone for good?" Emerald said while glancing to Heather with a worried look.**

**Atomsk, was next to Monica to support her, took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**I'm not sure. Can we undone what TME did?" He questioned which made The Spirit speak up.**

"**Hard to say, TME can do some odd things… but the real question is this, Heather… do you even want to remember?, we told you a bit ago but things got bloody at the movie theater with TME." The Spirit said with crossed arms.**

**Heather took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**I'm not sure myself. You said TME saved me but ends up making me forget him. I don't know what I want." She said with a sad expression.**

**The Spirit then leaned back in it's seat before speaking up.**

"**More like he did it to help you, from what you, or the past you would know, aside from helping him with a chapter in the past, you don't really know him well and you two went to the movies earlier, but because of what you saw, you could have been mentally scarred since I doubt that anyone here expected TME to get that violent." The Spirit said when it gave a simplified version of what Heather and TME did before the thugs tried to harm her.**

"**But I didn't want to forget him." Heather said which made the Spirit sigh.**

"**Maybe, but you would have been confused beyond belief if you were missing a lot of your memories, would you have been as calm if you had incomplete memories?" The Spirit asked.**

**Heather sighs before speaking.**

"**I might've been confused, but I wouldn't want to forget what TME did for me."**

"**Maybe, but what if he was covered head to toe in blood and felt ashamed from you seeing him like that?, I'm pretty sure even if you weren't afraid of him, you might have been at least shocked from seeing what he did… in fact… I can show you if you want." The Spirit shocking said with a serious look on its face.**

**Heather took a moment to think this through before she nods her head at The Spirit.**

"**You sure?, cause I won't lie, it was bloody." The Spirit said so that Heather was sure of her answer.**

"**I've seen bloody stuff. Whether it's real or fake. I can take it." Heather said before the Spirit shrugs.**

"**Very well, just don't say I didn't warn you." The Spirit said before it waved it's hand and images formed of TME bumping into the Thugs leader by accident, him getting picked up, and the thug leader telling his men to do what they were about to do to Heather.**

**Heather's eyes widen when she saw the memories flash through her mind.**

**She then saw TME asking his question to the thug leader a couple times which also got the goons attention before he ripped the leaders arms off with a grin that was seen on TME's face.**

**Heather felt more shocked seeing that grin along with the ripped arms part.**

**Then after the Thug leader fell to the ground, TME turned to the goons to speak to them before the images showed TME vanishing and thrusting his hand through a goons chest and then after kicking the still living Goon, used the veins of the goons heart as a chain of sorts to spin the goon in the air before slamming said Goon down on another which resulted in a bloody end for the two goons, all while TME still had a grin on his face before the rest of the goons fled in terror.**

**Heather fell to her knees after watching everything before she saw TME freezing time and putting things back to normal before he caused everyone in the vicinity to forget what happened before they went back to do what they were originally doing but not before TME picked up Heather while making sure to keep the blood off her before he enters a portal when time fully went back to normal again… this time with TME having a blank dead like look on his face.**

**Monica and Atomsk came to Heather's sides before helping her up and help her sit on the couch.**

"**Regret seeing this now?" The Spirit asked Heather with crossed arms.**

**Heather shudders a few before speaking.**

"**Uhhh… a bit. But I'm okay." She said which made the Spirit nod before looking to Atomsk.**

"**Atomsk, if you could get us into the chapter, we can give Heather some time to calm down for the outro later." The Spirit said to Atomsk when things looked like they were calming down.**

**Atomsk nods to Spirit before looking at the readers.**

"**Hello everyone and welcome to ch.12 of the rewrite. I apologise for the intense drama that happened in ch.11. It's better if we don't bring it up. Speaking of ch.11, I bet that very intense lemon knocked your socks off. Especially Finn's training. Who knew he had it in him to sneak attack Eta. Hopefully someone will watch his back. So anyway while we wait for Heather to calm down, we hope you'll enjoy what this chapter has instore. So happy reading and deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene shifts...**

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Lightning chamber depth's/ Eta's area/ Phoebe**

The Scene shifts in to who knows how many hours later with Phoebe still resting on Eta's floating bed before Phoebe slowly stirs.

Said Flame Royal groans a bit before she starts opening her eyes before she heard a voice.

"Sleep well sleeping beauty?" A familiar voice said from near Phoebe's right.

Phoebe rubs her right eye before her eyes open completely before looking at the source of the voice.

Turns out it was Eta, who was fully armored, who sat near Phoebe, she had an amused grin on her face when she looked Phoebe up and down.

Phoebe blushed from the stare before speaking.

"Hello Eta."

"So how do you feel?, You sleeps for around 10 hours… though considering the workout you had..." Eta said before falling silent with a grin on her face.

Phoebe was shocked after hearing that before speaking.

"Oh my. Guess I was very tired. Wonder if Blaze and Finn are waiting for me." She said.

"Hmm… well last I saw on the way here, I saw that Blaze was snuggled up in Zeta's side while the duo slept… and I could care less for that human right now." Eta said with a frown near the end while crossing her arms… though she did have a noticeable blush on her dark skin.

Phoebe was curious about that blush before frowning after hearing that insult.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She questioned.

"*Sigh*, I found Beta sucking Finn off in the shower in the rest area here and I decided to lend a hand so to speak, well two to be exact, one to wrap around the base of his dick, which was very big by the way, and used my other hand to mess with his prostate, know what that is or is that a strange term to you?" Eta said with a slight grin when she made a gesture to show how wide Finn's dick was.

Phoebe was shocked to hear that before blushing a bit brightly at the thought of Finn's dick before speaking.

"T-That doesn't answer question on why you're upset with him."

"I'm getting there, answer the question about the prostate and I'll continue." Eta said with a grin, though it faltered a bit when another blush appeared on her face.

Phoebe blushed before speaking.

"I-I know the concept of a prostate." She said which made Eta grin before speaking up.

"Well I surprised Finn by using my middle finger to mess with his prostate in his tight ass and after I helped finish Finn off, went to wash my hands…" Eta said before she frowns with the blush again when it looked like she got close to the heart of the matter.

Phoebe was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"And?..."

"Well… he used surprising levels of stealth and gave me a surprise ass fucking while Beta sucked me off, thought it was payback but he said some things that make me want to get some payback on him… freaking human telling me what my place was…" Eta said with an embarrassed tone which showed that she was either angry with Finn for that or secretly impressed from him getting aggressive with her.

Phoebe was shocked to hear that Finn did that. She would've frown at his action. But surprisingly… she felt turned on before thinking of said human doing that to her.

"So after you and Blaze get your shot… I want some payback with that Human." Eta said with a grin on her face.

Phoebe blushed after hearing that before frowning a bit to the electric tigress before speaking.

"Then I'm joining you two. Gotta make sure nothing bad happens to Finn." She said which made Eta chuckle before speaking up.

"Why don't I join during your heat then?, I'm wondering how aggressive you can get." Eta said while she wondered what an aggressive Phoebe was like.

Said Flame Royal chuckles before speaking.

"You'll find out when you see me and Finn enjoying our time together. I'm wondering how far he got during his training with Beta." She said before blushing a bit.

"Hmmm… you'll have to ask her later… anyway, ready for the fun?, I got Epsilon to join in my idea and Delta as well… they had a bit of customizing so that they can really please a lady like I can… and Gamma managed to make a bracelet with the fragment in it so that you should be water resistant and just to let you know, breath underwater." Eta said with a teasing grin on her face before licking her lips at the fun they would have.

Phoebe blushed brightly after hearing before she was surprised to hear said female robotic mermaid and harpy agree to join in.

"And while Gamma works on the other bracelets, she's letting Epsilon use the fire fragment so that you won't accidently burn her." Eta said when she got to her feet.

"But breakfast first, it's around 7 Am right now but Gamma is making food for everyone so it's taking her a bit to finish." Eta said when she pulled Phoebe's dress out from a slot that opened in her armor and put it at the foot of the bed that Phoebe was sitting on.

Phoebe nods at Eta before moving to the edge of the bed.

She gets off before grabbing her dress and puts it on before looking at Eta.

Eta then picked up Phoebe bridal style before she vanished with a burst of speed when she starts jumping from rocks with Phoebe in her arms.

Phoebe blushed at the position she's in before wrapping her arms around Eta's neck while the scene went to Zeta and Blaze.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Lightning chamber depth's/ Zeta, Blaze**

Blaze stirs a bit before she starts opening her eyes to see the brown fur like side of Zeta who looked down to her with an amused grin on her face.

"Morning, sleep well?" Zeta asked when she saw Blaze waking up.

Blaze blushed a bit before speaking.

"Yes I have. And you?"

"Eh, I woke up an hour ago, its around 7 am right now." Zeta said when she waits for Blaze to move.

Said lady in waiting was surprised for a bit before she moves away from Zeta before getting up and stretch.

Zeta admired the sight of Blaze's body for a moment before she got up and walked over to Blaze's dress and picked it up before bringing it to Blaze.

"Here, I'm not sure if you want to wear it though since you'll be losing it soon." Zeta said with an amused tone while she held the dress in her hand.

Blaze blushed a bit before she grabs her clothes before speaking.

"Thanks." She said before putting on her clothes.

"No worries, now then, when your done, I'll wait here for you to get on my back, I'll take you to the cafeteria since Eta is bringing Phoebe there already." Zeta said when she walked over to her armor and equipped it to her torso before walking back to Blaze's side and sat down on the ground.

It only took a few minutes or less before said lady in waiting finish getting dressed before going to Zeta and climbs on her back.

Zeta then ran towards the rocky pillar before she ran up the wall a bit before she starts jumping up the rocks with Blaze hanging onto her armor before the scene shifts to Finn and Beta.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Lightning chamber rest area/ Finn, Beta**

The scene shows Finn sleeping soundly before you see his mouth still latched onto Beta's breast.

Beta woke an hour ago and just watched Finn sucking on her breasts before she decided to wake Finn when she got that Eta and Zeta brought Blaze and Phoebe to the cafeteria already.

She then placed an oversized hand on Finn's side before she shook him lightly before speaking up.

"Good morning Finn, time to wake." Beta said with a stoic tone when she nudged Finn again.

Said human stirs a bit before he starts opening his eyes to see said female robotic mole's large breast which he was sucking on still before looking up a bit before speaking.

"Good morning Beta." He said even though it was muffled due to his mouth still sucking on Beta's breast.

Beta chuckles for a moment before speaking up.

"From what I can guess, you said good morning right?, well good morning, it's 7 am and the others are heading to the cafeteria right now, unless you have some morning wood that needs taking care of, I suggest we get ready." Beta said before waiting for Finn's response.

Finn finally let's go of her breast before speaking.

"N-No I'm good. I can definitely go for some food." He said before getting off of the bed.

Beta chuckles before she got up from the bed as well.

"Very well, I'll grab your clothes and my armor so you head into the shower to clean up." Beta said when she starts to walk out of the room with a slight swing of her hips.

Finn blushed a bit before he quickly went to the shower and starts washing himself.

Beta returns a bit later after she equipped her armor and placed Finn's clothes on the bed which looked clean compared to earlier and the torn cape looked repaired while she waits for Finn to exit the bathroom while she saw steam coming from the bathroom.

It was a few minutes before said human exits out with a towel on.

Finn sees his clothes before noticing his cape was fixed with a surprise look.

"Beta? Did you fix my cape?" He asked which made Beta nod.

"Indeed, it was a simple fix, thanks to a few features with my armor, you'd be surprised what kind of accidents the scientists had here and most of us sister bots have a way of repairing clothing, Epsilon and Delta don't since they lack the feature on themselves and Epsilons room would make it hard to fix the clothing in general." Beta explained while she showed Finn the cape which looked brand new.

Finn was surprise to hear that before he walked over to Beta before he surprised the female robotic mole by kissing her lips.

Beta was indeed surprised before she waits for Finn to finish kissing her.

It was a few seconds before said human pulls away before blushing a bit.

"May I asked why you did that?, not that I'm complaining." Beta said with a slightly surprised tone in her voice.

Finn chuckled nervously before rubbing the back of his head before speaking.

"Sorry. I guess it was my way of thanking you." He said.

"No problem, but I recommend not wearing this since capes are not exactly durable and that they can get you into a lot of situations, may I ask why you use a cape?" Beta said when she placed the cape next to his clothing on the bed to let Finn get dressed.

Finn was a bit nervous before speaking up.

"Because… I thought it made me look cool." He said before blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Well I won't deny that it does have some effect by making you look more heroic, but if you want to use a cape, then I recommend letting me customize it." Beta said when she gestured for Finn's cape on the bed so she wouldn't be rude.

Finn looked at his cape before looking at Beta before speaking.

"Okay." He said.

Beta nods before she looked to his bear cap as well.

"Mind if I ask why you wear that as well?, seems like it has a slight childish style." Beta asked when she picked up the cape and placed it in a slot in her armor before she picked up the small hat to look at it and saw the orb that Flambo used before she spoke up.

"And is that a third ear?, what kind of bear has a third ear?" Beta asked when she mistaked the orb that Flambo used as a third bear ear.

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"It's not an ear. It's a small orb that my friend Flambo put on to help me be fireproof. Also to answer your question about my hat; it maybe childish, but it's something that I treasure during my childhood. I was found by my adoptive parents with this hat on." He said.

"I see… mind if I hold onto it for a bit as well, I'll return it and the cape after you eat." Beta said when she had an idea forming in her mind.

Finn was hesitant for a bit before he took off his hat and his long blonde hair came down.

Beta saw that and spoke up.

"Do you need a haircut?, or is the long hair a prefered hairstyle." Beta said when she held her hand out for the hat.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking up.

"I guess I can get it cut up to shoulder length." He said before he hands his hat to Beta.

Beta then put it into a slot before she spoke up.

"Then after you get done with eating, I'll cut your hair for you, I'll open a shortcut to the cafeteria so you can avoid the Fire chamber." Beta said before she walked to a wall near the bed before she tapped a few spots before the wall opened up to reveal a dark tunnel before it lit up with ceiling lights which seemed to lead to the cafeteria.

"Okay." Finn said before starts getting dress.

It took him a few minutes before he was finally dressed, minus the cape and bear hat.

"I'll also retrieve your robotic arm soon so don't worry about it, go eat cause Gamma is now focusing on a barbeque instead of vegetables so that Phoebe and Blaze have plenty of coal." Beta explained when she got ready to exit the room.

Finn nods to the female robotic mole before going to the tunnel before the scene shifts when Beta walked to the door.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Cafeteria/ Gamma, Epsilon, Delta, Eta, Zeta, Phoebe, Blaze**

The scene now showed all of the people in the room talking with one another while they ate food and Gamma put larger bowls of heated coal in front of Phoebe and Blaze.

"So, how is the coal?, I admit that aside from the juices of the food dripping onto the coal as a seasoning, I doubt it could be that good." Gamma said with a stoic tone before she walked back to cook some more food.

Blaze took a bite of her coal before she hummed with delight from how good it tasted.

"It tastes very good." She said before taking another bite while Phoebe did the same and smiled.

"Indeed, we should have you speak with the chef at the castle to see if you can learn to cook the coal itself better, I hope I'm not insulting you." Phoebe said while Gamma shrugged.

"No worries, I could learn more about fire kingdom cooking, but I would have to hold onto the Fire fragment so that I can walk around the place easily." Gamma said when a hidden wall opened nearby to reveal a hidden hallway that lit up to show Finn appearing.

Said human exits out of the tunnel before speaking.

"Morning ladies. How's everyone doing today?" He asked before Phoebe smiled at Finn before getting a bit confused when she saw he was hatless and still missing his robotic arm.

"We're doing great but I should ask you that, where's your hat and arm?" Phoebe asked when she made room for Finn to sit by moving away from Blaze a bit while winking to her.

Blaze smiles a to before Finn approaches the duo and sat in the middle like last time before speaking.

"Well Beta wants to do some customization to the hat, along with my now fixed cape. Plus she said she's gonna get the arm at the entrance where we left it since the rocks are magnetized. Also if you're wondering about the tunnel, it's the only way I can avoid the Fire room since Beta has my hat with the orb that Flambo put and your not there so I'm not immune to to the flames." He said.

Phoebe smiles a bit before grinning when she had an idea.. Not only that but the yearly heat cycles was getting loser so this would be fun.

"Well I'm glad your fine Finn… how are Beta's lessons by the way?, you only have till tomorrow to get some serious stamina or your in big trouble." Phoebe asked with a teasing grin.

Blaze was surprised to hear that before realizing what Phoebe was doing.

Finn blushed brightly before speaking.

"Oh, um… it's going great. Beta said I'm almost there." He said before taking a bite of his food.

"I see… and I hope Eta's sneak attack before yours didn't damage this." Phoebe said before she surprised Finn and the others by gripping his ass and squeezing his cheek.

Blaze was indeed surprised at her girlfriend's action before blushing brightly.

Finn jolts a bit from that action before looking at Phoebe.

"E-Eta told you?" He asked nervously which made Phoebe grin before she spoke up while continuing to grip Finn's ass.

"Yep, even told me about your little sneak attack with Beta after that incident, I must say that you have an aggressive side that I hope you use later…you'll need it if you want to last long with Blaze and I… and possibly the other sisters here if they want in for a later round." Phoebe teased before letting go of Finn's ass and went back to her food… but not before smacking Finn's ass on the way up.

Blaze was once again shock after seeing that before she giggle behind her hand before she resumed eating.

Finn jolts again from that action before blushing like a tomato after hearing that before thinking.

'_Wow. I thought Phoebe was mad me, but I guess she likes the idea of me being aggressive. Gonna need to use that during her heat cycle.' _He thought before he resumes eating.

A few minutes pass with the group eating before footsteps were heard from the hallway before Beta appeared with Finn's robotic arm in hand.

Finn smiled before speaking.

"Hey Beta. Thanks for bringing my arm."

"No problem Finn, I also made the changes to your hat and cape already, I can change them back to normal after the haircut later if you don't like the style." Beta said when she held Finn's robotic arm out for him to take it.

Finn got off from his seat before walking towards the female robotic mole before he retrieved his robotic arm and pop it back in.

Beta then waits for Finn to look her way before she opened a slot in her armor and pulled out Finn's newly changed… hat?… cape?... honestly it didn't even look like the past items somewhat except for the hat part that looked more like stuff was added to it… and the cape seemed to be attached to the hat and covered fully with white fur which gave the cape a pure white look that mixed well with the hat which had some fur like items on the sides and had paw like pockets at the end that looked like Finn could put either his hand in one of them or items in both pockets while a chain like clasp was seen near the jaw line to keep the hat in place.

Finn stared at surprise at the new items before speaking.

"Wow Beta. They look mathematical." He said before he surprised Beta with hug.

Beta blinked a few times in slight surprise before returning the hug with one arm before she stepped back with the hat in her hand.

"Why not see if it fits well." Beta said while holding the hat to Finn.

Said human smiles before he grabbed his hat before putting it on.

It was a couple of seconds before he asked while the white fur like cape trailed down his back.

"How do I look?"

Phoebe had to blush a bit from the item before speaking up.

"Really fits you well, Blaze, what do you think?" Phoebe said before she looked to Blaze.

Said lady in waiting blushed a bit as well before speaking up.

"I agree. It really works for him."

"I'll say, really completes the look, thanks for fixing it Beta." Epsilon said from her side of the table to the earth digging robot who nods back to her.

"Your welcome, now then, let's finish eating then we can get that haircut out of the way and continue training, or do you think we should go for the Twilight fragment now since we got plenty of time still before tomorrow?" Beta asked while the sisters looked thoughtful with Phoebe doing the same since it made since while Gamma looked silent.

Blaze and Finn also took some thought as well before Finn spoke.

"I think we should get the last fragment." He said before Gamma spoke up.

"Very well, a warning though if I didn't say this before but the Twilight Fragment and the room is different compared to the others." Gamma said with a serious expression on her face which… was a first to Finn, Phoebe, and Blaze since the only other look she made was a cold look when Phoebe threatened Delta if she lost her temper again.

Finn was curious before speaking.

"What should we know about the room and the fragment?"

Gamma walked over to the table before speaking up.

"Before I do talk about it, I want to ask a question to see if you three can follow, have you ever heard of a split personality?, or a form that any of you took that you have no control or memory of but others do?" Gamma asked when she looked to the trio.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze were silent for a bit before Phoebe spoke up.

"Actually there was this form I… remember having that I couldn't control at the time. I was dragon and all I wanted to was fight." She said before shuddering a bit from the memory.

Finn remembered as well before he brought his hand to Phoebe's in a comforting way before speaking.

"Same as me, except for the dragon part. It was during the time that Ooo change and when I entered the Fire Kingdom, my body changed to a fire elemental and the only thing I was feeling is rage and wanting to fight." Finn explained before Phoebe returned the gesture by squeezing Finn's hand a little before Blaze spoke up.

"Like Phoebe I also went to a change. I was turning into some like jungle cat, but an appearance of a werewolf." She said.

Finn was surprised after hearing that.

"So you three have that state then?, what brought that on in the first place?" Gamma asked to make sure of something.

"Well I wasn't there when it happen but I was told Patient St. Pim hypnotized Phoebe, Princess Bubblegum and Slime Princess to before a ritual till something went wrong. The land of Ooo changes to four lands of different elements. Each one changes someone's personality and body." Finn explained.

"I see… then you three should be warned then that you might take a similar or different form and mental state in the twilight Chamber…" Gamma said with a serious tone.

The trio were nervous for a bit after hearing that.

"Is there a way to overcome it?" Blaze asked.

"Three ways, one is if you exit the room of course, the effect wears off and you revert to normal, second is getting the Twilight fragment but holding onto it is a bad idea in a sense when you exit the room since you originally switch personalities once you enter and the fragment can do that as well, you may be in control with the fragment though, but your morality is reversed… if Finn exits with the fragment and he is normally a good guy, then he can turn evil if you go with that thought process as an example, the third was to revert back if Alpha helps but in order for her to work properly in the room… she had a split personality built into her from the start with everything set up so you won't know what to expect with her which worries me since she's the most unstable of us." Gamma said with a frown on her face.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze were shocked to hear that before processing the info in.

"So… Finn… Phoebe… Blaze… are you ready to risk going in there?... I saved that room for last since you can see why it's the hardest room here." Gamma asked with a calculating look on her face.

Finn took a moment to think on this before looking at Phoebe and Blaze to see what they think before Phoebe spoke up.

"Honestly… I think we should go for it, we came here to get rid of that twisted wish on Finn and I don't want to leave here without it, would have made this trip pointless for the most part right if we left with most of the gem right?, we did also meet most of the sisters here and I want to see what this final sister is like… I'm still worried of that split personality thing though…" Phoebe said with crossed arms.

Then Blaze spoke.

"I agree with Phoebe. We have come this far and it would be pointless to not go further. It was fun meeting the sisters. Even though I'm concerned as well for the split personality thing."

"Well Finn… you heard the two… what do you think?" Gamma asked with crossed arms.

Finn took another moment to think before speaking.

"I won't lie. Like Phoebe and Blaze, I want to get the last fragment so we can get rid of the wish. I will say this, I'm happy we found this place. I got to learn where my ancestor was from and I got meet the sisters too. I am worried what's gonna when we go in the Twilight room. Hopefully we make it out. I don't want nothing bad happening to Phoebe and Blaze." He said.

"Hopefully, don't worry though, it's been tested multiple time in the past that the split personality forms in the room or if a person holds the Fragment, and like I said Alpha may be unpredictable, but she can safely carry the fragment out of the room since her personalities shift randomly in the first place." Gamma said when she got up from the chair.

"Now then, Phoebe, Blaze, Finn, I'm sorry to say that only you three can enter the room, do you understand why?" Gamma asked while she hoped the trio understood after she explained all of that while Phoebe nods.

"Indeed, you guys could get either messed up badly or a split personality of your own right?" Phoebe said which made Gamma nod.

"Smart observation, either our brains, which are robotic in nature burn out from the rooms effect, or we gain a split personality, it was never tested in the past for us and I don't want to risk it since it could mean more people to worry about." Gamma said with an adamant look on her face.

Finn and Blaze both think it was better that Gamma and her sisters stay behind after hearing that.

"So, any questions before Beta here cuts Finn's hair?, finished eating?" Gamma asked before Phoebe took a moment to think.

"Hmmm… I'm still a bit hungry but I can take a few coals with me as a snack if I can still remember who I am at least, I can watch Beta cut Finn's hair if he's done." Phoebe said with a slight blush when she took a coal to nibble on it.

Blaze nods in agreement about the coal thing before blushing at the part of Finn's haircut.

Said human blushed as well before speaking.

"Yeah I'm done." He said.

"Alright, then let's head for the control room everyone else, Beta can you wait here and give Finn his haircut?" Gamma said with most of the sisters nodding before they got up and walked or in Epsilon's case, shrank down and hopped into Zeta's arms before the sisters went to the control room which left Beta with Finn, Phoebe, and Blaze.

"Well then… any prefered style Finn or do I surprise you if it's shoulder length?" Beta said before he lifts her right hand before her index and middle claw turn before they opened and closed like sharp scissors.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Surprise me." He said.

"Very well, let's get started, Phoebe, Blaze, could you be the judges?" Beta asked with a small smile when she pulled out a chair for Finn to sit in.

Said duo nods to Beta with a smile as well before Finn took a seat after he removed his hat before Beta snipped her fingers before time advanced to a few minutes later while the scene fades to black for the time while the sound of hair being cut was heard.

The scene then fades back into show that Beta finished before she wiped the leftover strands of hair off of Finn's shoulders before speaking up.

"There, a simple yet dignified look for a hero." Beta said when she looked to Phoebe and Blaze to see how they would react to the haircut.

It was shoulder length, split down the middle when the hair was brushed to the side, and tied into a ponytail to give Finn a classic hero like look.

Phoebe blinked a few times while blushing brightly at Finn's look.

Blaze was in a similar boat as she couldn't stop staring at the hero's new look.

"Seems they like the look Finn, how about you?" Beta said when she brought a reflective plate over to Finn to show him the look.

Finn was surprised when he saw his new look before speaking.

"I like it. Wish I had thought about this look before." He said while Beta chuckles lightly before speaking up.

"Now since you three are fed and prepped, head through the Lightning chamber hallway here and head to the twilight chamber, I'll be heading to the control room." Beta said when she starts walking out of the room.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze were now the only ones in the cafeteria.

Then Finn spoke up.

"Shall we get going ladies."

"Of course… ready Blaze?" Phoebe asked when she looked to Blaze.

"Indeed I am Phoebe." Said lady in waiting responded.

"Well then, let's see what this Twilight chamber is like then." Phoebe said when she walked in the hallway to lead the trio to said chamber.

It was only about 5 minutes till the trio were at the entrance of the Twilight Chamber.

Phoebe took a moment to breath in before she exhaled before speaking up.

"Alright… the moment of truth." Phoebe said when she approached the door to the Twilight Chamber with Finn and Blaze in tow.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Twilight Chamber/ Finn, Phoebe, Blaze**

Turns out, unlike the other rooms, this room looked mainly white except for an elevator like object in the center of the room.

The moment the trio entered the room and took a few steps in… Phoebe felt her body pulse before she gripped her arms, hunched forward, and let out a groan of discomfort.

"U-Ugh…" Phoebe groans out when she felt her body heating up with her body starting to flicker with blue flames here and there.

Finn and Blaze were shocked to see that before Finn spoke.

"Phoebe are you o…!" He said before stopping as he felt something happening to his body as well.

Blaze was about speak before she got on her hands and knees as she was receiving the same effect as well.

Phoebe's vision blurred somewhat before she stumbled away from Finn and Blaze before she threw her head back and screamed when her body emitted a large ball of blue fire while her scream turned into a deeper roar.

Blaze grinds her teeth before they were becoming fangs. Her hands were growing big till the nails on her fingers become claws. Even the nails on her feet got longer before they start poking out of her shoes. She received a lion's mane before her ears became cat like. Her clothes starts to shred when muscles on her body starts to appear.

Finn though only had two physical changes to his body… one was the color part of his right eye glowing green before a familiar mist like substance was seen, but it the mental changes that would really change him.

The roar that Phoebe let's out fades when the ball of fire fades like a cacoon to reveal Phoebe who took her dragon form from the Element's arc while it looked like she was panting for breath.

Blaze finally stand on her feet before she let out a lion like roar, but with a mixture of a wolf's howl. If you examine her body, you can see that her breasts were a bit bigger than her regular form around E - F this time. Her body became more slender and curvy. Just like Phoebe, she was panting for breath as well when her body finished changing.

Finn in the meantime knelt down to one knee while he gripped his head which angles to the floor to hide it from view before time slowed greatly when things went weird when the scene went into Finn's head...

**Finn's mind/ ?/ ?**

_What was seen was surprising, Finn's mind looked like the grasslands while the Treefort was seen in the distance with other lands off Ooo seen in the distance… however the camera flowed to the treefort… to be more exact, behind it to see a large vault like door that was seen on the back of the tree itself._

_But the vault like door seemed to opened a little, like it was forced open, before a shadowy figure in the shape of finn while it was featureless was seen which… actually dragged out something that looked like a broken looking lich before the broken looking Lich got picked up by the figure._

_The shadowy figure then had a black ooze like substance flow onto the broken lich before crunching and smashing was heard when the ooze crushed the broken Lich and the ooze flowed back into the shadowy figure… right before the shadowy figure formed a right eye which glowed green and emitted a green mist when the scene went back to reality._

**Reality/ Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Twilight chamber/ Finn, Phoebe, Blaze**

To an onlooker, it then looked like Finn relaxed all of a sudden before he cracked his neck before standing up with an oddly calm look on his face before looking back to Phoebe and Blaze when he looked around the room silently.

Blaze pants a bit after the transformation before looking at Phoebe.

Said Flame Queen, which turned into dragon, felt her body shudder after the transformation before her tail swished back and forth before she had her eyes on Finn and Blaze.

That's when Phoebe suddenly went to attack Finn.

She knocked him down on the ground with her head before she brought her front legs up and pinned him down on the ground.

Finn oddly enough was silent when he looked to Phoebe in the eyes with a calculating gaze with his one human eye and the glowing mist like eye before he spoke up.

"What is the last thing that you remember?" Finn asked with an eerily calm tone… it was like he wasn't worried that he was pinned to the ground by a flaming dragon.

Blaze watched what was going on with a curious look.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow at the question before speaking.

"**Why are you asking me this?"**

Finn took a moment to think before he spoke up with the calm tone again.

"Simple, It's because I have my other halfs memories, I know who you and the other flame elemental in the room originally were and I know what happened that caused us to be here… do you?" Finn asked with the eerily calm tone again with a raised eyebrow as well when he talked about Phoebe and Blaze.

Said duo were confused on what Finn? was saying before Phoebe starts to remember something.

In her mind she sees herself, not as a dragon but humanoid like fire elemental. And was also a Queen.

The next scene shows a woman in blue skin controlling her and two other women for something.

Then she sees herself in a mirror before turning to a dragon.

She also witnessed her kingdom and everyone else changing. Including her lady in waiting.

Another scene shows her fighting Finn before he went berserk.

And the last thing she remember was leading her troops to fight Bubblegum before being turned to candy like beings.

Once she remembers what happened, she got off of Finn before backing away a bit.

Finn sat up and cracked his neck again before he got to his feet before looking Phoebe in the eye with the same calm look.

"So... what do you remember?, anything about here?" Finn? asked with a slightly curious tone to see if these two remembered anything when he gestured to the room they were in before he placed his human hand in his pocket.

Blaze was confused on what's going on before Phoebe spoke.

"**N-No I don't. But I do remember you and her." **She said before looking at Blaze.

"Makes sense if you think about this in a roundabout away…. Tell me.. What do you remember?" Finn? cryptically said before he asked Blaze the same question.

Blaze was confused before speaking up.

"**Nothing much except…" **She said before pausing.

"Except?" Finn? asked when he took his hand out of his pocket before crossing his arms.

Blaze was silent for a moment before speaking.

"**I remember being… someone else before I changed to this." **She said before pointing to herself.

"Well then, this makes this simple then… you, Blaze… and you, Phoebe... are originally Flame elemental's, red fire like humanoid beings before a blue skin woman named Patrick St. Pim messed with Phoebe here, and with Princess Bubblegum and slime princess, she said something about you three being part of some kind of core elemental group that reincarnated over the years, Phoebe, you're the flame queen of the fire kingdom and current Fire Elemental and Blaze, your her lady in waiting." Finn? said with his still eerily calm tone, like he knew what was going on already.

Phoebe and Blaze felt like Finn? was lying but Phoebe had a feeling that he was telling the truth before she got more memories of said human? before speaking up.

"**I also remember your name. Your name is… Finn right?" **She questioned.

"Sort of, I am Finn, but I'm not Finn… this room here is in a base of sorts that experimented with these fragments of this gem, we were getting the last Fragment and this room got us into this situation, it was made to bring out a split personality in each of us... you two reverted back to the forms you have now… but I… well… it's a bit… more complicated than that, but let's just say that I didn't lose any memories since I'm Finn in a sense." Finn? cryptically said to the duo while he looked to his human hand for a second before he crossed his arms again.

Phoebe and Blaze were confused on Finn's? saying before Blaze spoke up.

"**So we're supposed to get this...fragment of sorts?"**

"Indeed, whoever grabs it will revert back to normal if the one who sent us here, Gamma, told the truth, but she hasn't lied yet so I'll follow along for now, but that would mean that whoever holds the fragment and exits this place, will revert back to the form you're in now or in my case back to who I am now, bit confusing but makes sense at the same time." Finn? explained with a calm tone still… why does he remember all of this and Phoebe and Blaze couldn't?

Said duo was confused on who this Gamma was before Phoebe spoke.

"**How is it that you can remember things that happened and we don't?"**

Finn actually chuckles a bit before speaking up with a calm look.

"Was wondering when that question would be asked... anyway... I did say that I was Finn, but not Finn at the same time right?... well to put it in simple terms… I'm the dark half of Finn.. the side he keeps locked up in his vault with all of the bad memories and impulses he pushed down and this room condensed it into yours truly and just busted me out... I grabbed.. a souvenir of sorts on the way out… I'd explain more but I'm a smarter version of Finn who won't show mercy and I can plan things in advance… simple as that… main reason why I'm so calm even though I'm technically looking at two fiery beings who used to be enemies and a large fiery dragon to top it off as one of them… I had a few plans to fend you off before you two even noticed me." Finn? Or now Dark Finn said to the two fiery ladies with a relaxed grin on his face.

Phoebe and Blaze were surprise to hear that before Blaze spoke.

"**What can you do to fend us off?"**

"Well the most obvious would have been pitting you two against one another before you two got your memories back… would have been easy as well since you two in that state are easy to either provoke or trick and the two of you love fighting so it would have been easier for me… am I right… or wrong?" Dark Finn said with an amused grin on his face.

Phoebe and Blaze frown at Dark Finn's words but knew deep down that he was right.

"Second… well… it would be this." Dark Finn said before he raised his human hand which glowed lightly before he twitched his index and middle finger before two long bones with sharpened points appeared and the sharpened ends stopped at the two fiery duos necks.

Phoebe and Blaze were both shocked before paling a bit after seeing that.

"**Like I said… I grabbed a little something on the way out and as you can see… I could have killed the both of you before you two of you would have realized it… I mean Phoebe here did block most of my body with her claws right?... helped hide my body so no one would have even known." **Dark Finn said while his eye emits more mist and glows brighter before it fades when the bones did as well a moment later before he chuckles a bit before speaking up again.

"Still... considering the fact that you two are planning to have a relationship with my other half when you two get back to normal does give you some protection of sorts with me… after all…" Dark Finn said before he gave a serious look when he fell silent before speaking up while his eye glows again.

"**I don't want to let what's about to be mine break after all." **Dark Finn said with a serious look on his face while he gave a slight grin a moment later when he looked Blaze up and down with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Said lady in waiting/Werecat blushed a bit before speaking up.

"**Then I hope your other half ravaged me well before I consider him my mate." **She said before grinning which made Dark Finn shrugg before speaking up.

"It's a work in progress, he's training with a few of the sister bots here to get his stamina increased for the heat that your other halves will have later, best record is around 25 minutes with a stamina based sister bot name Beta, he's trying to get it to 30 before it happens though since Flame people can last a while in heat." Dark Finn admits with a shrug of his shoulders.

Phoebe and Blaze didn't know who this Beta was, but didn't care since they like the sound of Finn training to last longer.

"Still I have to ask you Phoebe, do you have a smaller form like your other half?, cause I don't think you can fit in the elevator there." Dark Finn said while he points a thumb at the elevator near them and Phoebe was a lot larger than Finn and Blaze.

Said dragon looked at the elevator before speaking up.

"**Hmmm...I think I can fix that." **She said before her body was covered in blue flames.

Dark Finn in the meantime got a slightly curious look on his face when he saw that since Finn's memories didn't have Phoebe doing that in that form before.

Blaze was also curious as she watches.

It was a few seconds before the fire disappeared.

Standing on the ground is Phoebe… but with another altered look.

She looks humanoid, but her body is complete blue like her dragon form, including her flaming hair and eyes that practically glowed white. She also has horns on her head along with her trade mark diamond jewel on her forehead.

She has scales that starts on her breasts before it stops at her pelvic region.

And finally if you look at her ass, you can see that she still has a tail.

Phoebe grins before speaking.

"Better?" She asked with a normal voice now.

Dark Finn grins before he spoke up.

"Definitely, more form fitting… and not bad to look at either." Dark Finn said while he looked Phobes new form up and down for a second with a bit of lust seen in his eyes while the mist around his right eye flared for a moment.

Phoebe blushed a bit while still grinning before speaking.

"Hehe, perhaps when this is over, you and I can get well more… acquainted." She said in a flirt like tone.

"Maybe we can later, none of us are virgins so no real issue that we have a bit of fun before we leave... for now we should find this Alpha and then the fragment... Alpha is another female robot who has random personality shifts in order to work properly in here, she can carry the fragment out." Dark Finn said before frowning.

"She might be annoying to deal with unless she's like her sisters and could join us." Finn said with a slight grin near the end.

Phoebe grins as well before speaking up.

"Perhaps we should get going then." She said before heading to the elevator.

Dark Finn chuckles before looking to Blaze with a slight grin.

"You staying here or you coming?, you might be pulled into this little love fest if things continue in the pattern that normally happens here." Dark Finn teased before he walked to the elevator without looking back to Blaze to let her think.

Blaze took a moment to think before she shrugs and follow Finn to the elevator.

Once the trio were inside, Phoebe see that there's only two buttons. One for up and the other for down.

She chuckled before hitting the down button before the doors closed and the elevator starts to descend.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Twilight Chamber depths/ Dark Finn, Fire Elemental Phoebe, Fire werecat Blaze**

When the elevator stopped, the door opened to reveal a pitch black room with only small lights at the far ends of the room which showed where the walls where with only Phoebe and Blaze who acted at light sources for the room while Dark Finn's glowing misty eye showed where he was.

"Maybe a movie cliche, but ever get the feeling that your being watched?" Dark Finn said when he steps out of the elevator and looked around.

Phoebe and Blaze stepped out as well while being careful of their surroundings before Blaze spoke.

"**I believe so."**

To the groups surprise after Blaze said that, they heard giggling from all around them before a feminine voice spoke up.

"Oh looky looky, guests after so long… think we should entertain them right Ha?" the voice said before the same voice spoke up… but this time with a shocking change.

"Oh fuck that Alp!, I say we just end these three and screw Gamma's orders." The Voice said again which made Dark Finn frown before he spoke up.

"I'm guessing your Alpha huh?... mind showing yourself at least?" Dark Finn asked while he focused his heading to try and locate the unstable sister bot.

Phoebe and Blaze were on their guard while trying to locate said robot.

A moment later, they heard giggling again before the voice spoke up.

"Oh how silly of me, let me get some of the lights." The voice said with the kinder tone before the trio heard the sound of snapping fingers before some spotlights from the ceiling shown to reveal a surprising mix of a room… it looked like some kind royal suite mixed with a dungeon like look to give it a medieval feel before the trio saw a sister bot who sat with crossed legs on the bed with a smile on her face.

"Hi, We're Alp and Ha the Dragon, nice to meet you." Alpha said with a bubbly smile on her face when her form was seen.

She had an armor like the other sisters, had really pale white skin, but this one looked unique since it was black and white while a yin/ yang pattern icon was seen on the torso of her armor. **(A/N:The best pattern that can fit her color patter with the armor itself is like Xemnas's final form in kingdom hearts 2 after beating all of his armored form.)**

Phoebe and Blaze looks at Alpha with a look that said 'What the Hell?'.

Finally Phoebe spoke.

"So… you're a dragon as well?" She said which made Alpha giggle which turned into a chuckle before she spoke up again… and with a different way like earlier.

"Yeah we're a dragon!, got a problem with that bitch!?, cause we'll take you on here and now to prove it!" Alpha said with wide wild, slightly insane looking eyes, and a wild grin on her face while the coloring on her armor actually went from mostly white to black to mostly black and white while her skin darkened a bit to match Zeta and Eta's.

Phoebe frowns before speaking.

"If it's a fight you want, then bring it on. I ain't won't back down to anything." She said before flaring up a bit.

Dark Finn placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder to keep her from flying off the handle before he looked to Alpha with a analytical gaze.

"What would it take to get that fragment from you, I'm sure you have it already since you said that you would ignore Gamma's orders earlier." Dark Finn said which made Alpha chuckle before they turn into giggles when her armor went back to the previous pattern and her skin paled greatly.

"Oh silly, you should already know what we want, I mean it's not really fair that we don't have fun, I mean even the scientists who made us keep away from us normally, right Ha?" Alpha said with a finger on her cheek to act a bit cute before she got a mad grin on her face when her armor and skin color switched back.

"Fucking right Alp, they can take what we could dish out and they ran of like little bitches who can't even take a little pain!, I mean they made us so couldn't enjoy the features?" Alpha said with an insane look in her eyes.

The trio sweatdrop a bit while realizing the obvious. Even though Phoebe and Blaze still don't remember some things.

Alpha's skin and armor switched back before she spoke up with her Alp side while leaning to one side.

"So how about it?, we have a bit of fun and you get the fragment..." Alpha said before she leaned to the other when her personality reversed again to Ha with her skin and armor.

"Or you turn tail and run like little bitches who tripped at the finish line!, HAHAHAHA!" Alpha said before laughing maniacally before she looked to the group with her personality, armor, and body shifting between Alp and Ha while they wait for an answer.

Blaze and Phoebe sweatdrop after hearing that before thinking about the first offer.

"Hmmm… very well, considering this already happened multiple times before with us, I'm game, but they don't have the memories so you'll need to check with them." Dark Finn said when he and Alpha looked to Phoebe and Blaze to see what they think.

Said duo was surprised to hear that Dark Finn agrees to Alpha before looking at said female robotic dragon before they were checking out her body.

Unfortunately, the armor seemed to hide most of her features which made Alpha giggle before she spoke up with her Alp personality.

"Curious you two?..." Alpha said before she shifts to her Ha personality.

"... All you pervs need to do is agree and we can show you what's under the hood!" Alpha teased with a wide grin on her face.

Phoebe and Blaze blushed a bit before Phoebe spoke up.

"I'm in. I could use a good fuck right now." She said with a grin.

Alpha just laughed again before speaking up.

"Hoooowe we got a live one here… how about you fire cat?..." Alpha said before she shifts personalities to Alp continue speaking.

"...Cause we feel like we could get along really well." Alpha teased with a flirtatious grin on her face.

Blaze raised an eyebrow from that before shrugging.

"**I'm game. I do have an… itch that needs to be scratched." **She said before grinning as well.

Alpha giggles for a moment before she got off the bed she was on.

"Well then… let us slip into something more… fitting." Alpha said before her armor glows brightly before a black glow was seen before it fades to reveal a blush inducing sight which caused Dark Finn to blink a few times while a slight blush formed on his face.

It looked like the form Alpha took was surprisingly similar to Phoebe's in her humanoid dragon form.

First of was the helmet which changed to give her a completely bald look while scales covered her head and went down to pass her neck while she had pure black eyes and her grin showed razor sharp teeth that was grinning.

Second was the draconic like wings on her back, along with draconic like claws and talons for her hands and feet respectively while scales that were pure white in color that ran up from the tips of her clawed fingers and now taloned toes, up to her elbows and knees and even further.

Third was her middle section that was really blush inducing when it looked like the white scales completely covered her body, even her breasts and groin were covered but showed that she had D-E cup nippless breasts and wide hips that gave her a sexy look that had a loincloth of sorts that covered the front of her lower half while a tail with black spikes running down the back of the tail was seen.

"So how do we look?..." Alpha said before her personality, and even the scales, eye color, and tail spikes revered their coloring when Ha got control.

"...You fucking pervs can even take a pic, it'll last longer!" Alpha growled out with a seductive look on her face when she took a pose where she put a hand on her hip while she was still grinning at the trio.

Phoebe and Blaze stared at AWE while blushing brightly.

They were silent before Phoebe spoke up.

"Definitely like." She said with a grin before licking her lips with her blue tongue.

"Well then slut.. Come over here and we can give them a good show!..." Alpha teased while gesturing for Phoebe to approach before her personality shifts again which caused her scales to turn pure white, her eyes turned pure black, and her tail spikes pure black before she continues.

"... That is if you feel comfortable with it." Alpha said with a gentle smile on her face.

I

nstead of answering, Phoebe continues to grin before she walks to Alpha.

When Phoebe got close to her, Alpha got a fanged grin when her scales turned black from the personality shift, and before Phoebe could react, Alpha gripped the back of her head before smashing Phoebe's lips to hers before she slid her tongue in and used her other hand to roughly grip her breast to play with them while Dark Finn blinked a few times before he lightly blushed again, but he kept silent for now to watch the duo.

Blaze was in a similar boat as she blushed a bit as well.

Phoebe was shock at the sudden move before she moans a bit in Alpha's mouth before thinking.

'_Alright bitch. Two can play this game.' _She thought before she surprised Alpha by kissing back before sliding her tongue in to fight hers.

Then she did the unexpected by bringing her hand to the female robotic dragon's loincloth and moved it away a bit before she touched Alpha's folds before she starts rubbing it.

Alpha let out a slight groan from that before she used her tail and slipped it between Phoebe's legs and pressed the tail on where her folds would be seen if the scale like clothing was removed before Alpha grinds her tail between Phoebe's legs while she continues to kiss and fondle Phoebe while Dark Finn blushed a bit more at the sight before he calmed down somewhat when he looked to see how Blaze was doing.

Said lady in waiting/Werecat pants a bit while blushing brightly before you see her bring her hand to her folds before she starts rubbing herself a bit.

Dark Finn grins a bit before he used some stealth to sneak up behind Blaze and surprised Blaze by using his robotic hand to grip her right breast and he used his human hand to pull her hand away from her folds while her fiery body was pressed against his muscled chest before he spoke into her ear.

"Seems like a shame to use your hand for that… I'm free after all." Dark Finn teased before he released her hand and moved it down to play with Blaze's folds.

Blaze jolts a bit from that action before speaking.

"**H-How you're able to touch me?" **She asked before letting out a soft moan while Dark Finn chuckles.

"Simple my dear, Phoebe's other half made a wish with something called a Wishmaster to make me fireproof, but because the snake in the grass, literal and mental, had a grudge with my heroic half, he twisted it so that while we are fireproof, if we stray to far from Phoebe, that effect fades and we get extra flammable, your other half found out and found a book about this place and we came here to get the gem we were talking about… I'll skip the details for now but we got almost all of the fragments to complete the gem to burn this wish away but just know that your other half has a better way to make me fireproof… right now I can please you if you want me to… but I can also stop if you want…" Dark Finn explained before he teased Blaze with a grin by slowing his motions on her breast and folds to a gentle crawl to get her to beg him to continue.

Blaze shudders a bit before turning her head back before speaking.

"**Don't stop."**

Dark Finn grins before he whispered into Blaze's ear with a teasing tone.

"Don't stop… what?" Dark Finn evilly teased the Werecat Blaze.

Blaze grinds her teeth a bit since she knows what Dark Finn wants.

She didn't want to feel humiliated but didn't want this feeling to stop.

Finally Blaze gave in before speaking.

"**Don't stop… Master." **She said while looking at him.

Dark Finn grins a little before he spoke up.

"On your back then slave… I'll be pleasing you first since you were a good girl." Dark Finn said while lightly pushing his middle and ring finger of his human hand into Blaze's folds before pulling them out to see that they were soaked… right before he licked them clean in front of Blaze's gaze before he stepped back to give Blaze room.

Said lady in waiting/Werecat blushed a bit while panting before she laid down on her back before she spread her legs and opened the folds of her pussy with two fingers.

Oddly enough, Finn didn't move to Blaze at first, in fact he spoke up after he took a moment to look at his robotic arm.

"I do apologize my dear, but I need you to wait for a minute… I have a theory that I want to see since this arm was made by Princess Bubblegum, and knowing how she is... " Dark Finn said before he moved his human hand to the hologem part of the arm before pulling up the panel before he scrolled through it for about 10 seconds when he quickly read the list before chuckling a bit when he looked to Blaze.

"And it seems she added some features for this kind of situation… wanna help test them out?" Dark Finn asked with a look that showed he would show her a really pleasurable experience now.

Blaze was confused at first. But she really wants to feel good right now.

She nods before speaking.

"**I do… Master."**

Dark Finn chuckles for a second before he tapped something on the hologem graph before his arm starts vibrating rapidly with Dark Finn looking to Blaze to see her reaction from that.

Said lady in waiting/Werecat was surprised after seeing that while wondering what Dark Finn is gonna do.

Dark Finn then approached Blaze before he placed the vibrating robotic hand on her folds while the thumb pressed to her bud which caused it to rapidly shake while he gently rubbed her folds again.

Blaze's body shudders from that feeling before she starts moaning.

Meanwhile with Alpha and Phoebe...

Alpha continued the kiss for a moment more before she surprised Phoebe when her personality shifts to her Ha personality and she pushed Phoebe onto the bed behind her which had Phoebe fall face first onto the bed which didn't burn and her legs hanged off the bed as a result while Alpha licked her lips at the sight of Phoebe's ass before she walked to stand behind Phoebe.

Said humanoid dragon was caught off guard by that before turning her head a bit to see what Alpha was about to do.

"Tell me… is that scaly hide of yours removable… or is it apart of you?... I can work with either." Alpha said when her gaze went to Phoebe's ass after she looked to Phoebe's face.

Phoebe blushed a bit before speaking.

"It's removeable."

Alpha then grins before she knelt behind Phoebe's ass before lifting her tail which showed the underside of Phoebe's outfit which blocked her folds before she used a hand to move it aside to show the blue colored folds.

Alpha licked her lips, this time showing a really long tongue before she spoke up while her face was hidden from Phoebe's view.

"Get ready slut… I'll be making you moan like a whore in a moment." Alpha teased when she opened her mouth when her face got close to her folds before her tongue shot into her hole… deeply so before it starts wiggling around like a snake.

Phoebe's eyes widen a bit from that action before she starts grinding her teeth a bit.

'_I'm not gonna go down that easy.' _She thought before Alpha used her thumbs to pull Phoebe's folds apart to see her tongue going into Phoebe's hole before she grinned a bit around her tongue before surprising Phoebe when her tongue went even longer… so much so that it touched and rubbed her cervix.

Phoebe tries to keep her ground, but due to Alpha's wild tongue, Phoebe finally lets out a moan which made Alpha chuckle before she pulled her tongue out a few moments later before speaking up.

"There… ready for the main event." Alpha cryptically said when she stood up and moved a hand to remove her loincloth.

Phoebe pants for a bit before looking at Alpha again who removed it to show her clit to Phoebe before right before her eyes, a dick formed from the bud of her clit while her pussy was still seen.

It was around 9 to 10 inches in length, 2 to three inches in width, had ridges and barbs that ran up and out the dick while a knot of sorts was seen near the base, it also had a white and black pattern on it like her armor had with the black striple's running up to the tip of her dick.

Phoebe's eyes widen with shock before blushing brightly at the size.

'_Oh...My...Glob.' _She thought while Alpha took a moment to chuckle before speaking up.

"Oh… thought you were ready for this, your other half can summon two of them and was really aggressive with some ladies here, two dicks in one ass aggressive sometimes... a shame, it seems she's the fun one if something like this scares you." Alpha teased with a grin on her face while she used a hand to stroke her dick a few times.

Phoebe was surprised to hear about her other half before frowning a bit before speaking.

"I'm not afraid. Show me what you got." She said before grinning.

Alpha grins before her personality shifts to her Alp persona with her scales and the pattern on her dick changing before she spoke up.

"You sure?, we could do a bit more foreplay if needed?" Alpha said with a teasing grin on her face when she took a few steps to Phoebe.

Said humanoid dragon frowns for a moment before thinking of something.

"Unless of course you're afraid. Maybe that's why those… scientist left." She said with a grin.

However what she didn't expect was Alpha moving with decent speed, not Eta's level, and had a clawed hand around Phoebe's throat and her dick prodding Phoebe's asshole instead of her pussy and her free hand grips Phoebe's hip for leverage while her form shifts rapidly between her Alp and Ha persona.

"**You just had to say that you fucking bitch… we tried to play this out in a nice way and get some fun for the both of us… but fuck that… I'll be using you as my toy until you beg me to stop." **Alpha growled out right before she slammed herself balls deep into Phoebe's ass before she mercilessly thrusts before Phoebe could adjust.

"GAAAAHHH!" Phoebe yelled at that action before she grabbed the sheets of the bed with her hands before moaning loud.

Alpha chuckles darkly at that before speaking up while she continues thrusting.

"**Seems I was right with calling you a slut, I didn't even lube up my dick but your enjoying the pain it seems… good thing I guess since I'm just getting started." **Alpha growled out before she moved her tail under her and between Phoebe's legs before the tip of the tail and a few inches of it shot into Phoebe's pussy before thrusting in and out of the draconic Elemental.

"GAAAAHHH!" Phoebe yells again before continues to moan.

It wasn't long before Phoebe starts to enjoy it.

Then she had an idea before she had her tail to *fall* while moaning.

Alpha just thought it was from the motions of her thrust before she removed her tail from Phoebe's pussy and brought the tip to her face and after seeing how wet the tail was, she starts to lick it clean after speaking up.

"**Seems I'll need to make a trip to your pussy later since it seems really welcoming." **Alpha growled out while she continues to thrust her dick in Phoebe's ass.

Said dragonic elemental continues to moan from the pleasure before she mentally chuckles before thinking.

'_Hope you're ready for this, you dumb bitch.' _She thought before she moved her tail and had the two tips point at Alpha's ass before she just jammed it in Alpha's asshole.

Alpha stopped for a second to let out a groan before she grins at Phoebe.

"**Sneaky little bitch… too bad I enjoy receiving pain as much as I give it… better hope that tail of yours is good otherwise I may just leave you here and have fun with those two there." **Alpha growls out before she resumed thrusting her dick into Phoebe's ass while Phoebe's tail was still in her ass.

Phoebe was shocked that to hear that her that surprise attack didn't work like she thought it would… somewhat.

But then she frowns after hearing that part about leaving her hanging before speaking up.

"Don't you dare stop." She said before she starts moving her tail in and out of Alpha's asshole.

Alpha groans out when she felt that before she doubled her effort on fucking Phoebe's ass while scene shifts to Dark Finn and Blaze…

With said duo…

Dark Finn used his vibrating hand to please Blaze in various ways to really get her going, but sadistically stopped with a chuckle when he noticed that she was getting close before resuming to bring her as close to the edge as possible… seems he really was evil since Blaze hadn't came once.

Said werecat was panting for a moment before frowning at Dark Finn before speaking.

"**Why… did you… stop… again?" **She asked between pants while Dark Finn grins a little at the panting Werecat Elemental.

"Simple…" Dark Finn said when he leaned down and whispered into Blaze's ear.

"I want you to beg me for it… not by calling me master yet… but by saying exactly what you want me to do.. If not… I'l stop here and now and I might as well joing Phoebe and Alpha there for some fun." Dark Finn whispered in a husky tone before he leaned back up to look in Blaze's eyes while he innocently smiled…or at least it appeared to look like that.

Blaze frowns for a moment before speaking.

"**Please continue… I want you to keep ravaging me."**

Dark Finn's smile then turns into a grin when he pulled up the hologem menu before he messed with it a bit before he looked to her with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Good girl… thanks to some… experiments on my heroic half, I can get other beings pregnant, but I'll save that for a later time by using this as a substitute… for now to warm you up more before the real thing." Dark Finn said before he clicked something on the menu before his robotic hand collapsed before it went into his arm before a pole like object appeared before it starts to get more defined… till it looked like a robotic human shaped dildo while his arm was still vibrating.

Blaze was shock to hear about Dark Finn's other half's experiment before she was surprised to the phallic shaped object in Dark Finn's robotic arm that replaced his robotic hand for now.

"... if it helps, says here on the menu here is that it replicates Finn size exactly." Dark Finn said while giving Blaze a teasing grin when he read that part aloud.

Blaze was shocked after hearing that before she was blushing brightly.

Dark Finn then aimed the arm attached dido at Blaze's folds which still vibrated before he slid it in slowly while he grins when he watched Blaze's reaction.

Said werecat's eyes widen before she groans at the feeling of Dark Finn's dildo hand going in her pussy.

Dark Finn was silent when he slowly and agonizingly teased Blaze by pulling and pushing the dildo at a slow pace which allowed her to feel every inch of the vibrating dildo entering and exiting her.

Blaze moans from the action while at the same time felt tortured at the slow pace before speaking.

"**Please… Master. Go. FASTER!" **She begged.

A moment later, Dark Finn grinned before he starts thrusting his dildo in and out of Blaze's tunnel with slightly different angles every time while he had a careful look in his eye while he watched Blaze to see what angle would work best.

Said werecat was moaning loud from the pleasure while a pleased look was shown on her face.

For a few minutes, Dark Finn continues his actions before he stopped for a second to pull up the hologem menu before pressing another option before the dildo starts to spin like a drill while it still vibrates before he resumed thrusting in and out of Blaze's folds.

"**GAAAAHHH!" **Said werecat yelps before moaning even louder when Finn continues for a minute more before Dark Finn saw Blaze's pussy twitching around his dildo and kept silent when he thrusts his arm even harder into Blaze.

About 4 or 5 thrusts later, Blaze grunts before she yells out.

"**C-CUMMING!"**

Dark Finn slowed his thrusts but kept thrusting his arm in Blaze to help draw the orgasm out while he watched Blaze shuddering on his attachment.

Said werecat continues to shudder from that action as she keeps climaxing.

Dark Finn then noticed that after a few seconds, Blaze tapped off before he removed his arm which pulled the vibrating dildo from her hole while he waits for Blaze to recover while he chuckles in amusement at the look on her face right now.

Blaze look very pleased while panting with her tongue sticking out to the side.

Dark Finn then chuckles before he spoke up.

"Well then, seems I'll be using this more often, and I might as well write a little note for my other half later so he doesn't miss out on it… but in the meantime… time to return the favor my dear." Dark Finn said when he stood up before he returned his hand to normal after he wiped the dildo off on his shirt before he removed it which showed Blaze his muscled chest to Blaze.

Blaze lift her head a bit before she blushed a bit brightly after seeing Dark Finn's chest before grinning a bit.

'_Ooh… Blazey like.' _She thought before Dark Finn dropped the shirt to the side before he looked to Blaze with a grin.

"So… want to open your present?, or should I?" Dark Finn teased Blaze while he turned to her.

Blaze felt a bit excited after hearing that before speaking.

"**Allow me… Master." **She said before she got up and walk over to Dark FInn.

Dark Finn grins a little before he waits for Blaze to do what she wanted to do when she got close to him.

Once Blaze got in front of Dark Finn, she surprised said human by grabbing his shoulders and smashed her lips on Dark FInn's.

Dark Finn was indeed surprised for a moment before he just went with it before he returned the kiss after using his robotic arm to grip her waist while his other hand went to her ass and rubs and fondles the area around the tail.

Blaze moans a bit in the kiss before she slide her tongue in Dark Finn's mouth before she starts fighting it.

Dark Finn did the same by having his tongue wrestle with Blazes for a few seconds more before he pulled away with a grin on his face.

"As pleasing as that is… I believe you have a present to unwrap." Dark Finn teased when he gently rubbed Blaze's ass for a few seconds.

Blaze shudders a bit while blushing before giving Dark Finn a fanged grin before speaking.

"**Just thought giving you a little something first."** She said before she goes down and starts unbuckling Dark Finn's belt.

Even though her hands were big, she made sure to be gentle and not ruined said human's pants.

Dark Finn watched with an amused tone before he spoke up.

"Want me to get the belt at least?, or are you good?" Dark Finn said with an amused tone.

Blaze looked at her big hands before look up.

"**A little help please." **She said while feeling a little embarrassed.

Dark Finn chuckles before speaking up when he noticed her embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry, after you return the favor, I'll be visiting your ass since I don't want to get you pregnant… yet." Dark Finn teased when he got his belt off a moment later.

Blaze blushed a bit at the thought before she brought her hands to the hem of Dark Finn's pants before pulling them down to his feet.

Finally she did the same to the human's boxers before getting a good look at Dark Finn's dick.

It was fully erect which caused the dick to point right at Blaze's face after the tip touched her nose while it pulsed a couple times with blood pumping into it while Dark Finn grins when he looked to see Blaze's reaction.

Said werecat was surprised a bit from that before blushing brightly at the size of Dark Finn's dick.

She was already getting wet again after smelling it's scent.

Dark Finn grins a bit when he leaned down a bit and used his human hand lightly grip The fiery werecat's jaw before he angled her head up which caused the tip of his dick to prod her lips.

"Looks like the scent of a dick causes you to enjoy this… open wide." Dark Finn teased with a grin before he gave Blaze the order.

Blaze acknowledges the order before opening her mouth wide.

A moment later, Dark Finn gets a sadistic look in his eyes when he thrusts his hips and deep throats Blaze's throat and Blazes face met his hips before he quickly moved his hand behind Blaze's head before he starts to thrust his hips mercilessly.

Blaze was completely caught off guard by that action.

She gagged after feeling Dark Finn's dick hitting the back of her throat.

But strangely… she was starting to enjoy of the idea of almost choking before she starts moaning.

Dark Finn chuckles again when he heard that before he spoke up.

"I see that battle enjoying elementals seem masochistic in nature, guess that works for me since I'm not holding back anymore." Dark Finn teased when he placed his robotic hand and his human hand on Blazes head before he starts to force her head forward and back to meet his thrusts.

Blaze gags and moans from that action before thinking.

'_**Sweet Glob… this feels so good. I may choke a bit… but I want to keep tasting his cock. Wished he fucked my pussy first with this monster. We could breed strong powerful children.' **_She thought before feeling her folds get wetter.

Dark Finn took a minute or two to enjoy feeling Blaze gagging on his dick with the occasional breathing break for a few seconds before speaking up when he took a moment to pull Blaze's head off his dick again.

"So… want me to surprise you or want to hear what I'm about to do you?" Dark Finn teased when he waits for a panting Blaze's answer.

Said werecat was catching her breath a few times before speaking.

"**Surprise me…my sexy Master." **She said before looking up at Dark Finn with a lust filled grin on her face.

Dark Finn chuckles before he did indeed surprise her by stepping to the side and tossed Blaze forward which caused her to end up on her hands and knees before he walked up behind Blaze and licked a couple of his fingers before he shoved them in Blaze's ass before wiggling them around before he spoke up.

"Sorry, but I don't need children… for now anyway... and sorry if you wanted some fun in your pussy… but I think you might enjoy it more in your ass." Dark Finn said when his two fingers stretched her asshole out real quick before they close together and mess with the inside of Blaze's ass again.

Blaze's eyes widen for a bit before she groans at this action.

She felt disappointed for not having her pussy fucked. But after a minute or so, she a bit relaxed with Dark Finn's fingers inside her ass.

Dark Finn grinned when he felt that, but what he didn't tell Blaze was that he summoned a glowing bony arm without a hand on it which aimed right at her pussy.

Dark Finn then pulled his fingers out of Blaze's ass before he stood up and aimed his dick at her asshole before he prods it a few times to tease Blaze while the bony arm waits for Dark Finn's command.

Blaze shudders at the feel before speaking.

"**Come on Master. Ram that cock of yours in my ass." **She beg before wiggling her ass a bit.

Dark Finn grins before his right eye glowed before he and the bony handless arm rammed themselves all the way inside of Blaze's holes before they start thrusting in her holes.

"**GAH!" **Blaze yelps before she groans from the double penetration.

Though she was confused about something. If Dark Finn was fucking her ass… then what's attacking her pussy?

Blaze thought that Dark Finn was using his robotic arm again before she starts moaning.

For a few moments Dark Finn continues to screw her ass while the bony arm continues to thrust itself in her pussy before he summoned three more arms complete with hands, two which used their thumbs to open her folds more and played with them while the third hand used the thumb and index finger to grip her bud and played with it.

It made Blaze moan loud from the pleasure.

She didn't know what was going on back there, but she was enjoying it greatly.

For a bit Dark Finn continued to thrust into Blaze's ass while his summoned bony hands did their job before he decided to really surprise Blaze when he summoned a couple more Bone arms which rose from the ground under Blaze and gripped her breasts before massaging them.

Said werecat's eyes widen for a moment before she moans with ecstasy before thinking.

'_**Oh Glob… I don't know what Finn is doing... or how's doing he that… but I don't want this sensation to stop.'**_

Dark Finn chuckles when he noticed that Blaze was enjoying this before he decided to change things up by pulling back his dick out of Blaze, dismissing the arms on her and in her folds, and standing back before he summoned four bone arms, two of which gripped Blaze's wrists and two for her legs before she was lift into the air held in the air with Dark Finn keeping his grin when he watched to see what Blaze's reaction would be like.

At first, Blaze was disappointed after feeling Dark Finn pull out before she got the surprise of her after being hoisted in the air.

Blaze was confused before noticing her the bony hands on her wrists before her eyes widen in realization.

"**So that's how you did it."** She said which caused Dark Finn to chuckle before looking to her with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Complaints?" Dark Finn asked when he walked between the bound Blaze's legs and inserts his dick back into her ass before he gripped her hips and resumed thrusting while a couple bone arms were summoned again from the ground before groping Blaze's breasts from behind to massage them again.

Blaze groans and moans at the sensation before speaking.

"**Only when you stopped." **She said which made Dark Finn chuckle before he spoke up when he starts to thrust even harder into her ass.

"Then I better get even more creative than." Dark Finn said when he summoned a floating bone which shot itself into Blaze's pussy before it moved in and out of her hole which gave faux sensation of Dark Finn having two dicks of sorts.

"**GAH!" **Blaze moans while a pleased look was shown on her face which made Dark Finn grin more before he continues to thrust into her for a few minutes before he felt his dick twitching slowly in Blaze's ass.

Blaze felt that as well before speaking.

"**OH YES… MASTER! KEEP GOING! DON'T… STOP!" **She moans loudly.

Dark Finn grits his teeth when he did just that when he fought to keep from cumming before he let's a loud groan when he felt himself shooting his load right into Blaze's ass which didn't seem to stop which caused semen to leak to the ground while the bone dildo in Blaze's pussy starts to spin.

Said werecat's eyes widen before yelling out.

"**C-CUMMING!" **She screamed before climaxing on the spinning bone.

For a few seconds the duo continue to cum before Dark Finn taps off after a few more seconds before he quickly steps back which caused his semen to flow from Blaze's ass before a bone quickly shot into her ass to plug it up after the one in her pussy fades.

Blaze groans from that action before she finally taps stops cumming and pant for breath while Dark Finn spoke up to get her attention.

"Hope you don't think I'm done yet, after all… I got a lot more tricks to use to really have some fun with you before I go say hello to Phoebe." Dark Finn said with a grin while his eye glows to prove that he was serious.

Blaze pants before look at Dark Finn with a lust filled look before speaking.

"**That's good. I'm not done yet as well myself. So come on Master. Make me your bitch. My body is yours as you please."**

Dark Finn grins at that before he spoke up.

"Good girl… Now then…" Dark Finn said before he pulled up the hologem menu and after a few moments, saw an item that made his eyebrow raise before chuckling.

"Good old Bubblegum… thought of a lot of things." Dark Finn said before he pressed an option and a slot opened before a little square slip of something slid out before Finn took it and Blaze saw that it was a condom.

Blaze was confused about the little object for a moment before speaking up.

"**What is that Master?"**

"Just a little something that can allow me to have some fun with your pussy and not get you pregnant, better have my heroic half thank her later for this." Dark Finn said when opened the packet when he saw the directions before Blaze saw a small pink shaped rubber disk like object in Dark Finn's hand.

Blaze was again disappointed again to learn that she's not gonna get pregnant sooner. But that washed away after hearing what Dark Finn is gonna do to her.

"**Then by all means Master, let's do it. How about you let me give you a ride this time." **She said.

"Very well…." Dark Finn said when he made the bone arms set Blaze onto her feet while he used his shirt to wipe off his dick and carefully equipped the condom on his dick after he stroked it to full mast.

Blaze licked her lips while staring at Dark Finn's condom covered dick with lust in her eyes while her tail swished around with a little excitement.

Dark Finn chuckles when he saw that before he summoned some bone arms which formed into a chair before he sat on it with his dick pointing in the air like a tower.

"I'm ready my dear, ready for the ride?" Dark Finn asked when he used a finger to beckon Blaze to him.

Said werecat smirks before she approached the human and gets on top of Dark Finn before positioning her soaked fold over his condom covered dick before speaking.

"Ready my sexy Master?" She asked.

"Indeed my beautiful Kitten, let's see how well you'll do on the offensive." Dark Finn said when he reached around and rubs her ass.

Blaze blushed after being called beautiful before shuddering a bit at the feeling.

Blaze couldn't take it anymore. So she took a deep breath and lowers herself before her pussy swallows Dark Finn's condom covered dick.

But she doesn't go slowly. she immediately continues to go down before she was at the hilt.

Dark Finn lets out a slight groan before he grins when he placed his arms on the bony arm rests while he watched Blaze to see what she does next.

Said werecat groans a bit while trying to adjust the size of Dark Finn's dick in her pussy.

Though deep down, she felt something… a bit off.

It was most likely the condom that Dark Finn had equipped but he noticed the odd look on Blaze's face before he spoke up.

"Something wrong my dear?" Dark Finn asked with a smirk on his face while he wiggles his hips which wiggled his dick in Blaze's pussy.

Blaze groans a bit more before speaking up.

"**N-No… it's just that… your cock feels so… different."**

"Most likely from the condom, don't worry about it and let's see you go wild." Dark Finn teased when he placed a hand on Blaze's ass and spanked it lightly.

Blaze jolts for a bit from that action before speaking.

"**Alright Master. You want wild? Then here I come."** She said before she starts bouncing up and down on Dark Finn's dick.

Dark Finn took a moment to breath in to calm himself before he used both of his hand to grip Blaze's breasts while he summoned three bony hands, two which teased Blaze's ass cheeks and one which used it's index finger, after it pushed it's way into her ass, starts wiggling it around to tease her ass while she rode Dark Finn's dick.

Blaze groans and moans from that action, which caused her to bounce a bit faster.

While Dark Finn and Blaze were having their own fun, the camera looked back to Phoebe and Alpha to show that Alpha turned Phoebe onto her back and after she got above Phoebe, inserts her dick into Phoebe's pussy and her tail shot into her ass before she starts to thrust her hips and tail into the dragonic fire elemental.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Phoebe moans as she was enjoying this intense pleasure while Alpha took a few thrusts to change her angles.

Alpha then gripped Phoebe's breasts and gripped them roughly for leverage before she went even harder into Phoebe's pussy while she had a fanged grin on her face.

Phoebe still had her tail in Alpha's ass as she continues to move her tail in and out of the female robotic dragon's ass.

Alpha lets out a small groan before she gave Phoebe a fanged grin when she felt her dick pulsing in the Elemental's pussy.

Phoebe felts it as well before she wrapped her legs around Alpha's waist.

Alpha continues to thrust into Phoebe before speaking up with a growl.

"**Get ready bitch!, I'm about to blow in a surprising way!" **Alpha cryptically growled out while she pulled her tail out of Phoebe's ass and used it to unlatch Phoebe's legs from her waist for some reason and her dick pulsed faster and faster with each thrust.

Phoebe was confused on what Alpha said. But she didn't care as she was moaning like crazy from the sensation.

Alpha thrusts three to four more times before she quickly pulled herself free of Phoebe while her tail quickly replaced her dick which starts thrusting in Phoebe's pussy.

Alpha then used surprising speed to have her feet next to Phoebe's head and after gripping the horns on her head with her hands before she raised her Phoebe's head before she shoved her entire dick into Phoebe's mouth before she starts face fucking Phoebe while her hands gripped Phoebe's horn for leverage.

Alpha got an open mouthed grin while her long tongue hangs out of her mouth when she let's out moans and groans when her dick twitches more and more in Phoebe's mouth and throat.

Said elemental was caught off guard by that action before gagging a bit.

But surprisingly, she actually enjoyed that before she continues moan. Even though they were muffled.

About ten thrusts later, Alpha felt her orgasm quickly approaching before she yelled out.

"**CHOKE ON MY CUM YOU WHORE!" **Alpha roared out when she thrusts her hips forward and slammed Phoebe's all the way onto her dick which locked them together with the knot on Alpha which grew greatly which forced Phoebe's jaw open a little more from the knots size before she starts to shoot her surprisingly large load down Phoebe's throat while Alpha lets out roars, moans, and groans when she did so.

Phoebe came hard as well on Alpha's tail before she started choking a bit as she tastes said female robotic dragon's cum.

For a surprising minute, Alpha kept cumming down Phoebe's throat with a pleased expression on her fanged face before she finally tapped off and her knot starts shrinking while Alpha looked with a sadistic grin to see Phoebe's expression while she choked on her dick all this time.

Said elemental was trying to breath through her nose while trying to swallow some of the cum in her mouth before thinking.

'_Oh… G-Glob. She's… AMAZING!'_

After the knot shrank enough Alpha yanked her dick free of Phoebe's mouth with a fanged grin on her face.

"**So slut… ready for round two or are you tired already?" **Alpha growled out when she gripped Phoebe's jaw which caused said humanoid dragon elemental to look at Alpha's grinning fanged face when Alpha made her look her way.

Phoebe managed to swallow the rest of Alpha's cum before she took a moment to breathe a few times before trying to speak.

"M-More…" Was all that Phoebe said which made Alpha grin more before she spoke up.

"**Alright slut… get ready for a fucking you won't forget." **Alpha teased when she dropped Phoebe's head which made Phoebe fall onto the bed before Alpha used her right hand's two clawed fingers to finger Phoebe's folds before speaking up.

"**So tell me slut, is there a position you want or do I pick one?, I'll be nice for now to let you choose." **Alpha growled out with a grin on her face while her dick twitched in anticipation.

Phoebe pants again before speaking up.

"Let… me ride… you." She requested which made Alpha grin before time went ahead to show Phoebe doing just that with Alpha gripping her hips while she thrusts her dick to meet Phoebe's dropping hips to make her dick go as deep into Phoebe's hole as possible which rammed against said Flame Queen's cervix.

Phoebe groans and moans with each bounce while her face showed a very pleased look with her long blue tongue sticking out.

She had her tail in Alpha's ass again before she brought her hands on said female robotic dragon's breasts before squeezing them.

Alpha groans out for a second before she grins when she moved her feet which caused them to be flat on the bed before she starts to fuck Phoebe even faster and harder than before which caused her dick to nearly break into Phoebe's womb with each battering thrust before the scene went back to Blaze and Dark Finn.

It seemed that Dark Finn had her change positions by having her facing away from him with her feet on the ground and her hands on his bony arm rests for stability while she continues to ride his dick.

Dark Finn had his hands on her ass and squeezed his hands with each bounce of Blaze's ass while he had a grin on his face when he felt his dick finally twitching slowly.

Blaze was moaning loud from pleasure before feeling said human's dick twitching before speaking.

"**Are you gonna cum Master?"**

"Indeed, and thanks to this condom… I got a treat that you can enjoy if you'd like." Dark Finn teased before he starts to lightly lift his hips which caused his dick to go a little deeper into Blaze's pussy while his dick twitches faster.

Blaze moans before speaking up again.

"**Please let me have this treat Master." **She begged.

Dark Finn then grits his teeth when he fought back his orgasm for a few moments more to say this.

"Very… WELL!" Dark Finn said before he roared out while he slammed Blaze onto his dick when he finally came which starts to fill the condom with semen which starts to bloat like a balloon in Blaze's womb which showed surprising durability when Dark Finn keeps cumming in Blaze's pussy.

"**AAAAHHH!" **Said werecat yells with ecstasy before cumming on Dark Finn's condom covered dick which squeezed it tightly which caused Dark Finn's orgasm to last a few seconds longer before he finally tapped off which caused him to pant a few times before he chuckles when he gently massaged Blaze's ass.

Blaze shudders a bit before before turning her head to look at Dark Finn before speaking.

"**Oh… Master… You were… incredible. I… love you."**

Dark Finn chuckles at the confession before speaking up.

"And you were incredible as well… but I'm not through with you yet… but first… your treat, get up slowly and I can give it to you." Dark Finn said with a grin on his face when he reached under Blaze and used his human hand to grip the condom to keep it in place for Blaze.

Said werecat acknowledges it before before doing what Dark Finn said and slowly lifts her hips and felt the ballooned filled condom get pulled out of her which was filled greatly before it was pulled out of Blaze with a pop.

Dark Finn saw that the condom was decently filled before he carefully removed the semen filled condom before he held it in one hand before he spoke up after he saw his semen covered dick.

"Mind cleaning me little before your treat?" Dark Finn teased while he held the semen filled condom like it was bait for Blaze.

Blaze licked her lips before looking at said human with a lust filled look… but also a look of love before speaking.

"**Anything for you my lovely Master." **She said before she kneels down in front of Dark Finn's dick before she took her tongue out and starts cleaning it.

Dark Finn looked to Blaze with an amused look in his eyes while they had some lust in them when he watched Blaze cleaning his dick off.

It took a couple minutes, but Blaze finished cleaning his dick by kissing the head of it before pulling her head away with a smile.

Dark Finn grins a bit more at that before he carefully held the condom to Blaze while he gripped the bottom of it before speaking up.

"Open wide my beautiful kitten." Dark Finn teased which showed Blaze what he was about to do.

Blaze blushed while smiling before she opened her mouth and sticks out her tongue.

Dark Finn grins more before he starts to pour the semen into her mouth after he carefully grips the ring of the condoms opening.

Blaze hums with delight as she enjoys the taste of said human's cum while making sure not miss a single drop.

Unfortunately for her, a few drops did fall down her chin and lands on her breasts before Dark Finn finished pouring the semen filled condom into her mouth before he pulled it away and just drops it next to him with a bony hand summoned to hold it for now with future disposal while he looked to Blaze with a grin on his face.

Said werecat took a moment to savor Dark Finn's cum before she completely swallows all of it before looking to said human with a lust/love filled look.

Dark Finn chuckles before he spoke up.

"Now my dear… shall we see how Phoebe is doing right now?" Dark Finn aid when he stood up from his chair which vanished.

Blaze nods to him before speaking up.

"**Want me to suck your cock as you watch?"**

"Hmmm… let's put a hold on that for now, I'd like to see if you and Phoebe want to have some fun with one another… seems Phoebe needs a break from what I can see." Dark Finn said when he points to Phoebe on the bed for some reason.

Blaze pouts a bit in disappoint before looking at said direction to see said humanoid dragon elemental before blushing a bit brightly at what she is seeing.

Turns out that after she rode Alpha some, Alpha decided to step things up when she used her tail to push her body to her feet while Phoebe was still riding her dick before she gripped Phoebe's ass to keep her from falling.

Alpha then starts to thrust into Phoebe while her tail went to Phoebe's ass and thrusts into it in time with her own thrusts.

All in all, Alpha was now on her feet while she fucked Phoebe with her dick and tail before Finn spoke up after he whispered into Blaze's ear.

"My other half's memories also showed that you and Phoebe were in a relationship and that Phoebe, or her original half, could summon two large dicks which you used with great pleasure… tell me, do you feel anything when you see the pleased look on Phoebe's face?" Dark Finn asked with a grin on his face when he tempts Blaze with her other halfs info and what she and Phoebe have right now.

Blaze was shocked after hearing that before some memories starts to appear.

It shows her, more likely her original self, and what Phoebe's original self did that was blush inducing.

Blaze also remembered the confession her original self told to the Flame Queen.

After looking at the humanoid dragon elemental, Blaze felt something in her heart before speaking up.

"**It seems what my other half feels for Phoebe, or her other half… I also feel the same way for her."**

"Well then… why not remind her of your feelings now?, maybe awhile before we get a chance like this again… don't want regrets now do we?... I'll distract Alpha while you confess to Phoebe again… hmmm, not really evil of myself to do this but I do want what's mine to be happy… I'm not a low class kind of guy to force myself on a woman unless she does something that deserve it." Dark Finn teased when he tapped her shoulder a couple times before he walked past Blaze and to the distracted duo on the bed.

Blaze blushed at the tease before following the human.

When the duo approached, they saw that Phoebe and Alpha were too distracted from fucking one another to notice them which causes Dark Finn to clear his throat to get their attention which caused Alpha to stop screwing Phoebe before she turned her head to Dark Finn before grinning at his nude state before she spoke up.

"**Hello… how can we help you?" **Alpha said with a teasing grin before Dark Finn spoke up.

"Well I was hoping we could join in… but if you're busy then Blaze and I could just continue to have fun ourselves…. But Blaze does have something to say to Phoebe first." Dark Finn teased which made Alpha chuckle before she looked to Phoebe.

"**Well Slut, want to turn this into a foursome?... and interested in speaking with the hot pussy here?"** Alpha asked when she chuckles from her calling Blaze that… ironically it was true but dirty at the same time.

Blaze blushed a bit brightly from that before looking Phoebe.

Phoebe pants for breath for a moment before speaking up.

"I… don't mind both… but what do you need Blaze?" Phoebe asked when she looked to Blaze.

Said werecat blushed for a moment before speaking up.

"**Phoebe… I start remembering what our other half's did and what you can do. But also I remembered my other half confessing her love to yours and… I feel the same way to you. I love you… Phoebe." **She said while blushing brightly.

Phoebe was shocked at the confession before some memories appeared in her head.

It was the same thing that Blaze remembered. She was also shocked when she saw her other half summoning a dick.

However there was one memory she saw that shocked her as she saw her other half summoning two dicks at once. But the confession was what got to her. She got a bit teary before looking at Blaze… but before she could say anything her face scrunched up when she felt something uncomfortable in her pelvic region before looking down for some reason which confused Alpha who looked down as well while Dark Finn did the same after he looked between the two women before He and Alpha's eyes widen from what they saw while Phoebe grit her teeth.

Blaze's eyes also widen in shock as she saw what was happening.

Turns out, the memory of Phoebe summoning her dicks caused a reaction with Phoebe who tossed her head back and groans when two large dragon like dicks formed from her clit which now rest in full view of everyone on Alpha's stomach while everyone was silent for a second while Phoebe took a moment to pant for breath while her dicks twitch… though Dark Finn did chuckle when he looked to Blaze.

"Seems your confession *really* made her happy if the memories caused a reaction like that." Dark Finn teased Blaze while he crossed his arms.

Blaze blushed brightly when she saw Phoebe's dicks before Phoebe raised her head and looked to Blaze with a lust filled look in her eyes with a fanged grin with some love in her eyes.

"Thanks for the reminder Blaze… hope I can return the favor." Phoebe said with a lust filled tone while her regrown dicks twitched a few times.

Blaze blushed after seeing that before giving said humanoid dragon elemental the same lust filled look in her eyes follow by some love.

Dark Finn chuckles when he spoke up to Alpha.

"Mind setting Phoebe down so we can have our own fun?, would have these two a moment to get reacquainted again." Dark Finn asked which made Alpha chuckle before she looked to Phoebe.

"**How about it slut, want to have some fun with the hot pussy here while I have some fun with this man here?" **Alpha asked while she slowly pulled herself free of Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe pants a bit before speaking up.

"Sure. Gotta make sure that Blazey here gets a lot of lovin'." She said while giving Blaze a lust filled look which caused said werecat to blush.

Dark Finn chuckles before he looked to Alpha.

"Why not let these two have a round to themselves?" Dark Finn asked which made Alpha grin before she spoke up.

"**Only if you can make it worth my time." **Alpha teased which made Dark Finn grin before he spoke up.

"We'll see…" Dark Finn said with his erect dick being seen when he surprised Alpha by smacking Alpha's left ass cheek which made Alpha jolt before she sent Dark Finn a fanged grin.

"**Oh you better get ready for us now!" **Alpha teased when she sets Phoebe on her feet before looking at the fire duo.

"**Better take your time with one another, I doubt you'll walk right after we get done with this." **Alpha growled out in a teasing tone which made Phoebe blush for a second before she glanced to see Blaze's reaction.

Blaze blushed as well before speaking up.

"**Oh believe me… rushing is an option I would never pick. I'm gonna give my Phoebe the best fuck ever." **She said before looking at said elemental with a lust/love filled grin.

Phoebe blushed a bit from the look before sending her a fanged grin.

"Then get over here and satisfy me then." Phoebe ordered when she used a finger to beckon Blaze to her while she took a couple steps back from the group to make some room.

Said werecat acknowledges it before she walk towards Phoebe which left Dark Finn with Alpha in silence for a moment before Alpha grins at Dark Finn with a fanged grin.

Said human grins back before speaking up.

"Well my dear, shall we get started?" He questioned.

Instead of saying anything, Alpha placed a hand on Dark Finn's chest and pushed him onto his back while her dick vanished.

"**Oh yeah, get ready for the ride of your life." **Alpha teased when she approached Dark Finn with a predatory grin on her face.

Dark Finn chuckled before speaking up.

"You won't be saying that when I'm done with you."

Alpha took a moment to chuckle before her personality shifts after she called somewhat into her Alp persoana.

"So… want gentle?..." Alpha said before her personality shifts to her Ha state.

"**Or fucking rough!" **Alpha growled out while she licked her lips when she eyed Dark Finn's erect dick.

Dark Finn grins as well before speaking.

"For you, I say...rough."

Alpha then grins before she pounced on Finn and sat on his dick before she grinds on it for a moment.

"**Better not regret that then!" **Alpha growled out before she lifts her hips which caused Dark Finn's dick to stand tall and after angling Dark Finn's dick to her pussy, dropped down on it which caused the dick to fully enter her.

Alpha took a moment to stop for a second to speak up after feeling how deep Dark Finn went.

"**Ooooh, not bad, a few scientists who braved coming in here were not as big as you… I'm going to have a lot of fun with you!" **Alpha growls out before she starts to lift and lower her hips on Finn's dick.

Dark Finn groans a few times before he brought his hands up to Alpha's hips before he starts thrusting to meet Alpha's.

Alpha lets out a groan from that before looking down to Dark Finn.

"**Oh yeah, you like fucking pussy don't you, you can't live a day without doing that now can you!?" **Alpha growled out before she starts to ride his even harder.

Dark Finn groans before look up at Alpha with a grin before speaking.

"You should never underestimate me." He said before he brought his hands to the female robotic dragon's ass and starts smacking the right cheek while thrusting.

Alpha groans out from that before she grins at Dark Finn.

"**And you shouldn't underestimate me as well!" **Alpha growls out when she placed her clawed hands on his chest before she lightly clawed the muscled pecs while she continues to ride him.

Dark Finn groans a bit from the pain at first. But after a few seconds, he starts to enjoy it while he continues to thrust and spank Alpha's ass harder.

That's when the human had an idea for payback.

While Alpha was distracted, Dark Finn summons a bony hand from behind the female robotic dragon before bringing its finger to Alpha's asshole.

Alpha froze for a second from that with confusion on her face before she looked back before blinking a few times at what she saw before grinning.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Alpha said before looking to Finn with a fanged grin.

"**No need to hold back on me, I'm well built after all!" **Alpha growled out before she starts to ride Dark Finn's dick again… this time twice as fast.

Said human was caught off guard by that action before moaning a bit the sensation.

He made the bone hand he summoned to thrust its finger inside Alpha's asshole before he moved his hands up to Alpha's breasts before giving them a nice squeeze.

"**OH YEAH!" **Alpha loudly groans out when she doubled her riding speed on Dark Finn's dick while the camera went to Phoebe and Blaze after they went a bit away from the duo.

Said werecat approaches Phoebe before speaking up.

"**You ready babe?" **She asked with a grin.

Like Alpha, instead of speaking, Phoebe approached Blaze when a memory came to mind of her other half doing this…

She then gripped the back of Blaze's head before she smashed Blaze's lips into hers before slipping her long tongue into her mouth and starts to play with Blaze's tongue.

Blaze was indeed surprised at the sudden move before she received a memory Phoebe's other half doing the exact the same thing.

Blaze shrugged before she kissed Phoebe back and had her tongue fight back before moaning.

She then surprised the humanoid dragon elemental by bringing two of her hands on Phoebe's dicks before she starts stoking them.

Phoebe let's out a groan from Blaze's action before she used her other hand to go to Blaze's folds before she starts to finger Blaze.

Blaze moans in Phoebe's mouth before she strokes the elemental's dick a little faster.

Phoebe couldn't take it anymore before she moved her hand to Blaze's right hip and lifts her leg up into the air while her other was on the mattress before she aimed her lower dick at Blaze's pussy while the other was aimed at Blaze's breasts before she surprised Blaze by shoving it all the way in when she felt how wet Blaze was before hilting herself inside of Blaze.

Said werecat was surprised at the action before groaning a bit from the feeling before speaking.

"**Oh Glob, Phoebe. Your cock feels so good."**

"Then get ready… I'm going to make this time count!" Phoebe growled out before she starts to thrust in and out of Blaze's pussy while her other dick rubs her bud with the ridges on it.

Blaze groans for a few before she starts moaning at the sensation while Phoebe continues to thrust for a minute before she latched her lips on Blaze's left breast and starts sucking and nipping at the nipple while her tail was used to balance herself and Blaze from falling.

Blaze hissed from that action before moaning a little loud.

Phoebe continues to suck on Blaze's breasts and continues to thrust into her hole before she mimicked Alpha from earlier by gripping Blaze's ass with both hands, lifts her, and starts screwing her by thrusting her hips in and out of the werecat lady in waiting.

Blaze groans and moans from the pleasure before she brought her hands to Phoebe's breasts before squeezing them.

Phoebe moans from that action before she goes even rougher while she felt both of her dicks slowly twitching in Blaze's tunnel and on her stomach.

Blaze felt that as well before speaking.

"**Are you gonna cum, Phoebe?"**

"Not… really… use… to this…" Phoebe admits before she grins at Blaze cryptically.

"So… why not... make it a bang... you won't forget!" Phoebe growled out before she pulled herself back with the tip of her lower dick at Blaze's folds… which also aimed her upper dick at Blaze's folds as well which showed what Phoebe was about to do.

Said were cat pants a bit as she realized what Phoebe's about to do before she braced herself for what's about to happen.

Phoebe then roars when she shoved both of her dicks into Blaze's pussy before she starts thrusting her dicks in and out quickly which caused a large bulge to be seen from the two dicks filling her hole way beyond the normal limit.

"**GAAAAHHH!" **Blaze screams while her eyes widen at the double penetration before she groans and moans from the feeling..

Phoebe grins when she saw that before she kissed Blaze on the lips and slipped her tongue in while she continues thrusting her hips.

Blaze was surprised at that action for a bit before she melts into the kiss before wrapping her arms around Phoebe's neck before slipping her tongue in to fight said humanoid dragon's.

Meanwhile with Alpha and Dark Finn...

It looked like Alpha was on her back with Dark Finn thrusting into her in the missionary position.

Said human continues to thrust and buck his hips before looking to see how Alpha was doing.

It looked like Alpha was enjoying herself with a grin on her face and her tongue hanging out while she placed her hands on Dark Finn's shoulder's and had her legs wrapped around Dark Finn's hips before speaking up.

"**You better not finish outside, We want to see how much you can shoot out!" **Alpha growled out when she starts to lift her hips to meet Dark Finn's thrusts when she felt his dick twitching.

Dark Finn groans a bit before speaking up with a grin.

"No... problem there. Lucky for me… and my… other half… you and your sisters… can't get pregnant. So that means... I can go… all out on you." He said before he thrusts a little faster before he brought his hands to Alpha's breasts before squeezing them hard.

Alpha lets out a groan of pleasure from that before she starts opening and closing her legs on Dark Finn's waist which caused him to go even deeper into Alpha while she flexed her vaginal muscles to try and milk Dark Finn's dick to try and get his semen.

About 5 or 6 thrusts later, Dark Finn grunts before speaking.

"HERE IT COMES!" He growls before cumming hard in Alpha's pussy which made Alpha groan out while she tossed her head back with a pleased look on her face while she let's Dark Finn ride out his orgasm.

It was nearly a minute before Dark Finn grunts before tapping off.

"**Ohhh…. So full…. Guess Beta's lessons are paying off…" **Alpha said with a pleased tone when she felt how full her womb was.

Dark Finn chuckled a bit before he brought his hand to Alpha's chin before forcing her to look at him.

Then Dark Finn leans forward till he was staring at said female robotic dragon's eyes before speaking.

"Like… you wouldn't… believe it." He said between pants before smashing his lips on Alpha's and slipped his tongue in to mess with Alpha's.

Alpha in turn was surprised by that before she went more into her Ha persona before she used an arm to spin herself and Dark Finn so that Dark Finn was on his back while Alpha was now on top while she keeps kissing him while holding the sides of his face to keep his head still.

Dark Finn was caught off guard by that action before resumes kissing Alpha before he brought his other hand to Alpha's right breast before giving the nipple a nice twist.

Alpha let's out a loud moan before she pulled her head away from Finn with a grin.

"**Hope you have another round in you… cause we sure do!" **Alpha growled out before she starts to ride his dick before he could answer.

Dark Finn groans before looking at Alpha with a grin before speaking.

"I'm just… getting… STARTED!" He said before he grabs Alpha's hips before he starts thrusting to meet up with said female robotic dragon's riding motion.

Alpha let's out a groan before she used her free hand to grip and pinch her other nipple before the scene went to Phoebe and Blaze.

Phoebe was still thrusting her two dicks into Blaze's holes while her dicks start twitching again and the twitches sped up while Phoebe continues to kiss Blaze.

Said werecat felt it as well as she continues to kiss said humanoid dragon elemental while her hands are still wrapped around Phoebe's neck.

About three to four thrusts pass before Phoebe grunts into Blaze's mouth when she slammed her hips into Blaze's which fully hilts her dicks in Blaze's pussy before she starts unloading an insane amount of semen into Blaze which slowly made Blaze's womb bloat.

Blaze's eyes widen from that feeling as grunts and moans in Phoebe's mouth before she climaxed on both of Phoebe's dicks.

Phoebe shudders from that while her dicks continue to shoot semen into Blaze's pussy before they tap off after 15 seconds or so before Phoebe pulled her head away from Blaze's to pant for breath.

Blaze also pants a few times before speaking.

"**Wow…" **Was all that said werecat spoke while looking at Phoebe with a love/lust filled look.

Phoebe pants for a moment before she grins at Blaze with a love/lust filled look.

"Hope your not done… I have an idea if your interested." Phoebe teased while she pulled herself free of Blaze's pussy which caused semen to flow from Blaze's folds and sets her on the bed.

Blaze groans and shudders from that before speaking with a fanged grin.

"**I'm ready for anything… my love. Want me to clean them first?"**

Phoebe gives Blaze a fanged grin before she placed a hand on Blaze's head and pulled it to rest her right cheek on her pelvis while Blaze's nose rests at the base of her dicks.

"Very well, do a good job my dear… and take your time since you'll need the break to recover for what I have in mind for you." Phoebe teased while her dicks quickly grew erect from the idea she had.

Blaze blushed after seeing that before she took a moment to inhale said dragon elemental's dicks before she grabbed the lower dick with her hand before she slowly strokes it before opening her mouth and swallow Phoebe's top dick before she slowly bobs her head.

Phoebe let's out a pleased groan before she gently placed a clawed hand on Blaze's head while she sucked her upper dick and rubs the area around Blaze's ear.

Then Blaze did something that surprised Phoebe before she starts… purring?

Phoebe let's out groan when she felt the vibration on her dick before speaking up.

"Seems… you like… this…. If your purring… don't get too into…. it though... you still... need to work on... the other dick." Phoebe said when she gripped her lower dick and slapped it against Blaze's throat a couple times.

Said werecat mentally giggles before she pulled her head back before a pop sound was heard before speaking.

"**I would never forget Phoebe. Gotta make sure to pleasure my sexy dragoness." **She said before she opened her mouth and swallowed Phoebe's lower dick before she starts bobbing her head.

She also used her other hand to grip said elemental's top dick before stroking it.

Phoebe opens her mouth while her tongue hangs out in a pleased expression before she let's out a groan of pleasure while she enjoys Blaze's treatment.

Blaze giggles again as she bobs her head before she used her tongue to lick the head before going to the tip.

Phoebe let's out another groan before she surprised Blaze by gripping the sides of her head and lifting her to her own face when she bent down and kissed Blaze on the lips before she shot her tongue deep into Blaze's mouth for a moment before pulling away.

"Sorry but I don't want to blow too soon… not until I show you what I have in store for you…" Phoebe growled out before she let's go of Blaze and took a few steps back from her before her body was engulfed in a large fireball.

Blaze was surprised at first before being curious at what Phoebe was doing.

That Curiosity was answered a moment later when she took her full on dragon form again… but this time with large attachments… two twelve inch dicks which were three inches in width while she grinned at Blaze to see her reaction while her dicks twitched in anticipation.

Said werecat's eyes widen with shock before she blushed brightly as she saw Phoebe's large dicks.

'**Oh. My. Glob.' **She thought while feeling her folds getting wet already.

Phoebe's nose picked up the scent of Blaze's arousal before she chuckles and spoke up a moment later.

"**Glad to see that this doesn't turn you off… now then… get on all fours and we can really get into this."** Phoebe said with a slight lust filled growled while her dicks twitched more in anticipation for what is about to happen.

Blaze's tail swished back and forth with excitement before getting on her hands and knees.

She even enticed Phoebe by shaking her ass a few times.

Phoebe grins when she saw that before she lumbered to Blaze and got over her before she aimed her dicks at Blaze's pussy and asshole before speaking up when she had trouble aiming.

"**Sorry Blaze but could you aim for me?, hard to see like this." **Phobe asked while her dicks bump against her ass or slipped between her asscheeks and thighs which grind her monster dicks on Blaze.

Said werecat shudders before she received a memory of her other half doing something with her tail which gave her an idea before speaking.

"**Of course my love." **She said before she surprised Phoebe by using her tail to wrap the lower part of Phoebe's dick to help aim it at her folds before doing the same thing with the top dick and aims it at her asshole.

Phoebe shuddered from the feeling of Blaze's tail before she spoke up.

"**Ooooohhh… remind me to have you jerk me off later with that sexy tail of yours… but in the meantime…" **Phoebe pants out before she starts stepping forward which caused her dicks to enter Blaze's holes and after a moment with another step, fully hilts Blaze's body before she stops to let Blaze adjust while she lets out a hiss of pleasure.

Blaze also lets out hiss while grinding her teeth as she tries to adjust both of Phoebe's dicks in her holes.

After about 10 seconds pass before Phoebe couldn't take it anymore before she pulled her hips back before she thrust her hips back in before she starts repeating the motion while letting out pants and moans of pleasure.

Blaze still grinds her teeth a bit more before she groans and moans from the pleasure before thinking.

'**Oh… Glob. I'm. In. PARADISE!' **She thought before moaning louder when Phoebe decided to speed up her thrusts while the camera went back to Dark Finn and Alpha…

Dark Finn continues to lay on his back as he keep thrusting in Alpha's pussy with gusto.

Alpha in the meantime continues to ride Finn with a pleased look in her face when Finn reached areas that most normally didn't before she placed her claws on Dark Finn's chest before speaking up.

"**Come on Human!, show us what you can really do!" **Alpha growled out when she lightly clawed Dark Finn's chest which left light marks on it.

Said human groans from that action before speaking.

"You asked for it." He said before surprised Alpha by using his free hand to grip the back of said female robotic dragon's head before he flips her over making him on top this before resumes thrusting harder.

Alpha lets out a loud groan from feeling Finn doing that before the duo saw a blue light which got their attention which made them look over to see Phoebe taking her Dragon form and mounting Blaze which made Alpha grin.

"**Hehe, seems we got a surprising one." **Alpha said with a fanged grin when she saw Phoebe thrusting into Blaze more.

Finn was surprised for a moment before speaking.

"Indeed we do. Now then, shall we continue?" He said before he resumes thrusting in Alpha's pussy before Alpha could respond.

Alpha grit her teeth from that before letting out a pleased groan before she spoke up.

"**Actually… we have an idea... if you want to hear it." **Alpha said between pleasure induced breaths.

Finn still thrust and buck his hips before speaking.

"I'm… all ears… my dear." He said with grin on his face which made Alpha grin before the camera went back to Phobe and Blaze a minute to two later when Phoebe felt her orgasm approaching.

"**O-Oh… glob… I'm about… to cum soon!"** Phobe growled out while she continues thrusting into Blaze's holes.

Said werecat moans for a moment before speaking.

"**M-Me...too! Don't stop! Completely… fill me!" **She moans while feeling her climax approaching.

Though a voice speaking up did get their attention.

"**Actually… we have a different end in mind." **The person said from next to them.

Blaze and Phoebe were confused before turning their heads to see who spoke.

Turns out, it was Alpha who spoke up while she was stroking her dick while Dark Finn did the same next to her.

Blaze was surprised to see said duo before blushing a bit brightly after looking at their dicks.

Phoebe chuckled while she continues thrusting before speaking.

"**What type... of end... do you have... in mind?"**

Alpha chuckles before she spoke up.

"**Simple… we give the hot pussy here a Bukakke, or in simple terms… we drown her in semen after we stroke ourselves off." **Alpha explained while she keeps stroking her dick with a grin on her face while Dark Finn chuckles at how blunt she was.

"Indeed, seemed interesting so I decided to go with it… want to join in Phoebe?" Dark Finn asked with a grin as well while he continues to stroke himself off.

Phoebe took a moment to think before speaking.

"**Sure."**

Alpha and Dark Finn chuckle their way before Alpha spoke up.

"**Hear that hot pussy?, you're about to get a cum bath in a moment." **Alpha teased before she pants a bit when she fought back her orgasm.

Blaze blushed brightly after hearing that before she felt Phoebe gently remove her dicks out of her holes before stepping back and moved between Finn and Alpha before she starts stroking them which showed four dicks pointing at Blaze with two of them being Phoebe's monster dicks.

Dark Finn was to Phoebe's right while Alpha was to Phoebe's left while they start speeding up their stroking.

Blaze blushed while looking at the trio stroking their dicks.

Deep down, she felt very excited about getting bathed with all the cum she'll receive.

It took about 10 seconds of rapid stroking from all three before Phoebe was the one who came first since she was stroking two dicks.

"**C-CUMMING!" **Phoebe roared out before she shot her semen at Blaze… but the surprising thing was that the amount was increased to match her dragon forms size and the shots had enough force to knock her onto her back.

Blaze was shocked at the amount that came out before her face got hit, follow by breasts before the force of the climax knocked her onto her back as well.

A moment later, Alpha lets out a loud moan before she aimed her dick at Blaze's stomach and pussy before she came hard on the downed Blaze a few times which gave her lower half a decent coating.

Not long after, Dark Finn lets out a loud groan through gritted teeth before he shot his load onto Blaze's arms and legs to complete the cum bath before the trio tap off before Phoebe's dicks vanish.

Phoebe pants for a few before speaking.

"**That… was… a lot."**

Dark Finn chuckles before he looked to Phoebe.

"You were probably backed up then, guess your humanoid form and your dragon form here have two seperate sex drives and needed the relief" Dark Finn theorized before he looked to Blaze to see how she was doing.

Surprisingly, said werecat was okay as her body shudders while feeling 3 different kinds of cum on her person.

Alpha then walked next to Blaze before looking down to her.

"**So… how are you feeling?, tired?" **Alpha asked with an amused grin when she saw Blaze's face.

Blaze couldn't form a single sentence while her face shown a very pleased look before she closed her eyes.

Alpha raised an eyebrow before shrugging when she looked back to the duo who were still awake.

"Seems she's exhausted herself, think you two have another round in you?, We'll watch hot pussy here and you two can have some alone time… makes it fair right?" Alpha teased while she wiped some semen off of Blaze's face with her tongue after bending down before speaking up again.

"**We'll clean her up in the meantime, We mean we're not heartless bitches after all, we don't just hit it and quit it." **Alpha said with an amused tone before she looked back to Blaze before she starts to lick her clean.

Dark Finn took a moment to stretch his arms before he looked to Phoebe when it seemed he wasn't embarrassed about seeing Blazing getting licked clean.

"How about it… one last round before we end this?" Dark Finn suggests with a shrug of his shoulders to the dragon form flame queen.

Phoebe took a moment to watch Alpha clean Blaze before looking at Dark Finn with a fanged grin before speaking up.

"**Absolutely. Let me change back first before we start." **She said before she engulfed her body with a large a ball of flame again.

It only took a few seconds before the fire disappeared and Phoebe was in her humanoid dragon form which showed that she had her outfit equipped again.

Dark Finn then approached Phoebe before taking her chin in his human hand.

"So… any position you have in mind or should I surprise you?" Dark Finn teased with a grin while he bent his head a little to look down at Phoebe with a lust filled gaze.

Said elemental blushed a bit from the gaze before she spoke up with a grin.

"Surprise me you hot stud."

And surprise her he did when Dark Finn grins before he lightly nudged Phobe back which caused her to stumble before she fell back… or she would have if something… or multiple somethings didn't catch her on the way down before more things gripped her arms and legs which prevented her from moving.

"What the?" Phoebe said with a confused tone before she tries to move one of her limbs.

But to her shock, it barely moved, but it did budge enough to show that her right arm was gripped with a couple bony hands.

Phoebe was shocked before she looked at the rest of her body.

Turns out that Dark Finn summoned multiple bone arms from the ground which phased through the bed and gripped Phoebe in multiple ways.

Eight arms gripped her arms and legs in a two by two fashion, two arms used their hands to grip her ass before lightly squeezing her ass cheeks, one acted like a back rest which was pressing it's palm onto the middle of her back gently and another was gripping the back of her head a moment later which forced her to look to an amused grin before he summoned a couple more bone arms from the ground which gripped Phoebe's breasts and outfit before the two bone hands ripped the part that covered Phoebe's breasts off before they roughly grip her breasts while the ones on her ass ripped the lower part of her outfit off before gripping her ass again and roughly massaging her ass cheeks.

Phoebe was completely shocked and surprised at these actions. But… she was actually enjoying it. She felt a bit turned on with seeing Dark Finn in control.

Dark Finn in the meantime pulled up the hologem menu before he spoke up when he got another condom.

"Sorry but I'm not going for foreplay right now, but thankfully it seems you're already wet enough… tell me, do you want it in your pussy or ass?" Dark Finn said after he equipped the condom.

Phoebe took a moment to think before speaking.

"Pussy." She said which made Dark Finn chuckle before he walked to Phoebe while the arms raised her a bit so that Dark Finn didn't need to bend down or anything before he aimed at her holes.

However, instead of going for her pussy, Dark Finn carefully aimed for her ass after he used his fingers to get a bit of Phoebe's dripping juices onto his dick as lube without getting suspicious before he slammed himself balls deep into her ass before he starts to thrust his hips while he placed his hands on his own hips while the bone arms moved Phoebe for him… all while Dark Finn had a grin on his face and his right eye glows green while it emitted a green mist.

Phoebe was completely caught off guard by that action before glaring a bit at Dark Finn before speaking.

"What the cabbage Finn?! I said pussy!" She yells a bit before she groans at the feeling while Dark Finn chuckles at Phoebe.

"First off I'm evil remember?... Chaotic as well so you should expect a surprise or two from me… and like you can complain… you gave and received more dicks before with your other half… may I remind you about Eta, Zeta, Beta and possibly others in my other half's memories… and most of them see that you really enjoy it up the ass… so tell me…" Dark Finn teased when he had Phoebe's head brought up to him which pulled her torso up which was still supported while he continues thrusting into her ass before he cupped her chin with his hand.

"... are you really surprised I did that?... I know more about you then even you do right now… so tell me… are you really angry from this surprise when I could do more?" Dark Finn teased before he smashed his lips onto Phoebe's for a deep kiss after he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Phoebe was completely surprised by that action before blushing as she felt the human's tongue in her mouth.

That's when she received some… important memories of her other half… interacting with said robots that Dark Finn mentioned as she sees the many moves and positions her other half did.

It was very blush inducing. And she will admit… getting her ass fucked did felt good.

Then suddenly another set of memories appeared. But this time it was about Dark Finn's other half.

Each one she sees her half and Dark Finn's half spending time with one another before seeing the betrayal that happened.

But, the next one she saw was her half forgiving Finn after apologizing making them friends again before looking at more.

As she watched, whatever feeling her other half felt for Finn… she was begging to feel the same way to Dark Finn.

Phoebe couldn't fight those feelings since she enjoyed Dark Finn's aggressiveness before she finally kissed back and had her tongue interact with the human's tongue.

Dark Finn noticed the kiss before he continues for a moment more before pulling away from Phoebe's head with a grin on his face while he keeps thrusting his hips.

"So… remember anything or did I say all of that for nothing?" Dark Finn asked with an amused tone when he saw the expression on Phoebe's face.

Said humanoid dragon elemental blushed for a moment before speaking.

"I-I remember them… and what we did."

"You mean what our others halfs did...I'm not the one who caused the fight... but I'm definitely going to take advantage of this situation by saying this… You... and any ladies you or I meet are also mine and mine alone… you can deny it if you want but I doubt you will now and if anyone tries anything to any of you… well… I'm no good guy so things will get bloody." Dark Finn said before he said the last bit with such a possessive tone while he got a fanged grin on his face.

Phoebe was surprised to her that while she still blushes before speaking.

"You're right. There's no denying it. I also remembered what my other half felt for yours. And…" she said before pausing.

"And?" Dark Finn teased with a grin when he could already see where this was going while he keeps on thrusting his dick into Phoebe's ass.

Phoebe groans and moans for a moment before speaking up.

"...I-It seems… that what my other half feels for… your other half, I feel… the same… to… you." She said before blushing a bit brightly.

Instead of getting embarrassed though, Dark Finn chuckles before speaking up.

"Considering my alignment, I can't say this much, so here's the rare one for awhile." Dark Finn cryptically said when he felt Phoebe's orgasm getting close and something like this would push her over the edge now.

He leaned down and after making sure her ear was near his mouth, he said something into it without letting anyone else hearing it…. It looked like he spoke three words though.

Phoebe blushed brightly at what Dark Finn said before looking at Dark Finn with a grin before speaking.

"Then let's continue showing our love to each other. Go rough on me as much as you want."

Dark Finn chuckles again before he pulled his dick out of Phoebe before he spoke up when he removed the condom from his dick.

"Very well, time to show my dragoness what I can really do." Dark Finn teased while his right eye glows brightly to show that he was serious.

Phoebe licked her lips for a bit before speaking.

"Kiss me." She requested which made Dark Finn grin before he inserts himself back into her ass before he kissed Phoebe on the lips before he starts thrusting again.

Phoebe moans in Dark Finn's mouth before inserting her long blue tongue in the human's mouth before having it fight Dark Finn's tongue.

Dark Finn groans into the kiss before he pulled away from the kiss to have the bone hands flip Phoebe onto her front with a pair of bone hands gripping her breasts while another gripped her nipples roughly before he spoke up when he placed his hands on her ass.

"Still… if you hang with me, it means your a bad girl who deserves a reward that only bad girls deserve… hope your ready…" Dark Finn teased while he fondles Phoebe's ass.

Phoebe shudders before speaking.

"I'll always be your bad girl. So come on, show my ass who's boss."

And show her ass who's the boss he did when he brought his right hand up and starts spanking her ass cheek while he thrusts into her ass while he vibrates his robotic hand on her other cheek.

"Gah!" Phoebe yelps from that action before she moans at the pleasure when Finn alternates cheeks to have his robotic hand vibrate on her spanked ass while he spanks the other while he continues thrusting into her ass with surprising speed.

Phoebe groans and moans with ecstasy as she enjoys this treatment before dark Finn gripped Phoebe's ass cheeks when they got a slight red tint from Dark Finn's spankings before he starts to massage both or her cheeks to tease the irritated cheeks while his dick slowly twitches as time went by.

Phoebe shudders a bit from the massage before speaking.

"You gonna cum, Finn?"

Dark Finn chuckles before he spoke up.

"Considering how hot your ass is… makes sense that I'm about to blow… get ready for the finish!" Dark Finn growled out before he gripped her ass tightly before he starts to thrust his hips with surprising erratic speed while he fought to keep from cumming.

Phoebe moans loud before speaking up.

"OH YEAH! KEEP GOING! MAKE SURE TO GIVE MY ASS A NICE COAT!" She moans while gripping the sheets.

Dark Finn didn't answer to concentrate for a minute more before he felt his dick twitching before he quickly pulled himself from Phoebe's ass and strokes himself before snarling when he starts ejaculating on Phoebe's ass cheeks.

Said elemental shudders as she felt the human's cum covering her ass before Dark Finn taps off a few seconds later before he admired his work when he shot some surprisingly large ropes of semen on Phoebe's ass.

Dark Finn then walks in front of Phoebe's before she aimed his dick at her face.

"Clean it." Dark Finn orders with a grin when some semen hanged from his dick.

Phoebe grins while licking her lips before she opened her mouth and swallow Dark Finn's dick before she starts bobbing her head.

Dark Finn groans at that before he watched Phoebe sucking his dick and decided to let her continue doing so when his dick grew to be fully erect again under Phoebe's actions.

Phoebe continues to suck Dark Finn's dick with gusto before she used her long blue tongue to lick the tip.

Dark Finn shudders from that before he placed his human hand on her cheek and rubbed it around a little while he felt his dick slowly twitching again.

Phoebe blushed a bit from that action before she bobs her head a little fast before Dark Finn spoke up.

"Get ready my dear… your about to get a treat." Dark Finn teased while he thrusts his hips a little.

Phoebe hummed with excitement before she went faster on her bobbing as tries hard to get Dark Finn to cum.

It took about 10 seconds of Phoebe working his dick before Dark Finn grits grits teeth before he groans while gripping Phoebe's horns with his hands to hold her head steady.

"Cumming!" Dark Finn groaned out before he starts to unload right in Phoebe's mouth with surprising force.

Said elemental was surprised at the amount as she tries to swallow all the cum that was shooting out before she wrapped Dark Finn's dick with her tongue before stroking it to make the human cum more.

Dark Finn indeed did let out more but he surprised Phoebe by pulling out of her mouth off while her tongue was still wrapped around the ejaculating dick which starts to give Phoebe a facial.

Phoebe was shocked at first before she was enjoying the treatment before taps off after 5 more seconds before he tapped off before looking at Phoebe's face to see how she was doing so far.

Said elemental pants a few times before she brought her finger to her face and took a bit of cum before placing it in her mouth which made Dark Finn chuckle before he spoke up.

"Enjoyed the treat my dear?" Dark Finn asked while he watched Phoebe cleaning her face off.

Phoebe giggled before speaking.

"I sure did." She said as she resumes cleaning her face.

It only took about 5 minutes before the humanoid dragon elemental's face was cum free.

Dark Finn then kissed Phoebe's cheek after making sure that he made sure to miss that spot during his ejaculation before whispering in her ear to make sure no one else but Phoebe heard him.

"I suggest we get some rest before giving back control to our other halves my dear… don't worry though... I have a plan later that will allow us to have more fun… hopefully permanently... it's a bit of a gamble so wish me luck." Dark Finn teased when he had the bony arms set Phoebe on her knees on the bed.

Phoebe was shock to hear that before she surprised the human by hugging him.

Dark Finn grins when he hugged her back with his human arm before he glanced to see how Alpha and Blaze were doing.

Alpha was resting next to Blaze after she clean said flaming Werecat's body off while Blaze snoozed near her before Dark Finn looked to Phoebe and whispered into her ear.

"After I ask where the fragment is… distract Alpha here if you'll be so kind." Dark Finn ordered when he helped Phoebe to her feet.

Phoebe grins before whispering.

"Anything for you, my love."

Dark Finn grins at that before he turned to Alpha and walked to her which got her attention before he spoke up.

"Excuse me, but where is the twilight fragment?, I'd like to see it first since it seems like we won't be coming back for a while unless one of us holds it out of here." Dark Finn asked with an innocent looking smile on his face while Alpha raised an eyebrow before she points at the wall at the far end.

"**That way, look for the darkest area here and you should see a purple glow of sorts."** Alpha said which made Dark Finn nod before he spoke up.

"Just to check before I look, but since you and Phoebe are in similar forms, wouldn't that mean that you two are the same for the most part… or wouldn't that mean that Phoebe is the better version since she can summon two dicks to please the ladies and grow naturally… but then again… you are a robot and you can upgrade yourself but what do I know since I'm not a mechanic." Dark Finn asked with a shrug of his arms which caused Alpha to get an angry look on her face.

"**What!?, she's just starting out and we got much more stamina than her… and we got more experience then this blue scaled slut who enjoys taking it more then giving it…" **Alpha growled out while Dark Finn mentally grins when he managed to provoke Alpha… now if Phoebe would help him out a little now… then he could start his plan in full.

Phoebe grins at Alpha before speaking.

"Care to prove it then?"

Alpha gave Phoebe a fanged grin when she summoned her dick and spoke up to Phoebe.

"**Summon those dicks then and we can see who's better!" **Alpha growled out when she starts to walk to Phoebe while Dark Finn took a few steps back to get out of Alpha's way before he stepped off the bed with Alpha not noticing him doing so.

Phoebe grins before she closed her eyes and concentrates before two of her dicks appear.

"Bring it on… slut."

Dark Finn then turned away from the duo before he heard pleasured moans and groans from both women a moment later before he walked away after he looked for the darkest area of the room and found it.

Before he fully entered the darker area, he pulled up the hologem menu and after finding a messaging system, made three separate notes for Finn when he got back in control which would kick in soon before he shut the menu off before he enters the darkness.

For some reason, light and sound seemed to dim greatly around him when he got deeper into the darkness before he saw a purple glow on the wall nearby which made him grin when he found the fragment.

"Hehe… well then Finn… time for you to take control for now." Dark Finn said to himself before he approached the fragment to start his plan before time advanced.

A few minutes later...

Dark Finn grinned when he admired his work on the fragment before he reached his human hand to the fragment before he gripped it tightly so Finn wouldn't drop it… and the effect was instant, the moment he touched it… Dark Finn switched out with Finn himself.

Said human shook his head before speaking.

"Huh? Where am I?" Finn questioned before looking at his human hand to see the fragment.

"How did this happen? And where's Phoebe and Blaze?" He question before he looked around to see the greatly dim and muffled sounding area.

A moment later his robot arm rumbled a few times before his hologem starts blinking.

Finn was confused about that before tapping the hologem to see what it is.

Turns out it seemed like a message from… himself somehow but it seemed… neater or… more intelligent sounding before Finn read the message aloud.

"**Hello Finn, this is your other Half messaging you with a couple more messages coming your way later, if you don't remember then I'll make a short summer of what's happening…" **The Message read before more words were read a bit lower.

"**When you, Phobe, and Blaze entered the room… all of us switched places with you three with me being the only one with memories of you and the others... after I had to convince the two fiery ladies from not attacking us after Phoebe pounced on us in a large dragon like form since they had no memories, and after showing the two ladies what I could have done to them if they tried to hurt us. we met the robot sister Alpha after entering the elevator..." **The Note read before more was read.

"**After a bit of talking, we made a deal which should be obvious since there was a pattern for this place, and to be a bit of a gloater on my end, I had fun with all three while Phoebe took a humanoid form instead of that dragon like form that nearly killed you during the Element incident and I got the two fiery ladies to remember more of their other halves which also caused Phoebe and Blaze to remember each other somewhat as well which caused a steamy moment with the two while I had some fun with Alpha… anyway, getting serious again, after we all had our fun, I decided to get the fragment myself while Blaze is knocked out, or at least she should be when I left while Phoebe and Alpha are competing a bit while they continue to have their own fun…" **The note read before more was read.

"**I get this is an annoyingly long note but it sums up what happened… anyway, I have a few more notes for you which will pop up… and the next one should appear right about…" **The Note read before Finn's robot arm starts rumbling again before the hologem blinks a few times with a new message like the note said.

Finn was already shocked at what he read while blushing brightly before thinking.

'_Oh… Glob. I can't believe I… or the other me, did that. Wonder what Phoebe or Blaze will say when they find out?' _He thought before thinking something else.

'_OH NO! If my other half had sex with the two, they could probably be pregnant right now.' _He thought before looking at the next note.

"**Don't worry about anyone getting pregnant though if you're having a panic attack right now, apparently Bubblegum gave this arm… certain attachments for pretty kinky bed play and some condoms, read the menu about them if your curious, just scroll down and hit the bottom right of the screen with the number V.15 on it, apparently it goes to a hidden menu that is built purely for tier 15, cleaver since I originally thought this arm or hologem program was the 15th version but I was pleasantly surprised., ask Bubblegum more about it later if there is any other hidden features she added or she has in mind for a new arm." **The Note read before it stopped there.

Finn sighed with relief after reading the first before feeling surprised about his robotic arm's other features before thinking.

'_Why didn't PB tell me about these features? I'm definitely gonna have a word with her about that.'_

His arm then does the vibrating message alert again to get Finn's attention.

Said arm did get Finn's attention before he reads what the next message said.

"**Just to let you know, look at the fragment holder in the wall and turn around before walking forward, you'll see the lady trio on the bed, again... Phoebe and Alpha could still be having their sex off right now so it could be awhile before they stop… and just a heads up about Alpha, the split personality thing means that it's like talking with two other people at once." **The Note warns before it stops.

Finn was shocked after reading it before blushing brightly after thinking about that before speaking.

"Well… time to go… see them." He said before he turns around and heads to the direction that Dark Finn entered.

It was only a couple of seconds before he enters the room and was blushing like a tomato at what he was seeing.

It looked like Alpha had Phoebe, with some semen on both of them, on her back while she thrusts her dick in her pussy while she stroked both of Phoebe's dicks with a pleased look on her face before Finn saw Phoebe groaning when she starts to cum hard on herself with both of her dicks ejaculating quite a bit of semen with Alpha following shortly after which caused Phoebe to groan more when she felt her pussy getting filled again.

Finn's jaw dropped when he saw that before speaking.

"Oh… Glob." he said which got the lady duo's attention while Alpha grins when she saw that Finn was back to normal when his right eye stopped glowing.

"**Seems you got the fragment, mind waiting there for a moment before we finish this?... seems like we're about to win this little competition." **Alpha growled out while her dick continues to ejaculate in Phoebe's pussy.

"AAAAHHH!" Said elemental yells with ecstasy before her dicks squirted out more cum before some landed on her body.

Finn stares at AWE as he watches the duo's climaxes before they tap off before Alpha pants for breath before speaking up.

"**So my dear slut… giving up?" **Alpha teased before she starts grinding in Phoebe's pussy again.

Phoebe didn't want to admit it… but she was very tired.

"Y-You… win… this round." She admits which made Alpha chuckle before she pulled her dick out of Phoebe before semen poured from said fire elemental's pussy and onto the bed.

Alpha then spoke up after she looks to Finn.

"So… want to head back so you can rest?, we can carry the hot pussy there while the slut here takes a moment to recover." Alpha said when she points a thumb at Blaze before she put a couple fingers in Phoebe's pussy before pulling it out which pulled some of her semen from Phoebe before she licked her finger clean in front of the duo.

Finn blushed from the scene before he was curious about who Alpha was talking about till he saw Blaze's sleeping form.

He was shocked to see her werecat form while blushing at how sexy she looked before speaking up.

"Um… I can wait here till they're done resting." He said which made Alpha chuckle before she spoke up.

"Then your going to have to wait for a few hours then, we all had fun with one another and you did so as well… we gotta say, you were very impressive with how aggressive you were." Alpha teased while she stroked her dick from the memories.

Finn blushed at the complement while rubbing the back of his head before speaking.

"Well… thanks but that was the other me."

"Oh we don't know… he only did things that you could obviously do and then some when he used some bone like magic… makes me wonder what you can do." Alpha said to Finn with a teasing grin.

Said human blushed at the scene before he was surprised after hearing the second part.

"Hold up a second. I did what now?" He questioned with a confused look.

"You used some odd magic and your right eye glowed and a green mist like substance flowed from it, you summoned bone like hands from the ground and they got really hands on… with you in command it seemed, these two can vouch for me… or this slut here since the hot pussy is knocked out right now." Alpha explained while getting a bit confused.

Finn was now more confused than ever before looking at Phoebe before speaking.

"Um… Phoebe? Is what Alpha said true?"

Phoebe looked to Finn with a lust/loved filled smile on her face before she spoke up.

"Oh definitely you sexy stud… really showed us who the top one is around here." Phoebe said before licking her lips when she saw Finns body again.

Finn blushed at the stare before speaking.

"But… it doesn't make sense. The only time I used any sort of magic was when Jake and I went to that academy to learn all kinds of spells. And not one did involves bony hands."

"Well, all your sexy other half said was that when he was formed in your head thanks to this room here, he grabbed something on the way out and I guess that something gave him that ability then… know anything skeleton like in your head that could count?" Phoebe said before she asked the last part since it seemed like a logical question to her.

Finn didn't need a moment to think before his eyes widen before speaking up.

"The Lich." He said which made Phoebe think for a second before she looked to Finn.

"Who is the lich?, I may need that memory back to remember who that is." Phoebe said when her mind drew a blank.

Finn sighs before speaking.

"He's the most evillest being I ever faced. His hands glows green before they form green balls of fire. He brings death with every step. It took me at least 3 times before I finally beat him. But… how could I have some like that in my head? Am I secretly evil or something?" He questioned with a little worry in his voice.

Phoebe just shrugged before she spoke up.

"Doesn't matter to me since your other half seems to like me a lot… but did you ever fight that Lich guy with no mental protection, that guy could have left something bad in your head without knowing it, seems like a mental thing to me but that's a guess." Phoebe said when she sat up on the bed.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well back at the Citadel, the Lich said something that made me collapse and I didn't have anything to block that at the time." He said before looking at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I don't know how much my other half likes you. But I'm sure you like him more than me. However, I don't want nothing bad happen to you or your other half since I love her as well."

Phoebe chuckles before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry… I don't think he'll do anything to harm us, besides were about to revert to normal soon so it's not like you'll see us for much longer." Phoebe said with a oddly relaxed grin when she noticed that Finn nor Alpha didn't notice what Dark Finn did.

Said human was confused about that before he was relieved for a moment before speaking.

"Well… I'm not gonna lie… you do look hot in that form." He said while blushing.

Phoebe chuckles from that before speaking up.

"Thanks, your not bad yourself, maybe we could continue this at a later date, but for now, we should head back, I can walk from here." Phoebe said before she slid herself to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the ground before she got up after taking a moment to stretch her body which showed off her figure somewhat before her dicks vanished to show her pussy to Finn for a second.

Finn blushed after seeing that before speaking.

"Are you sure? I can carry you if you want." He said which made Phoebe chuckle before she responds.

"Oh I'm not as weak as you think… I may have lost this round to Alpha but I can recover pretty quickly." Phoebe said before she moved her head to the side which caused pleased feeling cracks of her neck before she starts to burn off the semen on her body.

"I don't think you're weak Phoebe. You're a very strong woman no matter what form you have." Finn said which made Phoebe chuckle before she spoke up.

"Didn't say I was weak really, I just saying that I can recover quickly… now then, mind filling in my other half and Blaze's other half since we'll most likely be disoriented from changing back?" Phoebe asked when she approached Finn with a slight swing in her hips.

Finn blushed at that before speaking.

"S-Sure. No problem."

"Good… now then, one last thing before I head back." Phoebe said before she gripped the back of Finn' head and smashed her lips onto his before she shot her tongue into his mouth to french kiss him.

Said human was surprised at that action before he wraps his arms around Phoebe before kissing back and slide his tongue in the elemental's mouth before interacting with Phoebe's.

Phoebe chuckles for a moment before she continues the kiss for a moment before she pulled away from Finn to speak up.

"Take good care of my other half, don't want come back by some chance and I find out that I lost a limb like you…. Though with the attachments I've seen, it seems worth it when it comes to pleasing a lover." Phoebe said while she taps Finn's robotic arm.

Finn still had a good hold of Phoebe as he looked directly at her glowing eyes before he brought his hand to Phoebe's right cheek and rubs it before speaking.

"It'll be a cold day in the Nightosphere if I let anything happen to either of you. I would sacrifice anything to keep you both safe." He said before kissing her cheek.

Phoebe blushed for a moment from that before giving him a half lidded look.

"As interesting as that is, I don't want you to kill yourself, I don't think my other half would like it if you did that." Phoebe said while she tapped Finn on the forehead.

Finn felt bad after saying that before speaking.

"Sorry. Just saying I would do anything to not let any harm come to you. You and your other half are important to me."

Phoebe oddly enough just grins before she placed a finger on Finn's forehead before she spoke up.

"Try and remember that I'm your girlfriend's other half, she may like you… but I like your other half more…so while I'll have fun with you if it happens… well… let's just say I already have part of you that I like since he can give a show of power… bit of a turn on for me." Phoebe said before she made Finn stumble back after pushing him back effortlessly while she turned and walked to the elevator, she didn't summon her outfit though which showed her ass to Finn while she walked away.

Finn blushed at that before he went over to Blaze's sleeping form before he kneels down and tries to pick her up.

Thankfully Phoebe walked slowly which allowed Finn to pick up werecat Blaze without getting burned before Alpha spoke up.

"**Oh this is going to be interesting to see." **Alpha said while she pinched Finn on the ass before while she carried Finn's outfit to the elevator without passing it to him.

Finn jolts a bit from that action before looking at Phoebe.

"Listen Phoebe, I don't know if I offend you, so I'm sorry. I do love your other half very much. But it doesn't mean I don't care for you either. Though I understand you and my other half belong together. Wish I have his aggressiveness though." He said when he starts walking to keep in Phoebe's wish's range while Phoebe and Alpha got onto the elevator before they turned to Finn who got on before she spoke up when the elevator starts rising.

"No offense taken, though I should warn you that unless you get aggressive in your own way… I doubt you can take our other halves in their heated states… just a heads up since I can already feel the heat kicking in slowly… I… give it about 9 hours or so, so I recommend getting some sleep after we get back." Phoebe said with an amused tone.

Finn blushed before speaking.

"You're right. I'm gonna need a lot of energy if I'm gonna please yours and Blaze's other half."

Phoebe chuckles while the elevator opened when she heard that before she spoke up.

"Tell that to her and Blaze later, for now… get ready to explain things." Phoebe said with an amused tone when she got in front of the door that showed the exit to the room.

Finn sees it while hoping said duo doesn't get upset with him.

Phoebe then took a moment to clinch her hands before she stepped forward… and the moment her foot crossed the border, her blue elemental form peeled off and fades away into the original orange and red colored Phoebe Finn knew… in the nude while she stumbled to the side and pressed a hand to the wall before she placed a hand on her head.

"Oooohhhh… what happened…" Phoebe said before she looked around when she saw that she was back in the hallway.

"Uh… why am I... " Phoebe said before she felt a draft before she looked down and blushed when she saw that she was completely nude.

"Uh…" Phoebe said with both embarrement and confusion before she looked back…. And saw Finn and Blaze in the nude which made her blush grow brighter before her eyes widen at Blaze's current form and her mouth opened for a number of reasons which could probably be guessed by anyone right now.

Finn chuckled nervously as he saw Phoebe's nude form before speaking.

"Hehe… Hey Phoebe. You feeling okay?"

"Uhh… sorta…. Mainly confusion… why… is Blaze… and why are you… naked…." Phoebe said before she fell silent when her gaze went south and saw Finn's flaccid dick and she blushed when she saw how big it was for the first time in person.

Finn blushed brightly at the stare before speaking.

"Before I tell you, can you help me get Blaze out?"

"Uh… sure." Phoebe said when she approached Finn before getting stopped with great confusion when Alpha got in front of her in her Alp persona and her white scales and black colored eyes when she calmed greatly.

"Oh we'll handle that sweety, don't want you reverting back now do we?" Alpha said before she reverts to her Ha persona.

"Then again you're very slutty either way so it doesn't matter what for you have huh?" Alpha said before she turned to Finn and took Blaze with one arm, and gripped his hand which held the Twilight fragment before she quickly and with surprising dexterity, pulled Finn over the boundary with Blaze and took the fragment from him before his personality could shift… but Finn crashed into Phoebe which caused them to fall to the ground with Phoebe on the ground and Finn on top of her while Blaze returns to normal which also seemed to stir her in Alpha's arms.

Phoebe was completely caught off guard and when she finally realized what happened, she blushed brightly at the position she was in with her hands on Finn's chest and her right leg between Finn's legs which caused Finn's dick to touch her hot body.

Said human blushed brightly at the position he's in before the duo hears Blaze groan for a moment before said lady in waiting spoke.

"*Groans* W-What's going on?" She questioned before opening her eyes to see a grinning Alpha.

"W-Who are you?" She asked before she turned her head and her eyes widen in comical proportion as she see Finn and Phoebe on the ground and in the nude.

"Uhhh… Phoebe? Is today our heat cycle?" She asked before Alpha grins when she shifts to her Ha persona before she spoke up with a worried tone.

"Oh it's horrible Blaze, we managed to get the fragment after you three got your personalities switched, but the room twisted Finn's mind more than we thought and he became a lust fueled nightmare after he got out and pounced on Phoebe right after they exited the room… I mean just look at the position their in!, can you tell me that I'm wrong with a sight like that?... what if he comes after us after he has his way with Phoebe!?... I mean he's even erect right now!, if he was in his right mind he should be more worried right?" Alpha said with a *Genuine* worried look on her face when she took a step back from Finn and Phoebe while showing Blaze the twilight fragment to the lady in waiting.

Blaze didn't know what to think. Though she did see the position Finn and Phoebe are.

Finn's eyes widen after hearing that before he got up and frowns at Alpha before speaking.

"Hey… I might not know the details… but what you said is lie." He said before crossing his arms.

"Tell that to your secret weapon first before trying that again." Alpha said when she points down.

Finn did look down and blushed brightly in embarrassment after seeing his erect dick.

Blaze blushed brightly after see the size of the human's dick for the first time before thinking.

'_So… big.'_

Phoebe blushed as well when her eyes locked on Finn's erect dick and she subconsciously licks her lips when she felt her body heat up more than it normally would since her heat cycle was quickly approaching.

Finn could feel Phoebe and Blaze's stares on his dick.

"My my, seems that it's not just your other half being popular and getting some action with the ladies huh?" Alpha said with a grin on her face while Phoebe froze before she spoke up.

"W-What?" Phoebe said when she managed to get what Alpha said.

Blaze was confused and curious on what Alpha said before Finn spoke.

"You see Phoebe, as it turns out that when entered the room, we changed to our alternate selves. You were a dragon but you managed to change to a humanoid version of it while Blaze was… a werecat. I don't know what I changed to, but apparently the three of us… or should I say our other halves ended up having a fourway with Alpha. The only reason I know was because my other half wrote me some notes on what happen before he touched the fragment and I got my body back. Also in one of the notes, I just found out that my robot arm has a special hidden setting, that Bubblegum didn't tell me, which was used for tier 15." He explained.

Blaze blushed brightly after hearing her other half having fun with Finn and Phoebe's other half.

Phoebe in the meantime blushed for many reasons, one of them apparently her other half having fun with Finn's other half and Blaze… but before she could say anything, Alpha spoke up.

"Well it's better to show then tell, let's head back to Gamma and we can see a porn video of what we did… we're very interested in seeing what you did before you got here, info was lacking for me when you three got here and it was only some basic stuff." Alpha said when she set's Blaze on her feet before she starts to walk down the hall with

Finn's clothing in hand.

Finn then calls out to Alpha.

"Uh excuse me? Can I have my clothes back?"

Though what Alpha said and did next in response would be sweatdrop inducing.

"Oh we don't know, would seem bad if you were the only one clothed… speaking of which so we don't lose anything." Alpha said with a grin before she removed her loincloth and used it like a bindle of sorts when she placed Finn's clothing on it before she tied it up around his clothing and before the trio could say anything…. She ran off before she yelled to the trio.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH US FIRST!" Alpha yelled back to the group while she carried the sack of clothing with her when she ran on ahead.

"HEY!...Get back… and she's gone." Finn said with a half lidded look on his face.

Phoebe chuckles before she spoke up while looking to Finn.

"Well… considering what's about to happen tomorrow, I doubt you'll need clothing, and since we got all of the fragments… this could be a good time to celebrate right?... besides… I'm liking the look so far." Phoebe teased with a slightly flushed face when some lust got into her eyes when she looked Finn up and down while she rubbed her hips together a little which showed that while she was still in control, the heat was already starting to affect her a little… it would make Finn wonder what she would be like during a full on heat.

Blaze was in a similar boat as she already feels her folds getting little wet before looking at Finn with a lust/love filled look.

Finn blushed brightly at the stares before chuckling nervously.

"Well you both look very sexy as well."

Phoebe then slid herself out from under Finn and pushes herself to her feet before looking to Blaze.

"So Blaze… you take one arm while I get the other?" Phoebe said when she went to Finn's human arm and hugged it with her arms which pressed her chest into it which showed Finn how soft but firm her breasts were.

Blaze giggled before she nods to Phoebe and went to Finn's robotic arm and grabs it.

Finn was surprised at this sudden move before blushing at how good Phoebe's breast were. And even though he couldn't feel anything with Blaze, he still blushed seeing how big they are up close.

Phoebe noticed a bit before she spoke up from an idea she had.

"Hay Blaze…" Phoebe said when she looked to her lady in waiting.

"Hmmm?" Blaze replied while Phoebe grins.

"Follow my lead..." Phoebe said before she surprised Finn by lifting his arm and pressed her body into Finn's side while his arm rests on her shoulder.

Blaze acknowledges it before doing the same thing with Finn's robotic arm.

Finn wondered what the girls were planning.

Phoebe then spoke up while she placed a hand on his chest.

"Mind if we take the long way back to the control room?, we can walk and talk some."

Phoebe said which showed what she had in mind for now.

Finn gulped a bit before speaking.

"O-Okay."

Phoebe grins before the trio walks back to the control room… it took them 10 minutes though before they got there.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Gamma's control room/ Gamma, Zeta, Epsilon, Eta, Beta, Delta, Alpha**

The trio enters the room while Phoebe still had Finn's arm on her shoulder before the sisters in the room looked to them while Alpha waved to them with a grin while she sat on Finn's clothing while it stayed in her loincloth.

Zeta took a moment to look Phoebe, Blaze and Finn before she spoke up.

"I must say… to quote a past TV show… Boioioing." Zeta teased before she licked her lips at the trios lack of clothing which made Phoebe blush lightly when Eta did the same thing with the trio as well.

Epsilon and Delta took a moment to admire Finn's figure while their gazes lingered on Finn's dick before they looked back up when Beta tapped their heads while Beta sighed as well at her sisters and their perverse programming, granted she did admire the sight, but she was at least subtle about it.

Gamma… still had a stoic look on her face when she looked the trios up and down before speaking up.

"Not bad, video can only do so much." Gamma said before she turned back to the computer to type on it with a few of her sisters, mainly the more open one's, sweatdropping when Gamma still had no real facial reaction for a situation like this.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze sweatdrop a bit before Finn spoke.

"You saw what was happening?" He asked before Gamma spoke up.

"Of course, we got all of the incidents here on video, by majority vote here, I already copied them and added them to a spare built in memory bank of mine for video playback if needed but I guess you three want to see what happened in the room right?" Gamma asked while she glanced back to Finn, Phoebe and Blaze.

"Of course, I don't remember anything after we entered, the moment I stepped in, I blacked out." Phoebe said with some seriousness… but she did blush a bit from hearing that all of their escapades were on video now and in Gamma's head and that she would see what happened in the twilight room.

Finn and Blaze had the same reaction before nodding in agreement to see the video.

Gamma nods before she typed quickly on the keyboard before she pulled up the video which showed the trio a surprising sight.

It… seemed like Gamma made all of the videos into one large video that was complete with a chapter select menu before Gamma moved the mouse and clicked the chapter select and picked the one that said…

**Scene 7: Mental mindfuck**

Phoebe… was so surprised at the title that she was shocked silent before the monitor fades to black for a moment before the inside of the twilight room was seen which starts the movie scene.

Finn and Blaze were feeling the same thing about the title before watching the screen.

The trio saw the door open before they saw themselves before they saw them enter the room before they start shifting to the other half with Phoebe and Blaze being the most eye catching since they lit up the room.

Finn was surprised to see said duo's transformation before seeing what was happening to himself.

Turns out that Finn's transformation was lackluster at first… but it was near the end when they saw that Finn relaxed before he stood up before they saw his glowing, mist emitting eye and the oddly calm look on Dark Finn's face when he talked with the two confused Elementals while Phoebe pounced on him while Dark Finn still had a calm look on his face when he actually reasoned with Phoebe and Blaze in their states while Finn himself couldn't even reason with Phoebe before.

Phoebe was shocked when she saw her other half's dragon form and even more so when she saw herself attacking Finn before she calmed somewhat when it looked like her other half was reason with.

Finn and Blaze were surprised at the attack but were more shocked at Dark Finn being calm about that.

They then saw Dark Finn speaking with the duo before he surprised everyone, or at least the trio watching when he summoned two sharped boned which stops right at their throats and told them why he was so calm before saying he could have pit them two together since he still had his other halves memories while the other two didn't which showed that he was more intelligent than he seemed.

Finn was shocked at what his other half did before speaking up.

"Phoebe, Blaze I'm sorry about that. Even though it wasn't me, I'm still sorry about doing that." He said while feeling bad.

"It's alright, it wasn't you in control and I did pounce on you so it could have been some kind of karma…" Phoebe said when she felt a bit bad with her other half jumping him.

The video then showed surprisingly showed, Dark Finn saying that he wouldn't hurt them though since their other halves were gonna have a relationship with Finn and didn't want to break what was his with a grin being seen on his face and a serious look in his eyes.

Phoebe hated to admit it, but seeing how possessive that Finn was about their other halves did make her blush a bit before she looked to see how Blaze and Finn would react.

Blaze was feeling the same thing when she blushed at Dark Finn's possessiveness.

Finn was surprised at how serious Dark Finn was before the video continues to show the trio talking a bit more before Phoebe took her blue humanoid dragonic form which made Phoebe's eyes widen in surprise when she saw that.

Blaze was surprised as well before blushing a bit brightly as she saw Phoebe's other half's figure.

Even though Finn already saw it, he still blushes at the recording.

The video then saw the group enter the elevator before they met Alpha and speaking to the mentally unstable sister bot before they got into the foursome which showed off Phoebe's figure and Alpha's dragonic form they saw and Phoebe being dominated by Alpha in her new form while Dark Finn and Blaze really got to know one another which started the porn scene in full with the two scenes happening one by one with Phoebe's happening first before they watched Dark Finn and Blaze while her other half remembered more about herself with Dark Finn filling her in before he used his summoned bone hands to really please Werecat Blaze in intense ways while he used the newly discovered tier 15 mode to really mess with Blaze and even the condom part as well when Dark Finn had Blaze drink his semen from the condom itself.

They even heard about the experiment somewhat from Dark Finn which explained the reason for the condom but he didn't go into detail.

Phoebe blushed a lot during the video before she looked to Finn's arm and bit her lip for a moment when her imagination went a bit wild when things looked more appealing for her and though that Finn's chances of succeeding would rise with that mode…. She even looked to Finn's dick after hearing about the experiment, she kept silent for now but she would ask about it later.

Blaze was blushing brightly as she sees her other half getting pleasure with Finn's before blushing more from the condom scene.

She also felt the same thing after thinking about Finn using his arm on her along with the fact about Finn's experiment as she eyed the human's dick.

Finn blushed brightly while he was still shocked about the bony hand summonings.

He was now thinking on using the arm's tier 15 mode on Phoebe and Blaze during their heat cycle.

He was also shocked when Dark Finn told werecat Blaze about his experiment and wondered what the girls will say.

The scene then went a bit ahead to when Phoebe and Blaze were reminded about one another before they had their own fun while Alpha and Finn did the same before Phoebe used her Dragon form and her newly remembered dicks to really how Werecat Blaze a time to remember before the three of them gave Blaze a full body bukakke before Phoebe in her Dragon form returned to her blue humanoid form before she and Dark Finn starts their own fun while Alpha licks Blaze clean, and Alpha took a bit more time when licking Blaze's folds clean before she sat next to the werecat to watch the Flame queen dragon and Dark Finn going at it while Phoebe's blue humanoid half remembered more about Finn which resulted the Phoebe confessing her love to Finn while Dark Finn grins when he whispered something into her ear which was too low to hear which seemed to really please Phoebe before they continue their love making.

Finn blushed brightly at the scene. Though he had a feeling what his other half said before looking at Phoebe and see her reaction.

Phoebe also looked a bit confused but she had some idea from what Dark Finn could have said but the pleased look on her other half's face showed what he most likely said before the duo continue until they Finish with Dark Finn giving her face one last shot before they talked in a low tone again before Dark Finn spoke to Alpha and provoked her into getting competitive with Phoebe and Dark Finn going to get the fragment while the two dragon women screwed one another before time passed while they watched Alpha and Phoebe going at it since Dark Finn vanished from view into the darker part of the room before time passed to a few minutes later with Alpha screwing and stroking both of Phoebe's dicks before Finn, now normal, reappeared before the scene showed them talking before Phoebe kissed Finn one last time, getting Blaze, and getting out of the room before they head to the entrance while the video fades to black before the group saw the chapter select menu.

Blaze blushed at what happen between Phoebe and Alpha.

Finn blushed as well as he still remembers the kiss before looking Phoebe again.

Phoebe was blushing brightly at what she saw while her imagination went a bit wild before Gamma spoke up to get their attention.

"So… any questions?" Gamma asked when she turned to the trio.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze still blushed after seeing what happen before Finn spoke up.

"How come when the other me asked about the fragment, he and Phoebe's other half provoked Alpha?"

"No clue, they spoke too softly for the microphones to pick up, the disadvantage of pillow talk after all." Gamma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Everyone else shrugged since no had a clue on what happened.

Phoebe then cleared her throat before she spoke up while glancing at Finn.

"Well… we can worry about that later… now Finn… about this experiment…." Phoebe said before trailing off when everyone else looked to him as one.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Well here's the thing… as I grow older, I kept thinking how it was time for me to settle down and have a family. Even though me and Jake brought the humans to Ooo, I felt more with the people I know and I love like Phoebe and Marceline. However, I worry if my… sperm wouldn't be compatible we're different species. So I had Princess Bubblegum experiment on me so I can… well you get the picture. Anyway, it was a big risk, but it was a success." He explained.

"A risk?... what kind of risk?" Phoebe asked with some worry since Finn said there was a big risk.

Blaze was worry as well after hearing that.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well it was a 50/50 chance whether the experiment got botched and I'm unable to have kids period or… I might not make it out."

Phoebe took a moment to register what Finn said before she gripped his ponytail roughly before yanking his head down which forced Finn to look an angered Phoebe in the eye before she spoke up.

"**You better not complain when I take a bit to *talk* with Bubblegum later about this risky experient… you may have your reasons and having kids with us is fine... but what do you think I would do if you died because of her… I would probably torch that secretive bitch into ash since I have a lot of issues with her and I wouldn't regret it since she would deserve it… she locked me in a lamp for years, she disabled most of my golems after tricking me and she left me one because she *Allowed it* in my kingdom even though she's not even a citizen or royalty there, and she spied on me for years… so tell me, am I wrong with finally snapping if she killed the one I love?"** Phoebe growled out while unintentionally saying she loved Finn with a tone that showed how angry she was, she may have said she loved Finn before but this one had more of an oomph to it…. she had a growl for sure… but it was a low one with a really cold look in her eyes as well.

Blaze was shocked after hearing Finn's risk while feeling upset about what Bubblegum's experiment would've led to Finn's fate.

Finn groans from the yank before looking at Phoebe with a little sadness before speaking.

"No you have every right. I'm so sorry Phoebe."

"**Don't you tell me that yet… I'm going to really enjoy making you my toy tomorrow during mine and Blaze's heat to get this stress away... understand?, do well enough to calm me down first before apologizing." **Phoebe said while she yanked his ponytail again.

Finn groans again before speaking.

"I understand… I'll make sure to please you greatly… my love." He said.

"**You better…" **Phoebe said when she let's Finn's hair go before crossing her arms under her chest before Zeta spoke up.

"About that… we have a suggestion if you want to hear it but…" Zeta said while Phoebe rolled her eyes before she spoke up with a calmer tone.

"Just spit it out already." Phoebe said with narrowed eyes which made Zeta chuckle while sweatdropping before she spoke up.

"Simple, we had another vote and if you want to… can we join you in your love session?, make this a full on orgy?" Zeta said before she leans to the group before she whispered before the trio could react.

"It's also a way to help Gamma open up a bit more so it's a win win but…" Zeta said before Phoebe sighs before she spoke up.

"Fine… " Phoebe said surprisingly which made Zeta blink a few times since she thought it would be harder to get her to agree since Phoebe seemed like the one to make the calls with stuff like this.

Finn and Blaze were shocked at said Flame Queen agreeing to that. Though Finn stayed quiet since he knows saying something will make Phoebe get madder at him.

Blaze then spoke up.

"You sure Phoebe?" she whispered while Phoebe looked to Blaze with one eye.

"Finn's going to need the backup now for what I have in mind for him, I was planning to take things easy but I'm going all out tomorrow.." Phoebe simply said before she looked to Finn that showed a look which showed that she was serious.

Said human turned his head away since he was now feeling bad for telling Phoebe about the risk.

"Well… alright…" Zeta said while she felt a bit bad for Finn now but kept quiet when Beta spoke up.

"So… want to turn in for now and see if things calm down?" Beta asked while Phoebe nods.

"Yeah, I was wondering why my body was sore but I saw why it happened, if anyone needs me, I'll be going to Zeta's room." Phoebe said before she exits the room before anyone could say anything.

Finn still had a down look before speaking up.

"I'm going to guestroom to rest." He said before heading to the direction of said room.

Zeta sighs before she looked to Blaze.

"Think you can try some damage control?, risk aside it does seem like Finn cared enough to even take that risk if there was no other options." Zeta surprisingly said which made Eta gasp.

"Oh, it seems like you do have a brain that can think of other things then sex." Eta teased which made Zeta growl before Beta sighed when she gripped her feline based sister's heads and konked them together to stun them before she spoke up.

"Cut it out you two… and Zeta has a point Blaze, try and at least calm her down before tomorrow even if it means having sex with her or something all night, just as a last resort though, but… you may need to force Phoebe into that so you'll have to overpower her if needed." Beta said while he looked to Blaze to give her advice before looking to the two downed sister bots who groaned from their dazed states.

Said lady in waiting was shocked after hearing that before blushing at the idea before speaking.

"I can… try but Phoebe doesn't let things go that easy."

"Just saying that since I doubt that you want angry sex for that heat cycle right?" Beta said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Blaze blushed again at the thought before speaking up.

"I'll do my best." She said before she starts heading to the fire room while Beta picked up Zeta and Eta before she tried to get them unstunned so she can speak with them.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Zeta's room/ Phoebe**

Phoebe entered the room before she sat on the bed with her arms crossed while she tried to calm herself since she was flaring up a few times.

That's when Blaze entered the room before she walked towards Phoebe with a concerned look.

"Hey Phoebe, can we talk?" She asked before sitting beside her.

"*Sigh* No need for most of it… I get it, I over reacted and I let my temper get the better of me… but when I heard of the risk that Finn took… I just couldn't calm down." Phoebe said while her eyes narrow somewhat with a slightly regretful look.

Blaze wrapped an arm around Phoebe before pulling her closer before speaking.

"I understand how you feel. Even though it was a big risk, you have to understand that Finn had no other option. Plus you have to admit it was sweet to know he'll do anything to have a kid with any of us."

"I know, but what if he died… he could have adopted or something if he wanted a child badly enough… and then there are other humans… I mean I get why but he had other options… just not with us." Phoebe said with a sad expression on her face when she wondered why Finn had to go through so many hoops just to get with one person.

Then Blaze spoke up.

"But Phoebe, if he wanted to mate with a human woman, he would've done it already. Plus remember what he said, he would want to have kids with people he knows and loves in Ooo."

"And there are plenty he knows about, I mean I heard rumors that Marceline was originally a half human/ demon before she became a vampire so while it might have been hard, it shouldn't have been impossible, and that Huntress is a wood nymph, they can have children with anyone, for some reason… it always seems like Finn has to go through so much when it comes to me mainly and I'm… more angry at myself… I'm not saying that to be selfish… I'm just stating facts since… so much happened between us before all of this happened." Phoebe said with an even sadder expression then before.

Blaze kissed Phoebe's forehead before speaking.

"It's all in the past. Right now it's the future we should look forward to and Finn wants to have that future with us and any potential females that might join us."

Phoebe blushed a little before she spoke up.

"Yeah… but for now… all I want to do is sleep." Phoebe said when her body felt exhausted now that she finally let herself relax.

Blaze smiles before she helped her girlfriend to bed before covering themselves with a blanket.

She hold Phoebe close to her body before speaking.

"Always remember Phoebe, me and Finn love you very much." She said before kissing her forehead again.

Phoebe lets out a slight smile before Blaze heard her barely speak.

"Love… Blaze… night." Phoebe said before she fell asleep with a smile on her face while a few tears fell from her eyes for a moment before they stopped.

Blaze smiles before thinking.

'_I hope she forgives Finn.' _She thought before closing her eyes and fell asleep.

But what the duo didn't notice was that the camera in Zeta's room was looking at them while the scene shifts back to Gamma's control room for a second which showed Gamma actually smiling a bit when she fed the images and the conversation to the guest room which Finn was in.

**Ooo/Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Guestroom/ Finn**

When Finn entered the room, the guest room looked a lot like the sea themed room, but for some reason a monitor was on the wall nearby which was blank.

Even though Finn was still sad, he was confused about the hidden monitor or why it was here.

His question was answered when the screen lit up to show Phoebe and Blaze talking with one another before he overheard their conversation… even the worries that Phoebe had and the regret about her anger getting the better of her.

Finn then got a little sadder when he saw Phoebe feeling down.

He then saw the rest of the conversation which showed that Blaze managed to calm Phoebe down, or at least it looked like it before the two woman fell asleep next to one another while the blanket covered them.

Finn did feel a little better after seeing Phoebe calm down thanks to Blaze.

But deep down he was still worried before thinking.

'_Will she still be angry with me tomorrow?' _He thought before he decides to wait for tomorrow.

He climbs onto the bed before getting in the covers before closing his eyes as he falls asleep while the scene slowly fades to black when the monitor shut off and the lights dim.

**The scene opens up with everyone in the room helping Heather before Atomsk noticing the readers before speaking.**

"**Hey everyone, welcome back. As you can see, we're still trying to help Heather feel better. Well… almost everyone, since Emerald is looking for TME and Lillum followed him to either stop the blood shed or join in. But anyway talk a about crazy lemon chapter. And I have to say, the title speaks for itself. What did you guys think?" Atomsk asked before looking at everyone else.**

**The Spirit leaned near Heather comically before whispering loudly.**

"**Makes me wonder if Cedric has a kinky side that he keeps in check… then again that hollow of his must count as his split personality so I doubt he would be affected much." The Spirit said while grinning with a wide grin.**

**Surprisingly, Heather did giggle for a bit after hearing that.**

"**Why thank you for the laughter, I got many more joke about Cedric if you want to hear them." The Spirit said with a wider grin on its face.**

**Cedric heard that before giving Spirit a half lidded look before speaking.**

"**Really man?"**

"**Hey in my defense, if not you then I would have gone for Atomsk here and if not him then Emerald or TME, and if not them then I would have gone after the ladies and I doubt any guy wants that happen, I got plenty of material for all but I doubt you want that to happen to the ladie right?" The Spirit said with an amused tone and grin on it's face.**

**Cedric sighs in defeat since he knows that Spirit was right.**

"**You have a point. I just don't like being part of someone's practical joke. I have feelings you know." He said.**

"**Yeah but you gotta admit that seeing a smiling woman is worth it right?, I'm sure you would make a fool out of yourself to cheer up Azure and the others if you needed to right?" The Spirit said with an amused grin while it points a thumb at Heather.**

**Cedric took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**I don't mind helping to cheer Heather up, even if it means making a complete fool of myself. And I won't deny that I would be there to cheer Azure, Rachel or Sticks up in the same manner just to see their beautiful smiles." He said which made Azure, Rachel, and Sticks smile from that before the Spirit grins before speaking up.**

"**Eh if it's any consolation, find something about me to make fun of and you can get some materiel out of it." The Spirit said with an amused tone while it looks to see how Heather was doing right now.**

**Cedric waved his hand before speaking.**

"**Nah… That won't accomplish anything. I mean it be like if I did any jokes about Emerald, Lillum or Demonga… well let's just say it won't be pretty… for me that is.**

"**I don't know, Emerald and Lillum would accept you making jokes about them if it meant cheering up a beauty like Heather, Demonga on the other hand, hmm… it would be better to keep those jokes secret or… you would be heading for the hills." The Spirit said with an amused grin from an angered Demonga coming after Cedric to attack him.**

**Heather blushed at the beautiful remark before hearing Cedric spoke.**

"**Correction, more likely he'll punch me straight to the moon or put me 6 feet under." Cedric said.**

"**Emerald or Demonga?" The Spirit said with an amused tone to the wolf.**

"**What's the difference? They'll kick my ass either way." Cedric said.**

"**Well Emerald would punch you to the moon since he would hold back… Demonga would go for punching you through it." The Spirit said with an amused tone while Azure, Rachel and Sticks sweatdrop since both versions sound deadly to them.**

"**Yeah well that goes to show you that you don't want to mess with super powerful beings. It be like if I called Emerald 'Charcoal' and he would not hesitate to rip my ass off." Cedric said.**

"**Well I wouldn't rip your ass off… but I would kick you clear across the room for that." A very familiar voice said from behind Cedric.**

**Cedric paled from hearing that voice before speaking up.**

"**Um… Azure? Is Emerald behind me?" He asked knowing the obvious.**

"**Yep..." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face while she nervously grins a bit when she looked behind Cedric with Sticks giggling a bit from what was going on.**

**Rachel was a little worried for the wolf before she tried to hold some laughter.**

**Cedric was now sweating bullets before speaking.**

"**Well, I guess it's time for me to get back to the old dusty trail." He said before using his speed to exit the stage while Emerald walked around from the chair with an irritated look on his face.**

"**Lucky he decided to run, so Heather, how are you feeling?" Emerald asked when he took Cedric's seat.**

**Heather sweatdrop a bit before speaking up.**

"**I am a little. Thanks for asking. Though you don't have to be mad with Cedric. He didn't actually say nothing wrong."**

"**You're new here so I get why you think that, but Cedric, who's been a student of mine for awhile knows that the word 'Charcoal' for me is a word that I do not like since Demonga calls me for years and he hasn't stopped yet… which really… really… irritates me… so I apologize for my temper, but I hope you understand it's not so simple as you think." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face while the Spirit chuckles before it spoke up.**

"**One Question Heather… what did you think of this chapter?" The Spirit asked with a lecherous grin on it's face.**

**Heather took a moment to think on her answer before speaking up.**

"**Well at the beginning, I was surprised at the transformation scene, especially Finn's when his other half took the Lich's power. I was more surprised when Phoebe pinched Finn's as during breakfast. Now I know Alpha has a split personality, but it was crazy. Then the lemon scenes… *blushing* well… it was intense. I mean Phoebe x Alpha, Blaze x Finn. I did like the where Phoebe and Blaze's other half remembered each other and reconciled their feelings. Same thing with Phoebe and Dark Finn. Wonder what happens when their plan succeeds. Now I understand Phoebe was mad at Finn for the experiment and the risks, but what other option did he had? I mean Azure, forgive me for asking this, but if Cedric had a problem with… you know and he took a procedure to help him out, would you allow it knowing the risk?"**

**Azure took a moment to think before she spoke up.**

"**Only if he could guarantee that the risk was as low as possible, but if it was too high and he took it without me knowing then I would be angry since he took it behind my back… I would rather adopt then have him risk his life then losing Cedric... " Azure said with her honest thoughts.**

**Atomsk took some thought before speaking up.**

"**If you like Azure, let's ask him right now." He said before snapping his finger and a cloud of smoke appeared before Cedric fell on the ground.**

**Said wolf groans from the fall before speaking.**

"**Ow what just happened?" He asked before lifting his head up to look around before speaking.**

"**How did I get back here?" He questioned.**

"**I brought you back so Azure can ask you something." Atomsk said before motioning said feline to speak.**

"**Yeah… Cedric… if you were in the same situation that Finn was in… would you do the experiment even knowing what the risks are and what they can do to us if things turned bad?" Azure asked when she looked Cedric in the eye.**

**Cedric was shocked to hear that before speaking.**

"**Azure… not a day goes by when I think what the future has instore for us. I do think what will it be like if we had kids of our own. But if I did had a similar situation like Finn did, I would at least come to you first before making a decision. If you said no, then I won't argue with you and been okay with adopting." He said.**

"**Good… and since you're such a good boy about it…" Azure said before she whispered into his ear.**

"**Follow me and we can have some one on one time to ourselves… I learned a little something from Mistress and I've been itching to try it for awhile… let's just say that it involves your electrical ability, some of your ninja training if it gave you some serious flexibility, and a bit or roleplaying." Azure teased before she looked to Heather and Atomsk.**

"**Mind leading this outro out without Cedy and I you two?" Azure asked before she walked away from the groups while Cedric saw her hips swinging a little.**

**Said wolf blushed bright before he got up and went to follow Azure.**

**The Spirit chuckles when it saw that before looking to Atomsk and Heather before speaking up.**

"**Well then you two, want to lead this one out?, any final thoughts with the chapter here?" The Spirit asked with an amused grin on it's face.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Well the only thing I gotta say is that I hope Phoebe forgives Finn in the next chapter. Anything you want to say Heather?"**

**Heather took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Nope I'm good." She said.**

**Atomsk nods to her before speaking.**

"**Well folks we hoped you enjoy reading chapter 12, along with the lemon scene and we'll see you next time. Later everyone. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades to black.**

**(A/N: Chapter 13 will be on hold since I, Atomsk, will be going on a trip from the 11th to 14.)**


	13. All the Elements Cum Together

**The scene fades in to show the group, The Spirit, Emerald, Atomsk, Monica, Rachel, Sticks and Heather in the room since Lillum was not there and Cedric and Azure were busy at the moment.**

**Though for some reason, Emerald had Heather laying on some kind of bed while he sat on a chair nearby like a therapist who was talking with a patient.**

"**So… how do you feel right now Heather?, I mean, you saw what happened with TME and the thugs in the theater but you had some time to calm down so how are you processing it exactly?" Emerald said while he had a notepad and pen in hand.**

"**Well I do feel a little better. As for what happened at the theater, I was shocked after seeing what TME did. Most people would be afraid of him. But I wasn't." Heather said.**

"**I see, but seeing memories and actually having them are two different things, trust me when I tell you that I have a lot of issues with memory thanks to Bordux and other incidents, I mean I'm still missing some of my memories here and there and trust me, it's one thing to *See* what happens, but to actually remember what happened and the feeling back than rushing back to you, not very pretty sometimes, so consider this a bit of a talk moment while the others handle the Intro here, do you have any questions for me right now though?" Emerald explained while he got a thoughtful look on his face when he looked at Heather for her response.**

**Heather took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Is TME okay?" She asked with a concern tone.**

"**Hmmm… personally I still want to punch him into the ground like a nail, but he seems physically ok, haven't seen him yet after he went into the bathroom but The Spirit there hasn't panicked yet so I doubt he's in trouble." Emerald said while he points a thumb at the Spirit who just waved at them with an amused grin on its face.**

"**Well I wish there was something I can do for him. I mean I had no idea how bad part of his life was." Heather said.**

**That's when Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Trust me Heather bullying is a terrible disease. I should know since I was bullied as well. I mean it was terrible. People throw books at me, taking stuff from my backpack or turning it inside out. It's amazing I didn't crack from that."**

"**You do remember that up until a certain point I was TME right?, naming aside he and I share memories, one could argue that were Dimensional variants, but I remember one time when I got my head slammed into a locker when I bent down to grab something and the entire top of my head swelled for a bit... good thing I got a thick skull… and then there was my cellphone being stolen and I actually broke down crying outside of the cafeteria when a guy I knew threatened me… man those were dark days… I practically blocked out the entirety of my school life like Finn would do with his vault." Emerald said while he shuddered from those dragged out memories.**

"**Wish I can do that." Atomsk said before Monica hugged him in a comforting way.**

"**But I understand where you're going with it Emerald. I was just saying how I understand what it feels like." Atomsk said.**

"**True, I was just pointing out that up until a certain point, he and I were the same, so if you have any questions about TME that aren't about our school life, please ask." Emerald said to Heather with an understanding smile on his face.**

**Heather took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Is there a way I can show TME that I can be trustworthy? Something in my heart tells me that I want to be with him." She said before blushing a bit.**

**Emerald chuckles before he responds.**

"**Well from personal experience… your going to have to get as aggressive as Lillum or Vanilla during her heat cycles… trust me, it seems aggressive women are our achilles heel." Emerald said with an amused tone while he looked to see Heather's expression.**

**Heather was surprised to hear that before blushing brightly at the idea.**

"**Well we can talk more about getting the emotional stick out of TME's ass while Atomsk and the Spirit deal with the the intro in full, mind following me so we can talk?" Emerald said while he held his hand out for Heather to take with an understanding look on his face.**

**Heather nods to Emerald before she got up to follow him.**

**Emerald than led her off stage before the Spirit chuckles while looking to Atomsk.**

"**Think she might accidentally get a crush on Emerald since he and TME are similar?, might be funny." The Spirit said when funny ideas came to mind which caused a grin to show on it's mostly featureless face.**

**Atomsk chuckles before speaking.**

"**Let's hope not. Because then she might have to go to Lillum's bootcamp."**

"**Yep… anyway, since this is the final Military base arc chapter, want to give a synopsis of what happened up till now before we get into this chapter?" The Spirit said with a grin on its face.**

**Atomsk nods to the Spirit before looking at the readers.**

"**Hello everyone and welcome to Ch.13 of the Deal. I'm your host Atomsk and with me is the Spirit, my great girlfriend Monica, Rachel and Sticks." Atomsk said before giving said individuals the spotlight.**

**Monica, who blushed from the that, and Rachel waved to the readers.**

**The Spirit and Sticks waved to the readers before Sticks laid back in the chair while she waits since she was on a chair which was a recliner.**

"**Anyway, we hoped you enjoyed Ch.13. Man that lemon was crazy. I'm a bit worried for what Dark Finn has planned. Especially when he has the Lich's powers. If he somehow gets like a skeletal like body, we might as well call him Bizarro Finn." Atomsk said before chuckling at the joke.**

"**Well I think a Bizarro Finn with lich powers… well... would be as he is now, I mean the Lich was a skeleton who barely had bits of flesh and radiated power over all of his body but Dark Finn is the opposite, covered with flesh and has his skeleton on the inside… and only has the power emitting from his right eye... Hmmm… so who would really be the bizarro Lich than?" The Spirit said since there was a paradox of sorts in that case.**

"**I have no idea. But more importantly, I hope Finn and Phoebe can talk things out before things get steamy." Atomsk chuckled a bit at the pun.**

**Monica sweatdrop a bit from the joke before the Spirit spoke up.**

"**Well steamy situation aside, how about a slight recap of the Fragments and their abilities?" The Spirit said with a grin on its face.**

"**You're right. For those of you who might forgot what each fragment does, here's the recap. 1) The Water Fragment can help you breathe underwater and adapt to changes in it but not the ability to speak underwater. 2) The Fire Fragment will make you extremely fire resistant. 3) The Wind Fragment allows you to control wind in various ways and breath in unbreathable areas and let you grip the wind and slow your fall. 4) The Earth Fragment makes you more durable, gives you a stamina multiplier, and withstand high gravity areas. 5) The Lighting Fragment gives you the ability of faster reflexes and conduct electrical energy. 6) The Twilight Fragment switches your personality." Atomsk said as he counted each fragment.**

"**Don't forget that all of them together with Gamma's main fragment can burn away enchantment and by extension, have the effect of all fragments if you think about it." The Spirit said with an amused tone to its voice when it points out Gamma's power source.**

"**That's true." Atomsk said before nodding in agreement.**

"**Now than, unless you have anything else to say we should get started with the story." The Spirit said while it had its hands behind its back.**

**Atomsk nods before speaking to the readers.**

"**We hope you enjoy Ch.13 and the big lemon that's about to happen. Hopefully it might knock your socks off."**

"**But first an order to things…. First off is Gamma's backstory and Phoebe and Finn talking things out before anything else, and since we know what the fragments are, we may combo the earth fragment with another for the lemon, and then there's another set of lemons with Biggs and Wedge and their wives next chapter while Biggs gets a second lover with Wedges daughter, though since she is told to be like a punk of sorts, expect things to get wild, after this though is more on focusing on Marceline but thats next chapter most likely… but before that happens, did I forget anything Atomsk?" The Spirit said with an amused tone.**

"**Nope." Atomsk said.**

"**Well than, let's get this story started for real shall we?" The Spirit said with a grin on its face.**

"**Yes." Atomsk said before looking at the readers again.**

"**We hope you enjoy Ch.13. We'll see in the outro. Deuces." Atomsk said before the scene shifts.**

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Zeta's bedroom/ Phoebe, Blaze**

You see Blaze sleeping soundly on the bed while holding Phoebe in her arms.

A moment passed before a computer voice called out in a monotone voice.

"**It is now 7 AM, please wake up Zeta, you are an hour late." **The Computer said when it didn't recognize the beings on the bed but didn't break protocol before Phoebe starts to stir on the bed and opens her eyes.

Blaze starts to stir before she starts opening her eyes a bit before looking at Phoebe.

"Morning Phoebe." She said which made Phoebe look up to her before yawning.

"Mo-*Yawn*-Morning Blaze, you sleep well?" Phoebe asked the lady in waiting when her chin rests between Blaze's breasts.

Blaze blushed a bit brightly before speaking.

"Always when I'm with you." She said before kissing Phoebe's forehead.

Phoebe blushed a bit at that action before she realized something which made her eyes go bug eyed.

"Hold on, did that voice say 7 AM?" Phoebe asked to be sure of the time.

Blaze's eyes widen as well before speaking.

"Oh Glob it did say that."

"Wouldn't that mean that we have only… 1 hour before it happens?" Phoebe said when she quickly unwrapped her arms from around Blaze and got up off the bed when she got ready to exit the room with a worried expression on her face.

Blaze got off from the bed and followed after her before the scene shifts.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Gamma's control room/ Phoebe, Blaze**

The two rushed into the room to see Finn and the sister bots already in the room… and it seemed Alpha was pranking Finn by hiding his clothing or something since Finn was in the nude.

Phoebe pants for breath for a moment since she and Blaze rushed here from Zeta's room before Zeta spoke up.

"So…. Have a nice nap?" Zeta asked the duo while she hoped that Phoebe cooled down a little.

Blaze nods to the robotic lioness after catching her breath before looking at Phoebe for her answer.

Finn was a bit worried if she was still mad at him.

"Y-yeah… sorry for yesterday, did we miss anything since we slept in for an extra hour?" Phoebe said while rubbing the back of her head before Gamma spoke up.

"Well, we were about to talk about why there are no humans here even though this place is well protected and made to withstand the ravages of time… I mean doesn't this place seem perfect for humans to live in?" Gamma cryptically said to the three newcomers and her sisters before Eta spoke up.

"Honestly, I'm curious as well, I mean aside from waking for a few minutes for maintenance, I haven't seen any other humans, thought they left or something since it seems like things calmed down on the outside." Eta said with crossed arms.

That's when Finn spoke.

"Maybe there was an outbreak or something. Perhaps one of the scientist kept a video diary that might explain something."

"You… are correct for the most part Finn, and there is footage of what happened, it starts out nice enough… but it gets very dark very fast… are you sure that you want to see it still… you might not look at me the same way again." Gamma said with a dead look in her eyes while her eyes looked right into Finn's.

Said human took a moment to think before making a decision.

"Show me the video." He said before Gamma nods when she turned to the computer.

"This starts out when Guinevere and I are helping some scientists bring in a strange object with Alpha and Zeta after we wake them… it was supposed to be a maintenance check but it turned into something more." Gamma said when she typed on the computer before the screen went blank for a moment before the screen now showed Zeta's room while Gamma, Alpha, and Guinevere activated Zeta...

**Flashback movie/ Military base/ Zeta's room/ Gamma, Alpha, Guinevere**

_The three were waiting for Zeta wake before Alpha spoke up to Gamma and Guinevere._

"_Remind me, why do we need to be here?" Alpha said before Gamma sighs before looking to the split persona sister bot._

"_To run maintenance on you and Zeta Alpha, we already got Epsilon, Delta, Beta, and Eta, all that's left is you and Zeta, right Guinevere?" Gamma said with a gentle smile on her face to Guinevere._

_Said scientist nods to Gamma with a smile as well before speaking._

"_Yes indeed. Gotta make sure everyone is running smoothly." Guinevere said which made Alpha shift to her Ha persona before speaking._

"_Well we feel fucking great, so why bring us out if all were doing is getting a doctor visit before we get put to sleep again, I mean aside from that no one visits us or calls us since our room fucks up people's minds, seems like a bitch move huh!?" Alpha growls out with an insane grin on her face while Gamma sighs._

"_I believe you answered your own question with that one, your the only one here who can stay sane in that room, and you have always been a bit clawy with anyone who does enter so it scared off most except Guinevere here." Gamma said to Alpha with a half lidded look when it seemed Alpha cursing didn't bug her._

_Guinevere nods her head in agreement._

"_Ohhh… ok, who's shouting?" Zeta said when she sat up on the bed while holding her head when she sat up._

"_It was Alpha as usual." Guinevere said which made Zeta blink a few times before she sighs._

"_Of course… so the usual check under the hood to see if I need improvements?" Zeta said while she stretched her nude body before she got up from the bed and looked to Guinevere._

"_You guessed it." Guinevere said which made Zeta chuckle before she stood up… but a ringing from Guinevere's pocket rang out while Zeta went to get her armor equipped for the day._

_Guinevere reached in her pocket before pulling out her cell phone to see who's calling._

_Turns out it was a video call on a touch screen phone before an image of a male scientist appeared before he spoke up._

"_Hello Guinevere, did you activate Zeta already?" The scientist said to Guinevere before Zeta walked behind Guinevere and spoke up with a fanged grin._

"_You know it, maintenance check today after all." Zeta said before the scientist spoke up._

"_Good, good, listen Guinevere, we need Zeta to lift something heavy, we found something… strange... outside and Beta is still having a protocol scan done on her and can't be activated right now, sorry but can you move her maintenance to a different day?" The scientist said while Gamma, Alpha, and Zeta looked confused since anything earth or rock related was normally handled by Beta after her maintenance was done._

_Guinevere was confused as well but was curious about what the scientist said before speaking._

"_What do you mean something strange?"_

_The scientist looked hesitant to say, like he had trouble saying what the issue was before he spoke up._

"_Uhh… I'm not sure, best I can say it's a strange rock in sector 7 that seems similar to the last one we found, the Elemental rock, seems like a finally cut black gem though… but it looks like it naturally formed that way." The scientist said with crossed arms and a slightly confused look on his face._

_Guinevere was now more curious before looking at Zeta._

"_Zeta… would it be okay to reschedule your maintenance check up for tomorrow so you can retrieve the item?"_

_Zeta took a moment to think before speaking with a grin on her face._

"_Eh why not, could use a breath of fresh air... sector 7 right?, Give me a few minutes to get there, guess Alpha will have to go through the maintenance herself today, good luck Guiny." Zeta teased while Alpha gave her the middle finger while Gamma sighs at what was going on._

_Guinevere sighs as well from those antics before speaking._

"_Zeta please don't start another fight. Remember what you and Eta did last month?" She asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Zeta chuckles nervously at that before she spoke up._

"_Hehehe… thought you would have forgotten about that already… oh look at the time, sector 7's calling." Zeta said before she jogged out of the room which made Gamma actually laugh before she spoke up._

"_Well let's get this maintenance done with and we can get to the free time later with the others later." Gamma said before the screen paused for a moment._

**Movie paused**

"So any questions so far before we continue?" Gamma asked when she looked back to the two groups.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze were surprised after seeing the first part of the video when they saw Gamma being all happy and stuff.

The trio looked to one another before they shook their heads so they can keep watching the movie.

Gamma nods her head before she turned back to the keyboard and continues the movie, but the scene was different.

**Movie resumed**

_The scene this time showed Zeta and some scientists re-entering the base with a large sized black gem in Zeta's hands that looked like a mirror copy of Gamma's core if her core was complete, she was being careful to not damage the rock before Gamma and Guinevere appeared from the hallway with serious looks on their faces._

"_So that's the gem?" Gamma asked before a scientist looked to her and nods before Zeta spoke up._

"_H-Hey, before anyone asks questions, can someone get a table or something so I don't accidentally break this thing?" Zeta said with a nervous expression on her face… she was not meant for delicate work after all._

_Guinevere sees this before she motioned two of the scientists to help bring a table for Zeta._

_A few moments pass before a sturdy table on wheels was rolled in before Zeta puts the Gem on the table with a relieved sigh._

"_Oh wow… gotta respect Beta a bit more if she gets stuff like that daily." Zeta said while wiping her brow before Gamma chuckles a moment later before looking to Zeta with a kind smile on her face._

"_Well you were made for raw power after all, but I guess if push comes to shove, we can adapt for things were not suited for right?" Gamma said while patting Zeta on the back… it was like this Gamma, while sometimes serious, can actually look like one of the more fun sister bots when not on the clock._

_Guinevere smiles from that scene before she takes a closer look at the mysterious gem._

_It looked like Gamma's core oddly enough… but that seemed to be the least unnerving part since the gem emits a slight black mist like substance but dissipates before it could get anywhere… but Zeta seemed unharmed when she carried it._

_Unless the scientist from earlier didn't care about Zeta's health, it looked like some of the gem seemed to rub off on her armored hands and torso like soot or something… but Zeta seemed unharmed thanks to her robotic nature._

_Guinevere looked at said robotic lioness before speaking._

"_You okay Zeta? Feel anything different?" She asked just to be sure._

"_Well… aside from a serious cleaning for my armor, and I guess a bath in the lava pool later in case any of that stuff got in my armor, I feel fine… what is this stuff?" Zeta said while she tried to rub her hands together after she saw the stuff on her hands and torso but it seemed that the stuff was already stuck on her armored parts before she sighs._

"_Unless I did something wrong which got this stuff on me, I think Beta should be the one doing this stuff even if we have to wait for her scan to finish." Zeta said when she tried to clean her hands again… but nothing._

_Guinevere was wondering why the black stuff was not coming off before speaking up._

"_Well thank you for bringing this in Zeta. Take a nice long bath and we'll do your maintenance check up tomorrow."_

_Zeta nods to Guinevere before she spoke up._

"_Might as well send my armor to be cleaned than, good thing I have a spare." Zeta said before clicking was heard before her gauntlets popped off followed by her chest armor before she walked to a wall and pressed a few parts of the wall before a hidden hallway opened before she looked to Gamma and Guinevere before speaking up._

"_See you two later, and Guinevere, hope you can stop by later so I can test… more bedroom based ideas that I have in mind." Zeta said before teasing Guinevere a bit before she laughed and entered the hall while Gamma chuckles while she looked to see Guinevere's reaction._

_Said scientist blushed from that before speaking up._

"_Yes well… I can use a break once I'm done examining the gem here."_

_Gamma chuckles before she spoke up._

"_Your nearly 35 and you still blush when one of us tease you, aren't you the one who made us with the likes that you want?... Makes me wonder if you're really our creator." Gamma said with a teasing tone while she walked to the table and starts pushing it when it was shown that it had wheels on the bottom of each leg._

_Guinevere this time chuckles a bit before she follows Gamma._

_The duo than moved to one of the labs before they stop in the middle of a complicated looking room before the duo splits up with Guinevere moving to a console and Gamma moving the Gem into the middle of the room._

"_Alright, I have the Gem set up to be scanned, is it in place?, Hard to tell with the table here." Gamma said when she wanted to be sure it was right in place._

_Guinevere looked over before speaking._

"_It's perfect." She said which made Gamma nods before the movie was paused again._

**Movie paused**

Gamma than looked back to the group's before speaking up.

"Guinevere, I, and other scientists scanned it many times and did various careful analysis of the gem… but it came up as unknown every time… any questions before I continue?... Things are going to be shocking in a moment and I want to get any questions out of the way if possible." Gamma said to the group's, mainly Finn, Phoebe, and Blaze.

This time Finn spoke up.

"You mentioned before that Guinevere had a family. Did she marry one of the scientist that worked with her?"

"Hard to say, I mean it wasn't official since we had no priest here but she did favor this one guy who was a lot like you Finn since that guy was adventurous and was one of the physical guys here, he was still a smart guy but he got called away and took his and Guinevere's children away from here for safety reasons, you can understand right since this place isn't exactly made for children, though strangely enough Alpha was a good babysitter for the kids after they were born." Gamma said which made the sister bots look to her in shock before she growled out.

"Oh fuck you all, we can be a great sitter thanks to Alp remember?" Alpha said with slightly gritted teeth.

Everyone sweatdrop before Finn spoke up.

"Is there a picture of the guy?"

"One moment." Gamma said before she turned to the computer before she starts typing before a shocking picture was seen… a picture of a young looking Billy… or at least a person who looks like him, even the six fingers and all were there but he seemed barely taller than anyone there.

Finn's eyes widen after seeing that photo before speaking up.

"Oh. My. Glob. He looks just like Billy."

Gamma and the sisters blink a few times before they all spoke up as one.

"You know Billy?" They said with confused tones while Gamma actually raised an eyebrow.

Finn was shocked before speaking up.

"That's his name too?" He asked before he thought of something before speaking.

"Hold on a second." He said before he touched the gem on his robotic arm before the screen popped up.

He scrolled down till he found a folder that said old memories before clicking on it.

A bunch of photos appeared before he found one that he needed before clicking on it to enlarge the photo before showing to Gamma and the sisters.

"Is this… him?" He asked after showing them a picture of an older Billy with young Finn and Jake.

Gamma's stoic expression actually breaks for a moment before she spoke up.

"A-Aside from being older looking and being a lot bigger… he looks like an exact double… but how?... Time passed for so many years…. How could he be alive at that time?... Is he still alive?" Gamma asked with an actual worried expression on her face while the other sister bots looked hopeful.

Finn then put his head down before speaking.

"I'm sorry but… no. A while back he was killed by the Lich. And not only that but it used his body as a suit to trick me and Jake for an evil plot."

Gamma and the others actually looked sickened before Epsilon spoke up.

"W-why did he do that to Billy?, I mean why did that Lich guy need to trick you anyway?" Epsilon said when she somehow felt I'll after hearing about Billy being used as a suit.

Finn then got a serious expression.

"That's the thing, the Lich doesn't need a reason to do its evil deeds. Except for the tricking part. You see back then I had a prophetic dream that Billy was in danger. Though I wish it came a lot sooner. Me and Jake didn't know it was already too late. When we got there, *Billy* had me and Jake collect jewels from some of the princesses that was meant to open a portal. When we realize that it was the Lich in Billy's body, Jake and I went after it till we found this big structure. Inside we meant a being called Prismo who grants one wish. So the reason the Lich needed to get to Prismo was so it can wish for all life to be extinct. So I made a wish for the Lich to not exist. Although, what I didn't realize was that you get one wish and that you go to a different reality. Luckily Jake was able to fix everything." He explained.

Everyone was silent before Zeta spoke up with one word to describe things.

"Whoa." Zeta said with the ladies nodding in agreement at the story.

"Yeah so anyway, the Lich was trapped in there. But it wasn't gonna be long. See a while back I met this woman name Canyon, who was Billy's ex girlfriend. She found me because she wanted me to help honor Billy's last wishes. His last wish was to give her a ride which was on his cool motorcycle. She went back home but we talk sometimes. That's when I saw two more things on his will. One was lay at the ocean while the other was something he had to tell me, which was my dad, Martin being in the Citadel. Now before Martin escaped, I threw some magic goo at the Lich, who later turned into a kid name Sweet P. There were no signs of any evil residue of the Lich." Finn said.

Gamma was silent before she spoke up.

"As far as you know…. How do you not know that some fragment remains…. Your dark half absorbed a fragment after all…. Wouldn't that put you in the same boat as this Sweet P, but he seems worse off since the main part of the Lich is in him." Gamma said with a cold look on her face when Dark Finn used some of the Lich's powers.

Finn turned his head away a bit before speaking.

"You're right about that. But Sweet P is different. I saw him kill another fragment of the Lich which proves that he rejected it. But now I'm worried what my Dark half will do." He said with a worried look.

"Still… after we leave, I'll have a talk with this Sweet P to see if he's as cured as you think, that fragment in you was hidden until your dark half got his hands on it, for all we know, the Main part of the Lich is just buried deep down in this Sweet P person… you can try and talk me out of it Finn… but the Lich not only killed Billy but desecrated his body by making his body his meat puppet… you can't tell me that you don't have some hatred for the Lich after that right?, I'll keep away from Sweet P after I talk with him… but if he does have some part of the Lich in him…. And he starts to go down a dark path… well… **after seeing the rest of this movie… you'll see why I won't mind bloodying my hands again… even if it involves you as well if you lose control to your dark half." **Gamma said with such cold eyes that were even colder than normal while the sister bots were shocked silent.

Finn was shocked to hear that before speaking up.

"Again?"

Gamma was silent before she turned to the computer screen before she spoke up.

"You'll see… after all, things get very dark from here on out." Gamma said before she resumed the video… and what they all saw would make most people sick to their stomachs when they all saw the ripped up bodies of scientists… or at least what was left of them while a red alarm blared on the video while the sisters actually looked shocked… even Alpha looked shocked as well so that should say something.

"Oh my Glob." Finn said with a shocked and pale look.

Phoebe and Blaze were feeling the same thing before Blaze spoke up.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know exactly… at the time… I was carrying an injured Guinevere from mutated scientists who were out for blood." Gamma said before the camera went to the monitor.

**Movie resumed**

_The camera than showed Gamma while she carried a greatly injured Guinevere who was holding both her arm and side which slowly leaked blood… and a black ooze like substance… like her blood was infected while 4 horribly mutated Scientists rushed after them like rabid animals._

"_Dammit!, DAMMIT, how did this happen!?, We left that gem sealed… why did this happen!?" Gamma muttered while she continues to outrun the creatures while she glanced to Guinevere._

"_Hang on Guiny, just a bit more till we reach the med area, we can lock the door to keep those things out and than we can get you patched up." Gamma said to Guinevere with a worried tone._

_Said scientist groans in pain before speaking up._

"_I-I'm… not gonna make it… Gamma."_

"_Don't you dare talk like that Guinevere, your way to stubborn to die from an injury as light as those, mere scratches compared to the broken bones you had from a few accidents in the past." Gamma said while a creature appeared in front of them which made Gamma grit her teeth before she roars with raw anger._

"**OUT OF MY WAY!" **_Gamma roars before she actually kicked the creature out of the way and into the four others chasing them which caused them to stumble before Gamma resumes running down the hall while the screams of creatures and scientists fill the air from various areas._

_Guinevere still groans in pain as she starts to feel something in her body._

_A few moments pass before Gamma practically broke down the med room door before she quickly set Guinevere on the bed and made sure the door was closed and locked, even placed a couple tables at the door to barricade it before she rushed over to Guinevere to apply first aid to her, she even ripped off her shirt and lab coat to examine her wound before freezing when she saw how bad Guinevere's wound had gotten._

"_Oh… God…" Gamma said before she grit her teeth before she went to grab some things, she didn't want to admit it at all that Guinevere might turn into those… things._

_That's when Guinevere spoke._

"_Gamma." She called which made Gamma freeze before she looked to Guinevere… with a worried look on her face._

"_Y-yeah?" Gamma asked while her voice cracked up a bit._

_Guinevere coughed a bit which caused a little blood to spill out on her lips before speaking._

"_I'm a-afraid that I-I'm not going t-to make it. W-We both know that t-the infection is spreading. I-I… w-was fool to bring t-that gem inside."_

_Gamma grits her teeth before she spoke up._

"_Your no fool Guinevere, we did the same with my core before that and it turned out well, you even made bots like me and my sisters, can you really call yourself a fool for one accident that you had no control over!?" Gamma said when she looked like she wanted to cry while she knelt next to Guinevere._

_Guinevere smiled a bit weakly before she tried to bring her hand to Gamma's cheek before speaking._

"_Y-You know Gamma, I don't k-know if I said this… but I'm happy that I created you and y-your sisters. A-And despite w-what the scientists and I d-did… I always… felt that you all were my children."_

_Gamma let out a reluctant chuckles before speaking up._

"_M-must be the injuries talking but its m-more like we were made as lovers… but I love you too." Gamma points out while her hand gently gripped Guinevere's._

_Guinevere smiles a bit before speaking._

"_I wish Billy was here. I wish I told him that I love him one last time."_

"_I-I… know…. Is… there anything you want me to do… before…." Gamma said while gritting her teeth from frustration since she couldn't help Guinevere._

_Guinevere looked a bit sad before speaking._

"_T-Two… things. First one w-will be o-obvious. The second one… you won't like this… b-but, when t-this is over… your sisters must b-be put to hibernation."_

"_Hibernation?... Why?" Gamma asked with both sadness and confusion on her face._

_Guinevere coughed again before speaking._

"_I don't t-think... they're r-ready for the outside world y-yet. I h-have a feeling that someone will f-find this p-place and free y-you all. C-Can you do that?" She asked._

_Gamma nods to her before speaking up._

"_Y-yeah… I'll have to stay awake until then… but I can do that… gotta make this place decent right." Gamma said when she let's go of Guinevere's hand and stood up… she already knew what the first part was._

"_Exactly. I-I don't know h-how long… it will b-be… but when y-you wake y-your sisters… t-tell them t-that I always l-loved y-you all." Guinevere requested._

_Gamma was silent for a moment before she nods to Guinevere before she lifts her right hand back and got it into a stabbing like gesture before she spoke up._

"_I love you." Was all Gamma said when she stabs her right hand towards Guinevere's chest and Guinevere saw the broken look on Gamma's face when she had to do this._

_Guinevere gave Gamma a smile that a mom gives to her children letting Gamma know that Guinevere thinks of her as her daughter._

_ ***Stab!*** _

_Gamma's hand went clean through Guinevere's chest and the infirmary bed before blood starts to flow out of Guinevere's body… and if one looked close enough… one would see that Guinevere's blood made it look like Gamma was crying tears of blood while her body shudders._

"_I… l-l-love… y-you… too." Was all Guinevere said before she closed her eyes and her body fell limp before she died._

_Gamma was silent for a moment when she pulled her bloody arm free before she threw her head back and let out an agonized cry of sadness while blood continues to act like tears for her._

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **__Gamma cries out for a few minutes while she hugged Guinevere's body._

_She even ignored the banging on the door which showed that the creatures are trying to break in before Gamma fell silent a moment later before she turned to the door with shadows covering her eyes before she starts walking to the door before her face was fully seen… the blank iconic look that she has in the present when she felt something snap in her head before she remembered what Guinevere wanted Gamma to do._

"_Don't worry Guinevere… I'll make this place safe again…. __**No matter what!" **__Gamma said before she walks away from the body of Guinevere and towards the door before the video fades to black which showed the end of the movie._

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Gamma's control room/ Finn, Phoebe, Blaze, Gamma, Epsilon, Zeta, Delta, Beta, Eta, Alpha**

The camera moved away from the Monitor to show everyone in the room.

Epsilon had covered her mouth in shock.

Zeta had a horrified look on her face before looking at her hands when she remembered that she was the one who brought the gem in.

Beta and Alpha had unreadable looks on their faces.

Delta looked like she wanted to cry.

Eta looked like she wanted to rip into something but couldn't when she didn't know what to do.

Gamma… she had an even harder expression to read than even Beta or Alpha while shadows covered her eyes.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze were shocked after watching that video.

Tears started to leak out of Phoebe and Blazes eyes.

However Finn starts to cry after seeing what Gamma went through.

"As you all can see…. Something broke in me when I killed Guinevere and I've never been the same again… understand why I would threaten you and Sweet P if you two start to go down a dark path?, I saw what can happen if Guinevere fully turned… and if your dark half came out in full… well…" Gamma said to Finn with a dull tone before she fell silent.

Finn doesn't look at Gamma as he continues to cry before speaking up.

"I… understand."

Gamma was silent for a moment before she spoke up.

"Since I doubt you or anyone else here would want anything to do with me after learning that… I'll just give you my core and you can leave me in this chair." Gamma said with a dull tone before she turned to the group.

Finn was surprise hear that before he walked towards Gamma.

Gamma was silent while she watched Finn approaching her… she didn't know what was going through his head, but she kept her blank look on her face.

Once Finn was in front of Gamma, he surprised her and everyone else when Finn wraps his arms around Gamma before hugging her before saying.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he continues to hug her.

Gamma's eyes widen in shock before she glanced to Finn before saying one thing.

"Why…." Gamma asked since she killed Guinevere in the past… even if it was to help her, she still had blood on her armored hands.

Finn continues to hug Gamma before speaking.

"Because I know how much Guinevere meant to you. I know you didn't want to kill her but had no choice. Believe me I know how that feels. But you still have your sisters. And even though Guinevere is gone, I'm here too. I may not look like her, but I can be there for you."

Gamma's eyes widen at what Finn said before she spoke up.

"How…. Did you get over your guilt?" Gamma asked while everyone watched what was going on.

Finn sighs a bit before speaking.

"It was hard at first… but I overcame that guilt when I saved Huntress Wizard from a monster."

"Isn't that when you screamed like a girl?" Gamma asked… with a slightly amused tone… which was saying something since she was normally stoic.

Finn blushed a bit in embarrassment before speaking.

"Y-Yeah… but bottom line is, it was thanks to Huntress that I overcame my guilt. And maybe I can do the same for you."

"How?, You killed Fern in self-defense… that's different than doing it while they still are sane…" Gamma asked with a genuinely curious tone.

"That's true. But I believe if Guinevere was here, she would not want you to feel sad or guilty. I know you tried to save her and maybe what… you did was the only to keep her from… changing. And perhaps you just need someone to show that they still care for you." Finn said which confused Gamma somewhat near the end.

"And how are you going to do that?, I've been here alone for practically a few thousand years, what can you do that can top that?" Gamma said with a confused tone.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"Your sisters each had a turn with me, Phoebe and Blaze. But the only one who hasn't had a turn is you." He said.

Gamma actually blushed a bit at that before she spoke up.

"I… don't know, I mean I haven't done anything since… Guinevere died… can I think about some things first?" Gamma said when she felt more confused than ever which showed a bit on her face even if she still had a stoic look on her face.

Finn then looks directly at Gamma's eyes, which showed how concerned he is, before speaking.

"Of course. I wouldn't force you after everything. But just know that I do care for you."

Gamma hugs Finn back a bit before she spoke up when she pushed Finn back a bit.

"Alright Finn… I'll think on a few things… you got two ladies that are about to go into heat and my sisters are giving you backup so try and cheer up, most men would kill to be in you position." Gamma said with a slightly amused tone in her voice, seems talking about things helped a little but it looked like Gamma was far from fully recovered right now.

Finn remember Phoebe, Blaze and Gamma's sisters before turning his head to look at them.

While most did seem sad for Gamma but cheered up a bit when it seemed like she was making some headway to recovery, the sisters looked over to Phoebe and Blaze to see how they were holding since time did pass… about 45 to 50 minutes so their cycle was about to start soon.

Said girls blushed a bit when they looked at Finn and his naked body with hungry looks in their eyes before feeling a bit wet between their legs.

They both want to jump at Finn but showed some restraint as they were willing to wait.

"Hehe… seems you don't have much time from the states their in, I'll give you the Earth fragment, do you want to add another?, I'll be giving the Fire fragment to Epsilon to keep her from getting burned, so that leaves you with 5 others to choose from." Gamma said when she points to the monitor that showed the remaining elements.

Finn was surprised to hear that before thinking on which fragment to pick before he made a decision.

"How about the lightning fragment?" He asked.

"Stamina and speed huh?, alright, give me a couple minutes to put it in them in the bracelets, take a moment to talk with Phoebe and Blaze if you need to." Gamma said before she turned to the computer and starts typing with a thoughtful look on her face.

Finn gulps a bit before he approaches said duo.

Said Duo was a bit confused before Phoebe finally remembered what she said to Blaze about talking before saying two things.

"Oh right..." Phoebe said when she felt bad for yesterday.

Finn now felt a bit bad as well before he was in front of said Flame Elemental before speaking.

"Phoebe listen… about yesterday, I just want to say how sorry I am to upset you when I told you about the procedure."

Phoebe shook her head before she spoke up.

"No… I should apologize… I over reacted when I heard about the possibility of you dying and…. I just hate how things keep getting in the way of us being together, sounds selfish… but you never had to go through this much trouble for other women right?, I mean did you go through anything close to this for another woman?" Phoebe asked when it seemed reality was still trying to give her a slap in the face.

Finn gulp a bit before speaking.

"Well there was that time I was helping Huntress Wizard with summoning the spirit of the forest. I thought there was some relationship between the two, so I was planning not to say anything and just play my feelings for her till my flute broke."

Phoebe blinked a few times at that before raising an eyebrow at Finn while she sent him a grin.

"Seems I'll have to meet her personally than after you introduce her to me huh?, I bet she's very flexible huh?" Phoebe teased with a grin on her face.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"Huh? Phoebe I'm not sure if Huntress wants to see me, because it got a bit awkward when we met the second time."

A girlish scream rang out through the room which made everyone look to Gamma's computer… and saw a younger Finn kissing Huntress on the lips after she said,"because you love me", before he pulled away and screamed a moment later while Gamma had a small smile on her face.

"Sorry, couldn't resist and it seemed fitting and it seems she returns the feelings if she let you do that." Gamma said to the group's while the video looped.

Phoebe just looked at Finn with an amused look on her face to hear what he could say now.

Finn was now feeling more embarrassed before speaking.

"Okay look when I was still feeling guilty about Fern, I had trouble doing my duty whenever I saw his face. Then that's when this big Banana Fudge monster shows up. Huntress and I teamed up and when she was not gonna move I sprang to action and killed the beast. So after I kissed her… I saw Fern's face on Huntress's which made me scream."

"Huh, still, seems like she did a lot for you that day, images aside, seems she has more than just friendship on her mind if she went through all of that and let you kiss her… though you'll probably need a therapist for that Fern thing later." Phoebe said before giving Finn a half lidded look near the end.

"Well actually that whole Fern thing stopped a while ago. But I do owe Huntress an explanation." Finn said before Phoebe sent him a grin.

"Well then, after we get our cycle over with, looks like you'll be going for this Huntress for a *talk*, and Marceline it seems, got any other ladies in mind cause it seems like you're trying to be… uh… Blaze, what was that book you read about the guy with multiple women to romance?, Think he was a king or something?, I mean he's about to get it on with us and 6 possibly 7 hot looking robot women so 8 to 9 women in total right now, might as well make it 10 or 11 if his luck with women is strong." Phoebe teased before looking to Blaze for a bit of help.

Blaze giggled a bit before speaking up.

"That's true Phoebe. Plus I think Finn fits the description since he'll be the Fire Kingdom's King right?"

"True, and who knows, he might go after more princess's afterwords, makes me wonder if his lust knows no bounds…. Personally with that water fragment, I'm curious about those nymphs that are in Finn's pond." Phoebe teased the Cybernetic human.

Finn blushed a bit brightly before he grabbed Phoebe's hands before speaking.

"Listen Phoebe, I don't know if more women will join, but I want to be with women I know and love." He said when he stared at Phoebe's eyes.

"I love you Phoebe." He said.

Phoebe blushed brightly at that before she sent him a teasing grin.

"I love you too, but all I'm saying is that if you decided to make moves on more women, just keep me in the loop and don't pull any dangerous stunts if you can help it… after all… the more experience you get, the better you'll be in bed after all." Phoebe teased when she licks her lips when her heat starts to mess with her a bit.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"Don't worry Phoebe, I promise you be the first to know if I want another woman to join. I also promise not to do another dangerous stunt like that again. Seeing you and any other woman happy is all I need." He said before he brought his lips to Phoebe's.

Phoebe's eyes widen while her body flared a bit from that before she closed her eyes and melts into the kiss while hugging Finn which caused her breasts to press into Finn's chest.

Finn blushed when he felt Phoebe breasts. But doesn't stop kissing her.

Blaze along with Gamma and her sisters's eyes widen from the actions before some blushed as they watched the scene.

Gamma than cleared her throat to get their attention before she spoke up.

"I finished the two bracelets, but please take this orgy elsewhere please, I really don't want to have to clean up this place later, aside from the twilight room, we have other massive rooms…. Or if you want, you can use the head guest room here, it's big enough to fit you all many times over." Gamma said before she turned to the kissing duo with the lightning and earth bracelets in one hand and tossed Epsilon the fire Bracelet.

Finn looked at Phoebe before speaking up.

"What do you think Phoebe?"

"Hmmm… alright, but I hope you have some of those condoms in that arm of yours." Phoebe teased before Gamma spoke up.

"Actually, I have a pill that can make Finn impotent for 24 hours, it was developed for human use only but I doubt anyone else needs it right?, Unless Phoebe here can get another woman pregnant than we should worry." Gamma said while she slid her chair a bit to a medicine cabinet and starts to look at each bottle to find the right one.

Finn did wonder if Phoebe can do that before he was more focused on the pill.

"Hmmm… What do you think Phoebe? Use the pill or condoms?" He asked.

"Hmm… I would go for both the condom and the pill to be safe, and I had it checked every now and then, but it seemed that the closer that we get to the yearly cycle, the more potent I get, so I'll need to be careful with Blaze here." Phoebe said when she remembers a few trips to the Fire kingdom healers to test a few things.

Blaze blushed a bit while thinking about carrying either Phoebe or Finn's kid.

Finn nods in agreement before looking at Gamma.

"I'll take the pill Gamma."

"Here then, I found it, I'll need to make more later but I got enough for a week straight." Gamma said when she got up from her chair and walks over to Finn and passes him the pill.

Finn took the pill before he put it in his mouth and swallow it before speaking.

"So Phoebe, which room should we go to?"

"The big guestroom, might as well make this a sight to remember for many." Phoebe said with a teasing tone before she looked to Gamma.

"Where is this room at?" Phoebe asked before Gamma went to her keyboard and types before an arrow appeared on the ground before she spoke up.

"You three follow the arrow, seems that I'll be talking a bit more with my sisters here before they join you, hope you don't mind waiting for us to get done." Gamma said while the sisters looked at one another before they looked to Finn and nods in agreement.

Finn wondered what Gamma and her sisters were gonna do before he looked to Phoebe and Blaze.

"So ladies, shall we get going?" He said before he brought his hand out to Phoebe first.

Phoebe smiles before she surprised Finn by moving a bit and wrapped her arms around Finn's arm before speaking up.

"Figured this would be better, besides… I'm not the only one here remember?" Phoebe said while nudging her head towards Blaze.

Finn turned his head to see said lady in waiting looking at the duo with a blush on her face before Finn smiles at Blaze before he held his robotic arm out.

Blaze see the invitation before she walk towards Finn and wrapped her arms around Finn's.

Phoebe smiles at that before she looked to Blaze with a grin.

"Now that we got those things out of the way... Blaze dear... let's take Finn to the big guest room shall we?" Phoebe said before she got ready to pull Finn to follow the arrow.

"Yes let's." Blaze said with a grin before she helped to pull Finn to follow the arrow.

"Don't forget these." Gamma said when she tossed the Earth Fragment Bracelet and the Lightning Fragment Bracelet towards them before Phoebe caught the earth bracelet while the lightning one… conked Finn in the head before the bracelet… landed between Blaze's breasts which made Zeta, Epsilon, Delta, Eta, and Alpha chuckle or giggle at that while Gamma sweatdropped.

Blaze blushed a bit in embarrassment before she used her free hand to take out the fragment from her breasts.

"Thanks." She said to Gamma with an awkward look.

"No… problem, though I think a dazed Finn will need to be led to the room now." Gamma said with a raised eyebrow when Finn looked dazed to her.

Everyone looked to see said human when they saw that Finn was in a daze of some sorts after getting hit on the head with the Lightning fragment.

Phoebe sweatdrops at that before she looked to Blaze.

"Come on Blaze, we got a dazed Finn to lead right now." Phoebe said before she starts to pull a dazed Finn away from the group.

Blaze nods to her girlfriend before she helps pulling Finn as well before the trio exit the room after stopping to help Finn adjust a few times when he nearly tripped on the way out.

Gamma than looked to her sisters before she spoke up.

"So… questions?" Gamma asked when her sisters looked to her before the scene shifts to Phoebe, Blaze, and Finn entering a very large empty room.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military Base/ Large guest room/ Phoebe, Blaze, Finn**

The trio enter the large empty room before Phoebe looked around the place with some confusion on her face.

"Hold on, why is this place empty?" Phoebe asked when she never saw a room like this yet.

Blaze was confused as well before the trio heard Gamma's voice on the speaker.

"**Sorry, but please pick a theme if you want and I'll set the room." **Gamma said over the speaker to the two elemental women.

Blaze looked at Phoebe before speaking.

"What theme do you want Phoebe?"

"I'd go for fire for obvious reasons, but do you want to change things up a little?" Phoebe asked with a curious tone.

Blaze took a moment to think before speaking.

"Nope."

"Well than, a Fire themed room please." Phoebe asked before they heard Gamma speaking up.

"**Very well, may I suggest a combo of sorts when the sisters join you later?" **Gamma said over the speaker.

"What type of combo?" Blaze asked.

"**I'd add some water for Epsilon and maybe a earth like addon to the fire, trust me, it sound off but the combo system here works well." **Gamma said over the speaker.

Blaze looks at Phoebe to see what she thinks.

"Hmmm… you know what, let's see what the combo looks like, might as well add all of them for the sisters as well, seems interesting if it makes thing better for all of us." Phoebe said with a grin on her face before Gamma spoke up.

"**Very well." **Gamma said before the room starts to rumble and shift before the fiery duo's widening eyes before the rumbling stopped to show a sight that couldn't normally be seen even in Ooo's strange lands naturally… at least as far as anyone of them knew.

The room itself looked like a mix of all elements that the trio went through, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Twilight… all in all it looked amazing with multiple beds in the center of the room that were puzzled together to make an extremely large bed for them.

"Wow." Blaze said with a surprise look on her face with Phoebe speaking up a moment later.

"Yeah… let's get Finn to the bed before he recovers so he can get a surprising sight shall we?" Phoebe teased when her heat starts to kick in slowly when a couple minutes were left.

Blaze nods to Phoebe before feeling her heat kick in as well before the duo help Finn on the Fire bed.

When they did get Finn on the bed, Phoebe looked to Blaze with a lust filled look on her face.

"Why not give him a surprising sight when he recovers… follow me and you and I can get started." Phoebe said before she walked onto the bed which didn't burn while she gestures for Blaze to follow her.

Blaze gave Phoebe the same lust filled look before following her girlfriend.

It was only a few moments till said human regained consciousness fully.

"Oh man, what happen?" He asked before his eyes widen a bit when he noticed the room he's in.

"Where am I?" He questioned before he hears a voice behind him.

"In the large guest room that Gamma pointed out, was empty at the time… but instead of wondering about that, why not look behind you for a interesting sight." Finn heard Phoebe say from behind him.

Finn turned his head before his face blushed like a tomato at what he was seeing.

Turns out, Phoebe and Blaze were making out on the bed with Blaze being on her back while Phoebe was rubbing her left hip between Blaze's legs and on her folds.

Finn was still blushing before he starts to enjoy watching the two make out for a bit.

Phoebe took a moment to send Finn a grin before she kept quiet now when she rolled her and Blaze over which had Blaze on top of her before she held Blaze's ass with her hands and starts to massage Blazes ass checks which gave Finn the perfect view of Phoebe fondling Blaze's ass.

Finn gulped a bit before he felt his dick slowly get hard.

Phoebe noticed which made her lick her lips but she ignored it for now to focus on Blaze right now when she moved one hand from her ass and towards Blaze's folds before Phoebe starts to rub and finger Blaze's folds before she spoke up to the Lady in waiting.

"Come on Blaze, were supposed to give Finn a show here, not very exciting if I'm the one doing the work here." Phoebe said before she starts to lick and suck on Blaze's breasts when Phoebe moves her body a bit under Blaze to do that and to give her better access to Blaze's folds.

Blaze let out a soft moan before she brought one hand to Phoebe's right breast before giving it a nice squeeze before bringing her other hand to Phoebe's folds before sticking her finger in.

Phoebe moans a bit which was muffled a bit thanks to Blaze's breasts in her mouth before she starts to double her effort on the lady in waiting while she glanced to Finn for a second to see how he was doing right now.

Finn continues to watch as he was feeling turned on from the scene before his dick was fully erect.

Phoebe smirks a little while her body heats up a bit before it shot up greatly before her body jolts when her heat kicked in fully before she pulled her head back before she spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Hey Blaze… take a look at Finn real quick." Phoebe said while she continues to finger Blaze's folds which got many times wetter than normal.

Said lady in waiting turned her head before her face blushed as she saw Finn's dick standing tall and erect.

Blaze smirked a bit before she licked her lips at the sight before Phoebe spoke up.

"Follow my lead." Phoebe said with a surprisingly wide grin on her face when she slid out from under Blaze and turned her gaze to Finn which was full of lust… it seems the yearly heat cycle for the Flame people kicked in now.

Blaze was giving the Hero the same look when her heat starts to kick in.

Finn gulped a bit from the duo's gaze.

Phoebe then starts to slowly crawl to Finn on all fours like a cat of sorts before she spoke up.

"Get ready Finn… because you won't be leaving anytime soon… better add those bracelets if you have them." Phoebe said before she points to the Lightning and Earth Fragment Bracelet next to Finn.

Finn sees this said fragments before he put the Earth fragment on his robotic arm and the Lightning fragment on his left arm.

And that was it for Phoebe and the remains of her self control when she pounced towards Finn with a lust filled look in her eyes.

Finn let out a small girlish scream before getting pounced by his girlfriend which caused him and Phoebe to crash onto the bed with Finn on his back before Phoebe crawled to his head a moment later and kissed him with her tongue slipping in a moment later to wrestle with his tongue while Blaze saw what was going on while Phoebe's rear shook a bit from her crawling.

Finn was completely shocked by that move before it took him a few seconds before he melts into the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Phoebe before he had his tongue fight back.

Phoebe than surprised Finn by moving her body down after she pulled her head away, and with no warning, opened her mouth wide before she practically swallowed his dick before she starts to bob her head with gagging sounds and noises when she actually took most of his dick into her mouth.

"OH GLOB!" Finn yelped out before he starts to enjoy the blowjob.

Blaze was surprised at Phoebe's move, along with Finn's little outburst before she decides to crawl next to Finn before she surprised the hero by cupping his cheeks and smashed her lips on Finn's before she slipped her tongue in to wrestle Finn's tongue.

Said human was completely caught off guard by that action before he shrugged and kissed back before he had his tongue fight Blaze's tongue.

For a minute straight, Phoebe kept bobbing her head up and down on Finn's dick before she noticed Blazes rear which gave her lust fueled mind an idea before she braced her body with her left hand and used her right hand to finger Blaze's folds not a moment later.

Said lady in waiting, whom still had her lips on Finn's, jolts a bit before she opened one eye and saw where Phoebe's arm was before looking at her girlfriend.

Phoebe just had a lust filled look in her eye while she continues to finger Blaze's folds and suck Finn's dick like it was obvious for her to do it.

Blaze moans in Finn's mouth before said human wrapped his one arm around Blaze waist so he can keep kissing her before he put his robotic arm on top of Phoebe's head to make her take his dick deep in her mouth.

Phoebe's eyes widen a bit at the action when that happened before her lust fueled mind just went with it and tries to relax her throat around Finn's dick when it start to go down her throat which made her gag greatly.

Finn and Blaze continue to kiss before the duo finally pulled back so they can breathe.

Then the two looked at each other's eyes.

Blaze with a lust filled look follow by some love for the human, while Finn's eyes had a look that said he wanted to ravage her greatly, but showed the same feeling that Blaze felt for him before he surprised the lady in waiting by bringing his mouth to Blaze's right tit before he starts to suck on it.

Blaze was indeed surprised by that before she moaned a bit loud from that action.

Phoebe in the meantime managed to relax her throat before she took a moment to brace herself before she slammed her head down and took Finn's entire dick into her mouth which caused a serious bulge in her throat from the action before she starts bobbing her head and breathed a few times when Finn's dick exits her throat before she starts to thrust her fingers in and out of Blaze's pussy with more speed.

Said lady in waiting moans a bit loud from that pleasure before she wrapped her arms around Finn's head to keep him close.

It seemed the Earth Element fragment did help Finn's stamina when Finn's dick only slowly twitches instead of quickly twitching like it normally would.

Finn did feel that and was happy that the Earth fragment is helping him since he was enjoying having his dick in Phoebe's mouth which was why he still have have his hand on Phoebe's head.

Phoebe than used her hand to fondle his balls with some force behind it to really get Finn going while Phoebe continues to lick the underside of Finn's dick while she sucked it.

Said human's moans were muffled duo to his mouth on Blaze's right breast before brought his mouth to the left breast and starting sucking the nipple.

For a minute more Phoebe continues to suck Finn's dick before she pulled her head away with a gasp and it forced Finn's robotic hand away before Phoebe starts to stroke Finn's dick with her free hand while she caught her breath in full.

Finn shudders a bit before he moans a bit in Blaze's breast.

He even brought his robotic hand to Phoebe's cheek before he lovingly rubbed it which made Phoebe smirk before she lowered her body before Finn's dick slipped between her breasts before Phoebe used her right arm to hold them together after she removed her fingers from Blaze's folds and her left held her body steady.

Blaze shudders a bit but was a bit disappointed that Phoebe did that.

Finn noticed it before he brought his human arm down till he brought his fingers to Blaze's wet folds before putting two fingers inside.

Said lady in waiting jolts a bit before she starts to moan from that action.

Phoebe took a moment to watch what Finn was doing before she start to lift and lower her breasts at a steady rhythm while she stuck her tongue out to lick the head of his dick and enjoyed the reactions that Finn gave her.

Said human shudders before he moans a bit in Blaze's breast as he continues to move his fingers around said lady in waiting's pussy.

For a minute to two, Phoebe continues to move her breasts before she felt Finn's dick twitching faster and faster which made Phoebe speed up her own actions until…

Finn groans in Blaze's breasts before he grunts and his sperm starts spurting out to coat Phoebe's face and breasts which in turn made Phoebe close her eyes while she had a smile on her face when she saw Finn cumming before she waits for Finn to ride out his orgasm while she opened her mouth and latched her mouth on the head of his dick to drink his semen.

It was a minute or so till Finn finally tapped off.

He pulled his head back from Blaze's breasts so he can breathe before looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe still had her lips around Finn's dickhead and pulled her head away from Finn's dick before she sent him a teasing lust filled look before opening her mouth to show that she had semen in it before she closed her mouth and swallows before opening it again to show that it was now empty while Phoebe looked to see Finn's reaction.

Said human was shocked after seeing Phoebe do that. But then again, he remembered Epsilon, Beta, Delta and Alpha did that to him. Though it was Dark Finn that Alpha was with but still. Plus he remembered what Phoebe, Blaze and Zeta did as well.

Finn still looks at Phoebe before speaking.

"Wow Phoebe." He said which made Phoebe chuckle before she spoke up with a lust filled growl to her voice.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet… **time for this Queen to ride her King!" **Phoebe growls out before her tone got more lust filled before she stood up on the bed and looked at Finn like he was her prey.

Finn was shocked at the tone Phoebe used before he and Phoebe were surprised to see Blaze stand up and walk towards Phoebe before speaking.

"Not so fast Phoebe. If anyone gets to ride the new King first… **it's gonna be ME!" **Blaze growled with a determined look.

Phoebe in turn starts chuckling before she spoke up.

"Alright, I'll bite, why do you think that you get first dibs… **I'm the flipping Queen in this relationship remember?" **Phoebe said with a grin and a growl when she walked to Blaze and pressed her breasts into Blaze's while looking Blaze in the eye.

Blaze doesn't feel intimidated as she looked at Phoebe in the eyes before speaking.

"True you are the Queen in this relationship… **But I can do some amazing things with my tail that can make Finn cum more." **She said.

Phoebe just let's a fanged grin form on her face before she practically butts heads with Blaze before she only said two things when Phoebe summoned her dicks which point right at Blaze.

"**Prove it!" **Phoebe growled out before she grips the back of Blaze's head and smashed her lips onto Blaze's for a very aggressive kiss while her other hand gripped Blaze's ass and Phoebe slid her dicks between Blaze's hips.

Blaze was shocked at the move before she wrapped one arm around the back Phoebe's head to deepen the kiss before slipping her tongue in to wrestle her girlfriend's tongue.

Then she brought her other hand to Phoebe's ass before giving it a hard squeeze before slapping it.

Phoebe jolts at that before she pulled her head away before speaking up.

"**Get ready for a real dicking for that one."** Phoebe growls out before she pushed Blaze onto her back before she spoke up with a domaninate look in her eyes.

"**Either get that tail to work or spread those legs cause I'm gonna go for stuffing you silly if you don't pick soon." **Phoebe growls out with a fanged grin while her dicks pulse with fiery blood.

Finn was shocked at was happening before speaking.

"Look ladies, I'm sure we can find a way to work this out." He tried to reason.

But it seemed that reason wasn't working right now when Phoebe looked to Finn with a fanged grin.

"**Unless you want to take her place right now, I suggest you just watch the show for now, she's the one who started it and I'm finishing it!" **Phoebe growled out to Finn while her dicks pulsed somewhat when she looked his way.

Finn was surprised a bit from that before he remember what he did to Beta and Eta before thinking.

'_Looks like I'm gonna have to show Phoebe who's boss then.' _He thought before he stood on the bed and start walking towards Phoebe.

Phoebe looks to Finn with some confusion before she watched what he would do.

That's when Finn spoke.

"You know Phoebe, I hoped we do this in a civilized manner, but it looks like I'm just gonna do this." He said before he surprised Phoebe by pushing her on her back before he kneels down and pinned her arms.

Blaze was surprised after seeing Finn did that.

For a moment, Phoebe was so shocked, that her dicks vanished since she needed to keep some focus to keep them grown before she grins a moment later.

"**Well well, actually taking charge huh?, let's see what you can do Finn since as far as I know… you never really were the attacking type in the bedroom."** Phoebe teased while she rubs her right hip between Finn's legs and rubs his dick and balls with it.

Said human shudders a bit before he looked at Phoebe with grin before speaking.

"Then prepare to be surprised." He said before leaning to kiss her lips which made Phoebe blink in surprise before she lets out a pleased moan into Finn's mouth before she starts to fight back with her tongue.

Finn moans in Phoebe's mouth as well before he had his tongue fight back.

Phoebe continues to fight back before she starts to rub her hips on Finn's dick again before she carefully moved her wrists to see how strong Finn's grip was while he was distracted.

Said human still had a hold Phoebe's arms as he continues to kiss his fiery girlfriend.

He made sure to have a bit of his weight on Phoebe so he can make sure that she couldn't move.

Phoebe had to chuckle mentally when she felt that, Finn maybe strong but Phoebe does have a few surprises on her end, unless Finn did something else soon, she would act.

Finn then finally stopped kissing Phoebe before pulling his away so the two can breathe before he looks at her eyes.

Phoebe had a lust filled look in her eyes before she spoke up after a few seconds of catching her breath.

"**So… seems like the practice here really worked for you… time to get serious yes?"** Phoebe growled out cryptically to Finn.

Finn smirks at Phoebe before speaking.

"Yes. But first let's get you warmed up." He said before called out Blaze's name while not taking his eyes off of Phoebe.

"Yo Blaze, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

Blaze was wondering what Finn needed before speaking.

"**What is it?"**

Finn then grins before speaking.

"Help me pin… my Queen's arms for me."

Phoebe took a moment to register what Finn just said before she looked over to Blaze to see what she would do, an aggressive Elemental would normally do their own thing for pleasure first since the Elemental mate would continue as well, so it might be hard for Blaze to listen unless she got some pleasure out of it.

Then Finn spoke up.

"Just make sure to have your pussy on Phoebe's face after you do that."

Blaze was surprised at the request before grinning at the idea before speaking.

"**Why of course my King. But hopefully I get a special award for this right?"**

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"Don't worry. You'll get a very nice reward."

That was all Blaze needed to hear before she got behind Phoebe's head before she bend to have her arms on said fiery Queen's before Finn let go.

Than Blaze brought her wet folds over Phoebe's face before speaking.

"**Start licking."** She order before slamming her folds on Phoebe's mouth.

Phoebe was surprised at that, but instead of fighting it for now, all she did was sticking her tongue as deep as it could go into Blaze's tunnel before she got a grin on her face when her tongue starts reforming and lengthening inside of Blaze's pussy while it wiggles around.

Said lady in waiting jolts from that action before she starts moaning a bit from the pleasure.

Finn chuckles at the scene before he went down and open Phoebe's legs to see her folds.

The Flame Queen's folds were extremely soaked with fiery fluids, but thanks to Finn's soon to be replaced immunity, they just looked and felt like an orangish colored fluid instead of some kind of fiery acid.

Finn then decides to something surprising to Phoebe before he took out his tongue and starts licking her folds.

Phoebe jolts and groans at that, but since her mouth was preoccupied, she could only let out a muffled sound before she doubled her efforts with eating out the heated lady in waiting.

Blaze pants a bit before she starts to moan a bit loud from the feeling.

Finn continues to lick Phoebe's folds before he stuck his tongue in the heated Monarch's pussy before wiggling it around.

As that happened Finn starts to think.

'_Wow this is different than Beta's. I mean it taste a bit bitter at first… but now I want to keep tasting this.'_

Phoebe in the meantime was enjoying what was going on but her eyes noticed Blaze's ass before she had another idea when she starts licking Blaze with more vigor when she wanted to see if her grip on her arms would loosen.

Said lady in waiting tried to keep holding on to Phoebe's arms, but the pleasure she was receiving, was making her loosen her hold.

Phoebe than used a bit of strength to yank her arms free before she slapped her hands onto Blaze's ass for a moment before she quickly slid her index fingers into Blazes ass before she starts to finger the lady in waiting's ass with her index fingers and her tongue went into overdrive to really get Blaze's kitten purring.

"**Gah!" **Blaze yelped a bit before she starts purring a bit at the treatment.

Phoebe lets out a muffled chuckle before she starts doubling her efforts while one of her legs wrapped around Finn's head before her other leg wrapped around his head as well which pinned and pressed Finn's face right into her folds which made her groan for a moment.

Finn was surprised at this before he mentally shrugs and continues eating Phoebe out with gusto.

He also surprised the fiery monarch by bringing his hands to Phoebe's breasts before squeezing them hard.

Phoebe lets out a muffled groan from that before she continues to eat Blaze out while her legs kept Finn's head pinned before her pussy starts twitching after a minute.

Finn felt that which made him go faster on his licking while squeezing Phoebe's breasts a harder.

Phoebe lets out a loud groan when she felt that before she lets out a shriek like moan into Blaze's pussy before she starts to squirt on Finn's face while her legs practically locked around his head like a vice.

Blaze was moaning a bit from the pleasure before she squirts in Phoebe's mouth..

Finn was surprised at the amount Phoebe squirted before he tries to drink some of it.

For a few moments, the two women continue cumming before they tap off before they start to pant for breath while Phoebe's legs released Finn's head.

However, Finn surprisingly continues to lick Phoebe's pussy as if he wanted to taste more or her.

Phoebe lets out a few moans and groans before she had enough and with the ability that most Flame Elemental's had, turned into raw fire, slithered behind Finn, reformed, and gripped his rear and shoved him face first into Blaze, to be more exact, her pussy which caused the lady in waiting to fall back while Phoebe watched with a lust fueled look in her eyes when she had ideas in mind.

Finn was completely caught off by that action before he decides to go with it and starts eating Blaze out.

Said lady in waiting was beyond shock at what was happening before she starts to moan a bit from that action.

Phoebe just looked amused at what was going on before she summoned one dick, walked over Finn while he was busy with eating Blaze out, and aimed her dick at Blaze's mouth while she was distracted before she took advantage of her moaning to shove her dick balls deep into Blaze's mouth before she starts to thrust her hips with no mercy while she gripped Blaze's head.

Said lady in waiting was again shocked at that action before she starts to gag a bit before moaning.

That's when she remembered what she did to Zeta before she brought one hand to Phoebe's folds before inserting two fingers in the monarch's pussy before moving them around.

"**Oh Glob yes!" **Phoebe groans out while she starts to practically bash her hips into Blazes face from that action while her dick slowly pulses.

Blaze mentally chuckles before thinking.

'_**Well if you like that… then you'll definitely like this. However, consider it as payback.' **_She thought before she brought her other hand around Phoebe's ass before she inserts her finger in the Queen's asshole before thrusting said finger in and out.

"**GAAAAH!" **Phoebe yelled before she surprised Blaze by shooting her load right then and there down her throat while she hilts her dick inside of Blaze's mouth and held her there… seems that plan backfired a little bit on Blaze.

Said lady in waiting's eyes widen a bit from that before she tries to swallow as much of Phoebe's load as she can as she continues to finger her girlfriend's ass and pussy.

Blaze was slowly failing however when fiery semen slowly flowed down Blaze's chin and onto her breaths before Phoebe taps out a moment later when she stumbles back and nearly trips over Finn which made her stumble and fall onto the bed behind him in a sitting position before she pants for breath while her dick vanished from her concentration breaking.

Blaze pants bit but gets back to moaning as she forgot that Finn was still eating her pussy out.

It was a few moments before Blaze grunts a bit before climaxing on Finn's face.

Said human was a bit surprised before he tries to drink Blaze's love juice.

It took about a minute or so before the lady in waiting finally tapped off before falling on her back on the bed before panting.

"**O-Oh… Glob." **She said between pants.

Finn chuckles a bit before looking Phoebe to see how she's doing…. To not see her?

Before Finn could wonder where Phoebe went to, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and felt a pair of hands wrap around his dick to stroke it with to hands while he heard Phoebe speaking up while her right cheek rests against Finn's lower back.

"**Hehe… guess it's time for you to have some real fun huh?, not very fair that you do all of the work huh?"** Phoebe growled out while her hands quickly but smoothly strokes Finn's dick.

Said human groans a bit before speaking.

"Then how about we just get to it then?"

Phoebe just grins before she turns into Fire and reformed in front of Finn while she had a lust filled grin on her face while she continues to stroke his dick.

"**Well then, got a position in mind?, or do I need to lead this dance?" **Phoebe teased while she speeds up her stroking motion a bit.

Finn groans a bit a again before looking at Phoebe with lust filled smirk.

Then he surprised his girlfriend by pushing her on her back again which surprised Phoebe greatly before she looked to Finn with a caught off guard look that showed some surprising lust still in her eyes while she wonders what Finn would do next.

Finn then remembered what is dark half did before and he went to his arm tapped on the diamond before the screen popped up.

He scroll down till he found the section for tier 15 till he clicked on the condom folder till said object popped out.

Finn open it before taking out the piece of rubber before he went to put it on his dick.

Phoebe just grins when she saw that before she spread her legs for Finn while she took a second to glance at Blaze to see how she was holding so far.

Said lady in waiting pants a bit while feeling a bit jealous and disappointed that Finn picked Phoebe than her.

Phoebe, even in her heated state, felt a bit bad before she looked to Finn before she spoke up.

"**Actually, why don't you give Blaze a turn first, I can take that ass of her for a spin." **Phoebe said with a grin on her face while she glanced to see Blaze's reaction to that move.

Blaze was indeed surprised after hearing that before she gave Phoebe a look that said 'Thank you' but also a look that said 'I love you so much'.

While Phoebe did appreciate the looks, she did want to make one point clear.

"**Though, after you have fun with her, I hope you won't use that condom with me, unless you have more to use, I don't go for used things." **Phoebe said with a grin on her face to the Cybernetic human.

Finn was surprised at the request before speaking up.

"Anything for you my Queen." He said before went to Blaze.

He stood tall while his condom covered dick point at Blaze's face before speaking up.

"On your feet." He said with a authoritative tone

Phoebe had a grin on her face while she looked to Blaze to see how she would respond to that.

Blaze was surprised a bit before she felt turned on with way Finn gave her an order before standing on her feet.

She shuddered a bit after feeling the Hero's dick on her stomach when he approached and hugged her for a moment.

That's when Blaze and Phoebe were shocked when Finn surprised the heated lady in waiting by grabbing her ass before lifting her up and positioned her folds above his dick.

Phoebe got a wider grin on her face from that action and the expression on Blaze's face before she got up while the duo was distracted.

Blaze was really surprised at this move before looking at Finn.

Said human smirks before speaking.

"You ready?"

Before Blaze could answer, she wrapped her legs around Finn's waist before wrapping her arms around his neck before she nods her head at him.

Finn acknowledges before he brought Blaze down on his dick.

"**Gah!" **Blaze yelped before she tries adjusting Finn's dick inside her.

Said Hero was concerned for her before he brought his lips to Blaze's so she can relax.

Blaze was feeling a bit better before she starts to kiss back.

However the tender moment was interrupted when Blaze felt a pair of hands on her ass before she heard Phoebe speaking up with a lust filled tone.

"**Sorry but I don't want to wait to long!" **Phoebe said before she starts to pull and push Blaze's hips which made Finn's dick enter and exit her pussy while Phoebe had a lust filled grin on her face the entire time.

Blaze moans a bit loud at the action before Finn pulled his head back.

He looks at Phoebe before speaking.

"I thought you were gonna take her ass." He said with a grin which made Phoebe grin in turn.

"**Technically I am, but try and remember that the rougher you get with a Flame Elemental during this yearly heat cycle…"** Phoebe said while she strengthens her grip on Blaze's ass before she spoke up with a growl this time before she actually slams Blaze on and off of Finn's dick which threatens to knock Finn over.

"**THE MUCH MORE WILD WE GET!" **Phoebe roars out before she actually knocked Finn onto his back with Blaze now being on top of him before Phoebe approached the duo with a lust filled grin on her face.

Blaze did not imagine herself getting manhandled before getting her pussy filled up with each thrust.

Finn at the same time was surprised at the action before looking back at Phoebe.

Phoebe kept her grin on her face at the expressions they had before she spoke up with a growl this time.

"**So believe me... if you think Blaze, who's an average citizen here if you ignore the blue flame color, can get as wild as I can during this time of year…"** Phoebe growled out with a lust filled tone before she leaned down to the two while she roughly gripped Blaze's ass with her hands before she spoke up again.

"**Than you two never really saw me really let loose then, I'm the Queen of flames for a reason, so just one tip before I stuff this ass of hers with a dick or two…" **Phoebe growls out with a lust filled tone before she summoned her two dicks and aimed them at Blaze's ass before growling to the duo.

"**You better lose the lovey dovey act for today and go as rough or as aggressive as you physically can, otherwise, you'll never keep up with me!" **Phoebe growled out before she slammed both of her dicks into Blaze's ass with no mercy before she starts thrusting like a being possessed which in turn forced Blaze to lift and lower her hips on Finn's dick when Phoebe's actions forced her to move.

"**GAH!" **Blaze yelled before she starts moaning loudly.

Finn let Phoebe's advice sink in before he grabbed Blaze's hips and starts thrusting his dick in her pussy with gusto which made Blaze moan more which in turn made Phoebe grin while she continues to thrust into her girlfriend's ass with no mercy.

Blaze was moaning loud with ecstasy as she enjoyed having her holes fucked before she turned her head to look at Phoebe.

Phoebe noticed and instead of saying anything, grins when she brought her right hand to Blazes's face and gripped it before she slammed her lips onto Blaze's for a deep kiss while she kept thrusting into Blaze's ass.

Blaze moans in Phoebe's mouth before she slipped her tongue in her mouth to wrestle the monarch's.

Phoebe lets out a slight moan from that before she pulled away and forced Blaze to look to Finn to see his expression while he thrusts into Blaze.

Said human continues to thrust in Blaze's pussy before he looks at Blaze with a smirk before he brought his hands up to her breast before he pinched and twists her nipples.

"**GAH!" **Blaze yelped a bit at the pain.

Even though she was shocked at the sudden move, but surprisingly, she actually starts to enjoy it before she starts moaning with ecstasy again.

For two to three minutes, the duo continue to thrust into Blaze's holes, Phoebe's dicks start twitching again before she doubles her efforts to make Blaze cum as well so she could get a turn with Finn while Phoebe had a snarl like expression on her face from how hard it was for her to fight back her orgasm

Finn was having the same feeling, even though the Earth fragment helped slow down his climax, he grinds his teeth before doubling his efforts as well.

It took another minute before Phoebe roars out when she couldn't hold it anymore before she starts to unload her semen right into Blaze's ass with surprising force but instead of hilting herself, she continues thrusting into Blaze's ass the entire time.

Finn grunts and groans before cumming hard in Blaze's pussy, even though he had the condom on which caused to bloat in Blaze's stomach.

Said lady in waiting came on Finn's condom covered dick after feeling both of her lovers's climaxes.

It took about 10 seconds for them to be done ejaculating before Phoebe took a moment to pant for breath while she looked to see Blaze's and Finn's expressions… she wasn't done yet by a long shot.

Blaze pants a few times while having a very pleased look with tongue sticking out.

She may look like she can continue but probably needs a little break.

Finn, even though he was trying to catch his breath, wasn't tired at all before giving Phoebe a look that meant he wasn't done yet.

Phoebe grins at that before she grips Blaze's shoulders and lifts her off of Finn's dick which caused the condom to be pulled off of Finn's dick and stayed in Blaze's pussy before Phoebe actually turned Blaze a bit and tossed her onto a different bed near her and onto her back before she looked back to Finn before speaking up while her dicks vanished.

"**Hope your ready for round two now, cause it's my turn now." **Phoebe growls with a grin on her face when she approached Finn with a lust filled look in her eyes that seemed to glow a bit from how intense her gaze was.

Finn blushed a bit before grinning at his Queen before he went to his arm to take out another condom.

Though Finn got surprised when Phoebe reached forward and pinched condom in her hands before it burned away while she had a lust filled grin on her face.

"**Considering how long I waited for this and all the crap we went through, I believe it would be better for going with no condom for now, and Blaze already has a treat that she and I can share later… but for now, get ready for a really wild ride!"** Phoebe growled out while she moved her legs apart over Finn which showed that Phoebe was actually dripping with juices which also trailed down her legs a bit.

Finn was first surprised to see Phoebe burning the condom. However… he couldn't seem to argue with that logic.

That's when the Hero did the unexpected before he pushed himself up before he jump to pounce Phoebe before making her fall on her back with him on top.

Phoebe was caught off guard when that happened before she took a moment to try and recover from what just happened since Finn tackling her was not an expected moment for her.

Blaze was first shocked after having Phoebe toss her to another bed before her eyes widen when she saw the next condom getting burned and hearing what the fiery monarch said.

But that changed when her jaw dropped after witnessing Finn tackling Phoebe. She was already getting turned on after seeing that.

Said human looked at Phoebe's eyes with a lust filled smirk before he lined his cock to his girlfriend's pussy.

But instead of inserting it, he moved his dick around in a teasing manner on the monarch's folds.

Phoebe finally got her barings when Finn did that and shockingly enough, got an angered look on her face before she placed a palm on Finn's chest before growling out.

"**Bad move with teasing me of all people in this state." **Phoebe said before she used a fireball to knock Finn onto his back before Phoebe tackles Finn before he could recover and slammed her lips onto his and lined up his dick with her pussy and slammed herself all the way down which made Finn go balls deep in her before she starts to ride Finn with a surprisingly powerful and speedy pace which caused Phoebe to groan and moan in Finn's mouth.

Blaze's eyes widen while her jaw dropped after seeing that action before she felt herself getting a bit wet between her legs.

Finn was definitely caught off guard by this action, but he was gonna show Phoebe how aggressive he can be.

So he wrapped one arm around Phoebe's back before he gripped the back of her head before he flips her over making him on top again before starts thrusting as hard as he can before he slipped his tongue in the monarch's mouth to wrestle with her tongue.

Phoebe in turn just went with it since Finn was starting to get into the swing of things before she wrapped her arms around Finn's back before her left hand gripped his hair on the back of his head to try and make the kiss even deeper while her legs braced themselves on the bed before Phoebe starts to meet Finn's thrust with her own to help his dick go even deeper into her with surprising force.

Finn moans in Phoebe's mouth while his tongue keeps wrestling with hers as he continues to thrust and buck his hips in Phoebe's pussy before he brought his hand down to the bud at Phoebe's pussy before he starts playing with it.

Phoebe in turn lets out a groan of sorts before she moved one arm to her side and pushed to have her back on top while Finn was on the bottom before she sat up and placed her hands on his chest while her feet quickly moved to have her feet touching the bed before she starts to lift and lower her ass which caused a smacking sound every time Phoebe's hips connected with Finn's when he went balls deep into her pussy.

Finn grunts and groans for a bit before he brought his hands to Phoebe's ass before he starts thrusting up hard in the monarch's pussy.

Blaze, who continues to what, starts to rub her right breast with one hand while pleasuring her pussy after removing the condom that still had Finn's cum inside.

Phoebe however didn't notice when she and Finn continue to try and dominate one another before Finn's dick starts to twitch in her pussy which made her double her efforts when she was on all fours now while Finn was thrusting into her pussy while actually gripping her flaming hair and pulling it.

Finn then surprised Phoebe and Blaze before he used his free hand to smack the monarch's left ass cheek while thrusting.

Phoebe let's out a groan like moan before she starts thrusting her hips back to meet Finn's thrusts before she felt Finn's dick starting to twitch faster and faster as time went by.

Finn was now laying on his side while having Phoebe's back in front of him as he continues to thrust while holding her left leg over his.

He was also kissing and biting a bit of Phoebe's neck as he tries to hold back his climax with the help of the Earth fragment's effect.

Phoebe grits her teeth before she tightens her pussy around his dick which makes it start to twitch again before she starts to tighten and loosen her vaginal muscles to milk Finn's dick for a few minutes.

After said minutes, Finn grunts before yelling out.

"CUMMING!" He yells before climaxing hard in Phoebe's pussy which in turn made Phoebe groan out when she finally felt Finn cumming before she grits her teeth and groans when she herself came hard on Finn's dick which tries to milk him for what he had.

Said human thrusts a bit to cum more in the monarch's pussy which head straight to Phoebe's womb.

Phoebe lets out another groan before her own orgams taps off before she took a moment to pant for breath while she felt Finn unloading into her before the trio heard cat call like whistle from near the edge of the bed.

Finn, after his orgasm taps off, Phoebe who was still in Finn's arm, and Blaze looked before their eyes widen when they saw who was at the door.

Turns out… it was 6 of the 7 sister bots who stopped at the edge of the bed before Zeta spoke up.

"Hmmm, seems that things are really heating up, think you got room for 6 more?" Zeta asked with a teasing grin when she looked the group over while her gaze lingered on Finn since she didn't get a chance with him yet with Eta doing the same, though Eta's eyes did have a look that showed that she wanted payback for earlier.

Finn sweatdrops a bit before looking Phoebe.

"You feeling okay Phoebe?"

"**You kidding…." **Phoebe growled with a grin when she looked at the sisters before speaking up.

"**I was hoping that they would come here soon since I'm already getting my bearings… how about you?" **Phoebe growled out to Finn with lust fueled eyes while the sisters looked to her with some surprise at the tone she was using.

Blaze was having same reaction before looking to see what Finn says.

Said human, was surprised as well, smirked at Phoebe before giving her lips a quick kiss before speaking.

"Honestly… I think I can do more."

**"Well then… let's really get this party started shall we?" **Phoebe growled out to the group which made the sisters grin at her before the scene went to a minute later to show that two of the sister bots paired with a different person after the sister bots removed their armor or shifted forms.

Zeta was in her Lioness centaur mode while she pounds into Blaze who was on her back with a few pillows propping her ass up for Zeta for the perfect angle while Alpha in her dragoness form was on all fours while she thrusts her dick into Blaze's mouth with a grin on her face.

Eta was on her back in her berzerker like form while she quickly thrusts into Phoebe's ass from under her while she sat on Eta's lap, Beta was thrusting her dick into Phoebe after some careful angling which really caused Phoebe to groan and moan from the pleasure.

Finn in the meantime had Epsilon and Delta, Epsilon had her breasts around Finn's dick while Delta had her mouth around the head of his dick while she licks and sucks it carefully in time with Epsilon raising and lowering her breasts.

Blaze gags and moans with ecstasy as she was enjoying this treatment.

Finn was moaning a bit as he loved the feeling of Epsilon's breasts while at the same time enjoying the warm feeling of Delta's mouth.

For a few minutes the groups continue their actions before Phoebe glanced to Blaze's group and Zeta to be exact when she had an idea before she gestured for Eta and Beta to stop thrusting into her before she winks at them when she summoned a dick after she got set on her feet.

The sisters looked confused before they saw Phoebe gesturing for them to be quiet when Phoebe walked up to a distracted Zeta and saw her folds before she grins when she surprised Eta and Beta when she got behind a distracted Zeta and aligned her dick with Zeta's folds and thrusts all the way in which made Zeta jolt before roaring before she looked back in shock to see who did that before she saw a grinning Phoebe who kept her grin before she starts to thrust her hips into Zeta's which made Zeta grit her teeth before she felt her legs go weak since no one really went back there before.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Zeta roars out before she surprised Blaze by firing her load into Blaze while Eta and Beta just looked at one another before shrugging before they walked to the group with erect dicks and joined in by Eta moving carefully between Phoebe and Zeta's ass and thrusts her dick into Zeta's ass which made Zeta roar out more while Beta went behind Alpha, aimed her dick at Alpha's pussy before she pulled Alpha onto her dick which pulled her out of Blaze's mouth and starts thrusting into Alpha who groans out from the feeling.

Epsilon and Delta in turn, with Finn, decided to step things up by pushing Finn onto his back before Epsilon slid herself to lay under Finn before she starts to lick and suck on his testicles while Delta stood over Finn's dick and starts to go down on Finn's dick, but unlike last time, it seems her body was readjusted to stretch more to take Finn's dick before she starts to bounce up and down on his dick with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Said human shudders a bit before he groans and moans again from the sensation before he brought his hands to Delta's hips and starts thrusting.

Blaze continues to groan and moan before turning her head before noticing Alpha's dick.

That's when she used her tail, after stretching it a bit from under her body, to wrap around the female robotic humanoid dragon's dick before she starts stroking it.

Alpha groans from that while she had a pleased look on her face while Beta continues to thrust her dick into her sister bot's pussy while Zeta resumed thrusting into Blaze's pussy after her previous ejaculation dies out, she might not get along with Eta but she had to admit she was putting her speed to good use while Phoebe continues to thrust her hips into the Lioness's pussy before she starts to pant when she felt her own orgasm approaching.

Epsilon and Delta continue their actions for a moment before Delta then jumps and lands on Finn's dick which caused a large bulge into her womb before she starts bouncing more then she did while she had a controlled look on her face which shows that her body was still holding up so far even if she was still smaller than anyone else here while Epsilon saw Finn's dick starting to twitch again before she starts to double her pleasing efforts on Finn's balls by licking and sucking them carefully to help him really build up his payload.

Said human shudders again as he tries to hold back his climax with the Earth fragment's effect since he wants to keep enjoying this pleasure.

Blaze in the meantime continues to stroke Alpha's dick with her tail while looking at Zeta with lust in her eyes.

Zeta in turn pants when she keeps thrusting while Phoebe and Eta keep thrusting into her ass and pussy before Phoebe groans out when she shot her load deep into the Lioness's pussy with a pleased look on her face before Eta slammed her dick balls deep into Zeta's ass before her semen shot into the Lioness's ass which made Zeta groan from that.

Beta continues to thrust into Alpha which made Alpha groan out while she felt Blaze's tail stroking her more and more until..

"GAAAAHHH!" Alpha yelled out before she ejaculates on Blaze's face with surprising force.

Said lady in waiting was surprised at the amount that was coming out before she opened her mouth and tried to catch some of Alpha's cum.

Thankfully for her she does but some of it hits her face which starts to give parts of her face a decent coat before Alpha taps off few seconds later while Beta keeps thrusting into Alpha which made her groan and moan from that action.

Delta in the meantime starts to flap her wings in time with her lifting and lowering body to make herself go faster on Finn's dick while Epsilon continues to worship his balls before the duo felt Finn about to cum again.

Said human grunts before he cumming hard in Delta's pussy which in turn made Delta groan out with a pleased look on her face before she waits for Finn to tap off before the scene shifts to a bit later.

Now Finn had Epsilon on her back while he thrusts his dick into her pussy while Delta was being eaten out by Epsilon while Delta kisses Finn while her body shudders with pleasure.

Said human moans in the robotic Harpy's mouth before sliding his tongue in.

Zeta was now on her back while still in lioness form while Phoebe was still screwing her pussy while Blaze was riding Zeta's dick.

Eta was also thrusting her dick into Phoebe's ass which helped speed Phoebe up who had a pleased look on her face while Beta was getting her dick sucked off by Blaze and Alpha was having her own dick sucked by Zeta who was on pleasure overload right now.

Blaze gagged and moan from that action before she used her tongue to lick the head of Beta's dick.

Beta lets out a pleased groan from that while she rubs Blaze's cheek with care since she didn't want to hurt her by accident.

For a few minutes, the groups continue their actions before Phoebe groans out when she filled Zeta's pussy.

Eta groans out as well when she starts to fill Phoebe's ass with her electrically charged semen.

Zeta groans out from the treatment before she starts unloading right into Blaze's pussy again.

Beta finally came hard unto Blaze's mouth which caused her hips to shudder while her dick pulses in the Lady in waiting's mouth.

Alpha in the meantime roars when she slammed her self into Zeta's mouth before she starts cumming hard down her throat.

Blaze shudders a bit as she tries to swallow Beta's cum as much as she can.

Epsilon in the meantime was eating Delta with a vigorous hunger while she groans and moans with each of Finn's thrusts while her breasts bounce from the force of Finn's thrusts.

Finn stops kissing Delta before he brought his mouth to one of the robotic Harpy's breasts.

Then he brought his hands to Epsilon's breasts before giving them a nice squeeze while thrusting.

Epilon in turn groans out loudly before time went by for a bit until…

Epsilon groans out loudly when her pussy tightens around Finn's dick when she came… hard while Delta lets out a loud groan while her eyes rolled back in her head for a moment when she held Finn's head with her wings when he sucked on her breasts.

Said human groans a bit before cumming hard in Epsilon's pussy which caused her womb to bloat a bit from the amount.

Epsilon groans out from that before she felt Finn tapping off before time passed again to show that people traded partners.

Finn was now with Zeta and Eta this time with Finn thrusting his dick into Eta's pussy while Zeta in human form rode Eta's dick.

Epsilon and Delta were now with Phoebe who took advantage of her duel dicks by screwing Delta's ass and Epsilon's pussy while Epsilon held her still on her body.

Blaze was with Alpha and Beta this time with Alpha and Beta standing in front of one another while they lift and lower Blaze on their dicks with Alpha facing Blaze's front while she licks and sucks her breasts.

Blaze moans a bit after having her holes filled again before she wrapped her arms around Alpha's head to keep her head on top of her breasts before wrapping her legs around Alpha's waist.

Meanwhile with Gamma during the orgy...

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ Gamma's control room/ Gamma**

Gamma was sitting in her chair while she glanced at the group while they had their fun before she thought back to when she talked with her sisters.

It went surprisingly well for the most part, most of the sisters, Epsilon, Delta, Zeta, and Eta, practically charged her for a hug of sorts while Beta and Alpha stood behind since they were more controlled than the others, bit of a shocker for Alpha but Gamma didn't complain about it since she thought her chair would break at anytime if another person tried to join in the hug.

Than after a bit of talking with one another about that they couldn't blame Gamma for what happened and a talk with Gamma and Zeta about it being only a matter of time before Beta brought in the gem that caused the issue and how Gamma didn't blame her for it, and how they tried to cheer her up and invite her along… Gamma told them that she would think about it before she turned to her computer to watch what was going on before sighing.

"Oh Guinevere, seems illogical to say this to myself… but… I… know that they said that they forgave me, and Finn did as well, but… why can't I get over this?... I mean… I'm a robot right?, my sisters and I can only imitate humans somewhat so what is this that I'm feeling?" Gamma asked when she tried to think of things to rationalize what she was trying to figure out…. The feeling wasn't bad but the unknown feeling did make her uncomfortable since her brain couldn't process it right.

That's when Gamma heard something that made her eyes widen in shock.

"_Relief… seems your more human than you think..."_

Gamma than spun her chair around with a wide eyed look on her face before she looked around to see if she could locate the source of the voice while speaking up.

"G-Guinevere?" Gamma said when she thought she heard Guinevere's voice… but that was impossible right?

But the only one in the room was Gamma herself. So how could she hear the scientist's voice?

But Gamma just puts that off as a tired mind or something, Zeta and a few sisters had cooldown moments but they still had brains that could act like humans somewhat, even if Gamma did find it illogical, she decided to just go with the flow for now by getting up from her chair before speaking up to herself while she walked to the door.

"Don't know if there really is an afterlife… if there is one.. I hope your proud of me Guinevere… I managed to get your final wishes fulfilled." Gamma said before she exits the room.

Of curse what Gamma didn't know after leaving the room was Guinevere's spirit appearing.

She had a smile on her face before speaking up.

"_I'll always be proud of you… my daughter..." _She said before a tear starts coming down before Guinevere disappears.

**Meanwhile back with the others…**

The group seemed to change as time went by before Finn, Phoebe, Blaze, and Beta were left while the sister bots rest on other beds with most of them in their human like states with Phoebe thrusting her dicks into Blaze's ass again, Finn thrusting into her pussy, while Beta was holding Blaze's head again while thrusting her dick into Blaze's mouth and it looked like the group was getting close while the scent of sex was heavy in the room.

Blaze was moaning with ecstasy at the intense pleasure.

She was also happy that Finn didn't use a condom on her this time.

Said human grunts and groans as he enjoys the warm snug feeling of Blaze's pussy while thrusting.

For a minute the trio continue to thrust into Blaze before Phoebe roars out when she starts to unload an insane amount of semen into Blaze's ass while Beta grunts when she starts cumming down Blaze's throat.

Finn grunts again after giving one last thrust before cumming hard in Blaze's pussy before her womb starts to bloat.

Said lady in waiting came on Finn's dick after getting her holes filled.

For a few moments, the group enjoys the feeling of the afterglow before Phoebe stumble back to pant for breath while Beta took a few steps back and sat on the ground when even her stamina was pushed to the limit.

Finn groans a bit before pulling his dick out of Blaze's pussy before you hear a soft pop sound before you see some of Finn's cum leaking out.

Blaze pants as she tries to catch some breath while having a very pleased look.

Finn then pants before he crawled next to Phoebe to see if she's okay.

Phoebe was in fact ok, but she looked exhausted since she went against Blaze, Finn, and the sister bots in the room before she glanced to Finn while her dicks vanished when her vision clears when her heat was starting to fade for now.

Finn then smiles at his girlfriend before speaking.

"That was amazing Phoebe."

Phoebe chuckles before she spoke up with a teasing grin on her face.

"I could say the same about you, but you have to admit that you need more training since the sisters here helped you… makes me wonder if you could have taken me at 100% by yourself." Phoebe teased when she looked to the tired sisters.

Finn chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Yeah I do need more practice. However I can definitely take you on myself." He said with a smirk.

"Alright, next year, you and me, one on one, better train up well since I won't hold back when that happens." Phoebe teased while she laid back on the bed to relax.

Finn chuckled again before speaking.

"Challenge accepted… my beautiful Queen." He said before leaning to kiss her.

Phoebe chuckles when she raised her head to meet the kiss and for a moment, the duo continue to kiss before a new voice speaking up got their attention.

"Guess that means that I'm to late for the fun huh?" The voice said from nearby at the edge of the bed.

Finn pulls back before turning his head to see who it was before his eyes widen in surprise after seeing who it was.

Turns out that it was Gamma of all bots who was at the bed… and she had a slight smile on her lips, it wasn't much but considering how Stoic she was, it might as well have been a full blown grin to her.

Finn was still surprised a bit before speaking up.

"Hey Gamma. How's it going? You feeling okay?"

"Well I'm not going to lie, I still have some issues that a talk or two won't fix easily but I feel a lot better than I did before, think you have one more round in you?, I decided to join you if it's no trouble." Gamma said when she looked to see her exhausted sisters, a tired Phoebe, than she looked to Blaze to see how she was holding.

Blaze was surprisingly sleeping since she was so exhausted.

She lets out a cute snore every few seconds.

Finn thought it was cute before looking Gamma.

"Well, I'm trying to catch my breath. But I think I can keep going."

Gamma however shook her head before she spoke up.

"Take a few minutes to catch your breath, I'll move Phoebe and Blaze to a different bed so we won't bother them." Gamma said when she walked around the bed and carefully picked up Blaze in a bridle style of sorts before she walked to an empty bed to put her there.

Blaze unconsciously snuggled in Gamma's neck without realizing it.

Finn chuckled a bit before looking at Phoebe.

He brought his hand to caress her cheek in a lovely way before speaking.

"Hope you and Blaze have a good rest Phoebe." He said before he grabbed the back of Phoebe's head to lift her up a bit before he brought his lips to his girlfriend's.

Phoebe lets out a please moan from that action before Gamma tapped Finn's shoulder to get his attention to also let him know that Gamma was finished with getting Blaze onto another bed

Said human, who still had his lips on Phoebe's, opened one eye to look at Gamma.

Gamma had a slightly amused look in her eyes before she spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt but I believe her majesty is in need of rest." Gamma said which made Phoebe chuckle at that before she pulled her head back before speaking up.

"She does have a point, let Gamma get me to the bed and you and her can get to know one another better." Phoebe teased Finn while Gamma shook her head at Phoebe's teasing.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Sorry Phoebe, just can't get enough of your beautiful lips."

Phoebe let out a chuckle while she blushed a bit before she looked to Gamma.

"Alright, let's get going before Finn tries to seduce me some more." Phoebe said which made Gamma shake her head again before she picked up Phoebe up and took her to the bed that Blaze was on which made Phoebe grin when she got placed in front of Blaze and wrapped an arm around the sleeping lady in waiting while Gamma took a step back from the bed.

Blaze, who was still knocked out, surprising wrapped her arms around Phoebe before snuggling her head on the monarch's breasts.

Phoebe smiles at that before she held Blaze before she starts to doze off as well before she finally fell asleep which made Gamma nod before she looked to Finn to see how he was holding up after the extra time he took to recover.

Said human finally regained enough energy before giving Gamma a firm nod which meant that he was ready.

Gamma nods back before her armor clicked and clanked till it starts falling off, her gauntlet fell to the ground, her chest armor fell away with a couple thuds which showed her breasts to Finn and her leggings were removed which showed that Gamma had a shapely figure, but the kicker was that aside from the helmet still on her head, she actually looked fully human compared to her sisters and their animal like forms and it seems that Guinevere made it so that if anyone ignored the armor… Gamma could actually pass as a full human.

Finn blushed a bit brightly after seeing Gamma's body before speaking.

"Whoa."

Gamma chuckles for a moment before she spoke to Finn.

"Thanks for the compliment, I don't have an alternate form like my sisters do in the normal sense but since we're only going for one round, I think it'll do for now." Gamma said before she starts to walk to the bed with a slight shake of her rear.

Finn blushed again before speaking.

"It doesn't matter which form, you're still beautiful no matter what."

Gamma just shrugged her shoulders at that before she spoke up.

"Thanks but I have to ask, is there a preferred position you want?, like do I just suck your dick or ride it?, or something?" Gamma asked the cybernetic Finn.

Finn took a moment a to think before speaking up.

"Lay on your back."

Gamma nods before she crawled onto the bed and after facing Finn got onto the bed, got onto her back and spreads her legs for Finn which showed her pussy to Finn before she waits for what he had in mind.

Said human blushed a bit before he crawled towards Gamma before bringing his face to Gamma's folds.

He then took his tongue out before he starts licking which made Gamma moan out before she spoke up between shuddering breaths.

"Oh wow… been awhile since I was last eaten out… really sensitive right now." Gamma said while her body shudders with pleasure when she underestimated how long it has been since she got any action in the bed.

Finn was surprised to hear that before he continues to gently lick Gamma's folds.

Gamma shudders at that before she placed a hand on Finn's head to get him to go a bit faster.

Finn acknowledges it before he put his tongue in Gamma's pussy before he starts to eat her out.

Gamma lets out a groan of sorts before she continues to let Finn do what he is doing while her right hand starts to rub and scratch his head in a pleasing manner while her left hand went to her bud above her folds before she starts to play with it to help heighten her pleasure.

Finn mentally chuckles before he eats out Gamma's pussy a bit hard with gusto.

Gamma lets out a louder moan before she tilts her head to see if Finn's dick was erect or not.

Luckily for her, said human's dick was starting to get fully erect as Finn continues to pleasure Gamma.

Gamma than spoke up when she saw that while looking back to Finn.

"So… I see… that your erect… why… don't we get to the main event already." Gamma said with a slight grin on her face while she continues to pet Finn's head.

Finn stops his actions before lifting his head up before speaking.

"But why rush things when we can enjoy each other's bodies. Besides, you said you haven't had any action for a while, so I'm trying to make sure that you enjoy it." He said before he went back to eating out Gamma's pussy.

Gamma moans from that before she spoke up with a small grin still on her face.

"M-Maybe, but why don't we change things a bit, you can continue to eat me out… and I'll suck your cock." Gamma said with a slight lust filled look in her eyes when it seemed that Finn's actions got her engine revving somewhat.

Said human seems to like that idea before he remembered this one position he did with Beta before pulling his head back before speaking.

"Alright. Just keep laying on your back." He said.

Gamma nods at that order before she waits for Finn to move.

Finn then moves his body till he was on top of Gamma.

He face was above Gamma's folds again while his dick was directly above her face.

Gamma saw Finn's dick before she licked her lips before she starts to lick the tip of Finn's dick when saw it pulsing a little with blood flowing through it while she used her right hand to angle it to her mouth and slowly strokes his dick.

Finn shudders from that action before he went back to eating out Gamma's pussy.

Gamma shudders at the action before she opens her mouth wide before she took some of Finn's dick into her mouth before she starts to bob her head while her tongue carefully goes over the top of Finn's dick to see if she could find some sweet spots to focus on to help spike Finn's pleasure.

Said human shudders again before he starts licking hard inside Gamma's pussy.

Gamma lets out a groan which was muffled by Finn's dick before she start to take more and more of Finn's dick into her mouth before her nose actually touched his balls while she placed her hands on Finn's ass to get him to start thrusting a little without his consent.

Finn did felt before he decides to give Gamma what she wants before he thrusts in and out of Gamma's mouth.

Gamma gags a bit from that action before she relaxed her throat when Finn's dick went into her throat before her throat actually starts to shift, tighten, and vibrate around Finn's dick which was seen when the bulge in her throat starts to move and vibrate oddly.

Finn moans, or would have since his mouth was on Gamma's folds, from that action which made him eat her out faster.

He even brought one of his hands to the bud on Gamma's pussy before he starts playing with it.

Gamma moans at that which was mostly felt by Finn's dick before she used one of her hands to fondle his testicles when she felt his orgasm approaching and wanted to drink Finn's semen since it was so long when she last did that.

Finn was in a similar boat as he wanted to have a taste of Gamma's love juice before doubling his efforts.

A moment later, Gamma lets out a muffled groan when she orgasms then and there which caused her pussy to spasm a bit while she starts to squirt in Finn's face… seems she really needed the release.

Finn tries to slurp up Gamma's juice as much as he can before cumming in the robot's mouth which quickly filled Gamma's mouth which in turn made Gamma's eyes widen in shock from the amount before she starts to drink his semen, which flows down her throat, down.

It took at least a minute or so before Finn tapped off.

Gamma in turn took a few moments to lick Finn's dick a bit when she pulls her head back and off of his dick with a pop before she looked to Finn and spoke up.

"So… you too tired to continue… or can you go for one more round?" Gamma asked with a slight pant every few words to help catch her breath.

That's when the human, who pulls his head from Gamma's pussy before he pants for a moment before he said this.

"I'm not done yet."

Gamma chuckles for a moment before she spoke up.

"So want a position change or have me stay as is?" Gamma asked the non tired human.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking up.

"On your hands and knees." He said before getting off of Gamma.

Gamma in turn did as ordered before her shapely rear was pointed at Finn before Gamma teased Finn a bit by shaking her ass a little bit to tempt Finn.

Luckily for Gamma, said human was indeed tempted before feeling his dick twitch a few in excitement before got behind Gamma and lined his dick to her folds before speaking.

"You ready?"

"Indeed, I waited for a long time, now stop talking and let's just enjoy the moment shall we?" Gamma said while she moved her ass back a bit before her pussy touched Finn's dick before she teased him by wiggling her hips to tease his dick.

Finn shudders a bit from that action before speaking.

"Whatever you say… beautiful." He said before he jammed his dick in Gamma's pussy.

Gamma lets out a groan from the sudden action before she smiles a little bit before she starts to push and pull her ass to and from Finn to really get Finn's dick into her pussy.

Finn shudders from that action before he grabbed Gamma's hips and starts thrusting with gusto which in turn made Gamma groan and moan from that before she bit into the bedsheet to stifle herself when she underestimated the size of Finn's dick in her pussy, it's been so long that she felt like he would split her in half.

Finn continues to thrust in Gamma's pussy for a few minutes before he slows down a bit.

Then he leans down before he grabbed Gamma's breasts before giving them a hard squeeze.

"Ahhhh…" Gamma moans out at that action which also seemed to make her pussy even tighter around Finn's dick from that action before she starts to tighten and loosen her vagina in a pattern of sorts to get a reaction from Finn.

Said human groans and moans a bit from that action before he leaned closer to Gamma's helmet covered ear before whispering into it.

"The way you moan makes you look cuter." He whispered before squeezing Gamma's breasts again before slowing down his thrusts as he wants to enjoy the feeling of said robot's pussy.

Gamma continues to moan at his action before she spoke up between pants.

"T-Thought… you didn't know… how to seduce women… like that… did that Bubblegum princess… teach you… some things if you… kept that a secret?" Gamma wondered before she starts to groan out when Finn hit a sensitive spot in her pussy.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking while he continues to slowly thrust into Gamma.

"Bubblegum showed me some visual aids on what to do with a girl along with how to seduce a woman."

Gamma groans out again when Finn kept hitting that spot before she spoke up when she managed to calm herself somewhat.

"I-I wonder, what kind of seducing… seems experience here or not, you seem like a natural… or did you do more than just have visual aids with the princess?" Gamma wonders before she fell silent when her body shudders from a spike of pleasure hit her body for a moment which made her vagina tighten greatly around Finn's dick.

Finn groans from how tight Gamma's pussy was before speaking up."N-Nope. You, you're sisters, Phoebe and Blaze are my firsts."

Gamma grits her teeth when she felt her pussy starting to tighten and something coiling in her stomach which told her she was getting close and felt that Finn was having the same issue when his dick starts twitching as well.

Finn felt it too before speaking up.

"Are you gonna cum?"

"Y-Yes… fill me to the brim!" Gamma moans out when she felt Finn getting close.

Said human surprisingly stopped thrusting before speaking up.

"Before I do, I want you to lay on your back this time. I want to see the expression on your face when we cum together." He said before pulling out of Gamma with a quickly twitching dick.

Gamma in turn felt a bit confused at first but went with it when she turned onto her back in front of Finn, and spreads her legs again while she had a slight blush on her face.

Finn smiles at the look before he grabbed Gamma's hips and inserts his dick in the robot's pussy again before he starts thrusting hard.

Gamma moans at the action before she groans loudly when time went to about 20 seconds later before she practically yells when she came hard on Finn's dick.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Gamma yelled with a look on her face that showed how much she enjoyed the sex that was long overdue for her when her eyes looked like they rolled back in her head and her tongue hangs out of her mouth while her pussy squirts and tightens on Finn's dick like a vice grip.

Finn groans at the tight grip before he thrusts 3 more times.

After said thrusts, Finn grunts but instead of yelling out, he brought lips to Gamma's follow by some tongue before he climaxed hard in Gamma's pussy.

A lot of it went inside Gamma's womb before it starts to bloat before Gamma surprised Finn by wrapping her arms and legs around Finn to keep him pinned while her tongue fought back to kiss him before she felt his semen flow out of her pussy and around Finn's dick when the pressure got too strong to contain.

Finn moans in Gamma's mouth before he wrapped one arm around the back of Gamma's head to hold her steady as tries to deepen the kiss while his tongue fought back.

It was only a minute or so before the human finally tapped off. However, his lips were still glued to Gamma's.

Gamma in turn keeps kissing Finn for a bit more before she pulls her head back to speak up between breaths.

"S-So… how was I?... I have been out of practice." Gamma said between breaths to Finn while she felt his dick still in her pussy.

Finn was trying to catch his breath as well before speaking up.

"Are you... kidding me? Y-You… were… amazing."

"Good… to know… and if your tired now, I'll leave to finish things in my control room while you rest." Gamma said when she was about to slide herself from under Finn which caued his dick to slide out of her before a bit more semen pooled under Gamma before she turned on all fours before she starts to crawl to the edge of the bed to get off.

Finn shudders from that before he good look at Gamma's ass.

Surprisingly, he felt his dick twitch in excitement, like it wants to be inside of the robot's ass.

Finn believe he needed rest, but his instincts were telling him otherwise.

'_Ah screw it.' _He thought before he crawled after Gamma before grabbing her hips to stop her from leaving.

Gamma in turn was caught off guard from that action before she looked back in shock to see what Finn was doing with wide eyes on her face when she thought he was exhausted.

That's when Finn spoke up.

"Sorry Gamma, but after looking at that perfect ass, it be hard not to pass on that." He said before he used his hands to move Gamma's ass cheeks apart to show her asshole before lining his dick up to her entrance.

Finn then took a deep breath before he jams his dick inside Gamma's asshole which in turn caused Gamma to yell out with pain and pleasure when she felt her ass being forced to match the shape of Finn's dick, it was like she was first built all over again when it felt like her first time again.

Finn shudders a bit before speaking.

"Oh Glob yeah." He said as he was starting to enjoy having his dick inside before he starts thrusting which caused Gamma's torso to fall forward while she lets out a groan before she bit into the bed sheets to stifle herself when she felt that she was getting to loud for the others in the room.

Finn continues to thrust in Gamma's ass for a minute before getting an idea.

He stops thrusting before he leans down and had his robotic arm wrap around Gamma's stomach.

That's when Finn surprised Gamma by lifting her up with his robotic arm before using his other arm to help hold her.

Gamma was surprised at the action before she lets out a groan again which caused the blanket to drop to the bed when the position caused Finn's dick to go even deeper into her ass.

Finn then went down, while still holding Gamma, before going in a sitting position.

The position caused Finn's dick to go really deep into Gamma's ass which made her moan before she looked back to Finn since he was still holding her with his hands.

Said human looks back with a smile before speaking.

"Thought we might try something more comfortable." He said before he starts moving Gamma up and down on his dick.

Gamma moans and groans from that action before she placed her hands on her breasts before she starts playing with them by tweaking her nipples to help heighten her pleasure while she continues to let Finn treat her as a toy.

Finn groans and moans from the pleasure before speaking.

"Oh Glob Gamma. I said it before, but I'll say it again; you're so cute when you moan." He said as he continues to bounce Gamma on his dick.

"Oh God Finn, keep going!" Gamma groans out with a pleasured look on her face when she felt another orgams slowly approching.

Finn chuckles a bit before he used his human hand to grab Gamma's chin before forcing her to look at him before speaking.

"Whatever you want beautiful." He said before he brought Gamma's head down before he leans up a bit before Finn's lips touched Gamma's before he made Gamma bounced a bit harder.

Gamma moans at the action before she wrapped an arm around Finn's head to keep it steady before she starts to kiss Finn fully by slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Finn moans in Gamma's mouth before he had his tongue interact with Gamma's before he had said robot bounced a bit harder.

Gamma lets out more moans and groans at that before she tightens her ass around Finn's dick which causes his dick to start twitching again.

Finn groans in Gamma's mouth a bit more after about a few more thrusts before he climaxed hard in Gamma's ass after he went balls deep into her ass.

Which in turn caused Gamma to groan out into Finn's mouth when her ass was quickly being filled before her body shudders before she groans loudly when she came in turn on Finn's dick which caused her ass to tighten greatly on the ejaculating dick.

Finn grunts and groans from the tight grip of Gamma's ass before after a few moments, finally tapped off.

Gamma' body did the same before she pulled her head away to pant for breath before she spoke up when she managed to catch it while she stays on Finn's lap with his dick in her ass.

"So… any more surprises?, or can I get back to work?" Gamma asked with a small smile on her face while she tighten and loosens her asshole around Finn's dick to wring out any remaining semen.

Finn shudders a bit before he smiles at Gamma before speaking.

"Nope. All tired out." He said before giving Gamma a quick kiss which Gamma returns.

Finn kissed Gamma for a few seconds before pulled back.

That's when he collapsed on the bed with a very exhausted look while his dick was still in Gamma's ass before she looked back with some concern on her face.

"Are you alright?' Gamma asked with a slightly concerned tone when she wanted to make sure Finn was alright.

Said human looked at Gamma before speaking up while panting.

"O-Oh yeah. J-Just tired." He said before he weakly gave her a reassuring smile.

Gamma smiles a tiny bit at that before she checked if Finn was still erect in her ass or not.

Surprisingly… Finn's dick had not gone down yet which made Gamma grin when she had an idea for herself.

"Hey Finn…" Gamma said when she looked back to Finn again when she felt his erect dick in her ass.

Said human looked at the robot with a curious look before speaking.

"Yeah?"

Gamma just tightens her ass around Finn's dick before she spoke up when she moved a bit to have her hands on the bed between Finn's legs and her feet on the bed before she spoke up.

"Hope you like a ride before I go, seems your still not satisfied." Gamma said before she starts to lift and lower her ass on Finn's dick before quickly speeding up her actions to really let loose.

Finn was surprised from that action before he grunts and groans from the pleasure.

At first he wanted to rest but his desire overruled that before he starts enjoying seeing Gamma move and shake her ass.

Finn then weakly brought his hand up to Gamma's right ass cheek before giving it a nice slap.

Gamma lets out a slightly surprised moan from said action before she looks back to Finn while she continues to ride his dick.

"No need to move Finn, just lay back and relax and let me do the work this time." Gamma said before she starts to move even faster on Finn's dick after she adjusts herself.

Finn didn't seem to want to argue with that before he did as requested before putting his hands behind his head to watch the sister bot while said sister bot continues to ride his dick for a minute or two before Gamma felt Finn's dick twitching again, fragment or not it seemed Finn was at his limit for now since he was cumming so soon.

About a few more bounces later, Finn grunts before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" He yells before cumming hard again in Gamma's ass which caused Gamma to groan when she felt herself getting filled again before she looked back to Finn during his ejaculation to see how he was doing right now.

Said human grinds his teeth a bit as he continues to cum in Gamma's ass.

After about a minute or so, Finn finally stopped cumming before his body felt weak right before he passed out with the last thing he saw for now was Gamma smiling at him with his dick in her ass when she looked at him.

'_Mathematical…' _Was the only thing Finn thought before closing his eyes before time passed when he passes out.

**Unknown time later/ ?/?/?/ Finn**

The scene now shows Finn on a bed while he was covered by a blanket with two human shaped lumps to both of his side before it looked like he was stirring.

Finn then opens his eyes a bit before groaning.

"Oh man, that was… amazing." He said before feeling something on both of his sides.

Finn lift up his head a bit before looking.

His eyes widen a bit when he saw who was in bed with him.

Turns out it was Phoebe and Blaze who were snuggling into his sides while his arms acted as pillows, though Blaze had an actual pillow since Finn's right arm was mainly metal.

Finn blushed a bit before looking at Phoebe and Blaze again before chuckling as he realize who put him in there.

"Guess I'll have to give Gamma a very special thank you. But for now, I'm gonna enjoy resting with two beautiful women." He said before he kissed Blaze's forehead first, which caused said lady in waiting to snuggle a bit more in Finn's arm.

Said human smiled before he went to kiss Phoebe's forehead who in turn lets out a pleased sigh before she moved a bit to snuggle more on Finn's side.

Finn smiles again before making sure that both girls were safe in his arms before falling in a peaceful sleep again before time advances to much later.

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Military base/ ?/ Finn**

This time, Finn was in the room and it looked like he was stirring again, but unlike earlier, it looked like he was alone in the room this time.

Finn opened his eyes a bit before speaking up.

"Boy that is some good sleep." He said before opening his eyes completely.

He looked around only to see that he was alone.

"Huh? Where did everyone go?" He questioned before his question was answered a moment later when a door opened nearby before Beta walked in.

"Hello Finn, How was your nap?" Beta said to Finn when she got close with a bundle in her arms.

"It was relaxing." Finn said before noticing what was in the female robotic mole's arms.

"What's that in your arms?" He asked which made Beta smile a bit before she spoke up.

"Well some of the others, mainly Alpha, Zeta, and Eta thought it would be funny to say that this is your kid for a moment to see how you would react, but it's just cleaned clothes." Beta explained when she sat the bundle of clothing next to Finn which seemed warm… guess it's fresh from the dryer or something.

Finn would've been shocked at first but chuckled after hearing the joke.

"Well thanks for bringing them." He said before he thought of something before speaking.

"Say Beta, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, just don't ask for a hand in marriage, I think most would think it would be odd to marry some robots after all." Beta said with a slightly amused look on her face which showed that unlike Gamma normally, who was stoic, Beta emitted some emotions and it seemed she was in a good mood right now.

Finn blushed a bit brightly before speaking.

"Well that's not what I was gonna ask, though I wouldn't mind thinking it. I mean wait till you and your sisters go outside to see all of Ooo, there's a lot of strange stuff there. But anyway, did you and your sisters ever thought about having kids of your own?"

Beta raised an eyebrow at the question before she spoke up.

"Well… a few times actually when I saw some babies and kids around here before they and their families had to leave and I'm sure the others considered it once or twice, and if you forgot, I think one of us mentioned that Alpha was surprisingly popular with kids yesterday right?" Beta said when she took a moment to think.

Finn nods to Beta but was still surprised to hear that Alpha is great with kids.

"What brought that question on?, as far as we know, it's impossible for any of us to have kids, we're robots remember?" Beta said with crossed arms when she looked to Finn.

"I do. But nothing is impossible. I mean if you and your sisters want I can bring you to Bubblegum and perhaps she can find a way to make sure you all can. Though if you don't want to, then I'm sorry for bringing it up." Finn said while feeling like he might've offended her.

"Well… it's not like we cant go and see her…" Beta said before she continues with a half lidded look.

"But I don't want to be turned into that if she justs considers it an experiment to bug me or my sisters with hidden cameras and hidden microphones to see how well the child will do, or to use our designs for her own end, remember that my sisters and I got some data about this Bubblegum and her more secretive habits and it seems like she would use our blueprints for some twisted stuff." Beta said with a raised eyebrow to the cybernetic human.

Finn had not considered that before speaking.

"I'm sorry Beta I didn't mean to upset you." He said while feeling down.

"I'm not upset, just pointing out the facts, maybe if she took a royal promise to not bug us or to do anything secretive maybe, but I'm sure she would find some kind of loophole if she's as smart as we think." Beta said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well it's yours and your sister's decision to see her. I won't force you all if you don't want to." He said before he off the bed and walked towards Beta.

Beta looked to Finn when he approached her before she wondered what he would do.

The human then surprised Beta by hugging her.

Beta took a moment to process that before she placed an oversized claw hand on Finn's back before she hugged back a little before she spoke up.

"So… ready to see the others?, Gamma's about to let one of you borrow her core with all of the fragments placed in it to burn away that enchantment, take a moment to get dressed and meet us in the command room." Beta said when she let go of Finn, took a few steps back, and starts to walk out of the room

That's when Finn called Beta.

"Uh Beta?"

"Yeah?, your clothing should be on the bed." Beta said in case Finn forgot when she turned back to Finn.

Instead of saying anything Finn approached the female robotic mole before he cupped Beta's cheeks and brought his lips to Beta's.

Beta blinked a few times before she just went with what Finn was doing before she continue to kiss Finn for a few moments before she pulled her head away before she spoke up.

"Unless you want to start something, I suggest that you get dressed and let's get going." Beta said to the undressed human.

Finn chuckled a bit while blushing before speaking up.

"Sorry. Just thought you would enjoy a nice good morning kiss."

Beta chuckles before she turned back to the door before she spoke up.

"I'll meet you in the command room, see you after you get dressed." Beta said when she walks out of the room before the door closed behind her.

Finn then went to the edge of the bed before starts dressing himself.

It took about a couple of minutes before the human was fully dressed.

Then Finn exits the room before heading to the command room.

It took him at least 4 minutes before Finn enters. He sees Gamma, her sisters, Phoebe and Blaze before speaking up.

"Morning ladies."

"Morning Finn, Beta told us your nap went well, as you can see, Phoebe, Blaze and I were speaking about what would happen after you used my core to get rid of that wishmasters spell." Gamma said with a small smile on her face.

Finn was curious before speaking up.

"Like what?" He asked before approaching the group before Phoebe spoke up when he got close.

"Mainly about who's going to live where, Zeta and Beta said that they would stick around the Fire Kingdom, and the others are wondering if it would be possible to live with you but they wanted to ask you to be sure, though Gamma didn't say where she was living if she left this place." Phoebe said to Finn with crossed arms, she was in her dress now which hid her figure again.

Finn took a moment to think before speaking up.

Well of course you guys can stay with me. The more the merrier. And Gamma I don't mind you living with me as well."

"Thank you Finn but I may decide to live with this Bubblegum person for two reasons, one of which is to keep an eye on her to make sure she won't try anything to my sisters… and the other is to learn more about this world so I can adapt here better." Gamma said with a slight glint in her eyes about protecting her sisters from Bubblegum.

Finn sees this before speaking.

"Well I trust Bubblegum. Though due to her track record, I think it's good idea." He said before looking at Phoebe.

"Did you and Blaze sleep well Phoebe?" He asked.

"Of course, Blaze and I slept well, I don't think I saw her glowing as much as she did when she woke though, and I thought I was the happy one, though our bodies hurt after the heat cycle, I thought it was worth it." Phoebe said with a teasing grin on her face when she glanced to Blaze.

Said lady in waiting blushed brightly after hearing that.

Finn then thought of something before speaking.

"Say Phoebe, can I ask you something and I hope it doesn't upset you or anything."

"Sure Finn, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well… when I become King, does this mean I'll be living in the castle with you?"

Phoebe gave Finn a slightly confused look before she spoke up.

"Well when you're in the Fire Kingdom, of course, your technically going to be a king right?, no real logic if a king has to sleep outside of the castle right?" Phoebe said with a slight grin on her face a moment later.

Finn chuckled a bit before speaking.

"That's true. Sorry I asked. I mean it's been a while since I was king and I didn't get the any teachings about ruling and stuff."

"Oh don't worry, Blaze and I are going to hammer in all the know how to be a king when we get settled in later, but what kingdom did you rule that didn't even teach you the art of being a ruler?" Phoebe said before getting confused when Finn mentioned the king part again.

Finn chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"Well back before you and I met, me and Jake were kings to the Goblin Kingdom."

Blaze was surprised after hearing that while Phoebe blinked a few times before she chuckles.

"I'm sorry, but you said goblins right?, I mean I nearly torched a kingdom of Goblins right after we met." Phoebe said with curious tone.

"Well like I said it was before we met. You see me and Jake helped overthrow the Goblin's former King. That's when they made us kings. I thought it was cool at first, but it wasn't since I could barely do anything. I'm mean how can you run a kingdom when your citizens fear that if they made a mistake, they'll believe that their behinds will get spanked." Finn said.

Phoebe blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Sounds more like you were a puppet than a ruler, and what kind of king would spank their subjects?" Phoebe asked with a confused tone.

Blaze was also confused before she heard Finn spoke up.

"Well the guys name was Xergiok and let's just say… he enjoys spanking everyone no matter what. As for the puppet thing, they more likely need someone on the throne so nothing chaotic happens. Luckily for Jake and me, we left someone else in charge to run the Kingdom. We check on them every now and then to make sure everything's okay."

"Who?" Phoebe asked with a confused tone since she doubted anyone would want to rule that place except for a puppet itself.

"Oh some guy named Whisper Dan. He's a very nice guy. Everyone seems to enjoy his leadership." Finn said.

"Seems like a nice patient guy if he deals with those controlling goblins daily, anyway, if there's nothing else to say, we got a curse to burn." Phoebe said while she gestured towards Gamma who sat there while she and her sisters watched the talking duo.

Finn nods to Phoebe before looking at Gamma.

Gamma in turn nods to Finn before she got up from her chair and walked over to a nearby shelf which had seven bracelets on the table with the Fragments next to them.

"Alright, here are the fragments, after you get the core just slot them in and it should do the rest." Gamma said before she removed her armor which showed her chest before her chest opens to show the Core itself.

Finn hesitate a bit before doing as he was instructed and got the Core from Gamma.

Gamma in turn jolts for a moment before the glow in her eyes dim before she now stood there unmoving.

Finn, Blaze and Phoebe was now worried after seeing that..

"G-Gamma?" He called with a worried tone to the green armored bot.

Gamma however was still unmoving before Epsilon spoke up.

"The core was her power source remember, you need to return it to her for her to reactivate again." Epsilon explained from where she was in the room.

Finn gave the robotic mermaid a firm nod before he put the fragments on the core by putting them into the correct slots.

A moment later, a bluish flame like glow pulsed which passed through Finn's body before the bluish flame vanished which left the Core by itself.

That's when Finn asked.

"So what happens now?"

"Well just to check but did it work?" Zeta asked when Finn didn't look any different to her.

"Why not test it?" Delta said with a curious tone to her voice before Phoebe looked to Finn.

"Want to test to see if this thing worked?" Phoebe said when she approached him.

Finn looked at his fiery girlfriend before nodding at her.

Phoebe nods when she brought a hand out and touched Finn's uncovered left arm before sizzling was heard by everyone.

The human cringed a bit before speaking up.

"Y-Yup. It works." He said before hissing a bit before Phoebe pulled her hand away before she spoke up.

"Sorry if I harmed you, been awhile since this last happened." Phoebe said when she saw the slight burn mark on Finn's arm.

Finn gave Phoebe a heart warming smile before speaking.

"It's okay Phoebe. I didn't mind."

"Still not very happy about harming you, but Blaze, you said you had a way to make him permanently fireproof right?, do we need to be at the Fire Kingdom for this or is there a different way?" Phoebe asked her girlfriend.

Said lady in waiting approached Phoebe before speaking.

"Actually Phoebe, this will be the perfect spot. The only thing you have to do is repeat the incantation that I'll whisper to you, then after you do that, you must quickly kiss him on the lips." Blaze said.

Finn was surprised a bit before he blushed a bit after hearing that.

"Really?, nothing else besides that?, how long is the incantation?" Phoebe asked so that things could go smoothly.

"Don't worry, I tripled check everything before I start memorizing the spell. But yes that's what you have to do." Blaze said which made Phoebe nod before she spoke up.

"So… what is the incantation?" Phoebe asked Blaze with a curious tone.

Blaze got a bit closer to Phoebe before she starts whispering in the monarch's ear.

Phoebe listen to Blaze before her eyes widen a bit before she looked to Blaze after she finished speaking to her.

"Really?" Phoebe asked with a surprised tone to her voice.

Blaze gave Phoebe a firm nod that shows she was serious.

Finn was both curious and confused on what Blaze whispered to Phoebe.

Phoebe then starts to mutter to Finn while some of the words seemed noticable, a few words were like Flambo when he casts the flame shield spell, but this one was different, even longer than his advanced flame shield spell before Phoebe fell silent when she walked up to Finn and kissed him on the lips before he could react before Finn's body was encased with a rainbow like flame before it vanished to reveal that Finn was unharmed.

Said human was surprised that the spell worked before he wrapped his arms around Phoebe before kissing back.

Gamma's sisters and Blaze watched the couple kiss before a few blushed at the scene.

After a minute of kissing, Phoebe pulled away to see if there was any damage since her eyes were closed.

Finn took a couple of breaths before speaking up.

"It worked Phoebe."

Phoebe smiles at that before she spoke up.

"Well than, guess we should return Gamma's core, don't forget to remove the fragments first." Phoebe said when she looked to the deactivated bot.

Finn nods to his girlfriend before he removed the fragments from the core and placed them next to the bracelets before putting the core back inside Gamma.

A moment later, Gamma's body jolts with energy before her eyes blinked a few times before they start glowing as well before her systems fully booted back up before she looked around the room when her chest compartment closed before she grabbed her chest armor and equipped it before she spoke up.

"So… I see that things went well yes?" Gamma asked when she looked to Finn and the others.

Finn smiled a bit before speaking.

"Oh it most certainly went well." He said before wrapping an arm around Phoebe to bring her closer to him.

Phoebe blushed brightly from the action before she hugged Finn back before she spoke up.

"Don't forget Blaze, she's the one who found this out for us in the first place." Phoebe said when she looked to Blaze with a smile on her face.

Said lady and waiting blushed a bit from the praise before Finn motioned her to come.

Blaze approached the couple with a curious look before Finn used his robotic hand to cup Blaze's chin before he leans down till his lips touched hers.

Blaze was surprised at the sudden move while blushing big before Finn pulled back and use his robotic arm to bring the blushing lady in waiting to his side before speaking.

"Thank you Blaze for everything." He said.

Blaze however was in a daze for a bit after receiving that kiss.

However before she could recover, Phoebe reached over and hugged Blaze and kissed her as well with a loving look in her eyes.

Blaze finally regained her composure before she hugged and kissed Phoebe back before she gave said monarch the same loving look.

Phoebe then pulled away for a moment before she spoke up when she stepped away from Blaze.

"Alright, no offence to this place you seven, but I want to head on home, do you want to join us?" Phoebe asked before the sisters looked to one another before Gamma spoke up.

"In due time, we need a few days to prepare, we may eat food for energy but that's a secondary type of energy, we need charging stations and other things so that maintenance and energy are no issue, than there is the fact that Epsilon, Delta, and Eta have the weakest resistance to fire here, if you can tell me the location of the Fire Kingdom and the Treefort, we can come there later, we may get images from Finn's arm, but we need the quickest route to both locations to save energy.." Gamma said before she waits for a response.

Then Finn tapped on the diamond on his robotic arm before the screen popped up.

He scrolled down before he clicked on the map icon before the screen got bigger.

"Does this help?" He asked while Gamma looked to the map before she spoke up.

"This shows our current location yes?, where is the Fire Kingdom and the Treefort?" Gamma asked when she had a tough time locating the two areas.

Finn mentally facepalms before speaking.

"Hang on. Let me zoom out." He said before doing just that.

Finn kept zooming out till you both pictures of the Fire Kingdom and Grasslands.

In the Fire Kingdom, you see the military base and Castle, while in the Grasslands, you see the Treefort.

"I see, I'll log the locations in and after using the radar to triangulate our current position… we are… here." Gamma said when she went to computer after she looks at the map before the computer sprang to life, she then opens a map that looked a lot like Finn's but had some differences, the two locations of the Fire Kingdom and the Grasslands, the Fire Castle and the Treefort respectively appeared before Gamma turned to look at Finn and the others before she looked to Zeta.

"Zeta, I'll need you to go with them to make sure in advance on how hot it is there so I can make some changes to make us more fire resistant." Gamma said before Zeta took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"Alright, might as well get a preview of my new home after all, hope you guys don't mind a tag along." Zeta said with a fanged grin to the trio.

Finn sweatdrops a bit before speaking up.

"I don't mind." He said before looking at Phoebe and Blaze for their responses.

"I don't mind either, after what we just went through, Zeta and her sisters are welcome." Phoebe said when she saw Finn looking to her.

Blaze nods in agreement as she was okay with everything else.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?, unless you three have anything else to do here, I suggest we get this show on the road!" Zeta said with an excited grin on her face.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze sweatdrops at the robotic lioness's excitement before Finn looked at Gamma before speaking.

"Well, then Gamma, we hope to see you and everyone else later." He said before he approached Gamma and hugged her.

Gamma blinked a few times at the gesture before she returned the hug a moment later before she lets go of Finn before she spoke up.

"Same here Finn, now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do with getting the others ready, so go ahead and get the good byes out of the way for now… I think 4 days or so will be enough to get everything done." Gamma said before she turned to the computer before she starts typing while complicated blueprints appeared before she sifted through the data faster than Finn, Phoebe, or Blaze could process, one of the advantage of a robot brain most likely.

Finn then turned around before he approached Epsilon.

"Bye Epsi. Hope to see you soon." He said before hugging her before Epsilon groans before she hugged Finn tightly.

"Oh… I'll miss you, better make sure those Nymphs know about me in advance alright?" Epsilon said before she lets go of Finn.

Said human chuckles a bit before he gives Epsilon a soft goodbye kiss.

Epsilon returned the kiss for a bit before she pulled away with a slight blush and a teasing grin.

"Keep up the kissing Finn and I doubt you'll get to say goodbye to the others." Epsilon teased with a grin on her face.

Finn blushed a bit brightly before he went to Delta and gave her a hug as well.

Delta lets out a soft sigh when Finn did that before she returns the hug before letting him go.

"Hope I can fly around a lot at the treefort, seems like I'll get a lot of open air to fly around freely right?" Delta said with an excited tone in her voice.

Finn smiles a bit before speaking.

"You betcha." He said before kissing Delta's forehead which in turn made Delta blush brightly before she hid her face behind her wings.

Finn chuckles a bit before going to Eta.

"Hope there's no hard feelings for the other day." He said while chuckling nervously.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get some payback later since we'll be roomies for a long time, consider the extra time as returning the favor for helping Gamma a bit… but I won't tell you when I'll strike...might as well get you really spooked." Eta said with a fanged grin on her face before chuckling at her idea which seemed to cause her to act a bit like Marceline with the pranking side of her… oh the horror if those two ever meet.

Finn sweatdrops a bit before speaking.

"Hehe, right." He said before going to Beta and giving her a hug before speaking.

"I had a great time learning from you Beta. I hope I get to learn more from you later."

Beta smiles a bit before hugging Finn before she spoke up.

"Glad to help, you still have a lot to learn but don't worry, I'll alternate with staying in the fire kingdom and the treefort every two weeks so it's not like you have to trek all the way for our lessons." Beta teased a bit while she rubs Finn's back with her large hands.

Said human blushed a bit before he gave the female robotic mole a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back and walk to Alpha before speaking.

"It was great meeting you Alpha, hopefully I get to know more about you and your sisters when you all get out." He said before giving Alpha a hug.

"Oh no you don't!" Alpha said with a fanged grin before she got free of Finn's arms, gripped his body… before he was effortlessly dipped which hid what Alpha was doing which caused some loud kissing sounds... Finn resists for a second before his arms relaxed before Alpha placed Finn back onto his feet while Alpha licks her lips before speaking.

"Hehe, think you can get away from us with a hug only… we don't think so handsome!" Alpha teased the Cybernetic human while he recovers.

Blaze along with everyone else was surprised after seeing Alpha do that.

Finn blushed a bit brightly for a few seconds before he looked at Alpha with a grin before speaking.

"Okay you got me, but hope you be ready when I give you some payback when you come."

"Oh… we know who will be coming… you when we get our claws into you!, Keep going with the goodbyes before we drag you off so we can have our way with you." Alpha teased while she licked her lips.

Finn blushed a bit before giving Alpha a challenging smirk before he turned around to Phoebe, Blaze after they said their own goodbyes to the sisters, and Zeta before approaching the trio.

"So… got all of the good byes out of the way?" Zeta asked when she looked at the trio.

Finn, Phoebe and Blaze nod to the robotic lioness before Zeta smiles before she spoke up.

"Alright, let's get going, I want to see what this fire kingdom looks like." Zeta said when she walks to the entrance.

The trio nods before the followed Zeta.

Finn then grabbed Phoebe's right hand with his human hand.

Phoebe in turn smiles before she nudged her head in Blaze's direction to give Finn a reminder to not forget her while they walk.

Said human hadn't forgot about Blaze before bringing his robotic hand to said lady in waiting's left hand.

Blaze blushed a bit before she smiles and had her hand hold Finn's a bit tight before they follow Zeta to the base entrance before the scene shifts to a different location.

**Ooo/ ?/?/?/?**

The location that was seen was a hidden cave of sorts which showed that it went deep into a hidden lab sorts, the cave itself seemed to have been filled with spells and sorcery based experiments, and potions and multiple cauldrons in the room that seemed to volatile to be kept in a home or house.

The camera than showed Ash walking through the area while he gathered some ingredients and runes that he stocked up over the years before he walked over to a pedestal that showed the spellbook he got a while ago that taught him the various spells and sex based spells from earlier, it looked like Ash was doing various incantations next to a table with complicated spells written around it on the table… which held the gem that Flambo had before Ash stole it which emits a glow of sorts when Ash experiments with it.

Said douchebag evilly smirks before speaking up.

"Hehe with the help of the gem's power and new spells, I'll have Mar-Mar screaming my name with or without that robot like spell. And that chump of a human will still never what's going on." He said before he starts laughing which was echoed in the cave.

However unbeknownst to super mc d-bag, the gem cracked a tiny bit before out of that crack was a familiar black mist like substance which went unnoticed by the insane Wizard who was to absorbed in his insanity before the scene slowly fades to black with Ash's laughter echoing for a few moments before his laughter stops when the scene fully faded.

**The scene fades back in to show The Spirit, Atomsk, Monica, Rachel, and Sticks.**

**Atomsk looks at the readers before speaking.**

"**Welcome back everyone. Bet you all were surprised at how the lemon scene end up to an orgy. I mean first, it's about time that Phoebe and Blaze had their time with Finn… Who knew they can be that crazy during their heat cycle. Also talk about steamy with sisters showing up and stuff. And let's not forget about Gamma. About time that she got some action after so long. Though I don't blame her after what she went through." He said while feeling a bad for the robot.**

"**Indeed, the last chapter did explain a lot, but since this is the end of the first arc, things can only get more dramatic and lemon filled right?" The Spirit said with an amused grin on its face.**

**Atomsk would've chuckled but went with a serious look before speaking.**

"**Well let's not forget the scene with Ash having that very gem in his possession. I have a very bad feeling where this is going."**

"**Indeed, but only you, I, and TME know what he will do with the gem, and let me tell you, things will get epic during the fight with Ash much later, but for now, any final words before we end this outro?" The Spirit said with its iconic grin on its face.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Well before I speak, what do you guys think?" He asked before looking at Monica, Rachel and Sticks.**

"**Well I didn't like that part about Ash, but that whole lemon and orgy scene was quite hot." Monica said while blushing.**

**Then Rachel spoke.**

"**So true. I also like the part where Finn was able to help Gamma out after finding out what happened to Guinevere and the scientists. Plus it's surprising when Finn learned that he was related to Billy this whole time."**

"**Possibly related, I mean did Billy ever mention if he had other lovers in the past besides Canyon?, And we don't know how old he is officially right?, all we know was that he was the former greatest hero of Ooo who did may things, not much else besides that right?, and the great thing with fanfiction is that ideas like this can make an interesting plot point in the story, anyone object to that?" The Spirit asked while looking at the group before a loud game like call was heard.**

"**OBJECTION!" the voice shouts which made everyone look to Sticks who looked to the group before rubbing the back of her head before she spoke up.**

"**Sorry, was watching this anime on Rachel's phone after I borrowed it from her when she wasn't looking after the story finished, about a funny lawyer and the stuff here." Sticks said while she rubs her head more.**

**Rachel's eyes widen before speaking.**

"**You did what?!" She said before checking her pockets, which showed that they're empty.**

"**Hehe, still need to learn a few things before I get caught." Sticks said with a humored tone while she held out the phone with her left hand and Rachel's wallet in her other hand.**

**Said hedgehog's eyes widen again before she quickly grabbed her phone and wallet back before giving Sticks a half lidded look.**

**Sticks chuckles before she spoke up.**

"**Well I don't know how well that thing worked, gave me a warning about data or something when I watched one video on something called… you… You...youtube?" Sticks said with a slightly confused look on her face when she had trouble with the name.**

**Rachel looked at her phone before her eyes widen before speaking.**

"**Good grief! I'm almost out of data."**

**Sticks chuckles at Rachel's reaction before she spoke up.**

"**Well I don't know what that Data thing on your phone is but I had a few laughs, hope I can do it again." Sticks said with a grin on her face.**

**Rachel frowns at Sticks before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Don't worry Rachel, I got this covered." He said before snapping his fingers.**

**Just then something poofed on Monica, Sticks, Rachel and Spirit's lap or phased through the Spirits lap and onto the chair.**

"**As you all can see, not only did I restored Rachel's data, but everyone else gets a new phone and you don't have to spend any data. Though I need to fix Spirit's phone." Atomsk said before he used his powers to levitate the fallen object before it was in front of Spirit's face before the phone became spirit like.**

**The Spirit just shakes its head at the action before looking at Atomsk.**

"**You might at well give this to Heather, I'm omnipotent remember?, I can just look for info instantly, thanks for the gift though." The Spirit said while the phone floats around it's head like it was in orbit with its head.**

**Before Atomsk could speak, Monica quickly cupped Atomsk's cheeks before kissing him on the lips for 5 seconds before pulling back.**

"**Thanks Atomy." She said with a smile.**

**Rachel nods before speaking.**

"**Thanks for restoring my data."**

**Atomsk then looked at Sticks to see what she has to say.**

"**Uhh… how do you work this thing?" Sticks said since this phone was different than Rachel's.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before speaking.**

"**Just press the top button on the phone and it'll tell you what you have to do." He instructed.**

**Though Sticks did an overkill moment when she raised her hand before punching the button… which smashed the phone which made Sticks tilt her head in confusion since she technically did do as instructed… but with no restraint at all.**

**Atomsk was surprised after seeing that before speaking.**

"**Okay… that's not what I meant. I should've made it Sticks proof."**

"**All powerful or not… I doubt anyone can make things Sticks proof." The Spirit said with an amused tone while Sticks rubs her head before she spoke up.**

"**Ah… thanks." Sticks said with a blush on her face when she thought it was a compliment.**

**Atomsk then spoke.**

"**Let's hope Cedric or Azure doesn't let her use their phones. You know speaking of which, are they coming back or anything?"**

"**Yeah, thanks for the warning." A female voice said from right behind Atomsk with no warning at all.**

**Atomsk jolts a bit before looking back to see who it was.**

**Turns out it was Azure who had a pleased look on her face when she walked by Atomsk and sat in a free chair.**

**Atomsk would've said something before noticing something.**

"**Hey Azure where's Cedric at?"**

"**Oh he's asleep right now, he passed out a bit ago when I got a bit too rough with him, he has a pleased look on his sleeping face though so that's a win for me during that roleplay." Azure said with a humored tone in her voice.**

**Rachel giggled a bit before speaking.**

"**Wow Azy, you must've gave Cedy a very nice reward when he answered your question huh?"**

"**Oh yeah, I doubt he'll be getting up anytime soon, but I still feel like I could have done more after a break, want to try out a few things that Mistress taught us recently next chapter Rachel?, I'll even let you lead since this would be perfect with your heartless helping." Azure teased her hedgehog girlfriend.**

**Rachel blushed a bit before giving Azure a soft smile before speaking.**

"**Sure I'm game."**

**Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking.**

"**You know Azure, if you want I can give you a special energetic pill that can give Cedric back his energy if you want more rounds with him."**

"**Thanks but I'm letting him rest for now, maybe next time as a surprise gift so he can take on Rachel, Sticks, and I, he may be surprising but his stamina is still an issue since he uses some stamina heavy moves." Azure said when she sent Atomsk a teasing grin which showed that Lillum was already molding Azure to act like her somewhat.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops a bit before speaking.**

"**Well not to worry, with more training and better control in his stamina, your boyfriend will be a stamina monster like Sticks. Maybe even better." He said with a grin.**

"**Good to know… " Azure said before she licked her lips which did show that Lillum corrupted her somewhat… how much, only Azure and Lillum knows since Lillum did have one on one moments to train her.**

**Rachel blushed a bit while liking this side of Azure. She also like the idea of Cedric being better at his stamina.**

**Sticks just got a wild like grin on her face when she saw Azure becoming more and more intense in the bedroom and about Cedric's stamina becoming better with the pill and the training.**

**Atomsk and Monica sweatdrops a bit at the scene before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Well… since there's nothing else to say, I guess I'll just say this." He said before looking at the readers.**

"**Thanks for reading chapter 13, we hoped that you really enjoyed the lemon scene along with Gamma's back story. Anyway, see you next time. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	14. Around the Elements in 2 Days

**A scene opens up to show The Spirit, Atomsk, Monica, Rachel and Sticks having a cup of coffee before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Boy. Been a while since last chapter." He said before taking a sip.**

"**I'll say, wonder what could have happened for that to happen." The Spirit said with an innocent smile on his face while it pretended to ignore all of the stories that Atomsk and TME wrote which made Monica, Rachel and Sticks sweatdrop before Sticks spoke up to Atomsk.**

"**Hey writy guy, where is the other writy guy, he's normally near you for these things." Sticks said when she jumped to land on Atomsk's head and look around when she didn't see TME nearby and sipped her coffee with surprisingly dexterous motions.**

**Monica and Rachel sweatdropped from that before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**I don't know, but get off please."**

"**Ah but your head is nice and soft, what's your secret?" Sticks said while she sat on Atomsk's head.**

"**Head and Shoulders, old spice. But seriously please get off. Can't think like this."**

"**Hmm?, you think?, all I thought you did was tell stories with Writy 2." Sticks said before she hopped off of Atomsk's head and drank more coffee… and looked jittery… maybe it was a bad idea to give a normally hyper person coffee.**

"**I should not have given you coffee. Cedric is gonna have one hyperactive girlfriend." Atomsk said.**

"**Cedy!, wherewherewhere!?" Sticks said which made the Spirit chuckle before he said this.**

"**He's about to appear in 3… 2… 1... " The Spirit said while pointing to a nearby wall and the group saw Cedric and Azure passing by while they were talking about things which caused Stick's eyes to widen before she started to look more and more jittery before the Spirit called this out.**

"**HEY CEDRIC!, BETTER BRACE YOURSELF!, A HYPER STICKS IS ABOUT TO-!" The Spirit called but Sticks starts to charge at Cedric and Azure.**

**Cedric blinked when he heard that before speaking.**

"**Wait what?" He said before seeing Sticks coming.**

**A moment later, Cedric got tackled from the side and into a bush before they heard this from Cedric after a small struggle.**

"**What the hell Sticks?!"**

**However a moment later, the group heard Cedric give a slight moan to his voice when Sticks did something… lemon worthy while Azure looked in and blushed at the sight… wow… didn't expect her to be that aggressive…**

**Cedric, Monica and Rachel blinked before Rachel spoke up.**

"**Wow… Wonder what was in that coffee."**

"**Trust me, you don't want to know, didn't think that new ingredient would get her that hyper, then again, concentrated sugar can do that to a person." The spirit said with a grin on its face when they heard Cedric yell this out after Sticks pulled Azure into the bush.**

"**G-GAH! Sticks c-control yourself!"**

**The Spirit chuckles before it said this.**

"**Anyway, Atomsk, want to lead this story in?" The Spirit said with a grin on its face when Azure starts to moan and groan when Sticks got her dragged in fully into what was happening in the bush.**

**Atomsk sweatdropped for a bit before speaking.**

"**Right… So last chapter, our heroes were able to get the fragments and also everyone was able to see what happen to place which was very disturbing and sad too. At least Finn learned who he's related to (wink wink). Plus don't forget the big orgy that happened. Now Finn can easily be fireproof without a flame shield spell or the wish. All is good except… there's still the matter of a certain ass that's planning something with that black gem." He said while frowning at the mere mention of Ash while Monica and Heater were feeling the same thing.**

"**Indeed, But that's not for a bit… we have an arc after Finn finds out about what is going on by chance, technically no one told him about the deal if he listens in correct?" The Spirit said with a grin on its face.**

"**True true. So now how about we just start the story with Finn, Phoebe, Blaze and Zeta heading back to the Flame Kingdom?" Atomsk said before with the snap of his finger, the scene fades black as the group continues to hear Cedric and Azure moan from whatever Sticks is doing before the scene opens up with Finn, Blaze, Phoebe, and Zeta returning to the fire Kingdom in style.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Finn, Phoebe, Blaze, Zeta**

While it was true that the group was returning to the fire Kingdom, they were riding on Zeta in her lioness form, Finn was in the front with Blaze riding on his lap while Phoebe hugged him from behind while the four rocket across the fiery rocky fields thanks to Zeta agility.

"HAHA, MAN YOU GUYS WERE NOT KIDDING ABOUT THE HEAT!, BET BETA WOULD HAVE TROUBLE KEEPING UP IN THIS PLACE!" Zeta yelled over the wind and lava boiling around the group while she jumped from rock to rock in a single bound at a fast rate.

Finn made sure to hang on to Zeta while making sure Phoebe and Blaze okay before the human asked them this.

"You two doing okay?!"

"Y-Yeah!, w-we should be at the border of the Fire Kingdom soon!, hopefully we can test how good this fire immunity is when we get to the hotter areas of the Fire Kingdom… the bed per say!?" Phoebe yelled with a teasing tone while she glanced to see how Finn and Blaze would react.

Finn and Blaze did blush a bit brightly when they heard that though Blaze did say this.

"S-She's right! Gotta make sure it works p-perfectly!" She yells before grinning at Finn when she turned her head a bit before Finn blushes brightly from the tease.

Zeta laughs at that before she said this over the wind.

"Better bring me along then!, after what we did I'm more than happy to see what you three can really do!" Zeta said with a laugh on her face while the group jumped further and further into the Fire Kingdom, though Zeta noticing something did cause her to land in a wide area and get on guard with her armor glowing for an attack which caused Phoebe to get confused when she wondered what Zeta notice.

"Something wrong?" Phoebe asked before that question was answered when many fire wolfs and a really large one appeared in Fire Kingdom armor while Zeta growled which reminded the trio that Zeta had no idea about fire wolfs while some fire wolves growl at Zeta.

That's when Finn spoke up.

"Careful Zeta. Those are fire wolves. But why does this one have Fire Kingdom armor?"

"Jake 3!, where are you buddy!?" A familiar voice called out which made the one in the armor blink a few times before it barked before Cinnamon Bun of all people appeared with a worried look on his face… which turned into both shock and surprise from seeing Zeta and Finn without a flame shield in the Fire Kingdom before Cinnamon Bun spoke up.

"Finn?, Blaze, your highness?, is that you… and who is that you three are riding on?" Cinnamon bun said with a confused tone to his voice while Zeta blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Is that… a giant walking talking pastry… looks good enough to eat." Zeta said with a grin on her face which caused CB to pale while Jake 3 got in front of CB protectively and growls at her.

Finn, Blaze and Phoebe sees that before Finn spoke up.

"Whoa Zeta. Don't think Phoebe would like that you ate her knight."

Zeta blinked a few times before she said this.

"Seriously?, you have a giant pastry as a knight?, no real complaints but isn't he a bit squishy to be a knight?... and not very armored?" Zeta said when she saw CB's lack of armor.

"Shouldn't understand Cinnamon Bun. He was originally part of Princess Bubblegum's people but then he left and helped her majesty overthrow her father for the throne. Till this day, he's the kingdom's best knight and champion along with his companion Jake 2." Blaze said before Finn spoke up.

"Yeah though CB said Jake 3. Why say that?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Oh that's easy Finn, Jake 2 seems to have gotten with a few female fire wolves last year and they came by to stay with Jake 2 and Jake 3 was born shortly after, I was planning to surprise her majesty with her own personally trained fire wolf and was doing the last minute touches but it looks like you guys ran into us before we could surprise you, who is she by the way?" CB said while Phoebe was greatly surprise that CB would do this while Zeta looked at the fire wolves who seemed to have calmed down and a few walked over to her and start sniffing her body.

Blaze and Finn were also shocked at the news before Finn spoke up.

"Well first, congrats for Jake 2 on that and second… well maybe I should start at the beginning." He said before it took Finn some time to explain to Cinnamon Bun what happen when he, Phoebe, Blaze, Flambo and a couple of guards (Biggs and Wedge) came to the structure along with meeting Gamma, her siblings, discovering Finn's family line and other things, except the… adult things.

"And that's how I have immunity to fire and how we're riding Zeta to the Flame Kingdom before seeing Jake 3." Finn said after finishing his explanation.

CB was stunned silent when he heard about Gamma and the others and the part with Gamma having to kill Guinevere and how she was mentally broken until Finn and the others helped her and that like Zeta, there were 5 other robot sisters to make 7 total, and one had a split personality… man, things would get interesting soon… especially after hearing that Finn was back with Phoebe and was with Blaze as well… he would talk about that later though...

"Hey don't forget all the steamy situations that we got into there… and why are these guys trying to jump me?, I maybe four legged right now but they seem way too excited to see me now." Zeta said when she had to move when a few fire wolves tried to get behind Zeta and their intention were more than obvious when they really seemed *excited* after they sniffed at Zeta's hindquarters before Phoebe spoke up.

"Guess they must be effected by the heat still, some flame people get them to help if they can't find a lover and I guess they are some who have had experience." Phoebe said when she saw another trying to get behind Zeta who in turn said this.

"Seriously?... Then again aside from Finn, none of you are human so I guess some things are different huh?" Zeta said with a raised eyebrow when things did seem very different in Ooo.

"Way different when you leave the Fire Kingdom. I mean there's other Kingdoms and different species as well." Finn said.

"Really?, well are there other Humans?" Zeta said while she moved a bit so that her ass rests against a rock which caused the Fire wolves going for her to look bummed.

"Well at first I thought there were no others before finding about this place called Founders Island. It's where I met my mom the first time. I was able to bring some humans with me back to Ooo but the rest chose to stay." Finn said.

"I see, well hope Gamma and Delta have some luck with getting the rest here, Gamma can be a good talker when it comes to negotiations." Zeta said while she crossed her arms while she listened to Finn's explanation.

"Right. Just hope I get to see my mom again." Finn said while feeling a bit bummed.

"Well we won't know until later, for now we should get back to the fire Kingdom so I can get a tour or have fun with two hot ladies and a hunk on my back." Zeta said while grinning at the trio on her back.

Finn, Blaze and Phoebe blushes a bit brightly after hearing that.

CB blinked a few times before he said this.

"Well the heat cycle is still going on so if you want to get to the castle quickly, I suggest the Royal passageway that her majesty uses when she wants to avoid the public eye for certain reasons, one of them being the yearly heat cycle." CB said which caused Zeta to blink before she said this.

"Secret passageway, sounds like that place is like the base where I'm from, maybe your ancestors used it as an idea, I think I got some info saying Blaze found the info on the gem in some kind of book there." Zeta said to point out that possibility.

Everyone blinked after hearing that before Blaze spoke up.

"It is possible."

"Cool, so mind leading the way… Cinnamon bun right?" Zeta said since she was carrying Finn, Blaze, and Phoebe on her back.

CB blinked for moment before he shrugged and spoke up.

"Alright. Follow me." He said before motioning Zeta to follow him as Cinnamon Bun, Jake 3 and fire wolves start to leave.

Zeta gave chase while Jake 3 walked alongside Zeta and the group could see how strong Jake 3 looked which caused Zeta to say this.

"Huh, didn't expect this guy to be this strong looking, I'm guessing Fire wolfs are naturally strong huh?" Zeta said while she jumped past some rocks while CB and the firewolves did the same with CB riding a fire wolf.

"Yes. Though there are some ice wolves in the Ice Kingdom that can be on par with the fire wolves." Blaze said.

"Interesting, maybe I should tag with Gamma every now and then when she goes around Ooo to catalog things so I can see some interesting sights." Zeta said before the group starts to come upon the Fire Kingdom and Zeta said this when she stopped on a high rock which gave her a good view of the place.

"Whoa….." Zeta said with a surprised look on her face.

Phoebe chuckled at the surprise look before asking this.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"I'll say… so we have to go through the back right?" Zeta said before she starts to chase after CB while Finn, Blaze, and Phoebe held onto her to stay on when Zeta hoofed it to catched up with CB and the other fire wolves.

It only took a couple of minutes before the group made it to what appears to be a wall.

A moment later, CB got off of his firewolf while Finn, Blaze, and Phoebe were dropped off while Zeta returned to her bipedal form which surprised the fire wolves and CB before CB said this.

"Wow, I'm not sure but I think those past Humans can give Princess Bubblegum a run for her money in the tech department." CB said which made Zeta chuckle before she said this.

"Eh, mainly Guinevere since she led the project, now about that hidden passage." Zeta said with a grin on her face while she walked next to CB to see the wall that looked both smooth yet rocky.

"Hold on. Gotta make sure that the coast is clear. Can't be too careful." CB said before he had the wolves sniff out for any spies or intruders.

"Well considering Gamma used some of her microbots on Finn's, I doubt anyone else can see this place, then again he still has the camera for communication so not sure if that Bubblegum person is watching right now." Zeta said which made CB blink a few times before he said this.

"Wait what!?" CB said before he looked to Finn, more exact his robot arm.

Finn facepalm as he forgot about that before speaking.

"Oh Glob. Hope she didn't see what was going one." He said before checking the camera on his arm.

Thankfully for Finn, his Arm's main camera and microphone were off, but that didn't explain if it came on earlier and PB could have saw Finn in his… heated situation…

Finn gulped for a second before he spoke up.

"Okay… both camera and microphone were off but… I don't know if the camera was on earlier."

"Well… we'll find out later when we go to your place, for now, just cover the camera and microphone so we can enter the secret passageway." Phoebe said with a serious look on her face.

Finn quickly made sure of that when he pressed some buttons on his arm before the microphone was disconnected and the camera was covered.

"There." Finn as he didn't want to have Phoebe be mad at him.

Phoebe smiles at Finn before she kissed him on the lips before she pulled away and nods to CB who nods back before he pressed a button hidden on the wall before the floor near the wall starts to open like a hidden trapdoor to show stairs leading down past the wall.

Finn, who at first blushes from the kiss, was a bit surprise when he saw that before speaking up.

"That's neat."

"Yeah, now come on Finn, CB, aside from Jake 3, mind taking the other fire wolves to their breeding ground so that they can get the heat out of their system?, I'm sure other Elemental's will be there as well so in case you need help herding them there, you can get help easily." Phoebe said while she pets Jake 3 on the head.

Jake 3 wagged his tail while CB gave Phoebe a salute.

"Sure thing Phoebe."

A minute later, CB rides off with many of the fire wolves while Jake 3 was left behind with Phoebe who continues to pet Jake 3 before she said this.

"Well everyone, let's get going." Phoebe said before she starts walking away from Jake 3 and down into the hidden passageway which lights it up thanks to Phoebe's natural lighting.

Blaze, Finn and Zeta follows Phoebe before Jake 3 went in last before the entrance closed.

The group keeps on walking before Zeta asked this to Phoebe, Finn, and Blaze.

"So… since Phobe here is Queen, and Finn is her soon to be king… would that make Blaze here the head mistress of the soon to be harem?" Zeta asked to help pass time with a grin on her face.

The trio blinked in surprise when they heard though did have a thoughtful look on her face before Finn spoke.

"Well… I think she is. What do you think Phoebe?"

"Well unless you have a different lady in mind to lead the new girls, then I don't mind if Blaze is the head lady when I'm not around to lead things." Phoebe said with a grin when she got her barings before Zeta said this.

"Well then, looks like I'll be following orders as one of Finn's extra ladies in his harem, but what about that Marcy chick I've heard about a few times, seems like a fun loving lady if I do say so myself and if she's good, I wouldn't mind following her, especially if she has a sweet ass to look at." Zeta said before chuckling at the look on Finn's face.

Finn does blush after hearing that before he spoke up.

"Well I wouldn't know but Marcy is very fun to hang with once you get to know her. She's known as the Vampire Queen, a radical dame that likes to play games and can play great music."

"Vampire Queen huh?, she lead Vampires then?, seems like she would get that title for leading the Vamps if I'm reading things right." Zeta said with her hands behind her head while she walked next to Finn.

"Actually she's the only Vampire right now. See in the past, Marcy hunted some vampires before killing the King but did get bitten in between. Then when Princess Bubblegum helped cure her, the vampires came back. It was a challenge but we were able to stop them and Marcy got her rank again." Finn said.

Zeta took a moment to think about that before she absentmindedly said this.

"Well if you sure she is the last Vampire then I guess I can't complain, then again you probably thought you were the only human left in Ooo so what do I know if there are other Vampires left in hiding." Zeta said which caused Phoebe to pause mid step when she never considered that thought… it was well known that Finn WAS the last Human in Ooo, but because of him, Jake, and Susan finding the island of Humans, some came back with him and now the humans are settling up in the grasslands… what if there is an island of Vampires and no one found it yet?

Finn and Blaze were thinking same thing as well before Finn gulped before speaking.

"Well lets hope there isn't any of them hiding cause that would spell trouble."

"I'm not sure about that, I mean you said that they came to Marceline to attack her, and she was killing only a small amount for some reason, seems to me it was kill or be killed back then, law of nature so to speak, so maybe there are good Vamps out there, I mean if Marceline is one, then others can show up as well right?" Zeta said with a fanged grin on her face.

Finn blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"Well… if there's good Vampires yes but if they're bad ones and wanted to get vengeance on Marceline then that's something to be concerned about. Speaking of which, I might need to see her later to know if she's okay after what Flambo said about… Ash." He said before frowning.

"And to clarify, this Ash guy is a bad guy correct?, I don't think he was mentioned around me." Zeta said when she tried to remember if Finn mentioned the guy in her databanks… maybe once or twice but no real details...

"He's a wizard and a donk. He was also Marcy's ex boyfriend before she dumped his pathetic ass for what he did to her. Though he had tried to trick her into getting back together till I intervened. He also hurt Flambo before taking some artifact he found." Finn said.

Zeta frowned before she said this.

"Well then, looks like I'll be joining you for some tag team ass kicking action if we do see him there, though remember what that Cutie Flambo said, if he is there, then we better make sure he doesn't have a plan or something, some may call me hot headed but even I can smell a sicko with a plan a mile away, though if not, I'll hold him and you punch." Zeta said before grinning at the end.

Finn chuckled before he spoke up.

"Nice. And I'll do the same while you punch him."

Zeta chuckles back before she said this.

"Great, and if things go the easy route, you and I can tag team Marceline as a celebration before you bring her into your harem, I do wonder how many women you wooed in the past." Zeta said with a teasing grin on her face.

Finn stopped chuckling before blushing big after hearing the part about tag teaming Marceline before the human spoke up.

"Well, I haven't wooed per say, I'm just well liked to some women."

"And yet you have two beautiful ladies, 7 sexy female bots, and soon to be more ladies coming into this harem of yours, so try telling me you haven't tried to woo anyone lately." Zeta said with a teasing grin on her face which made Phoebe blush from the beautiful compliment.

Blaze blushed as well while Finn did blinked for a moment before speaking up.

"You have a point."

"Damn straight, now let's get it into high gear so we can have some hot fun in a fire Kingdom Royal's bed." Zeta said before she starts to walk at a faster rate.

The trio sweatdropped before they try to keep up with Zeta so she doesn't get lost while Jake 3 continues to follow them.

A bit later, the group found themselves in the throne room when the throne lifts into the air on multiple stalactites and when the group was full in there, the throne lowered and it looked like it never moved before which made Zeta whistle before she said this.

"Nice…" Zeta said with an impressed tone to her voice before she looks around the throne room with an impressed look.

"Thanks." Phoebe said.

"So what now?, I get a quick tour or do we head back to your bedroom to rest up since it took us a bit to get back?" Zeta said with a grin on her face after she got a good look around the area.

The group sweatdrop before Finn stretched a bit before speaking.

"I could use a break."

"Same here, and I'm guessing because of various things… I'm going to be dragged to Phoebe's room it seems." Blaze said with a grin on her face when she looked to Phoebe.

Phoebe, though blushes, grins before she spoke up.

"Oh you better believe it."

"Great, though… what do we do with poochy here?" Zeta said when she looked to Jake 3 who saw near the 4 while his tail wagged, Zeta did remember that some fire Elementals did bring Fire wolves into the act sometimes.

The trio did take a moment to think on this before Phoebe surprisingly said this.

"Well if anything, we could bring him along."

Zeta raised an eyebrow and that before she just shrugged and she said this.

"Well I could give it a shot, not sure if Finn can keep going round for round yet, remind me, did you get the bracelets Finn?, like the earth one for stamina?" Zeta said with a grin on her face.

"No, I left them back at the compound with Gamma." Finn replies.

"Ah, I think I remember that now, still should be interesting since you can touch fiery ladies without the spell or flameshield." Zeta said while she gave Finn, Phoebe, and Blaze a lustful look which caused Blaze to blush a bit before she said this.

"W-Well then, shall we get going?, mind leading the way Phoebe?" Blaze said when she looked to the Queen of Flames.

Phoebe chuckles before she motioned the 4 to follow her before a moment later after saying hello to a few guard even though they were surprised to see Zeta and Finn without a flameshield, before they were at the entrance to Phoebe's room.

Zeta opened the door to the room with both arms to let the four in before she walked in and closed the door before she made sure it was locked after she took a moment to fiddle with it when the lock looked a bit off before she turned to blush a bit when she already saw Phoebe and Blaze making out while they were undressing one another.

Finn enjoys the sight before he starts to remove his clothes as well.

Zeta grins at that before she looked to see how Jake 3 was doing when the Fire wolf kept an eye on Phoebe and Blaze while most of their gear was gone and showed more of their shapely bodies to the trio.

Jake 3 pants as he eyed the duo before a moment later, his dick starts to get erect.

Zeta saw that before she looked to Finn who was more interested in Phoebe and Blaze right now which did have her think for a second before she said this.

"Hey, Jake 3 was it, come here." Zeta said while she looked at Jake 3 to see how he would react.

Jake 3 blinked before he looks at Zeta before walking towards her.

Zeta then starts to remove the armor and cloth bits on Jake 3 to help him get more comfy before she would do anything, she wasn't one to wait for some fun and she wanted to see what all the hubbub about Fire wolves are.

Jake 3's tail did wag a bit as he saw the mechanical lioness's body before his dick twitched a bit.

Zeta kept going before she finally got the last of the clothing and armor off of Jake 3 and had to admit that for a Wolf based being, he had a lot of muscle here and there which caused her to lightly pet him to see how tough the muscles were.

Jake 3 enjoyed that before he nuzzled his head on Zeta's cheek.

Zeta chuckles a bit before she said this.

"Alright alright you big fireball, just two things first, one, let me get my armor off and two, give me one bark for my current form, or two for my form that you saw me in when I carried these 3 back to the fire kingdom." Zeta said before she looked back to the bed and was surprised when she already saw Finn fucking away at Phoebe's pussy like an animal in heat while Phoebe ate Blaze out… seems a Finn who could touch without any issue got Phoebe really into it for that to happen so fast…

That's when Jake 3 got Zeta's attention with one bark.

"Hmmm?, was that for my attention or for the form?, one bark for the attention, two for the form, sorry about this but got no other way to talk with wolves yet." Zeta said with a fanged grin on her face while she starts to remove her armor, gauntlets first, seems she had a way to remove her armor when not near one of her changing stands.

Jake 3 wagged his tail before he barked once which was to get Zeta's attention.

"Ah, so attention, now for the form, one bark for this form, two barks for my four legged form." Zeta said before she got her gauntlets off and she removed her armor on her chest which showed her massive breasts and well made body to the fire wolf when she set them down and got ready to remove her lower leggings.

Jake 3 tilt his head a bit before a moment later he gave two barks for the four legged form.

Zeta chuckles before she said this after she removed her lower legging which left her fully nude.

"Well if your confused, let me give a refresher on my four legged form." Zeta said after she set her leggings near her armor before her lower body shifts into the Lioness form, complete with a pussy and the dick equipped for the females to use while she walked up to Jake 3 and showed him when she turned a few times to help remind Jake 3 about this form.

Jake 3 blinked in surprise when he saw Zeta's form before he let out a couple barks to let Zeta know he understood.

Zeta chuckles before she said while she looked down at the Fire wolf.

"Well sorry if I can't lean down too far, though considering the boner you have, I'm sure you don't want to go for much foreplay right now, why don't you show me how much of a fire wolf you are and give me a good reason for a repeat performance." Zeta said while she points a thumb at her Lioness ass after pointing her ass at Jake 3 and wiggles it a few times to get Jake 3's attention.

Jake 3's tail wagged excited before he pounced on Zeta and got into position before the canine shoves his dick inside the lioness's ass.

"OH FUCK!... guess you're an ass man to go for my ass from the get go." Zeta groans out while she relaxed her ass on the Fire wolf's large dick.

Jake 3 shudders as he enjoys the feel of Zeta's ass before he starts humping away to his heart's content.

Zeta groans and moans from that which got Finn, Phoebe, and Blaze's attention before Phoebe chuckles through groans and moans before she said this.

"D-Damn… d-didn't expect this, guess t-the heat cycle really got him going if he can go that fast." Phoebe said before she went back to eating Blaze out while she tightened her pussy on Finn's dick.

Finn groans a bit but still thrusts his dick hard in Phoebe's pussy before saying this.

"L-Looks like it." He said while Blaze blushes while moaning from having her pussy eaten out.

Phoebe then pulled away for a moment to say this.

"S-So… h-how is m-my pussy… w-without a f-flame shield… or a-a twisted wish… in the way?" Phoebe groans out while she really enjoyed feeling Finn going deep inside of her.

"I-It feels… s-so much… b-better without… e-either of them." Finn said as he really thrust harder to prove Phoebe that.

Phoebe moans and groans from that before she went back to eating Blaze out while she used her tongue to go deep inside of Blaze's pussy.

Blaze moans a bit loud before she uses both hands to play with her breasts.

While Phoebe keeps letting Finn and Blaze feel a lot of pleasure, Zeta was slowly tightening her ass on Jake 3's dick while she moans and groans while she played with her breasts, she was really enjoying what Jake 3 was doing while her dick was fully erect and was throbbing when she was getting close, the first shot was always the quickest for her.

Jake 3 groans before humping a bit fast as he really wanted to go deep inside Zeta's ass.

"O-Oh g-good boy!, k-keep going." Zeta groans out while she could feel herself getting closer and closer as time went by.

Jake 3 could feel his climax approaching as well but just kept going and going on his humping as he leans his head down and starts to affectionately lick Zeta's lower back thanks to her centaur like Lioness form.

Zeta moans and groans from that before she grits her teeth and roars before she came hard on Jake 3's dick before her own dick fires its load onto the ground.

Jake 3 growls before he howls a bit loudly before he unleashed a big load of his wolf cum inside the lioness's ass.

Zeta groans from that while her ass felt really warm thanks to Jake 3's load before she grinds her ass on Jake 3's dick to get him to fire more while she could feel a knot forming at the base of his dick.

Jake 3's climax got stronger thanks to that action before he taps off before panting for breath.

Zeta let out a sigh of relief when she felt her body cool down before she said this to Jake 3.

"Good boy, mind getting off for a moment so I can give you a surprise?" Zeta said with a grin on her face.

Jake 3 huffed before he slides his dick out before seeing his work leaking out.

Zeta shudders at that before she looked to see Jake 3 sitting down before Zeta returned to her two legged form which caused more semen to flow from her ass before she said this.

"Now sit boy, and you'll get a real treat." Zeta said with a grin on her face while she got a better look at Jake 3's size…

Jake 3 did just that while his dick was surprising still erect though judging from the length it was at least 10 ½ inches long and 3 in width.

Zeta licked her lips and she starts to crawl on her hands and feet to Jake 3 before she said this.

"Now just stay still while I have my own fun, you did with my ass so time to return the favor." Zeta said before she gripped Jake 3's dick before she starts to stroke him off while she leaned down and starts to lick the head of his dick with her scratchy cat like tongue.

Jake 3 shudders before he let out a pleased growl while his tail wagged back and forth.

A moment later, Zeta jolts when she felt something licking at her ass which made her look back to see Blaze was the culprit before wondering what she was doing since she was just with Finn and Phoebe.

Surprisingly, Finn had Phoebe lay on her back as he fucks her pussy hard.

Though Finn had Phoebe's leg on his leg while using one hand to grip and lift the back of Phoebe's head before the human hungrily kissed her.

Phoebe moans from that while Zeta looked to Blaze who was licking ass before she said this.

"Guess the two lovebirds are getting into it huh?" Zeta said with a grin on her face while she keeps on stroking Jake 3 off.

Blaze pull her head back with a slight grin before speaking up.

"Oh yeah. So I thought I come over and have some fun with you two."

"I see, why not join me up here with getting this guy nice and ready, might as well see how intense he is with a actual flame elemental and her hot pussy." Zeta said with a grin on her face before she went back to stroking and licking Jake 3 off before she took the head of his dick in her mouth before she starts to bob her head up and down while making sure to use a free hand to play with Jake 3's large balls.

Jake 3 huffs a few times while Blaze licks her lips a bit before she crawls over and help assist pleasing Jake 3 by licking and sucking on the flame wolve's balls.

Zeta in turn takes Jake 3's dick much deeper into her mouth while she licks around and lets Blaze focus on his balls.

Jake 3 was panting hard as he was really enjoying the pleasure his dick was receiving.

A moment later, after Jake 3's dick was slickened up well, Zeta pulled away to say this to Jake 3.

"So big guy, want to fuck Blaze's pussy or let me blow you more first?, one bark for some fiery pussy or two for a hot blowjob." Zeta said while she keeps stroking Jake 3's dick.

Jake 3 pants for a bit as he looked at the duo before he looks at Blaze and barked twice.

"Two huh?, sorry Blaze, but seems you'll have to wait a bit before this guy gives you the fuck of your life." Zeta said before she went back to blowing Jake 3 off, this time Zeta deep throats his dick without choking before she bobbed her head faster and faster on his dick while her tongue danced around on the large length.

Blaze would've pouted but she doesn't mind the wait since fire wolves do have good stamina.

So Blaze watched Zeta do her magic while Jake 3 pants a few times as he was loving it.

Zeta then used a hand to really fondle Jake 3's balls to get him to feel good while she looked to Blaze next to her before she surprised Blaze when she used her left hand and gripped Blaze's ass and shifted her a bit so that she could finger her pussy so Blaze wouldn't feel left out.

Blaze was a bit surprised from that action before she starts moan while Jake 3 pants heavily.

Zeta in turn put another finger in Blaze's pussy while she bobbed her head faster and faster on Jake 3's dick while she used her right hand to play with his balls more and more while she could feel him throbbing in her mouth as time went on.

Blaze and Jake 3 moans loud, or in Jake 3's case pant heavily, while feeling their climaxes getting closer and closer.

Zeta then used her strength to give Jake 3's balls an extra good squeeze while Zeta's fingers practically remold Blaze's pussy to help set them off while she took as much of Jake 3's dick into her mouth and bumped into his knot.

Jake 3 and Blaze were very surprised by that action before a moment or two later, the duo moan loudly with Blaze climaxing on Zeta's hand while Jake 3 climaxed hard inside Zeta's mouth.

Zeta groans a bit from how much Jake 3 fired into her while she keeps playing with his balls and she keeps playing with Blaze's pussy to make the orgasms as strong as they could be.

Blaze and Jake 3's climaxes got stronger before they both tapped off after 35 seconds pass.

Zeta gulps Jake 3's load down while she gently pulled her fingers free of Blaze's pussy and put them in front of Jake 3's nose before she rubbed Blaze's fluids on it before she pulled her head off and said this.

"Hehe, wow talk about being backed up, either that or your virle, maybe some female fire wolves have trouble taking you during mating season huh?, well hope you like Blaze's pussy, she can take me pretty well so I'm sure she can take a wolf like you just as well considering how kinky she is." Zeta said while she grins at Jake 3 before glancing at Blaze with a signal to get into position.

Blaze blushes brightly when she heard that before she lays on floor on her back before showing Jake 3 her pussy.

Zeta grins before she looked to Jake 3 who still had Blaze's juices on his nose before she said this.

"Well, want to get a treat from Blaze before fucking her good?, I bet a good boy like you wants a good treat do you boy?, huh?, do you?" Zeta said with a teasing tone while she stroked Jake 3's dick faster and faster to get it erect again.

Jake 3 pants a few time while his tail wagged excitedly when he smelled Blaze's scent before he got close to Blaze.

That's when the flame wolf brought his snout to Blaze's folds before Jake 3 stuck out his tongue and starts licking Blaze's pussy.

Zeta grins when she saw Blaze moaning and groaning from that before she spoke up.

"Good boy, keep this up and you'll get plenty of tasty juice from Blaze, should help if your thirsty after that fucking you gave my ass a bit ago." Zeta said while she rubbed Jake 3's back and dick with her hands.

Jake 3 shudders from that action as he continues to lick Blaze's pussy a few times before he stuck his tongue inside and ate her out.

"G-Gah!" Blaze groans out while her body shudders from that while she could feel her juices drip more and more from her body while Zeta continues her work to keep Jake 3's dick hard by slowly stroking him off.

Luckily for the mechanical lioness, Jake 3's dick did get hard again as he continues to eat Blaze out.

Zeta chuckles at that before she said this.

"So, how is Jake 3 doing Blaze?, seems as long as they are good, I doubt Finn has to be the one to take care of your needy pussy only, and considering this guy is gonna stick around Phoebe for a long time, I bet you'll be on all fours if the Queen of Flames wants a good show huh?" Zeta said with a fanged on her face while she watched Blaze thrash a bit on the ground when Jake 3's tongue kept eating her out with wide licks.

Blaze pants and moans a bit loudly before speaking up.

"Y-Yes."

Zeta chuckles before she said this to Finn and Phoebe on the bed while they were in a new position and it looked like they were really going at it hard with Phoebe on all fours and Finn was pulling her hair roughly while Phoebe looked like she was enjoying it.

"Hey Pheebs, you hear that?, maybe you should put on sex shows here if people are willing, Blaze seems to be willing for that." Zeta said with a grin on her face.

Finn blinks in surprise when he heard that before looking down at Phoebe before asking this.

"What do you think Pheebs?"

Phoebe took a moment to catched her breath before she said this.

"N-Not sure, B-Blaze does seem t-to enjoy t-the treatment…. A-and p-people may n-need p-proof t-that you're g-getting it on with m-many women… s-so why not give a s-show every now and then, w-we flame p-people a-are not p-prudes, a-and w-we n-normally get it on in front of o-others d-during the heat cycle, s-so n-not too s-strange t-to see c-couples getting it on i-in the a-adult sectors o-of the fire kingdom." Phoebe said while she keeps getting dominated by Finn.

Finn blinks when he heard that before he chuckles and said this.

"W-Well if its... o-okay with y-you… then it's okay w-with me." He said as he continues to dominate his girlfriend.

Phoebe moans and groans from that while Zeta chuckles before she said this when she saw how wet Blaze was right now.

"Well well well, seems since you got permission for that, you got really soaked right now, why don't we skip the foreplay and see this Fire wolf make you his slutty bitch for a round?" Zeta said with a fanged grin on her face.

Blaze moans before panting again when she said this.

"O-Okay!" She moans.

"Then get in position, I want to see if you can give a new meaning for the word doggystyle." Zeta said while she used her left hand to smack Blaze's ass to get her going while she used her hand on Jake 3's dick to move him away while she strokes him off some more.

Blaze yelps at first before Jake 3, who shudders from Zeta's grip, was excited to see Blaze get on all fours before she surprisingly shook her ass at him.

Zeta then let go of Jake 3's dick before she gave him a slap on the hindquarters which caused him to jolt before he shot forward and got into position on top of Blaze and thrusts his hips a few times to try and get himself inside of Blaze's pussy but missed while his dickhead rubbed her bud a few times and she could feel how hot his precum was.

Blaze shudders when she felt that before she uses her tail to help Jake 3 guided his dick to her folds.

A moment later, Jake 3 made one last thrust before he felt himself go deep inside of Blaze's pussy before he starts humping away when he enjoyed how tight and hot she was while he pants and growls a few times when he got really rough.

"GAAAAHHH!" Blaze groans loudly when she could already feel the flame wolf's dick hitting the entrance of her womb before she begins to moan loud with a deep blush on her face.

Jake 3 was egged on by that when he starts to thrust harder and faster into her pussy while Zeta, who enjoyed the sight, looked to Finn and Phoebe before she said this.

"Hey Finn, Phoebe, think you got room for one more?" Zeta said when she got up and walked to Finn and Phoebe before she sat at the edge of the bed to watch Phoebe still getting dominated by Finn, granted Phoebe was holding back to enjoy the moment, but she was still feeling the effects of her heat even if it was satisfied yesterday, guess Flame people are tough to please in general.

Finn continues to fuck Phoebe hard before he looks at Zeta and said this.

"S-Sure. The more t-the merrier."

Zeta grins before she surprised Finn and Phoebe when she kissed Phoebe on the lips and really started an aggressive kiss which made Phoebe moan from that while her pussy tightened greatly on Finn's dick.

Finn, though surprised, was very turned on at the sight before groaning at the tight grip.

However, it did egged Finn when he starts to thrust his dick in really hard before he pulled Phoebe's hair again.

Phoebe moans more from that while Zeta made the kiss deeper when she had her tongue fight Phoebe's and she even played with her breasts which caused her to moan more from that.

Jake 3 in the meantime, saw what was going on before he looked back to Blaze and bent his head down and gripped her fiery hair with his maw and he starts to pull while he fucked her pussy to really get deeper into her while his knot slowly forms, seems he was learning on how to get more rough.

Blaze was shocked by that action before she moans and groans very loud from how it hurt a bit but at the same time felt very good.

Jake 3 keeps on pulling Blaze's hair while he fucked her while his dick pulsed more and more while his knot slowly grew while the need to cum was getting stronger and stronger.

Blaze groans as she could feel the flame wolf's knot before feeling her own climax approaching as well.

A moment later, Jake 3 growls while making one last thrust after pulling Blaze's hair extra hard which forced his knot into her before it quickly expands to lock Jake 3 in her before he let her hair go and thrusts a few more times before he let out an extra loud howl when he came hard in Blaze, and thanks to the knot, her pussy was quickly filled and her womb starts to bloat and thanks to the knot, none of the semen was able to escape.

"AAAAHHH!" Blaze horishly moans loud when she can feel Jake 3's load entering her womb before she feels her pussy tighten around his dick before Blaze climaxed on Jake 3's dick.

Jake 3 keeps on cumming even while he felt himself slowly tap off a little, but thanks to the knot and the small flow of semen coming from his dick, he couldn't pull free without harming Blaze so he licked the back of her neck a few times before he moved so that he was able to carefully crawl off of her back while he was able to turn away from her and Jake 3 and Blaze were still locked together which rests Jake 3's ass on Blaze's before he pants while he could feel his semen slowly flow from his dick.

Blaze at first shudders when she felt the flame wolf's tongue on her neck before panting a bit while realizing of their predicament before she spoke up.

"Heheh… G-Guess we're… s-stuck for a-a moment."

Jake 3 just looked back at her while panting for breath for a moment before he looked away while he adjusts his body so that he was able to relax on his feet since he knew that Blaze couldn't lower her body to the ground which wiggles his dick in her pussy which got a larger glob of semen for a second to shoot from his dick.

Blaze groans for a moment before she turns her head to look at Jake 3 before speaking.

"C-Comeon big boy. Let's keep going." She said before she wiggles part of her body on the flame wolf's dick.

Jake 3 shudders while another glob of semen shot from him before he looked back to see how eager she was before he carefully reversed his movements before he was back on top of her before he was lightly but quickly thrusting his hips to keep from harming himself and Blaze while he pants and huffs while he fires glob after glob of semen into Blaze constantly now.

Blaze moans and groans each time when she felt that before saying this to egg Jake 3 on.

"T-That's it! Who's a good boy?! Who's a good boy?!"

Jake 3's tail wagged more and more while he thrusts faster and faster into Blaze while he leaned down and licks her neck for a bit.

Blaze shudders while moaning a bit loudly before she brought her hand up to pet Jake 3 before turning her head a bit before saying this.

"K-Keep going. Treat me as if I were your mate."

That one really got Jake 3 going when he really tightened his grip on Blaze's waist with his front legs and licks her neck again while he mixed light nips into the mix.

Blaze moans loud with ecstasy while she enjoys this pleasure as she still pets him with one hand.

Blaze did turned her head a bit to kiss the tip of Jake 3's snout.

Jake 3 was a bit surprised by that before he just went with it by letting his wide tongue enter Blaze's mouth for an impromptu tongue level kiss.

Blaze moans as she felt that before she uses her tongue to interact with Jake 3's tongue by wiggling and wrapping around it.

Jake 3 seemed to like that when he thrusts harder and faster into Blaze while he could feel another orgasm approaching, and thanks to his knot, he was overly sensitive so it was obvious to Blaze who could feel it throb more and more in her.

Blaze moans as she could feel it while her orgasm was coming as well as she continues her tongue battle with Jake 3.

A moment later, Jake 3 pulled his head away and howled when he came hard in Blaze again, this time, her womb and pussy was pushed to the limit further before semen finally flowed out from around Jake 3's dick and hits the ground while Blaze's womb slowly expands.

Blaze moans loud with her tongue hanging out as she can feel all that cum enter her before she climaxed hard as well on Jake 3's dick.

Jake 3 this time just rests his body on Blaze's body while he pants for breath while his balls worked in overtime to keep filling Blaze's pussy and his balls visibly clench and unclench, though taking a couple rounds with Zeta, and now a couple with Blaze, seems even Jake 3's stamina was nearing its limit.

Zeta at the meantime had taken her Lioness centaur form and was now fucking Phoebe's ass while Phoebe was sucking Finn off while semen poured from Phoebe's pussy before Zeta spoke up.

"Hmm, 4 rounds, not bad for the Fire wolf, seems like he may need some more experience to keep up with Pheebs and Blaze when they get serious later, to give credit, 2 of those rounds were with me so can't say it's not all his fault that he's running out of steam." Zeta said while she made extra strong thrusts which made Phoebe groan and take more of Finn's dick in her mouth which made her gag, but she still bobbed her head when she wanted to keep tasting his dick without anything getting in the way.

Finn shudders and groans as he enjoyed Phoebe's mouth before he spoke up.

"Y-Yeah. You said it." He said as he look at Zeta.

"Well he can get practice with Phoebe and Blaze and other fire wolf ladies later, for now, better enjoy yourself today, you got a treefort to show me later and maybe to have some fun with a Vampire after that if she is interested, I mean, just humor me and think of your vampire friend blowing your dick and choking on your dick and if she's anything like Phoebe here, I bet she will enjoy it with my dick in her ass, and if she is a shapeshifter, I'll be more than happy to let her have some fun with me in return." Zeta said with a fanged grin on her face when she made a few strong thrusts that made Phoebe gag a few more times on Finn's dick as an example before she just went with it to suck Finn off more.

Finn did had that thought before blushing at first before he motioned Zeta to come closer.

Zeta raised an eyebrow before she shrugged and leaned in which made Phoebe deepthroat Finn's dick when Zeta purposely pressed her hips in more and lightly thrust her hips before Phoebe licks Finn's dick to try and help him feel good while her face was pressed against his groin and while she was having trouble breathing, she did use her tongue to lick at Finn's balls to get him to feel more.

Finn shudders again before he surprised Zeta when he gripped her chin before he leans in and kissed Zeta on the lips.

Zeta was partly caught off guard but she went with it and returns the kiss with Finn before her tongue fights with his, and considering how lifelike Zeta was, she still amazed Finn with how warm and wet her tongue was which blurred the lines between organic and machine, BMO was going to be very happy to have some new friends.

Finn continues to kiss Zeta before he brought his other hand and grope the lioness's right breast before squeezing it.

Zeta groans form that while she thrusts her hips faster and faster in and out of Phoebe's ass which made her moan and groan while she sucked Finn off faster and faster while she could feel Finn throbbing in her mouth while Zeta's dick throbbed in Phoebe's ass.

Finn can feel it as well before squeezing Zeta's left breast.

Zeta gave a pleased growl while she used a hand to grip the back of Finn's hair and deepens the kiss to really make things intense while she used a free hand to lightly rake her claws on Finn's chest, not enough to cause damage but he would really feel it right now.

Finn groans in Zeta's mouth before he made the kiss aggressive while squeezing Zeta's breasts hard as the human's climax approaches.

A minute to two later, Zeta gave a growl like groan before she pushed herself as deep as she could go into Phoebe's ass before she came hard inside of her ass which made Phoebe groan loudly when she in turn came hard on Zeta's dick.

Finn groans as well before he climaxed very hard inside the fiery Queen's mouth.

Phoebe had some trouble drinking Finn's load down for a moment before she relaxed and starts to do that while she moans while she enjoyed the taste while Zeta and Finn keep on kissing one another.

It took Finn about 30 seconds before he finally taps off but was still kissing Zeta.

Zeta tapped off as well before she continues the kiss for a moment before she pulled away to say this.

"Nice, though looks like your getting tired Finn, think you have one last round in you?" Zeta said with a grin on her face while she pulled her dick out of Phoebe's ass and her synthetic load flowed out of the Queen of Flames ass while Zeta wondered what Phoebe was thinking right now while Phoebe was taking her time with cleaning Finn's dick off like she was worshipping it.

Finn pants and shudders for bit as he pets Phoebe's head before Finn spoke up.

"N-No way. I-I can keep g-going. Just n-need to c-catch my breath."

Zeta chuckles before she said this.

"Alright, so want me in my biped form or this form?, I believe Phoebe wants a good drink of semen and I can help with that if the expression on her face is anything to go by." Zeta said before chuckling at the look on Phoebe's face.

Phoebe had a fucked up look on her face she continues to please Finn's dick while trying her hardest to make him cum.

Zeta then looked back to Finn to see what his answer would be, her lioness centaur form or her regular form.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face before he said this.

"Y-Your biped form please."

Zeta nods before her form glowed while she placed her hands on the bed before she was on fours next to Phoebe before Zeta said this while making a paw like gesture with her hand to mess with Finn.

"So Finn… how do you want to take this Lioness?" Zeta said with a grin on her face before she turned on all fours so that her ass was pointed at Finn before she shook it a few times to tempt him.

And tempted he was as Finn felt his dick twitched in excitement before he gets up and goes behind Zeta before Finn angles his dick and shoves it in the lioness's pussy.

Zeta gave a growl of content before she starts to push and pull her hips to really get things in gear with pleasing Finn while her pussy was already soaking right now which made it easy for Finn's dick to get in her.

Finn groans and shudders for a bit before he starts thrusting his dick hard inside the lioness's pussy as if he was an animal in heat.

Zeta lets out moans and groans of content while she was having the time of her life, though Phoebe, not one to be left out since Blaze was still busy with Jake 3 and them being locked together, just summoned her dick and a moment later got in front of Zeta and placed the head of her dick at Zeta's lips which surprised her before Zeta just went with it and opened her mouth before she starts to suck Phoebe off which made the Queen of Flames groan from how good Zeta's mouth was.

"F-Fuck yeah. That feels nice." Phoebe said before she immediately starts face fucking Zeta's mouth.

Zeta made gagging noises every time Phoebe really went deep down her throat while she wiggles her ass on Finn's dick while her tongue danced on Phoebe's dick which showed she was doing her best to please the two lovers right now.

Finn groans as he continues to pound Zeta's pussy as hard as he can before he looks at Phoebe who was enjoying the lioness's mouth before speaking.

"F-Fuck Phoebe. Y-You're so… h-hot and… s-sexy when you're… like this."

"A-And yo-you're a-a fucking… b-beast i-in the bed… w-why d-did you n-never g-get with others b-before?" Phoebe said while she gripped Zeta's helmet and really starts to fuck the Lioness face which made Zeta gag more though she used her tongue more on Phoebe's dick which made her shudder while she keeps on fackfucking the robotic Lioness.

Finn groans for a bit before he spoke up.

"B-Been busy with… a-adventuring and… t-training."

"W-Well you g-got a-a s-strong b-body t-that's p-perfect to f-fuck women w-with." Phoebe compliments with a blush when she admired Finn's body again, it was like he was an adonis to her with how well trained his body looked.

Finn did blush a bit at the compliment before he spoke up.

"T-That's true." He said before saying this.

"I-I might've said… t-this already but… I-I'm really happy… a-about our r-relationship… P-Phoebe."

Phoebe blushed from that before she said this.

"S-Same here F-Finn… t-though I b-bet a-adding o-other ladies a-around O-Ooo w-would be fun h-huh?, M-Marceline a-as one, H-Huntress as another… a-and many others… t-though b-better l-let them k-know t-that I-I'm the l-leading l-lady i-if you're in the f-fire Kingdom, s-so b-better t-tell them to v-visit me l-later." Phoebe said with a grin on her face while she could feel herself getting close to cumming.

Finn could also feel his climax approaching as well before speaking.

"R-Right… th-though you're n-not… just my l-leading lady… y-you're my hot… b-beautiful and… s-sexy leading l-lady." He said before he starts thrusting his dick faster in Zeta's pussy.

Phoebe blushed from that before she thrusts more and more in Zeta's mouth who in turn felt her own orgasm approaching until…

Phoebe groans loud as she held Zeta's head hard before she felt her dick spurt out her cum inside the lioness's mouth.

Finn grinds his teeth as he thrust one more time before he flooded Zeta's pussy with a big dose of his cum.

Zeta in turn groans loudly when she came hard on Finn's dick while she drank Phoebe's load down as much as she could while she waits for the duo to tap off.

Said duo continues to climax for almost 40 seconds before they Phoebe taps off first before Finn followed after.

Zeta starts licking Phoebe's dick clean while Phoebe and Finn shared a tender kiss while the duo looked tired, seems they were running out of steam fast now.

Finn continues to kiss Phoebe as he tries to hug her before saying this.

"O-Oh…*smooch*... Phoebe…*smooch." He said between kisses.

"F-Finn…. *Smooch*... l-love…*Smooch*... you…" Phoebe said which made Zeta chuckle before she pulled her head off of Phoebe's dick before she said this.

"Alright you love birds, why don't you two get ready to sleep on the bed while I help Blaze and Jake 3 onto it, you two seem really out of it right now." Zeta said when she noticed how tired the duo was.

Finn, who pulls his head back, was indeed tired before he nods at Zeta.

That's when the human uses whatever strength he had before he lifts and carries Phoebe to the head of the bed bridal style before a moment later after she made her dick vanish, the duo were comfortably laying on the bed with Finn wrapping his around Phoebe to hold her close.

Phoebe made a content sigh while she snuggles into Finn's embrace while Zeta moved a bit to stretch before she looked to Blaze and said this.

"Hey Blaze, you ok?, I'll give you a hand to rest on the bed if needed." Zeta said while she saw Blaze still locked with Jake 3.

Blaze pants for a bit before she spoke up.

"I-I'm doing… o-okay."

"We'll need a hand to get on the bed?, I can lift the both of you so no worries on injuries." Zeta said with a grin on her face when she walked over and pets Jake 3 on his head for a job well done.

Jake 3 pants a bit while Blaze took a moment to think on this before she said this.

"I-If you can… o-okay."

Zeta chuckles before she placed her arms around Blaze and Jake 3 while making sure to not harm the two before she lifts them easily with Blaze the main one being held before Zeta walked to the bed and set the duo on the bed on their side so that Blaze could lay on her side with Jake 3 turned so that he and Blaze's asses where touching again, looked off but they were more comfortable now while Zeta grins at her handywork.

Blaze and Jake 3 were a bit surprise though then again, Blaze has seen what the lioness can do.

"T-Thanks." She said.

"Eh no worries, you can thank me later with some one on one time, for now, better rest up, seems you and this guy here will be stuck together for awhile." Zeta said while Jake 3 pants for breath while he looked at Zeta while his head stayed on the bed before Zeta reached over and rubbed his head gently which made his tail wag before Zeta pulled away before she said this.

"So… since you guys are living fire, doubt you need blankets here huh?, well I'll get next to Phoebe and Finn, so you better rest up now." Zeta said with a grin on her face before she got onto the bed with Finn and Phoebe at the head of the bed after getting their attention.

Finn turned his head a bit to see Zeta next to him.

Zeta grins before she just plopped down next to Finn with her back next to his body before she said this.

"Better get used to snuggling with multiple women at once, night Finn." Zeta said before she dozed off instantly.

Finn did chuckled before he kissed Zeta's cheek and said this.

"Night Zeta." He said before looking at Jake 3 and Blaze.

"Night Blaze, night Jake 3." He said before looking at Phoebe in his arms before he kissed his girlfriend on the forehead before saying this.

"And good night Phoebe. I love you."

Phoebe smiles at that before she said this.

"Night Finn… love you…" Phoebe said before she kissed Finn on his cheek before she snuggles into his chest while she raised her body heat a bit to warm Finn up a bit more so he could be comfy.

Finn smiles a bit before he hugs Phoebe closer before he and everyone else dozed off.

* * *

**The Morning after/ Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Phoebe's bedroom/ Phoebe, Finn, Blaze, Jake 3, Zeta**

Thanks to the fact the sun was blocked off, clocks were important to tell the time in the Fire Kingdom, but thanks to Zeta's internal clock, she was able to open her eyes and sat up and stretched her body before she looked around the room and after a moment of remembering why she was here, she remembered her fun with Finn, Phoebe, Blaze, and Jake 3 before she looked to said four to see what kind of positions they were in.

Finn was sleeping behind Phoebe in a spooning position as the human/king to be held her close.

Blaze was seen snuggling up to Jake 3 after his knot deflated enough for her to pull free safely while said flame wolf was sleeping soundly.

Zeta chuckles before she said this.

"Hey you guys, it's morning now." Zeta said while she shook Finn's shoulder to wake him up before she went to do the same for Blaze.

Finn and Blaze groan a bit before they both open their eyes a bit before Finn looks at Phoebe to see if she's waking up.

A moment later, and Phoebe stirs before she stretched her body before she said this.

"M-*Yawn*-orning everyone, sleep well?" Phoebe said while she moved her body a bit to give pleasing cracks which helped limber her body up.

Finn stretches as well before he spoke up.

"Well I know I did knowing I'm waking with 3 beautiful women."

Phoebe and Blaze blush with Zeta chuckling a moment later before Zeta said this.

"Well considering we're about to head out, you may want to get one last kiss in with these two, maybe a trek to your place, need to message Gamma and the others with the data I have gotten about this place like the temperature and stuff, hopefully Epsilon, Delta, and Eta are good to go, they are not the best with handling the heat." Zeta said before chuckling which made her breasts bounce a few times.

The trio blushes when they saw that while Jake 3, who wakes up, wags his tail a bit when he saw that as well.

Finn looks at Phoebe before saying this.

"I'll be back later Phoebe." He said before he leans in and kisses the fiery Queen's lips before hugging her.

Phoebe returns the kiss while she hugged him before she said this when she pulled away.

"Take care and stay safe Finn, and if you get a lady or two, better escort them here sooner or later so I can… greet them as well, and thanks to Gamma and Blaze, we can make them fireproof as well so if you meet Huntress and she's interested… well… you can put two and two together right?" Phoebe said with a lustful grin on her face.

Finn blushes before chuckling a bit when he said this.

"Yeah I do and I will." He said before kissing Phoebe again.

Phoebe returned the kiss while Zeta, after taking a minute to use her armor to clean her body, fully equipped it before she said this to Finn.

"Considering you're fireproof now, you could try and use the shower here if you're able, and considering your little friend at attention, you could take Phoebe and Blaze in there for some fun before we leave." Zeta said when her gaze went south with Phoebe and Blaze's gaze doing the same before they blushed and got lustful looks in their eyes at what they saw.

Finn blinked before he looks down before blushing in embarrassment when he saw his dick being erect before he nervously chuckled and spoke up.

"Hehe, whoops."

Zeta shrugged when she didn't see an issue with it before Phoebe and Blaze helped Finn to his feet while Phoebe said this.

"Well Finn, might as well test if you can be lava proof as well." Phoebe said with a grin on her face while she looked to Blaze.

Blaze nods while grinning as well before she helped Phoebe escort Finn to Phoebe's own personal bathroom.

A moment later, after the sound of a lava shower was turned on, and after a moment to see if Finn was lava proof or not as well, Zeta could hear moaning and groaning from the trio which caused her to sweatdrop when Finn was lava proof as well, and… looked like he would be in there for a bit which left her with Jake 3.

Said fire wolf was next to the mechanical lioness before Jake 3 rubbed his head a bit to Zeta.

Zeta looked down at him and grins before she rubbed his head a bit before the duo waits for Finn, Phoebe, and Blaze to finish up in the bathroom.

It took the trio almost an hour before Phoebe and Blaze exit out the bathroom follow by Finn while feeling refreshed.

Zeta who was scratching Jake 3's stomach, saw the trio exit the bathroom and grins before she said this.

"Well well well, nice of you three to join us… 20 minutes later, had to keep this guy occupied with tummy rubs while you three were busy." Zeta said before she made a few more rubs and pulled her hand away to let Jake 3 up.

Jake 3 happily wagged his tail while Finn blushes a bit before speaking up.

"Hehe, sorry for that. Least now we know that I can take lava baths now."

"Yup, and going for more fun lava time later when Finn gets back, right Blaze?" Phoebe said with a happy/lustful look on her face when she walked by Finn after pinching his ass.

Blaze chuckles while having the same look before before pinching the human's ass as well.

Finn at first jolt before grinning as he pinched both Phoebe and Blaze's ass.

The duo jolt before Zeta chuckles and she said this.

"Alright, Alright, as much as breaking out into another orgy would be interesting, I already sent the location of the Fire Kingdom to Gamma and the others, so as long as you have someone at the secret entrance area Phoebe, no one should be to surprised to see my sisters coming in, so Finn and I should get going once he is dressed." Zeta said to Phoebe with a fanged grin after she got onto her feet.

Phoebe blushes a bit before she spoke up.

"R-Right. Of course." She said while Finn was getting dressed.

Zeta chuckles before Finn and Zeta, with Phoebe, Blaze, and Jake 3, were in the throne room with Finn fully dressed and packed for the trip back to the treefort and was saying his goodbyes to Phoebe and Blaze.

Finn kissed Phoebe's lips first before going to Blaze's lips before pulling back and said this.

"I'll see you both letter." He said while smiling at the duo.

The fiery duo blushed from that before they said this and surprised Finn when they kissed him on separate cheeks.

"Goodbye My King." The duo said with grins on their faces… which reminded Finn that if he got hitched with Phoebe, he would be the new King of Flames in a sense… and since he was fireproof… he was technically unstoppable there.

Finn was indeed surprised but did like the sound of that before he hugged both women before he turns around and said this to Zeta.

"Let's go Zeta." He said before petting Jake 3's head before he starts walking.

"Aye Aye Flame King." Zeta said with a grin on her face before she followed Finn out of the Fire Kingdom which left Phoebe, Blaze, and Jake 3 with the guards in the throne room, and because of the effects of the heat cycle still going on for a few more days, Phoebe was freed up from her schedule for now… which could only mean one thing…

Blaze seductively walked up to Phoebe before she asked this.

"So my Queen, what do you wanna do now?" She asked with a lustful grin.

Phoebe returned the grin before she said this.

"Simple my dear lady in waiting… until Gamma and the others get here, might as well give these guards a good show." Phoebe said before she roughly gripped Blaze's head by the back of her hair and kissed her right in front of everyone.

Blaze moans into the kiss before she returns it as wrap her arms around Phoebe while the guards watched with surprised looks.

A moment later, Phoebe gave the guards a real surprise when she starts to undress Blaze in front of everyone while the scene went to Finn and Zeta after a bit to show them getting to the border of the fire Kingdom and she saw how drastic the shift was for the fiery land to turn into a lush forest and she looked to how the two lands merged to show a noticeable line for the border of the Fire Kingdom.

"Wow, guess you weren't kidding about how the land changed." Zeta said while she followed Finn again after getting over her surprise.

Finn chuckled a bit before he spoke up.

"Wait till I show you the Ice Kingdom though you probably won't like it since it's all ice."

Zeta shudders a bit before she said this.

"Well I can take the cold but I'm not a cold kind of person, not designed for it… so… until now, you just adventured right?, got any good stories about your travels while we walk?" Zeta said to try and help pass the time.

"Sure thing hot stuff. Like there was this one time…" Finn said before he was telling Zeta what he and Jake do on their adventures while at the same time, telling the mechanical lioness the different kingdoms and such.

Zeta was impressed with some adventures Finn had, though she did have to ask this.

"So your brother actually talked you into going through with that weird dream to see how it would end because of this Cosmic Owl?, seems like a bad move if you think about it." Zeta said while she gave Finn a half lidded look.

Finn sighs a bit before he spoke up.

"You have no idea. Wished I went back in time and told myself not to do it. Though that's too wishful thinking."

"Well technically if you didn't go through with it, you never would have gotten to where you are now, but you know what they say, you never know what the future holds, Guinevere told us that while she wished she could go back in time to try and stop the mushroom war, she wouldn't mainly for the fact that if she could see the future, and if she saw you, I don't think she would change a thing to make sure you are alive and well… though end of the world stuff maybe an exception but I think that's a different type of scenario altogether." Zeta said while she rubbed her helmeted head at that last bit.

"No kidding. When me and Jake went to stop the Lich while he was still wearing… Billy… which was when we met Prismo, I made a wish if the Lich never existed which meant no Mushroom War though apparently I didn't know I would go to a different reality that I wished for." Finn said.

"Wow, doubt I can comprehend that, guess you know the saying, be careful what you wished for huh?, could bite you in the ass." Zeta said while the group were deep in the woods before a familiar voice to Finn spoke up.

"You can say that again." The voice said before a womanly figure dropped down from the treetops while Zeta got in front of Finn in a guarded manner while she growled when she didn't know the woman… though the mask and leafy hair did throw her off…

Finn's eyes widen when he recognized the woman before saying this.

"Huntress Wizard?"

Zeta blinked a few times before she got out of her guarded stance when Finn knew this woman before the woman or Huntress spoke up.

"Yup, heard rumors that you left the Fire Kingdom for a week to find a way to make yourself truly fireproof and I wanted to see if it was real or not, also heard rumors that you are back with the Queen of Flames and with another Flame person, a real Beast if so for having multiple mates." Huntress said with a stoic look on her face when it didn't seem to phase her.

Finn blinks in surprise before he asked this.

"How did you hear that? And you're not bothered by this?"

"Well first I heard it from the Flambit, Flambo and he offered to make me an improved fireshield for half off if I aid him in a favor and got him some special coal that is condensed to be like 5 pieces of coal in a normal looking one, told me about this base and from who I can see right now, 1 of 7 sister bots and you lost your V-Card to them all and from how things may have gone, your fully fireproof now, so bothered... not really, you're more experienced at pleasing women and in my kind, we normally have multiple lovers before we find our bond mate, only a bond mate can knock a Wood Nymph up, but not fully required to do so, just nearly impossible otherwise for an unbonded couple." Huntress said with a straight face which showed she wasn't bothered at all…. Direct and to the point, Huntress was.

Finn was shocked that not only Huntress wasn't bothered by what Finn went through but also hearing about Wood Nymphs and their bonds.

He did however spoke up after coming closer to Huntress.

"Well still very happy to see you Huntress." He said with a kind smile.

Huntress nods back before she said this.

"Still, surprised to see you away from the Queen of Flame's Finn, would have thought you would have made sure to knock her up before you would leave." Huntress said while Zeta snickers when she heard that and saw the look on Finn's face which caused her to bust out laughing.

Finn was blushing brightly while feeling flabbergasted after hearing that before speaking.

"W-Whoa… that's way too soon Huntress. I mean… me and Phoebe had only gotten back together for a few days at least. Plus, and I don't mind having kids but, Phoebe and I would at least have to be married first before anything."

"Well that's a plan at least in the future, and you have some interesting timing coming here, I was making a new potion and you could help test it out, should help for regrowing limbs if it works, just in case you lose that robotic arm and need something more… permanent… then again you lost your right arm multiple times so should be interesting to have backups at least if you're nowhere near the Candy Kingdom." Huntress said with a Stoic look on her face which made Zeta blink before she said this.

"Hold on, regrowing a limb?, Finn's not a lizard with a tail you know." Zeta said when she had trouble picturing Finn regrowing a limb because of a… potion?... did fantasy and reality get blurred from the Mushroom war?

Finn, though sweatdropped, was surprise a bit surprised when he heard that before asking Huntress Wizard this.

"You actually made a potion that can regrows limbs?"

"Well it's a work in progress, and at best, can regrow fingers, so I'm working on one that can regrow an entire limb, and considering the lack of disarmed people, you could lend a hand… thats is if you're interested, considering your experience, you should at least have some way to recover if you lose your right arm again." Huntress said before she starts walking away from the duo.

Finn did took a moment to think on this before he tries to call out to the wood nymph.

"Well if you need help, I'll be happy to assist, Huntress."

"Great, and don't worry about side effects, at the very least, they will be temporary, I made sure of that so I can work out the kinks later." Huntress said which caused Zeta to lean into Finn a bit and whispered this.

"You… sure she can be trusted… not like I'm doubting a friend as hot as her, but considering that… potion… is a prototype, things could get ugly if it goes wrong." Zeta said to give Finn a second thought about this.

Finn can see how concerned Zeta is before he whispered this.

"I trust Huntress Wizard completely. Besides I have tried prototype potions from Princess Bubblegum before so I'm sure Huntress has a backup plan in case something goes wrong."

Zeta shrugged at that before she said this.

"Well just in case, I'll give you some back up, I am one of your ladies right now, even if I'm a robot, so let's get going!" Zeta said before she gave Finn an extra strong pat on the back to get him to walk.

Finn at firsts jolts a bit before he chuckles as the duo starts following Huntress.

A few minutes later, the group saw an impromptu house made of wood near a campfire with a cauldron over it while a potion was brewing in it while many ingredients were next to it.

Huntress then removed her cloak which turned into a lead which showed more of her figure which looked both strong yet perfectly proportioned, though Zeta was surprised when she didn't remove her mask.

"So what's with the mask Huntress?" Zeta bluntly asked with a curious look in her eyes when she got near Huntress and looked like she was about to try and remove it to only freeze when many magical arrows were pointing at her at close range before Huntress said this to a frozen Zeta who didn't want to be turned into a porcupine.

"Wood Nymph culture, only a bond mate or parents can see my face, I would appreciate it if you don't try that again, you maybe friends with Finn, but I don't know you so I won't hesitate to show you how strong I am." Huntress said with a Stoic tone while Zeta sweatdrops when she couldn't move when Huntress left her like that when she starts to mix the ingredients for the potion and Zeta looked to Finn for aid since an arrow was right under her chin.

Said human sees this before he spoke up.

"Um Huntress? Can you put your arrow down? I think Zeta gets it but please don't be mad. She doesn't fully know about Ooo and each culture."

Huntress looked at Zeta before she said this.

"Fine, but consider this a first warning before the arrows really fly next time." Huntress said before she dispelled her arrows which let Zeta relax when Arrows were not pointing at at her point blank range.

Finn sighs a bit before he walks up to Zeta and pat her on the back before asking this.

"You okay Zeta?"

"Y-Yeah, n-next time I try and do something Finn, stop me, for all I know, I may cause a war in Ooo from trying to high five someone and knock them upside the head by accident." Zeta said while she sweatdrops at the image.

Finn sweatdrops as well when he saw the image before speaking up.

"Well don't worry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Wouldn't want to lose one of my women for that, hot stuff."

Zeta chuckles before she absentmindedly said this.

"Thanks, and it's not like I would go after a kingdom and try to take it over, I mean seriously, I'm not the leader type, but I'm not a psychopath." Zeta said with a chuckle a moment later… while Finn was reminded of the Goblin Kingdom and Phoebe nearly torching it to the ground in the past.

Finn nervously chuckled at the memory before he spoke up to Huntress Wizard.

"So uh Huntress? How has it been going with you?"

"Pretty good, been working on potions and spells while trying to stay in tune with nature, staying away from spells that can cause me to go insane, the usual stuff, though compared to some of your adventures, pretty tame in comparison, best I can say is that I meditate a lot now to help focus on becoming more one with the forest." Huntress said with a stoic look on her face while she mixed more ingredients while going over some of her notes and making adjustments which caused the potion to change colors every now and then.

Finn then rubbed the back of his before speaking up.

"Say Huntress? About what happened years ago when I saved you and then later kissed you and then well… I'm sorry for that scream thing."

Huntress looked to Finn before she said this.

"No worries, hope you got over the screaming thing in case you try and seduce me, unless that is a Human thing you do." Huntress said with a stoic look on her face while Zeta had to hold back her laughter when she remembered seeing the video of Finn screaming like a girl.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing that before he spoke.

"N-No. It is not a human thing."

"Ah, a thing unique to you then?" Huntress said while she continues to stir the potion before it settles into a deep leaf green color.

Finn blinked for a moment before saying this.

"No not that either. Let's just say I thought I saw something that made me scream."

"Really?, well sorry my face made you scream like that, guess I need to work on my kissing huh?" Huntress said while she gave Finn a teasing smile, though it was small to show she was messing with Finn.

Finn though blushes, got close to Huntress before speaking up.

"It wasn't your face Huntress. It was… someone else's. Besides your face wouldn't make me scream. To me I find you… beautiful. Plus there's nothing wrong with your kissing. Your lips felt great."

Huntress blinked a couple times before she said this while she kept smiling a little.

"Nice to know, though if there is a next time, hopefully you'll be seeing my face, masked or otherwise, next time instead of another's." Huntress said to mess with Finn a bit while she got a bottle and used her magic to fill the bottle up and swirled the contents around to check for impurities and used some spells on the potion to further clean it.

Finn though blushes did grin when he decide to do this.

"Well I hope next time is soon since I do want to see what's underneath your clothes… you sexy nymph." He said before he got behind Huntress and surprisingly gripped her ass.

Huntress jolts from that while blushing from that while Zeta was surprised from Finn's boldness before Huntress chuckles once before she said this when she held the potion in front of Finn after knocking his hand off of her ass.

"May be sooner than you think, though I'm sure you would love to feel what's under my clothing with both hands instead of just one, so if this potion works, I'll be more than happy to see how good you've gotten tier wise, careful, bit on the hot side... I doubt you had much training with drinking hot fluids… then again you are with the Queen of Flames so…" Huntress teased back which showed that while she was caught off guard from the surprise ass grab, she wasn't one to go down easily in a battle of teases.

Finn blushes brightly before he takes the bottle and smirks at the wood nymph before saying this.

"You'll be amazed at what I can do." He said before he took off his mechanical arm and set it on a small hook on his belt to prevent it from hitting the ground before he drank the position.

Huntress and Zeta wait a moment to let the potion kick in before Huntress said this.

"Strange, the potion should ha-!" Huntress said before Finn surprised her by roughly gripping her shoulder with his left hand… which was abnormally strong for some reason, granted Finn looked strong but this was abnormal and Finn starts to pant for breath while Huntress tried to get Finn's hand off when it starts to get to a painful level for a moment.

Zeta blinks in surprise before she spoke up.

"Yo Finn. You need to calm down." She said before tries to separate the duo.

However Finn's eyes were seen with a red glow in them before he surprised Zeta when he slugged her in the stomach and knocked her away and he quickly equipped his robotic arm, seems whatever state he was in, he at least knew instinctively to get his arm equipped, and while Zeta got on guard, Huntress said this.

"Stand down Zeta!, I think I know what's going on with Finn." Huntress said while Finn looked to her with eyes that seemed to dim a bit to have a more gentle glow, seems his body settled a bit from drinking the potion but was still out of it when he gave Huntress a look that was a mix of hunger and lust, a potent combo for a Beast or something.

Zeta raises her eyebrow before she asked this.

"What's going on with him? What did that potion do?"

"I believe because of his Human nature, the potion had a different effect and he is in a lust fueled, beast like state, I never used it with humans before and I doubt Finn would want me to test it on other Humans, I'm at least sure this is temporary, as long as we give him what he wants, he won't cause harm, but because of his time with you, I'm pretty sure his more lustful side is wanting a new woman, no offense Zeta, but that could have been why he attacked you, either that or you tried to get me away from him which is the more likely possibility." Huntress said while Finn seemed too zone in on her to emphasise that before he gripped the front of her shirt and ripped it apart to show her large D-Cup breasts to Finn and Zeta which had a green skin color like the rest of her body and darker green nipples which Finn attacked when he latched his mouth on one nipple roughly which made Huntress grit her teeth from that while finn roughly played with her other breast with his human hand, though roughness aside, Huntress felt her pants getting wet from Finn being this aggressive right now, so she couldn't really complain.

Zeta, though blushes, pouts a bit after hearing Huntress say that Finn, even in his lustful state, wants to do it with someone else before she decides to sit and watch Finn have his way with the wood nymph.

And had his way he did when he used his hands to grip her pants and just ripped them off to show she didn't wear panties and used his human hand to roughly rub her folds with multiple fingers while Huntress groans before she said this while her juices drip to the ground.

"N-No w-worries, I-I'm sure i-if you get undressed, F-Finn will go for you as well, t-though c-considering the things you probably heard, y-you c-can't be t-to surprised t-to see F-Fiin a-ACTing like this… I-I m-mean I-I h-heard from F-Flambo t-that y-your d-designed f-for a l-lioness… r-read an old b-book that they a-are f-female f-feline l-like beings w-who go for a s-strong male, a-and sometimes up to 1-10 or more will go to one." Huntress said while she made an emphasis on the word act when Finn starts to finger her pussy with two fingers and really went into working her good which caused Huntress to hold onto Finn's shoulders which caused Finn to get rougher with his fingering while he sucked and nipped at her nipple at a harder rate when he liked Huntress acting like that since to him, she was responding well to his touches.

Zeta was feeling jealous that Huntress was getting the attention before she did what the wood nymph said and starts removing her armor.

Finn however was to distracted by Huntress while she could feel herself getting close when Finn seemed to get rougher and rougher with his actions.

It wasn't long till Zeta, who was in her biped form, was nude before she walks towards the duo before saying this.

"Hey Finn. Don't forget about lil' old me." She said before doing a little sexy pose that made her breasts bounce a bit.

Finn, though still focusing on Huntress, looked to Zeta when he recognized her as the one who tried to seperate them before, but when he saw her in the nude, his on guard mode in this side effect state turned into a lustful one at a 180 before he surprised Zeta when he used his robotic arm and pulled her in and roughly kissed Zeta on the lips while he keeps fingering Huntress's pussy.

Zeta was a bit surprise by that before she went with it and hungrily kissed back before she wrapped her arms around the berserk human before Zeta had her tongue fight Finn's.

Finn continues to kiss Zeta before he used his robotic hand to finger Zeta's pussy, and thanks to their thickness, he really stretched her pussy wide from just two fingers before he went to kiss Huntress before he went to suck on Zeta's breast then to Huntress's, and all at an intense rate.

Huntress and Zeta moans loud from these actions before Huntress brought her hand to Finn's pants before she unzips it and brings her hand in before she fished it out and starts to stroke it.

Finn shudders from that before he took things a step further after a few minutes by placing his hands on Zeta and Huntress's shoulders and forced them to their knees before he pressed the head of his dick to Huntress's mouth which showed what he was about to do when he gripped her leafy hair.

Huntress and Zeta were a bit caught off guard before Huntress opens her mouth and a moment later, the wood nymph swallows Finn's dick as much as she can before she starts to bob her head back on forth.

However it seems Finn's body wanted more before he gripped her head and forced her to deep throat his dick before he starts to face fuck her, it was like he was treating her like she was his bitch right now and was just using her for his own pleasure.

Huntress gags a few times while feeling surprised by that action.

However, it seems she enjoys from how rough Finn was before she relaxes a bit and starts using her tongue to lick around.

Finn gave a pleased growl like groan while he keeps on facefucking Huntress while it seemed like the duo forgot about Zeta for now.

Said mechanical lioness rolled her eyes before she help pull Finn's pants down along with his boxers before Zeta saw the human's testicles hanging.

That's when Zeta used one hand to gently grip them before she starts to massage it.

Finn gave a growl of pleasure before he starts to thrust faster and faster into Huntress's mouth before he made a roar and came hard down her throat, and it could have been either the potion or how virile Finn was, but he came a large amount down her throat when he pulled her head and fully hilts in her mouth.

Huntress was very surprised at the amount before she tries to drink it all down even though some of it escaped from her mouth or nose.

Finn then pulled away after a moment before he jerked himself off and continues to cum, this time on Huntress's body like he was marking her with his scent and after 20 seconds, he tapped off and pants for breath while he let go of Huntress who fell on her side.

Zeta blinks in surprise before she looks at Huntress and asked this.

"Hey Mrs. Forest wizard? You okay?" She asked with concern while she unfortunatly angles her ass to Finn who looked at it.

And when he saw the round ass, he got behind Zeta who was to preoccupied with Huntress to notice Finn behind her, though his hands on her ass and his dick getting shoved in her ass was a serious attention getter before he starts to thrust away without holding back on fucking Zeta now like the Lioness she was.

"GEOW!" Zeta yelps before looking back with a shocked look when she saw Finn from behind.

Finn however didn't register that while he keeps fucking Zeta's ass, he even used his robotic hand to grip Zeta's hair and pulled hard to be able to thrust harder before he surprised Zeta when he leaned down and bit into her hair and used surprising strength to hold her steady, he then used his freed up hands to roughly play with her breasts while he keeps fucking her ass.

Zeta was completely surprised by that action before shouts this out.

"O-Oh.. FUCK FINN!" She shouts before she starts moan loudly as she begins to enjoy the pain.

Meanwhile with Huntress after she managed to get her bearings and clean off her face, she saw how rough Finn was being when he treated Zeta like a bitch in heat and how much it looked like Zeta was enjoying things.

Huntress blinks in surprise at the sight before she smirks a bit at how much an animal Finn was before saying this.

"Now that is truly an exceptional beast. Gonna need to make more of that potion for later use." She said before got up and walks towards Finn and Zeta after she cleaned the rest of the semen off of her.

Finn however wasn't in his right mind to notice while he keeps fucking Zeta's ass, if she was a normal person, she would have had trouble moving after this, but thanks to her robotic nature, she was more durable then that which got this from Zeta while Huntress got close to the duo.

Zeta moans loudly before Huntress got close to Finn before she spoke up.

"Oh Finn. Don't think I'm done just yet.'

Finn however just used a hand to grip her hair before he pulled her in so that her face was in front of his after he let Zeta's hair go, and when he saw that her face was clean, he kissed her aggressively again, this time his tongue quickly overpowered hers to not give her a chance, it was like he was trying to get Huntress to submit.

Huntress moans into the kiss but she wasn't gonna give up that easily before she uses her tongue to fight back.

Finn seemed to like that even in his state before he had his tongue fight back more to show that he wouldn't let her win while he keeps fucking Zeta's ass, all in all, as long as women keep on coming to him in this state sexually, he won't try and harm anyone when he was in this state.

Zeta continues to moan and groan loudly while Huntress continues to kiss Finn though it seems she's losing a bit in the tongue battle.

Finn then growls loudly after a minute and he came hard in Zeta's ass while he really made the kiss with Huntress deepen while he rides out his orgasm.

Zeta groans loud when she felt her ass getting filled up before she climaxed hard from it before feeling her pussy squirt out her juices to the ground while Huntress continue to deeply kiss with the human.

About 15 to 20 seconds later, Finn tapped off before he pulled his dick out of Zeta's ass and turned to deepen the kiss more with Huntress while she was pushed onto her back with Finn on top of her while Zeta was still recovering after that surprise assfuck.

Zeta pants a few times as she enjoys the afterglow while Huntress continues to make out with Finn before wondering what he will do next.

Finn pulled his head back before he towered over Huntress and gripped her legs and forced them apart and grins when he saw her pussy, wet or not, he would enjoy this when he quickly leaned down and starts to eat her out with an aggressive hunger/lust driving him.

Huntress shudders as her face blushes a bit deeper before she starts to moan a few times.

Finn was egged on by that when he ate her out at a faster pace while he enjoyed the sounds she made.

Huntress continues to moan a bit loudly from how good getting her pussy eaten out was while Zeta, who finally collected herself, was watching the scene with an intrigued look.

After a couple minutes and from feeling how wet Huntress was, he leaned back up to get a good look at Huntress while his dick was erect still, and seemed to be painful from how it throbbed and how veiny it looked while it pulsed with blood.

Huntress pants a bit as she looked at Finn and his throbbing dick for a moment before she said this.

"C-Come on Finn… S-Show me w-what a… beast you are a-and try to c-claim me."

While Finn, in his current state of mind, or lack of one, heard Huntress speak, he couldn't comprehend it right now which caused him to aim his dick at her pussy before he just shoved himself inside after getting on top of Huntress before he starts fucking away while he placed his hands next to Huntress's body, all in all, Zeta could see Finn practically not showing Huntress mercy so if she was a virgin, then this would not be pleasant for a bit.

Huntress screams a bit loud at the penetration before Zeta sees blood coming out of her pussy which caused the mechanical lioness to cringe a bit before seeing Huntress trying to fight back some tears that were trying to leak out.

Finn, though out of it, did notice the tears before he leaned down and surprisingly licked them away before he kissed Huntress aggressively and surprisingly made more gente thrusts, seems even in this state, if a lady felt pain, he would try and prevent it if he could, it was like an actual beast tending to his mates needs right now.

Huntress was a bit surprise by that action before she felt way better at way Finn tended to her before a moment or two later after she relaxed, Huntress wrapped her arms and leg around the berserked human she returns the kiss.

Zeta then saw Finn making more… controlled thrusts like he was trying to find a way to give Huntress pleasure before his own needs and it looked like he found one when Huntress felt Finn bump into a spot that caused pleasure to shoot through her own body greatly.

Huntress muffly moans in Finn's mouth when she felt Finn's dick hitting her G-spot which caused Finn to stop for a moment and made that thrust again before his eyes seem to glimmer with lust when he found Huntress's weak spot before he starts fucking her aggressively not, constantly barraging that spot while his left hand went to play with Huntress's right breast.

Huntress continues to moan loudly as she enjoys this pleasure while Zeta was feeling wet between her legs from just watching this.

That's when Zeta said this with a slight grin.

"Good thing I'm recording this for Gamma and the others. Might as well show Phoebe and Marceline, when I see her, how beastly Finn is."

Finn in the meantime was just continuing to please Huntress before he surprised her when he pulled away and starts to lick and nip at the side of her neck, leaving hickeys that seemed to show he was marking her as his while he keeps on fucking her, and from the throbbing of his dick, it looked like he was getting close.

Huntress was in a similar predicament as she can feel her orgasm approaching before she hugged Finn tighter before she starts leaving hickeys on the berserked human's neck as well.

A minute later, Finn surprised Huntress further when he actually bit into her neck lightly but not enough to cause real damage before he came hard inside of her after he pushed as far as he could go with so much force that he bursts right into her womb and came directly inside of it which cause her womb to bloat a bit while semen squirts from her pussy because of how much semen was in there, there was just no more room for it inside of the wood Nymph.

"AAAAHHH!" Huntress Wizard moans loud as she can feel all that cum in her womb before she climaxed hard on Finn's dick as well as the wood nymph tightens her hold on him.

Finn keeps on cumming for 15 seconds this time before he tapped off and pulled his head away to pant for breath and pulled his dick free of Huntress's pussy which leaked great amounts of semen and a little green colored blood before Finn kissed Huntress on the lips while the berserked Human enjoyed the afterglow to help recover his stamina… surprisingly he was still erect.

Huntress moans in Finn's mouth as her legs loosen but was still hugging the human as she enjoys the afterglow as well.

A moment later, Finn pulls away to pant for breath while he left a recovering Huntress on the ground to recover to look for Zeta and his eyes locked onto her and the position she was in.

Zeta was on her back with her legs spread to show Finn her pussy before the mechanical lioness said this with a lustful grin.

"Come on big boy. Don't make this pussy wait any longer."

And just like that, Finn practically charged Zeta and got over her before he just shoved himself inside of Zeta's pussy before he starts fucking Zeta without holding back, from how she reacted earlier, she was no virgin like Huntress was.

"O-Oh… FUCK YEAH!" Zeta moans loud as she starts to enjoy having her pussy pounded.

After a surprising 5 minutes of pounding away without holding back, Finn growled loudly when he came hard inside of Zeta's pussy, but unlike last time, he didn't stop thrusting his hips the entire time.

Zeta moans loud as she felt that before she grip the back of Finn's head before Zeta brings him down for a deep kiss.

Finn returned it with a vigor while he keeps fucking her even after he tapped off with Huntress slowly recovering to see this sight of Finn still going strong.

Huntress though surprised, was quite impressed with Finn's stamina before she had this thought.

'_Seems I really did pick a great exceptional beast. Must make sure to remind myself to make more of the potion. Hehe, with all that cum leaking out, I would've truly ended pregnant with the hero's kid. Too bad he and I have to be bonded first.' _She thought.

Finn then pulled free of Zeta's pussy before a large amount of semen flowed out of her… and when Finn stood, the two ladies saw him still in that state while his dick stays erect…. Did he have unlimited stamina during the effect of the potion while it was coursing through his system!?

Huntress and Zeta were surprised by this before Zeta looks at the wood nymph before saying.

"Girl, were gonna be here for a while."

"Looks like it." Huntress Wizard said.

The scene then went to a moment later with Finn fucking Huntress on all fours while he fucked her ass while Zeta had Huntress eat her out, just because they were being treated as sex toys right now didn't mean they couldn't have fun.

Huntress groans and moans each time while she ate Zeta out while said mechanical lioness was moaning loud while using one hand to play with her left breast.

Finn then roars when he came hard in Huntress's ass which made her groan loudly from getting filled up again before the scene went to show Zeta getting lift and lowered onto Finn's dick while he was standing and his muscles bulged when he used quite a bit of power to practically manhandle Zeta who was no lightweight while Huntress watched while she was playing with herself before Finn slammed himself balls deep and roars when he came hard in Zeta.

"GAAAHH!" Zeta yelps when she felt the berserked human's dick enter her artificial womb. She was made to like a sex toy for the scientists and she could get rid of it easily with a few tricks she had.

The scene then went to show Finn fucking Huntress while he held her against her home's wall while he held her legs while Zeta got rid of the semen in her *Womb* by transferring it into her stomach with a few flips and what not that would be to complicated for normal people to understand which gave her a boost of much needed energy.

Huntress Wizard was moaning and groans loud while she wrapped her arms around Finn's neck.

Finn in turn gave a growl of content before he growled loudly when he came hard in Huntress again...

The process repeats again and again with the two before the sun sets with Finn having Huntress on her back with Zeta next to her while Finn, who with Zeta's aid while Huntress was preoccupied Finn, activated the dildo mode on the arm when she remembered that and Finn was fucking Huntress while he used the dildo on Zeta and the two were getting close again, they don't know how long they were going for, but the sun when they started was overhead, and now is was setting.

Zeta and Huntress and continues to moan and groan loudly while having deep blushes and their faces as their orgasms was getting closer and closer.

A moment later, Finn made one last thrust with the dildo and his own dick before he came hard in Huntress, and quickly filled her womb while his body shudders with pleasure when his balls worked in overdrive to provide semen for him to use on the wood Nymph.

Huntress and Zeta both moan loud in unison before Huntress climaxed hard on Finn's dick as she can feel her womb getting flooded again while Zeta climaxed hard on the dildo.

Finn then tapped off about 30 seconds later before his body felt funny and oddly drained before he fell back onto the ground before deep snoring was heard, seems he was finally finished… while Huntress and Zeta had fucked up looks on their faces while they pant for breath.

"O-Oh… w-w-wow." Zeta said as she enjoyed the afterglow.

"Y-You… c-can say that again… c-come on… h-help m-me g-get Finn inside the c-cabin, t-then we can s-sleep." Huntress said while she tried to get up, but failed when she couldn't feel her legs, well, not feel them, they just felt like jello right now after the fuckathon she just went through.

Zeta chuckled before she spoke up.

"H-Here… let m-me." She said before she helped pick up Huntress before going over to to help get Finn.

Huntress was surprised by the strength that Zeta used when she picked up Finn after cleaning and putting the dildo part of his arm away, but considering things, all the better while she looked at the mess around her, saw semen on many things including the cauldron and other things around it and part of her house on the outside, thankfully for her, her notebook was safe after she wrote the lastest potion that she made down that got Finn the way he was a moment ago, so that could help with making a new batch later… just needed a way to clean up the aftermath next time.

Huntress then dozed off before Zeta even carried her and Finn inside before time went to many hours later with the sun coming up on Ooo.

* * *

**Ooo/ Daybreak/ Huntress's cabin (Temp)/ Huntress, Finn, Zeta**

Finn groans a bit as he starts to wake up before asking this.

"O-Oh man. W-What happen?" he asked as he tried to get up.

However his body was pinned by two… warm heat sources and he could feel… four soft objects push onto his chest… an… oddly familiar feeling…

Finn blinks before he looks down before his eyes widen at who he was looking at.

First was most obviously Zeta, who at this point was normally cuddling into Finn when she got the chance… however, the other was Huntress of all people… what in the Nightosphere happened after he drank the potion!?

Finn blushed brightly at the two sleeping women before he asked this.

"What in Ooo just happened? And what was in that potion?"

Huntress starts to stir with Zeta awaking instantly before the Mechanical Lioness said this.

"Oh morning Finn, looks like you're the first to wake, surprising after the fucking you gave the both of us, and taking Huntress's virginity no less." Zeta said with a grin on her face after she sat up on the bed.

Finn was shocked as his eyes widen greatly before saying this.

"I-I… Wait… What?"

"Hmm... you had your way with Zeta and myself after you ingested the potion, not quite the intended effect but an interesting potion for a 6 hour or so sexathon, good thing I have the recipe for later use." Huntress said before she sat up and stretched which showed her body to Finn while she yawned, she still had her mask on though but everything else was nude from her head to her toes.

Finn blushes brightly when he saw Huntress's body before he spoke up.

"But still I didn't know you were a virgin Huntress. Sorry if I hurt you."

Zeta however chuckles before she said this.

"Actually Finn… instead of explaining, why not take a gander at what the beastly you did from when the sun was up till it set, edited for saving time but still has the key juicy bits, also have the uncut version for a real porno marathon." Zeta said before she pulled her right gauntlet onto her arm from next to the bed and connected a USB cord to the back of her head from it when she pulled it out and she opened some kind of screen from her arm before Finn saw what his berserked side did right after he drank the potion, ripping off Huntress's clothing after Huntress warning Zeta to stand down, Finn taking Huntress's virginity, and Zeta joining in with the trio going at it for a long time in various positions, Zeta fast forwarded to save time in some sections… but all in all the look on Huntress's masked face the entire time spoke volumes from the virginity busting all the way to her fucked up look at the end before Zeta carried her and Finn into the cabin… after passing the mess that Finn made.. Outside the cabin...

Finn blushed brightly at all levels when he saw himself, or berserked self, do all this before speaking up.

"Oh. My. Glob."

"Yup, and considering the situation, yes, I'll be one of your women but only if you can ask at the right time." Huntress said to beat Finn to the punch about being responsible and what not while she looked at Finn before her gaze went south… seems Finn recovered well enough for that to happen…

Finn blinks before he looks down only to blink in surprise when he saw his dick being erect.

Huntress chuckles before she said this.

"A Beast indeed, but considering that you seem to have been heading somewhere, let me at least do this before you and Zeta leave, need to get some things around here but I can join you at the Treefort later if you want to continue this… but first." Huntress said before she got between Finn's legs and placed her breasts around Finn's dick before she opened her mouth and drooled a bit to lube it up before pushing her breasts together when it was decently slickened before she starts to lift and lower her breasts before she said this to Zeta.

"Hey Zeta, You put Finn's clothing in the cleaning bason in the washing room correct?, mind making sure the spell I cast cleaned up his outfit while I handle Finn?, need to speak with him anyway in private." Huntress said before she licked the head of Finn's dick.

Finn shudders before he let out a pleased groan while Zeta wondered what the wood nymph needed to say before she shrugged and said this.

"Okay then." She said before a moment later or two, the mechanical lioness left the duo alone after exiting the room.

Once Huntress made sure that Zeta was gone, she used a quick chant to have a leaf float towards the door to keep an eye on Zeta to make sure she wouldn't come back anytime soon before she said this while she continued to please Finn.

"So Finn, how does this feel exactly, as you saw, I was a virgin on the video but you took that from me, granted it was my fault, but should show that what I'm doing is a mix of guesswork and research, to please my Beast who is strong and make sure I don't grow soft over the years." Huntress said while she went back to licking the head of Finn's dick.

Finn was surprised after hearing that before he shudders and moans again before speaking.

"W-Well surprisingly… this feels good. B-But you were never soft Huntress."

Huntress rolled her eyes before she said this while she keeps up her movements with her breasts.

"Maybe now, but in the past, most wood Nymphs were physically weak and many creatures took advantage of my kind for pleasure, we were normally our strongest in the woods were we get our power from, I went into wizardry because of that and because of what happened to my mother that conceived me, you know of bonds with Wood Nymph's correct?, well before I continue, mind telling what you know so far so I can fill in any blanks?" Huntress said before she went back to pleasuring Finn.

Finn blinks for a moment before he spoke up.

"Well as for as I know, wood nymphs usually bond with a… strong mate and that they can only get pregnant from said mate. They also know what the other is feeling and that the nymph's mate ages slowly after being bonded."

Huntress then pulled her body away from Finn for a moment to sit next to him before she said this.

"That is the general thing, but what if I told you that if a Wood Nymph was filled with another's seed without a bond, a pregnancy can still happen, it's a very low percentage, but possible… my mother was from another forest which was dwindling and because of a slip up with trying to restore the forest, she was captured by bandits… you can guess what happened after right?... and just FYI… this was before I was born." Huntress said while she looked to Finn with a raised eyebrow to see if he got the message.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before saying this.

"Oh Glob." He said as he could picture what Huntress's mom went through.

"Glob?, hehe, if Glob exists, then he or she must have a cruel sense of humor, anyway, the Bandit leader, though personality wise a full 180 of you, had many women at his beck and call and my mother was forced into his service, and taken again and again, if she did well and didn't complain much, she would be well kept for, but if not, then she was sent to be passed around the Bandit camp like a common toy, my mother only told me this to be strong, and to be honest I don't even know if my dad or other mother, if they were a shapeshifter, were the one to knock my mother up, but when she was knocked up… the bandit leader forced my mom's hand to make a bond with him for the aging thing you said… guess who was the hostage…" Huntress said while she didn't break her expression.

Finn's eyes widen in complete shock when he realized who was the hostage before he said this.

"Oh my… Huntress… I had no idea."

"Don't be, first off before you get teary eyed from what happened yesterday, I brought that on myself, and berserked or not, you did work to give me as much pleasure as possible even though you were aggressive, so unlike that bandit leader, you are technically much better Beast Material then most for that reason for being kind but strong, anyway, my mother was forced into the Bond with the Bandit leader after a day of prepwork, he wasn't in to much of a rush but he wouldn't wait long so and my mom made a simple amulet to hold a small amount of blood in it and the Bandit leader did the same, the two cut hands and dripped blood into one another's amulets and she recited the spell, however what the bandit leader didn't know was that when the bond was made, he would be overcome with lust and while the same could have been said from my mother, she fought it off to stab him in the heart and kill him with a quick strike before she ran, she didn't care where, all that mattered was that she wanted to keep me safe, she still had to get with a trent or a different creature to help calm her down from her own need but that's a story for her to tell... shortly after I was born, she met my other mother who helped pieced my mom back together so to speak… but with the story she told me when I first hit puberty and the origin of my birth, I delved into magic to overcome my weakness and become strong like my mom wanted, but I forgot my connection to the spirit of the forest as a result and felt that a piece of me was missing, at least until you helped, and while I'm not one for romance because of the soft thing, I don't mind having sex with you and maybe more with a proper bond, but I want to work to that at least, can't take a bond lightly after all and if done right, it lasts for a long life." Huntress said while she looked to Finn with her face giving an actual smile at the end when she remembered Finn helping her getting reconnected with the spirit of the forest and the forest itself.

Finn finally gets it before he wrapped his arm around Huntress to bring her closer before the human had the wood nymph look at him before speaking up.

"I'm glad your mom was able to escape Huntress because if not then we wouldn't have met. Though I am sorry that it happened to you both and I can now see why you wanted to be strong." He said as he lovingly stroke her cheek.

Huntress chuckles before she said this when she knocked Finn's hand away.

"Enough with the mushyness Finn, I'm not one for that... it happened to my mother and she got her revenge, I'm alive and healthy, and I became strong like my mother wanted, you helped me a lot in the past and you've proved time and time again that your not to be underestimated, perfect Beast material… and considering your still hard, seems you need to finish before you can at least get it down." Huntress said before she gave an amused look when she points down, granted her story was a downer, but not enough for Finn's dick to get the message.

Finn sees this before he looks at Huntress again before saying this.

"Before we continue, I have something ask, even though I probably know the answer. Huntress… would you do me the honor of letting me be your bonded mate?"

Huntress blushed a little from that before she actually full on laughed like a person who showed emotions before she said this when she calmed down.

"S-Sorry Finn, it's just, 1, way to soon, we don't really know one another and 2, it takes time to set up in advance, so why don't we do the next best thing and maybe go on a few dates, if you're willing to do all that, then I can put up with a few romantic gestures… just don't get too romantic or you may cause me to run off, deal?" Huntress said with a surprisingly off guarded look… like she could actually let her emotions show around Finn to show how much she trusted him right now.

Finn blinks in surprise after hearing that before he spoke up.

"Deal… My sexy nymph." He said before kissing Huntress's lips.

Huntress melts into the kiss while she hugged Finn for a bit before she pulled away and surprised Finn when she pushed him onto his back and got onto his lap while she sat on his dick and her pussy pressed up on the underside of his dick before she said this.

"Considering things… why not give you one last round for the road and have you consciously take my virginity so to speak… no pain at all so no worries about that." Huntress said before she grinds her pussy on Finn's dick to get it slickened with her juices.

Finn groans a bit before grins and surprises Huntress Wizard when the human grabbed her hips and flips her over making Finn on top before he spoke up.

"Then let's get started then." He said before he aims his dick at Huntress's folds before Finn slides his dick inside Huntress's pussy.

Huntress groans from that before she looked at Finn with a blush on her face even though she tried to keep a straight face, seems she was getting a bit of cold feet but her body was honest with how her pussy gripped Finn's dick, unlike Phoebe's which was a bit looser but had a heat like no other, Huntress's was like a vice that gripped Finn's dick with a strong grip, like a vine wrapping around a tree and staying strong even though it grew to gigantic size, the Vine just went with it and keeps up the tight grip…

Finn groans at the tight grip but continues to thrust his dick inside the wood nymph's pussy before saying this.

"F-Fuck Hun! Y-Your pussy feels so tight but so good." He said.

Huntress blushed a bit from the Hun nickname before she groans this out.

"A-and your c-cock is so massive… s-still surprised I could take this… t-then again, y-you were always surprising… s-so I'm sure you w-would have found a way… n-now just think of this like an adventure a-and I'm a dungeon… and c-conquer me!" Huntress groans out while her pussy keeps up the strong grip on Finn's dick.

Finn, though groans, was a bit surprise at the suggestive role but decides to go with it and did just that as he continues to give Huntress Wizard everything he's got.

Huntress moans and groans from that while she wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed him deeply while she wrapped her legs around Finn's waist, Finn was doing most of the work, but Huntress could help Finn with getting him deeper in her.

And deeper did Finn went as he could feel his dick hitting Huntress's G-spot before a moment or two later when he reached her womb as Finn passionately kissed Huntress Wizard.

Huntress returned the kiss while she made loud groans whenever Finn hit her G-spot while she was lost in her own pleasure now, all in all, Huntress didn't care right now if Finn came before her, she was sure he would set her off when he came so all she had to do was wait and let her approaching orgasm build.

Finn continues to kiss Huntress before slides his tongue in her mouth while still pounding the wood nymph's pussy good before the human can feel his climax coming decided to hold it in as he wanted Huntress to feel good before reaching her orgasm.

Thankfully for the duo, 3 minutes went by with the duo going at it in an intense pace until Huntress made a loud groan while her eyes roll back into head before she came hard on Finn's dick and her juices drenched him when she got one hell of an orgasm.

Finn groans as well before he grinds his teeth as he climaxed hard inside Huntress's pussy after pushing his dick further before he starts flooding the wood nymph's womb.

Huntress groans from that before the duo ride out their orgasms before they tapped off with Huntress going first about 15 seconds later.

Finn taps off after 20 seconds before he tries to catch his breath.

Huntress does the same thing as well while she pant for breath under Finn, she didn't need to say anything right now, but a nagging feeling did eat at Finn about something he should remember, and all this talk of pregnancy… uh-oh… Bubblegum's work to allow him to knock others up… did the bond thing still cause a 100% or did the experiment cause those chances without it to rise… and Huntress didn't know…. And with all that happened last night and just now… what if she was knocked up already!?

Finn had a comically horrified look as he remembered about the procedure Bubblegum did on him.

Huntress blinked a few times when she saw that before she asked this.

"What's wrong Finn?, was this not to your satisfaction?" Huntress innocently asked when she had no idea about what was wrong with Finn and took it the wrong way.

Finn blinked when he looked at Huntress before asking this.

"No no, you were amazing it's just… how safe are you in that area?" He asked as he points to Huntress's womb.

Huntress was confused before she said this.

"Well the chances of anyone knocking me up are abysmal to say the least unless a bond is made, I mean it's not like you had your genetics altered to easily knock up others who have similar issues right?" Huntress said with a raised eyebrow on her face when she didn't notice anything off with Finn.

Finn felt like he was on death row before saying this.

"Yeah… about that Hun… There's something I forgot to mention earlier."

Huntress blinked a few times before she gave him a half lidded look and said this.

"You had someone, most likely Bubblegum do some kind of genetic thing on you and I could now be knocked up with your kid is that it?" Huntress said while she gave Finn a half lidded look that turned into a raised eyebrow one.

Finn gulped a bit before he spoke up.

"Yeah pretty much."

Huntress sighs before she flicked him on the forehead before she said this.

"You're lucky you're good Bonding material or I would have put an arrow up your ass for forgetting that, you owe me one request later, no matter how odd for that if you want to add me to your harem, two favors if you knocked me up before our bond." Huntress said before flicking Finn on the forehead again to prove her point.

Finn shook his head a bit before he spoke up.

"Yeah sure. I'm deeply sorry and I'll do whatever favor you have to earn your forgiveness."

"Good, because I may get some really kinky stuff to show what I can do next time, I may have been a virgin but I did read a lot on mating rituals and learned an interesting one from a category called S&M, better brace yourself and hope you like a little pain with pleasure, because it seems we're going to have an experiment at a later date to see if you can enjoy stuff like this." Huntress said before she lightly raked her nails on Finn's chest while she tightened her pussy around Finn's dick for a pain/pleasure combo.

Finn groans from both having his chest raked and his dick squeezed for a bit.

Even though it hurt, he actually enjoyed it before he surprisingly said this.

"I-I understand… Mistress." he said with a deep blush on his face.

Huntress blinked a few times before she grins at that before she said this.

"But that's for later, for now, better get up so I can use an anti pregnancy spell just in case, might as well give you some mercy, but still going for that one favor later." Huntress said while she waits for Finn to get off of her.

Finn gulps before nodding his head at Huntress before he pulls his dick out of Huntress before getting off.

Huntress sat up and stretched her body again before she sat at the edge of the bed before she stood up to stretch her legs while her round ass was fully seen by Finn, it looked toned and inviting… and after seeing the video, it looked like Huntress was used to taking it there….

Finn blushes when he saw the wood nymph's ass before he brought his hand there and gave Huntress's ass a nice pat.

Huntress blinked at that before she looked at Finn with an amused look before she said this.

"Guess your not satisfied if your doing that, just give me a moment to cast this, then you can see what this ass can do." Huntress said before she held her hand over her womb and she muttered something before a crest appeared on it before she said this.

"There, it's done." Huntress said before she looked back at Finn… who still had a hand on her ass.

Finn hoped that the spell work before he gave Huntress's ass a good squeeze.

Huntress rolled her eyes before she said this after she walked away and placed her hands on the wall before saying this while she shook her ass at Finn.

"Come on Finn, might as well let you feel what my ass can do." Huntress said while she keeps wiggling her ass at Finn.

Finn felt his dick get hard at the sight before he got off the bed and quickly ran to Huntress before Finn was behind her.

He then grabbed the wood nymph's hips before Finn aim's his dick at Huntress's asshole before a moment later, the human shoves his dick inside Huntress's ass.

Huntress moans from that which showed after so many hours taking it from a berserked Finn, this was a normality for her now while her ass gripped Finn's dick with a tight grip, and her ass was even tighter then her pussy which really gave Finn a run for his money when he had trouble getting inside of her, but if his berserked self could do that, he could do it to in his normal state.

Finn groans at the tight grip before he starts thrusting his dick in and out of Huntress's ass with gusto.

Huntress moans and groans more from that while she rests her head on the wall and Finn could see how fucked up her face was when it looked like she really enjoyed getting it up the ass right now, she had eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue hangs out of her mouth, she pants and all that while her ass tightens around Finn's dick more.

Finn groans again from the tight grip but still tries to pound the wood nymph's ass as hard as he can before Finn brought his hands up and grope Huntress's breasts before squeezing them.

Huntress moans more from that before Huntress groans this out.

"O-Oh… y-you… f-fucking… b-beast!... go-going for m-my ass…. With su-such f-force!" Huntress groans out while she thrusts her hips back to meet Finn's thrusts to help him get deeper in her.

Finn groans and moans from that as he continues these actions before he leans down and starts to nip and kiss on Huntress's neck.

Huntress moans from that while the duo keep going at it with Finn getting closer and closer with Huntress doing the same until…

Finn kneaded Huntress's breasts before he groans loud and climaxed hard inside her ass.

Huntress grit her teeth before groaning loudly when she came hard on his dick which caused her ass to tighten on it greatly to milk it for all it had.

Finn grinds his teeth at the tight grip as he continues to climax for 30 seconds before he finally taps off.

Huntress tapped off 10 seconds before Finn before she pants for breath while she rests against the wall before she fell to her knees which caused Finn's dick to pop free and it seemed to get an aftershot which hit Huntress in the face… and knocked off her mask when it was loosened which showed her face fully to Finn while some of his semen was still on it.

Her face, aside from a scar that ran down her right eye which must have been from a past battle, looked beautiful… no blemishes, imperfections, nothing, no wonder people were curious about what was under the mask… but if that was for a bond or parent only… oh… shit…

Finn though blushes at Huntress's face, even though some of his cum is on it, quickly covers his eyes before he spoke.

"Oh Glob. Huntress I'm so sorry." He said as he still covers his eyes.

Huntress, still a bit out of it, did wonder what he meant… but a breeze that hit her face… fully as well… told her everything which caused her eyes to widen greatly when she realized she didn't have her mask on before she said this when she quickly got her mask, cleaned it off with a spell, and said this when she equipped it.

"You know, I could have handled being a single mother if you did knock me up and had to travel far to keep people safe, but you do realize that if you don't take responsibility for this part, you realize where my arrows will go right?" Huntress said while she blushed brightly when she never expected this.

Finn, who still had his eyes covered, paled when he did see where this was going before he spoke up.

"Believe me Huntress, I will take full responsibility for this and even if I did knock you up, I'm not gonna leave you alone like that. I wanna make sure that all my women are together."

Huntress blushed from that when she was unusually shy before she said this.

"G-Guess I'll be living at the treefort then unless you make some kind of large home next to your Treefort to home all the ladies you meet who have no one set home." Huntress said with a blush on her face.

Finn blushes when he heard that before he was able to open his eyes to see Huntress with her mask before speaking.

"Well I don't mind you living with me Huntress since I did have some worked done at the Tree Fort. But I can try and get the place bigger since I do have a roommate there."

Huntress was a bit confused by that before she said this.

"Is Jake back at the Treefort or is there another lady who I need to talk with?" Huntress said with a raised eyebrow before she slowly got to her feet and shuddered with a small amount of pleasure when semen dripped from her holes.

Finn, though blushed at his handy work, shook his head before speaking.

"Its neither. It's this guy name Hsa, who's a wizard and is new to Ooo. I offered him a room but he got hurt… like a lot by some loose floorboards thanks to some dancing termites. So he's resting at the hospital while I had the place renovated and fixed. Though knowing I was at the Flame Kingdom for a week, he must be out already."

Huntress sweatdrops at that before she said this.

"I'll… work on making a home for me outside of the Treefort and maybe expand that for any other lady who you add to your harem… pretty sure I need to look through it myself to make sure its as safe… as you say… not that I'm doubting you but how badly hurt was this Hsa?" Huntress said when she wondered how damaged this… roommate was.

"Uhhh lets see, he fell a few floors down before landing in the armory, got blasted, then at the hospital, he somehow fell through the window and landed on the fountain. He looked like a mummy before I left." Finn replied.

Huntress sweatdrops more before she said this.

"Yeah… definitely going to make a house outside of yours if a fall from one room caused all of that… and definitely going to double check to see if its really safe…" Huntress said when she didn't want to end up as a mummy in the hospital.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking up.

"Well I don't blame you if you want to check the place, but Princess Bubblegum did lend me some of her Banana Guards to fix the place before I went to see Phoebe. Along with some add ons as well."

Huntress then said this with a half lidded look on her face.

"Are you trying to make it hard for me to enter your house?, no offense but I've seen how… off those Banana guards are." Huntress said while she walked around Finn and starts walking to another room in the nude.

Finn then tries to talk to her.

"No Huntress I'm not trying to make it hard for you to enter my home." He said before he was able to wrap his arms around the wood nymph before Finn brought Huntress close to his chest.

Huntress blushed from that before she said this with a slight grin on her face.

"Well not saying I wouldn't go to your house, just saying that I would make sure it would be safe, anyway I was heading to the bathroom to get cleaned, so unless you want to join me, I suggest letting me go before we keep Zeta waiting a bit more." Huntress said with a teasing tone while her body did the opposite and grinds her ass on Finn's dick.

Finn did shudder before he said this with a slight grin.

"Then let's get to it then." He said before carried Huntress bridal style as he quickly walked to the bathroom.

Zeta walked back into the bedroom with Finn clothing and saw… neither of them in the room, however she did hear Finn and Huntress in the bathroom and it looked like they were going at it hard with how loud Huntress was in there and Zeta could have been imaging things… but did Finn sound more animal like?

"Y-Yeah! Take it all in Huntress!" Finn said before making some growls.

Zeta blinked before she sweatdrop and decides to leave the duo's clothes on the bed before she exits the room but not before saying this to herself.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to ask Finn to give me what Huntress asked for." She said before chuckling.

A moment later Zeta heard Finn roaring while Huntress yelled when it sounded like Finn came hard in Huntress before time went to a bit later, after Finn and Huntress went a few more rounds in the bathroom and finally cleaned themselves to see an amused, fully armored Zeta sitting on the bed.

"So… nice time *Cleaning* one another again and again?" Zeta said with a fanged grin on her face while Huntress blushed lightly when she and Finn were caught.

Finn blushed brightly as well before he chuckled nervously and spoke up.

"Sorry for that Zeta."

Zeta chuckles before she said this.

"Well you can give me a real one on one moment later, for now, we should leave your latest girlfriend for a bit so we can get to the Treefort and maybe have some fun with a sexy Vamp, then again I haven't met her but if you like her, she must be sexy huh?" Zeta said while she wiggles her eyebrows at Finn.

Finn blushes after hearing that before he looks at Huntress and said this.

"I'll see you later Huntress. Let me know if you want to see Phoebe." He said before he leans in and passionately kissed Huntress's lips.

Huntress returned the kiss before she pulled away and said this.

"Considering she is your first woman, would be rude of me to not introduce myself properly, good thing Flambo has that improved Flame shield, I doubt I would be leaving anytime soon at this time of the year for Flame people." Huntress said with a grin on her face before she grabbed a few fallen leaves and a moment later, a tank top appeared on Huntress before she did the same again, this time making shorts for herself.

Finn blinked for a moment he spoke up.

"Now that's cool."

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I'll need to get some things before going to the Fire Kingdom, I'll see you later Finn, hope your conquest of the Vampire Queen goes smoothly." Huntress said before she walked out of the room which left Finn with a grinning Zeta.

Finn chuckles a bit before he spoke up.

"Well might as well get going then, Zeti." He said while trying to give Zeta a nickname.

Zeta blinked a few times before chuckling and she said this in return.

"Cute Nickname Finn, or should I call you Finny from now on?" Zeta said while she passed Finn his clothing on the bed.

Finn blushes a bit before he took his clothes and said this.

"Well it's not like I was called like that before." He said before he took a couple of minutes to get dress.

Zeta shrugged at that before she waits for Finn to get dressed, and when he was, the duo left the cabin with the mess that Finn made was still there before Huntress said this behind Finn to get his attention.

"Hey Finn." Huntress said right behind Finn but at the door of her cabin.

Finn blinked before he stopped walking before he turns around to see what Huntress needed.

However he had to catch a bottle with some of the potion from last time in it, wasn't it messed up though from Finn… finishing in the cauldron as well from the look of things…

Finn blinks when he saw the potion before looking at Huntress Wizard.

Huntress grins before she said this.

"Without you knowing, I put a bit extra into a second bottle for safekeeping, should be handy if you want to show Marceline what you can do when you unleash the beast with this potion." Huntress said before she walked back into the cabin and closed the door so she can get herself ready for the day and to clean up the mess outside.

Finn blinks before he looks at the potion for a moment before he surprisingly pockets it before speaking up to Zeta.

"Well shall we get going Zeta?"

"Lead the way Finn, you know the way, I don't." Zeta said with a grin on her face while she gestured for Finn to go first.

Finn chuckles a bit before he starts leading Zeta out of the forest.

The first stop when they got out was Finn's treefort in the Grasslands and when they got there, Zeta gave an impressed whistle when she saw the place.

"Damn, I gotta say, for a Treefort, looks more like a house then anything, and its built into the tree itself?" Zeta said when she walked closer to the Treefort and unknowingly walked near the Water Nymph pond with Finn, and since he was gone for a week… well…

Popping out of pond was the heads of the water nymphs before they were half way up before they noticed Finn and Zeta before the water nymph with long hair and a belly button ring spoke up.

"Finn you're back. And who's your friend?"

Zeta jolts when she saw them before she blinked when she saw they were actually made of water before she laughed and said this.

"W-Wow F-Finn… first Phoebe and Blaze, me and my sisters, Huntress, and from the look of these hotties, water. You going for all elements or something?" Zeta said while laughing when this was to rich for her… while understandingly confusing the Water Nymphs into looking to one another.

That's when the ponytail water nymph spoke up.

"What is she talking about Finn?"

Zeta however beat Finn to the punch when she said this.

"Oh just Finn finally becoming fireproof and showing Phoebe and her lady in Waiting Blaze a good time with my 6 other sisters and I getting in on the action, then after we left the Fire Kingdom, we ran into Huntress who wanted to test a potion out to help Finn regrow his missing arm, failed, but had an interesting side effect of making him a berserked sex machine and he took Huntress and I again and again from when the sun was high in the sky yesterday, to sunset, all without breaks, and finn, back to normal, had more fun with Huntress, before we came here, so Ladies, if you want to have some fun with Finn, feel free, considering things, he's making a massive harem and all newcomers welcome as long as the lady gets the OK from the others in the Harem, and I must say, I'm liking what I see." Zeta explained while she gave the Water Nymph sisters lustful looks.

The water nymphs blinked in surprise when they heard that before blushing big at the look before they looked Finn.

Zeta did the same while she managed to calm herself before she looked to Finn to back her up on all of that.

Finn was now put on the spot with everyone's eyes on him before he blushes and said this.

"Yeah, girls it's true. Phoebe and I are back together, and she, Blaze and I along with Zeta and her sisters shared some… steamy intimate moments before I went to see Huntress Wizard. So don't know if you three are interested in joining since I am build a harem but if you all are then let me know."

The trio looked to one another with surprised looks before Zeta said this.

"Take your time with thinking, but let me tell you… Finn is well equipped and Huntress gave him a potion that can have him fuck us all for hours on end, but for now, I'm hoping for a tour of this place real quick and then he and I are going to this Marceline woman's place, though I have to ask in case Finn has rose colored glasses, Marceline hot or not?" Zeta said with a wider grin on her face when she knelt in front of the Water Nymphs.

The sisters blinked when they heard that before the water nymph with short hair spoke.

"Well hot with the way she dresses. Girl knows how to party since that's what we like to do."

"Damn, now I'm just wanting to skip the tour now, but I can bare with it, and just a heads up, My sisters will be coming to live here and the one that looks like a mermaid, Epsilon, will need a place to swim in, think you ladies can take a roomate?, don't worry, she's very fun loving, in and out of the bedroom." Zeta said before winking at the Water Nymphs to get the message across to them.

The trio blinked in surprise when they heard that though hearing about Epsilon did perk their interests before the long haired nymph spoke up.

"Well we don't mind more company. Plenty of room down here." She said as she points at the pond.

"Nice, not sure if there is one but if not, ever consider talking with Finn to make a tunnel inside of the Treefort and filling it with water?, would make a great shortcut into the living room or something and would be a good way out of there in case anything happens to Finn's home to box him in." Zeta said when she wondered where the inside of this pond went, seemed deep if these Water Nymphs can swim in it.

The trio blinked before they had thoughtful looks on their faces.

That's when Finn spoke.

"Well if that's the case then I might need to ask Princess Bubblegum for help on adding things to the Tree Fort if I'm getting more company."

"Well I'm sure Beta would help with making the tunnel and Gamma could help make the door so that no one will fall into the pool of water, and I'm sure if with her microbots, Gamma could work on making a home for others or upgrading this place, all she would need is the materials and you can see how Gamma can work." Zeta said while she chuckles a bit when she could just imagine the look on Gamma's face when she would see this place.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait till Gamma and the others come by." Finn said.

"Yeah, but for now, let's get this tour out of the way, and ladies, better think fast if you want to join Finn and I for some fun, believe me, we may have some here after we have our own fun with Marceline, Finn is fast with recovering after all." Zeta said before she walked to the door and left Finn with the blushing Water Nymphs.

Finn rubs the back of his head before he spoke up to the long haired nymph.

"So… Denise if you and your sisters have made a decision just let me know alright?" He said with a kind smile.

The Water Nymphs looked to one another before Denise said this.

"Well we need to take a bit to talk about it first, but we should have an answer when you and that Zeta woman are back… though she looks high tech for a lady… did she mention robot a moment ago before she busted out laughing?" Denise said while she and her sisters looked a bit confused, aside from Phoebe, Blaze, and Huntress, Zeta looked human like, but Epsilon was a mermaid?

Finn rubbed the back of his head before spoke up.

"Well you see, at the Fire Kingdom, me, Phoebe, Blaze, a couple of flame guards and Flambo, came to this structure that existed before and after the Mushroom War. It's where we met Zeta and her sisters. They were robots, that looked human, created to withstand certain elements and also to relieve… sexual tension. All 7 of them were created by… an ancestor of mine."

The Water Nymph trio looked to one another with surprised looks before Denise said this.

"Wow for a lot of reasons, and that Zeta robot lady looked complex, not sure if she would give BMO a run for its money, but still nice, anyway, nice to hear that you found out more about your family Finn, now if you'll excuse us, my sisters and I need to talk for a bit to see if we will join you or not, come on girls we got a possible roommate to make room for and to talk about what just happened." Denise said before she dived into the pond.

The other two waved by to Finn before they dived into the pond as well before Finn chuckled a bit before he went to the Tree Fort before showing Zeta around.

However, Finn did say this.

"Hey BMO, I'm back!"

BMO however didn't answer after a moment before BMO fell from the ceiling and landed on Zeta's head, covered her eyes which made Zeta stumble around from being blinded before BMO said this.

"Don't worry Finn, I have got the intruder, get a weapon before she tries something!" BMO said when the little bot got the wrong idea before Zeta stumbles and fell back onto the treasure pile with a thud.

Finn was very surprised before he spoke up.

"Whoa BMO! You got it all wrong. That's my girlfriend!"

BMO blinked a few times before looking down at Zeta before BMO said this when the little bot noticed her eyes looked more cybernetic then organic.

"You sure Finn?, she looks like some kind of Cyborg with a human head only, unless that is just tough armor, but my question still stands." BMO said while Zeta gripped the back of BMO's… back, and pulled the little bot off before she said this when she turned it to look it in the eyes.

"I'm fully robotic… BMO was it?, and there are 6 more of my sister bots coming so there will be more roommates here, and as for real girlfriends, Finn got with Phoebe, Blaze, and Huntress, it would take awhile to explain so I'll just send you the data I have, looks like you have a USB port here so should be simple for you to browse." Zeta said when she got up and placed BMO on her shoulder before she passed the little bot her USB cord.

BMO blinked in surprise after hearing about Phoebe, Blaze and Huntress Wizard before it got the cord and hooked it on.

A moment later, everything that happened with Zeta, including her meeting with Finn, plus the recordings with all the steamy moments were shown to BMO, from the 7 sister bots getting it on with Finn, Finn with Phoebe and Blaze in the Base after the faulty flameproof curse was taken down and replaced with the real fireproof spell, to Finn, Phoebe, Blaze, Zeta, and Jake 3's time in the Fire Kingdom Royal Bedroom, to Finn's berserked time with Huntress with an addon data that told BMO that when Zeta left the room, Finn and Huntress had a real first time so all's well, till now.

BMO blinked a few times after removing the cord before it gave Finn a sly smirk before it spoke up.

"Finn you dog." It said which made Finn blush as he rubbed the back of his head.

Zeta chuckles before she put her USB cord away before she said this.

"So we just walk on in yes?" Zeta said when she walked on up the stairs with BMO riding her shoulder.

That's when Finn said this.

"Well there is an elevator if you want to use that."

"Eh I'm already on the stairs, I'll see you in the living room Finn." Zeta said while she walked up the stairs while BMO enjoyed the ride.

Finn chuckles a bit before he decides to take the elevator up to the living room.

A minute later, Finn enters the living room to see Zeta already walking to the couch before she sat down and said this.

"Alright, so what are the does and don't when I meet this Marceline?, don't want to piss her off if she's strong, doubt I would lose in strength alone but I don't want to cause issues with you, but I will defend myself if she tries anything." Zeta said while she flexed an armored arm.

Finn had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke.

"Okay well if you can cook, don't give her any garlic and she needs to be covered in shade since the whole sunlight thing. She likes to drink shades of red. Don't touch her axe since that's like her personal instrument unless she says okay with it. Don't ask about her parents. I mean Marcy is like so so with her dad. She doesn't speak much about her mom so that's a sensitive issue. Also there's this person name Simon that's also a sensitive issue which I will explain later."

"Right… anything else before we leave?, like do I not mention anyone else, like some kind of boyfriend from the past or something…" Zeta said while she tried to think of other things to watch out for and missed the look on Finn's face.

Finn did frown a bit before he spoke up.

"If you remember that Ash guy I mentioned earlier, he's someone not worth mentioning unless he did something bad."

"Ah, I think I remember that, the I hold him and you punch thing right?, well offer still stands, anyway, unless you want to take a few minutes to rest up, we should get going… though got any food, no charging station so I'm running a bit on empty here." Zeta said while she pats her stomach.

Finn sees that before he spoke up.

"I believe there's food in the fridge. What would you like?"

"Eh practically anything filling, got anything meaty?" Zeta said with a grin on her face.

Finn sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Sure. I'll cook you up something." He said before he was about to head to the kitchen before stopping in his tracks as he remembered something before asking BMO this.

"Hey BMO? Has Hsa came back from the hospital lately?"

"Hmm, no Finn, well he did stop by once but left shortly after, strange thing though, he made a sandwich that was different than yours and carried a wand on him with pink petals, looked alot like that Donk Ash's wand." BMO said before the little bot shrugged it off as just a coincidence since plenty of magic users use wands, Hsa and Ash may have just similar tastes in wands.

Finn blinked for a second when he heard that before asking this.

"Wand with pink petals? I don't remember him having one. Did he leave a note at least?"

"Hmmm, nope, though he did say that he would be back after sundown today." BMO said with an innocent look on its face.

Finn rubbed his chin a bit before he asked BMO this.

"What sandwich did Hsa made, BMO?"

"Hmm… I think it was a Turkey sandwich with Tomato and Pickles, why?" BMO asked with a raised eyebrow.

Finn's eyes widen when he head that before he finally put the pieces together before saying this.

"Ah snap! How can I not see this?!"

"What?" Zeta said while she and BMO looked confused.

"Hsa is Ash backwards!" Finn said.

BMO blinked a few times before it said this.

"Well duh Finn, I knew that, and it just be a coincidence, I mean after all that happened, if Ash was Hsa, wouldn't their disguise have long since passed after all the pain they were in after the accident?, and it could have been Hsa just experimenting with food, Jake does that all the time with his perfect sandwich to make it more perfect, and Hsa could have gotten a wand that is similar to Ash's, I mean what would be the point in disguising themself from you for no reason?" BMO said when it didn't know about Flambo's warning… and… Marceline…

"Because no one would see him doing something to… Oh no Marceline." Finn said with wide eyes.

"Now hold on Finn, before you rush off and maybe overthink things, I need a bite to eat seriously, just cook a big piece of meat for me and I can eat it on the way, besides, remember what Flambo said when you told me on the way here, you don't know what is going on, I normally jump the gun but even I can tell that if we don't tread lightly on this, we could make it worse, I mean if we ice the donk, it's not like he has a backup plan to get rid of you by hiring killers to come after you until your dead right?" Zeta said when she threw that idea out there without really thinking.

Finn blinked for a second after hearing that before he spoke up.

"Okay you have a point. I'll cooking a quick meal for you so we can head to Marcy's place fast." He said before he quickly went to the kitchen and starts cooking something for Zeta.

A few minutes later, Finn returned with a pretty large steak slab that was in a block like shape and the middle was cut in half to give an even cooking and looked like it was wrapped in some kind of Taco to hold it together.

Zeta then put BMO down before she said this when she ripped a decent chunk of meat off and passed it to Finn before she starts to eat the rest of her food while gesturing for Finn to go ahead and eat since he hasn't ate after a while.

Finn did so and ate as fast as he can since he was worried for the Vampire Queen's safety.

BMO got Finn a drink when he had trouble scarfing down his food and some soda for Zeta as well and they ate their steak quickly before they finished after a few minutes and Zeta licked her lips after she finished the last bite before she said this.

"Thanks for the food Finn, let's get going if you're done." Zeta said while she stood up after licking her fingers clean.

Finn made sure that his hands were clean before he spoke up.

"Oh I'm done alright." He said with a determined look.

Zeta nods before she and Finn left the treefort with BMO waving a handkerchief to wish them luck and Zeta followed Finn across the grasslands towards Marceline's house and saw that Choose goose and a few other shopkeepers had set up shop while many people were in the middle of a bargain sale which slowed the duo down.

"Geeze, what is with this place, this normal Finn?" Zeta said while she slowed down greatly to avoid running into people.

"Yeah they're doing their bargain sales and stuff." Finn replies.

Zeta made a hum while she followed Finn while they made their way through the market, and Finn, after dodging a rock wizard who was rushing by him… he saw Ash while the king of douches was carrying a few things and looked oddly happy while he was leaving the market after he used a spell to store it… right before he was heading to Marceline's home if the direction was any indication.

Finn frowns when he saw that asshole before he whispers this to Zeta.

"_There he is. Let's quietly follow him to see if he's going to Marcy's cave."_

Zeta nods before she followed Finn while he followed Ash to Marceline's place and the donk actually walked into the cave and the duo followed Ash in… they hid behind a boulder while Zeta saw Ash walking up to the door of Marceline's place and he knocked, granted she may be pissed but he was here purely on telling Marceline something.

Finn grind his in anger before he saw Marceline opened the before she said this with frown on her face.

"The Glob are you doing here Ash? I told you to not come back."

"Ah but Mar Mar, remember the deal?, two days out of the month and I come here to do whatever as long as that Chump stays safe, I'm just here to give you a heads up on a project that I'm working on… one for our… next official meeting, just saying that that spell of yours to make your mind sleep may not work the way you may think later, oh and before you get the idea to try and harm me, you did say you want me to protect that chump right?, well I have this form… as a Wizard named Hsa, and while I had… a painful accident at his termite infested home, I am a guest there who, if I'm reading this right, will worry about Hsa if he doesn't see him there soon, well, as long as I'm back there before sunset but I digress, my point is that unless you want the Chump to find out that you and I have been having sex to keep him safe, I really recommend keeping quiet, I mean… you care for the chump right?, what would he think if something happened to let him know?... we may have made a Royal promise to not tell anyone, but if I'm a dead man anyway, why not at least get something out of it before the Guild of assassin's kill him, I could even tell him… e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g that you and I did, and how much you enjoyed it, mentally you may hate me, but your vampire nature just craves really rough sex and I can give it easily, found an interesting spellbook as well that I'll be bringing to bring up the kink factor later, the reason I'm telling you is simple for two reasons before I leave… one… you can't say jack squat to anyone for the Royal promise and to keep quiet from Finn, and two, well, you did say as long as I keep things from being too rough… well.. I can do whatever I want as long as it deals with sex… and considering the date, I still have to get some stuff ready… in four weeks I'll be prepped and ready to really show you what I can do Mar Mar, so better not dress at all, because I doubt you'll need the clothing." Ash said before he starts walking away while laughing evilly… and Zeta, though tempted to just cave the fuckers head in, was busy covering Finn's mouth and holding him with her strength when it looked like he was beyond his limit to keep Finn from doing something he would regret greatly while Ash laughed the entire time while he took his Hsa guise in front of Marceline while he continues to walk away.

Marceline grumbled a bit before she closed the door, Finn was indeed beyond livid from what he heard though part of him felt sad and guilty that Marceline was doing this to protect him.

Zeta, after making sure Hsa (Ash) was gone, said this to Finn while she had a good grip on his mouth.

"I'll let you go Finn, but you heard what Ass said, hehe, don't know what a Royal promise is or the Guild of Assassins are, but even I know when to step back and think right now, so if I let you go, don't say anything to Marceline yet, we should brainstorm with Gamma later when she gets there so we can work out a plan of our own." Zeta said while she looked at Finn with a serious/ concerned look after she let him go and kept an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Finn felt a bit conflicted that he has to keep his mouth shut around Marceline but sighed as he knew that he was no match for the Guild alone before the human spoke.

"Okay. But… it's not right that I need to keep quiet around Marceline. I mean this is basically my fault. Ash is secretly using me to get what he wants and Marceline is doing everything to protect me." He said before he sat on a rock before tears start to leak out of his eyes while feeling more guilt.

Zeta however surprised Finn when she growled a little and hit him on top of his head which caused finn to hold his aching head from the pain before she growled this out lowly while her eyes glowed red with rage.

"**And how is this your fucking fault!?, Ash is the one who forced Marceline's hand, from what I can tell, she loves you a lot to put up with that fucker, and just FYI, until now, you had no idea how long this has been going on, so blame yourself again and next time I'll use enough strength to bash you all the way through Ooo and back, you think Beta was the only one who made the parts of the base… bullshit, she may be more durable then I am but I handled all of the hot stuff that she couldn't handle, and believe me, I can work under pressure, and while I may not be living like you Finn, but even I know when to get serious, so tell me, are you going to do something stupid like mope, or are you going to take action and save your woman!?, are you going to let another soil what's yours again and again!?, are you going to be a coward and let your Vampire Queen be helpless with this Villian!?" **Zeta growled out while she gripped finn's shoulders and forced him to look her in the eyes to show how much rage, but also concern she showed for Finn right now.

Finn though shook up a bit from the hit and what Zeta said, looked at the mechanical lioness efore the human had a look of seriousness and rage before he spoke up.

"Fuck no. I'm not letting him get my woman. But keep your voice down if you don't want her to hear us."

Zeta rolled her eyes before she points to the house which had a slight rythmic booming coming from it which showed Marceline was playing her music at quite the loud volume before Zeta said this when she calmed down.

"Look Finn, as much as I want to go ahead and meet Marceline, we should wait a few days, not only to speak with Gamma and everything, but to make it so that we don't just pop up right after that fucker left, would be too much of a coincidence if we did that… besides… your **Guest**… is about to go your home, so why not make sure we keep an eye on him while we have the chance… see if he slips up… and who knows… maybe I can be… over friendly with him in a painful way." Zeta suggested to Finn to try and plan things out first while she grins at that part of being able to… play… with Hsa.

Finn sees this before moment later he almost grins evilly before saying this.

"You're right. Better make sure that my… *guest* is taken well care of. Though hope you have some sort of connected link to tell BMO about our plan and not let *Hsa* know."

"Well while you were cooking, I did manage to work with BMO to get a communication line so we can make calls with the little guy at anytime, just give me a moment." Zeta said before she starts to call BMO after she opened a panel her gauntlet to show a tablet screen before the words calling BMO was heard.

It took a few moments before BMO answered.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Hey BMO, we have something to tell you, and please follow what we say to the letter because we have some serious info to tell you, or more like me showing you..." Zeta said before she uploaded what she saw to the little bot before explaining that BMO was to not do anything to get Ash's or Hsa's attention, and hold off on saying anything about them, and to tell the Water Nymphs to act the same way to fool Ash into thinking they just got there.

BMO, after receiving the data, was shocked while feeling angry about what's happening to Marceline before it spoke up.

"_**You can count on BMO to get the job done. If I could, I would trapped that villain inside me."**_

Zeta raised an eyebrow at that before she said this.

"Well… alright, but hurry, Ash maybe going slow now because of the Marketplace that moved in nearby, but I'm sure once he is clear, he can try some kind of flying spell to shoot there fast." Zeta said when she told BMO that possibility.

"_**Okay I'll get right on it." **_BMO said before it hangs up and quickly went runs so the bot can tell the water nymphs what's happening.

That's when Finn spoke up.

"BMO wasn't kidding. They can actually trap people inside that body of his."

Zeta looked to Finn with a raised eyebrow before she said this.

"Considering my day so far, I won't question it, now let's get going and hopefully BMO did their job and Ash or Hsa won't be the wiser." Zeta said before she starts running out of the cave.

Finn starts running after the mechanical lioness before he said this after catching up to her.

"Zeta… When this is over, after we save Marcy from that prick, maybe later I can… show you and your sisters… where Billy used to live."

Zeta blinked a few times before she said this with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, would be nice, but we're being a bit slow, so hop on Finn, were going four legged instead of two!" Zeta said before she jumped and took her Lioness centaur form and lands to run alongside Finn while she slowed down to stay next to him to hop on.

Finn sees this before he manages to hop on and held on to Zeta before he waits for the centaur lioness to go fast.

And fast Zeta did when she rockets across the Grasslands while making sure to avoid the Market before they saw Hsa flying to the treefort when he got a fair distance away and Zeta slowed a little to let the Wizard get there first so their plan can be put into action.

After some minutes with a good enough distance, the duo sees Hsa landing by the Tree Fort.

After he went in, the duo went to the front to see the three Water Nymph's pop up and wink at Finn and Zeta to show they were going to keep quiet for now before they dived back in before Finn and Zeta entered the treefort after Zeta returned to normal to see Hsa sitting on the couch before he noticed the duo.

"O-Oh F-Finn… and… w-who are you?" Hsa said before he had an Ash thought from seeing Zeta and how… strange and big she was, she even towered over Finn which was a surprising sight.

'_Whoa, where did this chick come from? At least is it a girl? Looks a bit robotic except for the head… not bad looking.' _He thought before Finn spoke up.

"Hey Hsa. Glad to see you're out of the hospital. Sorry again for every mishap. I did managed to get this place fixed up with some help from some Banana Guards from the Candy Kingdom. Oh and this is Zeta, our new roommate." Finn said as he acted happy to see Hsa but did had this thought.

'_Sorry my ass. If I had known earlier Ash, you would've suffered much worse you son of bitch.'_

Zeta then grins before she said this.

"Yup, names Zeta the Lioness, one of 7 sexy sister bots, and one of Finn's concubines, and with Phoebe as the leading lady with Blaze and Huntress as the living mistress's, Finn has 10 ladies to have sex with thanks to his adventure to the base where he found a way to be fireproof, go ahead, cast a fire spell or something, I'm pretty sure it would just make Finn look more badass." Zeta said while she placed an arm around Finn and pulled him to her to really mess with Hsa who had an Ash thought when he saw the look on Finn's face when he thought Zeta was just messing with him… Finn was the eternal virgin right?... the Queen of Flames and her Lady in waiting during the Flame person heat cycle… a Wood Nymph and not just any wood Nymph, but Huntress Wizard?, the normally Stoic beauty of a Wizard?... and did Zeta say 1 of 7 sister bots?... 10 ladies?

Finn though blushes, smirks a bit while Hsa had this thought as Ash.

'_What the fuck?! This chump has 10 bitches and 7 of them are robot chicks?! Not only that… how did he get that Huntress bitch? Not even I could tap that ass without getting an arrow in mine.'_

Zeta then said this with a grin on her face.

"Not only that, it looks like Finn is adding 3 more with the Water Nymphs outside, and they may consider it… they do look like they want to have a real party with a guy who can go on again and again, and he has been considering going to add Marceline to his Harem, but I think she would have too much experience for now so were working Finn up to the Queen of Vampires… maybe go for this Bubblegum woman next if she's repressed herself, Finn did mention she likes to stay in her lab a lot… so why not give her some stress relief with her number one adventurer, she does owe him a bit from all he has done… so why not at least cash it in for a night with the sweet tasting Princess." Zeta boasts/suggests to Finn for a number of reasons, one of them to try and find a way to find the Guild of assassins and try and find a way to get them off of Finn's back… and also have some fun with her as well since it sounded like she needed to get a life outside of the lab.

Finn, though blushed at the idea of having *fun* with Bubblegum, did finally understood the hidden meaning since out of all the assassins, there's one that's been a been a pain to both him and Jake and didn't think he would need this one's help. However, he has no other options.

Ash, though had a perfect poker face with his Hsa persona, had this thought when he just heard that not only Finn was going to try and add the three bikini wearing Water Nymphs to his… harem… he would try and add Bubblegum as well with Marceline later down the line…

'_Are you… FUCKING KIDDING ME?!... He's gonna add those other bitches to his harem before getting Mar Mar?!' _He thought while Zeta kept messing with Finn before Zeta said this.

"Hey Finn, mind if we get a bite to eat before we go to this Candy Kingdom?, who knows, we could be getting to the sweet juicy center of Bubblegum if we play our cards right and you can show her what your packing." Zeta said with a grin on her face while she gripped Finn's dick through his pants and though clothed… Ash or Hsa could see how big Finn was when Zeta really made it obvious to show Hsa or Ash that Finn was more of a man then he was.

Finn groans a bit while blushing a bit brightly before he spoke up.

"S-Sure. What would you like to eat… beautiful?"

"Hmmm, surprise me, I need to introduce myself to that BMO bot you talked about, take your time, I'll make sure Hsa and I get along well." Zeta said while she grins at Hsa with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Hsa blinks when he saw the look while Finn chuckles a bit before he went to the kitchen so he can make something for Zeta.

Zeta then walked up to Hsa and said this when she bent a bit to get a better look at him.

"So… Finn tells me your a Wizard sidekick yes?, bet you two had some interesting adventures… when not getting injured, Huntress should be here soon so she can make sure this place is really fixed up." Zeta said while she pat Hsa on the shoulder in a friendly way… but *Forgot* to hold back her strength which slammed Hsa into the ground before Zeta said this.

"Oh I am so sorry, are you alright?" Zeta said with a hand covering her mouth to hide her smirk at Hsa's issue.

Hsa groans a bit as he got up before speaking.

"Y-Yes I'm fine, thank you." He said before having a thought as Ash.

'_Glob… No way that chump could have sex with this… whatever and still live. Not only that, now that Huntress woman is coming here if I remember right.'_

Zeta then placed an arm around Hsa before she gave him a pretty strong one armed hug for a moment and said this when she kept it up.

"No worries, if you're as nice as I think, then my sisters will be really friendly with you, I mean Beta is much bigger then I am, and pretty strong as well, then there is Eta who is the normally aggressive one, and Alpha who has a split personality, though alpha and Eta do love to play rough, but I'm sure a sturdy little guy like you will survive right?" Zeta said before she starts to give Hsa an aggressive noogie on top of his head with her right arm while her left held him to her armored body.

Hsa groans a bit greatly before he had another thought as Ash.

'_Oh fuck that hurts!... And those sisters are coming here?! No way I can survive this. Although… if they're as hot as this… lion like chick, maybe I might get lucky and have some fun with one of them. Though they're not like Mar Mar… hmmm… wonder if there's a spell for making my dick look bigger?'_

Meanwhile while Zeta continues to *Play* with Hsa, Finn was cooking in the kitchen while he was speaking to BMO to see if Hsa or Ash was catching on already.

"_So BMO, does *Hsa* suspect anything yet?"_ He asked while whispering to the bot just in case if anyone was hearing this.

BMO shook its body before they said this.

"_No Finn, he doesn't, I made sure the Water Nymphs didn't say anything to tip him off and he just plopped on the couch to rest up for some reason, he did say he was going to leave shortly to prepare for something… though considering what Zeta sent me, seems like we need to work fast if we can stop him before the 3 weeks are up." _BMO whispered back to Finn while the little bot watched Finn cook.

Finn frowns a bit at the memory before he whispers.

"_Yeah we're gonna need to plan so we can finally stop him." _He whispers before thinking this.

'_How could can I not see this. Ash was in disguise and was living under my roof and Marcy was forced to… Oh Glob… that explains why felt her feeling disgusted and regretful when I summoned those butterflies. Now I'm really gonna make the ass pay.'_

A bit later, with Finn bringing in some food for him, Zeta, and… Hsa… as well to keep him from catching wind of what was going on… Finn had to fight from laughing when Zeta was tossing Hsa up into the air after spinning a few times while she was laughing, seems she loved to toss him around when he was so light and came close to hitting the ceiling a few times.

BMO was watching from a far as the bot was trying to hold back its laughter while Hsa was screaming a few times.

Zeta noticed Finn carrying the food into the room and *Accidently* turned away while Hsa was near the ceiling before he crashed onto the ground which made the Mechanical Lioness sweatdrop before she said this when she looked down at Hsa.

"Oops… you ok?" Zeta said while she looked down at Hsa.

Hsa groans for a bit as he felt his head was spinning before he tries to speak up.

"S-Sure… Very p-peachy."

Zeta chuckles before she said this.

"Great, Finn brought some food, so hope your hungry." Zeta said while she turned to Finn and walked to him with a smile on her face while she left Hsa alone to give him some mercy… for now…

Hsa felt some relief as he got up and looked at what food Finn brought.

Turns out, Finn made some tasty looking sandwiches, some were chicken sandwiches, some were ham, some were even turkey.

Hsa, or Ash in this case, perked when he saw the sandwiches, mainly the ones with turkey before he spoke up.

"Oh m-my they l-look de-delicious Finn."

Finn chuckled a bit before he spoke up.

"Then help yourself. There's plenty for all." He said before he gave Zeta one sandwich with ham.

BMO got one of the Turkey sandwiches before the little bot said this.

"Lorain wouldn't like it if I ate chicken so a turkey will do." BMO said before the little bot walked away while Hsa walked over and tried to decide what sandwich to get… turkey would be too obvious though from the look of the sandwich… it was tempting and all of them looked good.

Finn sees this before he spoke up.

"Something wrong Hsa?"

Hsa jolts a little before he said this.

"O-Oh n-no j-just trying t-to c-choose… all of th-them look g-good… s-so hard to c-chose." Hsa said before he had an Ash thought.

'_Damn I want that turkey but I then I'll get caught.' _He thought before Finn spoke up.

"Hsa if you want, just take 1 of each." He said before he surprisingly tries to be cute to Zeta as he tries to feed her.

Zeta blushed from that while she bit into the sandwich before she did the same with Finn… and looked seriously lovey dovey to Hsa and he could have imagined things… but were hearts floating above the duo's head?

Hsa shook it off before he said this.

"V-Very well, t-thanks F-Finn." Hsa said before getting one of each and walked away to get a plate to put his sandwiches on and to add some extra toppings to them… mainly tomato and pickles for the turkey one, but he did have an Ash thought when he saw how Finn and Zeta acted around one another… and Finn has 9 other ladies willing to be lovey dovey with him?, fireproofing or not, just what kind of adventure did Finn do to get all of those ladies in such a short time?

'_Blech! This lovey dovey stuff is making sick. Was I like that when I dated Mar Mar? Though I can't believe that chump has 10 ladies after him while I was doing my own thing. I get to have sex with Mar Mar for 2 days while he has sex 24/7. He's getting more action than me. What was he doing to get all that?'_

After a bit of eating and what not to rest and recover, Finn and Zeta were walking out of the Treefort and Zeta said this to Hsa.

"Hey Wiz man, Finn and I are leaving, if you're doing the same later, than just a heads up that my sisters should be here soon." Zeta said before she opened the door for Finn.

Finn thanked Zeta with a kiss on the cheek before Hsa spoke up.

"A-Alright have a fun time you two." He said with a smile.

A moment later, the duo left the house and left Hsa alone before he had one last Ash thought about all that happened and what he could do to try and keep Finn from going after Marceline… maybe a rescheduling is in order if he played his cards right…

'_You dumb chump. I'll teach you to try and get more ladies than me. Just gotta make sure you don't get Mar Mar hehe.'_

The scene then went to Finn and Zeta while they rocket across the grasslands with Zeta in her Lioness Centaur form before she said this to Finn who held onto the handles on her armor.

"Think we fooled him Finn?" Zeta said while she made sure to avoid anything that could trip her up.

"Hehe… oh yeah I think we did. And you were excellent with the way you tossed him around." Finn said before kiss Zeta's cheek again.

Zeta chuckles while she keeps her eyes on the road so to speak before she said this.

"Well I did have him in some head locks and all that, even gave him some painful noogies, now hold on, I'm getting serious with my speed." Zeta said before she starts to run even faster than before while she grins at how free she felt while bolting over the grasslands, they would be at the candy kingdom in no time.

Finn, who was holding on to Zeta, was laughing at how free Zeta was while laughing at how hurt Ash was.

The duo then focus on getting to the Candy Kingdom and made it in record time to see the kingdom while Zeta's eyes widen at how… sweet things looked...

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom gate/ Finn, Zeta**

Zeta walked into the Kingdom after slowing while she carried Finn on her lower lioness half while she looked around while many Candy people were looking at her and Finn… mainly Zeta since she was a new person here… and were confused with Finn riding on top of her.

Finn chuckles a bit at the stares as he waved at them before speaking to Zeta.

"As you can see, these are the candy people. Though don't try to eat them. Also don't scare them otherwise they'll scream and… pop."

"Seriously?, well there goes dessert." Zeta said with a half lidded look on her face while a nearby Candy person heard that before he ran away screaming.

Finn sweatdrops before he hugged Zeta from behind and rubbed his cheek on Zeta's before Finn spoke up.

"Well don't worry, I'll make sure we'll share a nice dessert my beautiful sexy lioness."

Zeta blushed from that before she rubbed her cheek on Finn's and said this.

"Careful Finn, we might not make it to Bubblegum for what we came here for, you for finding a way to get that Ash punk the pain he deserves, me for adding a new lady to your harem." Zeta said before she pulled her head away and ran to the castle since unless things changed, then a princess would stay in a castle mainly.

"Sorry Zeta. Just showing how affectionate I can be to one of my ladies." Finn said while he held onto Zeta to stay on her back.

Zeta chuckles before she said this.

"No worries Finn, just think of what you and I can do with Bubblegum if we need to wait a few hours… you mentioned this Me-Mow person while we were passing the time and said she had a connection to this Guild of assassins right?, but she is in prison now?, what makes you think she would help us since it sounds like you and Jake are the reason she is in there." Zeta said while she slowed to a walk when she got to the fountain.

Finn sighs a bit as he remembered telling Zeta about Me-Mow before the human spoke up.

"Well, I would have to offer her something that Bubblegum wouldn't like, which would be setting her free. Plus I might have to pay her as well for her help."

"Well better to do that and maybe get this Me-Mow person in your harem if we can get her to have a more fun loving reward for helping and you win her over, should be worth it to help Marceline with that fucker, and you do like it when I get rough so what's another feline based humanoid going to harm?" Zeta said when she and Finn went up the stairs.

Finn, though blushes at the idea, shook his head before speaking.

"Well I don't think Me-Mow would want any action with me since I did put her jail. She'll probably just want the money."

"Eh you never know, I mean you do have one big thick dick, so just the sight alone would cause a lady to get weak in the knees, and I doubt Me-Mow would get much action in prison if its strict." Zeta said to compliment Finn while she got in front of the castle doors and got ready to open them.

Finn, though blushes at the compliment, motions Zeta to stop before speaking.

"Hang on. Let's at least knock on the door."

"Huh?, why?, you're friends with this Bubblegum person so why the manners?" Zeta said before she just went with it and knocked on the door a few times.

"'Cause if we barged in, it be like we're intruding." Finn said before a moment the door opens to see Peppermint Butler answering before said butler spoke up.

"Finn? What can I help you with and… who is this?" Peppermint Butler said as he stared at Zeta with a surprised look.

"Yo, we need to see the princess here, it involves Marceline and a hated person named Ash, names Zeta the Lioness by the way." Zeta said to get to the point and to introduce herself.

Peppermint Butler blinks for a bit but was now concerned for Marceline when Ash was mention before he spoke up.

"Come quickly then. The Princess would be in her lab right now." Peppermint Butler said before he for motions Zeta to follow him since Finn is still riding her.

Zeta did so and after a few minutes, with some twists and turns that Zeta memorized, she and Finn where at Bubblegum's lab with Peppermint Butler stopping them to say this.

"Let me let the Princess know you two are here." Peppermint Butler said before he entered the lab and closed the door before the duo waits a couple minutes before Peppermint Butler walked out and said this.

"Please enter Master Finn and Miss Zeta." Peppermint Butler said while he held the door open for the duo who entered and Peppermint Butler followed and closed the door before Finn and Zeta saw Bubblegum who looked at them with a serious look on her face, seems she was working on something because she had some oil and what not on her lab coat.

"Finn, not that I'm happy to see you and… your new friend, whom I'm a bit curious about, but Peppermint said that you two have something urgent to say." Bubblegum said.

Zeta then spoke up after she opened the video panel on her armor.

"Would be better to show then tell, first off name is Zeta, I'm one of 7 robotic sister bots from an old Mushroom War military base that was based in the Fire Kingdom and one of Finn's ladies. He also bagged Huntress Wizard, Phoebe, and her attendant Blaze after becoming fireproof for real, the land was frozen and what not before the Mushroom war, but I or Gamma would be able to explain more later, for now, here is the reason we are here." Zeta said after she passed Bubblegum her video monitor after a few clicks detached it to give it a mobile look while she turned on the video of her and Finn listening in on Ash and Marceline's conversation and the part about Hsa being Ash as well.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock as she watched and listened to the recording before she spoke up.

"Oh my Glob. Marcy."

"Well I believe this sums up what were about to ask, but we need to speak with someone called Me-Mow who from Finn's knowledge, is the only ex-assassin from the Guild of Assassins, she should be in your prison right?" Zeta said while she secretly sent Gamma and the others when they were in range of the treefort the video and a message that if they saw Hsa, just act friendly and what not for now, she would explain later, but she ignored any possible calls to listen in on the talk that Finn was now having with Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was now feeling guilt before she spoke up.

"Mein Glob. This is all my fault. Marceline told me something was off, like she was being followed and I thought she was being paranoid but now... " She said as she starts to cry a bit seeing her friend at Ash's grip.

Zeta rolled her eyes and before Finn could stop her, Zeta hit Bubblegum on top of her head before growling this out.

"And how are you at fault?, the fucker would have found a way to get to her sooner or later and if you fucked up, you would have been in his grip as well, I mean you want Finn to be safe right?, well can you tell me that you could have done anything to stop him?, the guy seems insane and could have used a spell to get away or just killed himself and getting the last laugh with the Guild of Assassin's constantly going after Finn, so instead of crying and getting another hit from me, why not use that big sexy brain of yours to think of a way to get Marceline out of this while we deal with Me-Mow." Zeta said before she pets Bubblegum on the head to sooth the hit she just did.

Bubblegum blushes before she wipes a tear away before she had a serious and determined look before she spoke up.

"You're right. If we're gonna save Marcy, then we need to at least get the guild off of Finn's back since Ash hired them. I will take you to Me-Mow. She's the only person that knows of them. I don't know or care what deal she would want, but saving Marcy and Finn is more important now."

"Great, maybe after we help Marceline, you and her could kiss and make up and maybe… pay Finn back for all the work he did, I mean you did make it so that he could knock up anyone… and you may want an heir for the Candy Kingdom right?" Zeta said with a teasing tone to her voice while she got Finn off of her body and she returned to her bipedal form in front of Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler.

Said duo were surprised when they saw that while Bubblegum and Finn blushed brightly after hearing that though Bubblegum did say this.

"W-Well… Finn has helped me a lot and… well I would admit he has grown handsome for as long as I known him and… well it's embarrassing to say though there were times… I had thought if Finn still had feelings for me and… he would ravish me before giving me an heir." She said while blushing brightly with Finn doing the same when he heard that.

"Hoho, well considering we may have to wait a bit before we get there, and I do need a charging station or something since food can only do so much, if you happen to have anything similar to this while I rest, you can Finn can really get to know one another… I mean you probably had other thoughts when you gave Finn the ability to knock up others right?" Zeta teasingly said while she showed the blueprint for the charging bed that she used when she rests in the base.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as she was too embarrassed to say anything.

Zeta chuckles before she said this.

"Well do you have anything similar to this?" Zeta said while she points to the blueprint again since Bubblegum was distracted from the teasing that Zeta did.

Bubblegum blinks before she looks at the blueprint before speaking up.

"No but I might help build one these which will take me about… 10 minutes."

Zeta blinked with surprise at that before she said this.

"Seriously?, the tech guys at the base before they died took hours to make it single handed, and I thought they were smart, unless you have some kind of way to help build things quickly, things had to be done by hand in the base so things were a bit slow." Zeta said with crossed arms after she handed Bubblegum her mini monitor that kept the Blueprint on the screen.

Bubblegum chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well things are different. Trust me. I'll have this thing built in no time. I have a talent for that. I build this castle from the ground up."

Zeta blinked a few times from that before she said this.

"Well… alright then… guess Finn and I will wait outside while you work on it?, or will you need help?, I normally did the heavy lifting at the Base when Beta wasn't available." Zeta said while she offered to help Bubblegum with making a recharging bed.

"Hmmm, no you both can stay and watch. Need to know if I'm doing it right since from the look of it, this bed was specially made for you I believe." Bubblegum said as she looked at the blueprint.

"Well it was made to be universal with the others, we have the same beds, so if you can make one, you can make more." Zeta said before she watched Bubblegum get to work a moment later, and after after about 15 minute, 5 to get the parts needed together, Bubblegum was good on her word and she made the bed in 10 minutes, or 9 minute and 30 seconds with 30 to spare which impressed Zeta while Bubblegum had to pant for breath from the effort, some of the blueprints were genius and made in ways that the parts could support one another if one part failed which made it hard for the bed to break down.

Bubblegum wiped some sweat from her forehead before she spoke up after sighing with relief.

"Here we go. Hope the bed is to your liking." She said as she shows Zeta the bed.

Zeta hummed before she placed a hand on the bed while she looked it over before she said this.

"Looks good to me, though if it actually charges my energy is another..." Zeta said before she starts to remove her armor much to Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler's shock before she stood there in the nude and climbed onto the bed while Bubblegum saw how shapely and strong Zeta looked while Zeta lays on her back and a moment later, her body jolts before she said this with a grin.

"Oh yeah, definitely works, I can feel my batteries charging now." Zeta said while she lays on the bed.

Bubblegum continues to blush when she saw Zeta's breast before asking this.

"Um why did you have to remove your... armor if you were gonna lay down and recharge?"

Zeta raised an eyebrow before she said this.

"Well mine and my sisters armor is really thick for durability and to keep the functions they have, not only that but our bodies charge from direct contact so unless you can make thinner versions of the armor there, it's nude time when I sleep, besides, I doubt you hate the sight, if you want, you can give one of my breasts a squeeze, I seem pretty lifelike for a robot and you could be curious about how lifelike I am." Zeta said while winking at Bubblegum teasingly which reminded Bubblegum of Marceline a little while Peppermint Butler and Finn watched the exchange.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she heard that surprisingly was tempted before she shook her head before speak.

"T-Thank you but... it wouldn't be right since I hardly know you. Plus I'm curious on why the scientists from before made you like this. Who was your creator by the way?" She asked with curiosity.

"Oh well first about why we were made, we were made to do various things, but we were made to thrive in one area more then others, I'm a fire based bot so I can stay in very hot places and not get effect, Epsilon is a mermaid bot that thrives more in water, Eta is a very fast bot who can jump from place to place while channeling electrical energy, Beta is mainly for earth stuff like digging or breaking rocks, Alpha has a split personality so she can handle something called the Twilight Fragment, one of 7 gems that can change a person's personality, and considering her personality shifts daily, she isn't affected, Delta is a Harpy like bot who is petite and can fly around with her wings but has a temper about her height so don't point that out, and Gamma is like the leader of us all, she was the one who stayed awake for nearly 1000 years when all the scientists died and kept the base we were at running single handedly so I guess you can say she is all around, we also were made to sexually satisfy the scientists at the base since the stress there could be noticed even by a dumbass, as for who made us, it was Finn's ancestor Guinevere, and believe me, like Finn here, she could be really freaky in the sack, so if you need some help relaxing and if one of us are nearby, you could ask for some help since I doubt you get much action being cooped up in here." Zeta said while she put her arms behind her head and her breasts jiggle a bit as a result while she grins at Bubblegum when she told her all of that.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock after hearing everything including the fact that Finn has a smart ancestor.

Though she did blushed brightly when she heard about the sexually satisfied part before Bubblegum shook her head before she spoke up.

"That is very surprising. And this base you mentioned, where is it exactly again?"

"Sorry but can't tell you, Gamma found your bugs in Finn's arm and all that so she and the rest of us don't trust you enough because of that move, in fact, I'm probably in trouble for having you make the bed without her permission, could be bugged or something with viruses, she did get quite a bit of information from some of the stuff that she got that showed you're not exactly the nicest person, don't get me wrong, I like the bed, in fact I wish you would join me on it, but I was desperate for a recharge so I gave you the blueprint for the bed, personally as long as you don't try and tinker with my armor without Gamma's supervision, I don't mind if you take a look, but no tools or anything like that near it." Zeta said with a serious look on her face while she points at Finn's robotic arm.

Bubblegum was taken back by that when she heard that before speaking.

"Hey I don't know how you know that but I was done with my spying thing after that last mistake. Those bugs were in there in case Finn got in trouble. Besides if I did placed a virus on your bed, you would've know already. I mean despite how long ago you and your sisters were built, you still look very advanced to me." She said with a slight frown.

"And Finn would be pissed at you if you did put a virus in me, and not to insult you but you and I are strangers, no real trust between the two of us yet, if you want to take offense with what I said, fine, but I want to point out that if Gamma hadn't removed them, we wouldn't be having this conversation so take that up with Gamma, also Finn found out about tier 15 mode on his arm thanks to his darkside from that personality switching fragment, try explaining that one miss repressed." Zeta said with a grin on her face when she pointed that last bit out.

Bubblegum blinks for a bit before she looks at Finn.

Peppermint Butler blinked a few times before he looked at Finn to see how he was holding throughout all of this.

Said human looked at the Princess with crossed arms and a half lidded look since he wasn't told about tier 15 mode and was now curious about Bubblegum's action if she would've actually give Zeta a virus.

Zeta grins at what was going on while she relaxed on the table before she said this.

"Though I must say, I'm glad Finn found out about the tier 15 mode… then again, why implement it at all?, I mean there is a dildo there that is labeled Finn size… get a sneak peak at what he's packing when you… experimented with Finn?... guess you must use one of the spares for some personal fun if that's the case." Zeta said with a fanged grin to try and get the tense situation changed to a more light hearted one.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she heard before she shook heard and looks at Finn before she spoke up.

"Finn look, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about the tier 15 mode. I was tired with adding upgrades to your arm. And I can understand with what you heard you would think that I was up to my old tricks. But you have to believe me, I stopped doing that a long time ago. Plus I even helped with some of the things that you asked for. What do you want me to do to show that you can trust me? Because if there's no trust then maybe we just be acquaintances then."

Zeta then hummed before she said this to Finn.

"Hear that Finn, seems she really wanting to prove things… why not take advantage of this while I sleep to recover and while word is sent to the prison about Me-Mow and making sure she knows we're coming to make a deal with her, you can even show Bubblegum here what you… and her sexy arm that she made can really do… I mean she made the thing… so why not let her know firsthand on what it can do." Zeta said with a teasing grin on her face while she suggests that to Finn.

Finn just nods Zeta before he looks at Bubblegum before he said this.

"Let's head up to your room… Princess." He said while not call Bubblegum her nickname which might be hurtful to the Candy Monarch.

Which it was when Bubblegum's eyes widen a bit from that before she blushed a bit from what she would have to do before she nods and said this to Peppermint Butler.

"Pep, make sure that… we're not disturbed anytime soon alright?... and if Zeta is fully recharged, whether Finn is… finished or not… please escort her to my room… pretty sure she would be rather forceful with wondering where Finn is, also send word to the prison that Me-Mow is expecting company from myself, Finn, and a newcomer." Bubblegum said before she gestured for Finn to follow her while Zeta gave Gamma a signal to find her, and she got a signal back that she would be there soon, though she wasn't vocal about it while she relaxed on the bed and focused on recovering.

It was a moment or two that Finn and Bubblegum left before Peppermint Butler looks at Zeta before speaking.

"The Princess didn't deserve to be hurt like that."

Zeta countered with this though.

"And considering from what I heard, wouldn't you be defensive in my shoes, until I left the base I knew nothing of Ooo… besides… I'm a robot plain and simple, I'm sure if she was desperate enough, she would try and take me apart but I could be overthinking things… but like I said earlier, she and I are strangers, and from what we heard from Phoebe, Finn, and Blaze about some of the things she did, she has a lot of work in my book on getting mine and my sisters trust, no offense, but if you knew what happened to Guinevere, Finn's ancestor, you'll get why I'm not to trusting of sciency types unless they have the right personality, and she seems like the type to think more with her head, not her heart like Guinevere was…. Besides… Gamma would really tear her a new one compared to what I did, I was being nice." Zeta said while she looked to the candy Butler before she said this.

"Considering I was being a bitch, I'll say this, if she doesn't do anything to my sisters and I, I'll full on bow with my head on the ground and do whatever she wants to help her in the lab and all that, but until that time comes, I'll be keeping my eye out for her and my scanners up while I rest." Zeta said before she dozed off somewhat.

Peppermint Butler though frowns before he starts walking to the door before opening it.

He was about to leave before he grumbled this.

"Nice my ass… bitch." He grumbled before closing the door after exiting.

Zeta just opened an eye at that before she just shrugged and went with resting up, she would deal with that bitch comment later, for now, she would enjoy what was coming to Bubblegum soon.

The scene then went to Bubblegum who walked next to Finn while the duo went to their rooms while both people had various thoughts about what was about to happen, starting with Bubblegum.

"_Oh Glob, I can't believe this is happening, first I find out that Marcy's in trouble with that donkass Ash, then I get the third degree by Finn and… Zeta?... was it?... and now I'm about to… have tier 15 with Finn… granted he does look handsome, but I never thought I would be doing this with him… I mean he was a child back then… but now…" _Bubblegum thought before she took a discreet look at Finn and saw how strong he looked, how tall he was and she could have imagined things… but was he already getting erect?

Bubblegum then looked away and sped up while she had this thought when she was nervous as hell right now.

"_Mein Glob, am I getting nervous?, I mean compared to Zeta I got nothing physically attractive, I mean sure I can made my proportions better but that's just temporary while Marceline can do it easily, and who knows how good looking or cute the other bots look, and I'm sure finn would rather be with Phoebe and Blaze that being here… Mein Glob, Mein Glob… " _Bubblegum thought with a bright blush on her face from the many thoughts storming around in her head while she sped up more which shook her ass a bit in front of Finn, she may be lacking in the chest department, she did have a round bubble butt that really drew the eye to it.

Finn, who saw that, blushed a bit at Bubblegum's perfect round has before he had this thought.

'_Seems Bubblegum looks nervous… *Sigh*... I don't mean to but PB down like that but I have to make sure I can truly trust her for not just to me but for Zeta and her sisters. Though I will say this… she does have a nice ass from what I'm seeing. Even in my teenage years, I always wanted to see the princess without her clothes on so I can take a look at her body. Though knowing how much she wants my trust back, I'm gonna finally get that chance.'_

A bit later, the duo went into Bubblegum's room with Bubblegum holding the door open for Finn before she said this when she enters.

"J-Just give me a moment to freshen up alright?, though if you want to use the facilities first, you're more than welcome to it." Bubblegum said while she blush more when she realized that either way, she would see Finn's body so might as well rip the bandage off so to speak.

Finn took a moment to think on this before he shook his head before speaking.

"That's okay. You can go ahead."

Bubblegum nods before she entered the bathroom after she grabbed a towel and something in a bag from under her nightstand… what in the world was that?... though before Finn could answer, a shower was heard in the bathroom a moment later which showed Bubblegum was starting the cleaning process.

Finn was curious about that bag before he shrugged and went to sit on Bubblegum's bed before he waits for the Candy Monarch to finish.

It took about 5 minute before the shower stopped and after another minute, Bubblegum spoke up to get Finn's attention.

"Hey Finn… I'm finished…" Bubblegum said to get Finn's attention from the bathroom.

Finn looked at Bubblegum's direction only to blush brightly at what he saw.

Turns out, Bubblegum was wearing a red colored Lingerie that showed off her figure well, seems she was saving it for Marceline or something because it had a bat like bit in the middle of the bra that hid Bubblegum's breasts from view, while the rest of the Lingerie that showed off how round her ass was and how well it made her look… Bubblegum in turn had a bright blush on her face while she waits for FInn's reaction.

Finn blushes as he continues to look at Bubblegum before he spoke up.

"Very nice indeed. Especially with the bats on it."

Bubblegum blushed at that before she said this.

"Yeah… well Marceline gave it to me when we were still dating back then and I was well… too shy to wear it… but if it helps with getting your trust back… well… just give me a command… and I'll try to do my best… though the bathroom is ready if you want to freshen up first." Bubblegum said while she walked over to the bed and sat near Finn.

Finn took a moment to think before he spoke up.

"I might as well do that. Got a extra towel for me?"

Bubblegum nods before she points to the bathroom before she said this.

"Most of the towels are in there, I just have a few next to the bed for any possible messes from some experiments that I do." Bubblegum said while she points to the nearby towels next to the bed.

"Thanks." Finn said before he got up and walk towards the bathroom after passing by Bubblegum.

He then enters and shuts the door before he starts to shower.

It took the human about 6 minutes before he exits out of the bathroom while wearing only a towel and Bubblegum could see Finn's muscles.

Bubblegum blushed brightly from that while she seemed to stare when she looked at his body, his muscles really made her hot under the collar so to speak and her gaze went south when she saw Finn's towel move a bit… when Finn's dick hit it a bit which made her blush more when she remembered how big Finn was from the medical reports and her own… sights when she had to help Finn with being able to procreate with others...

Finn blushed as he sees the princess looking at him before he spoke up.

"Like what you see?"

Bubblegum blushed brightly when she heard that, and while she didn't respond, she did nod lightly subconsciously to Finn's answer.

Finn took that answer before he takes off the towel and drops it to the floor so he can let Bubblegum enjoy all of his body.

Bubblegum blushed brightly when she saw that and blushed more when she quickly saw Finn getting erect a moment later before she looked up to Finn with a nervous look on her face.

That's when Finn motion Bubblegum to come closer.

Bubblegum gulped before she got up from the bed and walked closer to Finn and got in front of him... granted she wasn't a virgin entirely thanks to some past romps with Marceline, but it has been a while and she didn't get much action after that.

Finn sees how nervous the princess is before he cupped Bubblegum's cheeks and brought his lips on hers.

Bubblegum's eyes widen from that when she was caught off guard by Finn kissing her all of a sudden.

Finn continues this action for a bit before he surprised Bubblegum again by sliding his tongue in her mouth.

Bubblegum's face blushed more when she had this thought when she felt how good and experienced Finn was.

"_O-Oh Glob, i-if I c-can connect the dots right, then Finn only has about a week or so of sexual experience, how is he this good?, or is it the reverse and I'm just that rusty?" _Bubblegum thought while she tried to have her tongue fight back, but failed horribly when she lost under Finn's strength… and she could feel herself getting wet from being overpowered like this.

Finn was able to feel that as he looked at Bubblegum in the eyes before thinking this.

'_Hmmm, forgot how sweet PB's lips were. Though seeing how she's losing to my tongue shows that she really is rusty. Seem's I'm gonna have to help her break that rust.'_ He thought as he continues to kiss Bubblegum before he brought his hands to the Candy Monarch's breasts before squeezing them a bit while trying to see what size they were.

Bubblegum moans when she felt that while Finn could feel that Bubblegum's breasts were around A to B cup in size, and because of her gum body, she was extremely soft to the touch and with Finn's strength, he could really get his fingers deep in her breasts to really feel them up which made Bubblegum moan more in Finn's mouth while her body shudders.

It was almost a minute before Finn pulls his head back so the duo can breathe.

Bubblegum in turn pants for breath while her tongue was hanging out of her mouth while a cute blush was seen on her face, she felt light headed from the kiss and made it hard to compose herself.

Finn chuckled a bit when he saw that before saying this.

"Almost forgot how good your lips were. Very sweet."

Bubblegum blushed more while she still tried to catch her breath, seems Finn would have to do more to break her out of her nervous shell before she would say anything now.

That's when Finn decides to pick up Bubblegum and carry her bridal style to the bed.

Bubblegum blushed more at the way that Finn held her, granted he did it before when he had to rescue her a few times from the Ice King and from other situations in the past but this time was different… Finn was the one about to give her the fucking of her life this time instead of rescuing her and when she realized that fully, she blushed more if that was even possible.

Once the duo reached the bed, Finn lays her down on her back before he crouches down and spread her legs so he can see Bubblegum's pussy after moving the pantie part to the side.

Bubblegum blushed brightly at that before she shyly hid her pussy from view with her hand, though Finn could see her juices dripping down her ass and onto the bed.

Finn rolls his eyes bit before he managed to unhide Bubblegum's pussy before he spoke up.

"No reason to be shy… PB since we're gonna be doing a lot of things." He said with a slight smirk.

Bubblegum had a nervous look on her face while she placed her hand on the bed after Finn got it away which fully showed Finn her pink pussy, she had no pubic hair, being made of gum would help with that, while Finn could see how soaked she really was.

Finn did lick his lips as he wondered how the Candy Monarch's pussy tastes like.

That's when he answered his own question when he brought his mouth to Bubblegum's fold before the human sticks out his tongue and starts to gently lick her folds.

"H-Hgh!" Bubblegum groans out while she gripped the bed sheets when she felt Finn's tongue licking her folds, she was really sweet tasting compared to Phoebe's hot juices or Huntress's minty flavored one so this was an interesting comparison.

Finn enjoys the taste of Bubblegum's pussy as he continues to lick it for few more times before he sticks his tongue inside and starts to eat out the Candy Monarch's pussy.

"GAH!" Bubblegum yelled/moans out a moment later while her legs squeezed Finn's head a bit while Bubblegum really put her bed sheets to the test when she threatened to rip them a little with how tight she held the covers while she lets Finn work his magic.

And work his magic Finn did as continues this action before Finn brought his mechanical arm, or hand in this case, to Bubblegum's bud before he gently starts playing with it.

Bubblegum moans from that while she could feel herself quickly getting close, thanks to her lack of use over the years, she was really sensitive right now which caused her pussy to twitch more and more as time went on.

Finn can tell that Bubblegum is gonna climax soon so he decides slow things down a bit so he can let Bubblegum enjoy this.

Bubblegum in turn blushed more while she pants, moans and groans throughout it all, she even lightly bit her bottom lip a bit when the pleasure spiked greatly which caused her to moan after a few minutes when she came all of a sudden on Finn's face, and hard as well when she gave him the mother of all squirts, seems backed up was an understatement for Bubblegum right now, could have rivaled Finn in that department when he was a virgin, and he was in his 20's, Bubblegum was over 1000 so she beat that record easily.

Finn was beyond shocked at how much the Candy Monarch let out but moved passed it as he lapped up her juices while still eating out Bubblegum's pussy.

The human even up the ante when he pressed one function on his mechanical to make it vibrate on Bubblegum's bud so she can make her climax stronger.

"GOOOHHH!" Bubblegum groans out while her eyes roll back in her head and her tongue stuck out to show a fucked up look on her face while her body thrashed under Finn's assault, her toes curled greatly on the bed, she even ripped the sheets a little, but at this time, most of Bubblegum's mind shut down to just enjoy the pleasure that Finn was giving her while she rides out her orgasm and tapped off 20 seconds later while Finn's robotic hand and face was drenched with juices as a result.

Finn was able to pull his head back after finishing lapping up Bubblegum's juices before he said this.

"Damn PB. You really needed this. Though I will say this, you taste delicious and sweet." He said before he looked at Bubblegum to see how's doing.

Bubblegum still had a fucked up look on her face while her body shudders and twitches on the bed, though she had an arm covering her eyes when she practically ripped part of the bed sheet off and the force made her arm do that and her pussy gave small squirts every now and then, Finn really did a number on her that's for sure.

Finn, though sweatdrops at the ripped sheets, chuckled before he waits for the Candy Monarch to recover.

Though what Finn didn't know was when that orgasm hit her, Bubblegum's rust was shaken off greatly which caused her to say this when she moved her arm to look Finn in the face.

"F-Finn." Bubblegum said to get Finn to get closer to her since her voice was so low right now… what was going on?

Finn blinked in confusion since he didn't expect this before he got closer and looks at Bubblegum to see what she needed.

Shockingly enough, Bubblegum placed a hand on the back of Finn's head and pulled him in for a surprisingly heated kiss before she rolled them over so that Finn was on his back on the bed now while she keeps the kiss up, and this time, her tongue went into his mouth and seemed to have a lot more experience behind it which proved to overpower Finn's tongue quickly, if his was raw strength, then hers was quick precise movements that snaked its way past his blows.

Finn was completely shocked at this sudden turn of events as he had no idea how Bubblegum did a 180 turn but he was not gonna be outdone like that before he wrapped one arm around the Candy Monarch and use the other one to grip the back of her head to deepen the kiss as Finn returns the kiss but made it a bit aggressive before the human uses his tongue to try and overpower Bubblegum's tongue.

Bubblegum just went with the kiss while putting up a good fight before she pulled away and sat up on Finn's lap before she said this when her hair covered her eyes while a small smile was seen.

"Oh Finn…" Bubblegum said in a cryptic way while her round ass rests on Finn's dick.

Finn shudders a bit when he felt the Candy Monarch's ass on his dick before he looks at Bubblegum even though he can't see her eyes but wondered about that smile.

Bubblegum leaned down and after a moment of cupping Finn's face, she said this when she looked him in the eye with her own lustful ones, like a switch was flipped in her somehow.

"Better get ready, thanks to you, I'm starting to get back in the motions and I'm about to show you how well I can take this big dick of yours." Bubblegum said with a lustful tone when she rubbed her ass on Finn's dick.

Finn was a bit surprised when he heard that before shuddering from that action.

Though a moment later, he grins before saying.

"Bring it on… beautiful."

Bubblegum nods before she raised her hips and surprised Finn when she aimed his dick at her ass before she dropped down to hilt him all of a sudden, wasn't she inexperienced?... but she was able to take him all the way to the base easily… though Finn felt how soft and tight her ass was…

Finn groans a bit loud as soon as he felt his dick enter Bubblegum's ass before groaning again at the tight grip before thinking this.

'_D-Damn!... PB is totally different from earlier. Can't believe this all started with me eating out of her pussy. Was she like this before when she and Marcy dated? Well no matter, I want to see PB work her way to gain my trust. Also I gotta make sure to dominate her good. I did it to Phoebe and the others so I'm sure I can dominate PB as well.'_

Bubblegum then starts to raise and lower her hips while she pants and moans when she could feel Finn's dick entering and exiting her asshole while she had her hands on Finn's chest, she was still a bit rusty at this but as time went on, she got rougher and rougher as she lost herself in the pleasurable lust.

Finn groans and moans a bit each time as he was really enjoying Bubblegum's ass before he noticed her pussy not being occupied.

That's when Finn had this idea.

He went to his mechanical arm and clicked on a few functions before going to the tier 15 setting.

That's when he clicked on the dildo setting before a moment later, the human's hand changes to a dildo.

Finn grins before he brought the dildo to the Candy Monarch's folds and just shoves it in.

Bubblegum's eyes widen from that but shockingly she just moans more before she rides Finn's dick and dildo at a faster rate while she had a slowly forming grin on her face when she really got lost in the pleasure.

Finn was a little surprise but nonetheless enjoy the way Bubblegum moved before he pressed another function that caused the dildo to vibrate in the Candy Monarch's pussy.

Bubblegum groans from that but instead of slowing down, she starts to ride him at a faster rate while she looked like she was so lost in the pleasure now… uh-oh… if Finn was a beast with sex but he was repressed for so long… wouldn't the same happen with Bubblegum since she had nearly 1000 years of repressed lust?

Finn didn't know if he should stop or keep going.

Gradually he chose to keep going by making the dildo spin rapidly in Bubblegum's pussy.

"GOOOHHH!... SHOOO GOOD!" Bubblegum moans while she starts to gyrate her hips while she smashed herself on and off of the dildo and really went wild, she didn't care anymore about what she looked like or how Finn would think to see her like this… it was like a dam burst in her and she would ride it out.

Finn was very surprised at the way Bubblegum behaved but at the same time he surprisingly enjoyed that side of her while Finn continues to fuck Bubblegum's pussy with the dildo.

This continues for quite a bit with Bubblegum riding Finn's dick while she could feel him getting closer and closer with her own orgasm slowly approaching until...

Finn groans loud as he climaxed hard inside Bubblegum's ass while making the dildo go rough in her pussy.

Bubblegum made a extremely loud groan when she felt that before she came hard on Finn's dick and dildo before her juices drenched him again before she rides out her orgasm with Finn doing the same before she tapped off 20 seconds later and pants for breath while she waits for Finn to finish.

Said human taps of after 25 seconds before he tries to catch his breath while turning off the dildo.

Bubblegum pants for breath while she took a moment to catch her breath before she said this with a grin on her face.

"So… want to continue Finn?, I feel more of the rust being shaken off…" Bubblegum said while she used a hand to move her hair out of her face, at least one side which still left one eye covered which gave her a really sexy look right now.

Finn blushes as he like that look before grinning when he said this.

"You kidding? I'm not even tired at all."

The scene went to a moment later to show that Bubblegum and Finn on his knees while she was sucking him off, and thanks to her gummy nature, she was able to deepthroat his dick easily while a large bulge was seen, but the look on her face showed no discomfort while she sucked him off with a lustful look on her face.

Finn groans and moans as he was enjoying this, while a bit surprise that Bubblegum could take his dick like that before speaking.

"O-Oh… G-Glob PB." He said before petting her head.

Bubblegum just sped up her motions as a result before she used a hand to play with his balls while she used her tongue to lick Finn's dick here and there to see how his reactions to certain spots would be.

Finn moans as he shudders from that action as he continues to enjoy it while petting Bubblegum's head more.

After a few minutes, Bubblegum felt Finn's dick throbbing in her mouth before she sucked him off at a faster and faster rate until…

Finn groans loud before he surprised Bubblegum, by gripping her head hard before Finn pushes his dick further before climaxing as his cum floods the Candy Monarch's throat.

Bubblegum's eyes widen a bit from that and had a moment of trouble drinking his load down, but surprisingly adapts and makes sure to drink his load down while she keeps playing with his balls and waits for him to tap off.

A moment later, after 30 seconds passed, Finn finally taps off before he let go of Bubblegum's head and tries to catch his breath.

However Bubblegum seemed to be insatiable when she starts to suck him off again while she got a more lustful look on her face.

Finn was bit surprise to see Bubblegum do that before he starts to groan again.

Bubblegum pulled her head away when she cleaned Finn's dick off before she said this.

"Want to take the lead this time?, I mean I am suppose to be getting your trust back but I kind of doubt you want it for letting me do most of the work now." Bubblegum said to goad Finn into acting.

Finn blinks a few times before he grins and said this.

"Just lay your sexy ass on the bed and spread those legs."

Bubblegum nods before she turned to lay on her back and spreads her legs which showed her soaked pussy to Finn while her ass acted as a way to make it more noticeable while she holds her legs apart for Finn.

Finn felt his dick twitch in excitement before he went to his mechanical arm and click on a few things before a moment later, a condom pops out.

He opens it before taking it out and starts apply it to his dick.

Bubblegum licks her lips while she watched that happen, she honestly didn't think she would even do this, but thanks to Finn, she felt all the lust bursting from her which caused her to really act out… no wonder Marceline wanted to take things to the bedroom a lot in the past, normally she used toys on Marceline or made contraptions when she wasn't able to get to the bed thanks to her responsibilities.

Once Finn applies the condom on, he moves closer before he aims his dick at Bubblegum's folds.

However he did tease her by rubbing his condom covered dick around.

Bubblegum shudders before she looked to Finn and said this when the last of her restraint broke away.

"Come on Finn… don't tease me… put that cock to good use and really show me how much of a hero you are." Bubblegum said while she used a hand to open her folds after she moved Finn's dick away for a moment.

Finn chuckles a bit before he said this.

"Whatever you… want!" He said before he shoves his dick inside the Candy Monarch's pussy.

Bubblegum groans loudly from Finn going so deep inside of her while her pussy tightened greatly around Finn's dick.

Finn groans at the tight grip for a moment before he grabbed Bubblegum's hips and starts thrusting his dick hard in her.

Bubblegum moans from that when she felt her pussy getting stretched out by Finn's dick before she used her hands to hold her hips open so that Finn can focus on fucking her.

And focus he was as Finn was dead set on pounding Bubblegum's pussy as hard as he can while looking at Bubblegum.

She had a fucked up look on her face while she groans and moans when she just focused on the pleasure only, she didn't even care anymore if she looked out of character for Finn, the pleasure was just to good for her to think of anything else.

Finn liked how Bubblegum look since he was helping her feel good before he leans down and starts giving hickies at Bubblegum's neck as he kiss and nibble on it.

Bubblegum moans and groans more before she gave Finn the same treatment by sucking and nipping at his neck to leave her own marks.

Finn continues this action for a few moments before he spoke up while fucking Bubblegum's pussy.

"Y-You're so… sexy w-when you m-moan… PB."

Bubblegum however just pulled him in for a kiss and her tongue went into his mouth to fight with it again, seems she was more focused on just trying to enjoy the pleasure for now.

Finn just went with it and returns the kiss before had his tongue to try and overpower Bubblegum's tongue before Finn hugs her while still fucking her hard.

Bubblegum moans and groans from that while she could feel Finn getting closer and closer with his dick throbbing more and more in her until...

Finn groans loud as he grinds his teeth before feeling his dick spurt out his cum inside the condom before it begins to bloat in Bubblegum's pussy.

Bubblegum groans loudly from that when she in turn came hard on Finn's dick while she waits for him to finish in her.

It took the human 35 seconds before he finally taps off.

Bubblegum pants for breath while Finn pulled his dick free and removed the condom while not looking at Bubblegum while she sat up while the scene went to Peppermint Butler who was busy with writing the letter to the prison after he arranged a messenger.

While Peppermint Butler was writing away, he stopped for a moment while the scene went back to Bubblegum for a moment while she got behind Finn with her hair covering her eyes while Peppermint Butler thought this when the scene went back to him..

"_I wonder though, can Master Finn handle the Princess?, Marceline may have power, but the Princess has stamina that is unheard of, last I remember when she and Marceline were still a couple, Marceline was knocked out because she couldn't satisfy the Princess unless she went with her more monstrous forms." _Peppermint Butler thought… and he could have imagined things but he thought he heard Finn screaming like a girl before shaking his head and thought of this.

"_Hmmm… must be imagining things, I'm sure the princess learned restraint from last time." _Peppermint Butler thought while he didn't think of it much and went back to writing the letter while the scene went to Bubblegum who had tied Finn's arms behind his back all of a sudden and practically had Finn on his back while she raised his ass up so that it rests on her chest which caused his dick which had another condom on it to point Finn's way and she was sucking and licking at his balls while stroking him off with rough strong strokes.

Finn was groaning and moaning at this action while at the same time he tries to break his binds before thinking this.

'_How in the Nightosphere did this happen? And where did she even get the rope?' _He thought as he still tried to get his arms free.

Bubblegum giggles from that before she said this while she keeps stroking him off.

"Oh Finn, didn't you know?, Marceline is a pure Masochist… who do you think was the dominant one when we were together… Marceline normally passed out on me so I was normally left unsatisfied sometimes and Marceline tried to use her monster like forms to aid her… also I had practice back then tying ropes on Marceline to really get her hot and bothered, used the ripped bed sheet just now so it's still connected to the bed… you could try and lose the arm to help slip out… but I'm afraid you flipped a switch that was long since stuck... and I'm going to enjoy getting your trust again and again until you can forgive me or your fully satisfied." Bubblegum said with a grin on her face before she went back to licking and sucking Finn's balls while she stroked him off more with a stronger grip to her hands like she was trying to milk his dick.

Finn groans from that action before he had this thought.

'_S-Seriously?! Marcy couldn't handle PB in this state? Boy this is gonna be a long one for me to forgive her. Good thing I'm using this condom.'_

However Bubblegum keeps up her actions until Finn came in the condom which allowed him to see how productive he was, Bubblegum saw how much he let out while she was dominating him and got a more lustful look when she saw how virile he was.

Finn groans as he stops climaxing before he was surprise to see how much he let out before thinking this.

'_Man with all that cum, I could get any girl pregnant. Though I better call Huntress, Phoebe and Blaze to see if they're okay. That's if I get out of here alive.'_

Bubblegum then carefully removed the condom before she tied it up and asked Finn this when she looked down at him.

"So Finn… how many condoms do you have in that arm… actually, don't bother answering, just in case, I gotten a case of condoms… why don't we see how many you can fill before you pass out." Bubblegum said with a lustful grin on her face while she reached over to her nightstands and pulled out a massive stack of condoms that were Finn's size, seems she went with the size for most situations.

Finn's eyes widen when he saw the stack before thinking this.

'_Oh… fuck I'm a dead man.'_

A moment later, Bubblegum equipped a new condom before the camera went away for a moment to hear Finn moaning and groaning with Bubblegum doing the same with condoms filled with semen being set on the ground while the camera went back to show a few positions.

One was Bubblegum riding Finn roughly with her pussy before he came hard in her for condom number 5.

Another was her grinding her ass on Finn's dick for an assjob which got cumshot number 7.

Another was Bubblegum having Finn face first on the bed while she had him on his knees which had his ass in the air while she stroked Finn off before he came again for number 10, and she seemed to still be going strong throughout it all while Finn in the meantime, when his orgasms seem to get stronger and stronger as Bubblegum got more and more aggressive with him….

Finn groans and moans each time from both pain and pleasure before thinking this.

'_Fuck... even though it hurts, it just feels so good but I don't know how long she's been doing this. Definitely need to see Beta for more lessons. A lot more. How many condoms are left now?'_

Bubblegum however saw how tired Finn was and said this when she turned finn onto his back.

"How about a deal Finn… one last round and if you forgive me, I'll let you rest, I got an interesting position in mind, but if you want to lead the round then by all means, just ask, I'll untie you." Bubblegum said with a lustful tone while she used a finger to gently move some hair from Finn's face.

Finn didn't know if he should take it but… he was getting tired so what harm will this deal do?

"O-Okay. I'll forgive you."

Bubblegum smiles at that before she said this.

"Alright, want me to untie you or let me lead this last round?" Bubblegum said while she rubbed a finger on Finn's dick which made it twitch a few times from the touch.

Finn pants for a bit before he spoke up after thinking this.

"Y-You lead this time."

Bubblegum smiles at that before she said this.

"Alright, just relax, should be interesting to see… I know how much you love looking at my ass after all." Bubblegum said when she got up for a moment after she angled Finn's ass up again while she made his legs lean so that they were angling to his head while Bubblegum gripped his ass, she then turned so that his ass rest against the back of her knees before she slowly moved so that Finn's dick was pointing at her ass and she slowly inserts in before she said this.

"Move your legs up to me and bend them and you'll see what I have in mind." Bubblegum said while her ass gently gripped Finn's dick and he got a perfect view of it entering her ass.

Finn was very surprise at the position they're in while shuddering at the feel of Bubblegum's ass before he did just that and starts to move his legs before bending them.

Thanks to the angle, Bubblegum was able to reach behind her and gripped Finn's ankles while she bends down a bit before she starts to lift and lower Finn's waist so that his dick jackhammered in and out of her ass while she moans and groans before she slowly starts to add more power and what not while Finn saw her ass ripple with each lift of Finn's legs.

Finn groans and moans as he watched Bubblegum's ass shake while he continues to move and bend his legs a bit fast to help him get his dick in Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum moans and groans from that while she was glad she left this last round condomless, she really wanted Finn to have a finish to remember when she could already feel his dick throbbing in her ass which made her lift and lower Finn at a faster rate.

Finn can feel his dick throbbing which made him jackhammer his dick at a faster rate as if he was pounding Bubblegum's pussy.

Bubblegum groans from that while she helped Finn move faster and faster until…

Finn groans loud before he climaxed very hard inside Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum moans loudly when that happened before she came hard again while her ass milks Finn's dick for his load.

Finn grits his teeth a bit as he continues to climax for 40 seconds before he finally taps off.

Bubblegum, who tapped off as well, made sure that Finn was lowered to the bed safely before she let go of his ankles and she lifts herself from Finn's dick which popped out of her ass which made her shudder before she turned around to look down at Finn to see how he was doing while she knelt between his legs.

Said human pants a few times as he looked a bit tired and had a slight blush on his face.

Bubblegum giggles before she looked to Finn's dick to see how it was doing… she could give him a bonus round while cleaning it, but only if it was erect still.

Surprisingly enough, the hero's dick has not gone down which meant it was still wanting more.

Bubblegum then licked her lips before surprising Finn when she went to suck him off after she opened her mouth and took more than half of his dick in.

Finn who regains his breath for a moment, shudders before he moans a bit before saying this.

"F-Fuck… PB. Y-Your mouth… a-and ass… are w-what feel good when… n-not using a… c-condom."

Bubblegum giggles before she took more of Finn's dick in her mouth and deepthroats it before she really starts to bob her head while she had a slutty look on her face, she was even making the occasional gagging, slurping, and moaning noise every now and then while her other hand went to Finn's balls and played with them.

Finn moans as he shifts his body a bit which resulted in pushing his dick up in Bubblegum's mouth before he said this.

"O-Oh yes… Y-You're really… f-forgiven PB."

Bubblegum in turn went faster and faster on blowing Finn to the finale while she could feel him throbbing in her throat and really worked her tongue to really clean his dick off.

Finn moans as he could feel his dick twitch while enjoying Bubblegum's blowjob greatly.

Bubblegum then placed her hands on Finn's inner thighs before she fully hilts his dick in her mouth and Finn could feel her face hit his groin before she starts to bob her head while he throbbed more and more in her mouth.

Finn was very surprised when he saw that before he moans a bit loudly before saying this.

"O-Oh fuck yes PB! Your mouth-pussy feels so good."

Bubblegum in turn moved her mouth more and more on Finn's dick while he throbbed more and more until…

Finn groans very loud before he felt his dick spurt out his cum as he can feel it flooding Bubblegum's mouth and throat.

Bubblegum however pushed herself so that she was fully taking Finn's cock down her throat and Finn was now cumming directly into her stomach with how deep he was while she hummed on Finn's dick while she waits for Finn to ride out his orgasm, and it seemed with his orgasm, his energy went with it as well.

Finn groans again before he finally taps off after 40 seconds before the human felt very exhausted.

Bubblegum noticed before she pulled her head off of Finn's dick while making sure to clean it fully with licks and sucks before she pulled her head off, she even surprised Finn when she kissed the head of his slowly shrinking dick before she said this.

"Not bad Finn, you still need some training but not bad, I'm sure Marceline would love it if she was brought into this after we take down that Ash Bastard… maybe tie him up and make him watch what a real man can do with multiple women." Bubblegum said while she grins at the thought.

Finn weakly chuckled before he tried to say this.

"Y-Yeah… PB… S-So smart… and… s-sexy… G-Goddess."

Bubblegum blushed at that before she said this.

"Careful Finn, you may start something you can't finish, get some rest while I make sure Peppermint Butler gives the message, and if that Zeta woman causes trouble… I'm sure she and I can make some kind of deal… after all she does seem rather forward." Bubblegum said with a grin on her face before she got up from the bed with a smile on her face like she barely used any stamina at all.

Finn was surprised when he saw that before he weakly motioned Bubblegum to come closer with his head.

Bubblegum did just that when she saw that before she said this.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me get those arms untied." Bubblegum said before she walked to Finn and went to untie him before his arms were freed up a moment later.

"Then again, I doubt that's what you wanted… so why not do this." Bubblegum said with a lustful look in her eyes before she gave Finn a heated kiss on the lips while cupping his face with her hands.

Finn moans as he kissed back before he uses his tongue to affectionately lick Bubblegum's tongue.

After a minute of kissing, Bubblegum pulled her head away before she whispered this into his ear.

"_Sleep well my King, you'll need the energy for next time after all." _Bubblegum whispered to Finn before winking at him when she pulled her head away before she got up and walked over to her closet to get a dress and another towel to get clean in the bathroom while semen dripped from her ass and from her body.

Finn, though blushes, was very happen when he heard that before he went to sleep while still feeling happy.

Meanwhile outside of the room, Zeta was peeking in through the door when she was fully recharged, and after a slight scare/warning to Peppermint Butler about calling her a bitch, which she pointed out that for now, she was Finn's bitch, she managed to see everything that happened from when Bubblegum got really aggressive and sadistic with Finn who couldn't do much in retaliation and had this thought.

'_Damn… she's good after finally removing that rust. Poor Finn couldn't keep up. Wonder if Beta is gonna charge Finn for those lessons if needs to keep up with Bubblegum. Though looks like she finally earned his forgiveness from what I'm seeing. Things are gonna get quite interesting here.' _She thought before chuckling.

A moment later, Zeta got up from the door before she placed a hand on the right side of her helmet before she thought this.

"_**Hey Gamma, do you read me?, I can read that your close to the castle."**_ Zeta thought while she used the special communicator that only allowed the sisters bots to communicate when they were in range before Gamma was heard.

"_**Yeah, I am near, I can see the castle gate and got the plan, and from the video you just sent, looks like Finn is down for the count, think this Bubblegum is trustworthy after that *Rust* was shaken off?, I'll still keep an eye on her either way for your safety, but you've seen her longer then I have so I'm wondering what your thoughts on Bubblegum are." **_Gamma thought with her Stoic tone over the communicator.

Zeta took a moment to think on this before she thought this.

"_**Well she's smart. Not sure if she's smart like mom but she is fast with the tools she had, but judging from how she acted, she really wanted to prove she's trustworthy and seeing those two go at it that would make you guys blush, I say Finn has truly forgiven her and probably has added to the harem plus… I think she has earned my trust however she's gonna have to earn your trust as well."**_

"_**Earned your trust?, I find that doubtful, considering your pack mentality that Guinevere made as a key program, I'm pretty sure you're just sugar coating that to try and get me on her good side, you saw the bugs and stuff that I showed you, if she really wanted to just keep a track of Finn and know where he is for safety, then all it would take is a built in tracker in the arm, not bugs and extra cameras that I had to disable, I won't cause issues with her if you're worried about that, but I won't hide my disgust for what she did to her friend, your recording said she stopped years ago, but when did Finn lose his arm?, before… or after she stopped the spying… but how do you explain all of the bugs in Finn's arm?, believe me, I maybe overprotective, but that's only because we found someone as kind as Guinevere and I want to protect him since he helped us leave the base and stuff… besides you saw the recording when I had to kill Guinevere to prevent her from changing, she told me to take care of you all and I will do my job no matter how bad I look to others." **_Gamma thought back with a serious edge to her stoic tone.

Zeta shut her eyes as she didn't want to remember that before she sighs and thought this.

"_**I know you mean well Gamma and I can see what you can do for all of us. Maybe I trusted her too soon even though Finn forgave her. So maybe when you get here, we truly test to see how loyal and trustworthy Bubblegum is so that way you all have a better opinion since you know my way to judge people suck."**_

Gamma however gave a sigh over her thought before she said this.

"_**No you're a good judge of character Zeta, just too trusting sometimes, and that's not a bad thing, I'm just worried about you and the others and we have to deal with this Ash bastard after we get that Guild of Assassins off of Finn's back, I'm just on edge and I took it out on you, I'm sorry." **_Gamma thought back while she had a slightly off tone to her normal Stoic voice.

Zeta blinked when she heard that before thinking this.

"_**You don't have to be sorry Gamma. You're just worried for us. Plus Finn as well like all of us. Just come here so we can hug this out before we do some planning to get rid of that Ash bastard for good."**_

"_**Right, I'll be there in 30 minutes or so since I'm walking now to save power, thankfully Bubblegum made a charging bed so mind meeting me in the area where its at?" **_Gamma thought back to Zeta with a somewhat cheered up tone to her normal Stoic voice.

Zeta did smiled a bit before she think this.

"_**Sure. I'll meet you there, sis."**_

Gamma then had this thought before she cut the communication with Zeta.

"_**See you there, and tell Bubblegum that if I'm resting on the charging bed, to leave me alone, I do get a bit grouchy when not fully charged like you and the others." **_Gamma thought with an amused tone to her thought before the communication shut off for Zeta.

Zeta blinked before she shuddered and said this.

"Out of all of us, no one wants to see that grouchy Gamma."

Zeta then walked to the lab to meet with Gamma while the scene shifts back to Hsa himself while he used his flying spell to get as far from the Treefort as fast as he can when he walked a good distance away when he met the Sister bots, granted they looked hot in their own way, but each of them seemed to have it out for him, either from being too playful with Epsilon wanting to give him flying hugs that nearly got him a concussion, Delta nearly ripping him a new one when he mistook her for a child because of her height, Alpha and her split personality, Eta and her aggressiveness, Beta from her raw strength when she knocked him flat on his face, and Gamma who just gave him a silent stare which felt spine chilling when she didn't seem to like him at all, but she didn't do anything to him yet… though everyone seemed to have decent figures… though the various colored armor did block most of it from view.

Ash or Hsa continues to fly before he thought this.

"_Fuck, glad I got out of there. Those fembots maybe hot but they scare the Nightosphere out of me. How could that chump have sex with those bitches and still come out smiling?" _He thought before thinking this about the sister bots.

"_I mean first there's Zeta. She looked to be aggressive with the way she manhandled me. Then there's Epsilon. She looked fun and cute but the way she used her tail as she treat my ass like a ball was not right. Plus I thought I was gonna die from those…*shuddering*... hugs. Would love to see her breasts first before that. Of course she can't be worse than Delta. I make one stupid comment about her height or something and she just goes ahead and scratches my back. Bet that chump made the same mistake when he met her. Alpha was confusing. First she's nice then not and then back and forth. It's like she's a two face or something. I don't know what's the deal with Eta but I think she's like Zeta's double with the whole aggressiveness thing. Beta, from her raw strength, is someone I shouldn't mess with the way she knocked me flat on my face. What is she made of? Or weighed? And last Gamma. I don't know what's her deal or story but one look and I froze like a statue. I almost felt my soul wanting to leave my body."_

Though Ash did have this thought when he got a grin on his face when he remembered that book of spells that he found and that… Gem he aquired...

"_I will say this though… if I play my cards right, not only will Mar Mar be an obedient little pet for me, but if this works on those bots, I could have my own sex toys as well who can kick ass… and maybe get those other Ladies that Finn has… hehehe… just need to finish some things and should be smooth sailing…." _Ash thought before he starts to laugh evilly while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene opens with Atomsk, Monica Rachel and the Spirit talking before Atomsk said this.**

"**Oh crap that was a long one." He said as he wiped away some sweat from his forehead before Monica spoke.**

"**You said it."**

**The Spirit chuckles before it said this.**

"**Indeed, and Cedric and Azure should be here right about…" The Spirit said before Cedric and Azure limped to the group while they support one another before plopping on the ground with Azure's head resting on Rachel's lap while she groans.**

**Cedric groans as well as he was on Rachel's leg which caused Rachel to sweatdrop a bit while Atomsk sweatdrops as well before speaking.**

"**Hey you two. Glad you can join us. Sticks really worked you two over huh?"**

**Azure then looked to Atomsk while she rolled over with a groan and rests her chin on Rachel's hip before she said this.**

"**I don't know who… but whoever gave Stick's coffee, I would burn them right now since we were forced to give it to her good from the start of this chapter to finish and Cedric had to tap out halfway from getting too sensitive which left me alone with her for the rest of the time and my damn ass hurts since she has one of Lillum's toys… I'll forget it for now so just let me rest a bit, way too comfy with Rachel right now." Azure said while she snuggled up on Rachel's hip before dozing off then and there.**

**Rachel blushes a bit while Cedric did the same thing as he rests on top of Rachel's other hip before he was able to get Azure's hand before sleeping as well.**

**The Spirit chuckles at Rachel's predicament before the Spirit said this.**

"**Talk about being popular Rachel, I'll give Lillum or Emerald a call after this to help take these two to an actual bed so just power through it alright?, I would have had someone else do it or I would do it myself but I'm technically a ghost here." The Spirit said with its iconic grin on its face.**

**Rachel sweatdrops before she spoke up.**

"**Wonder where Sticks is."**

"**Oh that's simple, she ran into Frost and Rose so you can guess what happened right?" The Spirit said with a grin on its face before chuckling when Sticks was going at it with two succubus daughters right now.**

**Atomsk, Monica and Rachel blushed brightly after hearing that before Atomsk spoke up.**

"**Okay, let's make sure that whenever Sticks is here… keep her away from coffee. Although know what Sticks did because of that does give me an idea to pass along to TME." He said before Monica asked this.**

"**Speaking of which, where is he?"**

"**Oh that's simple, he's been working in the background to help set up the story, you think they all just happen for no reason?, even the Multiverse has their limits with probabilities, though all he did was just make sure to give the location of the base in the forbidden section of the Fire Kingdom Library, ever see those hooded man or helpful NPC's in games to help the story along, well in this case, TME just disguised himself as one to do that, he has done it before but I won't spoil anything else, I mean it wouldn't be a story without a dash of mystery right?" The Spirit said while making a wave with its hand to try and be dramatic.**

**Even the trio sweatdropped from that, they did understood that before Atomsk spoke.**

"**Right well I thought we were gonna talk about the chapter but… *yawning*... I am a bit tired from doing all of this so how about we cut this early and talk fresh next chapter?"**

"**Well you could just drink some more cof-!" The Spirit said while freezing comically when Azure opened a tired eye and gave the Spirit a death glare before the Spirit quickly said this.**

"**ActuallyIagreeletsendthechapteralready." The Spirit quickly said before Azure dozed off again which made the Spirit sigh in relief, not everyday when its caught off guard and Azure's glare was only second to Infernus's glare so it was effective.**

**While Cedric was still sleeping as he held Azure's hand, Atomsk, Monica and Rachel were able to see Azure's stare before shuddering by that even though it wasn't to them.**

**That's when Atomsk said this to the readers.**

"**Okay folks, sorry to cut this outro short but we're a bit tired so hope to see you next time. Deuces." He said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	15. Fiery Festivities & Technical Visits

**A scene opens up with Atomsk, Monica, Rachel, and the Spirit sitting in their chairs along with Cedric and Azure after waking up.**

"**U-Ugh… what happened?, last thing I remember was helping a limping Cedric away from Sticks… why is my head on Rachel's lap?... not that I'm complaining since it's pretty comfy here." Azure said while she turned to look up at the sky before she grins at Rachel.**

**Rachel blushes as Cedric groans.**

"**Dang… Sticks really got the drop on us. I don't mind Sticks being wild but… she was never this wild before."**

"**Guess coffee is her wild trigger or something if the things before were just her holding back." Azure said when she sat up.**

"**Sorry if you had to deal with us for a bit Rach, though to be fair you have comfy legs." Azure said while she smiles at Rachel before she moved to kiss her on the cheek and pulled away with a smile on her face.**

**Cedric did the same to Rachel's other cheek which made said hedgehog blush a bit.**

"**N-No worries. I didn't mind."**

**Azure chuckles before she looks at the Spirit.**

"**So, just so we can get a reminder thanks to Stick's caffeine rush, mind filling us in on what happened last time?" Azure asked while she sat next to Rachel.**

"**Well… in a very tiny nutshell, Finn managed to get his fireproofing thanks to Gamma and her sisters, and with Phoebe and the AT version of Blaze, after that happened Finn and Zeta went to Finn's treefort, messed around a bit with Hsa or Ash if anyone forgot before they went to Bubblegum to form a plan to deal with Ash that may involve a certain prisoner of Bubblegum's, but before that, Bubblegum had to earn Finn's trust again and boy did she ever turn the punishment into a fun time for her when Finn bit off a bit more than he could chew but Bubblegum managed to get Finn's trust again and is most likely Finn's newest lady while Gamma is going to see Bubblegum to make sure she doesn't try anything with her sisters… am I forgetting anything Atomsk?" The Spirit said while it keeps grinning at Atomsk.**

"**Yeah there was the fun time with Finn, Phoebe, Blaze, Zeta and Jake 3, Finn and Zeta's fun time with Huntress Wizard, Finn and Zeta finding out what's going on and there's also the part of Ash's big plan." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, unless we missed anything, those are the key parts so unless there is anything else to add, I suggest we get started." The Spirit said with its ever present grin on its face.**

"**Oh yeah hehe." Atomsk said as he chuckles.**

"**Right, anyway the last time we left off, Finn had passed out after his fun with Bubblegum…" The Spirit said before the scene shifts to the Candy Kingdom...**

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum's bedroom/ Finn**

The scene showed Finn lying in Bubblegum's bed as the sun starts to hit his face when it entered the room to show the start of a new day.

Finn groans in discomfort from the sun before he tries to cover his head.

However in doing so, Finn turned over and his hand hit something soft which made someone… moan a bit?

Finn blinked in confusion before he looked to so who it was.

To Finn's sleepy brain… he saw a nude Bubblegum laying next to him on the bed while his hand was on her left breast and she had a content look on her face, looks like she was done with whatever she needed to get done with last night so she came to bed it seems.

Finn, who was finally awake, was blushing brightly as he looks at Bubblegum's nude body though the way she slept was cute.

Bubblegum in turn stirs from her sleep when Finn's hand didn't seem to want to let go.

"Hmmm… want more… My king?" Bubblegum muttered while her brain slowly worked from her sleep while she either didn't register what was said or did register it when she turned over to look at Finn while she rubbed her eyes.

Finn blushes but chuckled.

"Morning PB." He said before kissing her forehead.

Bubblegum blushed when she felt that and her brain starts to fully wake up.

"Morning Finn… or do I call you my king now?" Bubblegum said when she got a small smile on her face.

Finn chuckled again.

"You can call me what you want… my lovely Queen." He said before he leaned in and kissed Bubblegum's lips.

Bubblegum returned the kiss for a moment before she leaned back.

"Still, sorry if you were uncomfortable, Zeta lightly moved you in your sleep to let me rest on the bed myself, Gamma came by last night and we had to talk for a bit before we came to an agreement, I would help her and her sisters with their issues with adjusting to Ooo and with making addon's for the Treefort and she would, bit by bit, show me some of the more common information about that base that you went to, obviously Gamma would supervise to… make sure I don't step over my boundaries… but all in all it went pretty civil all things considering." Bubblegum said before she sat up and stretched while the blanket fell away from her chest.

Finn looks at a Bubblegum's body.

"Well that's good. Give it time and Gamma will like you ." He said while still eyeing the Candy Monarch's bod.

After a moment, Bubblegum noticed Finn's bed sheets shift a bit to show Finn was getting morning wood which made Bubblegum smirk.

"So… need me to help with that before we start the day to start the plan to save Marcy?" Bubblegum said while she looks at Finn with a slightly lustful look in her eyes.

Finn smirks at Bubblegum before he lifts the sheets before he's erect dick was shown.

Bubblegum licks her lips before she leaned over to Finn's dick.

"Sorry if this is not what you are expecting my king… need to make some birth control later so we can have some real fun when the time is right." Bubblegum said before she opened her mouth wide and took most of Finn's dick down her throat before she bobs her head again and again while she sucked Finn's cock.

Finn let out a pleased groan as he let Bubblegum do her thing.

"N-No… worries. I don't mind the wait." He said before petting Bubblegum's head.

Bubblegum just gave him an eye smile before she bobbed her head at a faster rate while Finn in the meantime had his own thoughts when he watched Bubblegum worship his cock and fondle his balls without any kind of shame whatsoever.

'_Wow… it's amazing that PB acts this way during tier 15 without any shame… It's actually a good turn on.'_

For a bit, Bubblegum keeps on sucking his cock before knocking was heard on the door.

"Finn, Bubblegum, It is I, Gamma, sorry for intruding." Gamma said before she entered the room and blinks when she saw Bubblegum suck Finn's cock without stopping even after she entered.

Finn blinks when he saw Gamma enter the room.

"Umm… Morning Gamma."

"Morning Finn, it seems you are getting a good wake up call it seems, I came to report that I made some spybots, after making a charging bed for my sisters and I, have been sent to keep an eye on Marceline and after some careful work, it seems that Ash fellow, or Ass as I have labeled him, has been coming two days out of the month to Marceline's for that deal thing that you and Zeta found out about, I also found that little Flambit called Flambo and he went to check on her in a roundabout way, depending on how things go, he maybe there for a few days to keep Marceline company since I'm sure Flambo is better company then that Ass man." Gamma said before she smirks a bit at the nickname for Ash.

Finn, though blinked, snickers a bit.

"O-Okay… 1) Nice on the nickname and 2)... that's good that Flambo will watch Marceline instead of that Asshat." He said before groaning from Bubblegum's blowjob.

"I see… one, want me to change the nickname to Asshat instead of Ass?, and two, want me to join in?, I fully charged myself before coming here so I'm full of energy as you can see." Gamma said when she had a stoic look on her face, but she did have a slight smile on her face when she looks at Finn.

Finn looks at Gamma before smiling back.

"1)... doesn't matter what we call him since he's an asshole and 2)... hop on in." He said before patting the empty side of the bed.

Gamma chuckles for a moment before she removed her armor which thuds onto the ground before she walked over and moved to lay next to Finn and her shapely body was on display for Finn and for Bubblegum's first time viewing, granted the helmet did throw her off but Bubblegum blushed more when Finn pulled in Gamma for a kiss which Gamma went with when she hugged Finn back with one arm.

Bubblegum continues to blush as she watched the duo kiss while bobbing her head as Finn moan in Gamma's mouth as he kissed her in a romantic way with passion.

Gamma moans a bit into the kiss before she used a hand to rub his chest while Bubblegum could feel Finn getting close after a few minutes of her sucking his cock, and she sucked his cock at a harder and harder rate until…

Finn groans and moans in Gamma's mouth before he gave Bubblegum's mouth a nice dose of cum.

Bubblegum groans a bit while she gagged when she tried to drink Finn's load as it filled her mouth while Gamma keeps on kissing Finn and she waits for Finn to finish cumming in Bubblegum's mouth.

It was about 15 seconds before Finn taps off while kissing Gamma some more.

Gamma pulled away from the kiss when Finn finished cumming in Bubblegum's mouth before Bubblegum pulled her head away from his cock with her lips purse when she still had cum stored in her mouth and opened it to show how much she had and was about to swallow but Gamma moved to where she was and kissed her before she sent her tongue into Bubblegum's mouth and she starts to suck the cum from Bubblegum's mouth as a result.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised by that action before she went with it and kissed Gamma back.

Finn watched with a slight blush on his face as Bubblegum and Gamma broke into a makeout session before they pulled away from one another to show that their mouths were fully clean and were giving Finn lustful expressions.

"Oh Finn…" The duo said with Gamma having a stoic look on her face with a slight blush on it while Bubblegum's was just straight up lustful.

Finn blushes when he looks at the duo while his dick twitches.

A moment later, Finn was pushed onto his back fully by Gamma while she laid on him at an angle while Bubblegum got onto his lap and his cock was pressed between her ass cheeks, seems if Bubblegum can't use her pussy… her nice round ass was an option.

Finn blushes before he shudders at the feel of the Candy Monarch's ass cheeks.

A moment later, Bubblegum pushed her hips upward while Gamma moved her hand to hold Finn's dick steady before Bubblegum groans when she went all out from the get go and took all of Finn's cock into her ass and her asshole gripped Finn's dick with an iron grip.

Finn groans as well while grinding his teeth at the tight grip of Bubblegum's ass on his dick.

Bubblegum took another moment to adjust before she starts to bounce on Finn's cock with groans and moans as her ass massages Finn's cock while Gamma moved to play with Bubblegum's breasts when she got behind Bubblegum.

Finn grunts and groans at the pleasure he was receiving.

"F-Fuck PB… your ass is so tight."

Bubblegum blushed from hearing that which made her bounce harder as a result.

"A-And… i-it's a-all for y-you… m-my k-king F-Finn!" Bubblegum moans out as she bounced harder and harder on Finn's cock while she moans when Gamma pinched her nipples a bit hard.

Finn blush after hearing that before he grabbed Bubblegum's hips and starts thrusting his dick up hard into Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum groans and moans more from that while she enjoyed getting her ass destroyed by Finn's cock while she rides it more and more while she could feel Finn getting closer and closer until...

Finn groans loud before he thrusts his dick up one more time before climaxing hard inside Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum groans from that while she came hard on Finn's lap when she sat fully on Finn's cock and moans as she feels Finn's load build up inside of her ass.

About 25 seconds pass before Finn finally taps off.

Bubblegum pants for breath while she leaned back on Gamma while she acted as support to keep her from falling and would have giggled since Bubblegum had a fucked up look on her face but she keeps the stoic look as she looks at Finn to see how he was doing.

Finn was panting for breath as well but seems he can go a few more rounds or so.

Gamma noticed before she helped Bubblegum get off of Finn's lap and sets her next to Finn to recover while she gets on Finn's lap and her own ass rests on Finn's erect throbbing cock.

"So Finn, how do you want me to take this cock of yours?" Gamma said while she smirks a small amouth as she grinds her ass cheeks on Finn's dick.

Finn groans before he looks at Gamma with a smirk of his own.

"I want you to ride it with your pussy."

Gamma smirks a bit more before she raised her hips and Finn's cock was aimed at Gamma's pussy.

"As you wish Master." Gamma teasingly said before she dropped down onto Finn's cock and groans when she felt her pussy adjust to Finn's large cock while it pressed into her strengthen cervix.

Finn groans at the feeling before he brought his hands up to squeeze Gamma's breasts.

Gamma moans when that happens and she rides Finn's cock at a harder rate as a result while Bubblegum got the perfect view to see Finn getting his cock taken by Gamma's pussy.

Finn grinds his teeth as he uses his dick to hit Gamma's cervix a few times while squeezing her breasts harder.

Gamma moans more before she used her mechanics in her pussy to have it tightened greatly on Finn's cock before her pussy massaged Finn's dick mercilessly.

Finn groans loudly before a moment later, he grabs Gamma's hips and flips her over making Finn on top this time before he fucks Gamma's pussy like an animal in heat.

Gamma moans even harder from that before she wrapped her arms and legs around Finn's body while Bubblegum blushed brightly when she watched Finn dominate the robotic woman like she was nothing more then his fucktoy right now.

Finn grunts and groans as he continues to dominate Gamma before Finn leans down and smash his lips on Gamma's lips for an intense animalistic kiss.

Gamma muffly moans from that before she returned the kiss and could feel Finn's orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on.

Bubblegum, who continues to watch, blushes as she sees Finn act like an animal with Gamma which made her feel wet in her pussy as Finn continues to plow the robotic woman while intensely kissing her.

For a couple more minutes, Bubblegum watched Finn fuck Gamma without mercy before he made one last thrust and groans loudly when he pushed himself balls deep into Gamma's pussy and came hard inside of her which in turn caused Gamma to groan as she felt Finn's seed fill her up and some of it leaks out of her pussy and around Finn's dick and onto Bubblegum's bed.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw Finn's load leak out before Bubblegum started imagining Finn pleasing her pussy… raw and shudders at the thought of the hero's seed filling her womb.

About 30 seconds pass this time with Gamma waiting for Finn to ride out his orgasm before he tapped off and he groans as he pulled his dick free of Gamma's pussy which closed up thanks to her mechanics and she sat up to see if Finn was done or not.

Though Finn was panting, his dick however still had more energy.

Gamma chuckles before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Seems we got to calm him down fully before we can leave this bed Bubblegum, hope you got the stamina for it." Gamma said while she had a lustful look in her eyes.

Bubblegum looks at Gamma before she chuckles.

"Oh you bet I do."

A minute later, Bubblegum was laying on her front on the bed while Finn was on top of her as he fucked her ass again while Bubblegum ate out Gamma's pussy with deep licks while Gamma moans and groans as she pets Bubblegum's head.

Bubblegum gave Gamma an eye smile as she ate out the robotic woman's pussy as Finn fucked the Candy Monarch's ass hard.

For a bit, Gamma keeps on moaning while that happens while Bubblegum could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer while Finn's orgasm keeps on getting closer and closer until…

Finn groans loud while grinding his teeth as he filled Bubblegum's ass with his load as Bubblegum muffly moans loud as she ate out Gamma's pussy a bit harder before Bubblegum climaxed as well.

The next position showed Gamma on her back again while Finn fucked her ass hard this time while Bubblegum sat on Gamma's face while Gamma ate out Bubblegum's ass to clean her out while Bubblegum and Finn made out over her.

Bubblegum hugged Finn as she looked at the human in the eyes with lust and love.

"O-Oh… *smooch*... Finn." She said between kisses.

Gamma kept watching the display while Finn returned the kiss with similar looks while she groans as she keeps letting Finn fuck her ass without restraint.

Bubblegum moans while enjoying from having her ass eaten out as she kept kissing Finn before she slides her tongue in the human's mouth.

Finn lets Bubblegum lead the kiss for a bit but then he starts to have his tongue overpower Bubblegum's as he leads the kiss now while he fucked Gamma harder and faster as time went on while his orgasm was getting close.

Bubblegum can feel her climax approaching as well as she kept the kiss up while trying to have her tongue overpower Finn's tongue.

Unfortunately it was a futile effort when Finn keeps on leading the kiss before he made a few more thrusts and pushed himself balls deep into Gamma's ass before he groans loudly into the kiss and filled Gamma's ass with his spunk while she came hard on Finn's cock and keeps on eating out Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum groans loudly into the kiss as well before she climaxed hard on top of Gamma's mouth.

Time went to a few hours later with a panting Bubblegum and Finn were resting on the bed next to Gamma who was laying next to Finn while semen was flowing from her ass and pussy while semen was flowing from Bubblegum's ass greatly.

"W-Wow." Bubblegum panted as she looks at the ceiling.

"H-Hehe yeah…" Finn said while Gamma sat up all of a sudden.

"Indeed, but considering the state of our bodies, I suggest we shower before we go meet Zeta in Bubblegum's lab, I'll start the shower and meet you two there." Gamma said before she got up and walked to the bathroom like she never just went through a sexathon with Finn and Bubblegum just now.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised when she saw that before snuggling up to Finn.

Finn in turn returned the snuggle while they take a few minutes to relax while the scene went to Marceline a day after her time was up with Ash with a certain Flambit waddling up to the house when the coast was clear.

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's home/ Marceline**

Marceline at this time was turning her guitar while she had a somewhat down look on her face since she had a hard time keeping happy lately, she likes spending time with Finn when he came by but Ash stopping for his two days of the month was a real buzzkill for her.

"Damn that Assh. If I had known this would happen, I would've found a way to go back in time and stop that Donk from reaching the Guild. However there is nothing I can do but be strong and remember that as long as I hold up my end of the deal, Finn will be safe. Just need to remember that Ash was a terrible lover. Thank Glob I have that spell that turns me to a machine like state." Marceline said.

A moment later, she heard a thud like knock on her door before she heard this.

"Ows!, wish I had longer arms so I's could knock right." An unfamiliar… but familiar voice said through the door.

Marceline blinked in confusion before she went to the door to see what was the commotion.

Turns out, she saw Flambo at the door while he was rubbing his tiny head and he looked a bit dazed from how hard he hit the door with his head.

Marceline was surprised and confused when she saw the little flambit.

"Hey Flambo. What's going on?"

"Ugh, one seconds toots… ugh… got a message from Finn and don't say anythings alright…. He knows…" Flambo said while he looked Marceline in the eyes.

Marceline blinked a bit.

"Knows what?"

"Yous should know what I mean… it's about a certain donk we all know and hate." Flambo said with narrowed eyes.

Marceline's eyes widen in shock before backing away a bit.

"H-He knows?" She said while feeling dread.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Finn doesn't blame yous or think bad of yous at all for doing what you're doing, in fact thanks to some new allies, he's planning on getting rid of the guild the smart ways so he won't be attacked after he deals with Ash, I'm here to let you know about it and for you to NOT say anything, Finn and another of his allies heard about you making a Royal promise and thanks to Finn's ally, Finn is not on the guilds most wanted list, may I's come in so I's can fill you in?, Finn became Fireproof as well so he pretty much got the Queen of flames and her personal aide as two ladies in his harem plus those 7 robot ladies as well and that Bubblegum chick as well thanks to some… trust earning from her hehe." Flambo said with a grin on his face.

Marceline's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Huh?! Harem? And robot ladies?!"

"Yeahs, like I said, may I's come in so I's can tell a tale like you wouldn't believe?" Flambo asked while he waits for Marceline to let him in.

"U-Um Yeah sure." She said before she let Flambo come in.

Flambo nods at Marceline before he waddles inside before he looks around the home.

"Huh… cozy, though needs some new digs if this couch is anything to goes by… is it mes or is it suppose to be that squares?" Flambo said when he walked up to Marceline's couch.

Marceline however stopped the flambit before scooping him up in her arms while not being burned.

Flambo blinked at that and while he blushed a bit from feeling Marceline's clothed breasts around his head, he looked up at Marceline with a confused look on his face.

Marceline can see the confused look.

"You don't want to sit there. Couch is beyond old and hard as a rock. May crack your spine."

"Oh… well gots anything I's could sits on that won't burn?, this story is pretty longs after alls." Flambo said while he snuggles up to Marceline a bit so he could relax.

Marceline lightly chuckles.

"I think I know what to do." She said before she brought Flambo to the kitchen and placed him in a pan.

"Hehe, not bad toots, want to cook something for yourselves before I start the story?" Flambo asked when he offered to help cook a meal for Marceline.

Marceline was thoughtful for a moment.

"Eh, why not? I could use a meal. I think I may have a bag of coal for you in the kitchen somewhere."

Flambo looked excited at that while Marceline gathered a few things from around the kitchen and a bag of coal and a small grill.

"There, you could lay under here and I pass you coal and I can cook a meal while you talk at the same time." Marceline said while she opened the grill part for Flambo to hop in.

"Hehe, not bad of an ideas." Flambo said when he morphed into fire and flew into the grill before Marceline starts cooking after tossing Flambo a few pieces of coal and he starts the story.

"Alrights, Just to be clear I didn't know at first but apparently Finn, Blaze, and the Queen found an old book…" Flambo explained before he went over the meeting with Flambo and Finn's group, the attack on Flambo by Ash, and a bit after they first met Gamma.

"Boy was I's was shocked when I found out that there was an old lady bot in those ruins, bit of a looker for her age, then again you and that bubble babe have it going ons despite being over hundreds of years old so congrats toots." Flambo said while he happily munches on some coal in the grill that Marceline tossed to him while she cooked a steak.

Marceline, though blushes a tiny bit at the compliment, was shocked at the part of Ash attacking Flambo.

"Yeah… but dude… I can't believe what Ash did to you. Then again, this is him we're talking about. But still sorry for what happened."

"Eh no worries toots, considering what Finn is planning, I'lls be free to help him for freebies considering the scar I's gots on my back, though if you want to help make up for what that loser did, I's won't say nos to a bit of fun every now and thens, I's mean its not everydays a dame can pick mes up without issue and before yous objects… I can reshape my body depending on how much coals I's take in so I's won't be a low grade lay compared to that Ass jerk." Flambo said while wiggling an eyebrow at Marceline.

Marceline did blink at this but chuckled at the insult towards Ash.

"Hehe, well if you say you can be better than Assh, I can give you a shot. But you have to tell me the rest of your story after meeting this Gamma robot."

"No probs toots, throw in a juicy steak for mes as well and I'lls sing like a bird about how Finn got fireproof before hes got into the mother of all orgy's with all 9 ladies in that base, bit of a tip before you wonder how hes lasted, I's heard that hes gots some kind of magical bracelets and one of them really buffs his stamina, forgot what the others were for but I's heard that the red one is for fire and some kind of purple one twists a person to be an opposite of themselves or evil so to speak, and the Gamma Chick has this core in her where all of those fragments came from, I's asked Gamma abouts it before I's came heres, she has spybots watching the place so we know when that Asshat, that's what Gamma calls hims until she can think of a better one, leaves this place, you can say I'ms your friend in small places when I'm not looking for coal and while yous can't say much, Royal promise and what not, I's can at least be some better company then that dork of ages." Flambo said before huffing comically which caused a small puff of flames to emit from his mouth in a cute way.

Marceline was surprised after hearing that.

"Whoa... " She said before adding the steak to Flambo.

"Yeahs, anyway I's can at least understand being in pain thanks to that Donkass, I's mean look at my back." Flambo said before he turned over and showed the large scar on his back before he explained to Marceline about Flambo saving Ash when he had no idea about him before he got double crossed and stolen from and had to drag himself to a healer.

"I can explain more about Finn, but just showing that you are not alone in wanting to make that Donk pay." Flambo said with a frown on his tiny face.

Marceline was shocked when she saw the scar before getting angry.

"That monster. I should've ended him long ago."

"Eh, too lates for that toots but if yous can hold him down after we get the guild off Finn's back, I's can torch what makes him what little of a man that he has and do it nice and slow so hes can feel the burn if yous want paybacks." Flambo said before he grins evilly.

Marceline chuckles a bit evilly.

"Oh I do. Though let's not go too overboard since Finn is planning to stop the donk. I'll grab him by the neck and we take him to my dad." She said before chuckling at the idea of what Hunson will do to Ash.

Flambo chuckles while he lets Marceline cook the steaks a bit more.

"Hehe, I think we will get along pretty well toots, Anywho… where do yous what me to start exactly?, all the info from after wes met Gamma or the stuff where Finn got down and dirty with some of the bots, I's wasn't there for all of them buts I's do knows that Gamma has a recording of that show… plus others with the Queen of Flames herself and her attendant, and more with Finn losing his V-Card to one named Epsilon, a mermaid like robot, trust me you have no idea how insane those sister bots are, one's a lioness, one is a bird like one… think she called herself a Harpy or something… and the others…" Flambo said before he explained each sister and what they looked like and even some of their quirks from Gamma's stoic nature to Delta's anger when her height is mentioned, Finn payed for that one painfully but they managed to make up and are friends again… Flambo even chuckles when he mentioned hearing that Delta had a run in with Ash and ended up getting clawed painfully, in fact in order to make them not suspicious, they… pretended to be friendly with him only to get painful each time since they didn't like the donk… though he stayed away from Gamma since her looks alone would send him 6 feet under if he got close to her.

"...So while I's coulds try and detail each experience, yous could ask Gamma once everything is done and watch those videos in person, a picture is worth a thousand words after all right?" Flambo said while he got tossed a bit more coal to help finish off the steaks that were nearly done.

Marceline blinked greatly after hearing parts like Finn losing his V-card to one of the bots, Phoebe and this attendant that gets involved but chuckles at Ash's little misfortunes.

A few minutes later, and with Flambo in a new pan so he could eat without burning things, he and Marceline were eating in her kitchen while Marceline used some a fork and a steak knife, Flambo adorably nibbled on his stead while making sure to use his own fork in tin foil to hold it steady so he wouldn't burn it, though Flambo stumbling a few times did make Marceline giggle while Flambo got back up to get back to eating while muttering about not letting good food go to waste.

Marceline chuckles as she continues to eat before she was finally done.

Flambo managed to finish his own meal and laid back in the pan with an extended belly.

"Boy oh boy can yous cook, Finn is gonna be a lucky guy if you're the cook in the relationship… no offense but yous seem to have some real cooking skills compared to Finn… experience I's take it?" Flambo said while he turned his tiny head to look at Marceline to show that he didn't mean any ill will.

"Well when you're on your own, you have to learn a few things in order to survive, especially when being a 1000 years old." Marceline said.

"Hehe, wells yous look good for being 1000 years old, though before we get to anything, mind if I's ask how your… soon to be ex went coco?, I've seen nutty Wizards here and there but never that screwy, I's mean sure there are bad Wizards but I've seen good ones as well." Flambo said when he wondered when he thought on why Ash attacked him.

Marceline sighs.

"When I first met him… he was actually nice and sweet. Even did magic then. However he got too obsessed with it. Didn't regard my feelings whatsoever. I wanted to leave him but I thought deep down that there was still the same nice Ash that I remember. But that crashed when that moron sold my prize possession for that dumb cherry blossom wand."

Flambo was silent when he heard that before he got onto his feet while he saw Marceline a bit down and tried this.

"Hey toots look over heres." Flambo said to get Marceline's attention.

Marceline blinked before she looks at the flambit.

She saw that Flambo had turned into a fiery version of Ash's head while his cherry blossom wand was pointed at the angry looking head as *his* own wand mocking said your not a genius to Flambo who was trying to get Marceline to laugh or something.

Marceline blink before she starts laughing at the sight.

Flambo then did more to make Marceline laugh when he made a bad impression of Ash.

"Oh look at me, I'm so handsome and intelligent, I believe I can get all the babes even though I get turned down painfully again and again and I made the brilliant move of causing a beautiful dame like Marceline to break up with me because I was so obsessed with Magic, Oh how brilliant I am, look at me as my own wand slaps me since I have the brilliant idea of having it do that to see if anything interesting will happen." *Ash* said in a sarcastic way before glancing at Marceline to see how she was doing while he had the want lightly and playfully slapped him on the impromptu face.

Marceline keeps laughing at this.

"Hahaha… Oh Glob… Hehehe… dude. That's priceless… Hahahaha!"

Flambo returned to normal and bowed to Marceline.

"Thank yous, thank yous, I'm here all day, please tip your waitress on the way out, this one here is a real beauty who deserves it." Flambo said before winking at Marceline.

Marceline blushes but continues to chuckle while feeling better.

Flambo chuckles a bit before he sat on the pan.

"So… feels better toots?, I's got more jokes and what not if you want to laugh more." Flambo said with a grin on his tiny face.

"Hehe, actually I'm feeling better now. Thanks dude." Marceline said.

"Hehe, no probs, consider it my thanks for the meal, I'll be stopping by every now and then while Finn deals with the Guild of assassins, heard he may have to deal with an ex member in Bubblegum's prison, but you didn't hear it from mes alright?, hush hush stuff." Flambo said before winking at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles before winking at Flambo.

Flambo then got to his tiny feet.

"So… what now?, granted I's did say that we could fool around but if you don't wants to, I's can respect that." Flambo said while he smiles at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles.

"Well you got me in a good mood, so I gotta give you a reward." She said with a smirk.

Flambo chuckles before he had a thought.

"Hold on, yous got a fireproof bed or something?, don't want to accidentally burn down the house… literally." Flambo said when he could picture the place burning up from some kind of accident.

"Hehe, don't worry. I know the fireproof spell so we don't have to worry about anything burning. Besides, you know the spell too right?" Marceline said.

"Yeahs but one thing about the Fireshield spell, it kinda makes things… not so touchable, I's mean… think like this, yous are wearing a skin tight suit and while yous can feel things, it feels dulled greatly… makes sense?" Flambo said while he had a raised eyebrow while he hoped Marceline got the idea on what he meant.

Marceline was thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah I see what you mean. Looks like I'm gonna need to tin foil my whole bed. Unless you want to do it in the living room with a big sheet of tin foil on the floor." She said with a smirk.

"Hehe, yeah that coulds work… hmmm… though in case of tears want to just head deeper into your cave?, pretty sure I's can'ts burn much there even if I's tries." Flambo said while he grins at Marceline.

"Hmmmm… actually that can work out great for us." Marceline said with a grin.

"Great, mind getting a large bag of coal for the road?, trust me, the more the better since I's can really get big with all that fuel." Flambo said with a grin on his face.

"Hehe, alright then." Marceline said before grabbing the bag of coal with both hands.

Flambo then hopped onto Marceline's head when she flew by and lightly held onto her head while he was flown out of the house and deeper into the cave with Marceline leading where they were going.

The duo went deeper into the cave till Marceline found the perfect spot before putting the bag down.

Flambo jumped off of Marceline's head and looked around to see what made this part of the cave so special aside from it being dry and far from water.

Though the ground looks so smooth to sit and lay on but something did spark in the ceiling thanks to Flambo's lit body.

"Huh?, whats that up there?" Flambo said when he looks at where the sparkling was coming from.

Turns out on the ceiling there were stalactites and seems there were tiny jewels embedded in them.

"Whoa, those look like primo gems, seems yous are sitting on a gold mine… of jewels… hehe… so why haven't yous…" Flambo said while he turned to look at Marceline and saw her stripping near Flambo which caused him to stop talking and his jaw dropped when he saw Marceline's nude body as more and more appeared in his view.

"Hehe, why talk when we can have some fun? Plus with your light, it be like fucking under the stars." Marceline said.

Flambo chuckles a bit while blushing before a surprisingly two inch dick was seen which grew erect on Flambo's body, bit underwhelming all things considering.

Flambo looked down before he looked at the bag of coal.

"Hey mind opening that bag of coal for mes?, trust me yous will be surprised." Flambo said while he grins at Marceline.

Marceline blinked before she shrugged and went to the bag of coal before opening it.

A moment later, Flambo surprised Marceline when he jumped into the bag and Marceline was blinded with a bright flash of light which made her back away for a moment when it felt like she was hit with sunlight or something… minus the burning and all.

Marceline hisses before she hid for cover and waited for the light to die down.

When it did, she heard a masculane and deep voice near her, it sounded almost demonic or something.

"**Sorry for that Toots, its been awhile since I's last had some primo coal and I's forgot how flashy I's can be, hope this form makes up for it though." **The deep but familiar voice said from behind the rocks.

Marceline blinked in confusion.

"Well you could've told me ahead of… time…" Marceline said before stopping after pulling her head up.

The Camera focused on Marceline's face while deep chuckling was heard before the camera slowly turned away from her.

"**Hehe, sorry about that, it's been so long since I's was last in this form that I's forgot about it myself, hope this new mes can make up for it though." **The deep voice said before the camera showed a large 9 foot tall flame like being who looked like a mix of a Flame person and a large flame creature that stood on its hind legs, it had powerful muscles, sharp flame like claws, and the head of the creature looked deadly with sharp fangs and a more cat like head while there was a long flaming tail, and to further shock was a 12 to 13 inch fiery dick with large nuts that looked backed up and the dick had fiery veins on it that ran from the base to tip while the creature grins at Marceline with a familiar but toothy grin… was this creature… Flambo!?

"Flambo?" Marceline said with wide eyes even though she blushed brightly the new look.

The creature chuckles before it responds.

"**Hehe, the one and only, too bad I'm only halfway fueled up, you didn't expect a little Flambit like mes to survive in the Fire Kingdom without some tricks and aces up my sleeve right?, lets just say I'm not as lazy as others make mes out to be." **The Creature or Flambo said while he gestured for Marceline to approach with a clawed hand while his dick grew erect in no time flat.

Marceline blushes when she saw that before stepping out from behind the rock and floats towards him.

Flambo just waits for Marceline to get close to him before he used the side of one of his claws to make Marceline look at his face.

"**So… how should we start toots?, your wish is my command." **Flambo said with a lustful tone to his voice.

Marceline did shudder at the tone before she surprised Flambo before float closer and smash her lips on his lips.

Though surprised, Flambo did return the kiss while he used a clawed hand to gently hold Marceline's back and the other went to her ass so she could focus on the kiss while his long fiery tongue went to dominate Marceline's surprisingly enough, seems in this state, Flambo was trying to be the dominating one in this lustful dance.

Marceline moans into the kiss as she had her tongue trying to dominate Flambo's tongue.

Flambo in turn smirks while his tongue surprisingly manages to keep Marceline's tongue at bay much to her shock while Flambo pulled away from the kiss for a moment.

"**Hehe, fully charged Flambits can pretty much overpower many beings in the fire kingdom in terms of strength alones… I'm just halfway fueled up so while I'm not fully powered well… if you can't take my tongue then you better get ready for a really wild time since Flambits are pretty well known as interesting lovers if you don't keep your guard up." **Flambo explained before he moved to lick at Marceline's bite marks for a moment and had his fangs lightly rake against her skin while his clawed hands moved to fondle Marceline's ass cheeks without harming her.

Marceline shudders at the feeling before she grabbed Flambo's dick with one hand and starts stroking it.

Flambo shuddered before he leaned down and took one nipple into his maw for a moment and lightly bit and sucked on it before he pulled away.

"**Oh yes… do whatever you want… I'm all yours for the day so if you have the coal, we can have much more fun…" **Flambo said before he went to suck on Marceline's breasts again, this time switching breasts every few minutes.

Marceline shudders as she kept stroking Flambo's dick before having this thought.

'_Gotta remember to get more coal.'_

For a few minutes, Flambo keeps on pleasing Marceline's breasts before he pulled his head away.

"**Hehe, I believe that's enough of tasting those delicious breasts of yours… time to see how good the daughter of the Nightosphere's pussy and ass is." **Flambo said with a lustful grin on his face.

Marceline chuckled.

"Hehe, but first…" She said before she gets on her knees after getting out of Flambo's grip before looking at Flambo's dick.

She then leans her head in and stuck out her tongue before licking the dick head.

Flambo shuddered and groans a bit while his clawed toes curl on the ground which scraped it a little while his dick throbbed a bit from Marceline's wet tongue touching his cock, but instead of saying anything, it looked like Flambo was enjoying the pain a little if the pre cum already dripping from his cock was any indication, and it was bright red in color as well much to Marceline's delight.

Marceline continues her licking before she opens her mouth and swallows Flambo's dick.

Flambo groans from that while his tail wagged a bit behind his body before he used one large hand to pet Marceline's head for a moment before he moved it away to watch Marceline do her own thing while she pretty much choked on Flambo's cock and seemed to enjoy it much to Flambo's surprise, guess she really needed a good dick compared to Ash and all that stress really wanted her to get fucked by a real lover even if it wasn't Finn or Bubblegum.

Marceline gags a bit more before she was able to adjust and starts bobbing her head on the evolved flambit's dick.

"_**W-Whoa… guess I should stop by daily if she is this hungry for a good cock, shame I can't burn that Ash fucker so he can be his namesake but step by step Flambo, step by step." **_Flambo thought before he groans and lightly thrusts his hips which caused his cock to go a bit deeper into Marceline's throat as a result while he wondered what Marceline was thinking right now.

'_Fuck… finally a real dick. If Ash was so smart with magic, he would've done something to fix that tiny stick of his long ago. Even though its not Finn or Bonnie, I'll take anyone with a big dick that's better than Assh.'_ She thought as she bobs her head hard while trying to take Flambo's dick more in her mouth making her gag in a good way which made the Vampire Queen's body warm up.

Flambo in turn used one hand to gently grip Marceline's waist before he angled her a bit so her ass was floating in the air before he gently used his other hand's claw to rub her folds gently to show Marceline what he would do while he gently leaned against the wall for support when his legs got a bit weak from what Marceline was doing to his cock, he even lightly smacked her ass to see how she would react.

Marceline muffly yelps from that but moans as she continues to please Flambo's dick before giving the flambit an okay gesture with her hand.

Flambo chuckles before he slowly pushed a claw into Marceline's pussy while he was being careful to not harm her while his cock dripped more precum into Marceline's mouth, Flambo then moved his head to surprisingly lick at Marceline's asshole before his tongue slipped inside and the fiery properties of the tongue had the flame's dance around inside of her asshole and Flambo wiggles it around while he keeps fingering her pussy.

Marceline groans from this action which made her bob her head faster and harder before using her tongue to playfully lick the tip on Flambo's dickhead.

Flambo groans from that before he upped the ante when he added another claw to her pussy and his cock starts to throb after a few minutes.

Marceline knew what was gonna happen before she bobs her head faster and harder to make Flambo cum hard.

And cum hard he did when he made a loud growl like noise when he thrusts his hips upwards and used his hands to make Marceline fully take his dick down her throat before he blew his load right into her stomach while her nose touched his fiery groin.

Good thing about being a Vampire, Marceline doesn't need to breathe as she tries to drink down Flambo's load as Marceline had a good whiff of his groin.

It had an oddly pleasant scent even if it was mainly a smoky kind of smell, kinda like that steak she cooked, though that was soon overriden thanks to how… good Flambo's cum was thanks to how red it was when some of it managed to hit her tongue and Flambo grunts and groans as he rides out a long overdue orgasm while his balls throbbed hard to get it out of him and into Marceline.

Marceline hums in delight as she enjoys the taste of Flambo's cum as she waits for him to tap off.

It took him nearly 30 seconds to ride out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and pulled his claws free of Marceline's pussy and his tongue from her ass and let her go so she could pull herself off his cock.

"**F-Fuck… s-sorry about that… been so long that I's forget how productive I's could be, yous alright?" **Flambo asked while he looks at Marceline, oddly enough Flambo's form shrank a tiny bit and his cock went from around 14 inches to around 13 to 12, guess he had a limit on how many times he came before he returns to normal shot by shot.

Marceline, after making sure to swallow the rest of Flambo's cum, pulls her head off of Flambo's dick before talking.

"No worries. Bet it felt good huh?" Marceline said with a smirk.

Flambo, after blushing, chuckles a bit.

"**Yeah, though it seems I'm burning energy just from yous sucking me off, better pick another position if yous want to have more fun, or want me to eat you out for a bit to really get you warmed up?" **Flambo said while he lustfully licked his lips with his long fiery tongue.

Marceline had a light blush but chuckled before she floats up high enough before the Vampire Queen brought her folds to Flambo's face before sitting on his shoulders.

Flambo blinked at that before he grins as he had his tongue lightly lick her pussy to get a good taste of her juices while his clawed hands went to hold her ass cheeks and fondles them pretty roughly to really see how much Marceline liked it rough.

"O-Oh fuck." Marceline said before moaning as she enjoys having her pussy eaten out.

Flambo in turn had his tongue enter Marceline's pussy and really eat her out while he had a couple claws enter her asshole to really get her worked up, seems Flambo was not holding back on making Marceline feel good on her end.

Marceline's moans more as her toes curled before she pulled Flambo's head closer.

Flambo went with the action by having his tongue go even deeper till it pressed against her cervix while his fingers in Marceline's ass pulled her asshole open a bit to tease her some before he pushed them a bit deeper and starts to thrust them in and out of her ass while his tongue went wild inside of Marceline's pussy, this time Flambo using his lips to rub against Marceline's bud.

Marceline throws her head back a bit from this action and moans loud as her toes curled more while feeling good.

Flambo keeps this up while his tongue stung more and more as Marceline's juices coat his tongue but he seemed to like it more when he enjoyed the taste and keeps on pleasing Marceline's pussy and ass more and more until…

Marceline throws her head back before she moans loud and climaxed hard inside Flambo's mouth.

Flambo opened his mouth wide when he felt that and drank as much as he could while his tongue went wild in Marceline's pussy to really get her to cum hard.

And cum hard she did as Marceline's climax got stronger before 20 seconds pass and Marceline taps off before panting.

A moment later, Flambo pulled his tongue free of Marceline's pussy before he licked his lips clean.

"**Ahh… refreshing even if it burned on the way down hehe." **Flambo said before he grins at Marceline with a lustful look in his eyes.

Marceline pants more before chuckling when she climbs down Flambo and plants her feet on the ground before she kissed Flambo's lips again.

Flambo returned the kiss for a minute before he pulled away.

"**Now… pick the next round because after that… I'm leading the dance were about to have." **Flambo said with a dominant grin on his face.

Marceline smirks before she lays on the ground flat on her back before spreading her legs to Flambo.

Flambo grins before he moved to get on top of Marceline and aimed his cock at her pussy, all in all it looked excited to go inside of her if the painful erection was anything to go by.

Marceline looks at Flambo.

"Come on and show me what a man you are. Or do you want me to do the work." She said in a teasing way.

Flambo just chuckles before he rubbed the head of his fiery cock on her folds.

"**Oh don't worry, just enjoying the moment before I's get to go inside of the beautiful woman known as the Vampire Queen, a normal Flame being wouldn't be able to greet you in this fashion after all… not every day it happens after all." **Flambo said before he leaned down and kissed Marceline on the lips before he pushed his cock deep into Marceline's pussy and it reach where not many could reach much to Marceline's delight.

"Oooohhh!" Marceline moans before she wrapped her arms and legs a bit tight around Flambo before kissing back as she looks at Flambo with a lust filled look in her eyes.

Flambo returned the look before he piston's his hips and his cock bashed into Marceline's cervix again and again with some serious power in the thrusts while Flambo's tongue went wild with kissing Marceline like she was nothing more then a woman who could take all of his lust, but the thrusts were surprisingly gentle in how steady it was like he was also treating her as a lover or mate or something.

Marceline was enjoying that treatment. Something that Ash couldn't do or forgot how to thanks to his greed with magic as Marceline hugged Flambo more while her tongue fought against his as Marceline used one hand to rub the back of the Flambit's head.

For a few minutes, Flambo keeps up the thrusts while he could feel Marceline's juices sting his fiery cock and loved every moment of it which caused him to grunt and growl as he fucked Marceline harder and faster while his claws dug into the ground for support and his muscles worked in overtime to get the Vampire Queen to forget about everything and just enjoy the pleasure.

Luckily for Flambo it was working as Marceline wasn't thinking about Ash or the deal as she was enjoying the pleasure she was receiving.

"O-Oh yes Flambo… Yes!" She moans while hugging him tighter.

Flambo fucked Marceline harder when he heard that and used one arm to hug Marceline to his body a little so he could use more power in his thrusts which caused his dickhead to bash into Marceline's cervix again and again and threatened to break into her womb if he keeps this up.

Marceline moans loudly as she felt that before she looks at Flambo in the eyes.

"C-Come on Flambo. I want my womb to really feel your dick inside. Do it like if you were… planning to knock someone up."

That really caused Flambo to growl and groans as he fucked Marceline harder then ever and could feel her getting closer and closer as a result while his dick kept bashing into Marceline's cervix more and more until Flambo made one great thrust and bashed through and into her womb before he roars and unloads inside of Marceline, filling her with his fiery load that would have burned her from the inside out if she wasn't fireproof.

Marceline moans loud with ecstasy as soon as she felt that before she gripped Flambo's shoulders and pulls him down for an intense kiss.

Flambo returned the kiss while he could feel Marceline's pussy milk his cock for all he had for this round while his balls throbbed hard to give his fiery payload.

Marceline climaxed as well as she kissed Flambo more with her tongue wrapping around his tongue as the Vampire Queen hugged him hard.

Flambo keeps riding out his orgasm and tapped off 16 seconds later and pants for breath when he pulled away from the kiss and pulled his cock free of Marceline's pussy to see his fiery red and glowing load leak from her while he shrunk a bit more to the 10 to 11 inch mark and he shrank framewise now to be around 7 feet tall and looked less bulky.

Marceline, who taps off, pants a few times as she enjoys the afterglow.

Flambo chuckles and he starts to sound like his old self a little.

"**He**he… so… **think we **ca**n do more ar**e you tir**ed?" **Flambo asked while his own dick still looked erect and he looks down at Marceline.

Marceline, after finally catching her breath, chuckles for a bit.

"F-Fuck no. We keep going till your firing blanks."

Flambo blinks at that before he gave a fanged grin before the scene showed Marceline on all fours while Flambo got on top of her and was fucking her ass like an animal in heat while he had her hair in his maw to top it all off and was pulling it without showing much mercy, when he gave the order he sounded fully beastly for the most part so Marceline knew she was in for one hell of a fun time while Flambo keeps on fucking her ass.

Marceline groans from her hair being pulled but loves it anyway as she moans very loud.

"Oh fuck yeah!"

Flambo in turn muffly chuckles before he used his clawed hands to play with Marceline's breasts while he widened his stance a bit to get a better balance and thanks to Marceline's floating, Flambo was able to fuck her at a harder rate thanks to the handholds and the hair he was gripping with his teeth.

Marceline moans and groans loud at the pleasure before she had her ass tighten around Flambo's dick.

Flambo groans a bit before he used a hand, which on closer inspection looked closer to a paw now that the shrinking was underway, to have Marceline look at him after Flambo let go of Marceline's hair and kissed her on the lips with an intense kiss and fucked Marceline's ass at a harder rate.

Marceline moans into the kiss before returning it as the lust in her eyes grew.

The same could be said for Flambo's lust as he keeps on fucking Marceline like he was in heat, in and out, in and out his cock went as it barraged her insides and reshaped the Vampire Queen's ass to his cock while his flames rubbed around to really get Marceline worked up and he could feel her getting close.

Marceline starts thrusting her hips to meet with Flambo's thrusts as her climax got closer and closer.

A couple minutes later, and Flambo made a few more thrusts before he hilts his cock inside of Marceline's ass and growls as he fired another thick load into her, he even hugged her body to his.

Marceline moans loud as she felt her ass getting filled up before climaxing hard from her pussy.

And like last time, Flambo shrank more and his cock went to be around 9 to 10 inches now in Marceline's ass while he was a bit shorter then Marceline now and when he pulled free, he was panting for breath and he looked a bit more Flambit like and cute like as well.

It wasn't long before Marceline pushed Flambo on the ground and gets on top of him.

"Now it's my turn." She said with a dominating grin.

Flambo blinks at that before nervously chuckling as his dick became erect again and it pressed lightly onto Marceline's ass cheeks, seems Flambo was willing but didn't expect Marceline to last this long.

Marceline chuckles before she grabs Flambo's dick and aims it at her folds after raising her hips before lowering down and had her pussy swallow Flambo's dick.

"Oh fuck!" Flambo groans out while he sounded fully normal again and grits his teeth when he felt Marceline ride his cock from 0 to 100 in no time flat.

"Hehe… That's right… Oh fuck!" Marceline said as she rides the flambit's cock with gusto.

Flambo though weakened did raise his now paw shaped hands and lightly gripped Marceline's breasts, though he could barely reach them now in his smaller state he could pull her in a little for a better grip while she keeps riding his cock.

Marceline sees this before she lowers down so that way her breasts were low enough for Flambo to grab.

Flambo in turn gripped them with his paws before he lightly thrusts his hips up to meet with Marceline's and for a few minutes, Marceline keeps riding his cock and her inner demoness just wanted to tease the cute little Flambit under her now that he looked so helpless, and it didn't hurt that it was a bit cathartic since she was being used by Ash right now.

"So cute and helpless." Marceline said with a dominating look on her face as she rode Flambo hard.

Flambo moans and groans while he had an adorable look on his face and it looked strained when he closed his eyes and tried to keep from cumming so he could enjoy what Marceline was doing to him right now.

Marceline grins before she tightens her pussy on Flambo's dick.

Flambo keeps on groaning and moaning cutely while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer before he made a slight jerking motion when his hips thrust upward one more time and he came hard inside of Marceline's pussy while she grins more at him.

Flambo groans loudly as he continues to climax while squeezing Marceline's breasts more.

Marceline groans a bit from that before she waits for Flambo to tap off inside of her and he shrank a bit more as a result till he was around 5 feet tall this time and his cock shrank to around 7 to 8 inches.

Though Marceline didn't mind when she had changed things up to where Flambo was sitting in her lap while he rests against her breasts and she was stroking him off while he squirmed a bit to try and get away when the pleasure from her hand alone made him whine a bit which caused Marceline to chuckle as she held him a bit tighter and stroked him off at a faster rate.

Flambo let out a cute moan or two while blushing a bit.

Marceline chuckles while she keeps on stroking Flambo's dick.

"That's it, enjoy my handjob you little cutie?, well better get used to it because after my… bad times with Ash, I'm hoping you can make up for his lack of skill since you are a better lay then he will ever be." Marceline said before she kissed the top of Flambo's head right when Flambo was at his limit...

Flambo blushed brightly and didn't trust the sound of his voice before he nodded his head at Marceline and a moment later, Flambo let out another cute moan before he climaxed from his dick.

To Marceline's pleasant surprise, Flambo came like a geyser for someone his size which was a bit surprising but Marceline chalked it up as Flambo's last few rounds being really impactful which just made her stroke Flambo off so he could really enjoy his orgasm while the floor in front of them got really messy thanks to Flambo's ejaculation and Marceline's hand as well when some semen dripped onto it.

Flambo groans while as he climaxed more before 30 seconds pass and finally taps off.

Marceline pulled her hand from Flambo's cock as it shrank to around 5 to 6 inches in length before Marceline licks her hand clean.

"Mmmmm… tasty… though better hope your not done yet, I want to make sure you don't forget this day." Marceline said while she licks her hand clean sensually while Flambo shrinks in size to be around 4 feet tall.

Flambo blushes brightly while feeling turned one from watching Marceline lick the cum off.

Once Marceline was done with that, she had Flambo lay on a nearby rock while she had pressed her breasts together around Flambo's dick and was lifting and lowering her breasts on his cock while he was fidgeting under her skillful titfuck.

"Hehe, I bet you love this eh you little cutie?, not many have the honor of getting a titfuck from yours truly willingly." Marceline said with a teasing grin before her tongue went between her breasts to tease the tip of Flambo's cock while she keeps on giving him the mother of all titfucks.

Flambo blushes as he moans from this feeling.

"Oh yes. Your breasts feel so good."

"Then enjoy them, until Finn gets to have his fun with them, as long as I'm awake you can have as much fun as you want with them so enjoy the feeling until you burst… come on… erupt on my breasts… bath them in your fiery seed." Marceline said while she keeps on lifting and lowering her breasts on Flambo's cock and could feel him getting close again after a few minutes.

Flambo moans cutely as his dick twitches between Marceline's breasts.

Marceline giggles a bit before she moved her breasts harder and harder while she moved her tongue more on the tip of Flambo's cock until…

Flambo grinds his teeth before he fires another fierce load onto Marceline's face and breasts.

Marceline moans from that while she opened her mouth wide to try and get as much of the fiery load into her mouth as she could while she moved her breasts up and down on Flambo's ejaculating dick to get more from it.

Once again, Flambo's dick fired more cum into Marceline's mouth a few more times before tapping off.

Marceline stopped for a bit to let Flambo recover and shrink a bit more till he almost looked normal at 3 feet tall and his cock was around 3 to 4 inches in length and the only things left were his paw like hands on his arms and he was panting for breath.

"Hehe, looks like you have a couple more rounds in you… think you can power through it little guy?" Marceline teasingly said while she used her tongue to rub against her breasts to clean them off and hums in delight at all the red she was given.

Flambo panted while feeling his dick twitch which meant that he liked what he saw before nodding his head.

Marceline grins before the scene shifts to show that Marceline was floating in front of a large rock with her head at the edge while Flambo fucked her mouth as hard as he could, and thanks to his lack of length, she had no issue with using her tongue to please Flambo's cock in multiple ways like wrapping her tongue around his cock and stroking it or using extra hard sucks to pull him in, all in all, Flambo was having the time of his life right now as Marceline keeps up her work.

"O-Oh… Marceline." Flambo said as he kept face fucking her.

Marceline just giggles while she lets Flambo grip her ears to act as handlebars to him thrust his hips at a harder and faster rate and Marceline could feel him getting close as time went by.

Flambo grunts and groans while thrusting his dick hard as his climax got closer and closer.

Marceline just waits patiently as she could feel Flambo getting closer and closer in her mouth so she sucked harder and licked his cock more until...

Flambo groans loud before he climaxed hard in the Vampire Queen's mouth, filling her mouth with the nearly spent reserves of semen he had left in him.

Marceline hums in delight while she just keeps swallowing Flambo's load as it lands in her mouth while she had her tongue go all over his cock and she waits for him to ride out his orgasm.

Wasn't long before the flambit grunts and finally stops climaxing.

Marceline in turn licked Flambo's cock clean before she pulled her mouth off his cock with a pop and watched as Flambo returned to normal with the two inch dick and him being around 1 to 2 meters tall which made Marceline giggle.

"Hold on Flambo… you're not done yet are you?... if you have one more round I'll give you a reward that will make up for pushing yourself this far." Marceline said with a smile on her face.

Flambo blushes while panting.

"I-I think… I-I's got one more."

"Hehe, good…" Marceline said before she turned to lay on her front next to Flambo.

"I have two offers for your reward… one is that you fuck my ass as is…. Or I can shrink down so I can see what its like to get it on with a Flambit in their natural state…" Marceline said while she grins at Flambo.

Flambo blinks in surprise when he heard that before thinking this through.

It was only a moment before Flambo spoke.

"I-I'll's take the second option."

"Hehe, excellent choice." Marceline said before she shrank down till she was a bit smaller than Flambo and to others, she look chibified, but to Flambo, all he could see was the beauty that was Marceline when she was pretty much laying on her front next to him while she had a grin on her face.

Flambo was blushing brightly when he saw Marceline in that form.

"Beautiful." He said.

Marceline giggles before she gestured for Flambo to approach.

"Thanks… now why don't you bring that cock over here and let's see what you can do with me for the final round… consider this my turn to follow any command you want… master." Marceline said before she got a teasing grin at the end.

Flambo blushes before grinning.

"On yous hands and knees."

Marceline smirks when she got on her hands and knees and shook her ass at the Flambit to see what he would do with her now.

Flambo grins before he gets behind her and jams his dick inside Marceline's ass.

Marceline groans from that with a pleased look on her face since Flambo at this size might as well have an 8 to 9 inch dick at her current size and greatly enjoyed the feeling of his cock in her ass before she waits for him to get started.

And start he as Flambo thrusts and bucked his hips as he fucks Marceline's ass hard with gusto.

Marceline moans from that while she pushed her hips back to meet with Flambo's thrust and keeps on moaning while she tightened her ass even more on Flambo's dick, all the while Flambo's normally unseen nuts slapped against Marceline's ass and pussy and she could tell that after all of that, this would be the last shot for Flambo when Marceline could feel him getting closer and closer while he held onto her ass with his stubby paws.

Flambo continues to fuck her before he raised on stubby paw and starts smacking Marceline's ass.

Marceline moans and her ass tightens on Flambo's cock with each smack, and her pussy dripped more and more onto the rock to show she was loving this right now.

Flambo grins as he keeps this up before time passes and he feels his dick twitching.

Marceline looked back at Flambo and instead of saying anything, she just gave him a begging look that was asking for a anal creampie right now.

Flambo sees this before he thrusts his dick hard a few more times before after one last thrust, Flambo groans loud before he filled Marceline's ass good with his spunk.

Marceline groans from that when she came hard on Flambo's cock and her ass tightened to milk the last of his sperm from his fiery balls.

Flambo grinds his teeth at the tight grip as he thrusts his dick more to make his climax stronger.

And Marceline keeps moaning as a result before she waits for Flambo to tap off while her toes curl every now and then.

25 seconds pass before Flambo finally stops cumming before he tries to catch his breath.

Unfortunately he fell onto Marceline with an exhausted look on his face while Marceline groans as Flambo's cock got pushed further into her ass but she didn't seem to mind.

"Out of steam huh Flambo?" Marceline said before chuckling a bit when she saw how tuckered the flambit was.

"Y-Yeah." Flambo said as he laid on Marceline with a very exhausted look on his face.

Marceline giggles before she moved her hand to her mouth and for some reason bit into her thumb lightly which drew a bit of blood.

"Well… good thing I picked up an interesting trick then when I wanted to experiment with my powers a little." Marceline said before a lot of red mist flew from her wound and a minute later, all that red mist formed a large orb before some kind of figure was forming from it in Flambo's view and to his slowly widening eyes… it was a full sized Marceline of all things while the micro Marceline stayed under Flambo as the big Marceline's eyes blink and she stretched her body.

"Hmmm… man talk about a good fucking." Big Marceline said while she grins at Flambo who looked stunned at what just happened.

"H-How did yous do that?" Flambo said.

The Big Marceline chuckles before she took a moment to explain about her multiple powers all being vampire powers that were absorbed before she got to the complex stuff.

"... And the small me under you is a gift of sorts, a clone thanks to the Moon's regeneration and the Hierophants shapeshifting, she has 5 percent of my power so she can keep you safe from pretty decent threats and if push comes to shove, she can give me a signal to come help you if you are in any danger, and best of all, when you are not here, you can still get it on with Micro me, right mini me?" Big Marceline said to little Marceline under Flambo.

Little Marceline gave the big Marceline a thumbs up which meant that she understood.

Big Marceline chuckles before she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Actually thanks to this I have an idea of sorts… hey Mini me, in case Assh tries anything to me, I'll be sending you most of my power just in case he has any funny ideas, if I'm able to clone myself, then he probably has some sort of idea to make a twisted clone… can't have that twisted clone have anything close to my real power right?" Big Marceline said to little Marceline.

Little Marceline nods her head at the original while Flambo was still on top of Little Marceline.

Big Marceline chuckles at that before she picked up her smaller self and Flambo in her hands.

"Alright, Flambo I'll need you to do an important mission for me alright?, once you are recovered and all that, I need you to take my smaller self to Finn for protection... sure my smaller self would be stronger than I am after I transfer my power but she would still be limited since in order for her to keep hidden, I limited her shapeshifting to simple growth sizes, other stuff is fine if it is basic since I'm the one giving powers to her but if she is not in this size, she would be wasting power since her body wouldn't be able to handle it, think you can do that?, I'll give you as much coal as you want if you can keep my small self safe." Big Marceline said while she starts to transfer most of her power to her smaller self.

Flambo did like the sound of more coal.

"Yeah okay. I'lls keep hers safe."

Big Marceline smiles before she kissed Flambo on the head lightly.

"Hehe, good, now lets get you a bit of coal to recover after the fucking you have us and get you some rest… trust me, if you think Finn is the only one with plans then I'm not living up to my title as vampire Queen hehe." Big Marceline said before she gathered her clothes with her hair and sets her small self and Flambo in a small nest of hair and the mini Marceline snuggled up to Flambo while Big Marceline flew out of the back areas of the cave and towards her place.

Flambo blushes a bit as he snuggles closer to Little Marceline.

The scene then shifts to Finn, Bubblegum, and Gamma as they went to her lab and saw Zeta stretching as she sat up on her charging bed and her breasts bounces a few times.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum's lab/ Finn, Bubblegum, Gamma, Zeta.**

"Yo sleeping beauty, sleep well with the ice queen and the sweet princess?" Zeta said with a teasing tone to her voice when she grins at Finn and she had her legs hang off the bed so everything was seen.

Though Finn blushed, he was confused.

"Ice Queen?"

"I think she means me Finn." Gamma said with a stoic look on her face.

Finn blinks a bit.

"Really? You're not cold towards anyone."

"I believe it's a figure of speech in this case Finn, just because I'm called an Ice Queen doesn't mean I'm cold…. I just don't show emotion easily, I'm not the genderbent version of the Ice king after all." Gamma said while she raised an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn sweatdrops.

"I wasn't thinking that at all. Sorry."

"No problem, just making sure you don't get the wrong idea, anyway Zeta, you made sure that the spybots watching Marceline's place are all working right?, all are accounted for?, nothing wrong with the plan?" Gamma said when she looked to the large monitor in the room which showed many screens which showed various areas of Marceline's cave and the outside of her home and a few were on guard in case Ash came back for any reason.

"Oh yeah. They're all operational." Zeta said.

"Great, hopefully Flambo can fill Marceline in on what's going on without causing issues with Marceline's royal promise keeping her from talking." Gamma said without a hint of hesitation in her voice while she was next to Finn of all people.

Finn looked worried as well but remained calm.

"I'm sure Flambo will succeed. The only thing he has to do is let Marceline know that we're there for her and we're gonna stop Assh once and for all."

"Right, though you may want to look at this juicy bit here." Zeta said before she showed a video of a spybot following Marceline and Flambo deeper into the cave for some reason… before they saw Flambo's 50% form and the serious tier 15 that happened afterwards all the way to big Marceline and Mini Marcy… the mini part they could get but what happened to cause that tier 15 action to happen in the first place?

Bubblegum and Finn blinked in surprise when they watched before blushing brightly.

"Okay… didn't know Flambo could do that." Bubblegum said while she used a hand to cover her mouth.

Gamma in turn looks at Finn to see how he was doing through the video when he watched Marceline get it on big time with the surprising Flambit.

Finn was silent for a bit.

"Same. Though I shouldn't complain since Marceline had to… deal with that donk… so this is okay."

"Indeed, seems to be relaxing for her, and it would be good for her to have some moral support while we deal with the guild and better to have Marceline in the know so no accidents happen and her putting most of her power into a mini Marcy is a smart move, though that all depends on how you protect her Finn." Gamma said while she looked to see how Finn would do with that kind of sentence.

Finn was silent for a moment.

"I protect her by making sure someone I trust looks after her and to make sure that Ash or anyone from the guild doesn't know."

"Don't worry, as long as Mini Marcy doesn't do anything stupid given Bubblegum's records… I'm sure she will be fine considering she would be trading one donk for a lovable weenie… though I wonder if she will keep calling you that when you sweep her off her feet Mr. Harem king." Gamma said before smirking lightly at her joke with Marceline's nickname for Finn.

Finn blushes brightly from the nickname as Bubblegum giggles.

Zeta chuckles as well before Gamma got a serious look on her face.

"Still time is of the essence and we have until the first of next month to get the guild off of Finn's case so Bubblegum, do you have the paperwork ready for the prisoner as a last resort if the rest of our bargaining fails?" Gamma said while she crossed her arms.

"Yes. Though I don't like having to release them, Marceline's safety along with Finn's is more important. I'm willing to do everything to make sure they're safe." Bubblegum said.

"Indeed, anyway Zeta will be in charge of taking care of Flambo and Mini Marcy when they get here since diplomacy is not Zeta's forte and the rest are still at the treefort and are on standby mode so they can be charged later, it's just the four of us for now so lets make this plan count…. Ready Finn?, you know this prisoner more then anyone else aside from Bubblegum, what are the chances that things will go well in your personal opinion?" Gamma said with a serious look on her face.

Finn took a moment to think about this carefully before speaking.

"To be honest… I'm not sure."

"I see, well here's hoping things go well then, Bubblegum did you get some transportation to your prison ready?, the sooner we leave the better." Gamma said with an all business like look on her face.

"Yes. Our transport is ready. It would take us to the border of the Badlands." Bubblegum said.

"Very well, let's all hope things go well... let's get going you two." Gamma said before she starts to walk out of the lab while Zeta sat on the table and looks at Finn.

"Don't worry, if anything goes down, I'll protect Mini and big Marceline." Zeta said with a smile on her face.

Finn gave Zeta and appreciative smile.

"Thanks Zeta." He said before he kissed her lips.

Zeta growled a bit lustfully when she hugged Finn and made the kiss intense for a moment before she pulled her head away.

"Hehe, careful, you're getting this Lioness's pussy purring, better get going before you start something which will take awhile to finish." Zeta said with a grin on her face when she made Finn turn before he was pushed lightly and he starts to walk away from Zeta.

Finn chuckles as Bubblegum blushes from what she saw before she grabbed the paperwork and follows Finn and Gamma out.

Zeta chuckles before she looks at the screens to keep an eye on the cave while the scene went to an hour later with Finn, Gamma, and Bubblegum in front of the prison.

* * *

**Ooo/ border of the Candy Kingdom and near the badlands/ Finn, Bubblegum, Gamma**

"Alright… you two know the plan, we will keep that paperwork as a last resort if everything else fails, alright?, and Finn let me do most of the talking and unless I ask a question, try and keep quiet, I'm not trying to offend you but this prisoner is our only lead right now so we can't mess things up." Gamma said while she gave Finn a serious look.

Finn looks at Gamma for a moment.

"Alright Gamma."

Gamma nods before she looks at Bubblegum to see if she was ready.

Bubblegum had the paperwork ready before nodding her head at the robotic woman.

Gamma nods before Bubblegum led the group towards the prison where a few banana guards were.

"Oh hello Princess, Finn, and mystery green lady, here to visit someone?" A banana guard said when he saw the princess, Finn, and a woman in green armor.

"Yes Banana Guard we are but first, is Tai Ping here?" Bubblegum said.

"Oh yeah she is, right now she should be with a prisoner in her office relaxing, pretty hard to do that here so close to the badlands, heard some things going on coming from that area but never found out what." Another Banana guard said while he looks at his guardly ally and they both nod at one another for a moment.

"Relaxing?... if thats what I think it is then these prisoners may not be in as much trouble being here as I originally thought." Gamma said while she gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

Finn blinks a few times while Bubblegum chuckles nervously.

"Well Tai Ping gets a little stress."

"I see… well let's get to her then, the sooner we get this done, the faster the Warden can get back to her stress relief." Gamma said before she looks at the guards with a serious look in her optics.

"We are here for business with the Warden and a certain prisoner, can you please escort us to Tai Ping?, I'll take responsibility if we walk in on her and her stress relief time." Gamma said with a matter of fact tone to her voice.

The Banana Guard blinks before he looks at Bubblegum before said princess nods.

"Uh, sure. Follow me then." He said before he starts leading the group to Tai Ping.

A moment later, the trio followed the guard through the prison while Finn could see that this place was state of the art in terms of security, unless one was either up to Bubblegum's level in intelligence, had power like no other, or was straight up immortal, no one would get in and out of this place without some issues.

"Man this prison is something PB." Finn said as Bubblegum chuckled.

"Thanks Finn. I made sure that this prison is so advanced, not even the most dangerous and powerful criminals could escape."

"I can see that, this security is top of the line but seems to lack something… I'm guessing its because of your guards limited intelligence and you had to dumb this place down for them?" Gamma said with a serious tone when she could see how she could improve this place.

"Yeah pretty much." Bubblegum said.

"I see, well hopefully I can help improve things so this place can be more AI like with the security at least." Gamma said while she and Bubblegum talks about how to improve this place while Finn in the meantime…

Finn sees the two talking before smiling a bit.

'_Hehe, leave it to science to make these two talk. And if Gamma and Delta are successful in bringing back mom and the rest of the humans to Ooo, then those two will have another new friend to talk shop about science.' _He thought.

Finn then keeps following the group to the warden's office where Finn heard the sound of moans and groans coming from the office while Gamma had a straight face when this wasn't new to her in a sense.

Bubblegum blushed even though she knew the warden well as Finn blushed from the sound as well before the Banana Guard knocked on the door.

"W-What is it!, I'm busy with disciplining a prisoner!" The Warden Tai Ping said before more groans were heard inside of the room which showed that the person getting dominated was a male it seems, seems Bubblegum's prison had both genders in it.

Bubblegum sweatdrops while Finn didn't know he should feel sorry for the guy in there before the guard spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt Warden. But the princess is here along with Finn and a green robot lady."

A moment later a deep groan was heard inside followed by an annoyed growl.

"What!?... oh fuck did you just!... agh… well have her, Finn, and this green robot lady enter, guy just came inside of me so get me some birth control pills on the double." Tai Ping said before the Banana guard looks to the others.

"Well you heard her, your free to enter, now if you'll excuse me…" The Banana guard said before he ran off to get some birth control pills.

Bubblegum looks at Finn and Gamma before she grabs the door handle and opens it.

A moment later, they saw that Tai Ping, a shapely Panda humanoid, which was a rare kind of bear humanoid, was on top of a large chained up prisoner while the prisoners throbbing dick was still inside of Tai Ping's pussy and some semen leaked from her.

She was around 4 to 5 feet tall, had muscles all over her body but she had long strong legs that were the main focus of her training while she had B to C sized breasts and a well toned ass, all in all, Tai Ping looked sexy as hell and looked like she was dominating the prisoner she was with if that leash was anything to go by in her right hand.

Bubblegum, though blushed, didn't react much but Finn was surprised and was blushing brightly when he looks at Tai Ping's body.

Gamma didn't have much of a reaction while Tai Ping got off of the Prisoner's dick and he pants for breath, the prisoner seemed to be a pretty strong guy who was massive frame wise because he had an 10 to 11 inch dick before Tai Ping just flat out slapped the side of the dick which made the prisoner groan in discomfort.

"You fucking bastard… I told you and other prisoners to not cum inside of me… now sit there while I deal with my guests and if things go well we can continue after I get some birth control." Tai Ping said before she turned to look at the others without even covering her body which showed she had powerful arms though they were not as good as her leg muscles and she had a 6 pack on her stomach.

She had long black hair that was braided into two ponytails while a large gold ring held the ends together to give her a somewhat strange look… like she was not from these lands or something and unlike most people's eyes, hers were slightly angled as well.

"Hello Tai Ping. Sorry for the surprise visit." Bubblegum said.

"No worries, you helped with getting me this job so I can't complain and the prisoners you bring in are good toys for me to use while they serve out their time, so what do you need your highness?, another prisoner to experiment on?" Tai Ping said which caused Gamma and Finn to give Bubblegum half lidded looks.

Bubblegum chuckles nervously.

"Uh, no. Not this time Ping. We're actually here to see one prisoner and ask for their for assistance."

"I see, well if its this guy here, you'll have to wait your highness, as you can see I was busy with him first." Tai Ping said with an amused look on her face while she points a thumb at the restrained prisoner, seems a bit excessive with all the chains on him.

Bubblegum however shook her head.

"It's not him." She said before showing Tai Ping the paperwork.

Tai Ping took the paperwork before she gave Bubblegum a serious look.

"Seriously?... this is release forms for…" Tai Ping said before Gamma spoke up which got her attention.

"Only as a last resort, you see…" Gamma said before she explained everything to Tai Ping about Finn's issue with the guild of assassins, Ash and his… deal if one could call it that with Marceline, pretty much everything of importance up til now and who she was and why she was even here in the first place with Finn.

"... And that's why we are willing to work our way up to a full pardon if needed but only if they give us the information needed and its been verified." Gamma said while Tai Ping had wide eyes of shock before she looks to Finn and Bubblegum to see if Gamma was telling the truth since that was an insane story, even the prisoner looked stunned at the story and he was just listening in since he couldn't move.

Finn and Bubblegum nods their heads at Tai Ping which shows that Gamma's story is true.

"Whoa… well I guess I can grant an audience with the prisoner since this is serious, but you owe me big time Princess since I am breaking many of the rules you set up here after all and you said that even you shouldn't break them." Tai Ping said while she passed the paperwork to Gamma for safe keeping.

"I know Ping. But when someone I care, is in danger, then it's okay to break the rules. Would've done the same for you if something happened." Bubblegum said.

Tai Ping blinked when she heard that before she grins teasingly at the princess.

"Hehe, careful princess, if I didn't know any better and this was out of context, I would think you were confessing to me or something, don't get me wrong though, you're beautiful but I have my hands full dealing with guys like this, maybe if a replacement was found I could have the free time for a date or two but eh, after hearing that story you seem to have your hands full with just those sisters, Finn, and the soon to be Vampire Queen of the… hehe, Harem kings group." Tai Ping said while she points a thumb at the tied up prisoner before she grins at Bubblegum with a chuckle.

Finn blinks while Bubblegum chuckles.

"Well I won't deny that you're not bad yourself. Especially with how you… handle the prisoners."

Tai Ping laughed a bit before she placed her hands on her muscled hips.

"Alright alright the flirting can stop, lets get down to business, you want that prisoner, you got it, but you owe me one still your highness and I'll call it in sooner or later." Tai Ping said before a banana guard ran in with a bottle of pills.

"H-Here you go Warden." The Banana guard said before Tai Ping took the bottle.

"Thanks, you can go now." Tai Ping said before the banana guard ran off while Tai Ping went to a water dispenser and got some water and her well toned ass was on display for Finn to see thanks to her lack of dress.

Finn blushed brightly as he couldn't help but look at the warden's ass while Bubblegum lightly chuckled.

Gamma shook her head at that while Tai Ping chuckles before she looks at Finn.

"You know handsome, if you want to cop a feel, all you need to do is ask, I'm not exactly closed minded or anything, I mean seriously I'm standing here in the nude after I just fucked a prisoner, I'm not exactly normal after all." Tai Ping said while she used a hand to smack her ass near her small stubby tail.

Finn blushed brightly again when he saw that and surprisingly, part of his mind was telling him to take Tai Ping.

Tai Ping saw the look and she chuckles again.

"Hehe, wow, seems like all that good luck with the ladies is turning you into a sex crazed man if something like this is getting you worked up… especially with that erection in those pants of yours." Tai Ping said while she grins at Finn.

Finn blinks before looking down only to blush brightly at the erection in his pants as Bubblegum shook her head again with a slight chuckle.

"Hehe, woops." Finn said as he chuckled nervously.

Tai Ping chuckles before she walked over to Finn.

"Well if you have free time after those negotiations are over, maybe I can have some fun with you since you seem to be able to handle yourself… just a word of warning though big boy… I'm a really kinky bitch since I like to get it on with plenty of prisoners here." Tai Ping said before she walked by Finn and slapped him on the ass while she walked over to get her trench coat and boots.

Finn blushes before Bubblegum spoke.

"Wow Finn. With your luck, you might as well have Tai Ping in your harem. Plus considering where were at, may as well be a… conjugal visit." She said with a smirk.

"Well considering the prisoner may not have gotten much in awhile, I was going to offer a tier 15 session with Finn to get her to open up more but if you're as ok to that to make jokes, guess you're pretty cool with it if I offer something like that then." Gamma said when she looks at Bubblegum.

Finn blinks in surprise as Bubblegum chuckled.

"Touche."

"Right, anyway Tai Ping, the sooner we get to her the sooner we can get out of your fur." Gamma said while Tai Ping equipped her boots and coat after she drank her water and the birth control pill.

"Eh it's no bother, I get paid to keep these prisoners in check and if she gives you trouble, feel free to force her to listen, strength matters most here and I could kick any of these prisoners asses if I want." Tai Ping said before she walked to the door after grabbing a walkie talking and turned it on before she spoke into it.

"Hey I need some guards to bring prisoner 317 to the visiting room and send some guards to take prisoner 873 back to his cell, depending on some things I may have fun with him later, and if not get him a good meal, over." Tai Ping said before she equipped the walkie talkie by placing it in her pocket and waits for Finn, Bubblegum, and Gamma to follow her.

"Let's go then." Bubblegum said before she starts following Tai Ping before Finn follows.

Gamma followed a moment later, but not before looking at the prisoner.

"Better not get your hopes up on later visits, the prisoner we are visiting may be stubborn… just saying." Gamma said before she walked out of the room and closed the door on the tied up prisoner.

The prisoner gulps when he realized who the prisoner was.

"Good thing I won't be there to see this."

Meanwhile with Tai Ping, Finn, Gamma, and Bubblegum…

They had walked into a decently sized room that had multiple chairs set up in the room with 3 on one side, one at the head of the table, and one other opposite of the three chairs.

Tai Ping moved to sit in the one at the head of the table while Finn and the others moved to get in the three chairs with Gamma in the middle so she can do most of the talking and a couple minutes pass before a Banana guard came into the room.

"Excuse me, Prisoner 317 is here." The Banana guard said before the door opened to show the prisoner entering… Me-Mow the Ex- Assassin of the Guild of Assassin's and former bounty hunter.

As Me-Mow was brought in, she was confused on Gamma, but when she sees Finn and Bubblegum, she frowns.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Now Now, lets try and be Civil Me-Mow, right now we are here to talk about certain things, and before you ask about me, I am Gamma, I'm here to speak on Finn and Bubblegum's behalf, please sit so we can talk in detail." Gamma said while she gestured for Me-Mow to sit while she looks at Finn and Bubblegum and shook her head no so they had to be quiet for now.

Finn and Bubblegum were silent as Me-Mow raised her eyebrow before she sat down.

"What is it that you want of me?"

"Well first off considering I'm lacking knowledge of this world for certain reasons I can get to later, I believe a fair trade is in order, first I want to ask who you are, and by that I mean why did you try and join the guild of assassins?, I can explain who I am bit by bit, if you don't talk much this should be good for you socially if all you deal with is aggressive prisoners daily and the Warden… no offense." Gamma said to try and break the ice with Me-Mow while Tai Ping just shrugged.

"None taken." Tai Ping said while she had her arms crossed.

Me-Mow rolled her eyes at the warden before looking at Gamma.

"So what do you want to know about me? Are you and that gumwad planning to experiment on me?" She said making Bubblegum facepalm.

Gamma chuckles lightly at that but she didn't show much emotion on her face aside from a slight smirk.

"No, I got here in Ooo just a few days ago… but considering the records that I got after hacking into Bubblegum's top secret stuff, I'm sure the one where Bubblegum having you grow a cock to please a few ladies was an interesting perk after you got sent here, and pretty painless too aside from a simple shot, can dismiss it as well so can't say its all bad right?, especially with you being in the female ward and can get it on with this Warden here if she picks your for her stress relief." Gamma said while she keeps an even tone to her voice… wait… hacking?

Finn was surprised at the dick growth part while Bubblegum blinked in surprise.

"You hacked into my stuff?"

Gamma got an evil grin on her face shockingly enough while she placed her hands together in front of her while her elbows were on the table.

"Considering when I was trying to get data the legal way, my hacking defenses kicked in and automatically homed in on your main computer, unless you have some programs that you forgot about for trying to get new data with or without permission, I figured I could do the same to break even and I must say you have a colorful history that I looked into." Gamma said before she chuckles a bit which caused chills to go down Finn's spine since well… Gamma chuckling like that was just wrong considering how stoic she was.

Bubblegum gulped while Me-Mow chuckled.

"Okay. Despite the funny site. What is it that you want from me?"

Gamma lost the evil look on her face and got the stoic look on her face before she cleared her throat.

"First off Introductions, I am Gamma, and contrary to my looks I am a robotic humanoid that has existed since before the mushroom wars, there are 6 more of my kind making 7 total robotic sisters if you include me in that number, the 6 are my sisters of various sizes and shapes, as for the reason why we are here… you may have information that we want on the Guild of assassins and we are willing to bargain for it, depending on the info we get, we can either have your stay in prison shorten, have better accommodations here if the beds here are not the best, or even… a full pardon from this prison… I did say to Finn and Bubblegum that we would keep quiet about that but from what I gathered on you, you won't go for much less… however that's only if the info we get is worth it… so Me-Mow… do I have your attention now?" Gamma said while she got a serious look on her face.

Me-Mow was surprised to hear that they would need her help to find out things about the Guild.

"Alright. I'm listening."

"Very well… I'll explain things briefly but first do you know of a Wizard named Ash?" Gamma said while she got into a business kind of persona so she could deal with Me-Mow.

Me-Mow frowns when Ash's name was mentioned.

"That fucker. What did he do to get on your list?"

"Well I take it you had the misfortune of meeting him it seems… I'll be frank, because of him and a condition based hit, Finn is in danger thanks to the guild being hired by Ash… you see thanks to some blackmail, Marceline the Vampire Queen, thanks to her own feelings of wanting to protect Finn, is forced two days out of a month to be that fuckers sex toy, it was only by chance did Finn and my sister Zeta find out about Ash when he disquised himself as Hsa and followed him to Marceline's place and overheard the deal and the Royal promise that they had, even if Marceline wanted to get help, she couldn't thanks to that, I however am making a plan that will get the guild off of Finn's back so one of us can end Ash… painfully I might add if we can't take him alive so we can send the fucker to Hunson Abadeer… Marceline's father and ruler of the Nightosphere… what I want from you is any possible meeting locations that the guild of assassin's uses so we can make a counter offer to cancel the hit on Finn, you see if anything were to happen to Ash, the guild would come and attack Finn enmasse and we can't have that, and as much as you may hate Finn, I'm sure you may despise Ash more if the look on your face is any indicator." Gamma said while she watched Me-Mow's face look more and more enraged as Gamma spoke, same with Tai Ping who looked disgusted with Ash but what was Me-Mow thinking right now?

Me-Mow, who heard the story, grinds her teeth.

"I may not like Finn and his buddies, but Ash is number on my list to get payack. That asshole tends to cheat during a poker match, and there was one occasion where he gets drunk and tries to force himself on some women, even me before I got locked up."

Gamma sweatdrops before she looks at Finn.

"Geeze, the more I hear about this Ash, the less I believe he was actually a good guy before he went deeper into magic… you sure Marceline told you the right story and her mind wasn't using rose colored memories of that time?" Gamma said when she questioned the story she heard about Ash and Marceline's first meeting.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Marcy doesn't talk much of her past per say. I mean considering what an asshole Ash was, I never bothered to ask. But when I was in Marceline's memory that one time, there was a part where that donk was… nice at them time."

"I see… well considering things, it looks like any hope of redemption for that fucker went out the window when he enacted this plan of his… after this negotiation is over with I'll use every resource I have to make that fucker suffer before crushing his head in my hands slowly and painfully… no offense Finn but the sooner that blemish on this world is popped, the better it is for everyone else." Gamma said while she got an emotionless look in her eyes and placed a hand on the table when she was somewhat reminded of what she had to do to Guinevere centuries ago… though unlike with Guinevere, she would be more than glad to end Ash in more painful manners.

"No problem with that." Finn said but did grab Gamma's hand to comfort her since he had a feeling Gamma was remembering his ancestor while Me-Mow saw.

Though while that happened, Finn could surprisingly feel Gamma's hand shaking a little which showed that even for her stoic mask, she could still feel emotion contrary to her looks before Gamma took a moment to breath before she looks at Me-Mow.

"So… what would it take to get the information from you?, even if it is to get rid of that fucker, you would still be here for a bit while Bubblegum and I verify any info you give to make sure your not tricking us… unlike Finn and Bubblegum who are biased and may release you after getting the information instantly… I'm fully impartial and I have no feelings either way about you, so if you trick us… well… its not the first time I made someone pay for tricking me…" Gamma said while she gave Me-Mow a cold look which showed that she was serious about making Me-Mow regret her actions if she tried to trick Gamma.

Me-Mow however was unphased before she was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Granted I don't want to help you guys, but I hate Ash more. However, if I tell you where the Guild is, will there be a guarantee that I'll be safe from them?"

"Simple, if the information is solid, I will guarantee that all you will have to do is just tell us the meeting points where we can get in touch with the guild, unless they attack first we won't attack, but we will defend ourselves, until that happens you will stay here for your own protection even if you get a full pardon since this place would be hard to get into, but I can make a compromise until you can leave… want to hear me out?" Gamma asked while she had a serious look in her eyes.

Me-Mow looks at Gamma for a moment.

"Alright. Shoot."

"Simple… until Bubblegum and I can verify things and officially call you a free woman…" Gamma said before she held her hand towards Finn while Gamma had a serious look on her face.

"Finn here will be at your beck and call for tier 15 action whenever you want as long as it's reasonable in hours and he is not on an adventure." Gamma said which made Finn blink a few times when he didn't expect that.

Bubblegum also blinked while Me-Mow was caught off guard.

"Seriously?" She said.

"Indeed, and before you complain, Bubblegum and I can attest to that Finn is a real sex demon though he still needs work on his stamina since Bubblegum managed to Outlast him, though with a certain stamina boosting bracelet… and some fireproofing, Finn managed to take on my 6 sisters and I AND the Queen of Flames and her attendant in a mass orgy, also heard he got it on with Huntress and has a potion that will make him go berserk in sex but we never saw that yet." Gamma said with a stoic look on her face..

Finn and Bubblegum blushes while Me-Mow was just shocked as Tai Ping, who was surprised, had an amused look when she looks at duo.

"So Me-Mow, this a fair compromise?, Finn as your sex toy in prison and Bubblegum and I make sure the Guild doesn't find out about you in exchange?, Or will you need something else or extra to add onto that?" Gamma said while she held her hand out for Me-Mow to take but asked that later bit to see if Me-Mow had anything to ask or say.

Me-Mow had a thoughtful look on her face as she thought this over but having the hero of Ooo at her beck and call was music her cat hers.

"Hmmm, I'll accept if…. The hero here apologies to me." She said with a smirk.

"Apologize?, For what exactly?, You attacked wildberry princess so he was defending her, doing his job was just him being a hero." Gamma said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not talking about that. I want him to apologies for that fake bounty he had on himself which was why I was put in jail." Me-Mow said.

Gamma blinks at that before she looks at Finn and Bubblegum with a half lidded and judging look.

"Seriously… false charges?... Fake bounty?" Gamma asked while she seemed to tower over Finn and Bubblegum right now even though they were sitting side by side..

"Yeah. After I got kicked out of the Guild, I became a bounty hunter. And on one of my hunts, I captured what looks like easy money turned out to be Finn in disguise which meant that the bounty was fake because he along with his dog brother and that little robot were just playing a game." Me-Mow said.

"Oh really… oooohhh Fiiiiinnn." Gamma said while she looks at Finn with an evil grin on her face.

Finn jolts before paling when he saw that look.

"Uh oh." He said before he tries to get up and leave.

Gamma however used a fast grab to grip Finn on the shoulder and forced him into his seat while Gamma looks at Bubblegum with the evil look and had a hand on her shoulder as well before she looks at Me-Mow.

"So… mind explaining from the top about this incident?" Gamma asked while she tightens her grip on Finn and Bubblegum's shoulders.

Finn and Bubblegum groans before Finn spoke.

"Okay. I'll talk."

**"Good…" **Gamma said with a somewhat deadly tone to her voice and when Finn explained as much as he could, though most of it was purely on sound thanks to his blindfolds back then, Gamma listened in while Me-Mow as she watched everything...

Bubblegum was now feeling awkward as Tai Ping listened and was a bit surprised.

Me-Mow was looking amused as she sees Finn more on the hot seat.

After he was finished explaining, Gamma looks at Bubblegum with a serious look.

"So… aside from Wildberry princess… did she do anything else in your kingdom?, and I mean YOUR kingdom?" Gamma said while she had a half lidded look on her face.

Bubblegum gulps.

"Um… well… no."

"I see… and is there a trial system in place to help judge if people are guilty or innocent depending on their crimes and only the most current of crimes since Me-Mow is only guilty of attempted murder in another kingdom?" Gamma said while she raised an eyebrow at Bubblegum.

"Um well… there is but… I just send Me-Mow to jail after Finn and Jake brought her in." Bubblegum said.

"My apologize then princess." Gamma oddly said before she actually raised her armored hand and hit Bubblegum on the back of her head, same with Finn as well.

"OW!" the duo said as Me-Mow chuckled.

A moment later, Gamma just tossed the release forms in front of Me-Mow much to Finn and Bubblegum's shock.

"Gamma, what are you doing?!" Finn said.

"Making up for yours and Bubblegum's stupidity in this situation, in a nutshell, not only did she get imprisoned for false crimes, even if you include the charges on Wildberry princess, that is a separate kingdom entirely, and since there was no trial, well… I doubt I need to explain more right?, I'm sure this will make things even with Me-Mow now, though I still suggest staying here for protection's sake, but now we need to find another way to get the information from her... unless you are interested in joining Finn's harem Me-Mow… should be interesting right?" Gamma said while she smirks at Me-Mow.

Finn and Bubblegum blinks in surprise while Me-Mow didn't expect that.

"Me in his harem?" She said.

"Well think about it, not only will you get with one of the rare humans and get dicked daily by him… with a very large cock I might add... but considering he is getting with many Royal's and other powerful woman… strong connections with him so you could do anything if its legal… and not only that, you would have access to have fun with Bubblegum and the others… just think of all the payback you could get on Bubblegum alone for the experiments alone... hehe… but it would also bug Jake to no end that his former foe is getting it on with his brother, I could offer other things but how is that?" Gamma said while she smirks lightly at Me-Mow.

Bubblegum and Finn's jaws drop while Me-Mow was again surprised but hearing what Gamma said did sound interesting, especially the payback part.

"Hmmm, if he gives a good performance, I may consider it."

Gamma grins when she and Me-Mow shook hands, or hand and paw in Me-Mow's case.

"Me-Mow, as the humans would call it, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Gamma said with a scary grin on her face.

Me-Mow chuckles while Bubblegum and Finn gulp a bit as Tai Ping sweatdrops.

Though Tai Ping sweatdrops more when she heard Finn and Bubblegum muttering the same thing.

"For Marcy, for Marcy." The duo muttered and repeated when they feared the fact that Gamma and Me-Mow seem to get along.

"Now that we got that cleared up. I'll tell you everything." Me-Mow said.

'"Very well, I'm listening and I'll use the recording to help find the location on the map of Ooo." Gamma said when she looks carefully at Me-Mow.

That when Tai Ping spoke.

"Well while you guys talk, I'm gonna head to the restroom." She said before Bubblegum spoke.

"I might as well go too." She said before getting up.

"Same here." Finn said before getting up as well.

"Actually Finn, Tai Ping, I'll need you two back here, well Tai Ping can leave for the restroom but she may want to come back, you'll see what I mean, Bubblegum, you can head on back since I have Zeta primed to ask you to help with a few other projects for Finn's treefort." Gamma said while she looks at the trio while Me-Mow looked confused when Gamma asked for Finn and Tai Ping to be here exactly.

"Huh? Why do I have to come back?" Tai Ping said as Finn was greatly confused.

"You'll see." Gamma said before she looks back at Me-Mow.

"Now about those locations…" Gamma said when she and Me-Mow start to talk about the locations that the guild always used and the times to find the contacts there while Gamma and Me-Mow seemed to tune the others out.

Finn, Bubblegum and Tai Ping left the room to use the restrooms though Finn wasn't going.

"Finn? Don't you have to go?" Bubblegum asked.

"Oh, I don't have to PB. I just needed to get out of there because of that big stunt that Gamma pulled." He said with crossed arms.

"You mean the part where she pretty much got you to be Me-Mow's bitch or the part where Gamma just gave up the free pass for Me-Mow because of you two and your stupid stunt?" Tai Ling said while she had her hands behind her head.

"Let's say both. I want to save Marcy but what Gamma did was a bit overkill." Finn said.

"Well it's not as bad as you may think… first off Me-Mow is pretty flexible so get ready to see some interesting sights… and second, considering your track record, I don't think you can complain much since I heard from a few sources… AKA, her highness here that you pretty much became friends… or in this case lovers with people who nearly got you killed in some way, shape, or form, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go to the restroom so be right back." Tai Ping said before she ran off from the duo with a slightly strained look on her face.

Finn sighs as he just sits on the floor.

Bubblegum looks at Finn with a worried look on her face.

"Cheer up Finn, its for Marceline, besides Me-Mow could grow on us, give her a chance like you did for others who gave you issues." Bubblegum said while she tried to cheer Finn up.

Finn sighs again.

"Yeah might as well. But Gamma is gonna get a spanking later."

"Considering how she is… I think she may enjoy it so good luck with that… if you need me I'll be back at the castle working on more of Gamma's projects, Ping can give you a lift back to the Castle later so try and relax." Bubblegum said before she kissed Finn on the cheek before she walked away but not without winking while swaying her hips from side to side.

Finn blushes as he continues to watch Bubblegum walk away.

A few minutes later, Tai Ping came back and saw that Bubblegum was gone.

"Her highness returned to the castle?" Tai Ping said while she moved to stand near Finn.

"Yeah." Finn said as he looks at the warden.

"I see…" Tai Ping said before she and Finn stands at the door for a couple minutes.

"Welp, pretty sure time passed enough for her to get the information, might as well enter." Tai Ping said before she walked to the door to see how Gamma did with Me-Mow.

Finn sighs before he gets up and walks to the door.

When he entered, Finn was surprised to hear that Gamma was talking about her last session with Finn much to his blushing face.

"...And then he pretty much went into a lust fueled frenzy when he forced me onto my back while he fucked me, pretty much put my joints to the test when he had my ankles near my head." Gamma said while she had a straight face when she looks at a blushing Me-Mow who was paying a lot of attention to each of Gamma's words while she has some tissues to keep a bloody nose in check while Tai Ping blushed more and more when she listened in.

Finn blinks a few times before blushing brightly when he realized that Gamma was telling Me-Mow about what he did.

A minute later, Gamma noticed Tai Ping and Finn enter before Gamma chuckles.

"Oh sorry, was just waiting for you two to get back so I figure I should let Me-Mow know in advance in what she's getting herself into when she joins your harem and has fun with you soon, I got the information so I'll be heading on back, I told Me-Mow that now that she is a free woman, she would have you celebrate with her in a fun way and with the Warden if she is interested, you did seem interested when you saw her powerful body after all." Gamma said while she stood up while Tai Ping blinked a few times.

While Finn blushes after being found out as Me-Mow continues to wipe her the blood off her nose.

Gamma chuckles before she walked to the door.

"Now if you three will excuse me, I'll be going now, oh and Finn… good luck, Me-Mow was in a mass gangbang in the shower room a few times here and outlasted many, so she has serious stamina on her side, might as well be another Bubblegum to you in this case hehe." Gamma said before she left the room which left Finn with a blushing Tai Ping and a grinning Me-Mow.

Finn was surprised when he heard that.

'_Uh oh.' _He thought before looking at Me-Mow.

All she did was grin before she looks at Tai Ping.

"Yo Warden, you got a bed big enough for the three of us or we are going to do this on the table here?, personally I don't care since I'm a free woman now… at least in this building until I get the green light to leave this place from Gamma." Me-Mow said before she grins at Finn.

Tai Ping blinks before she lightly chuckles.

"Yeah. Just follow me." She said before she gestured the duo to follow.

Me-Mow chuckles before she walked by Finn and stopped by the door.

"Oh and Finny…" Me-Mow said with a slightly chipper tone which caused Finn to jolt.

He looks at Me-Mow to see what she would say.

Though to Finn's surprise, Me-Mow lifts her leg into the air and with a completely relaxed look on her face, held it right towards the ceiling without any discomfort whatsoever.

"Just to show that I won't be as ridged as Gamma when it comes to being flexible in bed." Me-Mow said before she lowered her leg and walked out of the room with a slight sway of her hips which made her surprisingly noticeably toned ass sway too and fro.

Finn was very shocked when he saw that. But the biggest was when he said this.

"Ok… despite being an ex prisoner… that was actually… hot."

Though considering how flexible she was… was she even more flexible than Bubblegum or Marceline?, or even Huntress?... well… Finn would find out soon as he followed Tai Ping and Me-Mow to a fancy looking room past her office and the prisoner from earlier was nowhere to be seen, guess he was put back in his cell.

Tai Pings room looked surprisingly girly with some stuffed animals here and there on the bed, red wallpaper with odd symbols, a large bed that looked like it was made of fancy wood with dragon patterns in the wood on the sides, and various odd looking and forign weapons hanging on the walls… all in all, the place looked made for Tai Ping.

Finn blinked as he looks around.

"Nice room."

"Thanks, so how should we start this?, I'm up for anything." Tai Ping said which made Me-Mow grin.

"Well why don't we see what Finny is packing before we get to anything else… I'm wondering if Gamma is just making Finn seem bigger to try and impress the two of us." Me-Mow said with a grin on her face.

"Only one way to find out." Tai Ping said before she looks at Finn with a smirk making said human blinks before he shrugged and starts removing his clothes.

A moment later they saw Finn's nude trained body and his 10 incher that was at two full inches which caused Me-Mow to grin when she saw the raw size Finn had.

Tai Ping licked her lips as she drank in the human's body.

"Not bad. And that's quite a package you got there."

Me-Mow licks her lips while she placed a hand on her hip.

"All the better to fuck us with, give me a moment to get rid of these rags and I can show what I got." Me-Mow said before she removed her prisoner outfit to show her nude body.

Thanks to her training and her naturally leith like body, she had small but perky B sized breasts, petite but decently muscled hips, long sexy legs, a fully toned body similar to Tai Ping's but more tailored to be all around then fully leg focused, she even had a 6 pack like Tai ling did as well.

The warden smirks since she's seen Me-Mow's body a bunch of times while Finn blushes as he sees how good the feline's body was.

Me-Mow chuckles before she turns fully to Finn.

"Guess you like this bod if that cock of yours is any indication, so Warden, why don't you lose the duds and lets get to the fun." Me-Mow said while Tai Ping chuckles once.

"Cheeky for an ex-con who just got pardoned a few minutes ago… but I can't disobey since this is going to be fun if I join in." Tai Ping said before she removed her coat and boots and stood next to Me-Mow which showed the two well trained women's bodies to Finn.

Finn blushes brightly as he eyes the duo before his dick went fully erect which shows that the human likes what he saw.

Me-Mow chuckles before she looks at Tai Ping.

"So Warden… want to start by pleasing the Human or give him a show and keep him from joining for a bit to really get him worked up?" Me-Mow said while she gave the Warden a confident grin.

Tai Ping chuckles.

"Let's give him a show first." She said before she gripped Me-Mow's chin and kissed her lips much to Finn's surprise.

Me-Mow in turn returned the kiss before she gripped Tai Ping's well toned ass with a pretty strong grip before she lifts the woman a bit and carried her to the bed and with a slight fall, Tai Ping was dropped onto the bed on her back while Me-Mow was on top of her and Me-Mow keeps the kiss up when she moved to get on top of her while both of the ladies well toned asses were pointed at Finn while he could still see the intense make out session between the two.

Finn was surprised when he saw how strong Me-Mow was before blushing brightly at the heated makeout session between her and the warden as Finn's dick twitch which meant that he was liking this show.

Me-Mow then pulled away from the kiss before she gave another kiss and pulled away before she starts to kiss Tai Ping's neck while a hand went to lightly rub Tai Ping's folds.

Tai Ping was pleased by that before she let out a slight moan from that action.

Me-Mow then moved to Tai Ling's left breast and when she got the black nipple she smirks before she used her scratchy tongue to lick Tai Ling's nipple before she gently slid her fingers into Tai Ping's pussy and starts to finger her.

Tai Ping groans a bit before moaning again as Finn blushes more at how at the scene was.

For a couple minutes, Me-Mow keeps on focusing on the left nipple before she switched to the right and fingers Tai Ping at a faster rate while she could feel the Warden of the Candy Prison getting more and more wet thanks to Me-Mow's actions while Finn in the meantime…

Finn continues to blush but breathe softly as he kept watching before he let out a slight groan as he felt his dick twitch before a bit of precum leaked a bit.

'_Oh man… this is so hot. Tai Ping is so sexy when she moans and Me-Mow… she's so different than I remember her years ago. Wish they hurry and invite me in.'_

Me-Mow then pulled her head away from Tai Ping's nipple before she licks her lips.

"Hmmm… tasty… bet that pussy of yours tastes just as good as last time...heard from a passing guard near my cell you got creampied recently… why don't I clean you out." Me-Mow said with a slight purr to her voice before she licks her way down Tai Ping's body and was between her legs to see the state of Tai Ping's pussy.

The warden's folds surprisingly still had cum from the male prisoner earlier. Good thing Tai Ping took the pill.

Me-Mow chuckles before she looks at the Warden.

"Thanks for the meal." Me-Mow said before she starts to eat out Tai Ping with sensual moans while she used her thumbs to widen Tai Ping's folds so she could get a bit deeper with her licks.

Tai Ping's toes curled a bit as she enjoys this feeling while Finn kept watching and didn't know if he should stroke his own dick or not.

Though it looked like Me-Mow noticed Finn's predicament and moved to have her tail stroke Finn's cock when it was within the reach of her tail and she starts to stroke him off as a result… thought they were not including Finn yet…

Finn shudders when he felt Me-Mow's softail around his dick before letting out a slight moan.

Though Tai Ping noticed and when she wasn't moaning a little, she did have a grin on her strained pleasure filled face.

"T-Thought the h-human… w-would s-stay out o-of this f-for now…" Tai Ping said which made Me-Mow chuckle.

"Oh I'm just lending a tail so he doesn't jump us all of a sudden, now shut it and moan for me bitch while I enjoy this nice mixture of your juices and cum." Me-Mow said with a slightly dominating growl to her voice before she went back to eating out Tai Ping, this time having her tongue go deep inside of her pussy while her tail strokes off Finn at a faster rate.

Tai Ping and Finn both groan and moan at the same time as Finn groans more from having his dick stroke while Tai Ping moans more from Me-Mow's licks.

Me-Mow purrs a bit while she keeps eating out Tai Ping and was amused by the situation she was in.

"_Hehe, cute, first I get a free pass out of prison… baring the stay I'll need to wait until this situation with the guild is over… and I get to have fun with the Warden again and I have the Human who put me here in the palm of my hands… or tail in this case… hehehe… I may not be interested in romance with this human but if it means having a bit of fun and messing with Jake, I believe I can deal with this… and getting back at that bubble bitch who messed with my body is just the icing on the cake." _Me-Mow thought with a pleased look in her eyes while she keeps eating out Tai Ping's pussy and could feel her getting close, same with Finn but Me-Mow chalked it up to him not getting any recently and seeing two women going at it would work a person up… it was the shots after that mattered most to Me-Mow.

Finn groans as he felt Me-Mow use her tail to stop and keep going while he and Tai Ping's climax approaches as time passes by.

A few minutes later, Me-Mow keeps on pleasing Tai Ping with her getting pussy getting thoroughly licked while Me-Mow had Finn's dick point right at her ass and her lower back and used her tail to stroke him off more and more until…

Tai Ping moans loud as her pussy squirts on Me-Mow's face as Finn groans loudly before he felt his dick fire his load on Me-Mow's ass and lower back.

Me-Mow moans from the feeling of the cum hitting her backside while her tail stroked Finn off to help him fire more while she licks and drinks Tai Ping's juices as much as she could.

Both Finn and the warden's climaxes got stronger for about 15 seconds before the duo taps off.

Me-Mow pulled her head away from Pai Ping's pussy before she looked back to see quite a bit of cum on her.

"Hehe, wow, looks like you were either backed up or your just that productive, guess this will be interesting when I get a cream filling from you huh Hero?" Me-Mow said while she grins lustfully at Finn while Tai Ping chuckles and sat up.

"Yeah… though before you jump in hero, I need to do one thing first." Tai Ping said with a lustful grin on her face.

Finn, who pants, blushes at the lust filled looks.

"W-What's that?"

Tai Ping then moved so that she was over Me-Mow and gripped her hips to keep her from moving while Tai Ping's legs pinned Me-Mow on the bed to keep her from moving.

"Simple… cleaning a kitty with a tongue bath before I return the favor, just stand there for a bit more hero, sorry but no long tail on me to get you off with." Tai Ping said with a grin on her face before she starts to lick Me-Mow's muscled back when she leaned down to do that with surprising flexibility when her spine bent more than Finn thought it would.

Finn was surprised when he saw that while Me-Mow shudders from the warden's licking.

Tai Ping in turn chuckles after she finished off Me-Mow's back.

"Now, for those tasty frosted buns of yours, good thing the icing is delicious." Tai Ping said before she winked at Finn.

Finn blushes from that while Me-Mow waits for the warden to lick her cum covered ass.

Tai Ping noticed Me-Mow being quiet and chuckles.

"What?, no comments about your tasty glazed buns?" Tai Ping said while she had an amused look on her face.

Me-Mow then turns her head.

"Just get to licking." She said with a grin.

Tai Ping chuckles before she leaned down over Me-Mow's ass.

"Very well… let's see how your cinnamon buns taste after they cooled down." Tai Ping said before she starts to slowly and sensually lick Me-Mow's ass cheeks while she made sure to make it extra rough so Me-Mow could feel it while she made sure the ex-con couldn't move around much.

Me-Mow shudders at the warden's licks before letting out a slight groan.

Tai Ping chuckles for a moment while she keeps licking Me-Mow's ass cheeks and finished licking them clean a minute later.

"Mmmm… nice… bet that asshole would taste pretty good though even without a cream filling so…" Tai Ping said before she leaned down and starts to lick Me-Mow's asshole while Finn could see everything from where he was.

Finn watched with an AWE look while blushing brightly as he sees Me-Mow's ass cheeks spread before seeing Tai Ping licking the ex con's asshole.

The sight alone made Finn's dick get erect again before the hero heard Me-Mow let out a moan or two.

Tai Ping would have said something but she was so into eating Me-Mow's ass out that she just continued with her work by slowly pushing her tongue into Me-Mow's asshole to really eat her ass out.

Me-Mow lightly grinds her fangs from that action before she groans and moans a little loud.

Finn watched this go on while Me-Mow fidgets a bit while he could see Me-Mow getting closer and closer to cumming as time went on, and Tai Ping knew that when she could feel Me-Mow's asshole twitching which caused her to eat out Me-Mow's as more and more until…

Me-Mow throws her head back before she moans loud as her ass tightens on Tai Ping's tongue before Me-Mow climax from her pussy.

Tai Ping keeps on moving her tongue around Me-Mow's tightened asshole to help her orgasm get much stronger while she made sure Me-Mow couldn't move much through it all.

Me-Mow moans more as her orgasm got stronger as the ex con couldn't move much during the orgasm before tapping off.

Tai Ping pulled her head away from Me-Mow's ass and got off of her to sit next to Me-Mow.

"So… how was my tongue work Me-Mow?" Tai Ping said with a dominant grin on her face.

Me-Mow pants before she looks at Tai Ping with a fang grin.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Hehe yeah, but now I believe its time for the human to join in… especially since the look on his face is pretty criminal like with him looking like he wants to jump the two of us." Tai Ping said when she looks at Finn who surprisingly had a very lustful look on his face… and a wide grin to top it all off while his dick was at full power.

Me-Mow blinked when she saw that before remembering Gamma's story before chuckling.

"Looks like it."

"Yeah, so big boy, why not bring that weapon over here so I can inspect it to see if its legal for proper use." Tai Ping said while she licks her lips sensually.

Finn grins more before he approach duo as his dick stood still before he was in front of them.

Tai Ping then used a surprisingly soft hand to lightly grip Finn's cock before she got a close look at it.

"My My, seems like this weapon here was illegally customized since it's so massive… do you have a license for this weapon you naughty boy?, my assistant and I may need to check to see if you got some illegal ammo in this oversized pouch of yours." Tai Ping said before she lightly stroked Finn's cock and fondled his balls while she went with the cop frisking the suspect routine in an interesting way.

Finn shudders as Me-Mow chuckles as she watches a bit before she assists the warden with her *inspection*.

"So my dear assistant, what do you think we should do to get the ammo from this pouch without setting it off by accident?, think we should try and jam it so it won't fire or maybe just have it shoot out and we see how powerful the shot is?, or do you have a better idea?" Tai Ping teasingly said while she moved her hand that was stroking Finn off to the base of his cock so Me-Mow could get a paw in if she wants.

Finn let out a slight groan while Me-Mow chuckles.

"How about we jam it and see how long he can keep going without firing."

"Very well… and I have just the thing… mind examining closely while I get the needed item?" Tai Ping said when she lets go of Finn's cock and balls before she crawled to the edge of the bed on all fours which showed off her tight ass to Finn and Me-Mow and Tai Ping rummages through a nightstand that she had set up.

Me-Mow licks her lips before she grabbed Finn's dick and balls with her soft paws before examining them.

They looked a lot bigger up close and it could be Me-Mow's imagination, but was Finn's cock a bit on the warm side even for a heated dick?

That confused Me-Mow a bit when she felt that.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure why boss but I think this weapon was illegally modified… and I'm starting to see signs that point to the candy kingdom princess from personal experience helping me figure that out." Me-Mow said while halfway keeping in the act, but half of her was curious as to why Finn had similar modifications to her, but this seemed to perfect of a modification… was this some kind of end result or something?

"Is that so?" Tia Ping said as she continues to rummage around.

"Yeah, and from what I can tell… seems like though there was no size increase modifications… looks like it's based off of a prototype of a modification that I saw from a few other prisoners who had to wear condoms during the act, the… hehe… wow… seems like this ammo is able to hit its mark no matter who the Human shoots it with it seems… pretty risky kind of modification… and you were going to use it on little ol us?, my aren't you the bold one." Me-Mow said before she stroked Finn's cock a bit harder while she fondles his balls a bit hard.

Finn chuckles before he leans his head in to Me-Mow's ear which pulled his hips and dick away from the feline humanoid.

"_As bold as I can get… beautiful."_

Me-Mow surprisingly blushed from that before she grins at Finn.

"_Well then… what's stopping you from being bold now… handsome." _Me-Mow teasingly countered before she licked Finn's ear and pulled away with a smirk on her face.

Finn blushed before grinning when he decides to show Me-Mow how bold the human was before he gripped the ex con's chin and did a surprising move by smashing her lips with his lips.

Me-Mow's eyes widen from that while Tai Ping smirks when she got to the duo after finding what she was looking for and a moment later while Finn was distracted, he felt something clamp down tight on the base of his cock and it felt a bit painful as well.

Finn blinked before he pulled his lips off of Me-Mow's lips before looking down till he was surprised and confused at what he saw on his dick.

Turns out… he saw it was a pretty thick cockring that had a lock on it while Tai Ping had a key in her hand.

"Hehe, nice with kissing Me-Mow… but I believe this should keep your weapon in check for awhile." Tai Ping said before she tossed the key back into her nightstand to show where it would be later.

Finn was again surprised again before he actually shrugged.

"No problem here. I say bring it. But first…" he said before grinning when he kissed Me-Mow lips again.

Me-Mow blushed more while Tai Ping chuckles.

"Fine by me, might as well see how you do with that cockring on, I'm getting tired of the games so just go ahead and give it good to Me-Mow, but I'm wondering if you can give a payload with that specially made cockring… its been designed by Bubblegum to pretty much restrict any cock from blowing, then again from what I heard you must have had your dick altered like some of the male prisoners here… though to a more refined sense, so who knows, you may be able to blow your load in her even with that thing on… go ahead, I got birth control pills waiting so fill the pussy up." Tai Ping said while she moved away and sat at the head of the bed to watch the show while she had a grin on her face.

Finn sent Tai Ping a small wink as he kept kissing Me-Mow before he slides his tongue in her mouth.

Me-Mow groans from that before she went with the kiss and had her tongue fight Finn's while she gripped his shoulders and she pulled Finn down so that he was on top of her on the bed.

Finn groans as he had his tongue fight off Me-Mow's tongue for dominance as he looks at her eyes with lust before using his prosthetic hand to grope and squeeze the feline's left breast before using his normal hand to rub her folds.

Me-Mow moans from that before she used her paws to rub Finn's cock which was slightly swollen from the cockring so it was an inch thicker than usual.

Finn groans into the kiss before he had his tongue wrap around Me-Mow's tongue a few times before he put a couple fingers inside Me-Mow's pussy before he lightly thrusts the digits.

Me-Mow muffly moans into the kiss for a bit while her pussy tightened against Finn's fingers and her hips were lift into the air for a moment when she tried to get more of Finn's fingers into her.

Finn smirks as he knew what Me-Mow want before he pushes more of his two fingers in before adding a third finger inside.

Me-Mow groans from that while she lets Finn work her pussy good while one paw went to stroke him off and the other went to rub the head of his cock.

Finn groans as well before he got a bit rougher with his fingers before using his prosthetic arm to squeeze the other breast.

Me-Mow groans from the feeling and a couple minutes pass with Me-Mow teasing Finn's aching cock more and more while she could feel her pussy soaking thanks to all of Finn's skillful finger work, however even if Finn was unable to blow for now, Me-Mow wouldn't back down and keeps on playing with his dick to get it more and more pleasurably irritated as time went on until…

Finn, as keeps fingering Me-Mow's pussy hard, groans a bit loud before he climaxed but thanks to the cock ring, no cum came out.

Me-Mow then used her assassin skills to slip free of Finn's grip before she could cum and moved to see Finn's cock throbbing but nothing came out while he rides out his orgasm.

"Wow… no games or not but seems you really did jam his weapon Warden… wonder how many times it will take before the Human begs to cum." Me-Mow said while she pants for breath a bit quickly and watched Finn ride out his blocked orgasm for a few seconds.

Tai Ping chuckles.

"That all depends on him." She said with a smirk.

Me-Mow chuckles as well but was surprised when she was gripped on the shoulders.

"H-Huh?" Me-Mow said while Finn's eyes were hidden from view thanks to his hair and he had an odd grin on it.

"Well if you're bringing out stuff like this… I should bring out my own!, was saving this for Marcy but I'm sure Hun can make a better version of it where I don't lose it but…" Finn said while he tossed Me-Mow onto her back next to a surprised Tai Ping and he opened a compartment in his arm and pulled out some kind of potion… Hun?, who was Hun?

"Whoa Finn, what in Glob's name is that? And who's this Hun you speak of?" Tai Ping said.

Finn grins before he uncorked the bottle for the potion.

"Huntress Wizard… and lets just say this was suppose to be a limb restoring potion… but instead… it just makes me flat out berserk, hopefully I can remember what happens fully or maybe I could be in some control… but point is… if you two want it rough well… bottoms up!" Finn said before he starts to drink from the potion bottle right then and there.

The Warden and Me-Mow blinked in shock after hearing that as they watched Finn drink the potion.

A moment later, Finn tossed the potion bottle onto some of his clothing off the bed and he looked down as his body shudders, shakes, and he groans a bit while it slowly turned into growls while his dick swelled a bit more much to Tai ping and Me-Mow's shock, so much so that the pressure actually snapped the cockring off of Finn's cock.

Tai Ping was shocked that her special cockring broke off while Me-Mow couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'_What the fuck was in that potion?' _The duo thought.

A moment later Finn grins and when he spoke, his voice pretty much sounded beastial.

"**Man… guess the first time I was caught off guard… now… I can keep control somewhat… but barely…" **Finn growled out before he looked at Tai Ping and Me-Mow with a wide lust filled grin while he used a single finger to gesture for Me-Mow and Tai Ping to approach him.

"**But if you two bitches don't get over here and please my dick… hero or not… this potion is pushing my limits and if you tease me…. I might as well go full on beastial and fuck you two till you can't even think straight!" **Finn growled out while the look in his eyes showed barely held control which would explain the change in his speech to a more foul mouthed one.

Tai Ping blinked a few times before she looks at Me-Mow before her eyes widen when she heard this.

"Well you heard him. No reason to stall." Me-Mow said before she crawls towards Finn or more likely his dick.

Finn grins at that before he looks to Tai Ping to see how she would do.

"**Well… you heard her… get over here or I'll make you my bitch right here and now and make all these prisoners lose a warden!" **Finn growled out while he got a slightly more wild look in his eyes.

Tai Ping thought Finn was challenging her before she smirk.

"We'll see about that." She said before she crawled towards him as well after getting on the bed.

Finn just licks his lips when he watched Me-Mow and Tai Ping get near his cock and with barely held control he waits to see what they would do.

The girls looked to one another before they nod and stick out their tongues before they start giving Finn's dick a double lick.

Finn groans deeply from that before he used his hands to finger both Tai Ping and Me-Mow's pussies while he enjoyed this feeling on his fingers and cock.

Tai Ping and Me-Mow shudders from that action which caused the duo to lick Finn's dick harder.

Finn in turn then pulled out his fingers before he starts to smack Me-Mow and Tai Ping's asses a bit hard and liked how the cheeks ripple from his actions.

Both girls helps before they groan in unison before Tai Ping decides to do the initiative and swallows Finn's dick after opening her mouth.

Finn groans before he licks his lips and he used his fingers to finger Tai Ping and Me-Mow's assholes, three fingers from the get go to boot.

Me-Mow groans from that action while Tai Ping was on the same boat while trying to take more of Finn's dick in her mouth.

Finn just enjoyed the feeling for a bit while he could feel his backed up load from earlier build up again and Tai Ping could feel it in her mouth while Finn's cock throbbed harder and harder before he looks at Me-Mow.

"**Oi Me-Mow… do something otherwise I might as well focus on Ping here!" **Finn growled out while he speeds up the fingering with Tai Ping but slows his own with Me-Mows in turn.

Me-Mow didn't like that when she felt that before she grins a bit at Finn for a second before she got down and brought her head to Finn's ball sack before she starts to lick it.

Finn groans in a pleased way before he finger's Me-Mow's asshole a bit harder to match the groaning Tai Ping's speed who groans and moans as she sucked Finn's dick at a harder rate.

Me-Mow groans in a pleased way as she continues to lick Finn's balls before putting one of them in her mouth.

Finn moans more while he fingers the duo's pussies a bit more while he enjoyed the looks in Tai Ping's and Me-Mow's eyes before he thrusts his hips and his cock went a bit deeper into Tai Ping's mouth as time went on.

Both Tai Ping and Me-Mow have growing lust in their eyes while looking a bit fucked up as Me-Mow kept pleasing Finn's balls while Tai Ping kept sucking his dick like there was no tomorrow before using her tongue to lick the tip a few times.

Finn growls in a content way while he enjoyed the tongue work.

"**Hehe… guess you two sluts enjoy this already and I haven't even fucked you two yet… but don't worry… I'll fix that soon." **Finn growls out while he could feel his dick throb more and more as time went on.

Tai Ping felt the human's dick throbbing which caused the warden to double her efforts as Me-Mow kept pleasing Finn's balls.

A minute passed before he surprised the duo when he pulled his hands from both of their asses and placed them on their heads and forced Tai Ping to deepthroat his cock and Finn roars when he blew his load in Tai Ping's mouth, and it seemed the potion made him even more productive when he really filled Tai Ping up.

Me-Mow was surprised when she witnessed this as Tai Ping was shocked at the amount Finn let out before gags and tries to swallow Finn's cum.

For 10 seconds, Finn keeps cumming in Tai Ping's mouth before he gripped Tai Ping's hair tightly and pulled her off his cock while his hand went to grip his cock tightly to hold back his remaining load before he forced Me-Mow to take his cock deep into her mouth before he starts to let the rest of his load fly into her with a deep growl while Tai Ping could breath after she coughed a few times.

Me-Mow was shocked by that action before gagging from the amount before trying to swallow it.

Thankfully she was successful for the most part, but some of it still made a mess on her chin and breasts before Finn tapped off fully after another 10 seconds before he lets go of Me-Mow's head after pulling her head off his cock and he fired one last shot of his load onto her face, making Me-Mow close her left eye as a result.

Tai Ping was able to see that as Me-Mow tries to catch her breath after finally swallow the rest of Finn's cum.

Finn chuckles at that while his dick stayed at full power.

"**Gotta say… not bad mouths on you two… hope your pussies and asses are just as good when I fuck them to the point that no one else will be able to satisfy you!"** Finn growled out when he gave the duo lustful looks while he licks his lips like some kind of lust fueled beast and this was just turning him on more.

Tai Ping and Me-Mow were surprised at the way Finn spoke which made them shiver a bit.

Finn then used a finger to gesture for one of them to approach again.

"**So… who wants their pussy destroyed first?" **Finn growled out with an amused tone to his voice.

Both girls looked to one another before they eyed Finn and his *weapon* a few times before Me-Mow spoke first.

"I'll take a shot at you. If it's alright with the warden here." She said with a challenging smirk before looking at Tai Ping.

"Hehe, fine by me, might as well see how well this Human… destroys this pussy's pussy." Tai Ping said before giggling a bit.

Though Finn didn't register that when all he could think about was Me-Mow going first when the choice was made and while Me-Mow sweatdrops at Tai Ping's joke, Finn used a surprisingly strong grip on her shoulder and forced her onto her back before Me-Mow fully realized it and a moment later Finn got on top of her with his cock aimed at her folds.

Tai Ping blinked when she saw that while Me-Mow, who was still a bit surprised, had a light blush in her face before grinning at Finn.

"Well then , plan to really show me what you're capable of… or are you scared?" She said in a taunting way.

Finn grins a bit more before he surprised Me-Mow when he smashed his lips onto hers and forced his cock balls deep into her, busting into her womb past her cervix and starts to hump away like a man possessed when he was going to make good on his word to destroy Me-Mow's pussy while he had a wild, fully lustful look in his eyes.

Tai Ping blushes brightly after seeing that while Me-Mow's eyes widen before groaning loud in Finn's mouth as she feels her pussy getting severely pounded.

Finn with the potion in him didn't care if Me-Mow couldn't walk right after this, right now, he used both his arms to go under Me-Mow's body and gripped her shoulders tightly which allowed Finn to pretty much bash Me-Mow's womb into oblivion with how big the bulge in her womb was, he didn't even care when Me-Mow clawed at his back and he starts to bleed a little and even then he fucked her harder and harder like the pain turned him on more.

Me-Mow groans again a few times before she starts to moan at the feeling before her legs actually wrapped around Finn's waist before the ex con's toes curled.

For a bit, Tai Ping watched with a blush as Finn keeps on fucking Me-Mow before he moved his hands to her ass and griped it tightly while he leaned up and had Me-Mow bounce hard on his cock while his fingers dug into her ass, the sound of the impact of the drops showed that this wasn't a light fucking or even one that was for normal sex… no… this one was purely for dominating purposes and the look on Me-Mow's face when Finn broke the kiss spoke volumes.

Me-Mow, who was blushing brightly, was moaning loudly with her tongue sticking out while having a fucked up look on her face.

Finn in turn grits his teeth when he held his orgasm back for as long as he could while the muscles in his human arm bulged when he fucked Me-Mow harder and harder, if anything Me-Mow would definitely not walk right after this and be bruised beyond belief for a bit with her ass and the inside of her womb taking the main points of Finn's power.

Me-Mow this time hugged Finn a bit tight and had her claws digging onto his back to excite the berserked human as her pussy tightens on his dick.

Finn growls and groans for a couple more minutes before he threw his head back and roars when he pushed himself balls deep into Me-Mow's pussy and flooded it with his sperm which seemed to jet out of him from how hard he was cumming.

Me-Mow moans loud with ecstasy as she felt her womb getting filled beyond belief.

Finn keeps on cumming inside of Me-Mow before he tapped off 10 seconds later and pants for breath for a few seconds while Me-Mow was still trying to recover from what just happened as Finn's load leaks out of her pussy and onto the bed.

Me-Mow shudders as she felt the berserk human's cum pooling around in her womb as the ex con tries to catch her breath while blushing.

"O-Oh… fuck." She said.

A few seconds later, Finn growled when he flipped Me-Mow onto all fours and the sudden shift caused her face to fall onto the bed while Finn aimed his cock at Me-Mow's ass.

"**Not yet!" **Finn growls before he forced his cock balls deep into Me-Mow's asshole which caused Me-Mow's eyes to widen and she lets out a loud nya like noise when she didn't expect something like this so soon before Finn starts to fuck her ass just as hard as when he fucked her pussy after gripping her hips tightly.

Tai Ping was shocked when she saw Finn do that along with how forceful he was. It made the warden actually feel turned on by that.

Finn in turn keeps on fucking Me-Mow's ass before he raised his robotic hand and smacks Me-Mow's ass a few times, he even sped up his thrust more so he could enjoy how tight Me-Mow was getting under his barrage.

Me-Mow was moaning and groaning loudly as her ass was getting pounded greatly but surprisingly in this scenario, the ex con starts to enjoy it as her ass squeezes Finn's dick a bit.

Finn then leaned down and with one hand, had Me-Mow look at him before Finn smashed his lips onto Me-Mow's before his tongue went to dominate the feline humanoids and thanks to his added strength, there was nothing Me-Mow could do to counter as Finn treats her as his bitch when he fucked her harder and harder.

Me-Mow moans more into the kiss before she actually kissed back and had her tongue interacts with Finn's tongue.

Finn growls in content from that while he keeps on fucking Me-Mow's ass, all of Finn's thoughts right now were of making sure that Me-Mow couldn't walk right… Me-Mow on the other hand...

'_Oh fuck!... this is the most intense fucking that I ever got. Not even the warden or the other prisoners could do that. Damn I hope this doesn't stop.'_

Thankfully for Me-Mow, Finn keeps on fucking her ass while changing positions a few times to keep things fresh and after having her on her back again, this time Finn had her on her back still but he had gripped her ankles while he held them up in the air while he stood over Me-Mow and was raising and lowering his dick into Me-Mow's ass like a merceless piston.

"O-Oh fuck yeah!" Me-Mow moans loud as she was loving this as Tai Ping blush brightly as she kept watching before thinking this.

'_Damn… this is hot. If only I had some popcorn with me… though its a good thing I record all my sessions with people in here… going to be a good watch later.'_

A couple minutes later and Finn lowered his dick to fully hilt inside of Me-Mow's ass and he roars when he fired his load into her, all the while pulling her ankles to keep her from getting away.

Me-Mow groans and moans loudly with ecstasy as she felt her ass getting filled up before feeling her ass tightens around the berserk human's dick again before climaxing through her pussy.

Finn rides out his orgasm before he tapped off and lets go of Me-Mow's ankles which caused Me-Mow to fall on the bed and semen flowed from her ass as a result.

Me-Mow's body shook with mini orgasms as she had a pleased and fucked up look on her face as her tongue hung from her mouth a bit as she looks at Finn for a moment.

Finn grins at her while his cock was still at full power.

"**Better rest up bitch, because once I'm through with the warden here, I'm going to come back for you." **Finn growled out and it sounded like a promise before he looks at Tai Ping to see how she was doing while he had his wide lust filled grin on his face.

Tai Ping blushes from the look as her folds was a bit soaked. Either she was fingering herself or was wet from watching Finn owning Me-Mow.

A minute later, Finn had Tai Ping off the bed and had her hands clawing the walls while he had a good grip on her hips and was already fucking her pussy hard and fast with a grin on his face when he loved the tightness.

Tai Ping groans loudly as she grinds her teeth from having her pussy fucked while trying to keep strong.

Meanwhile with Gamma and Bubblegum when they got back to the Candy Kingdom at slightly different times...

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum's lab/ Gamma, Bubblegum, Zeta**

As Gamma and Bubblegum walk into the lab, Zeta overheard a slight conversation going on with the duo.

"So what are the chances that Finn outlasts Me-Mow and Tai Ping?, pretty sure they are getting it on even as we speak so we can at least focus on dealing with meeting with one of those guys from the guild so we can make an offer." Gamma said while she walked next to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum, though blushing, had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmmm well it's hard to say, but Finn does have great… performances… and always knows how to wing it but to me… Finn will definitely make them limp for a week. Maybe two if they're not in a coma."

"Maybe, but let me tell you that Finn has yet to get truly serious, remember those bracelets with parts of my core it them?, well give him the earth attribute one and he would have the stamina to outlast even you, and don't get me started on the combo's Finn can make with the rest, though just to be safe, I'll be having Alpha hold onto that one so Finn's evil side won't come out." Gamma said while she crossed her arms on her armored chest.

Bubblegum, who had heard of the fragments, was a bit cautious about the Twilight fragment.

"You have a point there." She said.

"Yeah, still hopefully we can find a way to let a person use more then two fragments since they are in bracelets… maybe anklets so that four can be used at once?, anyway, thanks again for getting the paperwork for Me-Mow's release… though I still recommend making some kind of judicial system here to make things fair for everyone, not just purely for yourself, should also help with keeping you relaxed with one last thing to worry about." Gamma said while Bubblegum followed Gamma towards Zeta who looks at them.

"Yo, did the negotiations work out?, considering I heard that Finn could be getting it on with two new ladies, seems things went well." Zeta said while she had one eye closed for some reason.

Bubblegum blinked when she saw Zeta.

"In… more ways than one." She said but noticed the one eye closed.

"What happened to your eye Zeta?"

"Oh that?, well Gamma had me keep an eye on the screen so…" Zeta said before she points to a table were a robotic eye was looking at the screens which caused Gamma to blink when she realized what Zeta did thanks to the eye looking around at each screen… though Bubblegum however…

Bubblegum was shocked that Zeta was able to pull out her own eye and just leaves it on the table like nothing.

Gamma saw the look before she sighs and walked to the table and picked the eye up before she brought it to the stunned candy princess.

"Its fully robotic princess, nothing wrong with taking our optics out since the eye is purely wireless so we don't have to worry about cords." Gamma said before she hands the eye over to Bubblegum and when it was in her hands, it turned in some kind of glass or plastic like shell and its camera focused on Bubblegum a few times.

Bubblegum blinked in amazement as she examines the eye a bit closer.

She saw that instead of vain like bits where the red was, it was some kind of microscopic wires and the eye felt like it was in a smooth ball to protect the circuitry inside, all in all, while it looked like an eyeball, it was far from it even if it looked like one.

"Remarkable." Bubblegum said before she gave the eye back to Zeta.

"Hehe, thanks, if Guinevere was alive, she would be happy to hear that, you two would get along with machinery alone." Zeta said when she slipped her eye back into her skull and blinked a couple times when it spun back into place for a clear view.

Bubblegum did remember Finn telling her about Guinevere a.k.a his ancestor.

"Well if she was alive, it would be nice to talk with her about science and stuff. There is also Finn's mother."

"Yeah, Minerva, seems to me the females of Finn's family like to use medieval type of names, once we get done with talking with the guild of assassins, and get Delta here to get her recharged and caught up to speed, she and I will go to get Minerva, thankfully Finn's arm has her coordinates so it will be a simple trek to get there… or flight in Delta's case as she carries me there, though we will have to worry about energy issues so I would suggest a solar powered charging bed or something or maybe something portable so Delta and I don't fall into the sea." Gamma said while she could picture herself holding onto Delta's talons while they fly over the sea and could picture Delta running out of gas and she and Gamma crash into the sea.

"Then I'll make sure to create something to help make sure that you both have energy for traveling to and return home." Bubblegum said.

"Hehe great, maybe Delta and I should reward you if you make something that can do so." Gamma said while she smirks lightly at Bubblegum with a lustful look in her eyes.

Bubblegum blushes brightly from that.

"Y-Yes well, the reward can wait after we deal with a few other things first."

"Yeah, dealing with the meeting so we can even talk with the people in charge of Ash's hit on Finn, Zeta, did Flambo and Mini Marcy get here?" Gamma said while Zeta shook her head.

"Nah, Big Marceline is letting them crash at her place but no sight of that ass yet thankfully." Zeta said when she moved to sit on the charging table again while she looks at the screen that showed Marceline's place.

Bubblegum also went to the screen to see how her friend was doing since she was still concerned for the Vampire Queen.

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's home/ Big Marceline, Mini Marcy, Flambo**

Time passed to a few hours later to show Flambo coming too while he was laying on the frying pan from earlier while Mini Marcy snuggles into Flambo's side thanks to how warm he was while Big Marceline was watching a moving nearby and heard Flambo groan as he came too and sat up which caused Mini Marcy to stir as well.

"O-Oh…. Wow that was something." Flambo said while he rubbed his eyes with his paws.

Marceline floats into the kitchen before she eyes the two.

"Hey Flambo. Enjoyed your nap?" She asked with a smirk.

Flambo blushed before he grins at Marceline.

"Yous know it toots, after having that much fun with one interesting dame and cuddling with smaller version helped more." Flambo said while he grins at the Mini Marcy who blushed a bit when Flambo did that.

Marceline chuckled a bit when she saw that.

"I bet. Thanks again for cheering up and then some, dude."

Flambo blushed when he heard that before rubbing the back of his tiny head.

"Hehe, well with how good things were, I's may stop by again soon… if Mini Marcy doesn't knock me out before hand hehe." Flambo said before he winks at Mini Marcy.

Mini Marcy blushes before she playfully hits Flambo's arm.

Flambo chuckles again and when Mini Marcy looked away, Flambo quickly rubbed his arm that Mini Marcy hit for a moment.

Marceline snickered when she knew her mini self had a good arm.

"So what's the plan to finally stop the donk for good?"

"Huh?, plan?, oh yeahs!, well long story short toots, Finn and the others are trying to locate a contact for the guild and short and simple, outbid Ash's hit on Finn to cancel it out, thanks to Finn's adventures hes got more then enough treasure and if thats not enough, Bubblegum would chip in, not sure what they would do if they can't outbids that donk even with all that loot but we can adapt from there, I mean sure we coulds try and take the guild down, but we don't know where their base is or what their numbers are so better play it smart then go for an uphill battle right?" Flambo said while he looks at Big and Mini Marcy to see if they were following.

Said duo were shocked at the idea while Marceline was more surprised that Finn would use his own treasure to out bid Ash's bid. It made the Vampire Queen love Finn more seeing how far he would go to not only save him but her as well.

However, she did ask this question.

"But how will they find this contact? Those guys at the guild like to cover their tracks when keeping the location of their base a secret."

"Well I's heard that they have a person who may know inside of Bubblegum's prison… Me-Mow the Ex- assassin turned bounty hunter, pretty sure if… yeah a few hours passed… pretty sure Bubblegum and Gamma got the info and Finn is… paying Me-Mow back for the info in the fun way if yous get what I's mean while Gamma and Bubblegum deal with the contact for the guild if the info is legit, they said Me-Mow would stay in the prison even if she was freed since the guild could try and kill her if they found out that she was the one who told about the contact, makes sense if you think about it, though if that place is what I think it is, Finn maybe dealing with more then just the possibly ex-con if the Warden is involved, Tai Ping the Panda woman, think of her as a rare kind of bear humanoid woman." Flambo said while chuckling at the look on big and Mini Marcy's faces.

Said duo was shocked when they heard that info especially the part with Finn plowing Me-Mow and this Tai Ping woman.

Flambo chuckles again before he stood up.

"Still I's shouldn't overstay my welcome, if yous gots any more charcoal even if its just a bit, I's can get going with a big boost of energy and let Mini Marcy ride on my back." Flambo said while he grins at Marceline.

Mini Marcy blush before Marceline, who regains her composure, spoke up.

"I think I have a few left." She said before floating to the kitchen and a moment later, she comes back with 5 charcoals.

Flambo perked up when he saw the charcoal and got to his tiny feet and waits for Marceline to toss them his way.

Marceline smirks before she did exactly that as she tossed the charcoals to the flambit.

Flambo did some surprising flips and tricks when that happened and his body flared a bit to show a healthier glow.

"Phew, that hits the spot, primo charcoal, guess this must be stuff I's missed because it has some steak like taste to it." Flambo said while he patted his stomach.

"Hehe, that's the idea." Marceline said.

"Right, anyways I's won't keep you for long, I'll stop by in… say a week?, if so you better have a lot more coal because I's have yet to show my 100% form to you." Flambo said to Big Marceline with a lustful look in his eyes.

Marceline blinked a bit when she heard that before chuckling.

"Then I'll make sure to get a week's worth of coal here just to see what you're hiding." She said with a smirk.

Flambo chuckles before he looks at Mini Marcy.

"So do yous have anything that Mini Marcy can wears?, pretty sure I's can't take hers to the others in the nude… sunlight and all." Flambo said while he looks at the cave entrance past the window and showed that outside of the cave, the sun shining was outside.

Marceline was thoughtful before she spoke up.

"Give me a moment to figure this out." She said before she floats out to the kitchen and heads to her room.

Flambo nods before he sat next to Mini Marcy while she and Flambo wait for a bit to see what Big Marceline would bring here when they heard shuffling up in Marceline's room.

Mini Marcelin snuggles up to Flambo as more shuffling was heard.

Flambo blushed before Marceline returned a few minutes later.

"Sorry for the wait, had to cobble together something with some scissors and sewing skills that I got but…" Big Marceline said before she passed Mini Marcy a small surprisingly well made tiny dress with a pair of pants and boots to go along with it and there was even a cloak that she could wear with an attachable mask to cover her nose and mouth, all in all it looked like Marceline did surprisingly well in such a short time.

Mini Marceline smiles before she grabs the outfit and starts putting it on.

"Wow. Had nos idea yous a mean tailor." Flambo said.

"Hehe, well you don't think I buy all my outfits do you?, sometimes I had to make do with making outfits, a girls gotta need a fancy functional outfit that can make surviving Ooo look good." Big Marceline said while she watched Mini Marcy get dressed and she was wearing the outfit which showed her curves well if one missed the cloak that she put on a moment later, all in all, Mini Marcy looked adorable.

Flambo let out a whistle making Mini Marceline blush before Flambo looks at Big Marceline.

"Yous should have a business doing this."

"Hehe thanks, if I didn't have some rocking talent with music I might… keyword might have gone into the clothing business, here's a tiny toy umbrella by the way, it opens and closes but don't expect much protection from the rain." Big Marceline said when she passed Mini Marcy a small toy like umbrella.

Mini Marceline looks at the umbrella before giving Big Marceline a thumbs up.

Big Marceline chuckles before she looks at Flambo.

"So, think yous got the energy to get going now?" Marceline said while she jokingly impersonates Flambo's speech pattern for a moment.

Flambo chuckles.

"Oh yeahs."

"Alright, you two get going then, I'll hold down the fort here and hope for some good news in the future." Big Marceline said while she helped Flambo to the floor and Mini Marcy moved to float onto Flambo's back with a smile on her face.

"See yous later." Flambo said before he starts leaving.

Marceline smiles before she got a smirk on her face.

"Hey Flambo, one thing before you go." Big Marceline said before she floats over to Flambo and Mini Marcy.

"Huh? What's that?" Flambo said after stopping.

A moment later, Big Marceline moved and kissed Flambo on the cheek before she floats up a bit out of Flambo's reach and opened the door for him and Mini Marcy.

"For luck." Big Marceline said while she smiles at Flambo.

Flambo blushes before he and Mini Marceline starts leaving the house.

Big Marceline waved them off before she closed the door, and with Mini Marcy making sure that the outfit she was wearing was set up right one last time and the toy umbrella was covering the rest of her body, she had a good grip of Flambo when he starts to run on all fours out of the cave and towards the Candy Kingdom.

Meanwhile with Gamma and Bubblegum...

* * *

**Ooo/ ?/ Gamma, Bubblegum**

The Green armored robotic woman and the princess scientist, after making sure that Flambo and Mini Marcy's arrival would be a good one thanks to Zeta, left the Candy Kingdom in one of Bubblegum's vehicles and was heading to one of the locations on the map of Ooo where a contact for the guild would normally be around this time, the dates for the contacts to appear were weekly and only at certain hours, thankfully for Gamma and Bubblegum, this contact normally frequants a bar in a small nameless town but it did have some people coming and going, unfortunately they had to leave right after Flambo left the cave to keep on time so they would have to see them later.

When Gamma and Bubblegum got into town, they got the attention of some people since a princess was pretty much something no one sees everyday in these parts and while they were walking to the bar after Bubblegum got the ride for her and Gamma secured, a few rough looking men followed them and one of them got the two women's attention when not only did these men seem drunk but were giving them looks that showed less than friendly looks as well.

"What's a couple of classy bitches like yourselves doing in a place like this?" The thug said with a creepy grin.

Gamma just rolled her eyes before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Ignore them, right now we have more pressing matters to get to so we don't miss the time for that contact." Gamma said while she tried to get Bubblegum to ignore the drunkards.

However the thugs got in front of the duo.

"What's the rush? We can show you two ladies a good time if you play nice." Said one thug.

"First off we're already taken by Finn the Human and even if we did *want* to have some fun, which we don't right now considering you guys look unsteady on your feet… we are on a deadline right now to meet with someone, so we don't have time to deal with drunkards like you." Gamma said bluntly to the drunkards who got in front of her.

The thug leader had a tick mark.

"Of that guy? Pffft, we'll show you two what a real a man can do." He said before he and a couple of his men got closer while Bubblegum got a bit guarded.

Gamma sighs before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Please stand back your highness… let me take care of these idiots." Gamma said while she gestured for Bubblegum to step back.

Bubblegum did so while the thug leader laughed.

"What can you do?, you're outnumbered, and… you're a woman."

"True but three things first… one, just because I'm a woman doesn't make me weak, two, I am a robot so I am more than I appear to be, and three… I may be outnumbered… but I have you outgunned." Gamma said when she points her hands at the thugs and slots opened in her palms before she shot balls of electrical energy at two of the goons which launched them with surprising force onto their backs after crashing into a far away wall while Gammas got a cold look in her eyes.

"That was the lowest power setting… unless you are willing to get vaporized I suggest you leave… now!" Gamma said while her palms glowed with energy to show to the thugs that she was charging her next attack in warning.

The thugs jolt before they quickly started to leave for their lives though due to their drunken state, few of them crashed into garbage cans and the rest fell a few times.

Gamma rolled her eyes before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Are you alright your highness?" Gamma said while she made sure to power down her arms for a moment to get rid of any lingering sparks from her hands and shook them a few times, using those always made her hands numb somewhat so she didn't use the ranged weapons normally.

Bubblegum, who was relieved, walked up to Gamma.

"Indeed I am. Are you okay Gamma?"

"I am fine, I did repel these idiots after all, I'm going to need to tune my ranged blasters to not make my hands this numb though later, so I'll stick with close combat for now." Gamma said while she checked her internal clock.

"We have a few minutes left to talk with the contact so lets get going your highness or we would need to wait a week to try again." Gamma said to get things on track while she walked to the bar.

Bubblegum follows after Gamma in a fast pace while hoping to catch the contact in time.

Thankfully they made it to the bar with a couple minutes to spare and saw that the place didn't look as crowded as they had thought before Gamma and Bubblegum approach the counter to talk with the barkeep.

"Hmmm?, well what do we have here, the infamous princess of the Candy Kingdom, what do need in my bar in the middle of nowhere?" The Barkeep said while Gamma cleared her throat.

"We are here to speak with someone, and we don't have time for pleasantries, I'll make it brief, we're trying to get in contact with a person who can get in contact with the guild of assassins so we can get a conditional hit canceled on Finn the Human, do you know anyone here who fits that bill?, if its gold that you need to even get in contact with the contact then we brought plenty here for that, or will you need something else to even know who the contact is?" Gamma asked while she crossed her arms and to keep things all business.

The bartender blinks at the story before he chuckles.

"Well. I'll save you ladies some time. I'm the contact."

Gamma and Bubblegum blink at that before Gamma narrowed her optics.

"Doubtful, first off why tell us you are the contact since it would make you a prime target for anyone wanting to get to the guild for revenge?, second, your only telling part of the truth… I can read a person's facial expression and body language pretty well… I'm guessing you're a Contact for the Contact to keep things safe, and third… why even tell us that in the first place since this bar doesn't look like its closing for awhile." Gamma said to point out the closing time on the door doesn't match what she was told with the meeting time on the map.

Bubblegum had a serious face as the bartender chuckles nervously.

"Okay you got me. I'll tell you where he is for a few pieces of coin."

Gamma reached into a compartment in her armor and pulled out 5 pieces of gold before she sets it on the counter.

"5 now for the contact and 5 later after everything is done with, can't give all the gold we have after all for just meeting the contact right?" Gamma said while she had a serious look on her face.

"_Very well then. My contact is sitting in a booth alone upstairs." _The Bartender whispered.

Gamma nods before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Lets go, the sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can leave." Gamma said before she walked away from Bubblegum and the Bartender who took the coins.

Bubblegum thanked the bartender before following Gamma.

A minute later, the two went to the second floor and they saw that the floor was surprisingly empty, not a person in sight as far as they could see.

"Strange… the Bartender said there should be someone here… did we miss the time and they left before we could get here?" Bubblegum said before Gamma's eyes narrow and she got in front of one of the booths.

"No… seems we got here just in time since I'm picking up a person's heat signature in this booth… either some kind of invisibility spell or some kind of tech to make them invisible… so…" Gamma said right when she points a hand at the signature.

"Unless you show yourself I'll consider it an act of hostility and open fire, I warn you that my electric bullets are not going to be just a simple knock out at this distance." Gamma said with a cold look in her eyes as her right hand slowly charges the attack.

Bubblegum blinks before the duo heard chuckling.

"Very perceptive."

Gamma keeps her eyes on the heat signature as a figure starts to appear like they were exiting a mirage somehow, and from the sound of their voice, it was hard to tell if they were male or female thanks to the mask they were wearing which warped their voice to sound like a male and female and their outfit made it hard to make out more details aside from it being black and poofy near the waist and other parts to keep their gender hidden but thin enough to allow them to move fast while Gamma lowered her hand.

"I take it your one of the contacts for the guild correct?, if this was some kind of prank then don't expect me to be so kind in the next few seconds since I had to deal with drunks and a bartender who tried to trick the princess and I while we were running out of time." Gamma said while her hands sparked with electrical energy.

The contact chuckled again.

"Alright. Alright. Let's be civilized now." The contact said.

"Very well but one thing first… you and your guild are dumbasses for talking with Ash the Wizard since it deals with us dealing with a conditional hit that he made on Finn the Human." Gamma said before she moved to sit on the other side of the table where she could get a good look at the contact while Bubblegum got next to her.

"Even so, the man paid good money. Which is surprising since that dumb boob is both lousy at paying and never tips." The contact said.

"Then you should have done the math and declined the payment, Finn the Human is one of the main reasons you are still sitting here but I'm not here to talk on poor choices, Bubblegum and I are here to buy out Ash's hit on Finn so we can deal with him, thanks to that hit on Finn which can only be done if Ash is killed, Ash is forcing himself on Marceline the vampire Queen twice a month, as you can see from this video file, it goes into more detail but we did gather one thing… if Ash goes too far… what's to stop Marceline from sending Finn to Hunson's dimension and letting Marceline end Ash and go after each and everyone of you fuckers?... she went after all the Vampires on Ooo so I'm sure mortal assassins would be a simple breeze for her… I'm just trying to make an offer that will get you all some gold so no one gets out of this without something." Gamma said while she played the video of Marceline and Ash's talk while Zeta and Finn listened in.

"Though the part with Finn getting taken to Hunson is just a theory on my part since I haven't spoken with Marceline yet… but if anything does happen to Ash I'll have Marceline keep Finn from you guys while she deals with you all… its not a threat… it's a promise since you assassins seem to have a knack for getting on the Royal's bad sides as of late." Gamma said with an emotionless look on her face while Bubblegum in the meantime…

Bubblegum had a serious look since she would do anything to protect Finn and Marceline as the contact was thoughtful.

"Hmmm, interesting point. Seems no good can come from dealing with a low life like Ash."

"And yet you all did deal with him, personally I just want to get this done and over with so what would it take to actually get in contact with someone from the guild who can get this hit cancelled?, if its money then we shouldn't have trouble since were using plenty from Finn's treefort, Bubblegum's treasury…. And if needed I'm willing to part with some info on where I was created if needed." Gamma said while shocking Bubblegum at the last part.

"G-Gamma. You can't be serious on that last part." She said.

"You said so yourself Bubblegum, nothing is too much to keep our loved ones safe, besides I wouldn't give the more deadly stuff to the guild, just some stuff on how certain robotics are used and other things that anyone could have used in the pre-mushroom war… ideas and blueprints that would have been worth millions back then… so who knows how much gold they would get if they invest in just a few of these plans since magic is more eco friendly and all that." Gamma said while she glanced to see how the contact would react to hearing that.

Bubblegum knew that Gamma was right as the Contact was thoughtful at Gamma's offer before it spoke.

"Let me contact my boss and he'll tell me what he thinks."

"Very well, you know where to send a letter if you need us or do you just need to make a quick phone call?" Gamma asked while she had a purely business look on her face.

"It will be a quick phone call." The contact said before pulling out its phone and starts dialing.

Gamma and Bubblegum wait with patient looks while the contact starts calling their boss.

"Hey Boss… yeah we got someone… no not quite a hit… yeah its a rare counter offer… yeah… yeah… I'll let them know…" The Contact said before they looks at Gamma and Bubblegum.

"The Boss will come talk with you and will accept any possible offers on two conditions, one is that you are to bring no weapons, magic is fine since its something that can't be physically carried but that parts for security issues, we had a few incidents were some people tried to kill the boss and tried to use this as a ploy so before you can get to the meeting point you two will have to… well to put it in light terms get in special outfits that we give so there is no double cross, and with some people watching to make sure you have no hidden weapons, does that make sense?" The Contact said while Gamma nods her head.

"Indeed, but as you can plainly see, I'm robotic so while I can seal my weapons, I can still use my strength to my advantage." Gamma said which made the Contact chuckle a bit.

"No need for worries, as long as you have nothing on you to consider a weapon, we won't give you issues, though to be fair some people will… give you two a thorough check if you go through with this… ever hear of a cavity search?, if not then its where the insides of your body… mainly your asses are checked for anything illegal, trust me, for an assassin, you would be surprised as to what people can hide in their bodies nowadays, did you know someone tried to sneak a bomb into one of the meetings in their womb?, personally didn't believe it myself but the woman who did try and bring it in blew herself up and we never knew so were doing a more… intimate search if you know what I mean, sorry but considering a situation like that happened, can't be too careful." The Contact said which made Gamma hum a bit.

"Well I personally don't mind but…" Gamma said before she looks at Bubblegum to see how she would handle all of that.

Bubblegum, though gulped, paled after hearing that part on the suicide bomber.

The Contact chuckles before they looks at Gamma.

"Still considering your princess friend here has been the one mainly talking, I'm wondering if I should even put in a good word with the others to keep the frisking to a minimum, I mean I've heard that she used to date the Vampire Queen I would have thought she would be the one talking and your just the muscle, granted I have been wrong before but still…" The Contact said when they noticed Bubblegum's lack of talking during this conversation.

Bubblegum blinked before she gave the contact a serious look.

"I may not have been speaking but it doesn't mean I don't show concern for the people I love. I would do anything to save them and if they want to check my ass then so be it. I'll even let them fuck me just to get it over with."

"Hehe, interesting you should say that, to give some mercy to the people getting checked… well an aphrodisiac is used to numb the pain and well… lets just say for the men getting checked its pretty much a good thing for them since they don't feel too much pain, and some ladies enjoy it, I'll make sure to let them know what you just said, anyway I'll get in touch with you in a few days in some way to let you know when the meeting will take place, condition two is pretty simple though, wear a blindfold when you two come and go to the meeting point, it keeps people from trying to find their way back and even if Ms. Bot here uses GPS, we change the meeting point every time so trying to use that is no go, anyway got any questions before we end this meeting?" The Contact said which caused Gamma to clear her throat.

"Just to check but if Ash dies before this deal goes down…" Gamma said before the contact finished for her.

"Then our assassins would go after Finn till he is dead, we run a business after all and we have a reputation of ending anyone once we get the gold, and considering you got this info on where I am from one of our own… or more like one of our own who failed to even pass her test and was kicked out as a result, I'll make sure no one knows about your soon to be free jailbird… mind reading magic just to let you know, the longer I'm around someone, the more open their thoughts are… and she would owe me one as well so nice to know that I won't send people after her." The Contact said before grinning when they looked at Bubblegum to show where their magic was most focused on.

Bubblegum's eyes widened in shock when she realized that the contact was reading her mind during the entire conversation.

Gamma in turn got narrowed eyes before she sighs.

"Considering I don't want her to get the wrong idea and considering I don't need mind reading powers to tell what you are thinking… what would it take for you to plainly forget about Me-Mow." Gamma said while the contact hums a bit.

"Well… considering this is a rare moment for me… how about a good time with the two of you ladies?, I mean I am wondering if that tech you are promising is as good as you say and we know why I'm asking the princess here… aside from the mind reading she does have a great bod and it would prove that her words are not just for show… how about it princess… think you can wow me enough to forget about your soon to be free cat?" The Contact said with a grin on their masked face.

Bubblegum blushes brightly before frowning at the contract.

"If that's what it takes, then yes I'll do it." She said before thinking this.

'_You're gonna owe me big time Me-Mow.'_

"Hehe, great, why don't we get going then… after I get a little taste here and now with the princess going under here and let her see what I got equipped while Miss bot and I talk details on a few things, should keep the princess occupied for a bit before we go to make this little side deal in full." The Contact said before chuckling at the look on Bubblegum's face while pointing a finger under the table.

Bubblegum blinked before looking down and was shocked at what the contact meant when she realized she would have to go under the table and...

Gamma then saw Bubblegum gulp before the princess moved under the table between the group and the Contact moved their legs apart to show a surprisingly large bulge in their pants.

'_Oh Glob.' _Bubblegum thought before she unzip the contacts pants and fished out his dick.

Though to Bubblegum's shock… she didn't see balls under the dick which was a shocking 11 inches, it seems the Contact had both genders which made the contract chuckle at Bubblegum's surprised look when she got an eyeful of a pussy as well.

"Hehe, surprised princess?, well its not so rare for my kind to have both sets, I'm mainly female looking for the most part but as you can see I have a meaty cock." The Contact said while moving their mask a bit to show sensual looking feminine lips before the mask went back on.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock after hearing that.

'_All this time the contact was a woman? And she had both parts?!' _She thought.

The Contact chuckles while she looks Bubblegum in the eye.

"Well… I don't have all day your highness, if you would be so kind… get a good taste of this cock otherwise I might just mention Me-Mow to the guild hehe." The Contact said with an amused tone to her voice.

Bubblegum gulps as she looks at the contacts dick for a moment.

'_For Finn, Marcy and Me-Mow.' _She thought before mentally repeating it as she lowers her head and starts licking the contact's dick after Bubblegum sticks out her tongue.

A moment later when the tongue touches the Contact's dick, she lets out a slight moan while she took a moment to enjoy not only the feeling of Bubblegum's tongue but to enjoy the fact that her cock was getting worshiped by Bubblegum herself even is it was reluctant.

Bubblegum blushes as she continues to lick the contact's dick before she opens her mouth and swallows it as much as she can.

The Contact groans from the feeling before she looks at Gamma.

"S-So… considering you are a robot… how advanced are you since we have plenty of bots around Ooo that is just as complex." The Contact said while shuddering as Gamma took a moment to think on that.

"I was made as a series of sister bots who were made at the pinnacle of the pre-mushroom war sciences, aside from Bubblegum, I have yet to meet anyone who can match her level of intelligence and the humans in the base I was in either come close or match her individually, she would get along great with them if she could have met them before those humans died out." Gamma said while Bubblegum bobs her head a bit harder on the Contact's dick

Bubblegum bobs her head as she listens before using one hand to rub the contact's folds.

"O-Oh f-fuck… w-well h-hopefully if some of the s-stuff can be b-bargined with… o-our b-boss may g-give a discount… m-maybe more if you make it worth his while since t-this p-princess is working me good." The Contact said while she looks down to see Bubblegum pretty much deep throating her cock.

Bubblegum then slides a couple fingers inside the contact's pussy before thrusting then in and out.

"F-Fuck she is good!, heard from above that you two are Finn's women… guess he must be one hell of a good lay to get multiple women huh?" The Contact groans out while her toes curl in her boots while Gamma watched the contact fidget for a bit.

"Indeed, considering the situation he can be a real beast but still needs work with his stamina." Gamma said while she could tell the contact was getting close, either she was backed up or didn't have much stamina.

Bubblegum keeps bobbing her head and fingers the contact's pussy hard before the Candy Monarch uses her tongue to lick around.

The Contact shuddered before she moved a hand to Bubblegum's head and pets her a few times which made Bubblegum take more of the contacts dick into her mouth.

Bubblegum gags a bit but was able to handle it as she bobs her head harder.

The contact moans a bit from that and could feel her orgasm getting closer as time went on.

"F-Fuck… about to blow here… t-try and s-swallow it all… g-got a good thing going on here with the barkeep and don't want to piss him off." The Contact said when she pets Bubblegum's head a few times.

Bubblegum rolls her eyes a bit as she continues to please the contact's dick and pussy as hard as she can.

The Contact pants and moans for a minute more while she enjoyed Bubblegum's work before she forced Bubblegum to deep throat her cock and she made an audible groan when she came down Bubblegum's throat, filling the candy princess's stomach with plenty of sperm.

Bubblegum's eyes widen at the amount while trying to swallow the Contact's cum and making sure to not spill a single drop.

The contact keeps on groaning and moaning while she rode out her orgasm before she taps off with a groan and lets Bubblegum's head go when she finally finished cumming after 20 seconds.

Bubblegum was able to swallow the rest of the contact's cum before she pulls her head off of the contact's dick.

The Contact had a sigh of relief before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Hehe, thanks for that your highness… I was a bit backed up, did my load taste good?" The Contact said with an amused and sensual tone to her voice.

Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

"It was okay."

"Hehe, oh don't give me that look… from the state of your dress it seems your body liked it a lot your highness." The contact said with a teasing tone to her voice when she saw a slight damp spot on Bubblegum's skirt.

Bubblegum blushes before she turns her head away with a hmph.

The contact chuckles before she put her cock away.

"Well I'll get to have more fun with you and your robot friend later, I'll tell you the meeting point later in exchange for a round for those sweet asses of yours… may bring in a few friends of mine who will help escort you to the meeting point so better expect an orgy." The Contact said while she got up from the booth and stretched her body for a moment while Gamma waits for Bubblegum to get next to her in her chair.

Bubblegum did so before fixing her dress a bit.

Gamma in turn placed a hand on Bubblegum's lap.

"Don't worry, I'll help you feel better while we ride back to the candy kingdom, and Flambo and Mini Marcy maybe there as well so you can talk with her to get to know her again and all that." Gamma said before she moved to kiss Bubblegum on the cheek.

Bubblegum blushes a bit.

"Thank you Gamma."

"No problem your highness, let's get going so we don't have to stay in this area any longer." Gamma said before she waits for Bubblegum to get up from her seat while the contact looks their way.

Bubblegum nods before she gets up from her seat before looking at the contact.

"Thank you for your assistance Mrs?"

"Hehe, sorry but won't tell my name just yet, you'll find out when we have more fun times much much later… girls gotta have some surprises after all, anyway, see you two beauties later." The Contact said before she walked downstairs.

"I'll let the barkeep know you'll be leaving soon so that should save you time." The Contact said while she lightly waved her hand at the duo.

Bubblegum lightly sighs before looking at Gamma.

"At least we made… some progress."

"Indeed, though it seems that aside from gold, we will need to sell our bodies to the guild and possibly the leader to have a shot at getting that hit called off on Finn, hopefully we can have my sisters help with that if needed but only if we work fast enough to get them ready, anyway unless you want to get a drink that's not made of protein, then I suggest we head on out." Gamma said while she got a smirk near the end.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly after hearing that.

"Let's just go."

"Very well." Gamma said before she followed Bubblegum by the Barkeep and the Barkeep winked at them.

"Not bad, heard things from down here, good luck with your new friend when you get the summons." The Barkeep said which caused Gamma to blink when their conversation was overheard… though Gamma could ignore that though Bubblegum… considering the actions she did….

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she realized what the Barkeep meant before she walks out of the building a bit quick.

Gamma was about to walk out before she was forced to catch a bottle of alcohol that the barkeep tossed her way and when she looks at him, all he said was this.

"Consider it a way to make up for what your new friend did, well… I wouldn't be lying if I didn't enjoy the sounds but still, should at least help make sure a possible customer comes back right?" The Barkeep said before Gamma hums and exits the bar while the barkeep went back to clean the counter and Gamma saw Bubblegum getting in the carriage that she was getting in and Gamma followed her inside and Bubblegum noticed the bottle in Gamma's hand.

"Where did you get that?" Bubblegum asked with a confused look.

"Barkeep's free offering, something about coming here again if we're in the area and not meaning to have that situation happen in his establishment, though he didn't deny enjoying the sounds you and the contact made." Gamma said while she passed the bottle to Bubblegum… and it was primo stuff surprisingly enough.

Bubblegum, though blinks at the bottle, blushes when she heard that part about the Barkeep.

"Maybe… let's get back home now."

"Alright, want to try some of this though?, I'll taste it to make sure its not poisoned so you won't worry about having to worry about anything aside from getting drunk on the way back." Gamma said before she uncorked the bottle and took a few swigs of the alcohol before she took a moment to analyze it.

Bubblegum blinks in surprise when she saw Gamma drink the bottle like nothing before waiting for the results.

Gamma pulled away after a couple of swigs before she passed the bottle to Bubblegum.

"Aside from the high alcohol content there is nothing else wrong with the bottle, here, you could use the break after everything that has been going on." Gamma said while the carriage starts to move along the road.

Bubblegum looks at the bottle for a moment before sighing.

"After what happened today, I could use a drink." She said before taking a swig at the bottle.

Gamma watched Bubblegum take a few swings before she surprised Gamma when she drank a bit more and lowered the bottle to show a slightly flush face to show the drink was already affecting her a little.

"W-Wow. This bottle has a nice kick." She said before taking another swig.

"Hmmm." was all Gamma said when she saw Bubblegum get more and more drunk as time went on and she could hear Bubblegum rambling about various things like how messed up this situation was and she couldn't believe no one killed Ash yet and other things while the bottle got more and more empty.

"I-I'll tell yoush… Gamma… if that Assssh bitch didn't exit… oursh lives would be better. Maybe I'll use my… magical science thing and turn that dumbass to an actual bitch. You and your sister's would definitely love to give her a taste of hiser medicine."

"Hmmm… I agree… it would be interesting to teach the he to she bitch a lesson… but just to make sure… what do you think I should do… have them choke on Zeta's dick or have Alpha fuck her ass without mercy… or maybe both at the same time?" Gamma said with a slight smirk when she wondered how… interesting Bubblegum would be as a full on drunk.

Bubblegum drunkenly chuckles.

"I say both but double stuff her holes. Two dicks for each." She said before taking another swig of the bottle.

Gamma chuckles before she had an idea.

"Well… why not live out the fantasy… you seem like you need to relax and I was made for pleasing a good cock as well as supporting people during experiments… so why not make this bumpy carriage ride extra bumpy your highness?" Gamma said with a lustful tone to her voice when she got next to Bubblegum and leaned slowly to see what she would do.

Bubblegum chuckles.

"No problem with that toots." She said before she smashed her lips on Gamma's lips.

Gamma moans into the kiss while she reached for Bubblegum's bottle and when she corked it to keep things from getting wasteful, she got it from Bubblegum and set it on the chair near her while she moved to hug Bubblegum while her armor clicked to show that it was starting to unequip and after a few shuffling moments, Gamma was in the nude and was really making out with Bubblegum now.

Bubblegum moans as she hugs Gamma back before sliding her tongue in the robotic woman's mouth.

Gamma moans from that before she used a hand to gently fondle Bubblegum's right breast while the other went to play with one of her ass cheeks and had her tongue fight with Bubblegum's for a bit.

Bubblegum kept the kiss up while moaning before using her hands to grope Gamma's breasts before squeezing them.

Gamma moans a bit more from that before she surprised Bubblegum when she ripped a hole where the front of her skirt was which showed her pantie covered pussy and Gamma used a few fingers to rip that off as well before she starts to finger Bubblegum's soaked pussy a bit roughly.

Bubblegum groans a bit loud before she decides to do the same thing to Gamma's pussy before moaning.

Gamma lightly moans from that and keeps on fingering Bubblegum's folds and felt the candy royal getting wetter and wetter as time went on and the same could be said for Gamma's pussy which was dripping juices on Bubblegum's hands now.

Bubblegum couldn't tell if her climax was coming as she was too busy trying to please Gamma's pussy while squeezing her breast with one hand.

Gamma groans from that before she pulled her head away from the kiss.

"Y-Your highness… want to test out that new upgrade you gave me before we left?, should help you relax if you want." Gamma said with a lustful but surprisingly shy look in her eyes like she was a virgin for some reason.

Bubblegum chuckles.

"S-Sure. Time we test out that bad boy."

Gamma nods before she concentrates and a moment later her bud glowed with a green light and from it, a dick formed similar to how Epsilon could shrink and grow at will and it seemed Gamma made her's extra big because it was a full 12 inches in length and 3 in width, seems she based it around Flambo's size.

Bubblegum lustfully licks her lips before she grabs Gamma's new cock and starts to stroke it.

Gamma groans when she felt a lot of pleasure in her dick, whether it was from the newly acquired dick or it was from the sensitivity set to high but Gamma gave cute moans and groans while she leaned back in her seat to enjoy Bubblegum's work.

Bubblegum continues this action before she leans down and sticks out her tongue before she starts to lick the dickhead on Gamma's dick.

"O-Oh f-fuck… n-need to adjust the sensitivity later when we get back to the castle…" Gamma moans out while her toes curl a few times on the floor.

Bubblegum chuckles before she opens her mouth and swallows Gamma's dick.

Gamma moans from that before she used a hand to pet Bubblegum's head a few times to show that she liked what Bubblegum was doing.

Bubblegum smirks as she bobs her head harder before deep throating Gamma's dick.

Gamma's hips buckles for a moment while she grits her teeth.

"F-Fuck… s-sorry but I feel like I'm about to blow in a moment." Gamma said when she could feel her cock throbbing a few times in Bubblegum's mouth.

Bubblegum felt that which caused her to bob her head harder before using her tongue to lick the tip.

Gamma grits her teeth while she felt her dick throb more and more before she lets out a groan when she came hard inside of Bubblegum's mouth and it looked like she was made to be productive when she felt her cock fire quite a bit.

Bubblegum hums as she felt that before she tries to swallow the load while stroking Gamma's dick with her hand.

Gamma in turn groans while she rode out her orgasm before she tapped off 15 seconds later and pants for breath while her body cools down after a moment, seems she got that from Zeta's blueprints.

Bubblegum hums as she cleaned Gamma's dick with her mouth after swallowing the rest of the robot woman's cum before Bubblegum pulls her head off of Gamma's dick.

Gamma took a moment to collect herself before she looks at Bubblegum.

"W-Well… seems like this attachment is a success though I'll have to adjust the sensitivity and the size later since it looked like you had trouble taking it into your mouth, do you want to continue by taking these tests further?" Gamma said while her dick stood erect like a tower.

"Hehe, oh yeah. Maybe later, we can do an experiment by mixing cum and what's left in this bottle." Bubblegum said with a lust filled look.

"So alcoholic semen?... well not seeing much logic there so I guess this stuff is really working on you but I'll file that idea away for later… for now let's see how long I can last with a sweet pussy pleasing this cock of mine… you know what most organics say… the first shot is always the quickest so I'm sure I'll last a lot longer now." Gamma said while she gestured for Bubblegum to approach her.

Bubblegum chuckles before she approached Gamma with the sway of her hips before climbing on the robotic woman's lap.

Gamma smiled a small bit when she saw Bubblegum remove her skirt and tossed it aside and Gamma watched Bubblegum aim Gamma's cock to her folds and Gamma shudders when she could feel how wet Bubblegum's folds were.

That's when Bubblegum lowers down before groaning as she felt Gamma's dick enter her pussy.

Gamma groans when she felt that before she placed her hands on Bubblegum's clothed chest and fondles her breasts for a moment.

Bubblegum moans before she raised her hips and slammed it back down before repeating it.

"F-Fuck…" Gamma moans out before Bubblegum managed to get this out.

"S-So… h-how does this feel?… how does my pussy feel… tell me everything s-since were breaking this new part in." Bubblegum moans out while she keeps riding Gamma's cock and thanks to the carriage's bumpy ride, the ride for Bubblegum got bumpier which made it more enjoyable for her.

"I-It f-feels so good… your so tight… wet… warm… I can get why Finn and if Marceline can shapeshift a cock want to fuck this sweet pussy of yours…" Gamma moans out while she used a bit of her strength to rip the front of Bubblegum's dress and bra off and starts to fondle her breasts directly.

Bubblegum grins before she smashed her lips on Gamma's lips before bouncing a bit harder.

Gamma moans into the kiss before she thrusts her hips upwards which caused the head of her cock to bash into Bubblegum's cervix again and again.

Bubblegum moans and groans a bit loud as she felt that before kissing Gamma harder as Bubblegum bounced even harder before her pussy tightens on the robotic woman's dick.

Gamma then moved her hands to Bubblegum's ass and starts to thrust her hips up hard into Bubblegum while her hand fondles the Candy Monarch's sweet ass.

Bubblegum moans from that action as she continues bouncing before shaking her hips a bit as well.

Gamma in turn used a bit of her strength to lift Bubblegum in the air and had Bubblegum on her back on the carriage floor and fucked Bubblegum's pussy again while she keeps laying on her back and Gamma had her hands on the floor.

Bubblegum groans from that but didn't mind before she wrapped her arms and legs around Gamma to make the robotic woman thrust deeper.

Gamma then kissed Bubblegum again while her thrusts got rougher and rougher to show she was about to blow again when she seemed desperate to break into Bubblegum's womb right now.

Bubblegum returns the kiss before moaning and groaning very loud as she hugged Gamma tighter before the Candy Monarch felt her climax approaching closer and closer.

A moment later, Gamma made one last thrust before she managed to get herself balls deep into Bubblegum and busts into her womb before unloading a large amount of synthetic semen into Bubblegum's womb.

Bubblegum moans loud with ecstasy as she held Gamma tightly before climaxing hard from her pussy.

For a bit the duo ride out their orgasms before Gamma tapped off and pulled her cock out of Bubblegum's pussy and her load leaked from Bubblegum's pussy while Gamma cools down and looks to see how Bubblegum was doing.

Bubblegum, who taps off, had a deep blush on her face while she pants for breath.

Gamma, after catching her breath chuckles a bit surprisingly enough.

"So… think you can go a few more rounds?, I believe we should test this cock with that tight ass of yours your highness." Gamma said while her cock grew erect again.

Bubblegum licks her lips when she saw that.

"Oh I can go all day if needed." She said before she turns around and rubs Gamma's dick with her ass cheeks.

Gamma licks her lips after shuddering before she aimed her cock at Bubblegum's asshole before she forced her cock deep into Bubblegum's ass after gripping her hips and starts to fuck her as hard as she could.

Bubblegum let out a loud groan before she starts playing with her breasts as she lets Gamma do her own thing.

Though while that happened, the scene went back to Finn, Tai Ping, and Me-Mow to show Finn still going strong while he fucked Tai Ping's ass while she was held against the headboard while Me-Mow, with her pussy and ass pretty much destroyed for others right now, watched Tai ping get the fucking of her life as Finn seemed to finally go full berserk and was not slowing down as he broke into Tai Ping's ass again and again.

Tai Ping moans and groans loudly with ecstasy while having a very fucked up look on her face as Me-Mow blushes bright at the scene before thinking.

'_Damn… it's been like hours and he's still going. I don't know what was in that potion but that Huntress Wizard lady truly created a sex crazed monster. Then again… that was the most intense fuck that I ever experienced. Pretty sure both my ass and pussy are beyond wrecked for any man, or woman, with dick to use. Better hope that hero here takes responsibility for that if there is no way to heal these holes.'_

Though Finn was no mind reader while he fucked Tai Ping's ass more and more while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer before he pushed himself balls deep into Tai Ping's tight ass before he roars like a beast when he came hard inside of the Panda woman's ass.

Tai Ping moans very loudly before her ass tightens on Finn's dick before the warden climaxed hard from her pussy.

Finn keeps on cumming hard inside of Tai Ping before he tapped off and pulled his dick free of Tai Ping's ass and his load leaked from the Warden's ass.

Tai Ping groans after feeling that as she felt a bit weak in her leg while trying to keep hold on the headboard.

Though she was shocked when Finn, with a still erect dick, growls and pushed his cock balls deep into Tai Ping's pussy and starts to fuck her hard again from the get go.

Tai Ping groans again at the sudden penetration before she begins to moan loudly with her tongue hanging out.

The scene then fades to black as Finn keeps on fucking Tai Ping while Flambo ran his legs off to the Candy Kingdom while Gamma and Bubblegum keep experimenting as they get closer to the candy Kingdom.

* * *

**The scene now showed everyone cleaning up the mess they made as they finished their coffee thanks to some food that they had gotten to go with their drinks, Azure burned the burnable stuff while Cedric zoomed the recyclable stuff to a recycling bin to be dealt with later while Rachel made sure the cups were getting clean as the Spirit sits near Atomsk and Monica.**

"**Ah, now that was an interesting chapter to read, what do you two think?" The Spirit asked as it looks at Atomsk and Monica.**

"**I say it went well. Especially now Finn and his group are this close to stopping Assh for good." Monica said making Atomsk chuckled.**

"**That's true babe but let's not forget the interesting lemons. I mean, Flambo and Marceline? Talk about a first time doing that. And how about Bubblegum x Gamma? And there's also Finn x Me-Mow x Tai Ping."**

"**Yup, and lets not forget the fact that we didn't put Ash here much or at all, and we got Bubblegum and Gamma to set up a meeting with the Guild of assassins after talking with the Contact, and the stuff Bubblegum will have to do to keep Me-Mow safe, looks like things maybe even with Me-Mow and Bubblegum in the end." The Spirit said while it had a wide amused grin on its face.**

"**Hehe yeah. Unless Bubblegum wants to get more even on the ex assassin considering Bubblegum Gamma were talking to a mind reader." Atomsk said while chuckling.**

"**Maybe, but hearing about Me-Mow getting experimented on by Bubblegum could be the reason why Finn's own experiment went so well, Bubblegum tested prototype stuff on her prisoners and Finn's was the final product." The Spirit said to put his two cents in.**

"**Hmmm… that is true." Atomsk said as he was thoughtful.**

"**Something wrong?, granted there are ethics and what not but Bubblegum's prison doesn't have people there like in Me-Mow's case, some are top grade prisoners." The Spirit said in case he was wondering about how questionable Bubblegum was.**

"**Hmm? Oh yeah. Sorry was thinking of something." Atomsk said.**

"**About what?, I may tell the future and read minds but yours is the exception, might as well let us know what's going on in that noodle of yours." The Spirit said while tapping Atomsk's head or attempting to with a finger going through Atomsk's skull harmlessly.**

**Atomsk and Monica sweatdrops before Atomsk moves a bit away from the Spirit.**

"**Hey easy pal. I don't have any ideas yet. Besides, if I did, I can't spoil anything with the readers watching."**

"**Well your the one making things look dramatic, if you didn't want to say anything then don't make us worry about suspenseful before we end this." The Spirit said before it looks at the readers.**

"**Anyway to keep Atomsk from taking our time with things, I would suggest we end this outro right now and get to the next one, anyway unless Atomsk has anything to say, I suggest we end this." The Spirit said with a grin on its face.**

**Atomsk rolls his eyes before speaking.**

"**Nope I'm good. Monica?" He said before looking at his girlfriend.**

"**I got nothing." She said.**

"**Great, now let's end this, see you all next time folks!" The Spirit said while waving to the readers before the scene fades to black.**


	16. Day of the Dead

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME talking with one another.**

"**Boy it's good to be back after that nice Christmas break." Atomsk said.**

**"Yeah, and I bet the readers will like that we are continuing this story after so long." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**So true. Especially to our more loyal viewers." Atomsk said with a smirk.**

**"Yeah, maybe we should do ANVK next… long overdue with making a new chapter with that story." TME said with a curious look on his face.**

"**No kidding, and don't forget the Elder Wood too." Atomsk said.**

**"Indeed, though we should shorten those intros with ANVK, I mean I still have that surprise later but that is separate from that SW thing we have going on for some reason." TME said to help suggest the idea since they are trying to go for shorter intros nowadays.**

"**Yeah… might as well shorten that once we're done with TDR first." Atomsk said.**

**"Right, anyway want to give a short synopsis of what's going on with Finn, Bubblegum, and Marceline while they deal with their own issues in trying to get the guild off their backs." TME said while he crossed his arms.**

"**Sure." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**So last chapter, Finn had an interesting morning with Bubblegum and Gamma. Then there was the hot lemon between Marceline and Flambo followed by a mini Marceline appearing. Next came the visit to Bubblegum's prison when they met the warden, Tai Ping (who's also the same warden in ANVK), and the prisoner and ex- assassin Me-Mow. And though Me-Mow got Finn and Bubblegum in trouble with Gamma, Finn still dominated both Me-Mow and the Warden. Guess that means he just added two more ladies to his harem hehe." He said before chuckling.**

"**Well maybe, but in a nutshell, Finn is currently having his way with Me-Mow and Tai Pin thanks to Huntress's berserking potion and for the most part he was able to keep in control, with Bubblegum and Gamma, they talked with a contact from the guild to try and get a meeting with the leader so they could get the hit canceled on Finn and after Bubblegum… convinced the contact to try and not go after Me-Mow after the contact read her mind… Bubblegum, mainly drunk during a carriage ride, helped Gamma test out a new part that was given to Gamma, and after Flambo and Mini Marceline left the cave, they were heading towards the candy kingdom to meet with the others, and unless I'm missing something, that is the gist of what happened last time." TME said while he looked thoughtful while he tried to remember more.**

"**Hmmm… did we already do a scene where Ash was doing something sinister?" Atomsk said with a thought look.**

"**Hmmm… maybe, I believe we left him for a bit so we could focus on the others but did have him talk a bit about planning something with Marceline when he left his Hsa disguise in front of her for a moment… either way we can just give details on what he's doing right now later in the chapter to be so why don't we start this story off now before we ramble, we are already two google doc pages in already after all." TME said when he pulled out his phone and showed that he and Atomsk already took up two doc pages already.**

"**Yeah, you're right. Let's get this chapter started." Atomsk said before he cracked his knuckles.**

"**Right, want to say one last thing first before we start to the readers themselves?" TME asked to see if Atomsk had anything else left to say to them.**

**Atomsk looks at the readers.**

"**As usual, we hope you all enjoy this new chapter. If anyone hates it, just don't read it. Any negative reviews, whether be guest or non guest, will either be deleted or reported. Constructed criticism is only allowed. Also TME and I are still the whole request commission thing so you know who to PM if anyone has something."**

"**Indeed, 5 dollars per 1000 words which was the first offer we got and we got paid for it, however we can cut it to 3 or so depending on certain conditions, and any bad reviews, as in ones that are purely hate will be deleted on my end as well, any that are bad but have a good reason to be like say changing the writing style or stop using repeating words are more than welcome since those people give constructive criticism and Atomsk and I leave those kind alone for the most part… any that are mainly just hate… unless you have an account to keep it stuck, well… poof… anyway since Atomsk and I said our pieces, this story starts out right as Flambo runs into Bubblegum's lab with Mini Marceline on his back…" TME said while the scene shifts to the Candy Kingdom...**

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum's castle/ Bubblegum's lab/ Flambo, Mini Marcy**

Flambo at this time huffed and puffed on his little stubby limbs while he ran into the castle and through the halls while he felt Mini Marceline hold onto his body tightly, Flambo had ran nonstop through the Grasslands and towards the Candy Kingdom so Mini Marceline wouldn't be in the sun for long and he was more than tired right now and looking a bit dim as he ran into Bubblegum's lab and crashed into the ground with a groan and pants for breath while Mini Marceline floats over Flambo and gave him a worried look as heavy red armored footed feet approached the downed Flambit and Mini Marcy.

"Well seems like you really gave it your all little guy, Finn and Bubblegum would be proud of you if they were here to see you." Zeta's voice said while she picked up the little flambit in her hands while Flambo keeps huffing for breath and slowly looked brighter as time went on.

"T-Thanks… Z-Zeta." Flambo said as he kept huffing for breath.

"Hehe, no prob, anyway you get some rest while Mini Marcy and I wait for Bubblegum and Gamma to get back, they just rode into town a bit after you got here so they should be rushing back right now." Zeta said and while the duo rushed in… that was half true when Gamma, armored and normal, carried a drunken Bubblegum into the room bridal style confusing Flambo, Mini Marcy, and Zeta while Bubblegum held a bottle in her hands.

"Don't ask, was just trying to help Bubblegum relax and she got a bit too carried away with her liquor… so… you are the Mini Marceline that I heard about?... nice to meet you, I am Gamma, the leader of the Sister bots that you may have heard about… well… bit debateable on the leader part but I do keep my sisters from doing anything dumb so…" Gamma said before she shrugged her shoulders while she looks at Mini Marcy.

"Nice to meet you." Mini Marceline said though it wasn't like Marceline's voice as the mini one was a bit hard to hear even when it was slightly high pitched.

Though thanks to Zeta and Gamma's ears being robotic, they were able to hear it loud and clear while Flambo, being around Mini Marceline's size blinked a few times when he actually heard her speaking.

"Nice to meet you as well, anyway I heard from Zeta you have most of Marceline's power so Ash won't be able to use her full strength if he tries anything funny, is that correct?" Gamma said while she walked over to an empty table and sets Bubblegum on it so she could sleep off her drunken state.

"Yup." Mini Marceline said while nodding her head.

"I see, and just to make it safe, no need to talk about that deal you have with Ash… or as I and Finn like to call him, Ass… I gathered some info and even you talking about it even when the situation is over with would cause issues with the gumball guardians and I don't want that, so leave the talking about this deal to me and everyone else alright?, we made some headway into meeting with the Guild of assassin's leader and I want to make a full report on that." Gamma said while she crossed her arms.

"You got it. Lips are sealed." Mini Marceline said as she imitated sipping her mouth shut which looked a bit cute.

Gamma chuckles at that while Zeta grins at the sight.

"Right, anyway long story short, Bubblegum and I will soon get a call from our contact and in a nutshell… Bubblegum and I will have to please the contact and their friends in order to test us before we can even go to the Guild, long story shorter… it will involve a lot of tier 15 action so while I won't say much since I'm built for people's pleasure when not working on sciency stuff… I'll just say that your bigger self will owe Bubblegum a lot since she's doing all this for you and Finn… same with Finn but I'm sure he's having fun with Me-Mow and Tai Ping… I'll explain who Tai ping is later but for now, just know that Finn is doing well and for now, we just need to play the waiting game, thankfully we won't have to wait long and compared to how long it is till Ass's next… playtime with big Marceline… well… long story short, unless we somehow mess up and Ash finds out, we have the advantage with keeping things quiet so far." Gamma said while she got a serious look on her face.

Mini Marceline also had a serious look.

"That fucker will pay big time." She said.

"Oh don't worry, he will, who knows, we could either kill the fucker or turn him into a woman if we find a spell to do that… pretty sure payback like that would be sweet and who knows… we break the possible bitches mind fully and we get a pet who can help test out some of the more... Interesting things I have in mind for them since it would be dangerous to test some really kinky things on others without a crash test dumbass helping first." Gamma said while she made Zeta shudder when she saw Gamma chuckling evilly which… was a rare thing nowadays but happening more as Gamma slowly starts showing her emotions.

"That's good." Mini Marceline said as she had the same look while thinking good misfortune that will happen to Ass… er Ash.

Gamma and Mini Marcy chuckle evilly while Zeta sweatdrops.

"_Can't believe I'm thinking this… but even with all that's happened... I feel a tiny bit bad for that fucker right now if these two have their way." _Zeta thought while the scene shifts to a certain asshole everyone hates.

* * *

**Ooo/ Marketplace/ Ash (Hsa disguise)**

"A-Achoo!" Hsa sneezed while he was browsing some items for his or Ash's latest plan for Marceline when his time came later… though he did wonder why he sneezed out of the blue while a Vendor looks at Hsa with worry.

"Uh… you okay kind stranger?" The vendor asked.

"O-Oh I'm fine… allergies most likely, those flowers look nice but seems I need to move a bit away from them." Hsa said to try and get the Vendor to ignore him as Hsa walked away and while he found most items needed at the marketplace for cheap… he knew he had to go to Ron james for the final item so when he exits the building, he did his flying trick and was flying towards Wizard City while he had an Ash thought on how close the plan was coming with the spell he was about to cast on Marceline… when the time comes of course.

'_Hehe… almost have everything I need and once I cast this stuff on Mar Mar… things will get very loud. And the best part is… that chump human and his friends will have no idea what's been happening.'_

Though that couldn't be further from the truth as Ash keeps on flying towards Wizard City, however one thing was certain, time was getting close and unless the Guild contact made well… contact soon… things will get tough for Marceline soon because the spell Ash would cast would really be a whole new level of mindfuckery for the Vampire Queen.

Hsa lands and removed his Hsa disguise since the eyes of the guards at the gate would see through him instantly and when he used the password, the Guards eyed him as he walked on into the city of Wizards while they keep quiet, they only went after rulebreakers and aside from Ash hitting on women and getting turned down… sometimes painfully… Ash never broke rules here since this place was necessary for Ash since he needed the ingredients here… or ingredient when he walked to Ron Jame's shop for the special bottle.

Though when he got to Ron James.

"Sorry dude, last bottle of dense storage was sold out last week, you'll have to come back later when I get more in stock, last week of the month is when I get more." Ron James said which irked Ash greatly… but didn't irritate him that much since he would need only a day to prepare the ingredients and with some spells he could keep them fresh, might as well wait for Ron James to get more bottles.

"Fine but try and send me a message when you get them, I'll pay a few gold coins if so." Ash said while he grins at Ron James.

Ron James was hesitant since this was Ash who had a big reputation as a donk and an asshole.

"Alright. The second my shipment arrives, you be the first to know."

"Hehe great, and here, a small advance just in case you think I'm joking." Ash said while he sets a small pouch of gold coins on the counter, not much but definitely real since Ron James had his deck enchanted to detect fake gold coins and since these were real… well… Ron james greed got the better of him when he took the pouch.

"Alright, and just for this I'll save four bottles for you so once I send my message better come get them." Ron James said which amused Ash before he starts walking out of Ron James's shop while unknown to Ash, Huntress Wizard, coming for some ingredients for an altered potion for Finn, noticed Ash and kept out of sight, currently she has no idea about Ash or Marceline's situation but didn't want the donk to notice her as he passed by her… but she did notice the abnormally amused look on Ash's face and thought something was off with this situation.

'_Hmmm… that look. I have a feeling that he's planning something… something not good.'_

Huntress then walked into Ron James's shop and found out about Ash reserving some condensing bottles and after some thinking since Ash's brain only had four things in mind most of the time, magic, women, an ego the size of Wizard City, and Marceline the Vampire Queen… maybe she should pay the Candy Kingdom a visit since she did hear about Finn paying Bubblegum a visit and if he wasn't there, she could stop by his place.

'_I better head to the Candy Kingdom since that's where Finn and Zeta were heading.' _She thought before she immediately starts heading there after acquiring a few potions from Ron James, she even reserved a few condensing bottles for later use.

That resulted in her turning into a Hawk and starts flying towards the Candy kingdom, but she did stop by her place on the way to get a few things like the prototype potion in case Finn used his already… would be an interesting time for her later after she gave this info to him.

It took her a few hours but she managed to get to the Candy Kingdom and after some talking to get in, she was in Bubblegum's castle throne room.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Throne room/ Huntress**

Though while Huntress was waiting for Bubblegum or Finn, Gamma instead meets up with Huntress and while Huntress was confused, only giving a raised eyebrow, the armor Gamma wore reminded her of Zeta which was confirmed when Gamma greets Huntress.

"Hello, I'm sorry but the Princess is resting right now and is unable to get up, I am Gamma, thanks to some technical things I heard about you from Zeta who is on her way in case you are weary of me, I am one of 7 sister robots and one of Finn's women, You are Huntress I take it?" Gamma said while she held a hand out for Huntress to shake while Gamma had a stoic look on her face.

"Yes… nice to meet you." Huntress said as she shook Gamma's hand.

Gamma returns the handshake before she and Huntress let go of one another as Zeta walked into the room.

"Hey Huntress. Fancy seeing you here." Zeta said with a grin.

"Nice to see you too Zeta. Though where is Finn? I need to talk to him about something." Huntress said with a curious look.

"Such as?" Gamma asked while Huntress looks at her.

"Well I saw Ash in Wizard City and…" Huntress said before she took a couple minutes to explain what she heard and saw in Wizard City.

"I see, well seems we have a time table then so lets hope our contact gets in touch with us, you may not know but…" Gamma said before she explained everything after Finn and Zeta found out about what is going on with Marceline and this forced deal up till now.

"… and so Finn is not here since he is busy with Me-Mow and Tai Ping and now we are just playing the waiting game so to speak." Gamma said while she had crossed arms.

Huntress was shocked at the story before she got an angered look on her face.

"That fucker… no wonder he looked so smug. If I had a chance I would kill him now, even though we have to deal with the Guild first."

"Indeed, think you can help us with this situation by keeping tabs on Ass when he is at Wizard City?, pretty sure Finn, Zeta, and the rest of us ladies can make it worth your while and then some and if not in gold then in other ways if you get what I mean." Gamma said while she smirks a bit at Huntress in a teasing way.

Huntress did lightly blush before chuckling.

"Well… money is not what I'm after but… if you have a different kind of payment then I'm all ears." She said with a smirk.

"Then I guess we can work out a deal then in private but at a later time, since I heard Finn is coming back thanks to various phone calls to the lab and I have a program telling me the recordings." Gamma said while he points at her helmets earpiece a few times.

"Interesting… and how long ago was Finn having fun with this Tai Ping and Me-Mow?" Huntress said.

"Hmmm… about… 3 hours ago, give or take an hour, heard Finn mentioning about thanking you for some kind of potion to be able to last that long and this time he was able to remember things for the most part till the two hour mark… pretty much TKOed Me-Mow and Tai Ping after that." Gamma said when she heard about this potion but seemed different, either Finn got a resistance to it now or the effect was different.

Huntress starts to chuckle.

"Seems to me this new potion worked like a charm. Bet those two had funny looks on their faces as Finn became a beast to them."

"Well I'm sure they will be asking for more later so you may want to get on the Finn bone zone while you can since Me-Mow may give him a lot of calls from now on." Gamma said while she chuckles a bit.

Huntress chuckles.

"I'll keep that in mind. I might as well tag along whenever she calls."

"Right, anyway want to get really caught up with various things and meet Mini Marcy, a small clone of Marceline made by her powers and just in case Ash tries anything, Marceline put most of her power in her in the off chance Ash tries to take her power for himself." Gamma said before she gestured for Huntress to follow her.

Huntress blinked a bit when she heard about that miniature Marceline before she shrugs and follows Gamma.

Zeta followed as well while she had a grin on her face when they had a new ally now and the scene went to a bit later with Finn walking into the lab with a spring in his step but was surprised to see Mini Marceline sitting on the palm of Huntress's right hand and they were talking to one another while Flambo sat on Zeta's head and Gamma was placing an ice pack on Bubblegum's head while she groans a bit as she held it on her head while Gamma shook her head when Bubblegum drank too much.

Finn was now more confused.

"Ummm… should I ask what happen to PB?"

"Not really, as you can see she got drunk but had a bit too much and is now dealing with a hangover, try and keep things quiet alright?, Huntress has been filled in on everything and is just chilling, I'll tell you some things in a moment but let me get Bubblegum some water and pain relievers for her." Gamma said before she walked away to get the items as Bubblegum held the ice pack on her head.

Finn was a bit surprised when he heard that.

"You okay PB?"

Bubblegum looks at Finn with a slight half lidded look.

"A-Ask me again when I stop feeling this way." She said making Finn sweatdrop.

Zeta lightly chuckles at that while Flambo chuckles as well before Gamma returned with the pain reliever and water.

"Here Princess, better take these now, won't cure a hangover but will help you at least bare with the pain for today." Gamma said while she hands Bubblegum's the items after carefully helping her sit up.

"T-Thank you Gamma." Bubblegum said before she took the items and swallow the pain reliever with some water.

"No problem Princess, anyway I'll handle with filling things in with Finn so why not go to your room and sleep, we had a rough day today after all." Gamma said while she helps Bubblegum stand up without causing Bubblegum issues.

"Y-Yes… I may as well rest." Bubblegum said.

Gamma nods her head and lets Bubblegum go and she walked off while she held the ice pack to her head and Gamma looks at Finn after she left the room.

"Alright… so where do you want me to start?, or want to go into detail on how you did with Me-Mow and Tai Ping?" Gamma said while she smirks a bit at Finn.

Finn blushes at the mention of Me-Mow and the warden.

"M-Maybe later. Were you and PB able to find the contact?"

"More or less you see…" Gamma explained before she explained how the talk went down, how the contact read Bubblegum's mind and Bubblegum having to satisfy the Contact with a blowjob for now before Gamma finished with this.

"So we may have to do some full on tier 15 action before the contact can take us to the Guild of assassins so we can talk with their boss, makes sense since one woman smuggled a bomb in their womb and all that… I would say you should join us Finn but since well… they will most likely be really… thorough in their search… you may not want to join since you would have a hard time sitting for awhile." Gamma said while she gave Finn a slightly amused look.

"Right." Finn said with an embarrassed tone before looking at Huntress Wizard.

"So how come you're here Huntress? Not that I don't mind or glad to see you."

"Well I came here to report that I saw Ash in Wizard City and he reserved some bottles of condensing, I did the same since I would be a fool not to do so and I came here since well… with how smug he looked and with how sweet you are with Marceline, I figured letting you know about this would help, more so since Gamma just filled me in on everything that happened and I've joined the group on making Ash pay or end him if necessary… aside from that Mini Marceline and I were bonding in the… friendship way so to speak by getting to know one another, isn't that right?" Huntress said before she smiles a little a Mini Marceline who smiles back and nods.

"Yup." Mini Marceline simply said with a cute smile on her Mini sized face, Mini Marceline was like a cute doll right now.

Finn couldn't help but blush at the mini version of Marceline.

"Well that's great that you two are bonding." He said with a small smile before getting a bit upset after hearing what Ash is doing.

"Though I am not too happy knowing what Ash is gonna do. If I knew how much trouble he was gonna be, I would've go back to some time ripple… thing to the past and kill him myself."

Though Mini Marceline couldn't talk about the deal with Ash in case she was under the same condition about not talking about the deal thanks to the Royal promise like big Marceline, Mini Marcy floats to Finn and hugged the side of his face when she heard that while Flambo chuckles a bit.

"Well yous don't have to worry too much Finn, I'll be checking on Big Marceline though just in case you didn't hear I may have some fun with her to help cheer her up… I mean evil aside that Asshole isn't well equipped if you get what I mean, pretty sure anyone else would be a better lover than that creep, and I was at 50% power and far outclassed him by a mile." Flambo said while he remembered hearing Marceline mentioning that Ash wasn't exactly well equipped compared to some of her past lovers or current ones.

Finn, though blushed from getting hugged by Mini Marceline, looks at Flambo.

"Yeah we know Flambo. And it's surprising that you didn't mention about growing big after eating that much coal. Though still, thanks for cheering her up. Better you than that donk."

"Hehe, no problem Finn, and no one ever asked or gave us reason enough to use coal in that much and I's found out by accident when I's fell in a coal pile, I's mean wes all came from powerful sources like the past Queen of flames or other fiery beings of that level and the more coal, the more energy to use, too bad I's couldn't get to 100% but hopefully yous don't mind if I's go back for more fun with her, though as long as I's have you here, hope you don't mind if Mini Marcy and I's have fun every now and then, pretty sure I'ms the only one who can even do things with hers… well… pretty sure yous could do something with her but not much hehe." Flambo said with a teasing grin on his face while Mini Marceline blushed brightly at the teasing.

Finn blushes a bit since he knew Flambo would do some tier 15 things with regular Marceline but Finn knew he couldn't be a hypocrite considering how many girls he's done it with.

"Well… considering that I've done tier 15 with… some women, I shouldn't think of complaining considering the situation, so as long as you help cheer Marcy up, you're more than welcome to have fun with her."

"Hehe great… and some women?" Flambo said while everyone gave Finn half lidded but amused looks when Finn had more women than most men would have in their lifetimes sometimes.

Finn blushes in embarrassment as he chuckled nervously.

"Well… I didn't say all women."

"Well at this rate with getting the ladies, you might as well be called the king of Ooo if you ever plan on going after other princesses hehe." Zeta said with an amused tone to her voice.

Finn blushes a bit.

"Well… I wouldn't know about that. I mean I would be a better King of Ooo than the last guy but still…"

"Hehe, still not a no." Zeta said while she and everyone else minus Finn chuckle a bit when he didn't refuse about getting it on with other princesses before Gamma blinks a few times when her communicator went off for a moment.

"Hmmm… hey Finn, seems like everyone is set up at your place properly, but low on energy, mind going with Zeta and helping with setting this up at your place?, don't worry, just follow Zeta's instructions which I explained to her and you two will have set up a rest point for Epsilon and the others." Gamma said while she points a thumb at the recharging bed while Zeta cracked her robotic knuckles when she got ready to take it apart in large chunks, she was told that it could be taken apart into 6 pieces and set up anywhere at Finn's place as long as it was near a window so the solar Generator next to the bed was set up right.

Finn blinked when he saw the bed but shrugged.

"Okay. No problem."

Gamma nods her head before she looks at Mini Marceline.

"Want to go with Finn and meet my sisters?, should be a good way to get to know them and help them get to know the big Marceline as well if you ever go back to her after all these issues are over with." Gamma said while she looks at the floating fairy sized Marceline.

Mini Marceline did look thoughtful which looks very cute thanks to her size before she looks at Gamma.

"Sure. Would be nice to meet the rest of Finn's ladies...Gami" She said with a smirk.

Everyone blinks at that while Gamma chuckles lightly for a moment.

"Not bad with the nickname, might as well keep it since Finn has been having trouble with finding a nickname for me." Gamma said which made Mini Marcy giggle a bit while she had a happy look on her .

Finn rubs his head.

"Well it's a bit hard. I'm still trying to think of a nickname for Beta and Alpha."

"Why not Beti and Alphi?, seems cute and doesn't have to be a hard to think of thing right?" Mini Marcy said while she floats over to sit on Finn's shoulder.

"Actually, Beta said that calling her Beti would sound like Simon's girlfriend's name and when I tried Alphi to Alpha, she said that it reminded her of some weird puppet show before she cursed me out." Finn said.

"Oh… well give me a bit to think then and I'm sure I'll come up with something… but how does Beta know about Simon's girlfriend?, you talked to her about them?, wow seems you trust them alot to share stories like this early Finn." Mini Marceline said while she gave Finn a half lidded look, though Gamma came to Finn's rescue.

"Actually it's thanks to mine and Finn's first meeting that I and my sisters got to know Finn's past adventures when he got that arm, seems Bubblegum bugged the arm and what not so I removed the bugs and got the data from the arm when I hacked it." Gamma said while she crossed her arms and had a serious look on her face to show she was telling the truth.

"Oh." Mini Marceline said as she walked into that one.

"Yeah… anyway I'll keep an eye on Bubblegum while Zeta keeps an eye on the security cameras, I rigged Bubblegum's old spy network so I can access it wirelessly at anytime, so I can keep an eye on pretty much everywhere Bubblegum had set up, seems she also set up some at Finn's place as well." Gamma said while she used the spy network shockingly enough to look everywhere in Ooo in a quick glance of sorts which was impressive… but also scary that Gamma could handle that kind of strain…. And the fact that Finn's place seemed to have been bugged as well was an eye twitcher for Finn and Mini Marcy.

"Are you kidding me?" Finn said as he was not liking what he heard.

"Nope but records show that Bubblegum stopped with the spying after the fire kingdom incident with the core but she did set up these cameras as a security measure when your house was rebuilt since you always seem to get into situations that deal with your home getting totaled or you getting messed with at your place, depending on the situation Bubblegum would have sent a construction crew out to repair damages or send help to you if you need it like she did when she told me on how she found you and Jake frozen thanks to the ice King's freezing motion potion thing and had to make a counter for it so logically speaking, her heart and head is in the right place with this one." Gamma said while she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm… maybe… still need to talk to her about this." Finn said.

"Well hopefully after she sleeps off her hangover, you really don't want to mess with a person when they have one of those, trust me, some scientists and even kind Guinevere turned demonic in their tempers when they had plenty to drink and had to deal with hangovers, some say drinking kills brain cells but all it is, is just a way for a person to unwind when in small doses… though too much and well… lets just say you may want to come back tomorrow since I know how to deal with drunken induced headaches." Gamma said while she gave Finn a look to not argue with her right now.

"Hmmm… I could take your word for it." Finn said when he remembered being afraid with how Bubblegum got angry with him and a hangover Bubblegum would be much worse.

"Good, anyway Zeta already got the parts separated so carry three with you, mainly the lighter parts like the main power cable, the stand part and the solar panels, and try and be careful with the panels, those are the lifeline of the charging bed and without it its just a slab of metal, I also made a covering that will allow anyone to use it as a bed and also works with the charging even with it being on it so no need to remove it… it can also be cleaned in the laundry so no worries about leaving stains if everyone wants to have fun with you at the treefort." Gamma said while she got an amused look on her face at the end.

Finn blushes a bit.

"R-Right… let me just get the parts." He said before he went to grab the items he can carry.

Though Mini Marceline got the Solar panels to try and help Finn with carrying them but Finn smiles when he got them from her.

"No need to worry Marcy, these aren't too heavy for me." Finn said with a grin on his face when he looks at Mini Marcy who floats near him.

Mini Marceline pouted a bit as she puff out her cheeks with was so adorable.

Finn chuckles a bit at that.

"Sorry, if you want you can help me set it up, I'm just trying to be careful for Gamma and the others since this is like their lifeline so to speak." Finn said while he smiles at Mini Marceline with a kind smile.

Mini Marceline lightly blushes from the smile.

"Okay." She said after calming down.

Finn smiles more at that before he followed Zeta out of the room, but not before looking at Huntress as Mini Marcy went under Finn's hat to hide from the sun while Flambo keeps sitting on Zeta which showed that he was joining them for now.

"Hey Huntress, you want to join us to meet the others?" Finn asked while he made sure that Mini Marcy had enough room under his hat so she would be comfy.

Huntress was thoughtful before shrugging.

"Sure. Unless Gamma needs me for something else." She said as she looks at Gamma.

"Hmmm… at the moment, no, though try and not drain Finn too much so I can get a round with him later hehe, even we Sister bots build up stress after all." Gamma said while she winked at Huntress.

Huntress chuckles.

"Well I'll try." She said before winking Gamma back.

Finn blushed through all that while Mini Marceline giggles at the talk before Finn walked out of the lab which left Gamma on her own which caused her to get a serious look in her eyes.

"Now then… time to get started with the upgrades after I make a few more charging beds…" Gamma said to herself before the scene went to Finn, Huntress, Zeta, Flambo, and Mini Marcy as they approach the treefort and Epsilon popped her head out of the water nymph pool with the sisters showing up a moment later.

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn, Mini Marcy (Under Finn's hat), Huntress, Zeta, Flambo (sitting on Zeta's head) Epsilon, Beta, Alpha, Eta, Delta, Denise, Lapis, Lazuli**

"Finn!, welcome home, nice to see you after so long." Epsilon said while she smiles at Finn in the water.

Finn blinks a bit before chuckling.

"Hi Epsi. I see you're enjoying the pond with the nymphs."

Epsilon nods her head a few times.

"Yeah, they were especially fun to play with when all three wanted to have fun with me like you did when we had our fun in the water room at the base, gotta say getting tag teamed was a rare thing so it was really fun." Epsilon said without a hint of shame while she smiles at Finn with her own adorable smile.

Finn blinks a few times in surprise as the water nymphs giggle.

"Really?, wish I could get in on that fun since I've been working with Gamma on this stuff but worth it with a charging bed, more will come soon but so far got one." Zeta said while Epsilon looked excited.

"Really?, wow then everyone won't be so groggy, and you'll really like them Zeta, they can shapeshift just like some of us and form a cock on their bodies if they want, said that since they are made of water they can do anything they want besides harming themselves." Epsilon said while she grins at Zeta who went from a surprised look to amused when she looked at the Water Nymph sister trio.

"Really now?, this I'll have to see later, that is if they are interested." Zeta said with a somewhat fanged grin thanks to her sharp looking teeth.

Finn sweatdrops before remembering Huntress was with them.

"Before I forget Epsi. This is my good friend Huntress Wizard." He said as Huntress slightly waved.

"Yo."

"Oh I think I heard about you from Gamma over some shared data, one of Finn's lovers right?, is it true you made a potion that makes Finn go berserk during fun times?" Epsilon said when she smiles at Huntress with a peppy tone to her voice.

Huntress didn't know that Gamma had send the data before the wood nymph chuckled.

"Oh yeah. It was supposed to be a limb regrowth potion but...well you get the picture. And I believe Zeta can back me up on that." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Finn was a real sex machine so to speak hehe." Zeta said which made Epsilon giggle.

"Well that's nice… Oh!, hey Huntress Wizard, not sure if you can but can you grow a cock?, I ask because from the data I got and the data Gamma sent me, seems like most females in Ooo can do that, I mean Phoebe, these sisters, etc, I mean I would be surprised if you can't." Epsilon said while she grins at Huntress.

Huntress blinked a bit before she grins at Epsilon.

"Oh I can, believe it or not."

Epsilon however smirks at Huntress when she heard the tease.

"Maybe later I can get an up close and personal look to see if that is true… after I get recharged first, these sisters did a number on me after all." Epsilon teasing said while she grins at Huntress.

"Hehe, I bet." Huntress said with a grin as Finn sweatdrops while Flambo chuckles.

A moment later, Epsilon looks at Finn.

"Oh and guess what else Finn, thanks to Beta and the Water Nymph sisters, a tunnel was made that links directly into your living room so I can swim in and out at anytime, can't use it yet though since Beta and Delta went to get parts for rust proof metals that can be used to make a door and a drying area for me so I don't drop water everywhere." Epsilon said while she smiles at Finn.

"Well that's good to hear. Hopefully once they're done you and the water nymphs can pop in whenever you want." Finn said with a smile.

"Hehe great, hopefully we can have more fun later as well, but for now better get going with setting up the charging bed, food can do so much for us and I'm feeling a bit tired." Epsilon said while she rubbed her eyes in an adorable way.

Finn blushes a bit when he noticed.

"Well don't worry Epsi . We'll get it set up right away."

"Good, See you later Finn." Epsilon said before Finn and Zeta walked into the treefort with the hidden Mini Marceline and Flambo tagged along while Huntress followed them while she looks at the Treefort and saw its changes in detail and hums which got Finn's attention since Huntress was really examining the treefort and its changes like the elevator and stairs and the wider treasure area and the newly added vault for Finn's gold and other things.

"Wow Finn. Talk about a major upgrade." Huntress said.

Finn chuckles while he used a free hand to rub the back of his head as Mini Marcy popped free from the hat and looks around the place.

"Hehe, yeah well figured that it should help in various ways and who knows, I could think of other improvements later, you like the changes?" Finn asked while he continues walking up the stairs while Huntress followed and she saw Zeta setting up her parts of the charging bed near a window while she saw a few sister bots enter the room like Eta and Alpha.

"Hmmm… oh hey Finn, nice to see you finally, been awhile." Eta said while Alpha had a mad grin on her face.

"Yeah fuckwad!, really left us hanging in the fun department while we dealt with that Ass like roommate of yours." Alpha said which showed her Ha persona before she switched to her Alp persona.

"Yeah Finn… that man was just unpleasant, you owe us big time so hope you brought a good present to make up for what he did to little old us… or tried to do before Ha came to my rescue." Alpha said in her Alp persona which surprised Huntress from the switching personalities at the drop of a hat.

Finn frowns a bit.

"What the fuck did that bastard tried to do?"

Alpha switched to her Ha persona while she got an angered look on her face.

"Fucker tried to grope Alp while she was distracted while he was here once and that was after Alp took a shower to clean our body since we had the smoky ash from the fire kingdom in our armor and had Beta clean it so she was just wearing a towel, nearly broke his arm in the process before I remembered not to harm him… for now… just waiting for the right time to break every bone in that fucker's body." Ha said while she growled a bit in anger.

Finn was angry before he went over and and hugged Alpha.

"Well not to worry. I'll make sure he won't do that again. Though once we have him in our clutches… he will suffer big time."

Alpha blinks at that before she laughs a bit.

"Hehehe...HAHAHA… wow Finn you seem almost as twisted as me right now and that's saying something since you are normally goody goody… kind of a turn on if I'm honest." Ha said while she gave Finn a lustful look while she used a hand to grab his ass out of the blue.

Huntress blinked a bit as Finn jolts before returning the look.

"Well knowing what that bastard is doing brings out the worst in me. But if you like it, then that's for you." He said before leaning up and kiss Alpha on the lips.

Alpha moans into the kiss while she returned it and as Eta gave the duo a half lidded look, Huntress had an amused look at the sight.

"Well guess it's fine if she does the groping it seems, well not my place to say but Finn, don't you have those parts to help Zeta set up." Huntress said to remind Finn about the 3 parts that he had.

Finn blinks before he pulls his lips away.

"Oh right. Gotta get to that. Before I forget girls, this is Huntress Wizard, if you got the data transfer thing, and you know what isn't here right?" He asked making sure that Ash, or rather Hsa wasn't in the tree fort since Mini Marcy was floating near Finn.

Alpha and Eta blink a few times at that before they look at Huntress and back at Finn.

"Yeah, got all the data from Gamma and Zeta about her, and that fucker isn't here, thanks to Gamma, Alpha altered a few cameras hidden here to allow a view of the outside and I haven't seen hide nor hair of that fucker approaching with that flying spell of his." Eta said when she pretty much had a 360 degree view of the outside world minus in the ground while Alpha nods her head as she went into her Alp persona.

"Yeah, might as well have the security cameras recycled for our use to make sure this cutie here can float around freely, we heard about her when Gamma sent us the info just now before you got back, Eta will give a signal on if that Ash person returns." Alpha or Alp in this case said while she smiles at Mini Marceline in a kind way.

Mini Marceline smiles back even though she was a bit confused on the mix personality thing.

"That's good to know. So where are Beta and Delta?" Finn asked.

"Uhh… Finn… I think Epsilon just told you that they went to get waterproof materials for well… that." Huntress said with a sweatdrop at Finn's memory when she points at a nearby hole in the floor large enough to fit a few people inside while water was seen in the hole as Epsilon herself showed up when she swam up the hole and rests her body at the edge while she had her arms on the floor.

Flambo shook his head as Finn facepalm himself.

"Oh right… forgot a bit."

"Bet its all that tier 15 yous been thinking after smooching Alpha." Flambo said as he chuckled.

Everyone chuckles at the blushing look on Finn's face before he went to help Zeta when he couldn't argue with that while Alpha looks at Huntress.

"So… you that potion lady and one of Finn's new bitches?, got anymore of that sex potion for Finn so he can really give it to us good later?" Alpha said in her Ha persona while Huntress, not taking offense to the bitch term, just shrugged.

"Yeah, got a revised potion, slightly weaker effect but should allow more control as a result until I can fix the kinks in it, still working on that limb restoring potion as well since it would be handy in case any organics lose limbs and all that." Huntress said while she showed Alpha the vial she had with the substance inside of it.

Eta, Flambo, and Mini Marceline listened in.

"Was that the same one that Finn used when he, Gamma and Bubblegum visited that Warden, Tai Ping and this Me-Mow woman?" Epsilon asked.

"If it's the first version that I made, then yeah, heard on the way Finn gained a resistance to the potion and had some control for most of it so with that in account, the effect may not be much to a non resistance person but should still give Finn quite the boost in sex and give him full control of his actions now with this revised potion." Huntress said while she carefully pockets the potion in a pouch at her side.

"Hmmm… that must have been fun." Alp said.

"Oh you have no idea… unless Zeta gave you the data of that time, but we can probably test things later, for now I believe a proper introduction is in order besides me being introduce by Finn… I am Huntress Wizard, a wood and earth based Wizard from Wizard City and I am a Wood Nymph, an earth based elemental in a nutshell who is in tune with nature… or at least working my way back to that while balancing out my wizard skills, I mainly use spells for hunting and potions as you can see and I can use shapeshifting spells to turn into a hawk or as Epsilon would put it… grow a cock… and thats without spells, we Wood Nymph's bond with a lover and it allows us to get knocked up by them, anyone else and it would be a low low chance of a pregnancy happening, so… any questions for me since Finn and Zeta maybe a bit with setting up that charging bed of yours?" Huntress said while she looks at Finn and Zeta and watched as Finn was slow in carefully placing the solar panels on the generator while he had a funny look on his face when he concentrated to keep steady.

Alpha and Eta blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Well first off, since you fully introduce yourself, I'm Alpha, and I can control the Twilight fragment. Though I sometimes split into two personalities where I, as Alp, is kind and gentle, Ha can be… a really foul mouth side but means well." Alpha or Alp said.

A moment later, Alpha's armor and personally shifts to the Ha state while she points a thumb at herself.

"Well I won't argue since most would call me a fucking foul mouth and hard to get along with but I'm Ha, the kickass side of Alpha who can and will kick anyone's ass who tries to mess with Alp, better remember that and just to let you know that in bed, I'm the top bitch so better rememeber that one though I do like a fighter who tries to get the better of me." Ha said while she grins at Huntress.

Huntress sweatdrops a bit but smirk nonetheless.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Eta shakes her head when she saw the look on Huntress's face.

"Careful, Ha can be a bit aggressive, but anyway continuing intros I'm Eta, the top feline based sister bot here, and I control the lightning fragment, I can manipulate lightning and other electrical based abilities and I'm the fastest here in speed, you need something done quickly, I'm the one you ask." Eta said while Zeta rolled her eyes at the jab at her being called second to Eta since she was a lioness while she vanished with a burst of speed and stands next to Huntress before she or anyone could react while Eta grins at the shocked look on Huntress's face when she registered that.

"Wow, she is fast." Mini Marceline said with a shocked look.

Eta chuckles before she looks at Epsilon.

"So, want to introduce yourself fully?" Eta said while Epsilon giggles.

"Sure, I'm Epsilon or Epsi with Finn's nickname, I took Finn's virginity and I'm the Water Fragment holder, as you can see I can thrive in water and thanks to some complex mechanics, I can turn into a shrunken state that looks adorable, but not right now since I need to rest up to show that since I'm running low on power right now." Epsilon said while she smiles at Huntress.

Huntress blinks in surprise.

"I see… so you took Finn's v-card? Well congratulations then."

"Thanks, I got that memory stored well in my memories so I won't forget it, happened underwater as well so doubly so, the water fragment allowed Finn to breath underwater so you can get how well of time that was." Epsilon said with a blush on her face as she remembered that time in detail while Finn blushed when he could hear everything and Mini Marcy teasingly nudged Finn on the cheek a few times when she wanted to tease him a bit.

Finn blushes a bit from the tease as Huntress chuckles.

"Well once you're well rested you might as well tell me the good details after Finn lost his cherry."

Epsilon giggles before she nods her head.

"Oh of course." Epsilon said while she smiles at Huntress and in no time, Finn and Zeta got the charging bed set up and after getting Epsilon dried off, Epsilon hopped over to get to the bed when Alpha and Eta gave her the go ahead to take the bed first after Epsilon asked if they were sure and after getting the green light, Epsilon surprised Mini Marcy and Huntress when she actually removed her armor and… well… bug eyed didn't even do justice when they saw Epsilon's massive breasts that were hidden under the armor which bounced free a few times when the armor was fully removed.

"Wow Finn… bet you've taken good naps on them." Huntress said with a teasing smirk.

Epsilon giggles at the blush that Finn had before she looks at Huntress.

"Well we did share a bed shortly after that and Finn did do that a few times when he tossed a bit in his sleep, good thing my breasts are soft even with their size since he slept like an overgrown baby." Epsilon said while she used a hand to grip one of her breasts and moans a bit when her fingers really sunk in deep to show how soft her breasts were to the blushing Mini Marcy and Huntress.

Finn was blushing brightly as well while feeling embarrassed as Flambo laughed a bit.

Epsilon let go of her breast and got on the charging bed with one good hop and a moment later she jolts a bit when Zeta turned on the bed.

"O-Ohhhh… now that's the ticket, I feel energized already… so to speak, I'm going shut down for a bit, can one of you reactivate me later?, say in 3 hours, my systems say that if I shut down for that time I'll charge much faster that way and I'll be able to charge in 3 hours if I do so." Epsilon asked while Eta chuckles.

"Sure thing sis, I'll even get a blanket so that Ashole won't be able to get a good look at your goods, he may look in his disguise but he wouldn't dare touch with us watching him like hawks, only Finn here gets that honor." Eta said with an amused tone to her voice while Epsilon giggles a bit from that teasing moment.

Finn blushes a bit but felt some pride.

"Damn straight. I wouldn't let any sick perverts touch my special gals."

Everyone chuckles at that before Eta looks at Alpha.

"After I get the blanket I'm going into sleep mode and have an alarm to wake me in three hours to wake Epsilon, you can take the charging bed after she's done but someone needs to stay awake fully to make sure that Ass doesn't try anything funny if all of us are asleep." Eta said with a serious tone to her voice.

"Don't worry Eta, if that donk comes back, I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you or anyone else." Finn said with a serious looks.

"Err… I think she was talking with me Finn, but if you are offering to take guard duty then I don't see why I shouldn't take the offer." Alpha said while she gave Finn a toothy grin with her sharp fangs.

Finn blinks before chuckling in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry. Caught in the moment and stuff."

Alpha chuckles again before she yawns.

"Well I'm going into sleep mode then, wake me in 7 or so hours since Eta may need more energy to charge to full, she was always an energy hog after all." Alpha said with an amused tone to her voice and chuckles when Eta elbowed her side with a half lidded look on her face.

"Just get to sleep sis or your ass gets an electric spanking." Eta said.

"That an invitation?, pretty sure we both know that I'm kinky enough to enjoy that." Alpha teasingly said to her sister before she walked by Eta with an amused look on her face.

Eta puff out her cheeks and grumbles.

Seeing that made Finn go over and hug Eta out of the blue.

Eta blushed a bit from that and hugged Finn back for a moment while she actually purrs before she let Finn go.

"Alright, Alright, enough with the mushiness, I got to get ready to go into sleep mode so you better keep an eye out Mr. Guard, because Alpha, Epsilon, and I may reward you well for the time well spent on keeping us safe." Eta said before she walked away from Finn after winking at him to show she was fine now.

Finn blushes a bit before he smirks and surprise Eta when he got close and leans up before kissing Eta on the lips.

Eta blinks from that and purred more from the kiss before she grabbed Finn's ass for a second.

Huntress and Mini Marceline blushes as they saw the duo kiss more before they saw Finn brought his hands around and squeezes Eta's ass.

Eta moans from that before she used her speed to get out of Finn's grasp while he tongued the air for a moment and when he registered what just happened, Eta had an amused grin on her face when she saw Finn blushing.

"Hehe, sorry but let's save the touchy feely stuff for later, right now I really need the rest so better make sure you do the same later so I can really show you a back scratching good time." Eta said before she walked to where Alpha was sitting before both sisters closed their eyes and went into sleep mode for now while Zeta, Huntress, and Mini Marceline with Flambo chuckle at Finn's blushing face.

"S-So uhhh… what do we do now beside guarding?" Finn asked.

"Well… I would say we could have our own fun but… I'm sure you can work with BMO on an amusing time here while I work out the blueprints on that addon I was talking about… especially if you are planning on having so many ladies nearby to satisfy your beastly urges… honestly if you were anyone else, I'm sure many ladies would be ticked at this situation so I guess you are just lucky we all care for you in some shape or form, I'm sure you're parents must be proud." Huntress said with an amused look on her face while she walked away, looks like no one told her about Finn's parents… but considering one was a former human who did dubious things given another life and one was now a computer program… well… not sure about Minerva… but pretty sure Martin would be Grade A proud if he was here and not trying to donk things up.

"Right…" Finn lowly said before sitting down somewhere and was now worried how his mom my react to Finn's many girlfriends when Gamma and Delta see her.

Though considering that they had to deal with the Guild and the contact could call at anytime, Finn had at best a month… maybe two of Gamma and Delta sticking around Ooo before they leave so Finn had at least some breathing room to think of a way to help explain things… maybe he should write a book or something which can explain things in detail so Minerva wouldn't ask too many questions.

'_Better make sure to write down some things so mom can understand me better.' _Finn thought as he got to a table and starts writing on some paper.

Mini Marcy giggles at that when she saw Finn carefully writing things down on what he did while omitting the parts about sex and what not and while Flambo looks at Zeta.

"Hey, how long do yous think Finn will take with making that book thing… can barely see it from here but looks like he's writing about what happened at the base till now." Flambo said while Zeta hums.

"Don't know… maybe 10 years?" Zeta said in a joking way while Finn got a half lidded look on his face.

"Oh haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Finn said before he went back to writing while Zeta, Flambo, and Mini Marcy chuckles as the scene went to a few hours later with the scene showing Bubblegum waking up in her room with her head much clearer and her headache to a manageable light throb… still not pleasant but much better than earlier.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Bubblegum's room/ Bubblegum**

"U-Ugh… wow I'm glad I got those pills from Gamma." Bubblegum muttered before she sat up and rubbed her head before she jolts when she heard a voice nearby.

"Your welcome your highness." Gamma's voice said from nearby, and when Bubblegum looked to the source, she saw Gamma standing near her.

"O-Oh Gamma. Didn't realize you were here." Bubblegum said.

"Well I was, was waiting for you to wake after I finished making another charging bed and I sent a few sentry camera bots to Marceline's cave to let me know when Ash returns if he tries to come to Marceline at an early time, I told Finn to take one of the older versions of the charging bed to his place so my sisters could get recharged, I told him about the cameras you had put there and I refurbished for my own use and Alpha moved them so that while there are a few cameras watching important parts of Finn's home, most are pointed outwards so my sisters and I have a 360 degree view of the outside world above ground around the treefort and Finn is going to talk to you about the cameras you set up since the data from the first time use was before you ended your spying days, I changed your schedule for today with important business matters to later in the evening to deal with and Marceline's miniature clone holding most of her power is hanging with Finn and in case you didn't know or forgot has most of Marceline's power in case Ash tries something to the original Marceline." Gamma said while she lists things that she did and other things without missing a beat.

Bubblegum blinked a bit after hearing everything.

"W-Wait… you told Finn about the cameras in the tree fort?"

Gamma gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

"Considering your past track record with spy cameras… can you really fault me?" Gamma asked while raising an eyebrow at the candy princess.

"Good point." Bubblegum said as she rubs the back of her head.

"Yeah… and at least their being used for something good in the end, anyway, until we get a call or message from the Guild or the contact, I'll be helping you with your lab work and making sure you get a good night's rest… unlike Peppermint Butler… **I don't have to worry about getting in trouble with you by forcing you in bed since getting 8 hours of sleep is good for you… complaints?" **Gamma said while she got a cold look in her eyes which just dared Bubblegum to try and object… seems Guinever had trouble sleeping in the past and Gamma had practice with dealing with stubborn people like her… and Bubblegum as well.

"N-No." Bubblegum said as she was creeped out for a bit.

Gamma then got a really rare smile on her face while she pats Bubblegum on the head a few times in a gentle manner.

"Good, as long as you are healthy so no one worries, everything will be fine… just… do me a favor and don't do anything stupid like those zombie outbreak things you tried to do in the past alright?... I took a look at your past experiments and well… here… should explain why… I don't want to be reminded about that day so… I'll leave you alone for now." Gamma said while she passed Bubblegum a tablet for some reason and walked out of the room with a… sad expression on her face for some reason.

Bubblegum was curious on why Gamma looked sad before she looks at the tablet.

All she could see was one video file for some reason and when she clicked on it… she got a shocked look when she saw the same video that Finn, Phoebe, and Blaze saw when they saw the incident and… Bubblegum saw Gamma breaking down when she had to kill Guinivere... before the video ends with Gamma's stoic look on her face being seen which showed that the incident really messed her up that day… but why would she show Bubblegum this?

"M-Mein Glob… W-Why show me this?" Bubblegum said before her eyes widened in realization.

"Could it be that… Gamma didn't want what happened to Guinevere… happen to me?"

"**Indeed…"** Another voice said near Bubblegum which startled her again and when she looked… she saw a ghostly version of Guinevere near her which was shocking in of itself.

"W-What the cabbage?! A-Are you…. Guinevere?" Bubblegum said before wondering if she was dreaming or something.

The ghostly being giggles a bit before she looks to where Gamma left.

"**In the flesh or... ectoplasm so to speak… I stopped by to say hello to my next life and to see how Gamma was doing." **Guinivere said while she smiles at Bubblegum… wait… next life?

Bubblegum was now confused.

"W-Wait… next life?"

Guinevere smiles at that.

"**Yup, I'm a past life of yours, not as surprising as you may think, didn't Finn mention something about that amulet of yours being buried under his treefort?, that ghost led him to it… the one with the prince hotbod thing and all that… and before you call bupkis, remember that even with you being as old as you are… someone is going to be older and I happen to be old enough to have lived shortly before the Mushroom bombs were dropped and altered this land and which gave you life." **Guinivere said while she gave Bubblegum a teasing smirk at the hotbod thing.

Bubblegum was at a loss for words. She remembered the amulet that Shoko took before years passed and it was returned to her thanks to her ghost and Finn.

Though she had thought of a possibility of Finn being Shoko's reincarnation but the Candy Monarch didn't expect to be reincarnated by someone from Finn's family… though it would explain how she was smart.

Though it would be odd to explain since… Finn was getting it on with Bubblegum who was apparently the next life of Guinevere… but why show up now and why talk with her?

"But I don't understand… why are you here and why are you speaking to me?" Bubblegum asked.

That caused Guinevere to lose the smile.

**"A warning… that Ash fellow who took that gem from Flambo if you heard about that… is most likely the exact same gem that turned the scientists and I into those monsters, I used some connections in the dead world… AKA pretty much being Deaths pet for a bit, to get that info since past lives normally are not to interfere with the current life and mortal matters unless they are a ghost with unfinished business like Shoko and since it's too late for me to be that type of ghost… well… next best thing… good thing Death has a monster dick so worth it, and his girlfriend sometimes joins in as well so gets fun." **Guinevere said before she chuckles at the look on Bubblegum's face after she got over her horrified look.

"W-Wait what?" Bubblegum said as wonders if she heard right.

**"Well I would be funny and say I'm Life and Death's sex slave for a bit which is true for some time before I go back in your body, so Gamma and the others can see me if they want, but seriously… that Ash fucker is playing with forces he can't even comprehend… I'm not sure if that rock will effect you or anyone else like it did to me or the scientists… but even then that rock cannot cause good for anyone… consider that video a warning since if that was it's best at not doing much from light experiments… think of what unstable magic can do… not like I'm like you with that stubbornness of yours on magic… but even then you should agree with that sexy brain of yours that gem should be destroyed for good… and just to make it clear, it's not Gamma's core or fragments, those are good things… anyway I'm getting a summons from Death so I'll see you later, oh and if Gamma asks if you are serious about being a current life of mine… mention the time where she and I pretty much got it on right after she was made so I could teach her everything I knew about sex before she was hooked up to the internet… hehe, she was adorable back then being all shy and virgin like." **Guinevere said before she got up from her seat and got ready to vanish when she stretches her body for a second.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing before she had a thoughtful look when she remembered seeing the rock in the video and damaged it did.

**"Any questions before I leave?" **Guinevere said with a small smile on her face.

Bubblegum was thoughtful.

"Well… in the video, you mentioned someone named Billy. Kinda reminded me about the old hero of Ooo unless it's with a different Billy."

**"Hmm...oh I see… well they are one in the same, Billy's resting after Finn helped him with that bucket list of his… maybe I could ask Death if I could visit Billy before returning to you, Billy is a lot bigger then he was in the past… wonder if that increased other things as well." **Guinevere said while she got a lustful look in her eyes.

Bubblegum blinked in shock after hearing that.

"S-Seriously?!... And why are you acting like this when you're so much more intelligent than me?"

Guinevere just gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

**"Considering most of the time I've been in you for a thousand years, and now just got some free time in a sense, plus the fact I'm dead, should be obvious I want to have a little fun before going back into your noggin while I have the time, dare I say more?" **Guinevere said with a raised eyebrow.

Bubblegum had no idea how to respond to that despite the fact that… Guinevere brings up a good point.

"No… I get it now."

**"Right… I wouldn't have these issues if you just had more fun since I can feel it so next time you see Finn, Marceline, or the sister bots, try and be more… fun instead of being stuck in your lab all the time… got me killed in the end even if the situation back then kept me going that way at the time, just don't want you to have the same regrets I do… anyway I gotta go now so see you later Bonnibel, and good luck with the Contact and Guild, I'm sure Marceline will give you one hell of a reward for doing all this." **Guinevere teasingly said as she starts to vanish from sight.

"Right." Bubblegum said as she blushed brightly at the thought.

Though thinking about the Vampire Queen made the Candy Monarch feel guilty.

"Oh Marceline… if only I had just listened to you, none of this would've happened."

But Guinevere kept quiet to let Bubblegum think as she vanished which caused the scene to shift to...

* * *

**Dead world/ Deaths domain/ Guinevere's Ghost**

When Guinevere teleports to Death Domain, she saw that she appears in front of Death in some kind of special room, seems it's what allowed Guinevere to go back and fourth between mortal and Dead world without having to go through the gate keeper area.

"**So Guinevere, having fun talking with the princess?" **Death said with a boney grin on his face.

**"Hehe, you know it, anyway I got what I wanted to say to her so let's stop by Billy's resting area and you and I can start our fun, Life here or will it be just you and I?" **Guinevere said while she walked by Death with her hands behind her back.

"**Hehe, unfortunately Life is a bit busy so she'll join us later. But if you want… we could invite Billy to join in." **Death said with a smirk on his face.

Guinevere blushed a bit from that before she gave Death a teasing grin of her own.

**"Well alright, might as well make this really kinky then… hmmm… hey I have an idea of sorts since I'm still connected to Bubblegum… think we could… help her unwind if this idea works?" **Guinevere said when she got a really lustful idea in her mind.

Death blinks a bit in surprise before he starts to chuckle.

"**Hehe, fine by me."**

Guinevere just chuckles before she and Death went through a few rooms and found a complex looking gate in Death's home, it allowed Death to go too and fro from any dead world so it allowed Death to lead Guinevere to Billy's personal resting area in the high level heroic dead world where many heroes go when they die, in a nutshell, think of Valhalla with plenty of fighting, drinking, women, men for the heroic women, ETC… all in all, it wasn't as barbaric as it sounded since Death could get these souls to aid him in matters of keeping the order of the dead world if his own help couldn't well… help… this dead world was pretty good incentive to keep the order and as long as the souls kept their skills sharp, they could pretty much do anything here besides evil acts.

The portal in particular caused Guinever and Death to appear in the plaza area of the Heroic Dead world and Guinevere could see how… mortal like it was compared to the other dead worlds, she saw that aside from a lack of shops, since this place normally gave the souls what they needed, this place looked like a peaceful town with many ghostly warriors and heroes walking by and talking with one another like it was a natural thing here.

"**Huh… nice place here, I'm guessing its based off of Nordic culture for the most part, and I'm guessing if that's the case, any soul who *Dies* here just gets respawned at the main hall to eat and drink their fill?" **Guinevere asked since she did see that a few ghostly warriors that headed into a training area… popped right back out of the main hall and ran back with excited looks on their faces to fight more.

"**Hehe, oh yeah. Based the respawning thing on an old premushroom war cartoon that I saw one time." **Death said.

"**Oh yeah… I think I remember that as well from one of those recordings that I saw when I played it for the children in the base… well nice idea putting it here, I'm guessing there is more here for the more adventurous types since I doubt they want to fight 24/7." **Guinevere said when she followed Death as he starts walking.

"**Indeed, there are three things that make this dead world that caters to each soul's personal tastes but not take up more space then the actual Ooo, first off the respawning happens in key locations in various towns and you spawn at the nearest one, two is that the souls of monsters who died get sent here and are used to help keep this world exciting for people who like to travel, even nice monsters as well… I mean it would be boring to just have human like lovers right?" **Death said while he gave Guinevere a teasing grin while he stopped talking for a second to let Guinevere process that before he could get to the third thing.

Guinevere, who blushes a bit, did have a thoughtful look after letting what Death said sink in.

"**You have a point there."**

"**Indeed, and when I mean the size of Ooo, its a 1/1 recreation in size but that can shift depending on various factors, and considering that the amount of heroic souls that are here compared to the normal amount on Ooo, I feel pretty generous with giving these souls this much space… but in all honesty Life helped make this, I just linked things so this Dead world would be official…. *Sigh*... I really do love Lifey, she works so hard so I try my best to please her… anyway the third thing is a bit of a bundle deal… you see even souls can get pregnant here, however thanks to various factors that while you could explain, would take too long to do that, I'll just say that the parents of said souls can either give their child a chance at life on Ooo as a mortal with living parents there, or one of them takes the kids place in getting reborn… sounds cruel if you want to call it that but this place is made for HEROIC souls… I gotta draw the line somewhere but at the very least I make sure all souls, here or reincarnated have family to stick with for awhile and if the soul becomes heroic, when they die they can see their soul family again… who knows, depending on various things, since Bubblegum can't well… die in the conventional sense, I could have Life have you separated from Bubblegum to have a new life here and not effect Bubblegum's current life, pretty sure Billy would love that since he talks about you every now and then since he's technically the leader of this town, kind of made a name for himself as hero supreme here so I call Billy for things mainly when it comes to keeping order." **Death said while he crossed his arms for a bit.

Guinevere was a bit surprised after hearing this.

"**I-I see…" **She said.

Death chuckles at that before he walked to the largest building near the plaza.

"**Well I can give a more condensed version later, for now just try and keep up and don't get lost." **Death said as he gestured for Guinevere to follow him.

Guinevere did blink at that but chose not to argue with Death before she starts following him.

When they got to the main building, Guinevere saw a large building that she and Death were approaching and Death just walked up to the large double doors to the building, it looked ancient even compared to some of the other buildings here being mainly wood and stone, guess this building stuck around even with all the changes.

"**Interesting building." **Guinevere said as she kept looking at it.

"**Thanks, this building is the crux of this world, so its one of the few stable buildings here, anyway let's head inside and see Billy." **Death said before he opened the heavy looking doors effortlessly.

Guinevere gulped while feeling a bit nervous since it's been awhile since she last saw Billy before she tries to help Death open the doors.

Though Death had no need for help when he opened the doors… and Guinevere saw that many warriors and heroes from ages past were having the time of their afterlifes with eating, drinking, flirting with one another, and even having various contests… it was like a massive party was going on right now while Death entered the room and spoke up to get everyone's attention.

"**Hehe, hey you bastards and bitches, you know you don't have a real party without me in the room." **Death said in an amused way while every single soul went quiet and looked at Death and after a tense second… everyone cheered while Death chuckles as he looks at a nearby soul.

"**Hey where is Billy, got an old fling of his who wants to visit and maybe more."** Death said while he points at Guinevere while the soul looked her up and down with an impressed look on his face.

"**Well Billy is out training right now but should be back any minute, I'm sure I can keep this sexy lady some company if-!" **the soul tried to say while a large six fingered hand gripped the top of his head and a voice was heard as the soul pales a bit.

"**If... what?**" The voice said to show that it was Billy… but unlike his old self, this Billy was younger and had his youthful looks about him while he gave the soul a raised eyebrow as he looked down at the soul and since he never lost his height… he even towered over Death and Guinevere had to lean back to see Billy's head which was full of orangish red locks which showed he was a lot younger as a soul.

Guinevere was a little surprised when she saw him.

"**Billy?" **She said.

Billy smiles at Guinevere while he tossed the soul away from him.

"**Soul to speak, its nice to see you again Guinevere… or do I call you Guiny like old times?" **Billy said while Death facepalmed.

"**Freaking pun phase…" **Death muttered when he heard the joke in the sentence.

Guinevere ignored Death as she giggles a bit.

"**You can still call me that. Hard to believe after all these years, I get to see you again." **She said with a smile.

"**Well I find it hard to believe you were the past life of Bubblegum, must have been a long wait since she can't die of age it seems, how is Finn by the way?, heard he found your… sister bots?... bit hazy in the memories but I think I remember there being 7 and one was… named Gammy or something?" **Billy said when he had a hard time remembering Gamma's name… at least he was close all things considering since its been such a long time… could be a cute nickname or something if it didn't sound so similar to Gami.

Guinevere chuckled.

"**Its Gamma but you were close. As for Finn, he's doing fine except he has to get this group called the Guild of Assassins off his back while at the same time, he along with Gamma and her sisters are trying to get some wizard name Ash, though they sometimes call him… hehe, Ass, away from this Marceline woman, who has to be a dear friend of Finn, and maybe more. On the plus side, Finn has been getting multiple girlfriends, including Gamma and the rest of the sister bots, he even has Bubblegum as one of his ladies."**

"**I see… well would have pointed out the oddity of it since you are a past life of Bubblegum's and Finn's a descendant of yours but can't say that I'm surprised, guys like Finn do have a charm with the ladies it seems hehe, as for the guild… hmm… well as long as they don't try anything stupid to the leader, I'm sure they will be fine, ran into the guy a few times and he's not to bad when not on the clock, anyway aside from a long overdue reunion, why come by here?... no offense Guiny but you are not exactly the warrior or hero type." **Billy said while he looks at Guinevere with a curious look in his eyes.

"**None taken. Thankfully, Finn got that from you. As for why I'm here, well… I wanted to see you."** Guinevere said while blushing a bit before continuing.

"**Plus, Death and I wanted to invite you for some fun and also to help Bubblegum unwind." **She said with a smirk.

Billy blinks at that before he chuckles a bit.

"**Well I would be a fool to refuse, though how are you going to help Bubblegum unwind when she can't come here normally?" **Billy asked with a confused look while Death chuckles.

"**Oh you just let me handle the complex stuff, besides this is Guinevere paying me back so it won't be a recurring thing unless she wants it to happen, besides considering that Bubblegum woman is harder to kill then a cockroach, might as well talk with Life to help me separate Guinevere from Bubblegum without affecting the princess mentally, and who knows, as long as you play the protective lover, I could… overlook some things and let Guinevere rest in peace here with you since she did help make 7 possible heroic sister bots so might as well call her a hero with brains instead of brawn." **Death said while he grins as he scratched his chin while Billy and Guinevere both looked shocked.

"**Really?, she can come here?" **Billy asked while Death got a half lidded look on his face.

"**Hey I maybe Death but I'm not heartless, if you two love one another even after all these years apart, I would have to be a monster to keep that from happening… just don't get the idea that I'll do that daily, Guinevere is going to have to really impress me later since I am overlooking one of my normally iron clad rules." **Death said while he crossed his arms.

Guinevere was a it shocked but if there was a chance to be with Billy again, then she would do whatever it takes.

"**Then I'll do whatever I can to impress you if it means that I can be with my Billy again." **She said with a determined look.

Death grins at that while he looks at Billy.

"**Oh and just since I'm in a good mood, I heard from a reliable source that your Ex- Canyon is heading to Finn's place for some reason, better try and not get jealous if she happens to want to get it on with the human hehe, mortal VS deadworld rules, you'll have to fight Finn for her hand if she winds up here… high chance considering the heroics she did lately, and we all know that Human gets a first class ticket here when or if he dies if he doesn't find a way to be immortal, so just saying this in advance in case you do that star spying trick you have and see Canyon being lovey dovey with the human." **Death said while he turned and gestured for Billy and Guinevere to follow him while Billy blinks when he heard what Death said while Guinevere registered that Billy had an Ex… and apparently spied on her if that star thing was a repeat thing.

"**Spying on an ex through the stars?" **Guinevere said with a raised eyebrow.

Billy chuckles nervously at that before he looks at Guinevere as they followed Death.

"**Well to be fair being dead means I don't need to sleep unless I just want to purely dream and she was one of the rare ladies to be special to me like you so I thought she was your next life or one of them down the line to be honest since you were human and at best would live to be 100 at most if that accident I heard about from Death didn't happen… seems even he was shocked at the state of things in that base when he found your soul alongside the other remaining scientists ... and I mean you and Canyon have a lot in common with some good brains in your heads so…" **Billy said while he rubbed the back of his head with a blush.

Guinevere blushes before lightly chuckling.

"**Well sorry for being in the wrong body."**

Billy chuckles at that when he looks at Guinevere.

"**Don't be, just shows that I don't need to wait for Canyon to die anytime soon and if anything does happen with Finn, it happens, nor do I need to wait for Bubblegum to die either… personally I don't… think too fondly of her for a number of reasons since you know more then I about her more… questionable choices in life… but right now it means I get to have lots of fun with a past love of my life without much issues it seems." **Billy said with a smile… though he did cringe at the mention of Bubblegum… kind of a 180 in the morality thing since Guinevere and Bubblegum were like night and day in the past… at least she's doing better now but still… lots of flame people got harmed with that fire kingdom core stunt alone.

Guinevere, though blush, sighs as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"**I don't blame you. Bubblegum really did do some stupid things. Makes me ashamed of myself that I couldn't do something about it."**

"**Well what's done is done so can't change things now, what's important is that we are together again right?, unless you want to go back to Bubblegum to at least see this Ash thing through, maybe you could give Bubblegum some advice on what not to do in the future or something." **Billy said while he smiles gently at Guinevere.

Guinevere returns the smile.

"**Well I already spoke with her about not making the same mistake I did in the past and not over do things. I know Gamma is making sure of that too. I will see Bubblegum later."**

"**Well then, might as well make this time one to remember… and just to let you know, met a few tough ladies here and well… I'm not out of practice so hope you don't have trouble keeping up." **Billy teasingly said while he wiggles an eyebrow at Guinevere.

Guinevere blushes a bit before giggling.

"**Not at all." **She said with a lust filled look on her face.

Billy chuckles while he used a large hand to hold Guinevere's much smaller hand.

"**Good." **Billy said while Death rolled his eyes.

"**Alright you two lovebirds lets knock off the mushy stuff for now, we got to get back to my place so the fun can start and we are at the plaza so I can call the portal here." **Death said while he looks at Guinevere and Billy after the trio got to the plaza where Guinevere and Death entered before.

"**No problem with that." **Guinevere said as she held Billy's hand more.

Death nods and a moment later, he waved his hand and a skull themed portal opened near Death and he looks at the duo.

"**You two enter and I'll follow, got to keep the portal open on this end before I enter." **Death said while he watched as Guinevere and Billy enter the portal before he followed and the trio wound back up at Death's main home with the group in the room where Guinevere was when she left Bubblegum.

Billy looked around.

"**Hmmm, did a little redecorating Death?"**

"**A bit last time you were here, Life is planning to move in with me soon and I'm redecorating so she can live here comfortably." **Death said while feeling a bit proud of himself as he grins at the thought of Life living here.

Billy and Guinevere were a bit surprised after hearing that.

"**Well congratulations. Hopefully, you'll invite us when the wedding happens." **Guinevere said with a teasing smirk.

Death chuckles before he looks at Guinevere.

"**Maybe I should invite you to the honeymoon?, Life does love a good pet after all." **Death said in a teasing way to mess with Guinevere.

Guinevere blushes brightly as Billy blinked a bit.

Death noticed that before he gave Billy a smirk.

"**Oh don't worry, I'm sure Life would use you as well as her personal fucktoy while I show your lady here what a Glob of Death can do, can't say I'm not fair and Life does like to have fun with both genders." **Death said while he chuckles at the blush that Billy and Guinevere had while Death walked away from the duo.

"**So…" **Billy said as things where a bit quiet.

"**So…"** Guinevere said while she looks at Billy before they laughed a bit.

"**Hehehe… geez, we shouldn't act like this, we lived long lives in some shape or form so we shouldn't act like virgins and stuff, lets just get this over with and who knows… we could get some one on one time back at your place in that Heroic Dead world so I can see where I'll be living at if this separation from Bubblegum works." **Guinevere said while she walked away from Billy to follow Death as her ass swayed a bit too and fro under her spectral labcoat… too bad it wasn't see through to her body but that would change soon when the fun begins.

Billy did blush a bit but knew that Guinevere was right and he still wanted to show her how he didn't lose his touch before he starts following Guinevere.

When the duo followed Death, they found Death while he was hugging a two headed snake woman named Life and she had a couple suitcases and seems like the two Globs were in the middle of a conversation.

"**Oh Deathy, I finally managed to get the tops approval and as long as it doesn't interfere with my work, I can live here from now on." **Life said while both her snake heads smile at Death when she pulled away from Death, though he did look a bit surprised.

"**Really?, figured it would take awhile, not like I'm complaining, but I'm still getting this place redone so you can live her comfortably, maybe a bit cramped here until then so unless you can tough it out, you may want to bunk with one of your friends like Judge." **Death said while he smiles a bit at Life… wait… Judge?... who was that?

"**Uhhh… who's Judge?" **Guinevere asked with a confused look.

That caused Life to notice Billy and Guinevere and she looks at Death.

"**Deathy?, who are they?" **Life said while Death took a moment to rub his chin.

"**Well the tall one is Billy the hero who died to the Lich when the abomination who makes me look bad got the jump on him and that is Guinevere, Finn's ancestor and past life of Princess Bubblegum, may need your help with separating Guinevere from Bubblegum so Guinevere can live in the Heroic Dead world we made for noble souls, its a long story on both, but you should have heard about some robotic ladies palling around Finn if you ever went around Ooo in that Frog form of yours with that crown, and heard things about this Ash Wizard person… only Ash I can think off since normally when it comes to Finn, he gets that Wizard guy nearby when it comes to dealing with Marceline… another long story but thanks to the Guild of assassins on Ooo, guy's untouchable for now… but once that is over with and the fucker is dead, I got a special Dead world for that guy since he does tick me off with the way he treats Marceline, plays some good music when we rock out every few years." **Death said while he got a half lidded irritated look on his face before he took a breath as Life processed all of that.

Life blinked a bit at the story before remembering something.

"**Wait… I believe I remember a kid with a bear hat and he along with his dog friend were following me just to see if I can put my crown on."**

"**Uh-oh… doubt that went well." **Death said when he knew that Life liked carrying that crown for some reason yet force it on her head in that form and she gets oddly angered and swallows whoever put the crown on for a bit and throws them back up later in odd situations.

"**Believe me… it didn't." **Life said with a half lidded look that made Billy and Guinevere blink a bit.

"**Ummm… May we ask what happened?" **Guinevere questioned.

**"Trust me you don't want to know, anyway The Judge is a guy in Limbo, who in a nutshell, has a system for sorting out good and evil souls so we Globs can deal with them, you may not remember since a recent death can be jarring, most souls don't even know of his existence and fully come to in the Dead world that the Judge sorts them in, he has a special skill that not even we Globs have that makes many envious… the ability to see the Truth in all… the truth of their life… every action they have taken even if most is forgotten… you could say it's like a perfect recall but for examining things instead of personally remembering things yourself, and it makes the Judge perfect for the position and he has never sorted out souls wrongly… also the point of a Judge is to keep the workload for us Globs low, I reap and the Judge sorts them into Dead world's so you could say he's like my partner in crime hehe." **Death said before he chuckled a bit at the end after giving a serious explanation.

"**Interesting…" **Billy said as he rubbed his chin as Guinevere, who was a bit surprised at the info, was still wondering what Life did to Finn and Jake.

Though she never explained about that time before she looks at Death.

**"So Deathy, why are these two souls here?, I think I remember this Billy now and isn't he your go to for fixing trouble when your security can't handle it?" **Life said which made Death chuckle again.

**"Nah, just about to have some sexy fun with this lady soul here and invited a past lover to spice things up, want to join?, Should be a good time to celebrate since you are here and all."** Death said while he gave Life a lust filled look.

Life blinks a bit when she looks at the duo for a bit before chuckling.

"**Well they are good looking and I am in a great mood." **She said with a smirk.

**"Great, why not set your things on the couch while I lead these two to my bedroom?, I'll see you there my sexy scaly seductress." **Death said before he kissed both of Life's lips on her snake heads and walked away with the two unique souls following a moment later.

Life purrs a bit before she went to put her things away as Billy and Guinevere follows Death.

A minute later, Death led Guinevere and Billy into his room and they both saw a massive bed in the center, more than enough to support everyone and then some since the room alone was massive and Death walked to a nearby chair and sat down.

**"Welp, might as well make yourselves comfy before we start, got any more questions or have some sex based Questions for me while we wait for Life?" **Death said while he looks at the duo after summoning a couple chairs for them to sit in.

Though the duo sat down, Guinevere did blush a tad bit at the thought asking Death a sex question. Though she did have one.

"**I don't suppose… you have any… birth control here… unless can you decide who gets knocked up or not?"**

Death chuckles at that while he gave her a teasing grin.

**"Why of course, both can work though considering things unless Billy here was alright with me knocking up his lady and you agreed, I wouldn't say no with putting a bun in your spectral oven, though would need Life's permission first and she would probably want to make things even with getting this guy's kid, and considering Globs are immortal, well… we are kinky risk takers, you would be surprised at how many demi-globs are on Ooo right now." **Death said while he gave Guinevere a eyebrow wiggle while Billy gave Death a half lidded look.

Guinevere's eyes widened a bit while blushing brightly.

"**A-And… how many Demi-Globs are there in Ooo?"**

**"Hmm… on the continuant where Finn and the others are… I would say a few hundred, not much compared to the size of the rest of the world but that's just a general number… and no, not all of them are mine, though I did make 50 or so so I'm quite the ladies man if I can brag a bit, think Life has a few children as well on Ooo, but we never had full Glob like offspring, rules and what not and I'm still trying to convince the main Glob boss who keeps the balance even among Globs in check to let Life and I have a kid, but the guy or gal depending on their mood and form preference is a bit of a stickler for a few key rules." **Death said while he shrugged his shoulders when he didn't see many issues right now.

Guinevere and Billy were greatly surprised by this info.

"**And… who's the main Glob boss?" **Billy asked.

"**Hmmm… best for now… just call him… Spirit, they says its because the guy has no features and can pretty much become anything or anyone, only thing you can see is a wide grin or frown depending on their mood, but I highly doubt any of you mortal souls will get a chance to meet them since they don't normally even come down here, if were talking tiers, as in how strong Globs are, lets just say compared to the Spirit, Life and I might as well be mid bosses to him… nuff said even if he doesn't fight personally." **Death said while shrugging his shoulders again since that was the best he could say without getting too confusing.

"**I see… Does Hunson Abadeer or the Cosmic Owl fall under that category too?" **Billy said.

"**Well its complex and depending on certain conditions… that cryptic prophet bird might as well be low tier out of dreams but in them… high tier… I mean anything that happens with him inside of the dream becomes an iron cladded fated reality, as for Hunson… well guy's cool and depending on what you offer him, a powerful fighter, high tier in durability with his Deathless state but would say mid to low tier in actual combat power, best he does is suck souls and turns into a monster sized well… monster… and guy is lazy and while I'm not a fighter per say I do try and keep in shape while that guy has a gut you would rest your head on… not like I would know, you should ask Life that since she had a few flings with the guy when we went to a few parties of his in the Nightosphere." **Death said when he thought of the CO and Hunson's skills and abilities and Death did bring up some points… while stronger than most mortals, or even immortals like Marceline in Hunson's case, Hunson wasn't… the best of fighters style wise and just went all out as a berserker type without having to worry about dying and the CO… purely conditional if it was a dream or not.

Guinevere blinked a few times after hearing that.

"**Seriously?... Did they also have kids too?" **She said as she wonders if Marceline would have a possible sibling.

"**Well… maybe, the CO is trying to hit on a lot of ladies in their dreams and he swears he ran into this female bird like lady but she messed up that Bubblegum woman's dream or something so that didn't work out but I'm sure he was just trying to mess with us, as for Hunson… well guy is chaotic evil so he could have had fun with others aside from his dead wife Dawn who reincarnated years ago like he did with Life, I'm not sure if he had other kids and even if he did… do you think a Guy full of chaotic evil would care much to see if past flings had children?" **Death said with a raised non-existent eyebrow.

Guinevere was a bit stumped at the question.

"**Well… I'm not sure… but he's still a father right? I mean I do remember from Bubblegum that Marceline and her father patch things up I believe."**

"**Well… define patched up… last I checked Hunson doesn't try and visit as much as he used to though I'm sure if he heard about this Ash fellow, I'm sure he would fuck the rules and go end that fucker for harming his little girl."** Death said before they heard Life's voice as she entered the room.

"**No question about it." **Life said as she enters the room.

Everyone looks at Life while Death got a smile on his face.

"**Hey Life, you put your things up fast, excited for the fun?"** Death said with a teasing grin on his face.

Life chuckles.

"**Oh you know it Deathy." **She said with a smirk on her face.

Death then grins fully while he gestured for Life to approach him.

"**Well get over here and lets get started with those tasty lips on those sexy snake heads of yours." **Death said with a dominant tone to his voice while he got a slight but noticeable massive bulge in his pants.

Guinevere blushes when she noticed the bulge before Life quickly runs to her boyfriend and jumps into his arms before Life smash her lips on Death's lips… or one of her lips while the other kissed his boney cheek.

Death in turn growled in a content way while he keeps the kiss up and moved to kiss the free head while Billy had a light blush on his face as he looks at the display while he wondered what to do now… sure he knows HOW… was just surprised at how fast this went while he glanced at Guinevere to see how she was doing… longer time for her after all.

Guinevere was also blushing at the display. Though she did want to do something.

She looks at Billy and gestures him lower down due to his height.

Billy blinks when he saw that and leaned down to see what Guinevere wanted.

Though his question was answered when Guinevere cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips.

Billy was surprised by that but he quickly adapted and kissed Guinevere back and while he was much bigger than when he was younger, he did used a hand to pick Guinevere up while she sat in the palm of his hand and Billy used two fingers to rub her back in a soothing way while he keeps kissing the brainy scientist soul.

Guinevere moans as she kept the kiss up while feeling happy that she was kissing Billy after so many years before she tries to slide her tongue inside Billy's mouth.

Though that was easier said than done when Billy's massive tongue easily overpowered Quinevere's and thanks to Billy's size of frame, Guinevere might as well have taken a full on cock into her mouth with how large Billy's tongue was before he removed it and sets Guinevere on the ground gently and while Guinevere recovered from that tongue action to her mouth, Billy starts to remove his spectral clothing, mainly his pants since he had nothing else on at the moment since a soul doesn't need much… though it would change back in the heroic dead world but in Death's domain, pretty much pants only for Billy and underwear as well which hid a massive bulge that was monstrous in size.

Guinevere's eyes widened when she saw the bulge which made Guinevere blush brightly.

Billy just chuckles at that while he removed his underwear and his cock sprang free, and while it would be shocking for many to see Billy's size of around 16 to 17 inches and 3 in width thanks to his large frame… considering Guinevere was with three beings pretty much towering over her… she was the odd one out for being so short here.

Guinevere's blush grow big as she looks at the monster between Billy's legs.

'_**Oh my… It's so much bigger than when me and Billy hook up in the past.' **_She thought.

Billy smirks at the stunned look on Guinevere's face.

"**You know, if you want to see if its real… even as a soul… all you need to do is touch it… but I believe you should get undressed, soul stains are so hard to get out even for Globs if they would feel even generous enough to restore your soul clothing." **Billy said with a teasing look in his eyes while his dick throbbed a few times even if it wasn't erect yet.

Guinevere blushes a bit brightly even though she didn't want to be the only one with clothes on, despite the fact that Death and Life could still be dressed before Guinevere starts removing clothes starting with her lab coat first.

Billy watched as Guinevere got more and more undressed and his cock got iron hard as a result when he saw that like Bubblegum, her figure was centered more on her ass but was still curvy, she had A to B cup breasts and a perfect bubble butt that really showed when she removed everything and stood in front of Billy in the nude.

That caused Billy to look Guinevere up and down a few times while his cock looked painfully hard, only a few ladies in the Heroic Dead world and Canyon could get a reaction like that so rare unique ladies could get Billy like this.

Once Guinevere was fully nude, she was blushing a bit when she saw Billy look at her bod. It reminded her of their special moments back at the base.

The two were quiet for a moment and Billy cleared his throat.

"**S-So… how do we start this… unlike at the base, I'm two to nearly three times taller… want to start out with some foreplay?" **Billy asked when he looked down at Guinevere… granted he did date that old lady on Ooo but they never did anything, pretty much just companionship in a nutshell and Canyon was one of the ladies around his size who could take him so he worried a bit for Guinevere, soul or not.

"**S-Sure."** Guinevere said while blushing more.

"**Ahem." **Death's voice said in a faux throat clearing voice which made the two souls look over to blush when they saw Life and Death nude on the bed… Death was mainly a skeleton for the most part but Billy and Guinevere blink and Guinevere blushed when she saw that Death had a massive, possibly bigger then Billy 18 inch dick which was 4 in width, the main difference was that while its true that Billy was now spectral and partly see through at the moment, Death's cock was fully made of energy and not see through while it had a blue glow about it, not too bright to blind people, but definitely an eye catcher.

Life on the other hand made Billy blush when he saw that Life, around his and Death's size frame wise, had a model like figure with D cup breasts and a nice round ass, though to Guinevere, they might as well be larger, Life's body had scales all over it but looked soft to the touch while she eyed Billy's body with a smirk… or smirks on her two snake like faces, Death even eyed Guinevere and the two deities had lustful looks on their faces.

Billy and Guinevere both blush from the stares as Billy blushed when he sees Life's body and Guinevere when she sees Death's body including his… very big bone.

"**So… not to interrupt but I believe we are about to have a lot of fun, we can give you two time to warm up but I believe it should be on the bed, more comfortable for you two and more then enough room on that side… just saying in case you see Life and I really giving it good to one another… oh and I talked with Life while you two were busy and she is in full agreement on that life separation thing with Bubblegum, but with a catch and ironically enough it has to deal with that punishment you have in mind for Bubblegum so two birds with one stone here so… why don't we get started with…" **Death said with a smirk as the scene went to Bubblegum who was in the shower.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum's room/ Bubblegum's shower/ Bubblegum**

Bubblegum at this time, fully recovered from the hangover now thanks to it being a few hours later with most of the hangover done with since her nap.

Gamma, after Bubblegum tried to get to work on some projects, pretty much put her foot down and quite hard when she told Bubblegum to rest.

She would call Bubblegum or send Peppermint Butler to fetch her in case anything important came up, and while many didn't like the fact that Gamma ordered Bubblegum back into her room rather forcefully, everyone did agree that Bubblegum needed the rest and Peppermint Butler, while not too thrilled about taking orders from Gamma, did follow them since they were coming from her and not Zeta, he was still steamed a bit at how Zeta treated Bubblegum after all.

That resulted in Bubblegum being pretty much confined to her room though that was a bit of a stretch to say she was locked away, Gamma and Peppermint Butler made sure she had plenty to do that wasn't stressful or taxing on the mind and all in all, Bubblegum, though a bit jittery from not doing anything sciency for today, did enjoy the peace and quiet with Gamma handling all the hard political work for her, seems like Gamma was like a robot princess in a nutshell with how advance she was and how take charge she was with things.

That led to her just… relaxing after thinking things through and after watching a movie she had, she decided to shower and was now rubbing her body down with soap designed to not mess with her body in a bad way being made of gum and all while she just lets her worried melt away since they still had time before the contact would well… contact her or Gamma, and Ash's deal thing with Marceline wouldn't kick in until next month so stressing over things that couldn't be helped was not helpful for Bubblegum's mind… maybe she should pay Marceline a visit later to check up on her since even after all this started, she didn't go and see her yet.

"Hmmm… perhaps I should pay Marceline a visit later. Hopefully she's not mad at me when I didn't believe her." Bubblegum said while feeling a bit worried.

Though before she could think of anything else… for some reason her body jolts with pleasure shooting through her body… mainly her breasts and pussy and… unless the shower water somehow gained odd properties…. But was she getting her folds licked?

"W-Whoa!... W-What is this that I'm… f-feeling?" Bubblegum said before groaning a bit.

That feeling that was messing with her body grew more when she actually saw her breasts shifting and moving… like she was getting fondled while she could see her folds shifting like she was actually getting eaten out or really licked like a massive tongue was going to down on her pussy and ass… what was going on?, was Marceline messing with her with her invisibility?

"M-Marceline?... Please tell me that's you?" Bubblegum said before using one hand to feel for something.

Though to her shock, she felt nothing, even when she tried to grip her breasts, she felt nothing but her own skin but even then it wasn't long right before some kind of… image formed on her nearby shower wall and… Death of all people was seen on it and he looked greatly amused when he saw what was going on with Bubblegum in the shower.

"**Oh good, seems the link worked… hey Life, that link of yours worked, seems this sexy candy lady is taking a shower so I can see everything." **Death said from the image on the window as Bubblegum's body was *fondled* more and licked as well.

"**Hehe… that's great Deathy. Perfect for the Candy Princess to be more unwinded." **Life said.

"**Hehe, yeah, how is Guinevere though since you made the link between her and Bubblegum match up?, and how's Billy while he eats her out?" **Death said to Bubblegum's shock.

"W-What!?" Bubblegum said with raw confusion as Death mockingly taps himself on the head.

"**Oh but of course, should explain in full… in order, you may have heard that in order for Guinevere to talk with you and what not, she made a deal to be my personal pet for a bit, so I had Life help with that and I'll skip the details of how Billy is here other than A, him being a past lover of Guinevere, and B, being sent to a heroic Dead world that was made for heroes like him, are sent to and I call him up whenever I need some serious help in the Dead worlds that I can't personally get to… which does give me an idea of having him train some elites so in case he's ever reincarnated I won't be dealing with idiots… anyway I invited him to enjoy some quality time with a past love and invited Life in on the fun for a foursome… though Guinevere and I had this idea… of linking you and her together in a one way link so that what she feels here… gets transferred to you as well in real time… see for yourself." **Death said while he made the image bigger and Bubblegum saw Death's room and saw a nude Death up close before he moved out of the way to show on a nearby bed a smirking Life while she fondled Guinevere's breasts while the soul scientist was on her back on the bed while Billy, now looking younger, was careful as he really licked Guinevere's folds with an intense look of lust in his eyes.

Bubblegum's eyes widened as she was blushing brightly.

"T-This can't be happening." She said even though she can still feel part of her body getting fondled.

"**Oh but it is…. You see, since unless you die, I or the Judge can't make you pay for those incidents in the past that you did when you nearly totaled the fire kingdom… raised the dead twice… cloned who knows how many of those James guys which spiralled out of control… etc, etc, etc… point is… if we can't judge you for your sins in death since you are pretty much immortal… I figured the next best thing is in order… say hello to your new conscience, AKA, Guinevere, in a nutshell we gave her a special job and if she does it, she can come and go from the Dead world as she pleases and even see her loved ones, the catch… aside from making sure you don't do anything stupid… she's also going to be mine and Life's fuck buddy as long as you live, and everything she feels goes right to you as a result…" **Death said before he tried to speak like a girl with a high pitch tone.

"**But Death, why have you done this to me when nothing harmful really turned out from those incidents… and what if I'm in an important meeting or blah blah blah." **Death said before he gave Bubblegum a smirk.

"**To answer any of those… ask our new eye on you for that… depending on if she can't talk you out of some things, Guinevere will come to me or Life, or Billy if he's still here or anyone she knows and get the pounding of her afterlife which in turn will affect you… and as for those incidents… you really think there was no casualties from said incidents?... don't be a dumbass you pink bitch… I actually have a few citizen's souls from the fire Kingdom who would love to give it good to a beauty like Guinevere and in turn litterly fuck you up and that is from the Cooler incident alone… however I am a fair deity so I'll make you a deal if you'll hear me out… it won't get you out of this situation… but may give you some brownie points that in the case of an unexpected death, which lets face it with your record could happen if you blow yourself up or something… I may not just throw you to Hunson for a few thousand years so his demons can pretty much make you their bitches… it's only because I'm friends with Marceline from our occasional jam session and the occasional fuck buddy that I'm even making this kind of deal with a stuck up bitch like you… trust me, taking this deal would be the best you can even get from me right now since there are various factors in it that have barely… I repeat… Barely, considered this and am giving you a one in your lifetime shot." **Death said while he got a serious look on his face and crossed his arms while he did so and… looked a bit scary with how deadly he looked right now.

Bubblegum gulps at the look but was shocked when she heard the other thing.

"W-Wait… souls from the Cooler incident?... That can't be right. No one died in the Fire Kingdom."

All Death did was just shrug before he tapped one side of the mirror which pulled up some kind of video.

"**Oh really?, then I guess the soul of the poor weak Fire person here was just killed out of nowhere?, and FYI… this is just one example." **Death said while a small clip of two flame people hugging after Bubblegum cooling the core and one pretty much vanishing was seen right before Bubblegum's eyes before Death closed the image and gave Bubblegum a raised eyebrow.

Bubblegum was shocked at what she saw.

"No no… That can't be… I did the calculations… No one was supposed to die. I had Ice King not do too much damage."

All Death did was just keep his raised eyebrow before he sighs and shrugged his bony shoulders.

"**Well say that your plan was thought out and worked to a perfect T, you expect everything else to work around you like some kind of Globbess?, I'm not faulting Simon since at the time he was nuts with the crown, but did you really think he would be sane enough to hold back enough power in a place opposite of his element?, and really?... you took into account of every single Flame citizen and their individual health and state of beings?... please let's not kid ourselves… you just wanted to be a power hungry bitch with the best weapons around with your gumball guardians… no other kingdom has anything as destructive as those two and even the Slime kingdom at best only has an army of tanks and slime based weapons which while outnumbering your weapons, are not as powerful, and it's only thanks to the naive kindness of the Queen of Flames who was probably not told the death count after that happened to keep, at the time, her unstable mentality since many Flame people do go into rages easily… and at the time after the Cooler incident, her kingdom took a big hit so going to war with yours would have been a bad idea, but do you think if Phoebe heard about all of this… do you think she would sing the same tune she does now?... face it, you are smart yes, but you are not Omnipotent… you are not invincible… you are a mortal princess who just so happens to have an immortal body and that is the only thing going for you besides a high intelligence… now… let's do this again with my deal since it will benefit the both of us in the long run." **Death said while he keeps the serious look on his face.

Bubblegum was silent for a bit as she couldn't believe what her plan had done and sadly for her… she had no other choice before looking at Death.

"And what deal is that?"

"**Simple, aside from keeping Guinevere as a conscience and a link so when she gets fucked, you get fucked as well… I want the soul of that fucker Ash for starters, Guinevere told me about that rock that he found and what he's also doing to Marceline as well and I want to make that fucker pay for that… there are other things but… as for why I'm asking you of all people is pretty simple… in a nutshell while I can't kill you… I can do other things so I'm making this as simple as possible… you… are… going… to… be… my… personal… avatar of sort here while you are alive and my and Life's sex slave and I don't care if you are in any kind of relationship… you don't deserve that kind of luxury after all… however there are rules and while I can't do anything to you on Ooo that would result in your death, same with Life for obvious reasons, I can summon you here to help take care of my urges or with Life as well if I can't get her or Guinevere… right now you are on my shit list for people going way down to the painful Dead worlds if you die an early death… take this deal and do some things for me on top of the sex thing, and I may just take you off that list slowly… make up for your sins so to speak, normally that is not done but I do have permission from the main Glob up top who pretty much rules all globs here but I can only give this deal once… after that… no matter how many good deeds you do you might as well say hello to Hunson's demons for me if you do die… we can work out the details later and I can be sensible on WHEN I make my summons or on what jobs I have for you… but for now, deal?... I'll even go easy on you for the first few times I summon you and with jobs to ease you into your position until you earn forgiveness not only from Life and I for disrespecting life and death itself… but for all the souls you wronged in life…" **Death said while he grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum couldn't believe what she heard but if that's what it takes to earn forgiveness then she might as well take it.

"I'll accept if… you accept my counter offer."

Death raised an eyebrow at that before he shrugged.

"**Well… depends on what you have as a counter offer but I highly doubt you can get out of this easy." **Death said while he wondered what Bubblegum had to say.

"Sadly I don't but… If I somehow do die… You and your wife aren't invited to my funeral. You can take my soul after everyone leaves." Bubblegum said.

"**Fair enough, pretty sure no one would want us there after everyone hears about this, so I'll just pick you up after the funeral… for a price since I normally get souls right after their bodies are dead then and there…" **Death said with a teasing smirk on his face while his cock got erect which showed what kind of price he was asking for after he got Bubblegum after the possible funeral.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw that while mentally facepalming herself.

"Fine then." She said with a half lidded look.

"**Hehe… great…** **Now… enjoy the show, hey Life, you can put the link at full blast now instead of dulling the feeling." **Death said while he looks at Life while he smirks when he pretty much told Bubblegum the pleasure she was feeling was dulled greatly it seems.

"Wai, what?!" Bubblegum said with a shocked look on her face but was ignored as Life made sure to put the link at full blast.

A moment later, Bubblegum's pleasure skyrockets, mainly from her pussy, which forced her to her knees against the shower wall while Death looked amused when he looks down at the Candy Royal as Billy ate out Guinevere's pussy more and his tongue slipped inside of her folds… and that feeling was felt by Bubblegum who's pussy was stretched wide by some kind of invisible force to match what Guinevere's pussy was shaped like… it was like she was getting eaten out in Guinevere's place while Life's fingers dug into Guinevere's breasts which made Bubblegum's breasts mimic the shape and the pleasure was sent to her as well… all in all… looks like Bubblegum was about to get fucked up beyond recognition if this keeps on going.

Both Guinevere were groaning and moaning loudly a few times before both princess and scientist say the same thing.

"Oh fuck!" They groan.

Death chuckles at that before he walked to Life and the others while Bubblegum could see everything happening as Death kissed Life for a moment and sat next to her to watch for now as he stroked his cock while Life and Billy keep on pleasing Guinevere's body.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as she sees that before she and Guinevere to some extent, moans more as their pussies were really getting wet.

For a bit, Billy keeps on eating out Guinevere before he pulled his head away and licked his lips as Guinevere pants for breath.

A moment later, Life smirks when she whispered into Guinevere's ear and the scientist smirks when she sat up as Billy stands up and Guinevere moved to stand in front of Billy while his cock was aimed at her mouth… though that reason was answered as Bubblegum's mouth opened just as much as Guinevere's and Bubblegum's tongue moved to lick air without her control… just like Guinevere's tongue which licked the tip of Billy's cock and Bubblegum could feel it and even taste things as well like Billy's precum.

Billy let out some pleased groans as he felt that as Bubblegum's eyes widened at the turn of events.

'_O-Oh Glob… I can actually feel and… taste… Billy's dick.' _She thought.

Guinevere then used her hands to stroke the sides of Billy's cock while she keeps on licking Billy's dick before she, and Bubblegum, opened their mouths wide and Guinevere tried to take Billy's cock into her mouth and managed to get the head and a few inches in… while the same could be said for Bubblegum whose mouth was forced to mimic Guinevere's mouth which allowed Bubblegum to actually feel a cock like force enter her mouth and was forced to bob her head in sync with Guinevere's when she bobbed her head on Billy's cock as much as she could without gagging on his monster cock while she stroked him off.

"**Oh fuck yeah." **Billy said as he let out another pleased groan as Bubblegum somehow made muffles noise as she bobs her head on thin air.

That caused Death to smirk as he looks at Guinevere.

"**Hey Guinevere… think Life or I can give that sexy ass of yours a good spanking?" **Death asked while he winked at Life as Guinevere got a lustful look in her eyes as she adjusts her stance so that her ass was more pronounced towards the deities while she keeps sucking Billy's cock.

Bubblegum's eyes widen when she heard that and when her body moved to get in that position since she was kneeled on the ground earlier.

'_Oh dear Glob, no.' _She thought.

A moment later, Death approached Guinevere and used a bony hand to smack Guinevere's ass cheeks while being a bit rough so Bubblegum could feel it, since Guinevere was already dead, Death didn't hold back… though was careful to not knock Guinevere across the room while Guinevere groans and moans from the smacks while she bobbed her head at a faster rate to suck Billy's cock which throbs in her mouth to show his approaching orgasm… was his first shot of the day after all so obviously was the quickest.

Bubblegum groans a few times from having her ass smacked as Billy groans while feeling his climax getting closer and closer.

A moment later after a few smacks of Guinevere's ass, Billy tossed his head back and groans as he filled Guinevere's mouth with his spectral load which quickly overwhelmed the poor scientist… while somehow, most likely to Life's link with Guinevere… Bubblegum's mouth was also filled with ghostly sperm and it quickly overfilled Bubblegum's mouth and splashed onto her chest and further when the sperm pretty much painted her entire front with the glowing load as Billy rides out his orgasm.

Guinevere groans as she tries to swallow Billy's cum as Bubblegum gags as she was surprised at the amount as her body does the same.

For a bit, Billy rides out his orgasm before he tapped off about 20 seconds later and pants for breath while Guinevere removed her head from Billy's dick and Bubblegum had freedom of movement again so she could recover from what just happened while her stomach, and Guinevere's was slightly extended from how much sperm they drank.

As the duo tries to catch their breath, Bubblegum had this thought.

'_S-So much cum.' _She thought as she tries to recover.

Though that recovery period was short lived when Death grins at Guinevere.

"**Now that the warm up is over with with you two… why not start the real round with the hero destroying one of his lover's holes… hehe, and if Guinevere wants… I could take the other hole." **Death said while his cock was iron hard while Life giggles at Death's antics while she enjoyed the look on Bubblegum's face.

Bubblegum's eyes widened and hoped to Glob that Guinevere doesn't agree.

Unfortunately, fate was not on her side.

"**If it's okay with Billy, then sure." **Guinevere said.

Billy chuckles before he looks at Guinevere.

"**Oh I don't mind, but Death, mind if we at least let Guiny pick the position?, should be fair since we are pretty much giants compared to her after all." **Billy said when he looks at the Deathly deity who rubbed his chin in thought.

"**Hmmm… alright, might as well do the lady an honor and have her order me around for a round… right before I return the favor afterwords unless Life wants to go a round with her." **Death said while he grins at Life to see what she would say.

Life giggles at her boyfriend.

"**I don't mind the wait." **She said as Guinevere chuckles.

"**Well… I can either have Death lay on his back and I get on top or… I get on top of Billy and Death gets behind me." **She said with a smirk.

Death licks his lips at that before he looks at Billy.

"**Well might as well give you the honor of going for her pussy first… and I get that tasty ass all to myself for now.**" Death said with a smirk as he watched as Billy got on his back while Guinevere got into position over Billy, she had Billy aim his cock at her folds thanks to the stark difference in height and Guinevere relaxed her body as she leaned her hips back and groans as she starts to take in Billy's cock which was felt by Bubblegum when it felt like a large tree branch was getting shoved up inside of her pussy, just minus the extra things that would make it hurt like hell… point is that Bubblegum's folds were stretched out wide as that invisible force that mimicked Billy's cock was pushed inside of her while Bubblegum was powerless to stop it.

"Oh Glob!" Bubblegum groans as she feels more of her pussy getting stretched out.

Death and Life just chuckle at that since they wouldn't help her out of this situation as Death watched as Guinevere gets most of Billy's cock inside of her and takes a moment to let the duo enjoy the moment and Death moved to join in when he placed a hand on Guinevere's ass and fondles it which was felt by Bubblegum on her end of things.

Guinevere shudders as Bubblegum groans before she sees what Death was gonna do next.

That in turn was obviously get into position behind Guinevere and aimed his massive cock at her ass and teasingly rubbed the head of it on her asshole while Death smirks when he held back for some reason.

"**Hehe, seems like Bubblegum, you are a fast adapting size Queen… love monster sized cocks do you?... well I want to hear you beg me for my cock like the slut that you are." **Death said in a dominating and teasing manner to Guinevere while Life chuckles at the callout to one of Bubblegum's kinks thanks to Marceline and her monster forms.

'_Oh fucking a.' _Bubblegum thought as Guinevere chuckled before using her cute charm on Death.

"**Please… Master… I don't want this lowly ass to feel left out."**

That caused Death to really grin before he gripped her ass cheeks.

"**Very well my pet, time to give you a proper reward." **Death said as he pushed his hips forwards and his cock went deep into Guinevere's ass in no time flat thanks to how perfect it was… and that was felt and shaped by Bubblegum's who's ass felt like she was speared by a freaking log and reshaped to take its shape easily when the force went deep inside of her.

Guinevere groans as she lightly grinds her teeth while trying to relax on Death's cock.

Though as a reaction, Guinevere, and by proxy with the invisible force, Bubblegum's pussy tightened, on Billy's cock which caused him to groan when he felt Guinevere tighten a lot on him.

"G-Glob dammit!" Bubblegum groans as she feels her ass stretching.

' _I may be made out of gum but even I should have limits.' _She thought.

Though no one was a mind reader… though Guinevere maybe thanks to her link with Bubblegum, Death and Billy wait for Guinevere to adjust to their cocks while Life rubbed her folds with her hands to pass the time until her turn came up.

It took Guinevere for like a minute or so before she looks at the male duo.

"**A-Alright… you two can start."**

That caused the two large men to nod before they start to thrust their hips in unison after a moment of adjusting and Quinevere, and by proxy, Bubblegum's holes were barraged by some powerfully strong thrusts as Billy and Death's cocks went deep into Guinevere's holes again and again as time went on.

Life kept rubbing herself as Guinevere was groaning loudly at the intense fucking she was receiving.

Bubblegum was groaning very loudly as she grinds her teeth from having her holes getting severely pounded.

For a bit, Death and Billy keep on fucking Guinevere while Billy wondered what Guinevere was thinking about all this while Death thought the same with Bubblegum since they were not being gentle with Guinevere and the feelings and movements with Guinevere's body, mainly her pussy and ass, were mimiced as well.

'_**Oh fuck… despite the pain, this is really going great. It's been so long since I got any action. Hopefully this will help Bubblegum unwind more.' **_Guinevere thought as Bubblegum though…

'_This is crazy?!... how the fuck can she enjoy this?! Am I really this woman's reincarnation?... then again… I can see where I got it from… If I find out that this was the main Glob's idea… I'm going to find them… and beat their ass.'_

That thought however didn't get a reaction from Guinevere so guess mind reading was not part of the link… though if the main Glob could read minds, they would just chuckle at the threat.

Death and Billy continue their actions while they could feel their cocks get further into Guinevere as time went on to show she was adjusting to the massive cocks inside of her and that's nearly 10 inches inside of her holes while Death and Billy keep going strong in their actions… all which were felt by Bubblegum as well, thankfully she was used to large cocks from Finn or Gamma but it has been a long time since she was in a threesome… baring the one she had with Gamma and Finn but that was only once and Finn was the only man there since Gamma wasn't upgraded at the time.

Guinevere and Bubblegum groans and moans in unison from the intense pounding as Life was now roughly fingering her pussy as she felt more turned on at the sight.

Time then went to a couple minutes later with nonstop pounding to show that Guinevere had a fucked up look on her face while Billy and Death were getting close with how strained the looks on their faces were.

Life also felt her climax approaching as Bubblegum had the same fucked up look on her face even though she tries to stay strong.

Unfortunately for her, Billy and Death made a couple good thrusts into Guinevere's holes and groan loudly when they ejaculated hard inside of the scientist and as a result, Bubblegum's ass and pussy was filled with sperm and it instantly flowed out of her and onto the shower tiles when nothing was technically stopping the flow.

Both Guinevere and Bubblegum moans loud as they felt their insides get filled up as Guinevere's holes tightens on Death and Billy's dicks before the spectral scientist climaxed on Billy's dick.

Bubblegum moans more as her juices squirted out of her pussy. With that amount, she may have been a geyser.

The four ride out their orgasms before they tapped off one by one, starting with Billy and Death, while Guinevere did so as well while Bubblegum was on her back on the shower floor now while she twitched and fidgets as her holes kept leaking spectral sperm that flowed down the drain.

"**D-Damn… that felt good." **Billy said as he recovered.

"**H-Hehe… yeah… though if you think we are done yet, you are wrong… though I believe its Lifey's turn to have fun with this sexy ghost… hey Life, you ready for her?" **Death said while he looks at Life after pulling his cock free of Guinevere's ass, same with Billy who pulled his own cock free and their loads leaked from Guinevere's holes.

As Guinevere, and Bubblegum, groans when they felt both cocks leave their holes, Life, who didn't climax yet, chuckles at her boyfriend.

"**Oh I'm more than ready Deathy."**

"**Well then… Guinevere… approach Life and get ready for an interesting time." **Death said while he grins at Guinevere.

Guinevere, after recovering, chuckles a bit.

"**As you wish… Master." **She said before she starts walking towards Life.

Life licks her lips before she moved over to allow Guinevere on the bed.

"**So… ready to try that thing I talked with you about?... should be a good surprise for the peeping princess here." **Life said with lustful smirks on her two heads.

Guinevere smirks a bit.

"**Yes indeed." **She said as Bubblegum, who was able to regain her bearings, blinks a bit.

"W-Wait… what?"

All Life did was smirk when she used a finger to touch Guinevere's bud… and when Life pulled away, she made Guinevere a 12 inch spectral cock which by proxy, forced Bubblegum's body to make when her bud reformed into said cock with the size and width of 3 inches while Life smirks at the Candy Royal after making sure Guinevere was alright, the first time was normally a pleasure overload for her so even the slightest touch would set her off if she wasn't careful.

"W-What the cabbage?!" Bubblegum said with wide eyes.

Granted it wasn't the first time she made her own cock, courtesy of Marceline being curious during their dating days, but this was a first for her with getting a cock formed on her body against her will while Life giggles.

"**What?, did you expect Guinevere to be on the receiving end constantly?... hehe… no… I'd like to get my own fun first with this sexy spectre… good thing you are in a shower since this will get you very messy." **Life said while she looked over to see how Guinevere was doing with her very first grown cock.

Guinevere was blushing a bit since this was her first time getting a cock on her body but knew she needed to steady herself since she is a virgin with this.

Life chuckles at the sight before she cleared her throats to get Guinevere's attention.

Guinevere jolts before chuckling nervously.

"**Sorry. Still getting used to having… this on my body."**

Life smiles a bit at that before she leaned back on the bed.

"**No worries, take your time my dear, we will have plenty of fun before the day is over with… hey Deathy, think you and Billy can let Guiny and I have a couple round with her since you two did tag team her… you can summon a few ghostly ladies for yourself and Billy if you don't want to feel too left out." **Life said while she gave Death a meaning on that she would teach Guinevere on how to use her cock and may need a few rounds to do so she could get into the swing of things.

Death chuckles.

"**Hehe, not at all Lifey. I'll summon a few of my best ghosts to keep me and Billy company while you have fun with our pet."**

"**Good… and better get a good look handsome, not everyday you get to see a Globbess of life get it on with a virgin of sorts and enjoy it." **Life said before winking an eye at Billy who was quiet for most of it since he was indeed enjoying himself and liked to see Guinevere enjoy herself as well.

As Billy blushes, Death chuckles again before with a wave of his hand, he channel some energy to summon 4 ghosts.

Those ghosts were 4 unique ghostly beings since they were here longer than most by choice and were pretty much in similar situations to Guinevere since they were Life and Death's pets, though unlike Guinevere, these four had no other lovers aside from the occasional fling to pass the time so they were pretty much open for a good time and in order from the most petite to most shapely…

The Petite looking one had A to B cup breasts like Guinevere, but a thin looking ass to show she was even thinner than most, she, if she was alive and not a see through bluish like most ghosts, would have had long red hair which went down her back, she looked human for the most part but had a tail hanging from her ass.

The next one had C cup breasts and had wider looking hips, she had a red glow about her this time and had a short hairstyle which went to a bit below her ears, similar to the first, she looked human, but had dragon like hands and feet, or to be exact, scaled hands and feet while she had sharp looking nails and toenails and when she opened her mouth for a second, razor sharp teeth were seen.

Next one was a dim yellow looking ghost this time, she had E sized breasts and a round bubble butt ass that looked perfect and sexy as hell, she had long wavy hair which went down her back similar to the first, but instead of looking human or humanoid, she looked even more monster like then the second one when she looked like she could have been a Minotaur when she had a strong looking body and fur covered legs with hooves for feet.

The final one had D size breasts with her hair tied in a ponytail of sorts. She may have a maroon spectral color but has a nice hourglass figure with a nice big ass and judging of what type of species she is… this one looked a bit human but looks more like a… Satyr.

Death chuckles when he saw these four ladies were a bit disoriented from being summoned out of the blue it seems.

"**W-Where are we?" **The Satyr looking woman said as she tries to collect her barings.

That question was answered for all four ladies when Death cleared his throat to get their attention.

The ladies's eyes widened when they saw Death before blushing brightly when they saw his nude bod.

"**M-Master Death." **Said the petite one.

"**Penny, nice to see you, same to you Gertrude, Matilda, and Sherry, you four can relax, as you can see I called you here for a good time while Life here gives a possible newbie some help with getting to know her new attachment." **Death said in order to the petite woman, the slightly shaplier draconic one, the minotaur woman, and the Satyr woman in order while he grins at them as he points at Life and Guinevere on the bed.

The four looks at duo before their eyes widened again as they blush brightly at what they saw.

They saw that Life had moved Guinevere onto her back and was using both her snake heads to please Guinevere when one head deepthroats the cock while the other head used its snake like tongue to eat out Guinevere's pussy, and the feeling was transferred to Bubblegum in the shower when she felt something tight engulf her cock and felt something wiggling in her pussy even if nothing was seen except a slight pressured look on her cock from the force that was messing with her.

Both Guinevere and Bubblegum groans and moans in unison as Guinevere was enjoying this pleasure more.

That caused Gertrude to notice Bubblegum and looks at Death.

"**Uh… Milord, why is that person peeking in on us and why does she looked so… strained?"** Gertrude asked Death since Life couldn't speak at the moment.

"**Hehe, let me start at the beginning..." **Death said before telling them about Guinevere and the deal Death and Bubblegum made.

The four ghostly ladies blinked and were shocked on many levels when they heard everything and Gertrude glanced at the panting pleasured Bubblegum as Life sucked Guinevere's cock more which caused Bubblegum to look like that by proxy.

"**I see what you mean Milord, though can you trust her?, granted what she did was horrible, but do you think she would listen to orders?, seems to me she would be better off not getting an easy out if she dies." **Gertrude said with narrowed eyes… she held honor above all, more so then the others so stuff like this irked her greatly.

"**Gertrude is right. I mean why even give her this deal?" **Sherry said as Matilda and Penny were confused.

**"Hehe, simple, one question to answer all… who better to be my Avatar on Ooo then someone who doesn't have real morals?" **Death said with a grin on his face.

The four were a bit stumped since they had no answer.

"**But does she even deserve forgiveness Master? I'm not questioning your choice or anything but." **Penny said before she fell silent.

Death chuckles at that while he placed a hand on Penny's shoulder.

**"Oh don't worry my dear, I thought of everything with Life backing this choice, think of it like this and consider this a way to make this bitch here pay for her sins, besides there are rules that prevent me from killing her so this is the next best thing since she won't die of old age." **Death said in a calming way to the smaller woman he tried to console.

Penny did slightly pout before sighing.

"**Well… guess it's better than nothing."**

**"Yup, and who knows, depending on things she could help make my job easier so that means more time with you ladies and my special gal." **Death said while he smiles at the four ladies and Life though she was still pleasing Guinevere's cock and pussy.

Life however did felt excited when she heard that as Guinevere moans more as the other four ladies blushes a bit but did like the sound of that.

Death gave a smile before he pointed a thumb at Billy.

**"Anyway, I called you ladies here for some fun times and two of you will go to me while two of you go to Billy here, I'm sure you've ladies heard of him right?" **Death said while all of the ladies looked excited to hear Billy's name.

"**Hello." **Billy said.

"**Oh my… he really is here." **Sherry said as she licks her lips at Billy's bod.

**"Yeah… well equipped too..." **Matilda said when she saw Billy's cock and licked her lips at the sight.

Penny and Gertrude also licked their lips as they admire Billy's physique.

**"Indeed, so pick who the two for Billy are, and the other two go to me, you can even do that rock paper scissors game you love to play to help settle things." **Death said while he crossed his arms while he waits for the four women to decide.

It was a tough choice between the 4 ladies before they each did Rock Paper Scissors starting with Penny and Sherry.

In that round to win a round with Billy… Sherry won the round and gave a peace sign for victory.

"**Yes!" **Sherry cheered making Penny pout before Matilda and Gertrude started their turn.

It was a close call, but Matilda had won the match.

"**Alright." **Matilda said with a victorious smirk.

So the groups were as followed…

**Deaths group:**

Penny

Gertrude

**Billy's Group:**

Sherry

Matilda

Death looked amused and decided to mess with Penny and Gertrude.

**"Well if you two don't like being in my group, I'm sure I can join Life for some fun." **Death said while he pretended to sound hurt.

Penny and Gertrude jolt as they believe they hurt Death's feelings.

"**N-No Master. We didn't mean to hurt you. We're really happy to be your company." **Penny said as Gertrude nods her head.

**"Y-Yeah, just well… not a nice feeling to lose a game is all."** Gertrude said while Death chuckles a bit.

**"Well… I'm sure we can make that bad feeling go away when I make it hard for you two to walk later… so… how should we start the fun?" **Death said with a lustful tone to his voice as his cock got erect in no time flat.

Penny and Gertrude blushes when they saw that but knew what to do before a moment later, the duo were now seen licking both sides of Death's dick.

Death groans and used his hands to pet their heads while Matilda and Sherry walked to the legendary ghostly hero.

"**So… you are the legendary hero right?, you look younger than I thought you would be, guess being a soul is… liberating since you don't have an aged body to worry about huh?"**Matilda said to compliment Billy's strong body since Minotaurs in general respect strength and Billy's heroics were a turn on for her.

Billy chuckles.

"**That would be the case." **He said before flexing his muscles a bit to the duo.

The duo blush at that while Sherry licks her lips.

"**Indeed, why don't we get started by seeing how good that cock tastes." **Sherry said when she knelt in front of Billy since he was sitting in a chair and Sherry got a good site of his cock and used a hand to stroke one side and blushed when she felt how hard and thick it was.

Billy let out a pleased groan as Matilda went in and helped Sherry stroke Billy's dick just to get a good feel.

While that happened and the two men enjoyed what was going on with the four ladies, Life at this time had an amused look in her eyes when she heard that but just focused on Guinevere and sucked on Guinevere's cock more and more and could feel her getting close as time went on… same with Bubblegum who was helpless to stop her rising ejaculation, even she gripped her own cock to try and change the feeling to something tolerable, that was only added onto the first pressure feeling and Bubblegum had to let go otherwise she would pop before Guinever when she was technically giving herself double the pleasure.

"**O-Oh fuck." **Guinevere groans as hers, and surprisingly Bubblegum's toes curled as both of their climaxes starts approaching.

That caused Life to suck Guinevere's cock at a faster and faster rate while her other head keeps on licking Guinevere's folds while she could feel the ghostly woman getting closer and closer until…

Guinevere's body jolts as she climaxed a bit hard from her pussy and dick. Bubblegum was on the same boat as she moans loud and felt both her pussy and dick responding as well.

Both loads shot out hard and while Life gulped the load down without issue, Bubblegum came hard onto the shower floor and her pink sperm was washed down the drain just as fast as it came out… all in all, the two ladies had really intense orgasms while Life keeps on sucking Guinevere's cock to help her, and by proxy Bubblegum, feel better as they ride out their orgasms while she wondered what Guinevere thought though it all since this was her first orgasm.

'_**O-Oh wow… I can see why most men… and women that has these, enjoy having their dicks sucked but I didn't know it would… so good.'**_ Guinevere thought as she kept riding out her orgasm.

She and Bubblegum ride out their orgasms and tapped off 20 seconds later with groans and while Bubblegum fell to her knees and pants for breath, Guinevere just felt relaxed while she pants for breath as Life removed her mouth from Guinevere's cock.

"**Hmmm… not bad with the load size and its not too bad with the taste… going to enjoy it later when it fills my pussy." **Life said while she smirks at Guinevere and pretty much told Bubblegum by proxy that the fun wasn't over yet while one of her heads smirk at Bubblegum.

"O-Oh shit." Bubblegum muttered lowly as she slightly pales a bit.

Life chuckles before she looks at Guinevere.

"**So… ready to lose your V-Card?" **Life said to the ghostly scientist while she licks her lips in a lustful way as she got up from the bed for a moment so Guinevere can move if she wants.

Guinevere blushes a bit after hearing that.

"**S-Sure." **She said as she felt a tad nervous.

Life smirks as she pets Guinevere on the head.

"**Oh don't worry… we will take it slow… after all we got time." **Life said while the scene went to Gamma as she was walking to Bubblegum's room… she was taking way too long in the shower and wanted to check on her and when she got in the room… she saw that Bubblegum was still in the shower with the steam emitting from the cracks in the doors and when she walked to it, she was about to knock… but heard muffled voices oddly enough and had to focus her sensors to make it clear for her.

"**... Now then… get on your back and lets see how well you do when I ride that thick cock of yours." **Gamma heard from a strangers voice and knocked on the door a moment later.

"Bubblegum?, are you fine in there?... you watching porn or something?" Gamma said since she knew Bubblegum rarely had time to relax while in the shower itself… Bubblegum jolts when she heard Gamma's voice at the door and realized she was inside for longer then she thought.

"U-Um… no. Just enjoying the shower." Bubblegum said as she hoped Gamma bought it.

Unfortunately for her, Life, who at this time was over Guinevere's lap and had Guinevere's cock aimed at her folds, smirks when she used a hand to rub the head while Gamma speaks through the door.

"Well I'm coming in, you've been in here for 10 minutes longer than usual and Peppermint Butler is getting worried." Gamma said right as she opened the door and Life dropped down to fully take in Guinevere's cock into her pussy and her vaginal muscles gripped the ghostly cock with an iron grip which Bubblegum felt as a result.

Guinevere groans a bit loud as she felt her cock getting engulfed which sadly for the Candy Monarch, made a loud groan as she failed to hold it in.

Gamma, after she entered the bathroom, blinks a few times when she saw Bubblegum leaning back against a shower wall while she had a massive cock equipped… though from Gamma's eyes, she could see the minute details and saw the odd force on her cock before she gave Bubblegum a raised eyebrow.

"Really?, guess the shower must have muffled that voice I head because it seems Marceline is paying you a visit, heard about that invisibility power of hers… not a bad size I would say." Gamma said when she walked closer to see if Marceline really was in the shower since well… Marceline being undead did give her issues with heat signatures thanks to Mini Marceline not being picked up on her radar.

Bubblegum blushes brightly.

"W-Well to be honest… I wish it was Marceline."

Gamma blinks at that while she chuckles.

"Well good thing I got that recorded, Mini Marcy and Big Marceline would love to hear that… but if not her then who?" Gamma said before she got close enough to Bubblegum to see the image in front of Bubblegum… and got a shocked look on her face when she saw Life pretty much riding Guinevere's cock a moment later and the feeling was transferred to Bubblegum which caused her to see that when Life rode a ghostly version of Guinevere, Bubblegum felt the same thing but she could only say one thing in this situation which got everyone's attention, Life's group, Death's group, and Billy's group.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Gamma said which made everyone look to see a completely bewildered Gamma who had gotten in the shower with Bubblegum and ignored the water on her armor… it would dry after all.

Bubblegum gulped as Guinevere chuckled nervously.

"**Uh, hello Gamma."**

Gamma blinks a few times while she got a completely stunned look in her eyes.

"G-Guinevere?... Guiny?... Is that… really you?... but you should be dead… I-I… ended you… myself." Gamma said when she gets over her shock which turned into a really regretful look in her eyes which thanks to the shower, starts to look like she was tearing up when her brain was having trouble with processing all of this while Life stopped moving so Guinevere could speak properly.

Guinevere did look sad.

"**Well sorry to say this but… you did. Though I'm ghost as you can see my spectral body. Plus this may be a shocker to you but… I'm also Bubblegum's past life."**

Gamma blinks a few times before she actually laughed a bit while holding her stomach.

"Y-You hahahave got to be kidding me… I've seen Bubblegum's past experiments and you are much kinder than she is… no offense princess but records state that so you may want to keep your darker experiments not on the record… anyway, how could you even be a past life of hers?... she is made of living gum… even if she did have a soul, she is pretty much immortal from how old she is, even if you are, wouldn't that mean the end of the line for you unless she dies?" Gamma asked while she looks at Guinevere after she apologized in a roundabout way to Bubblegum with the no offense thing.

Bubblegum though spoke up.

"Not offended by the offense but she is telling the truth. Guinevere came to me after you left this morning. And even if I'm immortal… doesn't mean I still can't die from something. One time when I almost 'died'... I was turned to a 13 year old girl."

"I see…. well point still stands besides physical destruction, she's pretty much ageless after she became a full grown woman… but I believe a more pressing question is pretty simple to answer… why am I seeing you in that position with that woman and why is Bubblegum's cock shifting to mimic like its inside that woman's pussy?" Gamma asked with a curious tone to her voice when she looks at Guinevere and Life.

Suddenly, Death pops in.

"**Well it's simple. Both Guinevere and Bubblegum share a link so whatever Guinevere feels… Bubblegum feels the same thing."**

Gamma blinks a few times when she saw the Deathly deity and raised an eyebrow.

"Oooook… but why?, and does it work both ways?" Gamma asked when she worried a bit for Guinevere since if anything happened to Bubblegum, it could happen to Guinevere while Death hums.

"**Well… not at this time nope… but… hehe… hey Life, want to make things interesting?, set up a duel link so that what happens to Bubblegum will be felt by Guiny here… trust me." **Death said while many looked confused as to why.

Life blinked at the idea before chuckling since she does trust Death.

"**Sure thing Deathy." **She said before she starts setting up a duel link making Bubblegum's eyes widen.

'_Oh no.' _She thought.

A moment later, the lick was made to be two way while Life looks at Death.

"**Alright, Deathy, the link is two way but why ask for that?" **Life asked while Death chuckles a bit.

"**Simple… have the robotic lady join in on Bubblegum's side to really mess with the candy Royal and to apparently help the robotic lady and ghostly lady have fun together." **Death said while he wiggles his eyebrows at Gamma who blushed a little at what was said.

Guinevere's eyes widened in surprise as Bubblegum had the same reaction.

"W-Wait… what?"

"**Hehe, you heard me, might as well bring in the sexy bot here to help with making you feel good and show Guiny here she hasn't lost her touch." **Death said while Gamma fully got things and smirks a little.

"Oh I see… well… as long as the princess doesn't mind, I don't mind joining in, I don't want to force her to do something against her will… though we did do a lot in that carriage when she was drunk so I doubt she would object… seems like she is pretty much turned on right now after everything that happened." Gamma said while she looks at Bubblegum's iron hard cock.

Bubblegum blushes brightly.

"N-Not true. I'm only like this because Guinevere is thanks to this damn link."

"Oh… well then maybe I should leave then and let you just have fun on your own, I mean unless there is a good reason for this, I'm sure Guiny wouldn't do something like this to you out of nowhere." Gamma said while she looks at the image.

"I'll see you later Guiny… we got a lot of catching up to do since I can see I'm not wanted here." Gamma said while she starts walking towards the shower glass door so she could get out of the shower and dry off.

Guinevere then glares at Bubblegum.

"**You seriously gonna let her leave Bubblegum? This is exactly why you're being punished."**

Everyone else gave her either half lidded looks in Death and Billy's case or straight up glares that could kill like from beings like Life and the four other ghostly ladies as Gamma keeps on walking and was about to grip the handle.

Bubblegum groans from the looks before she tries to stop Gamma.

"Gamma wait." She calls.

Gamma stopped before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Yes your highness?" Gamma said when she looks at the nude candy royal.

Bubblegum cringes.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was just more upset to those jerks that are doing this to me. So if you want, you can stay." She said even though she could tell that Death and the others had tic marks for the jerk comment.

"**Oh you are going to get it later for that jerk comment." **Death muttered so that Gamma wouldn't hear while Gamma gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

"Considering that Guiny and her friends wouldn't do something like this without a good reason, I wouldn't make jabs at them since the skeleton guy looks a bit ticked at that jerk comment… as for me staying, you sure?, don't want to take advantage of this situation and make you feel worse." Gamma said while unaware of the glares being sent Bubblegum's way when Gamma looked away from the image on the shower wall.

Bubblegum shudders from the glare a bit.

"Well… I don't care what he feels since I'm more pissed at him. And you wouldn't be taking advantage of me so I won't feel worse. You're actually more pleasant to be around with."

Gamma blinks at that before she chuckles a few times.

"Alright… better get that water warm again, my sensors indicate that the hot water is running low and while I'm fine in hot or cold water, I'm sure you won't feel the same soon, now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting this armor off and setting it up to dry while we have our fun." Gamma said as she exits the shower while Death gave Bubblegum a raised eyebrow.

"**You do realize that jerk comment just got you some tougher jobs later when I send your first few missions right?" **Death said with a half lidded look on his face.

Bubblegum scoffs.

"Yeah and I don't care since you all deserve that."

"**Just for that, I'm giving a few missions on top of your beginner missions that involve you pretty much satisfying virgin ghosts's sexual needs who have that as their main driving force that keeps them from passing on… keep talking smack to me and I'll make it worse from there." **Death said with a look that dared the Candy Princess to keep disrespecting him.

Bubblegum didn't say nothing but mumbled incoherently as she went to make sure that the water returns to being hot but did had this thought.

'_Really gonna tear that Glob boss a new one for making those idiot mid Glob couple.'_

Thankfully for her, said couple couldn't hear that thought while Gamma entered the shower in the nude and only had her helmet equipped as the water felt warmer for her.

"Not bad, temperature is 3 degrees hotter, you doing ok princess?, you look irritated." Gamma said while she noticed the irritated look on Bubblegum's face.

Bubblegum took a moment to breathe a bit.

"It's nothing. Let's just get this fun started." She said before looking at Gamma.

"Alright, want to lead this or should I?" Gamma asked to be mannered about this.

"Hmmm… you can lead since I do feel bad for upsetting you." Bubblegum.

That caused Gamma to smile a little when she walked up to Bubblegum.

"Well I'm not too hurt if you think I feel that bad, but for now… let's start with…" Gamma said before she used a hand to grip the back of Bubblegum's head and pulled her in for a kiss and her tongue quickly fights with Bubblegum's… and with Guinevere as a result thanks to the two way link which caused Guinevere to feel Gamma's lips on her mouth and her tongue getting messed with.

Guinevere blushes a bit brightly before she slightly moans into the faux kiss on her end as Bubblegum collected herself and starts kissing Gamma back and had her tongue fight back.

Gamma moaned into the kiss before she used her right hand to stroke Bubblegum's cock which was felt by Guinevere as well and Life starts to bounce on Guinevere's cock to get back into the fun while Death and Billy's groups did the same since things were looking up with the fun.

As Bubblegum and Guinevere moan in unison, Penny and Gertrude were back to pleasing Death but Gertrude wanted to put her two cents in.

"**Master, I think you should reconsider the avatar thing because that bubble bitch doesn't really get how screwed she is and to top it all off, she disrespected you and all of us."**

Death chuckles while he pets Gertrude on the head.

"**Hehe, oh don't you worry, think of it as a work in progress to get her on the right track, a project for me so to speak for long term… I do like a challenge after all... besides this is a two way street, while she may work for me and what not, I have Guinevere to keep an eye on her so if push comes to shove if she can't stop her from doing something grade A stupid, I can personally step in and stop her… after all she did accept being my Oooly Avatar so no one can complain if I go to Ooo to teach her a lesson." **Death explained while he smirks at Gertrude.

"**Hmmm… well, guess you have a point." **Gertrude said.

"**Yup, now why not forget that bitch for now and just focus on having fun with yours truely." **Death said with a smile on his face when he looks at Penny a moment later to show she was licking his cock through the entire conversation and Death pets her head with an amused look in his eyes.

Penny blushes from the petting as she kept licking Death's dick as Gertrude felt a bit better before she moves down and starts licking the head of Death's dick.

Death shuddered from that while with Billy…

Seems Matilda was one step ahead of Sherry and was sucking Billy's cock without much issue thanks to her larger frame while Sherry focused on his balls and licked or fondles them with her hands.

Billy shudders as he let out a pleased groan or two.

"**Oh that feels so good." **He said before using one finger to pet Matilda's head before using the other to pet Sherry's head thanks to Billy's big hands.

The two women blush a bit from that and Matilda sucked his cock at a harder rate while Sherry pleased his balls more as time went on.

Billy continues to groan as he enjoys the work the two spectral women were doing while with Death's group, Penny and Gertrude were now double licking Death's dick head.

Death groans from that and just keeps on petting their heads for a moment and removed his hands from their heads to see if they would do anything else besides licking him.

It took a bit before Penny decides to move in and starts taking Death's dick into her mouth.

Death groans from that and pets Penny's head a few times while he lets her do what she wants while with Life and Guinevere...

Life was still riding Guinevere's cock while she took it slow to make sure Guinevere wouldn't pop too soon while Gamma at this time was knelt on the shower floor and was sucking Bubblegum's cock while making sure to go with Life's rhythm so Bubblegum wouldn't blow anytime soon.

As Guinevere moans at the pleasure while being thankful for Life for being gentle, Bubblegum was moaning from having her dick gets sucked off.

Gamma used a finger to tease Bubblegum's pussy while she slowly speeds up with her bobbing motion and Life when she saw that slowly speeds up with her riding motions to match Gamma, seems she and Gamma had a silent agreement on getting these two to pop at the same time while they keep pleasing their cocks.

Guinevere and Bubblegum groan and moan in unison from these actions as time pass a bit before the duo feels their dicks twitching a bit.

That caused Gamma and Life to please their cocks more and more while the cocks pulsed more and more until...

Guinevere and Bubblegum groans loud as they climaxed hard from their dicks with Guinevere filling up Life's pussy and Bubblegum filling Gamma's mouth.

Gamma gulped the load down thanks to her experience in the past while Life groans a bit and came hard on Guinevere's cock to milk it for all it had which caused both Guinevere and Bubblegum to climax more as a result.

Bubblegum and Guinevere kept climaxing for about 25 seconds before the duo taps off and pants for breath.

Gamma pulled her mouth off of Bubblegum's dick after licking it clean on the way while Life got off Guinevere's lap and Guinevere's load leaked from Life's folds with a bluish glow of sorts.

"**W-Wow." **Guinevere said as she and Bubblegum pants a bit more.

"**Indeed… and the fun is just starting… after all you never visited my ass yet right?, Deathy loved this ass and lets just say thanks to him… I love anal." **Life said when she got on all fours in front of Guinevere while adjusting her body to let her ass be a bit low to the bed so Guinevere could get a perfect view of Life's perfect looking ass.

Guinevere blushes brightly when she saw Life's ass which caused her dick to get erect again before it twitches in excitement.

That caused Bubblegum's cock to get erect in no time flat which Gamma noticed and smirks when she got all all fours to mimic Life when she saw what was going on before Life and Gamma shake their asses at their respective partners to entice them to act.

That made the duo's dicks twitch again before Guinevere got behind Life as Bubblegum got behind Gamma.

The robotic and life deity relaxed their asses when they felt Guinevere and Bubblegum placed their cocks between their ass cheeks and grinds their cocks on them to tease them a bit.

Bubblegum and Guinevere shudders from that action before Guinevere took a deep breath and starts to slowly slide her dick inside Life's ass while making sure to not blow early.

Life groans from that while the tightness was felt by Bubblegum and she didn't even go in Gamma's ass yet.

Bubblegum groans as she felt her dick get squeezed a bit before she grabs Gamma's hips and inserts her dick inside Gamma's ass.

Gamma lets out a slight groan while her ass tightened on Bubblegum's cock and the feeling was felt by Guinevere as well and now Bubblegum and Guinevere felt double the tightness while Gamma and Life wait for the two to adjust.

Bubblegum and Guinevere kept groaning from the tight grip on their dicks before they were able to adjust after a minute or so pass.

A moment later, Bubblegum and Guinevere thrust their hips and Gamma and Life moans and groans when they felt that and just let the two scientists thrust their hips to their hearts content and their asses reshape to the cocks inside of them.

Guinevere groans as she enjoys how nice Life's ass was which made Guinevere thrust her hips a bit fast which made Bubblegum do the same to Gamma's ass.

For a bit, the duo keep on fucking their partners while with Death...

He was lifting and lowering Penny on and off his cock which entered her ass again and again while gripping her ass while Gertrude worked to lick and suck Death's glowing balls.

"**O-Oh…. Master! This feels so fucking good!" **Penny moans as her ass gripped Death's dick.

Death groans from the feeling and instead of saying anything, he leaned down and kissed Penny on the lips while he keeps on fucking her ass hard and fast.

Penny blushes as she melts into the kiss before returning it as Gertrude who was still licking Death's balls, felt a bit jealous as she sees this.

Though knowing how Death was when he brought her and the others in, Death would more or less get to loving her soon which caused Gertrude to really please Death's balls which in turn caused him to groan while he fucked Penny's ass at a much faster rate as a result.

Penny moans more as she enjoyed that before kissing Death a bit hard before Penny slides her tongue in his mouth.

Death lets that happen while he fucked Penny harder and faster before he lets out a groan when he pushed himself deep into her ass and blew his load into her, filling her with his Globbly sperm.

Penny moans loud in Death's mouth as Penny's ass grips his dick before Penny climaxed from her pussy while Gertrude sucked one of Death's balls.

Death just keeps on groaning while he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and his load leaked from Penny's ass after his cock was pulled free… right before Gertrude moved to eat her ass out to get Death's load from her and her tongue went deep in Penny's ass to do so.

Penny groans as she felt that which caused her orgasm to get stronger.

While that happened, Billy had Sherry on her back on a nearby table and was fucking her pussy hard while Matilda reached between Billy's legs and fondles his balls to help him with destroying Sherry's pussy.

"**O-Oh fuck yes! This is like a dream come true! Keep pounding my pussy Billy!" **Sherry moans.

Billy didn't say anything but he did fuck Sherry harder while he used a few fingers to play with Sherry's right breast while he made sure to not harm her spectral body.

Sherry moans more from that action before she tries to wrapped her legs around Billy as Matilda kept pleasing his balls.

Though that was impossible for Sherry to wrap her legs around the micro giant while his dickhead bashed into her spectral womb again and again as time went on while Billy feels his orgasm getting closer while he fought to keep from cumming when he felt Sherry about to cum and fucked her more and more until…

Sherry moans loudly in ecstasy as her pussy slightly tightens around Billy's dick before Sherry climaxed on it as Matilda kept on pleasing Billy's ball sack.

That caused Billy to push his dick as deep as he could into Sherry's folds and busts into her womb before Billy groans loudly when he came hard inside of her womb and Sherry's womb slowly bloats from how much Billy blew into her.

That caused Sherry's orgasm to get stronger as Matilda starts squeezing Billy's balls just to make him climax more.

That indeed helped Billy blow his load more into Sherry before he tapped off with a groan 15 seconds later and pants for breath while Sherry in the meantime…

Sherry, who taps off, had a very pleased look on her face as she tries to enjoy the afterglow.

That caused Billy to pull his cock free of Sherry's pussy and his loak leaked from her folds while Billy slowly recovered but jolts when Matilda moved to suck his cock before he could fully recover and brought him back to full mast again while she cleaned his cock off.

Matilda licks her lips after she pulled her head from his cock.

"**Hope you're not too tired, handsome."**

Billy blinks at that before he smiles at her.

"**Oh I'm still good to go my dear so… how do you want me to please you?"** Billy asked while his cock throbbed a few times in Matilda's hand.

Matilda smirks before looking at Billy.

"**I think my pussy would like a taste of that monster meat that I'm holding."**

Billy smirks before the scene shifts to a minute later to show Matilda bent over another table while Billy was fucking her pussy hard and fast when he had a good hold of her hips and his dick bashed into her womb again and again.

"**Oh fuck yes! That's the stuff!" **Matilda groans as she was really enjoying having her pussy pounded.

Billy just chuckles for a moment before he used a hand to smack her ass while he fucked her harder and faster to see how she would react.

Matilda yelps after feeling her ass getting smacked which caused her to groan loud as her pussy tightens around Billy's dick.

Billy keeps his actions up while with Death's group…

Death now had Gertrude on all fours on the floor while he fucked her folds and thanks to her dragonic nature, she really was able to take a pounding from Death who had his skeletal hands around on her ass to use as handholds.

"**O-Oh fuck Master! P-Please keep plunging that monster cock in this slutty pussy." **Gertrude groans as she continues to enjoy the intense pleasure.

"**L-Like I would stop anytime soon… its like your pussy is trying to pull me in." **Death growled out as he thrusts his bony hips as hard as he could to give Gertrude just what she wanted as he fucked her pussy without mercy.

Gertrude started to get a fuck up look on her face as she moans loud before feeling her pussy tightens around Death's dick.

Death groans from that before he moved his hands to Gertrudes breasts and used them as hand holds to help him fuck Gertrude at a rougher rate.

While that happened…

Life was still letting Guinevere fuck her ass hard while the same could be said for Gamma with Bubblegum, but from the amped pleasure between them, the robotic woman and Life could feel them getting closer and closer until…

Bubblegum and Guinevere moans loud as they throw their heads back and climaxed hard in Life and Gamma's asses.

The two women who got their asses creampied groan from the feeling and came hard with their asses to milk the cocks for their loads and wait for their partners to tap off.

It took about 30 seconds before Bubblegum and Guinevere tap off.

That caused Gamma and Life to help their respective partners to either sit in Bubblegum's case or on her back as Guinevere pants for breath since unlike Bubblegum, she was not a stamina demon like her.

"**W-Wow… Life. Y-Your ass felt… good." **Guinevere said.

"**Why thank you, that load felt good and you really did good with loosening my ass up… though I hope you don't think we are done… I have yet to have fun with your holes… you didn't think I couldn't make a cock or cocks on myself did you?" **Life said while she smirks at Guinevere.

Guinevere blushes a bit.

"**N-No."** She said.

"**Hehe… good…"** Life said before she summoned not one, but two massive Death sizes cocks which had barbs all over them and both pulsed with blood.

Guinevere's eyes widened greatly when she saw that, while Bubblegum, who took a second to look, had the same reaction.

Life just smirks when she had Guinevere's cock vanish and Bubblegum's vanished by proxy which confused Gamma… though she did smirk when she got to her feet and looks at Guinevere.

"Hey Guiny… considering the situation… might as well show you a new upgrade I got thanks to the princess here." Gamma said to get Guinevere's attention.

Bubblegum jolts as Guinevere was a bit curious as she looks at Gamma.

All Gamma did was smirk when she formed her own cock on her body courtesy of Bubblegum's upgrade which got the reaction Gamma wanted from Guinevere.

Guinevere was a bit surprised when she saw the upgrade before smirking a bit.

"**Not bad Gamma."**

"Hehe, thanks, I had to adjust the sensitivity since my first time was with Bubblegum, seems she got my V-Card that day… does make it easy to adjust so I can really give it to her… and any other ladies good since I don't have to worry about blowing anytime soon." Gamma said while she stroked her cock in front of everyone.

Bubblegum blushes as Penny and Sherry, who recovered, did lick their lips when they noticed.

Life smirks at that before she looks at Guinevere to see how she would react, Billy and Death at this time were still going strong with their respective ladies so while they heard things, they didn't react much.

Again Guinevere surprised at the info.

"**I see… that's good to know."**

"**Huh… would have thought you would have known about that cock of hers." **Life said while Guinevere gave her a half lidded look.

"**Maybe if Bubblegum lived a normal life, but considering how long she lived, unless I napped most of the time I would have gone mad long ago, I mean I'm still viewing older memories and trying to keep up with current ones as well… not easy when she's 10 times the normal human age right now and still going strong." **Guinevere said which made Life sweatdrop when Guinevere brought up a point… lots of memories to go through to try and keep things memorized… not easy in Guinevere's case.

Bubblegum also sweatdrops.

"Well sorry, but I tried a normal life... and it just sucked completely."

"**Not saying anything bad or good about a normal life… I'm just saying you are like immortal and 10 times the human lifespan right now… trying to keep up with every single thing in your life is taxing so I snooze a lot in your head to take breaks so I miss more current things… though I am curious about your time with Gamma… I checked around that time since you and I are still linked and… well… guess booze makes memories hazy since I can barely see anything from my end now… looks like a fog is in front of my view… you may have a drinking problem if you can't remember that time fully… just saying stress from the Marceline situation aside… a hangover is nature's way of saying you partied too hard." **Guinevere said while she smirks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly in embarrassment.

"Technically, this was the first time I ever drank anything and… I did do too much."

"**Well hopefully this won't happen again, anyway seems like Life and Gamma are getting impatient so we might as well get ready to get a real dicking." **Guinevere said while she spreads her legs for Life and showed her soaked holes to the deity of Life.

That action made Bubblegum do the same thing as she looks at Gamma.

That caused Life and Gamma to smirk when they moved to get in position over their partners and Life aimed har two cocks at Guinevere's holes while Gamma aimed her cock at Bubblegum's pussy and they rubbed their dickheads on the holes to tease the two partners under them before they slowly pushed their hips forwards and Life's dicks were shoved inside of Guinevere while Gamma did the same with Bubblegum's pussy and the cocks stretched their holes wide as a result.

Guinevere and Bubblegum groans unison as they feel their respective partners's dicks going a bit deeper in their pussies.

When the Robotic and Deity duo got as deep as they could without harming their respective partners, Life and Gamma starts to thrust thrust their hips and their cocks go in and out of Bubblegum and Guinevere's folds again and again at a steady rhythm.

Said duo groans a few times from these actions before they start moaning in unison as their pussy's grip Gamma and Life's dicks while Guinevere's ass gripped Life's other cock which caused Bubblegum to feel her ass getting speared as well again and again.

For a bit, Gamma and Life really fucked Bubblegum and Guinevere at a hard rate while Bubblegum and Guinevere's holes gripped their cocks tightly and after a few minutes, Life and Gamma felt their respective partners getting closer as time went on.

As Guinevere and Bubblegum groans and moans more, Bubblegum did have this thought.

'_Okay… despite the fact that I made a deal with that bone head… at least Gamma is helping to make this more tolerable… even though she doesn't know what's happening.'_

Gamma, not a mind reader, just keeps on fucking Bubblegum, while Life fucked Guinevere more and more while their orgasms got closer and closer until…

Guinevere and Bubblegum moans loudly in unison before they climaxed hard on Life and Gamma's dicks.

That caused Life and Gamma to grit their teeth or fang like teeth in Life's case before they groan when they pushed their cocks deep inside of their respective partners holes and their loads shot out of their cocks and into the holes they were in and thanks to the two way link, the orgasm was much stronger than normal for Bubblegum and Guinevere when they got two times the creampies while Bubblegum got a serious creampie in her ass thanks to the link which allowed Life's load to fill her ass as well which flowed out onto the shower floor which was washed away thanks to the shower water.

Bubblegum and Guinevere kept on climaxing hard for about 35 seconds before the duo taps off.

Gamma and Life tapped off around the same time before Gamma and Life pulled their cocks free from their respective partners holes and they saw the loads leak from them while Bubblegum felt her body getting washed off with the soothing shower water while Guinevere just felt a pleasant ache in her holes while Gamma and Life take a moment to recover.

"O-Oh fuck." Bubblegum said as she and Guinevere pant for breath while enjoying the afterglow.

Gamma smirks when she felt her cock getting erect.

"Well… if you are asking." Gamma said while she aimed her cock at Bubblegum's folds again and pushed herself balls deep inside of her which was felt by Guinevere who groans from the feeling and moans when Gamma fucked Bubblegum hard and fast which made Guinevere moan more as a result while Life looks amused at the sight.

"G-Gah!" Bubblegum groans and would've told Gamma that it wasn't what she meant but was now too busy groaning.

That caused Gamma to fuck Bubblegum harder and even kissed her on the lips while Death, now done with his group for now, walked to Life while he sets Penny and Gertrude on the bed to rest.

"**Hehe, seems like you are enjoying the fun with our newest pet, why not remove those cocks and let me give you a real pounding while Guiny enjoys her down time." **Death said in a teasing way while his cock was iron hard thanks to his stamina.

Life giggles at her boyfriend.

"**Sure thing Deathy." **She said before she made her two cocks vanish.

A moment later, Death kissed one of Life's snake like heads and gently pushed Life onto her back while Death was on top of her, and thanks to the near same size of the duo, Death didn't need to bend down to kiss Life.

Life moans into the kiss as she hugs Death before Life starts rubbing her folds on Death's dick.

Death groans from that and he aimed his cock at her folds and a moment later, pushed his cock deep inside of her pussy and unlike with the others, Death was able to get very deep before he felt the tip of his dick poke at Life's cervix when he got balls deep inside of her.

Life groans as she hugged Death more before she looks at him.

"**Come on Deathy. Give my pussy what it wants."**

Death just got a wide grin on his face before he gripped Life's hips and starts thrusting his hips hard and fast and his cock barraged Life's folds in no time flat and Death watched as Life enjoyed herself and Death liked watching Life's breasts bounce in his view before he latched his mouth on her right nipple and sucked on the nipple hard.

"**O-OH FUCK YEAH DEATHY!" **Life moans very loud with ecstasy as she starts to enjoy the intense fucking she's recieving.

Death just chuckles a few times before he focused on fucking the life out of Life when he keeps on thrusting his hips.

Meanwhile…

Billy had Matilda and Sherry in one last position for them when he was getting his cock licked and sucked by the duo to try and work another load from him so they could drink it and felt his orgasm get close as time went on… and when Billy was close… he moved back a step, gripped his cock, and starts stroking it while he gave the two ghostly ladies a look to get in position while Billy got a strained look on his face.

Matilda and Sherry knew what that meant before they get into position and open their mouths as wide as they can with their tongues sticking out.

A minute later of intense stroking, Billy groans loudly when he starts to cum hard on Matilda and Sherry's faces while some of his shots hit their breasts and stomachs as Billy rides out his orgasm.

Matilda and Sherry moans as they feel Billy's cum hitting their faces as the duo tries to catch some with their mouths.

Thankfully they were able to do so and when Billy tapped off, most of his sperm painted the duos faces, breasts, and stomach which dripped down their bodies and Billy pants for breath when he watched them kiss one another and lick one another clean in front of Billy.

Matilda and Sherry moan as their tongues fight for dominance while trying to see who would get the most cum.

Though seems they were really into kissing and licking one another because Billy watched as Sherry pushed Matilda onto her back and got into a more heated kiss session after both her and Matilda were licked clean and Sherry fingered Matilda's folds with two fingers at a rough rate.

Matilda moans into the kiss before she gave Sherry's pussy the same treatment.

As that happened, Billy noticed he was alone when Matilda and Sherry were in their own little world and looks to see that Guinevere was technically alone, though looked like thanks to that link he heard about, Guinevere was technically getting fucked by Gamma courtesy of Bubblegum being the proxy… so Billy smirks as he approached the bed and ignored Life and Death going at it like rabbits and when he got to Guinevere, Billy chuckles when he saw the look on her face.

Guinevere was groaning a bit as her face almost looked a bit fucked up before she noticed Billy.

All Billy did was gesture for Guinevere to get on all fours while he stroked his cock a few times to get Guinevere worked up more.

Guinevere did blush at the sight but did smirk before she tries to get on all fours even though it was a bit tricky thanks to the link and Gamma's forceful thrusts on Bubblegum's pussy.

Though she did manage to do so in the end and Billy watched the thrusts from Gamma into Bubblegum get transferred into Guinevere which caused him to see her folds open again and again from the invisible force working on her now.

Billy did think that he could fuck her pussy… but changed his mind thanks to her unguarded ass and moved to get behind Guinevere and licked a finger of his before he had the lubed up digit rub against Guinevere's asshole which caused the feeling to be transfered to Bubblegum as a result.

Guinevere and Bubblegum groan from that action which made Bubblegum blinked before wondering if Gamma was poking her ass.

Though since she was fucking her pussy combined with the fact she had her hands on Bubblegum's ass cheeks… if it wasn't Gamma… was it Life on her end or someone else?

Bubblegum turns her head to see who was the culprit before her eyes widened at who it was.

Turns out it was Billy… the giant heroic like being from Ooo who in terms of mass… was bigger than Death at least Finger wise since Billy had flesh on his body and his fingers were as big as a full grown human cock and his fingers were much bigger than that to some extent while he was teasing her asshole and smirks at Bubblegum… he even winked at her before he pushed his finger into Guinevere's asshole to really get her and Bubblegum worked up when Bubblegum's ass gape big time thanks to Billy's finger.

Both Bubblegum and Guinevere groan from this action though Bubblegum groans a bit louder thanks to Gamma fucking her.

For a bit, Gamma keeps on fucking Bubblegum's pussy while Billy fingered Guinevere's ass more and more until…

Bubblegum moans loud as her pussy grips Gamma's dick and climaxed hard on it making Guinevere climax as well after groaning.

That caused Gamma to grit her teeth and fights to keep herself from cumming while she waits for Bubblegum to ride out her orgasm while Billy keeps on fingering Guinevere's ass to help her orgasm get stronger while the feeling was transferred to Bubblegum in turn.

Bubblegum aslo grits her teeth as hers and Guinevere's orgasms got stronger.

The duo rides out their orgasms before they tapped off at the 20 second mark and pants for breath while Billy pulled his finger free of Guinevere's now gapping asshole and used a nearby rag to wipe his index finger off.

Guinevere and Bubblegum pant a few times as they try to recover.

"**W-Wow… Billy. I-I almost forgot how good you when you… f-fingered my ass." **Guinevere said.

"**Well if you think that is good, hope your ass is ready for my cock, unlike earlier I won't be as gentle and… get much deeper, I know how tough you are so I know I won't harm you." **Billy said while he stroked his monster sized cock in Guinevere… and Bubblegum's view which told Bubblegum she wouldn't sit right for a week after this.

"Oh dear Glob." Bubblegum muttered when she saw what was happening with wide eyes.

All Billy did when he heard that is smirk when he glances at Bubblegum before he looks at Guinevere since Bubblegum couldn't run even if she wanted to while Billy pressed the head of his cock at Guinevere's ass and rubbed the head of his cock teasingly on it to mess with Guinevere and Bubblegum.

The duo shudders from the feeling before groaning as Bubblegum prepared herself for a very painful penetration.

And that happened after Billy gripped Guinevere's waist with one hand and slowly pushed his hips forward and his cock was pushed very deep into Guinevere's asshole and her ass was stretched to the limit and then some which caused the feeling and the gaping asshole to be transferred to Bubblegum's who's asshole was stretched out wide in no time flat.

"F-Fuck!" Bubblegum groans as she can feel Billy's dick going deep into hers and Guinevere's ass.

Guinevere grinds her teeth when she tried to relax her ass on Billy's cock but with him slowly pushing himself deeper into her without stopping, she had a hard time adjusting, it was like he was really trying to get every inch of his cock up inside of her.

Guinevere and Bubblegum kept on groaning as they kept feeling Billy's dick going further as they try to adjust.

Though while that happened, Gamma felt Bubblegum getting tighter and when she looked, she was surprised to see Bubblegum's gaping ass and looked to see Billy fucking Guinevere's ass and unless it was mentioned before, Gamma wasn't too shocked to see Billy in the Dead world thanks to Finn telling her about Billy's death but was again surprised at how young his soul looked… though since she could see Billy fucking Guinevere after he gave them time to adjust after getting 10 inches in Guinevere's ass, Gamma starts to fuck Bubblegum again to help distract her from the aches and pains which effected Guinevere as well.

"GAH!" Bubblegum yelps before groaning as she felt Gamma move her hips faster.

Guinevere gave a groan as well before Gamma and Billy thrust their hips to really fuck the two scientists hard and fast while Gamma movd her head to suck on Bubblegum's left nipple to help her relax more.

Luckily for her, Bubblegum was starting to feel relaxed as she moans loudly while Guinevere was enjoying having her ass fucked by the man she loved in the past.

That allowed Billy and Gamma to really fuck their respective partners hard while they could feel them getting closer and closer until….

Bubblegum and Guinevere groans loudly with their tongues hanging out as they climaxed hard while feeling their holes tightening on their partners's dicks.

That caused Gamma, who pulled her head off of Bubblegum's breast, and Billy who made sure to thrust his dick as deep as he could into Guinevere's ass and both robot and hero snarl or growl when they start to unload into their respective partners, Gamma with Bubblegum's pussy which caused semen to flow out of Guinevere's pussy, and Billy with his load filling Guinevere's ass which made sperm flow out of Bubblegum's gaping ass.

Bubblegum and Guinevere's orgasm's got stronger as their holes tried to milk Billy and Gamma's dicks.

Gamma and Billy ride out their orgasms before they tapped off 20 seconds later with groans and after looking at Guinevere and Bubblegum… they got amused looks from how bloated their stomachs were… they looked months pregnant.

Both ladies had what look like pleased looks on their faces as their bodies jolt with mini orgasms.

Billy and Gamma pulled their cocks free of Guinevere and Bubblegum's holes and their loads leaked from their holes and onto the shower tiles with Bubblegum and on the bedsheets with Guinevere.

The duo groans when they felt their partners pulling out while feeling more cum leak out.

The duo then lets the female duo rest while Billy looks at Life while she rides Death's dick.

"**Excuse me, Life?, I think Bubblegum and Gamma are done for now and Guiny is down for the count, think we can end things here and I take Guiny to my place to rest?" **Billy said when he saw that Guinevere looked exhausted though Life smirks.

"**Alright, but considering I didn't get a round with you, think you got one last shot in you?... my ass is waiting for that load of yours after all… I can even restore Guiny back to normal after this so…" **Life said while she stopped bouncing on Death's dick and leaned down to show Billy her round ass that looked perfect to fuck.

Seeing the life diety's ass made Billy's dick get erect again before its starts twitching a bit.

That caused Life to smirk as she used her hands to hold her ass cheeks apart and waits for Billy to act while Death stayed still for now so Billy could join in.

Billy did smirk before he walk towards the duo before he was behind Life.

He then grabs her hips before Billy teases Life's ass as he rubs his dick before the former hero slides his dick inside.

That caused Life to groan when Billy pushed his cock deep inside of her ass and her pussy tightened on Death's cock right before the two giant men nod their heads at one another right before Death gripped Life's breasts and Billy gripped her ass cheeks before the duo start to fuck Life's holes hard and fast and even managed to get balls deep into her with each thrust.

"**O-Oh… FUCK!" **Life groans as she was really loving the sensation.

That caused the two men to thrust their hips harder and faster into Life's holes which caused her body to really feel the pleasure when Billy and Death were relentless with their thrusts.

"**That's right boy. Keep fucking me to your heart's content!" **Life groans as both of her holes tightens around Death and Billy's dicks.

And fuck her to their hearts content they did when they keep on fucking Life, so much so that she used one head to kiss Death and her other head to kiss Billy which was an interesting sight if anyone watched the scene.

As Death kissed the first head, Billy, who was a bit surprised, went it and kissed the second head as the duo fucked Life even harder.

That caused Life to moan and groan from her two heads when she enjoyed how thrilling this was and was able to get a thought in her heads when she saw how hard the duo wanted to fuck her.

'_**Hehe, how cute. These two are really trying to fuck me hard. Well… can't make this easy for them.' **_Life thought before she tightens her holes again on the duo's dicks.

That caused them to give a strained groan but they shocked Life when they thrust their hips harder then ever which showed that the Glob of Death and the Legendary Hero of Ooo wouldn't go down without their own fight and Billy even smacks her ass a few times to get her to slip up and Death moved his hands to pinch Life's nipples… hard.

Life groan and hisses from these actions which made her moan loudly while making sure to make things a bit harder for Death and Billy.

Though no matter what the trio did, they just kept on one upping the other while everyone got closer and closer at the same time until Billy lets out a loud groan and hilts himself in Life's ass and filled it with a lot of sperm, same with Death who pushed himself balls deep into Life's pussy and groans when he filled her womb with his unholy load.

Life moans loud with ecstasy as her holes squeezes the male duo's dicks before climaxing hard on Death's dick.

All three beings ride out their orgasms before they tapped off one by one with Billy and Death stopping first while Life finished a few seconds later and everyone pants for breath when they tried to recover, though Billy pulled his cock free of Life's ass and his load leaked out of her a moment later.

Life groans as she felt Billy pull out as she held onto Death.

That caused Billy to look on for a moment when he watched Life and Death make out before Billy, with a slight wobble to his step, moved to get Guinevere and picked her up bridal style with one arm and starts to head to the entrance of the room after he grabbed his and Guinevere's spectral clothing.

As that happened, Guinevere did snuggle a bit closer to Billy before she looks at him.

"**Hmmm… B-Billy?" **She said.

"**Yeah?... hehe, don't worry, I'll get you dressed after we get cleaned, just hope Life and Death don't mind if we borrow their shower." **Billy said while he keeps walking to the door while making sure to not drop Guinevere.

Guinevere did smile a bit.

"**I don't think they'll mind. Just glad that I'm with you again."**

"**And I'm glad to see you, now rest up since we will be resting in my room back in the Heroic world until you are called to keep an eye on Bubblegum." **Billy said while he smiles at Guinevere as he exits the room which left Life, Death, and the four other ghost women in the room… plus Gamma and Bubblegum who still could see the room thanks to the image and Gamma was just washing Bubblegum's body with soap and water since she couldn't move much right now when she felt like she pulled her legs out of her joints.

Bubblegum groans from how sore she was as she lets Gamma wash her body.

A moment later, Death undid the image on the shower wall but not before he gave this foreboding warning.

"**Hehe… remember Bubblebutt… next week or so is when I send Guiny with those missions… and just for that lip earlier… I'll make sure you won't sit right for a few days after." **Death said while the image faded fully which left Gamma with Bubblegum alone in the shower.

Bubblegum grumbled a bit.

"_Son of a bitch." _She muttered.

Gamma chuckles at that while she helped Bubblegum sit up and starts to wash her hair with her hands.

"Well it could be worse, considering things that I can only guess from some things that I picked up from those four Ghostly ladies muttering... you could have been taken to one of the Dead worlds and pretty much given to Hunson's demons, well… probably have to work to avoid that fate if you die an early death from a lab accident most likely but at least you are not forced to do much outside of Deathly missions eh Mrs. Avatar?" Gamma said while she got a bit of an amused look when she looks at Bubblegum after rinsing her hair off.

Bubblegum's eyes widened after hearing that.

"You know do you know?"

"Well like I said, heard that from those ghostly ladies when I tuned other noises out somewhat after I got in the shower and heard mutterings like Avatar of Death and not fair… and pink… well… not flattering names… not only that but after hearing that, logical reasoning pretty much got me to think that Death picked you as an Avatar of Death and I will say… not a bad choice considering your past records with a disregard for life aside from a select few and your kingdom." Gamma said while she massaged Bubblegum's shoulders to help her relax.

Bubblegum sighs.

"Based on a past mistake I made that is now biting me in the ass."

"Just a single mistake?" Gamma said with a half lidded look on her face when she didn't hear the S at the end of Mistake.

Bubblegum sweatdrops at the look.

"Okay… there were other mistakes. But this one is the reason why Death and I made a deal."

"Well… I doubt just one mistake would get you into this deal of sorts but I'll drop the matter for now since I'm in a good mood since Guiny is going to come here." Gamma said while she got a shocking look on her face… a genuine smile while her eyes seemed to light up… not in the literal sense but from joy shockingly enough.

Bubblegum sees the smile before turning her head.

"Well that is good for you since I know she wants to catch up with you." She said even though Bubblegum doesn't want to see Guinevere.

Gamma noticed the look before she rolled her eyes.

"Considering that Guiny is just a messenger, doesn't mean you can get mad at her, you know the term don't shoot the messanger?, besides like you said your mistakes are biting you in the ass and I'm sure Globs like Life and Death wouldn't do something like this without SOME reason behind it." Gamma said while she washed Bubblegum's back off while making sure to rub the sore spots to help her relax.

Bubblegum sighs a bit.

"Right now… I don't want to talk or think about it."

"Well better this than nothing at all, we still have to wait for the Contact to contact us and knowing how things are in this age, we might as well embrace the lustful stuff being tossed at us and just hope we come out alright, besides you got any better way to pass the time or you want to visit Marceline and give her a very good perking up?" Gamma said while she got an amused look in her eyes before she helped Bubblegum out of the shower after rinsing her off and helped dry her off starting with her legs.

Bubblegum did blush a bit after hearing that.

"Well… I had thought to visit her after knowing the situation she's in."

"Well why not do that… after you rest up since I'm sure you won't be moving for awhile with how doll like you are right now, pretty much helpless right now." Gamma said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Bubblegum blushes brightly in embarrassment as she secretly blamed Billy for that.

"Yeah."

"Well I might as well take care of the Royal stuff for you, I believe I can make a good shell of your body for me to wear so I'm pretty sure I can pull off a good you… for example." Gamma said before she cleared her throat and spoke up with Bubblegum's voice.

"After analyzing your vocal patterns for so long I can make a complete replica of your voice as well, so I'm sure nothing bad will happen as long as things go well for meetings and what not." Gamma said with Bubblegum's voice before she starts to help Bubblegum get dressed after drying her off fully and in some nightwear so she could sleep.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised and impressed that Gamma could do that. It was like that P-Bot she made for Braco those years ago.

After Gamma got dressed in her armor after Bubblegum was fully dressed, Bubblegum was brought back into her room, Gamma set her on the bed and got her blanket over her body and after making sure Bubblegum was tucked in, she lowered the curtains and the rooms light was dimmed and Gamma looks at Bubblegum.

"Sleep Well your highness, I'll get started on that shell that I can wear so you can take some breaks, I'll be borrowing a dress so I can base the body on your frame and your three sizes, now if you'll excuse me." Gamma said before she walked out of the room after getting a dress and some underwear of Bubblegum's and Gamma left the room.

Though Bubblegum blushes, she still sighs as she said this.

"I Globbed up."

While that happened as Bubblegum drifted off to sleep, Gamma ran into Peppermint Butler after she walked away from Bubblegum's door and was confused as to why Bubblegum was not up yet… and why Gamma was carrying Bubblegum's clothing…

"Mrs. Gamma, why are you carrying the Princess's clothing and where is the Princess?" Peppermint asked.

"Well…" Gamma said before she explained some things, even played audio recordings to help her convince Peppermint Butler that what she was saying was true and ended with this.

"...so while you can ignore me and try and get Bubblegum up, I would suggest otherwise since you may not come out in one piece, I'm going to need some materials so I can make a shell that I can wear so I can help Bubblegum with her resting and what not." Gamma said while she held the outfit carefully so it wouldn't tear since it was made of gum.

Peppermint was shocked after hearing that Gamma was speaking the truth.

"I-I see… I will… try and see what I can do."

"Great, should help in the long run now that she's Death's Avatar now… should be good for you eh Mr. Dark wizard?" Gamma said while she walked by Peppermint Butler with a smirk on her face.

Peppermint Butler blinked a bit after hearing that.

'_How could she know about that?'_

Though that question would go unanswered for now but Peppermint Butler chalked it up to Gamma and her robotic features… so he decided to talk with Gamma about this later while he went to do his butlering duties.

Time then went on to much later with many things happening in Ooo, however… those would be explained next time while the scene fades to black.


End file.
